It's Galavant,Charlie Brown
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: In a land full of magic,knights and wizardy,Charlie Brown and the rest of the Peanuts Gang join the fabled and washed up knight Galavant on his musical quest to save Valencia from the nefarious King Richard,along with other dark subversive forces in their path. PEANUTS owned by DHX MEDIA and GALAVANT owned by DISNEY-ABC DOMESTIC TELEVISION
1. Chapter 1: A Epic Tale To Tell

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 1: A Epic Tale To Tell

 _Way back in days of old._

 _There was a legend told._

 _About a hero known as Galavant._

 _Square jaw and perfect hair._

 _Cojones out to there._

 _There was no hero quite like Galavant._

 _Tough,plus every other manly value._

 _Mess with him he'll disembowel you._

 _Yay,he ruled in every way._

 _A fairy tale cliche._

 _And people called him Galavant!_

 _The man we're speaking of._

 _He had a lady love._

 _And Madelena she was one fair maiden._

 _Long legs and perfect skin._

 _A body built for sin._

 _With cleavage you could hold a whole parade in._

 _Ah,true love was never this ecstatic._

 _Nor as widely acrobatic._

 _Yes,_ _he loved her to excess._

 _Thrice daily more or less,and she'd be screaming-_

 _"GALAVANT!"_

 _One tiny problem,soon would arise,_ _Richard a nearby king of wealth and stature._

 _He watched Madalena,lust in his eyes._

 _And,_ _he asked her for her hand._

 _Well more like a demand,well more like had his henchman snatch her._

" _GALAVANT HELP!"_

 _Which brings us to today._

 _The royal wedding day._

 _No one can stop it now but Galavant._

 _Poor Madelana waits._

 _Behind King Richard's gates._

 _For the arrival of her Galavant._

 _Now,at last begins a true adventure._

 _Epic,wild,a real butt clincher._

 _So huzzah and tally-hoe._

 _Sit back and here we go._

 _Attend the tale of Galavant!_

* * *

It was a fairly beautiful and busy day in the kingdom of King Richard,a day like this could only mean one thing,and it was that a royal wedding was about to occur. Standing at the window of the tallest tower in King Richard's castle was the gorgeous fair maiden Madelena,however she wasn't in a very good mood,for she was about to forcefully be wed to the nefarious King Richard against her will and the only thing she wanted was her knight in shining armor Sir Galavant to come to her aid. The maiden was wearing a beautiful white dress and sported luxurious black hair that was kept very long. Her sulking was however interrupted by the concerned King Richard asking with concern"Is everything alright my princess?" to which she promptly turned around to see the king wearing a golden crown accompanied by black and gold jewelry strung across a black wedding outfit before Madalena made up a lie on the spot and meekly replied "Yes my king." with Richard indeed falling for it since he chuckled in response with releif "I should think so. In a few moments we shall marry and you will instantly become the richest and most powerful woman in the land."

Madalena despite obviously not caring about the wedding,slowly trudged down the stairs that led to the window and lied once again "Yes my king. Very exciting." to which Richard firmly continued due to him still not catching onto her lie "And then…tonight….you will join me in my bed." and Madelena realizing what that meant merely got a disgusted look on her face and retorted much more sternly "Yes my king."

"We're going to do it!" Richard giddily exclaimed with delight as he snapped his fingers and danced like a little child while Madelena getting more and more annoyed with him respectfully replied once again "Yes." to which the old king yet again continued on with his inane ramblings "We're not going to just sit and open gifts and talk about how much fun this wedding was okay? We're…..doing…...it." before the maiden once again replied although this time more uncomfortable than anything "Yep."

Richard then got a very pleased smile on his face and happily stated as he bowed before his soon to be wife "My lady." before he finally started to leave the room to which Madelena gave a silent sigh of relief thinking it was all over,until the man suddenly turned around and moronically clarified "I mean of course we're going to open some presents but then we're going to do it." which caused Madelena to instantly snapback "GOT IT!" but Richard however ignored it due to his unfathomable stupidity and instead called out afterwards "Lucy? Lucy? Lucy! Oh where on god's flat earth is that crabby girl? D-do you know when I was contemplating on kidnapping you and forcing you to marry me against your will,do you know what she said to me?"

"What my king?" Madelena replied out of respect for the king in an uninterested tone of voice to which Richard angrily replied in Lucy's own words "Maybe with a woman in charge some actual work can get done here you blockhead. She called me a blockhead. That was very rude. Rude indeed!" and once Richard realized that Lucy still wasn't there yet,he took a very deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs one last time "LUCY VAN PELT GET UP HERE NOW!" to which a shrill and crabby voice instantly responded "I'm right here my king!" and shorlty afterwards Lucy Van Pelt herself angrily and loudly stomped up the stairs leading into the room with a very annoyed look on her face as she wore a blue peasants outfit with a cone shaped hat and ribbon hanging from it,it was a little more old fashioned and peasantry compared to her usual outfit,but all and all it was how she usually looked.

Once she finally made it to the room so she could see what the king wanted,Richard's stern and strict scowl slowly turned back into a smile as he gleefully requested "Ah Lucy there you are. Be a dear and help Madalena prepare for our soon to be wonderful wedding." only for Lucy to roll her eyes and tightly grab Richard by the beard despite her much smaller size compared to him while she growled in response "You interrupted my beauty sleep Richy." Richard despite being obviously frightened by the girl,he still tried to defend himself admits all this by nervously stating "You know I seriously recall asking you to not call me Richy and yet you continue to do it Lucy-" but was interrupted by a fierce and painful tug at his beard as Lucy interrupted "Cut it Richy,fine I'll help the maiden…..for 5 shillings please." before she held out a small metal can full of coins of all sorts to which Richard reluctantly obliged as he took out five silver shillings from his pocket "Ok fine,but just this once." before he dropped them into the can which got Lucy to instantly let go of his beard and develop a smug grin on her face as she thought to herself _"He says that every time."_ all while Richard regained his posture and trudged out of the room as Lucy fiddled with the jar.

Madelena however was now staring out of the window once again as Lucy sat down the can and enthusiastically suggested when she noticed "Come on maiden,we need to get you prepared for your big day. I'm the flower girl you know." to which Madelena slowly walked down the stairs and stood in front of a mirror while she helplessly whimpered "Yeah it's my big day,but I don't love him." but Lucy however seemed to take great offense to this statement as she scoffed and retorted back "So what about love? What does love have to do with any of this? Love is not going to make you become royalty you know."

"But I don't love him,I love Galavant. I just want him to come for me and take me away from this wretched place." Madelena somberly replied on the verge of tears to which Lucy firmly asked while she got up on a stool and fixed up the maiden's hair "What does that Galavant schmuck offer that Richy doesn't? Love? Well love won't get you eternal fame and fortune,5 star meals every day and night,and the power to do anything you could possibly want. And you'd still pick love from a pretty boy knight over a position of power as a queen? Man I wish I could be a queen. Queen Lucy. I'm lucky enough to even be a servant here. At least I'm living in a castle." Lucy then started to gleefully fantasize about her own dreams of becoming a powerful queen while Madelena's eyes suddenly widened after she heard her speech,true she didn't really think about it when the king had told her about her incoming status as a Queen,but now that Lucy was really starting to hammer it in,she surprisingly responded with a slowly growing devilish smile "Now that you bring that up."

It was now wedding time and the famed knight himself Galavant was quickly riding on horseback to the castle while he effortlessly knocked out the few soldiers that stood in his way,he was wearing a typical set of knight's armor aside from it's black and brown color choice and not even sporting a helmet so he could show off his short brown hair and completely shaved beard. After he managed to get past the security at the front gates,he was soon walking down the empty hallways of the castle's church and made absolute mincemeat of the rest of the guards with his hand to hand combat and sword skills,and he was getting more and more determined by the second as he was approaching the chapel.

 _ **Galavant:**_

 _By all the stars above._

 _I'll save my one true love._

 _ **Guard #1:**_

 _Hey look!_

 _ **Guard #2:**_

 _Oh wow it's him!_

 _ **Both:**_

 _Its Gala-_

Two guards giddily exclaimed in at the sight of Galavant before they were swiftly knocked out by the brave knight.

 _ **Galavant:**_

 _I shall not be denied._

 _Until she's by my side._

 _I suggest you fall._

Galavant commanded a cowering guard to fall down as he instantly did what he asked and fainted on the ground to which the knight loudly showed his gratitude "Thanks!"

The wedding was now officially going underway and Lucy was the undisputed flower girl while Schroeder was providing the music on a tiny black piano as he wore a peasant's outfit like Lucy except it was black with purple stripes,and he had insisted and pleaded to be granted permission to play Beethoven of course and King Richard being the overly giving in king he was gave him his permission. Richard and Madelena were just about to be officially wed as Richard wore an extremely happy smile with his bodyguard Gareth standing behind him,but Madelena merely gave off a saddened frown while she held her fiancé's hands. Gareth was a tall,towering and most of all threatening looking man who wore a large suit of brown armor,sported no hair whatsoever on his head,and had little to no emotion in his eyes,in fact he looked downright bored.

"And so on this glorious day,we celebrate the union of our greatest king." The castle's pope happily announced to the soon to be newly weds and the rest of the chapel before being suddenly interrupted by another voice "So sorry to interrupt." to which the entire crowd as well as Lucy and Schroeder stopped what they were doing and turned around to see Galavant proudly standing at the chapel's doorway with his sword in hand as Richard got an annoyed scowl on his face while Madelena happily gasped at the sight,but Lucy however was absolutely furious at the interruption and angrily shouted at the mere sight of him "Get out of here you blockhead! You're interrupting the wedding!" only for Richard to sternly shush the girl with an arm motion before Galavant happily greeted his love "My lady."

Gareth out of pure instinct started to pull out his trusty,razor sharp sword with the intent to attack the intruder only for Galavant to try and call him off "All right,all right hold on. Now Gareth and I could surely fight all night to an even draw if that's what you want. Hell you can even send all your men to help him if you so desire. But I'll fend them ALL off,'cause here's the thing." before he surprisingly dropped his sword down on the blood red carpet of the chapel and slowly proceeded to walk forward while he heroically told the nefarious king "I love her Richard."

Lucy who was now laying on the top Schroeder's piano was now suddenly snickering at the display before her as the blonde boy raised an eyebrow at the sight and asked out of curiosity "What's so funny Lucy?" to which the girl merely requested in response "Watch this." all the while Galavant confidently continued as he continued to walk towards the "couple" "She's the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of in the eve. And you can offer her great fame,and you can offer her great fortune,but only I can offer her…...great love. And that is what she chooses."

It was at this moment that Galavant had now reached the base of the wedding altar where Richard and Madelena were and bowed graciously for his true love with confidence that she would choose him instead of Richard,but Madalena however surprisingly gave off a nervous and regretful smile as she unexpectedly intervened "Well actually." to which Galavant quickly raised his head up out of sheer confusion of what was going on while she frantically continued "I don't know. I've been thinking a lot about it ever since he kidnapped me and ever since he and Lucy clarified things to me….I'm gonna go with the fame and fortune. Seems like an easier life you know?"

"Yes." Richard gleefully whispered to himself in triumph that Madalena was ditching Galavant to be with him while Lucy whispered to Schroeder with a smug smirk on her mug "You'd have to be a complete nutcase to choose love over fame and fortune. With an exception though-"

"Not gonna happen Lucy." Schroeder sternly interrupted the girl's attempt to try and hit on him as she gave off a pouty face and diverted her attention back to the wedding alter,where in a full on swoop Galavant's heart was completely shattered into tiny,little bite size pieces,the woman and more importantly love of his life was going to marry his sworn enemy,to pick fame and fortune over his undying love.

"Oh I'm really sorry Gal,I hope we can still be friends." Madelena meekly apologized for her blatant betrayal when she saw just how heartbroken Galavant looked in his eyes,but alas he was far too shocked and heartbroken to realize that Gareth had since walked up to him and delivered a swift and hard punch to the gut as he fell over in defeat. Richard,Lucy and even Madalena smiled at the heartbreaking display as the man happily asked his wife "Hold that thought darling." before he slowly walked over to the defeated knight and bid him farewell in a deep and quiet voice "Good night,sweet prince." followed by him he lightly tapping his foot on Galavant's face,obviously not knocking him out.

"Oh damn it Gareth would you just do that for me please?" Richard frustratingly commanded when his attempt to knock out Galavant didn't work to which the body guard looked down at the broken down hero and devilishly bid him farewell "Night-night." before he knocked him clean out with a boot kick to the face.

* * *

 ** _ONE YEAR_ _LATER_  
**

It was quite a fairly beautiful morning in a seemingly average village far,far away as the lovable blockhead himself Charlie Brown slowly woke up in his hut unexpectedly happy,cheerful and yet somewhat nervous at the same time,he rubbed his eyes and quietly yawned out of mid-morning exhaustion before he stared out of his bedside window and looked at the slowly rising sun over the nearby hills while he calmly thought to himself _"Today's the big day for you Charles. Don't mess it up._ " for today was obviously something big and important for the boy as those emotions of his got seemingly more prominent by the minute.

Once the boy had gotten up and promptly cleaned himself up for the day,he slowly walked outside his hut to see that his sister Sally was already fawning over Linus,who was busy tending to his front yard garden across the street with his blue baby blanket of course as Charlie Brown rolled his eyes and meekly thought to himself out of disbelief while he headed to the backyard with a purple bowl of dog food in hand to obviously feed Snoopy _"You're doing this already Sally?"_ and of course he was quietly laying on the top of his same old red doghouse,with his little bird friend Woodstock laying on top of his belly too.

"Snoopy? Snoopy?" Charlie Brown politely called out to the sleeping animals to which the dog as well as the bird slowly but surely woke up and yawned while Woodstock fluttered around due to his sub-par flying skills,and after Snoopy stretched out his arms and let out a loud yawn,he slowly turned around to see a bowl of dog food in his owner's hand and immediately took it away to eat while his owner continued in a more serious tone of voice "Now today is very important. Pretty soon Sidney will be picking the three of us up,and I need you two to be on your very best behavior for Sir Galavant. Got it?" to which Snoopy and Woodstock both stood up tall and did an army like salute while Charlie Brown rolled his eyes and whispered to himself "I just hope they don't embarrass me in front of him. Hmph they probably might anyway."

Afterwards Charlie Brown left the backyard and slowly headed towards Linus,who was still being accompanied by Sally and they were all wearing typical peasant uniforms that had similar looking coloring to their normal selves,so Charlie Brown still sported the typical yellow shirt and black zigzag along his stomach. The boy slowly walked up to Linus who was "busy" with his blue blanket and happily greeted him "Good morning Linus. How are you doing this fine morning?" to which Linus lifted his head up and calmly asked when he noticed how unusually happy Charlie Brown seemed to be "I'm doing alright Charlie Brown,I have to say you are in a fairly good mood today. What's the deal with you?"

"Today's my first day as an assistant squire for Sir Galavant along with Sidney,Snoopy,and Woodstock." Charlie Brown ecstatically explained the reasoning for how happy he was as Linus replied with slight disbelief "It's truly a sight to behold. You guys all being hand picked by Sir Galavant himself,regardless of all those years you've gone on about being a wishy washy failure,it seems like the lord is finally throwing you a bone here." only for Charlie Brown to suddenly grow a little more nervous while he politely corrected the boy "Well not exactly hand picked Linus,Sidney was the one looking for squires. I haven't even met Galavant because I never thought he'd see anything in me. I mean what if he see's me as just a failure and not even enough to be cut out to be a squire?"

However before Linus could even try and give Charlie Brown some words of wisdom or advice,Sally decided to give her two cents on the opportunity and cynically remarked "If I had my way,I'd make you his son so it'd just be me and my sweet baboo." to which Linus sternly retorted in response "If it was just me and you,I'd probably move away." before two other voices suddenly joined in on their conversation as the first one cheerfully remarked "You know Chuck,this is your big shining moment in the sun. You get over there and show Gal that you are a worthy squire." before the second voice also congratulated although a little more calm and mellow "I knew you would get into the higher ranks eventually Charles,right Sir?" to which the first voice sternly retorted afterwards "I always knew he'd get into the high ranks,and stop calling me sir."

These voices belonged to none other than Peppermint Patty and Marcie as they both walked over to their friend before the former gave Charlie Brown a noogie,and once she finished her assault on the boy's head she patted him on the back and happily stated in the hopes of getting him excited "Just think about it Chuck,pretty soon you'll be going on grand adventures with one of the world's most respected knights. You should be ecstatic right about now. You may not be good at ball or any other sport,but I defiantly know you can be a great knight ."

"I don't think Charles will be doing anything of that caliber sir. Every since Mada-" Marcie rolled her eyes and tried to rationally disagree with Patty's predictions on what Charlie Brown would be doing with Galavant before she was swiftly interrupted by the boy quickly placing his hand over her mouth while he frantically whispered "Marcie,we're not supposed to talk about that remember?" and afterwards Marcie quickly remembered the only major rule about their village and meekly apologized as a result "Oh yes,sorry Charles. It's just that it's such an interesting and tragic story,that I forget to not talk about it when Sir Galavant could be around."

The group then stood in mostly awkward silence after that little incident until Charlie Brown suddenly spotted the slowly arriving horse of Sidney's as did the others before they started to give encouraging words of wisdom while the round headed kid called for Snoopy and Woodstock,and when the two animals finally did arrive from the backyard however,Charlie Brown was absolutely mortified to see that both of them were wearing overly decorated knights armor that completely covered them from head to toe,and they also sported a tiny sword and tiny shield that caused his owner's jaw to drop as he exclaimed "Snoopy you two can't wear those ridiculous outfits. You're going to have to leave them behind." but Snoopy however merely rolled his eyes and quietly whispered something to Woodstock for a moment before they instead threw away their weapons while still wearing the glistening silver armor as Charlie Brown asked out loud for almost the entire village to hear "Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?"

Sid soon arrived at the Brown's residence shortly aferwards in an overall great mood that was pretty much common for him as he sported a brown vest on top of a green button up shirt,black curly hair and a brown spotted horse,but what was strange though was that he was apparently not alone,for there was also another person with him as well and she certainly looked more...foreign with an exotic looking velvet dress and a snow white horse. The others all gasped at the site of the woman and Snoopy even wolf whistled at her phenomenal beauty and graceful appearance,but there was no time for gawking as Sid cheerfully greeted the children "Good morning children,would you mind telling me where that Charlie boy and his animal companions are? They're going to be late for their first day with Sir Galavant." and Charlie Brown was so excited at the reminder that he nervously stammered to the man "R-r-r-right here sir." to which Sid looked down at the kid and got off his horse to greet him with a handshake while he happily stated "So Mr Brown,despite your younger age compared to most squires,I am confident that you will do a excellent job assisting Sir Galavant."

"It's a p-p-pleasure to meet you Sidney. I-I mean we've met before when you hand picked me,my dog,and his friend to b-b-be squires but not like this I mean." Charlie Brown respectfully greeted the man back with an uncontrollable stutter and Sid could easily see right through his nervousness as he chuckled and tried to calm him down "I see that you're nervous. It's alright to be nervous,why when Sir Galavant picked me to be his squire,I nearly had a heart attack." which caused a light chuckle to come from the group except for the fair maiden who seemed to be getting increasingly impatient since she made an obvious grunting sound to get their attention to which Sid urgently remembered "Oh my goodness gracious,we must immediately get the princess to Sir Galavant."

"The Princess?!" The entire group of kids exclaimed out loud in utter shock and confusion before Sid frantically clarified things as he got back up on his horse "Oh yes,the princess here has an incredible proposition for Sir Galavant and we must get her to him immediately. Come on you three,there's no time to waste." to which Charlie Brown,Snoopy and Woodstock all got up on Sid's horse and proceeded to head off to Galavant's place of residence,and Charlie Brown was having all sorts of panicked thoughts enter his mind while he heard his friends call out encouraging words before they eventually couldn't be heard anymore.

"A princess,will I be going on a journey with a princess? What could this be? Why did a wishy washy guy like me get this job?!" The boy nervously whispered to himself as he stared at the princess that was riding behind him who didn't even have a single word to say,and only a look of desperation and determination on her face.


	2. Chapter 2:The Princess's Proposition

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 2:The Princess's Proposition

The ride to Galavant's place of residence was mostly filled with silence aside from the almost non stop laughter that erupted from Snoopy and Woodstock as they were reading a book they brought with a painted bunny on the front cover. Only Charlie Brown could know that they were reading a book about rabbits,and since no one could understand bird or dog or rabbit,it was all just gibberish and very annoying to them.

After about five minutes of dealing with this,the princess groaned out of annoyance and angrily asked the boy "Good god do those ingrates of yours ever shut up? I'm starting to remember why I don't like dogs." Charlie Brown however didn't answer her question and merely said to himself "Good grief,not even at Sir Galavant's yet and they're already embarrassing me." before he brushed off the embarrassment and felt the need to ask Sid something admits all the comedy gold "Uh Sidney?"

"Yes Charles?" Sid cheerfully responded like he usually and typically would as Charlie Brown asked more out of curiosity "Why did you pick me to be a squire? I mean I'm just a wishy-washy guy who can't even kick a kickball. I don't think I'll even last one day on the job the more I think about it. Do you think I'll ever be a good squire in Sir Galavant's eyes?"

It took a minuet for Sid to respond as he was clearly thinking long and hard about Charlie Brown's question,but when he finally did he sympathetically replied "You see Charlie Brown,when Sir Galavant first picked me to be his squire,I was also a complete and utter failure just like you claim yourself to be. I couldn't do anything right for the life of me,I was always getting into trouble at college,I couldn't kick a ball too,and I was just as shocked as you were to find out that I was being picked. But it was that constant motivation to get better and better as a squire and a person,that I eventually did get better and better. So I think if you try to get better and better and always have that determination in mind,you will too. Just like I did."

Charlie Brown sat there for a moment in awe that Sid was just like him at one point and was about to give him his thanks,but the sound of Sid pulling his horse over and excitingly saying "We're here everyone!" interrupted him. The princess gave a deep sigh of relief,Snoopy and Woodstock put away their book about rabbits and bunnies,and Charlie Brown started to shake and sweat with excitement and nervousness. However before they even got off their horses to head on inside,Sid kindly halted them and suggested "Hold on a second,I need to introduce you guys properly to the master himself. Just be waiting by the front door and wait for my cue." and they did just that.

* * *

Sid got off his horse and quickly jogged up to the front door before he happily barged through it and exclaimed "Good Morning….Sir." but he slowed down however when he saw that Galavant himself was laying in his bed with a completely empty wine bottle in his hand as he groaned in pain. He was obviously going through a hang over of some sort but that didn't stop Sid from getting him up anyway as he sarcastically remarked while he pulled the wine bottle out of his hand "I see we're getting an early start this morning." to which Galavant slowly mumbled under his own morning breath as he slowly rose up from his bed "Oh,what do you want Sid?"

"Sir,when you hired me to be your squire it was the most exciting thing to ever happen to me. Best squireship in the land my parents,completely plotzed. But ever since Madalena-" Sid enthusiastically stated before Galavant sternly interrupted his reminder of Madalena dumping him "Don't say her name." to which Sid brushed it aside and ecstatically continued "So anyways there's a lovely group of people here to see you. One of them brings with her an opportunity and I would beg you to meet with her-"

"Sid I'm not seeing anyone." Galavant sternly interrupted once again and insisted that he wasn't gonna see anyone today,but Sid kept on going anyway as he proudly introduced Galavant's new squires "I present to you,your new squires. Charlie Brown,his fighting dog Snoopy,and his little birdie friend Woodstock." Almost as if it was on cue,Charlie Brown and his three companions slowly walked into the hut with the former showing unfathomable nervousness as sweat and literally steam was pouring from his shirt. Snoopy and Woodstock however showed only respect for the knight as they did a graceful bow in front of him while Charlie Brown merely stammered "H-he-hello Sir Galavant. It's an absolute honor to meet you,I look forward to being your squire. Is there anything in particular you need me to do?"

Galavant instantly threw over another empty wine bottle and commanded while Charlie Brown caught it "Well the very first thing you can do is fetch me a bottle of wine." as the boy proceeded to do so while Galavant took a look at Snoopy and Woodstock.

"I've never thought in all my years that a dog and a bird would be two of my squires." Galavant remarked in awe of his two new squires being animals as he signaled the duo to come over to him with a hand motion,and he examined them thoroughly as they took off their armor.

"Hmm,strong smooth fur,decent height,not too fat,not too skinny,beagle and canary by the looks of things. That Charlie Brown boy has been doing an excellent job of taking care of you too. You three will all be viable assistants to me. Well done Sidney." Galavant complimented the three of them over burps and drunken slurring while Charlie Brown overhearing the compliment thought to himself with an excited smile "So far so good Charles. Keep this up."

Charlie Brown soon arrived back quickly and handed Galavant a completely refilled bottle of wine to which the knight thanked him accordingly"Why thank you Barney Clown." to which the boy being a little embarrassed by that mispronunciation name polietely corrected him "Uh,it's Charlie Brown sir."

"Eh I'll just call you Chuck. Do you wanna be called Chuck?" Galavant asked in a woozy tone of voice to which Charlie Brown nervously chuckled and obliged "Anything that makes it easier for you sir." before Sid decided to go ahead and introduce the princess as he announced while she entered the hut "Well now that we're more acquainted with each other,it is my pleasure to introduce to you: Princess Isabella Maria Lucia Elizabetta of Valencia."

"Well that's a mouthful." Galavant jokingly remarked as he started to chug down his wine while Sid left the hut and Charlie Brown's group decided to stay. Isabella then stood up tall,inhaled sharply and greeted the knight with a bow "Sir Galavant,I have traveled long and far to seek your favor." before Galavant got a curious look on his face as Charlie Brown's group watched with intrigue as well.

"Four months ago my peaceful kingdom of Valencia—I'm sorry what is that smell?" Isabella tried to continue but was quickly turned off by the rancid smell of Galavant's hut as he smugly answered while he got up and sat down at a nearby table "That would be me." to which the others followed him and the princess continued "Four months ago my peaceful kingdom of Valencia fell under attack from a rival land. My people were taken captive,my entire family either killed or imprisoned."

Charlie Brown quietly gasped out of shock at the news while Galavant merely sarcastically sympathized with the princess "Oh that's just terrible,that's just terrible. Still you've got a nice way about you. I'm sure you'll land on your feet,nice meeting you,doors on the wall." before he took a bite of an apple slice while Snoopy told Woodstock through his thoughts "For a supposedly fantastic knight,he doesn't seem to care about this girl's problem."

Isabella was starting to get very annoyed at Galavant's lack of interest and unprofessional attitude and continued more sternly "Before being captured,my father hid me in the cellar and handed me the priceless jewel of Valencia. I hid in that cellar for months as my family was slaughtered above me. I now offer you this priceless jewel,all that my country has left to offer." before she pulled out a bright green jewel from her bag and gave it to Galavant to inspect. Snoopy and Woodstock's eyes instantly turned to giant dollar signs at the sight of the jewel while Charlie Brown's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as well,this was a truly priceless jewel that not even the finest miners could find.

"I throw myself at your mercy Sir Galavant. Please…...save my people." Isabella frantically pleaded for Galavant's help and assistance only for him to sigh and smugly apologize "Sorry I got distracted. What did you say after I said "Nice meeting you,doors on the wall?" before he stood up from the table and continued to do his own thing while the others watched in confusion and awe of his behavior.

Snoopy however slowly crawled under the table and tried to grab the jewel for himself,but Isabella quickly saw him and smashed his paw with her fist and grabbed the jewel before she followed after the knight,while Charlie Brown didn't even know what to say in this kind of situation.

"You're no hero. Who are you?" Isabella asked out of confusion and bewilderment to which Galavant sulkingly answered "Oh I'm nobody princess."

 _ **Isabella:** Where is the gallant knight,who stood for truth and right? The valiant dragon-slayer Galavant? _

_Where is his steely gaze? The abs the poets praise? Whatever happened to that Galavant?_

She picked up his sword that he left lying on the floor as a attempt to remind him of who he truly was,and also showed him Snoopy in his knight armor he put back on as well,but to no avail.

 _ **Galavant:** The man you're searching for,lost all he loved and more,his hope,his pride all sense of Galavant._

 _Add to that losing streak,a couple kegs a week,plus 20 pounds ta-da! (No!) yep (but you're) *burp*_

 _ **Isabella:**_ _Still you have to (no I don't) but (see ya!) wait how will I (no idea) please (no) I'm begging on my knees (bye-bye!) I'll pay whatever fee (you're still here?) we're lost without you Gala-_

Galavant however cut her off and pushed Isabella right out the door and slammed it shut while Snoopy and Woodstock chuckled at the display,and Charlie Brown stood there in absolute silence and shock while Galavant muttered in relief "Glad she's gone."

Isabella stormed right out of the yard in defeat and anger where Sid was doing some yard work as she furiously exclaimed "That man is an animal!" to which Sid shouted in an attempt to calm her down "Wait Princess Isabella Maria Lucia Elisabee...princess?"

Meanwhile back in the hut,Charlie Brown didn't know what to say or what to do since Galavant just went back to bed,leaving him with nothing else to do. He did though try to talk a little bit of sense into the knight as he timidly asked while Snoopy did over the top poses in his armor which included messing around with Galavant's own sword and shield,while none of the other two seemed to care "Sir Galavant? I know it's probably not my place to talk about this,but don't you think you were a tad little harsh on her? I mean she just lost her kingdom and I don't think anyone else is more qualified than you to save her people."

Galavant however sat up from his bed and regretfully and more respectfully told the kid "Look Chuck,I appreciate your enthusiasm and admiration,but I am just not cut out for that kind of work anymore. The love of my life betrayed me a year ago because of my heroism,and I do not want to go through that again. Do you understand?"

Charlie Brown merely nodded his head reluctantly and apologized "Sorry Sir,I...understand how you feel." as he remembered a certain little red haired girl that moved away a few years back.

* * *

 **TWO MONTHS EARLIER**

Isabella was locked down in the cellar just like she told in her story and she quietly pressed her ear up to the door so she could hear the commotion that was going on above. Above in the throne room was none other than King Richard,Madelena,Gareth,and the king's jester doing his traditional stand up for the king and queen. Lucy and Schroeder were also present with the latter playing a quiet tune on his tiny piano while Lucy leaned against it.

"Banana."

"Banana who?" Richard asked the jester in a very bored tone of voice to which he enthusiastically replied "Orange."

"Orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana again?" The jester jokingly replied with his punchline as Madelena laughed at the clearly unfunny joke while the jester did a comedic little dance.

"Another wonderful routine Jester." Madalena gleefully complimented the jester's stand up routine while Lucy chuckled and added "I'll give him this,he's a lot better than some of the guys back home."

"I'm not seeing it you guys." Richard on the other hand kindly disagreed with the queen and Lucy's sense of humor as Schroeder couldn't help but agree as well "I agree,his humor is often very predictable and recycles lots of elements of his other jokes."

"Perhaps his humor flies over your heads then." Madalena smugly replied and suggested to which Lucy agreed as she played with her braidy hair "Well at least some people appreciate good humor and natural beauty around here."Richard however turned to Gareth and whispered into his ear "Honestly Gareth I don't know what they see in him." before Gareth took a long hard look at the jester kissing his staff that contained a puppet baby's head on it and agreed "No idea my king."

"Well I will go and compliment the jester. And while I do husband,perhaps you can make some progress convincing the king and queen of Valencia to tell you where their jewel is hidden." Madalena happily suggested as she got up from her throne before Richard complained in a whiny voice "I've tried everything."

"Mm-Hmm. Galavant would not stand for this." Madalena quietly muttered to herself but just loud enough for everyone to hear as Schroeder instantly stopped playing his music while Richard angrily growled "What did you just say?"

"I said Galavant! Would! Not! Have! Stood! For! This!" Madalena instantly shouted back at her husband as everyone was now on the very edge in the throne room as Schroeder nervously whispered to Lucy "They're not even our parents and I hate seeing them fight like this. You know I do kinda wonder how Linus is doing since you haven't seen each other at all since the king kidnapped us for our labor and assistance."

"I do have to admit,I miss taking that blanket away from him,and I do miss the kick the can prank on that blockhead Charlie Brown. You know I should try that on the king once."

"I think that'd be highly dangerous Lucy." Schroeder kindly disagreed with her little idea as Lucy continued "Well anyway,I miss some of the things back home granted,but I certainly don't miss that stupid beagle of Charlie Brown's,and I especially don't miss going to school." before Richard finally spoke up to his wife's yelling and calmly replied "See that's what I thought you said I just wanted clarification thank you." Schroeder face palmed in awe of Richard's overly calm reply as the latter slowly sat back down in the throne before Madalana asked very sweetly "Find me the jewel,would you dear?"

"Of course darling." Richard sweetly replied as well before Madalena slowly walked towards the jester and quietly requested "Jester um...join me in my chamber would you? I'd love to learn a little more about how you uh...craft a joke." as she gave a quick glance towards his rear. She was not so subtly implying what she really meant by that as the jester smiled and softly gasped "Ooh!" before he gleefully followed,with Richard obviously not catching on.

"She really gets a kick out of that damn jester. I don't know maybe it is all going over my head." Richard wondered and admitted to himself as Gareth respectfully added "Oh it's definitely going over your head sir."

"No doubt Richy." Lucy added in agreement as Schroeder on the other hand argued "It's probably me but I don't see how anyone can find his brand of humor funny."

Richard hearing this kindly replied and asked "Schroeder,would you be so kind as to play a song that's not from Beethoven? I like the man myself but I cannot listen to another one of his pieces for a while,spruce it up a bit man."

"That's what I'm saying Richy." Lucy enthusiastically agreed with Richard as Schroeder rolled his eyes and reluctantly played some of Mozart's music which temporarily satisfied the king,but not before he sternly told Lucy "Stop calling me "Richy" Lucy. Jezzs Louis it's like talking to a parrot that just goes against everything you say instead of repeating what you say."

Their peaceful quiet time of listening to Schroeder's calming music was however interrupted by the loud clanging of metal as the castle's chef came in with a plate full of chicken and other various foods before he presented it to the king. "A midday snack my king?" He asked with his high pitched nerdy voice as Richard suddenly commanded him in a deep voice "Come up here." The chef's eyes widened at the mention and he nervously walked up to the throne while Lucy and Schroeder were watching in curiosity,for they were expecting an execution due to the king's tone of voice as Schroeder rolled his eyes "Oh great,another execution." However that wouldn't be the case at all as the king merely asked out of curiosity "What happened to the other chef? Looked just like you but…...older….more wrinkly."

"My father?"

"Right. What happened to him?" Richard asked due to curiosity and confusion since he didn't seem to remember the previous chef before him to which the current chef respectfully reminded him "You had him killed sir." to which Richard mumbled in shock "Hmm?" before the chef explained his reasoning for killing him "Your mutton was too rare."

Richard was frankly shocked by this sudden revelation and accusation as Lucy smugly added "Yeah,and you also had the one before killed for spilling juice on your fancy pants."

"Well that certainly doesn't sound like me." Richard denied in sheer disbelief as the chef debunked his claim and continued "Like Lucy said you killed his father before him. Your family has killed the last four generations of chefs in my family. It's not a great job my king."

"I'm such a bully." Richard eventually realized what a brute he was as Lucy mockingly added "And a blockhead too." to which Schroeder added even further "And you don't appreciate the finest of all music either." while Richard surprisingly agreed with the former "You know I actually agree with you associating my head with that of a block. I'm under a terrible amount of pressure though you have to understand that."

"Oh it's fine my king,don't worry about it." The chef sympathetically replied as Lucy sarcastically added "Oh yeah sure my king. You go on you. Do what you do." to which Richard somberly remarked "Oh everyone I try so hard to please her. I invade a kingdom for a jewel. I respect her vow of chastity and yet everyday I have to hear it over and over again.

 _ **Richard:** Galavant,Galavant,blah blah blah blah Galavant._

 _I want her,need her,crave her,yes it's true,but_ _she is not the only thing I desperately want to do._

 _I want to shoot him with a crossbow,I want to stab him in the eye._ _I want to liberate his head from his neck and then punt the bloody wreck sky high._ _I want to hurl him out a window,and shove explosives where the sun don't shine._ _Want to skewer him with swords them slowly twist them all around his reproductive system won't that be divine?_

 _Then she'll be mine._

"EVERYBODY SING!"

Everyone in the throne room did what Gareth told them including Lucy and Schroeder and followed Richard's movement.

 _ **Servants And Guards:** Ahhh! __And then you'll do it every evening (sweet god at last!)_ _In every room on every floor (till I can't do it anymore.)_

 _ **Gareth:** And with no Galavant distracting your bride (we could start a genocidal war.)_

 _ **Servants And Peasants:** Yay we're going to-wait what?_

 _ **Richard:** I'll get back to all my hobbies,like raising taxes and tormenting the poor (crush those poor!) __No more "Galavant is just complete perfection! Gal would never lose his...temper."_ _Won't that be divine? (ahh!)_ _And she'll be mine! (la la la la!)_ _Just mine,all mine! (la la la la!)_

 _Mine all mine all mine!_

* * *

"Well that was ripping!" Richard ecstatically remarked as he sat back down on the throne before he glanced over to Lucy and Schroeder holding each other as they held a dance pose to which he happily asked "Oh,do I see two love birds mating do I?"

Once Schroeder realized what he was doing,his eyes widened as he dropped Lucy straight to the ground and nervously remarked "That song and dance meant nothing Lucy." Lucy however didn't say anything as she just lay on the ground love struck despite Schroeder's sternness.

"This is all very exciting my king,but Galavant still lives. And he is still the greatest warrior in five kingdoms." Gareth broke this bad news to Richard as he determinedly/angrily retorted "Fine. If I can't win her love,I'll buy it. Bring me the king and queen of Valencia. I'll find you that stupid jewel."

He got out of his chair and proceeded to head for the dungeon until he suddenly stopped and came to a realization as he asked "Orange you glad I didn't say "Banana" again?"

"Not funny at all sir." Gareth replied to which Richard snapped his fingers in a "gotcha" manner.

* * *

 **BACK TO PRESENT DAY**

Back at a tavern in the village literally called "Ye Horses Ass" Isabella was sitting at a table fiddling with the jewel when she suddenly heard the voice of Galavant call out "Tommy! Tommy! There appears to be a rather large hole in my bucket and I would like you to fix it."

Galavant was sitting at the bar with Sidney,Charlie Brown,Snoopy,and Woodstock and Gal was empty on grog. All Charlie Brown and his crew had was some root beer due to their young age as the tavern owner came up to Gal and denied him more grog "Sorry Gal,I'm gonna have to cut you off."

"Tommy come on,it's me. It's Gal." He tried to conceive the owner to give him more only to be denied once again as Tommy declined "Gal,come on you're embarrassing yourself." to which the knight muttered in a drunken slur "I'm embarrassing yourself."

Snoopy however soon turned around on one of the chairs to see that Isabella was in the back corner of the tavern,and he pulled on Gal's shirt to get his attention.

"What is it dog?" He said as he turned around to see Isabella fiddling with the bright green jewel,he stared at her intently for a moment before he suddenly fell out of his chair with a loud thud. Charlie Brown and Sidney helped him get up while Snoopy and Woodstock snickered at the display.

Once he was feeling better and regained his posture,he alone walked over to her and kindly offered her a drink in a attempt to cheer her up "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No." She coldly declined to which Galavant sat down and stated "Good then you can buy me one. Now where were we? Two months ago you were imprisoned in a cellar. Then what happened?"

* * *

 **TWO MONTHS EARLIER AGAIN**

Isabella silently creaked the cellar open to see that Richard was negotiating with her parents. It was just him and Gareth in the throne room where as Lucy and Schroeder were on break.

"Ah,here we are. Regular spots please. Thank you very much. I believe you know where to stand. Now let me ask you one question,I've tried to be kind to you. Have I not?" Richard asked in an attempt to kindly persuade them to hand him the jewel to which the king of Valencia replied in awe that Richard thought he was being kind "You pillaged our peaceful kingdom,killed half our army."

"But I haven't killed you. I mean think about it. I've killed a massive amount of people this week,but I haven't kill-" Richard stated before a nasty throat suddenly interupted his negotiation as he commanded Gareth in pain "Gareth,I have a horribly scratchy throat. A bit of tea please."

"Tea for the king!" Gareth shouted and commanded the chef to which the latter ran off to collect said tea while Richard nervously remarked "I've been fighting a bug since the invasion. I swear it's the plague."

"It's not the plague." Gareth insisted that Richard was mostly fine and not suffering from the plauge as the king merely asked him to check his throat "Feel that though,does that feel lumpy?" to which Gareth coldly denied it "No."

"You didn't even feel it." Richard stated in awe that Gareth didn't even check his throat before their conversation was suddenly interupted by the queen of Valencia pleading "We beg you to show mercy to our people good King Richard."

Richard however merely chuckled and retorted "We've done this. Look here's the thing,my wife really wants that jewel of yours. Now I know at times she can come off as a bit,um...what's the word-"

"Evil."

"Cruel." The king and queen guessed what Richard was trying to say back to back to which the man kindly denied "No that's not it. If you're talking about Lucy than that's a bullseye but for Madelena,its more..."

"Sadistic."

"Vicious." The two former rulers of Valencia guessed once again to which Richard kindly tried to defend his wife "You know I think you really just have to get to know her-"

"She can be a bitch." Gareth nonchalantly stated and interrupted Richard's babbling as the man sternly requested "Would you stop it Gareth? to which the bodyguard obliged "All right." before Richard went back to his negotiating "How's about this? You tell me where the jewel is,we'll pack up shop. We'll stop the pillaging and the killing yada yada,everyone's happy."

"The jewel of Valencia is priceless." The king made it very clear that they would not give up the jewel only for Richard to merely try and show sympathy and understanding "I know. I know" before the king of Valencia continued "It is a symbol of Valencia,it has belonged not to us but to our people for thousands of years."

"Totally understand. Totally emphasize. Can I have it?"

"Never!" The king sternly declined and refused to give him the jewel as Richard gave off an annoyed sigh and angrily whined "This is so not how I wanted to do this! It is about to get very messy in here- oh my tea! Thank you very much." Richard suddenly stopped his threats of death towards the king and queen of Valencia when he saw that his tea had arrived. He slowly took a sip of it and asked the chef out of curiosity "Is there lemon in there?"

The chef suddenly got very nervous and honestly replied with a shaky voice "Yes my king? Some unsqueezed lemons." to which Richard thankfully complimented the chef with a smile "Well it's delightful. Just delightful." The chef gave off a quiet sigh of relief as Richard politely commanded the guards "Kill the king,make her watch."

Instantly Isabella shouted "No!" from below the cellars in a panic,giving away her location as everyone in the throne room turned their heads to face her.

* * *

 **BACK TO PRESENT DAY AGAIN**

Isabella's story seemed to be over as Galavant was busy munching on some chicken as the princess was disgusted by his pig like eating. Snoopy was given the left over bones and Woodstock was having some bird seed that Charlie Brown brought for him. Despite Woodstock not technically counting as one of his pets,he spent so much time with Snoopy that Charlie Brown felt it necessary to start providing for him.

"Sid or Chuck,fetch me a drink." Galavant requested as Charlie Brown was about to get up and get it before Sid suddenly offered to do it for him "Leave it to me Chuck,when he tells me to fetch things those are some of my favorite moments." before he ran off to get it

"Thanks again for the drink by the way." Galavant thanked Isabella for buying them the drinks and the food as she kindly corrected him "Drinks." to which the knight replied "Right,thanks again."

Charlie Brown after hearing Isabella's incredible story remarked in awe "That was quite a story princess. I don't think I could ever imagine going through something like that." to which the princess replied quite awestruck herself "I think so too Charlie Brown,I don't know how I even managed to get out of there alive. But anyways,my father used to tell stories of you Sir Galavant. Of your skill in battle. Your heroism,of your goodness." before Galavant spat out a big piece of pat to Isabella's disgust as she asked "What happened to you? Oh come on,I've come a long way,surely I deserve some king of backstory."

Galavant sighed and ultimately caved in to tell her his story as Snoopy raised his ears flew closer to him,and Charlie Brown scooted his chair closer before the knight stated "Alright. My parents were people of massive massive appetites. They loved everything. They loved food,drink,but most of all they loved each other. Ironically they also hated each other. And they fought violently every day. Didn't have time for much else in fact. So...at the age of 8,I swore off love. Devoted myself to doing something better with my life than wasting it on love. So I read,I trained,I learned languages. All the time other young men spent chasing girls,I spent that time bettering myself. But I come from a long family of lovers,you can't fight off genetics. So when it inevitably happened...when I fell-"

"You fell hard."

"I fell hard."

"And her?"

"She fell softer...as it turns out." Galavant finally seemed to have finished his story as Snoopy was silently crying while Charlie Brown patted Galavant on the back as a method of comfort to which he thanked him promptly "Thanks Chuck. Look I'd love to help really I would but I'm...I'm sort of out of the whole "damsel in distress" business at the moment so..."

Galavant clearly started to sound more sincere than before and apologized greatly for not being able to help out the princess,but Isabella wasn't through yet and persisted "I listened from below as he ordered my parents to their death. And after coming all this way your advice is for me to just turn a blind eye and watch King Richard destroy my kingdom and everyone I've ever loved?"

It was right then and there that Galavant got a very stern and determined look on his face as Charlie Brown's jaw dropped at the revelation and even Snoopy asked Woodstock through his thoughts "Wait,is she talking about THAT King Richard? The same King Richard that took Lucy and Schroeder?!"

Woodstock quietly chirped a response as Snoopy replied with intrigue "Oh man things just got interesting indeed." Galavant started to lean in closer and closer to Isabella as she nervously asked "What?" to which Galavant quietly asked back "Did you just say..."King Richard"?"

* * *

 **TWO MONTHS EARLIER...AGAIN**

Isabella was pulled straight out of the cellar and was reunited with her parents under the curious eye of King Richard. It only took about 5 seconds for Gareth to find the pouch that contained the jewel of Valencia as he smugly told Richard "Maybe this is what we're looking for." before he tossed the pouch to Richard and just like he was hoping,he had the jewel right in the palm of his hand as he happily remarked "Ohhh,so sparkly."

"Any luck on the jewel Richard?" The voice of Madelena suddenly and abruptly asked as she walked into the throne room to which he smugly replied "Well actually my dear-" before being rudely interupted by her "I know,I know you're working on it. Well why don't you stop working on it,start acting like Galavant and do something already?"

Richard started to shake in a mixture of fear and frustration as he meekly replied "Will do my queen." bedore Madalena stormed out of the throne room,leaving Richard furious that he couldn't tell her that he actually had the jewel. And to make things even worse,Lucy had just then arrived back from her break and smugly told the king "Well she's right you know,if Gally was in charge or better yet...me,the jewel would already be in my possession. You're loosing what little touch you had to begin with Richy." before Richard angrily exclaimed "I swear to god Lucy,if you weren't a young kid I would have put you on the chopping block a long time ago." to which Lucy developed a cocky smile and skipped happily through the castle.

"I also swear if I have to hear the name Galavant one more time. If only there was some way I could-" Richard ranted but stopped admits his rambling when he saw the fearful Isabella and got a brilliant idea as he asked Gareth "Ah,she's a pretty young thing isn't she Gareth?"

"A bit plump for my liking." Gareth polietly disagreed with Richard's affection for Isabella as the king retorted in confusion "Plump? The girl is 100 pounds soaking wet." to which Gareth clarified more specifically "I know but I like skinny. Like really unhealthy skinny."

Richard then ignored Gareth's quite frankly interesting preferences in women and continued his discussion with Isabella "You love your parents don't you my dear?" to which the princess fiercely retorted "Leave my parents be. Leave them be or so help I will kill you myself."

"And spunky-"

"Hah! More like chunky" Gareth rudely laughed and interutped Richard's observation as the king angrily shouted "Just stop it Gareth! I am trying to do something here!"

"Fine." Gareth respectfully obliged as Richard stomped back and sat down on his throne and announced his plan to the fearful yet brave Isabella "If we can't beat Galavant on his own turf,we'll bring him to our own. If you want your parents to live,you will travel to find Galavant. You tell him that I,King Richard have invaded your kingdom. Offer to pay him with the jewel,when that doesn't work I want you to tell him this...I feel like you should be writing this down." but suddenly stopped midway to which Isabella assured him "I will remember it."

"It's a bit long. I'd really be more comfortable if you wrote it down." Richard insisted that Isabella wrote down what he was telling her as the princess reassured him she will remember it "I will remember it."

"Like a steel trap." Her father added while her mother added even further "Always had a wonderful memory this one." before Richard reluctantly continued "Fine. You tell him that King Richard is a-"

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

"Cruel and vicious man. Four months I hid in that cellar,he and his queen slept right above me."

 **BACK TO FLASHBACK**

"And you tell him that every night,you would listen while-"

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

"He screamed at his queen,screamed at his queen and each night I would be left with only the sobs of that poor woman. Every night,she would cry out "I made the wrong choice. I'm so sorry Gals. I'm so sorry."

Isabella's blatant and manipulative lie appeared to be over and done with as she questioned in confusion "She must have left some maidens back home. Never knew what she meant. "I'm so sorry Gals." bedore Galavant suddenly had a distant memory of Madelana telling him in bed "I love you Gal." as he corrected Isabella in shock "I'm so sorry Gal. She was saying "I'm so sorry Gal." We all leave tommorow at sunrise. Chuck,Snoopy,Woodstock,Sidney,pack lightly there's a long journey ahead."

Charlie Brown spat out his root beer due to shock and Snoopy gave Woodstock a high five as he ecstatically danced with him and exclaimed through his thoughts "We're going on an adventure!"

"We're going on an adventure Sir Galavant?!" Charlie Brown questioned out of shock and bewilderment as Galavant asked when he thought that the boy seemed reluctant to join him "What's the matter Chuck?"

Charlie Brown got a very excited look on his face and replied "Oh no this is great! I've never gone on a adventure before,and quite frankly I'm scared half to death,but a couple years ago King Richard kidnaped two of our friends. Lucy and Schroeder,he's bound to have them there still. We can save them along with Valencia and Madelena!" to which Galavant faintly smiled and agreed to go after them as well "Then that's just what we'll do."

Before Galavant headed off to his home to prepare,Charlie Brown suddenly started to think about the others back home. He knew he couldn't just go off into the blue without them knowing as he thought to himself "I can't just go off on a adventure without them. I think they can be helpful."

He then walked up to the knight outside and polietly asked "Sir Galavant,there is also some other freinds of mine that I think could be of assistance on our journey. Maybe you should come with me so you can see them. If that is all right with you of course."

Galavant stood there by the horses and thought for a moment before he finally obliged to let the others come along "If they can be of any help,then they can come along. I must advise you though to not sugar coat anything to them,this is going to be a long,hard,and most likely life threatening journey."

Charlie Brown then got deep red in the face and his stomach churned at the thought,but in the end he knew what he had to do as he took a big gulp and replied "I know,but Linus deeply misses his sister despite how much they argue,and we gotta bring them both back home."

Galavant smiled and happily exclaimed when he noticed how determined Charlie Brown seemed to help his two lost freinds "With an attitude like that Chuck,you're sure to be not just a great squire,but a great knight one day." to which Charlie Brown turned beat red in the face and thanked Galavant uncontrollably as he,Sid,Snoopy,Woodstock and Isabella rode off to introduce their possible new teammates to the knight.

* * *

Back in Charlie Brown's area of the village,Linus,Peppermint Patty,March and Sally were coming home from another long day at school as the boy asked them out of curiosity "So how do you think Charlie Brown did on his first day? He should be coming back relatively soon." to which Sally ultimately shrugged and replied "Beats me,I wouldn't be surprised if he got fired on his first day."

"Chuck is a lot more capable than that Sally." Marcie retorted in defense of Charlie Brown as Peppermint Patty crankily added "If he actually got fired on his first day,I'll never speak to him again."

"That doesn't sound like a very encouraging way for him to get better Patty." Linus calmly disagreed with Patty's statement but before she could even give a reason why it was,they all suddenly stopped when they saw a group of horses in the distance coming towards them. They all recognized the white horse that the princess had and Sidney"s brown horse that carried a white beagle and a yellow canary,but they didn't seem to recognize the black horse that carried a very familiar looking man and a familiar blockhead.

"Hey Chuck and the others are back,but hold on a second,no way that's not who I think it is?" Patty asked in a mixture of confusion and excitement as she pulled out a telescope from her school pouch and looked through it. As she looked through it more and more closely and got a better look at the other man,she suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs "IT'S SIR GALAVANT! WHAT ON EARTH IS HE DOING HERE?!"

The rest of the group gasped and started to panic out of excitement as Linus tried to rationalize things and calm them down,but even he couldn't contain his inner fanboy for Galavant as he stated "Now,I'm sure there's a perfectly normal reason why Charlie's Brown is being brought home by Sir Galavant himself. Oh who am I kidding? This is unheard of!"

Soon the horses finally arrived and reached them as the entire group stared at the heroic knight in awe,but before they could ask him for autographs or any other kinds of questions,Charlie Brown,Snoopy and Woodstock jumped right down and told the entire group of their day and the impending quest they were about to embark on.

* * *

"So,there's a chance that we can still save Lucy and Schroeder?" Patty asked ecstatically to which Charlie Brown confidently confirmed her and the other's suspicions "Yes,and we're all going to be accompanying Sir Galavant and the princess on their journey tommorow morning. At least if you want too."

The entire group stood there in utter shock and bewilderment as Linus quietly muttered to himself "I never thought I'd see you again Lucy. Granted I hated all the times you tried to steal my blanket,but you're still my sister. I gotta bring you home."

Linus then got a stern and determined look on his face and heroically asked Galavant "Sir Galavant,it is of my deepest honor and pride to be able to accompany you on this journey,but all I really want is to save my sister Lucy."

"I deeply know what it's like to be separated from a loved one. I'll save Lucy,Schroeder,Valencia,and Madelena from King Richard if it's the last thing I do. I promise you all." Galavant heroically assured them that he'd bring Lucy and Schroeder home as the kids ecstatically cheered for him,as well as some cheers for Charlie Brown for even getting them on this journey in the first place.

Before riding off to prepare,Galavant turned to the kids and stated much more seriously and down to earth "I'm not going to lie to any of you,this is going to be an extremely dangerous journey. There's a chance that neither of you will come back. Are you all positively sure,that you want to accompany me on this...life threatening quest?"

"I'll go. For my crabby sister. She may be a pain to deal with,but she's still my sister." Linus determinedly stated as he stepped forward and held his blanket like a whip.

Snoopy made incoherent and random noises that consisted of gibberish as he and Woodstock jabbed their tiny swords and shields they left behind earlier that day into multiple directions,this obviously meant they were going too.

"I'm going too,but only because my sweet baboo is going and he needs someone like me to be there for him." Sally surprisingly decided to come with them as well as Linus shouted on instinct "I'M NOT YOUR SWEET BABBO!" before Sally stepped forward and swooned over him,much to his embarrassment as he held his blanket over him.

"Chuck needs someone to have his back. I would also never pass on an adventure with the knight of all knights. No siree." Patty heroically exclaimed as she stepped forward and joined the others.

"I've always wanted to see what kind of mystical creatures could exist in the world. I'll go if it means I can find something new out there." Marcie stepped forward before Galavant smiled at the kids and suggested "Well you all best get some rest then. We leave at sunrise." Galavant,Sidney,and Isabella then rode off to make their own preparations while the Peanuts Gang made their own preparations as well. It was now settled,Galavant,Sidney,Isabella,and the Peanuts Gang were about to embark on the most dangerous,most exciting,and most incredible adventure they've ever had.

* * *

 _And so begins our plot,of which there's quite a lot,with Isabella stringing Galavant_

 _And with the evil king,prepared to do his thing,and with the queen still pretty sure he can't_

 _And,with Gal about to start his journey one both twisty and immensely turny_

 _Oh,it's lots of plot we know! But anyway,hi ho! We're off and here we go! Come back for our next post to see what's next on Galavant!_

 _"Oh for gods sakes Jester! Stop with the singing and get back to what you're good at."_

 _"Knock Knock."_

 _"Not that"_

 _"Woohoo!"_ The jester excitingly exclaimed as he jumped into Madelena's bed and started to make out with her.


	3. Chapter 3: A Journey's Beginning

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 3: A Journey's Beginning

Charlie Brown and the others all went to bed extremely early that night,for tomorrow was going to be the start of a grand adventure that would push them all to their absolute limits. Hell it was a downright life threatening one too and despite that fear of not coming back lurking in the back of their minds and haunting their dreams,the thought of getting through it all,saving Lucy and Schroeder,and coming back to tell the tale to their children for generations to come kept them in check.

Charlie Brown slowly headed to his room shortly after he got back home and looked out his bedside window as the full moon hung over the horizon for as far as the eye could see. As he looked up at the stars he thought to himself with a hint of nervousness "Well Charles,you got something big ahead of you…...perhaps too big. I may not come back from this,but at least my star will always be up there. One of those stars is my star,and as long as it's up there,it will be like a comforting voice saying "Don't give up kid and keep going"" Immediately afterwards one of the stars fell out of the sky and became a shooting star as Charlie Brown groaned and fell onto his bed.

* * *

The next morning the gang awoke at the crack of dawn as they all sluggishly got out of their beds while Charlie Brown groaned "I'm going to miss this bed." After he got Sally up and was subjected to half a minute of her typical whining about having to get up this early while they ate their breakfast of cereal,he put all of his and her belongings he would take in a empty potato sack which only consisted of carbon copies of his and her clothes. While he did this he heard a sudden knock at the door as he called out to whoever it could be "I'll be there in a second."

After Charlie Brown finished packing up all of his and Sally's stuff,he grabbed the large sack and dragged it across the floor as he opened the door to be greeted with a half asleep Linus holding his blanket and another potato sack.

"Hey Linus." Charlie Brown quietly moaned under a yawn as Linus shot wide awake and enthusiastically greeted his friend with a smile "Good morning fellow travelers. Are you ready to help save a kingdom?" to which Charlie Brown nervously stammered "As ready as I'll ever be,and in that case probably never since I never thought I would." before Sally crankily added "I just want this whole thing to blow over."

"I think we should get going,I think we should head towards Sir Galavant's place before everyone else in the village wakes up." Linus softly suggested with another yawn as he and Sally proceeded to head on off,but before Charlie Brown followed after them,he took one last,long look at the interior of his hut and knowing he would be gone from it as well as the entire village for a long time,he gave off a deep sigh and thought to himself "Here goes nothing Charles." before he shut the front door and locked it with his key.

Charlie Brown then went on to the back yard to wake up Snoopy and Woodstock as he called out to both of them "Hey you two,we're leaving now. If there's any last minute things you need to do,do them now." to which the two animals awoke with a very long yawn and ended up falling off the doghouse with a loud thud. Once they both got up and regained their posture,Snoopy put his purple dog dish on top of his head to wear and picked up his doghouse intending to take it with him.

Charlie Brown's eyes widened at the sight of this as he asked his dog in disbelief "You're not planning on taking that with you?" only for Snoopy to pay no attention to his owner as he continued to carry it while Woodstock sat in his dog dish/hat.

"Whatever I do there's no stopping him." Charlie Brown shrugged and admitted in defeat as he followed after the others and headed off to the pick up point that was presumably at Galavant's place of residence.

* * *

Meanwhile Marcie and Peppermint Patty were slowly walking down the dirt road and street of their part of town to the pickup point with potato sacks in hand as Marcie yawned and remarked "If we have to get up like this everyday I may consider staying home."

Patty however while still very tired,was much more optimistic than Marcie and the others as she tried to encouraged her friend "Oh come on Marcie,this will be great for us. Gally will save the girl who dumped him,that princess will get her kingdom back,and as much as I hate to admit it,Lucy and Schroeder will be back,and we'll all have gotten a great deal of experience in the great outdoors." to which Marcie faintly smiled and changed her mind "Well when you put it like that sir,it really isn't something worth missing out on."

* * *

After about 10 more minutes of walking,they all finally made it to Galavant's place of residence and they all greeted each other under their own yawns before Charlie Brown decided to knock on the front door. While they waiting for someone to hopefully answer the door,Charlie Brown turned around to the rest of the group and quietly whispered so Galavant wouldn't hear "You know guys,if you don't want to go all you have to do is say so. Me and Sir Galavant can go and you guys can wait here."

"Are you kidding me Chuck? We all know you can't survive out there alone,even with Gally." Patty angrily exclaimed at the thought of them staying behind as Sally sternly added "Yeah we need to come with you big brother so we can make sure you do something right for a change." to which Charlie Brown sarcastically muttered "Thanks everyone." before Linus stated in a much more determined and heroic voice "King Richard has kept my sister and Schroeder hostage for two years. I'm not going to miss an opportunity to give him what he deserves."

Afterwards Galavant finally opened the door to reveal that he was wearing the same old knight's armor that he swore he would never wear again after Madalena dumped him as the kids all "ooo"-ed at the sight of it,even Snoopy felt the need to put down his doghouse to take a look at it as he and Woodstock both wolf whistled at the sight of it as well.

Speaking of which,Galavant was certainly more awake than the others as he cheerfully greeted them with a smile "Ah good morning everyone. Alright let's get this show on the road and rescue us some damsels and kingdoms." to which the rest of the kids nodded their heads and cheered in determination "Right." As Galavant headed towards his horse,his eyes were suddenly directed over to Snoopy's sat down doghouse as he whispered to Charlie Brown in awe "He's not seriously planning on bringing that thing is he?" to which the boy meekly replied "Don't try to stop him. Whatever I do,there's just no stopping him."

After giving Snoopy's doghouse another quick glance for a moment,Galavant reluctantly nodded his head in agreement and proceeded to hook it up to the back of his horse as Sid and Isabella walked out all ready as well.

"Oh I am so glad to be out of that manhole. Smelled like a wet dog that also rolled in a mud pit while just getting out of the bathroom." Isabella gave off a sigh of relief and groaned in disgust as Snoopy quietly chuckled and told Woodstock through his thoughts "So Galavant's house smells like Olaf? You know I do wonder if we'll run into any of them along the way."

Woodstock however merely shrugged his arms and chirped a response to which Snoopy replied in disagreement "No way. What use could King Richard get out of Spike or the others?" before their discussion was suddenly interrupted by Sid as he cheerfully exclaimed "Oh this is going to be so much fun everyone. It'll be just like a road trip,except it's one where we have to save a kingdom and two kids from a tyrannical dictator." to which Marcie respectfully disagreed "Well those aspects do kind of suck out the road trip aspect of this whole thing Sid."

Afterwards they all got on their horses as Patty,Marcie and Sally got on Isabella's,Linus,Snoopy,and Woodstock got on Sid's,and Charlie Brown alone got on Galavant's. And the next thing they knew it,they were off as the morning sky was a mixture of gold,purple,and red clouds. As they rode off into the glowing sunrise,Charlie Brown stared off into the horizon and said to himself once again "Here goes nothing Charles."

* * *

Sometime later they were in a small patch of woods very far away from the village,for they had managed to make a great deal of distance ever since they left that morning. Snoopy and Woodstock had since fallen asleep on the back of Sid's horse,Linus was swatting various bugs and insects away from him and Sally with his blanket,Patty had also fallen asleep as well while Marcie wrote down the various plants and animals she saw in her journal and Charlie Brown was nervously shaking at the thought of something terrible happening on their travels.

"What an easy journey this has been." Isabella happily remarked due to how easy their journey was so far as Sid calmly added with a smile "So peaceful." to which Charlie Brown gave a sigh of relief until Galavant suddenly halted them and cautiously retorted "Too peaceful."

Charlie Brown's smile then faded away as he started shaking again and frantically asked "Wait what does that mean? Are there bandits? Are there bears or tigers?" to which Galavant calmly replied while he got off his horse to inspect the environment "I don't know. And that's the problem."to which Patty woke up and asked in confusion "Hey why are we stopping?"

"Sir Galavant is making sure we stay alive sir." Marcie calmly clarified things to her while Galavant continued to search the forest of any kind of trouble that could get in the way. Things seemed to be looking good for the moment as he leaned down to inspect the ground for footprints,he was about lift his head back up and head back to the horses until he felt the tip of a sword touch the edge of his chin. Sure enough,it was a gang of bandits.

"Sir Galavant!" Charlie Brown instantly shouted at the sight of them to which Galavant immediately pulled out his sword and defended himself against the bandits. Snoopy and Woodstock were quickly awoken by all the commotion and once they saw them,they yiped,jumped right off the horse and cowered on a tree branch above them. Admits all this however,Linus decided to help and assist Galavant by using his blanket like a whip and swatting the bandits' backsides.

The first few members were a complete joke as both Galavant and Linus made complete mincemeat of them with a few quick punches and jabs to the face,eyes and even nose. Linus even managed to take one out entirely on his own by wrapping his blanket around one of their heads and pulled it down hard as the bandit's head was slammed right into the ground;knocking him out cold.

The final member of the bandit gang however was a masked and much more skilled swordsman compared to the rest as he twirled his razor sharp sword in all kinds of directions,greatly intimidating all the others. This didn't phase Galavant at all however as he got into a sword duel with him that he seemed to have the edge at,and to make things even easier Linus used his blanket to grab the sword right out of the bandit's hand as Galavant knocked him out with a good ole punch to the face.

The fight finally seemed to be all over and done with as Galavant put his sword away and complimented the kid that helped him out "You know you got some skills with that blanket of yours. Used it better than I ever could. Looks like you see something new everyday."to which the boy smiled at the compliment and replied "Well when you've dealt with bullies at summer camps,you learn a thing or two about self defense."

Things seemed to be back to normal again as Snoopy and Woodstock slowly descended from the tree branch and Charlie Brown's and the other's panicking faded away into their normal selves,but before they headed off again,Galavant stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice shout out from behind "My hero!"

Instantly the man turned around and just as he was expecting,it was none other than Madalena smiling at him cheerfully as he asked in a mixture of hapiness and confusion "Madalena? But I'm coming to save you." to which the fair maiden somberly replied "I've missed you Gal."

"I've missed you too darling. But I don't understand,why did you leave me for-" Galavant pondered in confusion on why Madalena was suddenly out here in the forest before another familiar voice joined the conversation and cut him off,except this voice was one he had complete hatred and contempt for "Who me? Still stings doesn't it hero?" It was none other than King Richard who had miraculously appeared by Madelena's as he continued his rambling and asked "Actually,I have a question. How can you be a hero if you're not wearing any pants?"

Galavant was obviously confused by this question of Richard's until he looked down and saw that he was indeed in his underwear with red polka dots with his face on them. He was absolutely shocked and completely embarrassed by this as he tried desperately to cover it up but to no avail.

Madelena bursted out laughing at the seams as Richard insulted the knight even more "Hero my ass. You've lost it Galavant. Now if you excuse me,we have to get freaky." before kissed Madelena on the wrist,and now it seemed that the entire group was laughing at him.

It was a absolute riot as Marcie tried to cover her face,Linus was holding back tears,Charlie Brown was turning away so he didn't have to look at the display,Snoopy and Woodstock were rolling on the ground,Sally was red in the face and now it seemed that a crowd was growing and growing. Soon it was like an entire castle's worth of people was busting at the seems,but the breaking point for Galavant was when Richard kissed Madelena smack on the lips as he shouted at the top of his lungs "Nooooooooooooo!" and in a instant woke up. It was all a dream.

* * *

Galavant woke up by a doused out campfire in the middle of a patch of woods. Most of the stuff that they had out the night before had already been packed up which included a tent made out of old bed sheets,and Snoopy's doghouse that he took out for the night. The rest of the gang was staring at Gal with mortified and confused faces as they with the exception of Isabella and Sid sat on the horses awaiting Gal to wake up as Isabella muttered out of annoyance while she folded up their renaming blankets "You've been screaming like a castrated hyena for the past 10 minutes." to which Snoopy said to Woodstock in his thoughts "He sounded more like Lucy whenever I would lick her. You know I think I'll do that the first time we see her again,for old times sake."

Patty relieved that the screaming had stopped exclaimed as she uncovered her ears "I'm just glad that's over. I couldn't take a single second of him screeching anymore." to which Marcie calmly added while she also uncovered her ears and went back to her writing "I think his vocal range could shatter a wall of glass sir." before Sally angrily exclaimed as she too uncovered her ears "And I thought my brother could be annoying. Sheesh!"

Linus on the other hand was slightly amused by the whole display as he quietly whispered to Charlie Brown "I think he had the classic "I'm in my underwear in public dream"" to which both he and Charlie Brown chuckled at the joke.

Galavant was quickly reminded of the nightmare he had just had and instantly looked down to see that he thankfully still had his pants on as he remarked in relief "Ah,my pants are on. My pants are definitely on. You've still got it."before he got up and heroically stated "Okay gang it's time to go. Adventure awaits."

 _ **Galavant:** I'm off on a hero's journey,out where adventure lies on a quest the poets will sing about._

 _ **Isabella:** With destiny at your shoulder._

 _ **Sid:** An ego of massive size._

 _ **Galavant:** And a face most chicks have a thing about!_

 _ **Isabella:** And so what if you're still hung over?(Right!)_

 _ **Sid:** So what if you smell like slop?(Yeah)_

 _ **Isabella:** So what if you've got that pesky little muffin top?(Wait now hold-)_

 _ **Everyone:** You're off on a hero's journey!_

 _ **Galavant:** A champion through and through._

 _ **Everyone:** More or less doing what all the heroes do._

 _ **Galavant:** And I ride to save my one true love._

 _ **Sid And Boys:** Though she ripped your heart in two._

 _ **Galavant:** Not true._

 _ **Sid And Boys:** Pretty true._

 _ **Isabella And Girls:** Very true._

 _ **Galavant:** To destroy the king she was forced to wed._

 _ **Isabella And Girls:** More like chose to wed._

 _ **Galavant:** Not true._

 _ **Isabella And Girls:** Kind of true._

 _ **Sid And Boys:** Got to say sort of true._

 _ **Galavant:** And I ride to help the princess who I've taken 'neath my wing._

 _ **Isabella:** If they find out I'm working for the king-_

 _ **Galavant:** Wait what was that?_

 _ **Isabella:** What? Never mind. *Nervous chuckle.*  
_

 _ **Galavant:** Did you just say-_

 _ **Isabella:** Not a thing._

 _ **Galavant:** No I'm pretty sure you just said-_

 _ **Everyone:** You're off on a hero's journey!_

 _ **Galavant:** And this is a hero's vow,I'll return!_

 _ **Sid:** Rising victorious!_

 _ **Isabella:** And how? __No really I mean how?_

 _ **Galavant:** Nothing's gonna stop my journey now!_ _(Off on a hero's journey,off_ _on a hero's journey,off_ _on a hero's journey,off_ _on a hero's journey,off_ _on a hero's journey,off_ _on a hero's journey!)_

Galavant then suddenly inhaled deeply and gagged out of exhaustion as he groaned "Holy shit I'm out of shape. Ohh my tummy hurts. Ohhh,that was a long song." to which Snoopy and the others rolled their eyes. Granted Galavant was seen as a personal hero to them,but his screaming from earlier and his odd quirks was a indicator that this journey wasn't going to be exactly pleasant.


	4. Chapter 4:Joust Freinds(Pun Intended)

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 4: Joust Friends(Pun Entirely Intended)

 _Author's Note: This chapter is going to be very long,I don't want this series to drag out for a bajillion chapters since there are so many episodes of Galavant and they are so long too so expect lengthy chapters._

The gang continued their journey throughout the countryside without any major problems or hassles. They soon came across a fork in the middle of the road which pointed towards Valencia in the west as Patty said relived "At least we're in the right direction."

Galavant in a tired and sore voice asked Isabella "Princess can we swap horses? Yours looks so much softer."

When she heard that,she scoffed and asked "What is wrong with you? All you've done since we've left is complain. You're supposed to be a bloody hero."

"And I've got every intention of being one princess. I'm gonna save Madelena. I'm gonna get your kingdom back. There's gonna be some pretty legendary hero-ing happening around here pretty damn soon."

Sally groaned and retorted annoyed "You've said that like 5 times already. We get it already."

Galavant turned to the girl and defended himself "Well I need to remind us so we don't lose sight of our goal. We don't need pointless detours that only exist to pad things out." while Linus whispered to Charlie Brown "It's certainly working so far because that's all he ever talks about."

Galavant hearing this replied "Hey I heard that Linus,look it's going to be dark soon and this road is gonna be filled with bad guys who would like nothing more than to have their way with your small and weak bodies."

Isabella thinking that was directed at her gasped "How dare you!" to which Gal clarified "I was talking to the kids and the dog."

"I say we find a tavern and hunker down for the night." Gal suggested to which Marcie replied "That sounds really nice sir. It's been awhile since we've slept on a nice bed."

Snoopy added to Woodstock "And awhile since we had decent food too." as he thought of a giant pizza the size of a table.

Isabella however broke bad news to them and said "I hate to rain on anyone's parade but how do you plan on paying for anything hmm? We have a priceless jewel we can't spend and a dog and a bird we can't eat." Snoopy and Woodstock yipped at the mention and hid on Linus as he sighed.

Patty said to Marcie "I sure don't want to sleep on the ground again. That stuff stinks." to which Marcie agreed "A bed would be very nice indeed. I just hope we don't have to sleep on the horse."

Their pondering was however interrupted by Charlie Brown suggesting when he saw a fyler on the fork "Or we could joust! 1.000 shillings grand prize!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Valencia Richard and Madelena were enjoying a meal in the dining hall,of course they were at a long table that stretched across the entire room,but that didn't stop her from noticing Richard's questionable eating habits.

Instead of eating his food normally,Richard had the chef feed it to him like a parent does to a baby as she,Gareth,and even Lucy and Schroeder watched him with pity.

Lucy and Schroeder ate their food at a smaller table nearby as she whispered to him "That is one of the things I like about being here. Seeing Richy like that is something I don't think I'll ever get tired of."

"He certainly is less than kingly,it's a strange sight to behold but I would be lying if I said I didn't find it entertaining." Schroeder smiled as the chef gleefully said to the king "Catapult at the ready." before he put a meatball in Richard's mouth imitating a catapult sound.

Richard like a child clapped at the performance and gleefully picked another meatball,but this time the chef said "This one's coming on horseback." as he clicked his tongue to sound like a horse and did the same thing as before.

Gareth decided to intervene and suggetsed firmly "Chef. Why don't you let the king feed himself in front of his wife? She's watching."

"No keep going. I love this." Lucy intervened as the chef continued to do so and picked up another piece.

"Open your drawbridge here comes the cannonball!" Richard opened his mouth wide open as the chef made a hissing sound and put it in his mouth as Richard gleefully laughed.

However it stopped when he realized that piece was a fatty piece and complained "Ohh! Ew! There's fat on this piece. I don't like it. Take it out."

"All right. All right." The chef said as Richard stuck his tongue out with the piece on it as he took it right off.

* * *

Madelana having had enough of this display cleared her throat and said "Right Okay Well….that's going to do it for me."

"But darling you've barely touched your roast peacock."

"Chef. Be a doll and shove a few more cannonballs down my husband's throat. I'm growing weary of his voice." She walked out of the room in silence as Richard said to everyone in the room "Never start a marriage with a kidnapping. All of you promise me right now."

"Yeah we promise my king." "Rock solid." "Definitely." "I wish Sally was here so you could tell her that."

"Still it's fine. I'm sure once I kill Galavant in front of her,she'll change her tune." Richard said confidently to which Lucy objected "No she won't. It should be perfectly obvious why she won't."

"What do you mean by that Lucy?" Richard asked dimwitted to which she didn't say a word and only left the room in a awkward silence.

Richard noticed this and asked "What's with the awkward silence?"

Gareth decided to answer and said a little more cautiously "Uh,it's-" "What?" "No its nothing." "Speak." Richard insisted to which Gareth finally admitted "Well um,I just think and I say this very respectfully sire…..you got to man up. You got to butch up for her a little bit."

"Me?"

"Yeah!"

Lucy decided to give her thoughts on the situation and said "You know it's really pathetic when Charlie Brown is more of a man than the great King Richard." to which Schroeder agreed "Yeah I have to agree with Lucy. You are just not cut out for your role as a husband….and certainly not as a king."

Richard turned towards them and retorted "You know I don't think I should be taking advice from kids." but Gareth agreed as well "No they got a point sire. Charlie Brown sounds like a Pratt's name-"

"That's too generous. More like a blockhead." Lucy interupted while Richard gasped "That's exactly what you called me. That was really rude. But never mind all that,the point of the matter is that I am Mr Butch! Oh poop I got gravy on my tummy flowers."

He gasped at what he just said and turned to Schroeder who gave off a disapproving face while Lucy asked with a smug smile "What was that Mr Butch?"

"Oh my god you're right."

* * *

"Come with me sire." Gareth said as he,Richard,and the chef followed him into a very big room. As they left the room,Schroeder asked Lucy "What do you think they're doing?"

"I don't know but I know it will blow up in his face spectacularly. I'm serious not even Charlie Brown can could stoop to this level of blockhead."

The room they headed to was in actuality Gareth's room as Richard exclaimed at the sheer size "Holy cow! This is your room?!"

It had a king size bed in the corner,a big window which gave him a good view of the land,a fireplace,and a frankly terrifying painting of him with a woman's body in the Mona Lisa pose. Richard was in awe of the room until he got a whiff of a funny smell.

"What's that smell?"

"Testosterone." Gareth replied to which Richard described it as "Musky."

"Look,if you want your wife to respect you,you've got to earn her respect. You need to man up." Gareth said trying to move things along while Richard sighed "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Well it just so happens you're talking to the professor in the art of manhood. And I'm gonna give you a makeover." Gareth smiled to which Richard showed gratitude "Gareth,I cannot thank you enough. Come here you!" He moved in for a hug but Gareth stopped him and said "Hey,I've only ever hugged one man in my life and it was the day my father died."

Gareth sighed as Richard showed a bit of remorse and sympathy until he unexpectedly continued "I squeezed that rotten bastard to death."

"Right. We'll hug later. Good talk." Richard said out of a mixture of fear and confusion as he and Gareth began manhood training.

* * *

Back with Galavant's group,they had just made it to the jousting festival. There were tents everywhere,people drinking and having fun,street performers doing fire breathing tricks,and lots of people jousting which ended in lots of pain and broken armor. Everyone except for Isabella seemed to be excited as Patty exclaimed "Look at this Chuck,we're at a jousting tournament. I bet you never thought you'd be at one of these?" When no one responded,she whispered to Snoopy "Who does he think he is the king?" to which he bopped her on the head with his shield.

Sally looked at the knights and when she saw them in all that fancy armor,she looked at Linus and imagined him in that armor expect smaller of course. He took a look at her and rolled his eyes with embarrassment.

As they reached the sign up booth Isabella muttered "This is a terrible idea." However before anyone could prove her wrong,Sidney was already singing Gal up.

"May I present a late entry to the joust,the lord of the sword-" "Sid." Isabella cut him off as he jumped straight to the point "This is Galavant. He wants to joust."

The manager said in disbelief "Sir Galavant? It's an honor. I'll just need 100 shillings for your entry fee and we'll get you signed in." The group was obviously not pleased as the flyer said nothing about an entry fee as Patty yelled to the man "What is this all about? People come here to win shillings not pay them!"

The man was about to tell her off until two voices interrupted their argument,and frankly these voices belonged to two people that both groups were familiar with. The first voice was super rash and loud,while the other voice was smooth,arrogant,and smug.

* * *

The first voice said in that rash tone "Hey look Sir Jean it's a complete gang of losers,with a special guest appearance by Sir Galavant."

The second voice said "Well well well Thibault,what do we have here?"

They all groaned and turned around to see two of their worst rivals,especially to the Peanuts Gang. The person the first voice belonged to was a very short kid with long black hair and two ridiculously big sideburns. He wore a blue peasant's outfit and a backwards on hat along with a permanent frown on his face. The peanuts kids knew this kid as Thibault,Thibault was a former resident of their village that made their lives a living nightmare especially to Marcie and Peppermint Patty since they lived so close to each other. Thibaut's attitude was always a grouchy one that put even Lucy to shame,and his attitude towards women was also one to be looked down upon. He saw them as nothing but tools to get work done and no matter how many times someone would prove him wrong,he would deny it. However that nightmare was supposedly put to a end when he left to become a squire for another knight far away,and it just so happened that the knight he was standing by was the knight.

The knight had a traditional knight's attire with a chain mall covering him,a red cape,and short brown hair with a mustache. This was a former friend/rival of Galavant. Jean Hamm.

"Hello Jean Hamm." Galavant muttered in a annoyed tone as Patty tried her hardest to appear respectful to Thibault as she groaned "Hello Thibault. It's a pleasure to see you again." Galavant out of curiosity asked "You know this kid?"

Patty whispered to him "That's Thibault. He's been a total pain in the behind ever since he lived with us. We thought he was gone when he moved away,but I guess he moved to be this guy's squire." Galavant looked at the kid and noticed his sideburns and muttered "He certainly looks like a pain."

Thibault got a devilish smile and said menacingly "You know I was just thinking about all of you guys and girls and what a surprise that we are all together again." He took a look at the group and happily greeted each of them while simultaneously insulting them.

"Hey Marcie,you really should get out of the writing business and get back to the kitchen and laundry where you belong." She groaned and corrected him "Actually it's documentation of wildlife and flora,something you wouldn't understand." Thibault ignored her insult and moved on to Linus.

"Well well well Linus,I see you still hold onto that blanket like it's a newborn child. Something you will clearly never have if you continue to behave in public like that."

"Sally Sally Sally,you really should get it through your thick skull that Linus hates your guts. If someone wrote it it big letters you still wouldn't get it." Sally rolled her eyes and ignored the insult under the illusion that Linus did have romantic feelings for her.

"And here we are at the most pathetic of them all…..Charlie Brown. I bet that you still can't kick the can without falling on your back like a klutz." Charlie Brown got red in the face and tried to defend himself with "Well…..yeah but Sidney picked me to be the squire of Sir Galavant and I've gotten better as a person no doubt about that."

Thibault merely laughed and insulted the knight "Well then he must be really desperate if he picked the likes of you." Galavant rolled his eyes and retorted "Do you ever shut your trap?" to which he didn't respond. He did however notice that two kids were missing and asked "Where's that crabby girl and the Beethoven lover?"

Marcie in a attempt to sound intimidating which was rare from her answered "King Richard kidnapped them two years ago. We're going to save them along with Valencia." Thibault bursted out laughing and yelled "Can you believe this Jean Hamm? These losers and this washed up knight think they can go up to King Richard and save a nation! Please they couldn't save Frieda's cat in a tree!"

Jean hushed him with a hand motion so he could talk to Gal "Well if it isn't Galavant. Long time no see old friend. Nice beard. I'm talking about her of course but the facial hair is nice as well."

* * *

"Sir Galavant wishes to enter the joust." The manager said to Jean and Thibault when Isabella said sarcastically "Oh yes,that would have been a hoot but unfortunately we don't have the 100 shillings."

"Awww are times that tough since Madelena see'd-ya-later huh Gal?" Jean asked to which Thibault added "What you bozo's can't even scrape together an entry fee? Even if you joined all your shillings together you still wouldn't have enough."

Isabella turned to Snoopy and said "God I wanna slap this kid." to which he replied in his thoughts "Oh you haven't seen the half of it sister." Charlie Brown in a attempt to prove Thibault and Jean wrong snatched Isabella's pouch away and without really thinking pulled out the jewel of Valencia.

"Actually we got more than a pesky entry fee. I offer forth the priceless jewel of Valencia as collateral." And just like that he gave the jewel to the manager,it was gone.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Isabella shouted as Patty added "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BLOCKHEAD?!" and Linus added even further "That jewel was keeping Isabella's family alive!" "Nice going big brother!" The entire group shouted insults at Charlie Brown as he went ghost white in the face at the realization of what he had done.

Isabella continued "The jewel of Valencia is not collateral. It is the cornerstone of my kingdom,wars have been waged over it." The manager however ignored her description and asked "So I'll put it in the same ballpark as the rooster then?" Charlie Brown was about to say "No" but Galavant and Sidney had already approved of the idea and the manager shouted "Sir Galavant will fight the first match!"

* * *

The rest of the gang along with Isabella stared at Charlie Brown with anger filled eyes as he gave off a nervous smile and turned purple due to how embarrassed he was,but he brushed it off when he decided to help Galavant get his armor on.

"I can tell you want to bail. I'll give you five seconds to bail." Jean offered while Galavant retorted "I don't want to bail."

"I do."

"You do?"

"Oh yes I want to bail…...your mama out of jail when she gets arrested for theft." All the others groaned at the terrible joke Jean made,even Thibault was cringing at the joke as Gal said "You know what Jean? It's 1256 the "Your mama" jokes are getting really old." Even Thibault added "Yeah he's got a point."

Jean however didn't listen and continued "So is your mama."

"Seriously Jean. It's getting really worn out."

"We-"

"Don't." Gal had seemed to shut him as he proceeded to put his jousting armor on,before of course Jean said "Your mama!" as Thibault and the entire group shouted "SHUT UP!" and he did.

"Does this strap get on the front or the back?" Charlie Brown asked while he helped Galavant get his armor on as he replied "I have no idea. I haven't worn one of these in years."

"Hold on!" Isabella shouted as she walked up to the two and said "Yeah,um feel the need to check in 'cause remember everyone I love dies if we lose that jewel,so you definitely got this right?" Isabella asked as Charlie Brown added "Yes please tell me you got this because I don't think I can show my face to them until this is over." He glanced over to the overs as Snoopy sharpened his teeth with a file.

"Yes I've got this." Galavant replied,but Isabella was still unsure and groaned "Oh good god do I have to do everything?"

* * *

She faced the entire crowd and shouted loud enough for everyone to hear "Galavant is the greatest hero of our entire kingdom!" However his frankly messy attempt to get his armor on did a excellent job of proving otherwise as Thibault shouted "I didn't know today was Opposite Day!"

Isabella however continued as she resisted the urge to punch him "He will not participate in a joust like some common knight. This is a man who slays dragons. He is the lord of the….." "Sword." Sidney clarified but Isabella gave up "Lo-no sorry I can't."

"Fair enough. Sir Galavant we will advance you to the final on merit!"

"Fine by me." Jean said as the audience and the others applauded. Galavant's name was set on the final battle of the tournament board as Marcie said to a frustrated Patty "I hope this plan works." to which she added "If Chuck loses us the jewel AND Valencia I'll never speak to him again."

Isabella walked up to Galavant who had finally managed to get his armor on thanks to Charlie Brown and grunted "I just got you one more night to find it. We are not losing that jewel.' As she walked away obviously frustrated,she called out "And your armors on backwards dumbasses!

Charlie Brown shouted "UGHHHHHHHHHHH!" and walked away while Galavant followed as Snoopy and Woodstock giggled at the display.

Linus holding his blanket said nonchalantly "Yeah we are doomed." as Thibault added smugly "Yes. Yes you are."

Linus got annoyed and swatted Thibault away from the group with his blanket while he moaned to the others "Man he's annoying." as they all said in unison "You said it."

* * *

Sometime later Galavant was practicing with Snoopy and he was getting absolutely destroyed by him as Isabella and the others watched. Each and every time Snoopy would use his size or his increased speed as a four legged animal to his advantage despite how little he went on all fours. Charlie Brown sat in complete silence as he felt the heavy stares of the others pound on him. Granted they were in the tournament now,but it came at the risk of losing the jewel,Valencia,and Lucy and Schroeder.

After another humiliating loss and Snoopy walked away like a champion,Patty exclaimed "Man you are terrible. You're losing to a dog half the size of you."

"Hey I'm just a little rusty that's all." Galavant defended himself while he lay on the ground as Marcie said "That's a whopping total of 10 wins for Snoopy and 0 for Sir Galavant."

"Ok maybe I'm a little bad but I got this everyone." Galavant admitted as he got up from the dirt.

"I need you to win this joust,and you're certainly in no condition to do that. I also want to deck that Thibault schmuck in the noggin. Do you agree?"

"I do not. Well except for the kid because man he's a handful. Makes me wonder how you kids dealt with him for so long." Galavant replied as Patty exclaimed "I have no idea either."

Galavant turned around to see Isabella pointing a sword at him obviously hinting at a duel. "What you're gonna train me?" Isabella didn't say a word and instantly knocked Gal's sword out of his hand as he said convinced "Okay."

"My father is a man's man who never got a male heir,so from time to time I humored him and let him treat me as one. You should stretch." She took off her cloak and got into a outfit more suitable for training as Galavant replied "Oh please heroes don't stretch."

"Mm-Hmm. Pick up your sword." Isabella commanded as the others started to cheer him on,even Sally shouted "Fix my brother's mistake!" as Charlie Brown hid his face in shame.

Gal picked up his sword only for it to be knocked out again as the cheers stopped and he asked "Is this your way of building my confidence? You're just gonna humiliate me in front of a group of kids all day long or-"

"You're out of practice,out of shape. It's alright to admit that you're afraid." Isabella interrupted to which Gal chuckled "You're not gonna annoy me into doing this princess." He started to walk away annoyed but he was cut off by Isabella "Galavant!"

"She knocked me down everyone. Is that what you want to hear? Yeah she took the legs right out from under me. So yeah,yeah I'm afraid,I'm afraid of what happens the next time I get knocked down."

The group sat in complete silence until Isabella encouraged him "Any man can get knocked down. The hero is the man who gets back up. Now…..pick up your sword."

She pointed his sword at him again for another duel as the kids started to chant "Pick up your sword." over and over again as Charlie Brown unexpectedly encouraged him the most "You can do it Sir Galavant!" This perked him up as he picked up his sword and proceeded to train with Isabella and Snoopy as they all cheered on.

* * *

They went through typical sword training and later she rode on top of him like a horse as he held a long pole to simulate jousting.

"I don't see how this is helping."

The next thing they did was trying to get on a horse quickly and efficiently,but Gal would miss the mark again and again as he flew right off into the ground. Push ups were next as Marcie counted. "15" "30"

 _There comes a time in every tale,when the hero must prevail._

 _Gonna be an epic fail unless you show some pluck._

 _Once the training sequence starts,you gotta grow some manly parts._

 _I'm talking big ones off the charts or else the plot will suck._

 _So stand up! And go for glory stand up! Or there is no story stand up! Don't let your legend suck!_

Isabella saw Galavant take a break as he dumped a big bucket of water over him,he glistened in the sunlight as she said softly and slowly "Damn."

 _Now you're looking pumped and cut,and it's time to check your gut._

 _Gotta kick your rival's butt,it all ends here if not._

 _Soon the battle will begin,and you better be all in,'cause if you don't fight and win,there really is no plot._

 _So stand up!(_ "I think you're ready." _) stand up! (_ "And if I'm not?" _) or there is no story stand up! (_ "Let me worry about that." _) stand up now!_

* * *

At the end of the day,Galavant's training seemed to be over as they all rushed to him to congratulate him. Patty exclaimed "You go out there and show Thibault and Jean what you can do."

"You get us our Jewel back!" Sally encouraged as Linus added "I would most rather appreciate it if this wasn't in vain you know."

Snoopy ran up to Gal and licked his entire body as he jumped into his arms like a man carries his just wed wife,Gal expressed disgust at the dog saliva all over him as they all laughed at the situation.

Before they headed off to bed to prepare for the joust tomorrow,Charlie Brown slowly walked up to Isabella feeling guilty and stammered "Princess? I'm terribly sorry about giving the jewel away. I wasn't thinking straight and it'll have been my fault if we lose it along with Valencia."

Isabella looked down at the kid who looked pretty guilty and got a smile as she said reassuringly "It's gonna be okay Charlie Brown. Gal will win that joust tomorrow,and I'll make sure of it." He was relieved that Isabella wasn't angry with him anymore,but he was also confused what she meant by that. Before he could ask her what she meant,she had already headed off to bed so he felt it best to just wait till tomorrow and see how things go.

* * *

The next morning before the joust,Isabella headed towards Jean and Thibault's tent with 2 cups and a jug. She had an idea but she didn't tell anyone,although she did say she would make sure of it that Galavant won.

She walked through the tent to see Thibault and Jean sitting at a table eating their breakfast as she slowly and seductively asked "Want some company?"

Instantly Thibault snapped at her "Get outta here you dumb broad,we got to train for when we beat that knight of yours."

Jean however suggested to the boy "Hold on a second Thibault. Let's see what she wants. Well hello there."

"Hi. Can I interest you fine gentlemen in a drink?"

"No way girl,we got our joust coming up." Thibault replied to which Jean agreed "Yeah,big joust coming up."

Isabella was not defeated yet and insisted "Mm,rumor has it that you like a good warmup."

Jean was obviously getting turned on by this and decided to go along with it "Well Hello-" "Hello there" "Yes Yes Yes,let's proceed." Isabella was eager to get this isn't other with as poured a drink into his chalice while she poured root beer into Thibault's. For not even she was willing to give a kid alcohol.

"Cheers." Jean said as he took a sip and spat some of it out as he asked "Mmm,what is that?"

"Oh absinthe,it's not strong. But you are,open wide." Isabella giggled as she tiped the cup upwards sending the absinthe down his throat and whispered so he or Thibault wouldn't hear "Like your mama."

"Hmm come again?"

"Uh,nothing. All the way now,we are going all the way tonight." Isabella seductively said as she subtly got him to drink the entire cup,this was not going to end well for him.

* * *

Back in Valencia,Madelana walked into the throne room looking for Richard as she asked "Richard,could we please just eat separately? I don't know if I can stomach another display of-" but she stopped when she saw that Richard set up a dinner table by the fire.

"What's going on?" Madelena asked to which Richard sternly demanded in a deeper voice than usual "Sit down."

"Richard what kind of lame attempt is-"

"I said "sit" woman." Richard rudely interrupted as Madelena did as she was told with a scowl.

"That's better." Unbeknownst to them,Gareth,the chef,Lucy,and Schroeder were watching through the doorway as Lucy said to Gareth "If he fails you owe me 5 shillings.' to which he replied "You're on girl."

"Wine?" Richard asked as Madelena replied "Oh I'm not sure if I-" but she was cut off by Richard already pouring her some.

"I'll be drinking an ale…...from the bottle." Richard said trying to sound manly as he took a big gulp of ale from the bottle and burped very loudly as Gareth and the chef smiled while Lucy rolled her eyes and whispered to Schroder "Man this guy is desperate."

Madelena watched in disgust as Richard asked "Yeah I burped,do you whiff it?"

The chef patted Gareth on the chest as a way to compliment him for his work,but Gareth merely pushed him against the doorway harder.

* * *

The joust was just about to get started as the Peanuts gang sat in the stand and cheered while Snoopy was twirling a sign that had Galavant's face on it. Even Thibault was sitting in the stand but he didn't say a word to anyone,he just wanted Jean to show them their supposed place.

The manager announced out loud as he walked to the middle of the field "Ladies and Gentlemen it is time for your main event! One joust for all the marbles! Also a rooster and a jewel."

Sidney and Isabella looked at each other with annoyed faces as the manager completely disregarded the value of the jewel of Valencia,but they ignored it as the manager continued "Our first finalist,Sir Jean Hamm!"

The audience cheered while the Peanuts gang however booed at his name,Thibault rolled his eyes and said "Just wait,pretty soon you'll wish you're with him than with Galavant."

However he was proven wrong when Jean stumbled out of the tent and tripped on one of the holders. He was obviously drunk thanks to Isabella's scheme and it showed when he upchucked in his armor. The audience gasped and retched in disgust as Patty shouted "Whoa!" and Thibault shouted "What is up with him?! Get up you prat!" Snoopy covered Woodstock's eyes as he sat on top of his head so he wouldn't have to see that and Linus asked "What happened to him?"

The manager decided to move on and contimued "And introducing Mr Cheekbones himself,Sir Galavant!" The audience roared as the Peanuts kids chanted "Sir Galavant!" as he came riding in more gracefully than Jean that's for sure. He sported typical jousting armor as Isabella walked up to him and reminded him "We've all trained for this. You're ready for this. You're a hero and heroes get back up."

"These are all inspiring and valid points. Just one minor problem." Galavant said regretfully to which Isabella asked "What's that?"

"I can't move."

"Come again?"

"I literally can't move my arms or legs. I think we trained too hard."

"You're not serious?" Isabella asked in a panic to which Galavant demonstrated "No? Watch this." He tried to move his arms up from the horse's reigns but his armor was jammed and wouldn't let him move. He was physically and mentally stuck.

"That's my full range of motion."

"Well that's not good."

"I know it's not good!"

"How did you get on the horse?"

"I slept on the horse."

Isabella sighed with panic and annoyance as the joust began with a blow of a special horn,and the audience roared with applause. What they didn't expect however was due to each of the combatant's mental and physical states,their horses slowly walked towards each other rather than gallop and sprint.

The applauses and cheers slowly died down as the entire audience sat in complete silence. Even the Peanuts kids were dumbfounded as Snoopy said to Woodstock sarcastically "Wow what a match huh?" and Charlie Brown whispered to Patty "Does this usually happen during jousts?"

"I don't know Chuck but it's certainly more entertaining than this."

Eventually the knights reached each other and raised their javelins with the intent to knock each other off,but all they managed to do was merely jab each other in the chest as Jean said out loud in a uninterested slur "Ow."

Soon they couldn't keep their balance any longer and they both fell of their horses at the same time as they slowly walked away,leaving them in the dirt.

* * *

It appeared to be a tie as the manager ran up to both of them and announced in a panic since this typically never happened before "Okay well...first one to his feet is the winner!"

"Are you serious?" Gal murmured as they both tried their hardest to get up but to no avail. Galavant turned to Isabella as she told him sternly "Get Up." that combined with the now encouraging cheers from the kids encouraged him to get up. It was a painful ascendage as the pain of going against you armor was unfathomable,but in the end Galavant managed to get up just as Jean fell over like a complete klutz.

"GALAVANT WINS!" The manager announced as Thibault shouted "WHAT?! NO NO NO NO!" Patty got a smug smile and asked him "Who's the wash out now?"

Thibault was about to rain all his inner rage down on Patty but before he could,Patty and all the other kids got out of the stand and ran towards Galavant to happily congratulate him.

"Well done Sir Galavant!" Linus exclaimed as Patty added "You sure showed him! This is the stuff I look for on an adventure."

"You fixed my dumb brother's mistake! What a hero!" Sally exclaimed as Charlie Brown rolled his eyes and groaned "Even when we win I get insulted."

Snoopy ran up to Galavant and jumped into his arms like before as he panicked "No no no no no!"

Due to Galavant's armor problem and Snoopy's weight he fell right back onto the ground as the armor shattered into pieces,Snoopy a little bruised and woozy after that got off him as Isabella happily exclaimed "You did it! Are you okay?"

"I won."

"We know."

Galavant chuckled as he said "I feel…..like I'm back to my old self again. King Richard's not gonna know what hit him."

Isabella started to remember her lie and she felt it in her to tell him the truth as she said "Listen…..I have something to confess." but she was interrupted by Sidney asking "So are we keeping the rooster or eating the rooster? 'Cause I'm not naming him if we're eating him."

"We're eating the rooster." Galavant replied as Sidney whispered "Yes." and Sally exclaimed "Hooray,real food again!"

Charlie Brown turned to Patty and decided to make light of his screw up from the day before "So I guess we didn't lose the jewel after all huh Patty?"

Patty turned to him with a colder expression and he got a tad nervous as she said "You messed up royally offering the jewel as a entry fee,but hey we didn't lose it and we just got 1000 shillings. You know you're full of surprises sometimes Chuck."

Charlie Brown got red in the in the face and started to sweat as Patty started to walk away along with the others after Galavant managed to get up.

However his blushing stopped when Patty tripped on a rock and nearly hit the ground before he grabbed her hand to help her. "Are you okay Patty?" He asked in concern but he recoiled his hand in horror when he realized what he had done.

"You're touching my hand Chuck,you trying to tell me something? You sly dog." She asked as Charlie Brown got even redder in the face. Before they left the jousting area,Patty turned to see Thibault staring at them with an angry,malice filled expression.

"So long Thibault! Tell Jean we said sorry!" Patty yelled as they got on their horses and left. Today was a day to remember that's for sure.

* * *

Meanwhile Madelana and Richard's dinner date was going seemingly well,Lucy and the others decided to leave them alone as Richard said "I love watching you eat. I'm rather finicky myself but you-you you don't think about it,you just….eat."

Madelena intrigued by his strange compliment decided to tell him a story "I had a pet goat growing up. Jenny." "Aww."

"When I was 8 my parents ran out of food so they made me go outside and kill her." "Hmm."

"I had to skin Jenny,cook Jenny,and eat Jenny. After that I guess I just tried not to think too much about what I was eating anymore. And well….I made damn well sure I wouldn't be in a position where I'd have to eat my favorite pet again." She chuckled as Richard told his own story.

"I never had a single meal with my parents. Too busy ruling. No I had an old servant named Pearl. She served me every meal,she made it fun,made a game out of it,only person who ever loved me old Pearly. This is fun right?! You and I talking,listening,sharing,learning more about one another."

"Yeah I guess."

 _ **Richard:** You're frigid,and demanding,I shudder at your call._

 _ **Madelena:** Whenever you come near me my flesh begins to crawl._

 _ **Madelena And Richard:** But sometimes there are moments,I'm not repelled at all,maybe you're not the worst thing ever._

 _ **Isabella:** You're utterly disgusting,I loathe your manly stink._

 _ **Galavant:** I see your mouth start moving,and god I need a drink._

 _ **Isabella And Galavant:** And then from out of nowhere,I'll look at you and think,maybe you're not the worst thing ever._

 _ **Madelena:** You're worse than crabs._

 _ **Richard:** Worse than scurvy **.**_

 _ **Everyone:** Worse than lice or plague but truth be told you're growing on me just like mold now._

 _ **Galavant And Isabella:** And though you're so annoying,so easy to despise._

 _ **Richard:** I know there's something scary,behind your cold dead eyes_

 _ **Everyone:** And though I'll never like you,it's nice to realize,maybe I shouldn't quite say never._

 _Maybe you're not the worst thing ever._

* * *

"There was a moment tonight,it was a fleeting moment but I saw it. You realized you could grow to love me." Richard said confidently as Madelena groaned "Oh would you please stop putting me in this position? Don't make me always have to be the bad guy."

"Well I for one am willing to put in the work in this relationship. You'll see I'm going to wear you down,you're going to grow to love me just like Pearl did." Richard insisted with a playful yet somewhat innocent smile.

Madelena however sighed,stood up,looked at him with a smug and sadistic smile and said to him "You're unlovable Richard. Pearl only loved you because your parents paid her to." She walked away from the table as she said coldly and heartless "I told you not to make me the bad guy."

Richard's heart was broken at what she said as he ran into Gareth's room where he,Lucy,and Schroeder were and gasped under tears "I need a hug!"

Schroder was ironically playing "Moonlight Sonata" on his piano as Lucy lay on it and she said to him "Yep I think it failed."

Richard ran up to a surprised Gareth and gave him a hug,instead of crushing him like he did with his dad,Gareth decided to be comforting and join in.

"Ohh that's better." Richard said as he sobbed,but it stopped when Gareth's hug was getting tighter as tigheter as he said strained "This,this is tight Gareth. Gareth! Gareth it's a little tight. It's seriously,I can't." Gareth loosened his grip as Richard said "Thank you." Gareth admist the hug took a look at Lucy to see her holding her metal can with her smug smile.

Garteh held his end of the bet and tossed her 5 shillings.


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival At Sidneyland

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 5: Arrival At Sidneyland

 _If you've missed my last post,or if you're slightly slow,here's what came previously on "Galavant"_

 _The princess Isabella,came searching for this fella,the washed up hero known as Galavant_

 _Now she's gotten him to lend a hand to oust the king who seized her land but zing,she's working for the king,the trap's about to spring,but that's not everything 'cause_

 _Our hero only came,to save his former flame,forced into marriage with the cruel King Richard_

 _Sweet Madelena though,has lost her saintly glow,in fact she's tilting pretty sharply Bitchward_

 _Add the king who wants to win her heart and rip our hero's worlds apart and that,is where I leave you at,so hold on to your hat,cause here's what's next for Galavant!_

* * *

It was a few days after the jousting match,and the gang continued to make their journey across the country side. It was a frankly beautiful day this time as Snoopy and Woodstock fell asleep on the back of Sidney's horse and nothing they did could wake them up,it almost was like they were knocked out cold.

Linus and Sally surprisingly spent some time together and looked up at the clouds,with them seeing varying images in them such as clowns,gargoyles,and their own knightley fantasies.

Marcie was showing Patty some of the stuff she documented in her general,and Patty of course showed little interest due to her tomboyish view on things as she fell asleep.

And upfront Charlie Brown and Galavant were telling each other stories about their various adventures as Galavant showed an increasing amount of interest in Charlie Brown's misadventures such as the river race at Camp Remote.

"So Lucy would constantly pull this kick the can joke on you?" Gal asked with intrigue and disbelief as Charlie Brown regretfully answered "Yes unfortunately. She would say the same stuff every time to boost my confidence and before I knew it,I would fall flat on my back.

Isabella who was listening in on their conversation gave her thoughts on the pranks and said "Well I for one think you deserve that back pain if you continuously fall for Lucy's scheme. Gullibility can be the death of a person if they're not careful."

Galavant agreed "Yeah I think she has a point Chuck. You need to get less gullible and spot a liar when you see one."

Charlie Brown got a little embarrassed and tried to defend himself "Well I've tried sometimes,but she would just find new stuff to say and it would end up being in vain."

Isabella rolled her eyes and smiled as she pulled her horse to a halt and Marcie tapped Patty on the shoulder to wake her up as she shot up and yelled "Two! No three! Did I answer right Marcie?"

"We're not at school sir." Marcie replied to which Patty remembered "Oh yeah,we're still on this trip. You know Marcie almost feels like a dream sometimes. I keep expecting to wake up in class and get scolded for falling asleep."

Once she noticed that they stopped she asked "Hey why are we stopping?"

"Yeah I don't see the point of this because we really need to get going-" Galavant added but he was interrupted by Isabella "I'm giving Charlie Brown some advisors and the horses need rest too as we've been riding for days."

"We can stop here." Sid suggested as they were conveniently at the gates of a village.

Linus woke Snoopy and Woodstock up and they sluggishly got off the horse as Sidney continued "My people will treat you like a princess….princess."

"Redundant much?" Snoopy said to Woodstock as Galavant clarified "Don't get too comfortable. One night Sid then we hit the road."

"Oh come on Sir Galavant,you deserve a load off after all that nonstop riding. Take a break." Patty insisted while Charlie Brown added "I also want to see what Isabella has in store for me in terms of my gullibleness."

He turned to Isabella and she gave off a wink in her right eye as Galavant caved in "I suppose I could use a bit of a break. Alright fine,2 nights."

* * *

While Snoopy got his doghouse off the back of the horse,Sally asked Sidney with slight intrigue "So this is your hometown Sidney?"

"Yep this is it,my hometown. A little background on the place: middle class community,lots of sheep-shearing,and great place to raise a family. That should cover it."

Sally hearing that turned to Linus with heart shaped eyes and suggested "Start a family huh? Maybe when this is all over we can get a head start here."

"I wouldn't start a family with you if you were the last girl on Earth." Linus retorted as Sally gave a pouty face.

Admits all this,Charlie Brown's eyes were locked on a sign that hung on a brick wall,something was off about it so he decided to confront Sidney about it and asked "Sidney,this whole place sounds lovely but would you mind telling me what this is about?"

The entire group diverted their attention to the sign and quite frankly they were all confused and bewildered.

* * *

"Sidneyland?" Isabella questioned as Patty added "Hey Sid,what are you doing up there?"

She pointed to a statue in the middle of town square,and it was none other than a poorly crafted 10 foot statue of Sidney with knights armor and a sword standing on top of a slain dragon's head.

Snoopy gagged at the sight whereas Woodstock and the others turned to Sidney with raised eyes and awe of the display.

"The craftsmanship on that stone leaves a lot to be desired." Marcie said as Patty asked "You're not holding out on us are you Sid?"

"I've never thought of you as a man in armor kind of guy Sidney." Linus said puzzled as Sid finally spoke up with nervousness "Ah,you've guys have noticed that."

Something was seriously out of the ordinary here and things were about to get even stranger.


	6. Chapter 6:Two Balls

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 6: Two Balls

"All hail Sid!"

"The conquering hero returns!"

"Huzzah!" All of the townspeople of Sidneyland roared with cheers,applause,and non stop praise as the gang followed Sidney through this strange town. All this time they had only known Sidney as a hard working and optimistic squire who could make light of any situation,not a celebrity that was loved all over.

As they walked through the bustling crowds of Sidneyland,Patty whispered to Sidney "What on Earth is going on here Sid? It looks like you're as popular as 5 kings."

"Yeah I agree with Patty Sid,what the hell is happening?" Galavant added with increasing concerns as Sidney replied "Well,I'm adopted. When I was a baby an older couple found me on their doorstep and took me in. You know the expression "It takes a village"?

"No no." "No I don't think that's been invented yet." Galavant and Isabella replied as Charlie Brown wondered "What have you done here to get this kind of attention? I don't think even Lucy could handle this much if it and she's the queen of wanting attention."

"Well you see-" Sidney started to explain but was interrupted by a fan girl asking Sidney for an autograph….on her cleavage.

"Autograph please!" The girl pleaded as Sidney decided to sign it anyway while the kids turned their heads away.

"Well you see,I was a golden child around here. And over the years when I wrote home,I may have exaggerated a little bit." Sidney whispered before the girl gave him a big kiss on the lips and exclaimed "Oh I wish you were my cousin so I could marry you."

"Aww that's so sweet." Sidney happily remarked as Linus retorted "No it isn't! It's creepy!"

Sally however was intrigued by her remark and asked "So if me and you were cousins,we could get married easily?" Charlie Brown face palmed and replied "No Sally…...no."

* * *

As they were heading down the bustling crowd,Snoopy thought to Woodstock who was sitting on his head "I never thought attention like this could actually make me uncomfortable. It's just like the time the round headed kid thought he…..got…..a…...100%….score."

He slowed down exponentially when he laid his eyes on a white poodle in the crowd with pink hair and a poofy pink tail. She was very beautiful,and Snoopy's eyes turned into hearts and he dropped his doghouse as well when he literally started floating in midair.

Woodstock however rolled his eyes and decided to fly on top of Galavant's shoulder instead to which he noticed and asked "Oh what is it Woodstock? You're always with that dog of Chuck's."

Woodstock pointed behind him with one his feathers and Galavant turned around to see Snoopy floating in midair at least 10 feet behind them.

"Uh Chuck,that dog of yours is acting relatively strange." Galavant said as Charlie Brown turned around and muttered "Oh no,Snoopy's in love again."

"In love? Again?" Isabella asked overhearing the conversation to which Galavant added "Yes and it looks like he's going over to her so I think we should grab him and be on our way."

"You can't rush love Sir Galavant. Might be best to let it run its course." Linus suggested to which Sidney butted in and said "Yes I'd love to see the unification of dog and dog sir."

"All Right,Alright. Snoopy hurry the love boat up!" Galavant yelled to which Snoopy said in his thoughts "That's right,hurry up you dingus,go talk to her."

He started to walk up to her like he was on the moon as he bounced up and down to the rhythm of his own heartbeat. As he got closer and closer to her,his heart started to pump more and more to the point where it felt like it was gonna pop out of his chest,and when he finally got up close enough for her to get a look at him,she winked her eyes very fast and started to giggle a little.

Snoopy was steaming red like a beat and smiled back with chattering teeth,quivering lips,and a slight snicker. He twiddled his fingers out of nervousness and the poodle turned her head away out of a little bit of bashfulness of her own,but turned back when she saw Snoopy trip on a person's leg as she ran forward to catch him before he fell.

Just like that they were in each others arms as they stared into each other's eyes,and it was then and there that they both felt a spark as the poodle licked Snoopy on the cheek. His ears popped straight up and he turned purple as the poodle took out a name tag on her collar that she hid in her fur,her name was Fifi.

"Come on Snoopy! Sir Galavant's getting anxious and we need to get going!" Charlie Brown shouted to which Snoopy insisted that Fifi come along with him. He pointed her to the group and although she raised an eyebrow at the oddities of Galavant,the pricey nature of Isabella,the over enthusiastic Sidney,and the over oddities of the Peanuts Gang,she decided to come along anyway if it meant being with her new lover.

They walked back to the group love smitten as they held each other's hands,and the group sure noticed.

* * *

"Wow Snoopy you seem happy for once. Looks like you've finally done it." Patty exclaimed as Isabella awed "Oh my god you two look adorable together. They have to come along with us Galavant."

Galavant was slightly puzzled by this and asked "Where did this come from? You're usually going on and on about how annoying he is and now you want him to bring another dog along?"

"Well okay I may have said that sometimes before but it's different this time,he's in love. Just like you were in love before."

Galavant was pacing back and forth obviously against this,but he turned around to see Snoopy and Fifi with big eyes whining at him to let her come along.

That combined with the insistment of the others ultimately did convince him to cave in "All right,she can come. But no making out until this is over,god knows I don't wanna deal with a litter of a dozen puppies on this trip."

Snoopy and Fifi snapped out of it and hugged each other as Woodstock,who was still on Galavant's shoulder gagged to which he chirped something angrily.

"I agree little bird. It's not like we suddenly have to provide food and provisions for another dog oh wait yes we do."

It was now settled that Fifi was gonna be the 11th member of the group,and Charlie Brown whispered to Linus and Sally "Good grief now I have to provide for two dogs."

"Despite the sudden new member,I applaud Snoopy for reaching that point of his life. You know Charlie Brown,maybe sometime on this trip you could come across a certain red haired girl."

"Oh please,me seeing Heather on this trip after she moved away? Why not just fly me to the moon?" Charlie Brown replied with a bit of cynicism,but it was washed away when they soon reached road leading to the residence of Sidney's parents.

* * *

"I know this is unusual,but it would mean the world to me if you could go along with this just for the two nights?" Sidney pleaded as they walked down the plant ridden road.

"Play along? You mean like act?" Marcie asked for clarification while Isabella added "Did you know that my hometown of Valencia is famous for two things: Our cabbage festival and our theater."

"So worst place ever? Like literally you should have just said "Worst Place ever."" Galavant smugly retorted as Woodstock chuckled still on him.

Isabella sighed and continued as the kids were getting more and more interested,even Snoopy and Fifi were as well.

"Every night we'd gather around the town elder tree with nothing but the power of our imaginations. Sometimes we wouldn't even have a script for the night,so we'd have to find our characters over the course of many,many hours of theater."

"With how many characters Snoopy has he could give you some inspiration." Charlie Brown said as a quick laugh came from the group,all except for Galavant who merely asked "You sure you want to save this place?"

Isabella and the others ignored Galavant's attitude and happily exclaimed "Sid. We're in."

"I'd love to see if this acting job could help us get better in the school talent shows sir." Marcie told Patty as she replied "This quest has been a lot of fun so far,with twists and turns everyday along with new people,Chuck we've really gotten lucky this time."

She turned to Charlie Brown who got a little red in the face as Sidney said in a more serious tone than usual "Get ready everyone. My parents are a lot."

"A lot of what?" Sally asked as Sidney replied out of fear "Everything."

* * *

He went up to knock on the front door,and just as they were about to answer the door,Sidney turned to Galavant and quickly said "Oh and one more thing Sir Galavant they think you're my squire."

"What did he say?" Galavant asked out of disbelief and shock before the door swung open as two figures gasped at the visitors!

"Bubbala!"

"My boy!" The two figures were Sidney's adoptive parents,they were both of middle age and the mother wore a red peasant's outfit while the father wore a green one.

They laughed happily as they gave their son a big hug and the others did watch with smiles on their faces,even Galavant managed to get a small grin in there.

Gloria the mother noticed the absurd amount of people and exclaimed "Oh come in! Come in! You kids must be starving!"

"Quite an understatement ma'am." Linus joked as Patty added "I haven't had a normal meal in days."

"Eating nothing but trail mix has really made me appreciate anything else." Marcie said in a relived tone as Galavant retorted "Hey I make sure to get us the finest nuts and ingredients for the trail mix thank you very much."

Snoopy and Fifi headed inside still smitten with love as Gloria gasped "Wow looks like Fifi has finally found a mate."

"Fifi?" Charlie Brown questioned as she clarified things "Fifi's the village dog that comes and goes whenever she wants,however up until now she has never been able to find a suitable mate and husband. But hey I guess that dog of y'all's is finally doing the trick."

"Uh it's Snoopy ma'am. He's my dog actually." Charlie Brown corrected her as she replied "Well you sure are lucky to be his owner. He looks like a keeper."

Woodstock got a disapproving frown and folded his arms while he flew on Charlie Brown's head in a clear sign of jealousy.

Galavant was the last one to head inside,or at least he would have been if the mother hadn't tossed him a dead rooster and commanded sharply "Allright squire,get plucking!." before she slammed the door on him.

This was going to be rough and Galavant meekly groaned "Terrific,now I know how Chuck feels."

* * *

Richard and Madelana were in the throne room going through another display of comedy gold from the jester,however it wasn't really the jester's comedy that was on display,but rather a bit of written stand up from Richard himself that was pretty dreadful. Lucy and Schroeder were present as well as they continuously groaned at Richard's subpar comedy,even Schroeder who despised the jester's normal routine was begging for his stand up.

"Come on Jester! Do the other bit that I wrote! You guys are going to love this one." Richard gleefully pleaded as Lucy interjected "No it's too horrible and unfunny,go back to what you're good at."

"Yeah I have to agree with the girl,it feels a little inappropriate considering the circumstances." The jester agreed to which Richard merely continued to insist "Oh ignore her and just do the bit."

"Please sire-"

"Do the bit." Richard demanded more sternly as Lucy whispered to Schroeder "I think I'm starting to miss that beagle now. At least his joke books about rabbits were horrifically unfunny,this is just torture."

"The castle life has many ups and downs Lucy,this is definitely one of them."

After another intimidating stare from Richard,the jester caved in and asked "Hey Valencians. How many Valencians does it take to win a war?"

All the Valencians in the room sadly moaned "How many?" to which the jester unenthusiastically answered "More than you had."

Richard bursted out laughing and he was the only one to find it the least bit funny as Madelena,having had enough of this moaned "I'm bored. I'm leaving."

"Oh my wife. Now I know we've had our ups and downs,why just a few days ago you made me cry so hard I could barely breath. Tell her Gareth."

"Eight hours of my life I can't get back." Gareth muttered as Richard continued "I mean,that's our thing. That's us,I'm not giving up on us."

"Give up Richy." Lucy smugly suggested as Richard retorted "I didn't ask for your opinion Lucy."

"Yeah well I'm giving it anyway. This entire relationship of yours has been a consistently entertaining train wreck."

Madelena agreed with Lucy even further and said "Yeah she's right I want you to give up."

"No."

"Please give up."

"You can't make me."

Madelena shrugged as Richard sighed "God everyone's in such moods. Schroder be a dear and play some music to lighten up the mood in certain people." He asked as he turned his head toward Madelena while Schroeder started to play Beethoven of course.

This caused the mood to be lightened up a little as Lucy got out of her crabby mood and lay on the piano to listen.

* * *

"Sometimes your music can lighten the mood of any situation." Lucy said much more calmly as Richard agreed with her for once "Yeah for once I agree with you. Anyways King and Queen of Valencia step forward."

The king and queen did as they were told and Richard asked out of intrigue rather than malice "Let me ask you,before I invade,pillaged,and destroyed your kingdom,what did you people do around here for fun?"

"We used to sit around the elder tree for hours and hours of spontaneous,unscripted theater." The king and Lucy groaned and shuddered at the idea as the queen reminded Richard "You cut down the elder tree."

"Good,sounds like a nightmare." Lucy said out loud as Richard couldn't remember if he did and asked for clarification "I did?"

"You turned it into toothpicks." The king reminded him as Richard noticed the toothpick he had in his hand and replied "Well played,you're dismissed."

"Eunuch! Front and center." Richard commanded as the town's eunuch came out of the crowd and stood in front of him.

"Help me out. What else did you do around here for fun?"

"I don't know,we uh,used to have balls." The eunuch replied to which Richard and Gareth started snickering at his answer,Lucy rolled her eyes at their immaturity and Schroeder merely groaned while he continued to play.

"Gareth did you hear what the eunuch said? You cannot write this stuff!" Richard exclaimed as Gareth agreed "You sure can't!"

Once Richard could control himself,he asked the eunuch "You know I've always been curious. Do you still have any feeling,you know…..down there?"

"No sire."

"Really? Gareth,go take a whack at the eunuch."

Gareth smiled and whispered "Lovely." as he walked to the eunuch and said "Spread 'em."

Gareth gave the eunuch a big kick down there,and he showed no emotion or pain whatsoever. Everyone in the room was dumbfounded,even Lucy exclaimed "Wow that is something!"

"Absolutely Lucy,that is amazing! Gareth,Schroeder isn't that amazing?" Richard asked as Gareth replied "It's really cool!" and Schroeder muttered sarcastically before he went back to play "Yeah,a complete spectacle,really cool my king."

Richard suddenly had a light bulb go off in his head and said to everyone in the room "Everyone,line up and take a free shot at the eunuch. Oh yeah kids first!"

"Oh I have to do this!" Lucy exclaimed as she was the first one to get in line and kick him.

"Schroeder,this is amazing,come on and take a shot at this!" Lucy exclaimed,but Schroeder passed and said "No I don't think I'll partake in the beating of a man thank you very much."

Lucy shrugged and replied "Your loss." as she gave him another kick when Richard wasn't looking.

Soon all the other Valencians lined up and each of them gave the eunuch a swift kick to him,to be met with no reaction every time.

* * *

As this was going on,Richard whispered to a very bored Madelena "You know honey,let's throw these poor bastards a ball. Breathe some life back into the place,get some food and music and entertainment."

Madelana suddenly got more interested and excitingly exclaimed "I should probably start working on a routine with the jester,in my bed chamber where it's quiet."

She slowly turned her head towards the jester and Richard still hadn't caught on to her cheating scheme as he replied "That's the spirit! Now I don't want either of you to leave your bedchamber until you've worked out a complete set."

"Oh I think I have a set the jester can work with." She got out of her throne and cheerfully ran off with the jester,with Richard still not catching on to her scheme.

"Fantastic! Oh this is gonna be such a hoot!" He exclaimed as the last person in line took a frankly weak swing at the eunuch.

Richard noticed this and said disappointingly "Oh come on people don't pull your punches! Have fun with it! Get creative!"

"Tickle tickle tickle!" The audience gasped at what he did that dosen't need to be explained at all in great detail and Lucy thought to herself as she groaned "That man ain't right."

"Your loss is our gain,and we thank you." Richard said comfortingly before he quickly kissed the eunuch on the forehead.

* * *

The gang was having a delicious meal as Sidney wore a set of highly decorated knights armor. Woodstock had gotten a teensy bit more comfortable with Snoopy and Fifi's falling and decided to join them with some bird seed. Galavant however got a pretty bad table in comparison in the corner and instead of chicken like all the others,he had only gotten a cup of mush.

Gloria happily swooned "Our Sidney,so handsome. We bought him that armor for his 16th birthday."

"Cost us a fortune." The dad added as Linus said "You guys must really care about him."

"Oh absolutely Linus,taking in a newborn that was abandoned on our doorstep really opened our eyes about parenthood." Gloria replied as she threw two left over bones to Snoopy and Fifi.

"Sid,eat,eat. You're wasting away." Gloria exclaimed when she noticed that Sidney wasn't eating to which he moaned "I'm fine mother."

"Just humor me. Squire?" She asked for Galavant's assistance but when he didn't respond,she banged her fist on the table and yelled "Squire!"

This perked up the entire group as Galavant replied annoyed "Oh right that's me."

"Don't tell me your squire is as dim witted as our squire?" The father asked as he pointed to the man who was sitting across from Galavant. He bursted out laughing maniacally as Isabella joked to the group "I think he may be."

The parents chuckled at the response to which Charlie Brown whispered to her "Don't you think that maybe you should lighten up on him? He's eating the stuff we have to eat at school."

"Oh come on let's just have a little fun for the two nights. It's all just acting anyway." Isabella replied to which Charlie Brown turned to a annoyed Galavant make due with his subpar eating arrangements and whispered to himself "I hope he doesn't start treating me like that."

"So tell us about your new lady friend Sid,as well as the rather large group of kids." The father asked as Sidney replied with nervousness "Uh father,this is Princess Isabella-" however the gasp of Gloria interrupted his introduction as she exclaimed "A princess?"

"That's my boy!" The father congratulated him as Sidney was starting to think they thought he was engaged to her,he tried to explain things but Isabella interrupted "The first time I saw your son,it was a dark and cloudy day,but your son with an "o" was my sun with a "u." "

The group just stared at her with confusion and raised eyebrows as Patty asked "What?" to which Marcie clarified as she read a book "It means they're engaged."

Charlie Brown and Linus spat out their root beer and Galavant joked "Well this just took a fun turn."

"Engaged!" The father exclaimed happily as Sally joined in "You're getting married Sidney!"

Linus turned to her and asked dumbfounded "You're going along with this?!"

"Pretending can be major fun sometimes. Don't you two blow it." She whispered to him and Charlie Brown sternly so as not to let Sidney's parents hear. The entire group played along with Sidney's lie but Charlie Brown,Linus,and especially Galavant were uneasy about it.

* * *

"I can't believe it! Everyone we have to celebrate!" Gloria exclaimed as Snoopy whispered to Fifi and Woodstock "Oh great,another musical number."

"EVERYONE COME SEE OUR SON THE KNIGHT!"

 _ **Gloria,Sidney's Father,And Peasents:** Oy,what a knight._

 _Gather round you peasants,look who's graced us with his presence,what a hero,what a mensch._

 _Oy,what a knight._

 _Plus the kid's on fire,with a big farkakte squire,and a little shiksa wench._

 _Oy,what a knight._

 _God is he to die for any girl would give an eye for such a hunk of kosher meat._

 _Oy,what a knight,_

 _Handome and a charmer,is it true that 'neath that armor-_

 _ **Isabella:** Shhh he likes to be discreet._

 _ **Peasant:** Speaking as his rabbi,why am I not surprised? Our Sidney is the knight who put the "Sir" in circumcised. _

_Oy,what a knight._

 _ **Sidney's Father:** So how's the business going? _

_**Sidney:** You know,jousting tally-ho-ing,saving damsels in distress._

 _ **Peasents:** Oy,what a knight._

 _ **Sidney:** Oh! Did I mention slaying? I did lots of it,just saying. _

_**Sidney's Father And Peasants:** That's our Sidney,the success! Hey!_

 _ **Isabella:** What a gorgeous family your Sid can do no wrong,who knew he came from such a lovely home? _

_Of course I'll be converting so I'm sure we'll get along-_

 _ **Gloria:** Honey please! You had me at "Shalom."_

 _ **Peasants:** Oy,what a squire._

 _ **Peasants And Isabella:** So tell us 'bout Sir Sidney(_"No.") _he saved your life once didn't he?(_ "No.") _so twice?(_ "No.") _thrice?(_ "No." _)_ _do share.(_ Ow!)

 _ **Peasants:** Oy,what a knight._

 _Diddle,deedle,didle,he's our hero,he's my idol,he's adored by one and all._

 _ **Sidney:** You guys!_

 _ **Sidney's Father And Gloria:** And so tonight,to __honor our crusader,you are all invited later to a fancy-schmancy ball._

 _ **Everyone:** Oy,yoy,yoy,yoy,oy,yoy-yoy-yoy-yoy oy,what a knight!_

 _Oy,what a knight! Hey!_

Sidney whimpered at his now monsterous popularity,and he knew he was in trouble one way or another.

* * *

The Peanuts gang was laying in a field of grass not too far from the town,they were looking up at the clouds and were just taking a break from their adventure. Charlie Brown and Linus were still feeling particularly guilty about going along with this plan while Galavant was still being treated like the donkey.

"I feel pretty bad about going along with this. We're getting special treatment because we're associated with Sidney,while Sir Galavant is the goat."

"Seeing the stuff he has to go through such as picking up other people's trash just because he's a squire is a little more than distasteful." Linus agreed as Charlie Brown said with a sigh of relief "I'm just glad Sir Galavant hasn't started treating me or Sidney like that."

"Come on Chuck,we just have to go on with this for two nights. When it's all over things will be back to normal. Plus I like the attention we get." Patty added as she remembered the free root beers that Sidney convinced a tavern to give them.

"This is the best thing that's happened to us ever since we've left big brother,I don't want this to blow up in our faces." Sally said sternly as Marcie stated "While true I recognize that this isn't an honest way of living,I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying myself here."

Charlie Brown sighed and replied to them all "Yeah I guess I'm enjoying myself too,I just hope it ain't too bad for Sir Galavant."

* * *

Later on Galavant and Isabella were in Sidney's room and he was gawking at the sheer amount of dolls on his shelf.

"My god,lot of dolls for a boy. I don't think they've changed anything in here since he was 12." Galavant said in an singsong voice as Isabella disagreed "Oh,they love him. I think it's sweet."

"Aren't you sugar and spice and everything nice?" Galavant asked when he noticed her overly accepting attitude to which she retorted "Well aren't you rudeness and sarcasm and everything…...um-"

"No go on. You find something that rhymes with "sarcasm" and makes sense,and I'll take the floor tonight."

Isabella noticed a hint of jealousy in Galavant and was about to call him out on it when Sidney barged in and said nervously "So,this is getting a little bigger than I anticipated. They have a certain image of me and I am just so sorry."

Isabella got a smile and said "There's no need to apologize." but before Galavant could give his thoughts,Gloria yelled "Sid,the Feldman boy want to draw you,and we need that squire of yours to help set up the party!"

"Coming mom! Just-just please? Please?" Sidney left the room and Galavant angrily whispered to Isabella "I'll be damned if I'm working a ball in my squire's honor."

Galavant was about to walk away when Isabella angrily replied "Always about you isn't it Galavant?"

"I'm on a journey to save your kingdom and those two kids aren't I?"

"You're on a journey to get your girl back. If you had the choice you would have just left without Charlie Brown and his friends,at least let's not lie to each other about that. You know what? You stay detached and apathetic Galavant,you do it quite well. And whilst you do,I will put on my pretty purple dress for my new friend and pretend to be his bride-to-be. And maybe that makes me all sugar and spice and everything nice but lord knows I prefer that over rudeness and sarcasm and back spasms!"

"That's a bit of a stretch." Galavant smugly retorted to which Isabella yelled "I trained in monologues not poetry!"

She stormed out of the room while Galavant starred outside the window to see Charlie Brown laying in a field of grass,he saw Snoopy performing an over the top charade of him being overly stern in knight's armor to which the entire group laughed at it,even a slight chuckle from Charlie Brown.

"Hmph,I wouldn't have left them,I would have taken them anyway." Galavant told himself as he took a look at a sign sheet that read "I Danced My Pantaloons Off At Sidney's Bar Mitzvah."

He read the various compliments on it until he came across one in particular that made him groan in disgust "I'm so jealous of the girl who gets to be your wife. Love,Mom."

* * *

The castle guards and servants were fixing up the place like Richard told them for tonight's ball,he was staring at the work being done from atop a balcony with Gareth.

"Hey Gareth,did you see how excited Madelena got about this party? I should have shown her my magnanimous side weeks ago. Speaking of my wifey,is she still locked up there banging out jokes with the jester?" He asked with curiosity and enthusiasm as Gareth replied "I suspect they're banging out a few things yes sir."

"Wonderful." Gareth joyfully remarked as they headed downstairs to be met with the chef.

"Ooh,my chef! Talk to me kiddo." Richard commanded as they walked throughout the castle to check on preparations.

"Uh,uh,oh,well my-my research shows that the Valencians have religious aversions to meat,and they live almost entirely off their own crops."

Richard stopped in his tracks and complemented "How resourceful."

"It was my king. Unfortunately you burned all their crops during the invasion."

"Yeah?"

"You set their fields ablaze and-and announced to all the lands….uh "Ooh Yeah,take that Valencia." You kept only a small portion of vegetables for yourself."

Richard chuckled and remembered his tyrannical actions "Oh,of course the carrot getting stuck in the teeth,that's why I needed to have the toothpicks made. Tell you what,let's table this for the time being,we'll work something else out. So Gareth,have you found me any musicians?"

"Well unfortunately we executed all their musicians but I've improvised."

* * *

They made it to the main courtyard of the castle and they were face to face with their musicians,except for Schroder providing piano,they were literally their executioners with only one drummer and axes.

"These are our executioners,and this geezer is really good on the drums." Gareth pulled off the drummers mask as Richard noticed Schroder and asked "Uh Gareth why is Schroder part of this group?"

"He wouldn't get off my back about it,ever since he heard about it he's been honking me about it all day. I couldn't stand it anymore so I gave him a backup instrument spot." Gareth replied annoyed to which Richard got a nervous look and asked "Did you happen to give Lucy any role to play?"

"Why yes I did sir,I gave her the role of overseeing decorations."

Just as Gareth told him that,someone was thrown right off the balcony into the courtyard below as Lucy yelled "And don't you come back until you get me the right flowers!"

Richard and the group ignored Lucy's act of violence and told the "band" "Well I'll deal with her as it comes anyways,what songs do you know how to play?"

The drummer cleared his throat and played the typical execution prelude that's heard right before an execution to which Richard reviewed it "It is catchy,I'll give you that. It's not quite right though,what else do you know?"

The drummer stammered out of nervousness "Uh,we—mainly just know death my king."

"Chef,I've killed…...most of your family right?" Richard asked the chef to which he corrected him "Wiped them all out my king."

"Excellent. Tell me,what does a person do just before they die?" Richard asked in a oddly gleeful tone as the chef replied "Well my father cried." and the drummer added "A lot of them do weep actually."

"And they wet themselves." Gareth added even further as Richard suggested "Well this already sounds like a song. It just needs the dancing part. I want a solid beat,but keep it peppy."

The drummer thought for a moment until he perked up and suggested "Ah,how about this? A-one,two,a-one,two,three,three,four." He started to play the execution prelude again but he added two extra drum rolls at the end as he muttered "Big Finish."

Richard stood there for a minute until he said "You know what? That is really close,but let's just keep workshopping it okay?"

As they walked off to take a look at other preparations,the chef whispered and winked to them "You'll be great."

Schroeder took a look at the executioners and asked "Any of you know Beethoven?" to which one of them replied "Is that a new type of ale?"

* * *

In the place where the party for Sid would be held,Galavant and the other squires of the town were cleaning things up such as mugs for the party. Galavant was shining up a mug like the others until Charlie Brown and Linus unexpectedly walked in.

Galavant noticed them and dismissed himself as he whispered to them "What are you two doing here? You don't have any work to do while I'm a squire."

Linus smiled and whispered back "Well we have been thinking that this has been pretty rough for you,so Charlie Brown and me have decided to help you set things up for tonight."

Galavant was surprised by this offer to which he replied with gratefulness "Why thanks you two. Nice idea Linus."

"Oh it wasn't me that had the idea,it was Charlie Brown." Linus smiled as he pointed to a slightly grinning Charlie Brown and Galavant asked out of disbelief "This was your idea."

Charlie Brown got red in the face and replied "Well I couldn't just sit back and do nothing while you work all day and night. Plus part of me likes working with you."

"Well let's get to it then." Galavant smiled as they went back to shining mugs.

Soon one of the squires decided to speak his mind about some things "Well,another party for the fancy folk that get to bathe once a month. Oh that reminds me,did you hear about the knight that got off his high horse?"

"Can't say I have." Linus answered to which the squire joked "Yeah me neither." which resulted in a laugh from the squires and an awkward chuckle from the trio once they realized what they were going on about.

* * *

"Knights suck." Another squire stated out loud to which Charlie Brown _'s_ stomach churned and asked timidly "They're not all that bad,are they?"

"Yeah they can't be that bad?" Galavant added to which another squire replied sharply "Sure they are!"

"Worse even!"

 _ **Squires:** You're average knight in armor,he's utterly the pits._

 _His ego's so humongous that his helmet barely fits._

 _He wears two tons of padding,and thinks he's quite the man he's nothing but a jackass in a fancy metal can._

 _A jackass in a can,there's nothing worser than,some high-and-mighty jackass in a can!_

All the squires in the room proceeded to spit in the mugs they were shining as Charlie Brown and Linus got green in the face.

"My master hasn't had a sip of his grog without my spit in it in years. I've got him craving it now,I gave it to him once without it and he said it didn't taste right."

The squires burst out into laughter again as the trio was getting extremely uncomfortable.

Linus whispered to Charlie Brown "I've never thought some people viewed knights like this." as Charlie Brown wondered "There's no way they can think that about all knights."

Another squire walked up to Galavant and asked "So...what about your knight? As bad as ours?"

Galavant got nervous and made up a lie to cover his ass and said "Oh,uh...yeah sure."

 _ **Galavant:** There's all that fame and glory? (The smell though not so great.)_

 _And then those big long lances,(yeah to over compensate.)_

 _The glamor and swagger? (Yeah I'm really not a fan.)_

 _He's quite a- (major dill weed) in a fancy metal can._

 _ **Squires:** A dill weed in a can,there's nothing lamer than,(a condescending dill weed in a can!)_

 _And who does all the planning? Yeah who does all the work? (True.)_

 _Who gets no vacation? Not one pay raise,not one perk. (Good point.)_

 _Whose lousy insurance comes without a dental plan?_

 _ **Galavant:** Your average humble squire? _

_**Squires:** Not the meathead in the can._

 _That jerkface in a can,there's nothing sadder than,_

 _ **Galavant:** some over-muscled,chauvinistic,self-indulgent,egotistic,stingy,prissy,narcissisy,jackass in a can!_

It was then and there that Galavant had made a horrible realization,Charlie Brown and Linus may not have figured it out,but to Galavant it was 100% true and he said it all in one sentence "Oh my god,that's me."

* * *

Nighttime had arrived and so had party time at coincidentally both Richard's and Sidneyland,at Richard's the entire population of surviving Valencians was present and accounted for as Richard said to himself and Gareth "Really hoping for a better turnout."

Lucy was in the room as well with the flower decorations,and she was very exhausted from the decorative work she had to do that day.

"I had to go through 5 blockheads and windows to get you these decorations. I think this is worth 5 more shillings my king."

"Oh just splendid Lucy,although I would appreciate it if you get my permission before you start throwing people off the roof and out of windows in the future." Richard exclaimed as he happily gave Lucy 5 shillings for her jar.

"I make no promises Richy. Maybe I'll just do it to people I don't like." Lucy retorted as Richard exclaimed "Oh will you stop calling me that? I haven't been given that nickname that many times since elementary school."

"This is everyone we have left." The king of Valencia announced as Richard's attention was directed back to the Valencians.

"100% turnout! Fantastic!" He exclaimed as Madelena and the jester came back in the throne room giggling and ecstatic.

"Oh good,you're here. Babe,can you believe what I've thrown together? You're really feeling King Richard the magnanimous right now aren't you,huh? Hmm?"

Madelena and the jester just stared at him with uninterested scowls as Richard continued "Okay I know you two have been working really hard. Jester,they are primed and ready so get your jingly bells up on that stage. Come on darling let's go."

Madelena followed Richard to the throne seats as he showed her gratitude and said "Oh thanks for putting in the work darling. You know this is nice,us co-hosting like this. We need to find more activities to do together. Am I right?"

Madelena merely gave Richard a bored and uninterested frown as the jester started the show.

* * *

"Hello Valencia! Here's one for you. Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Why?" Richard asked excited to which the jester replied "Don't ask me,ask the chicken!"

Not a single person laughed in the audience and was only accompanied by coughing and complete silence.

Lucy walked over to Madelena and whispered to her "You think Richy will get any lower than this?"

"He can always sink lower,you know I think I'll start calling him that myself." She replied with a slight smile as the jester wrapped up his one joke show "Ah well,that's the end of my set. So thank you all and good night!" before he jumped off the stage.

"What the hell man?" Richard turned to a nervous Madelena and she made up a lie for him "We thought we should leave them wanting more."

Richard of course fell for it and said "Oh. I guess I buy that. Valencians,whos hungry?"

They all raised their hands as Richard told them like a parent talks to a baby "Of course you are my darlings. Now,as you know,I've burnt all your crops….but what you don't know is that I saved a healthy portion for me."

The chef came in with a barrel full of vegetables as the mouths of the Valencians startled to water,but it was cut off short when Richard continued "But if you can't have vegetables,then neither shall I."

One of the guards brought forth a torch and lit the entire barrel a blaze. The Valencians shouted and screamed at the last of their food being gone as Richard smiled and regrettably muttered "Oh,I see it now,that was a horrible idea."

Lucy however stared at the burning crops and moaned nonchalantly as she yawned "I've always hated vegetables."

* * *

Once then ashes were put out,Richard announced out loud for the whole castle to hear "And now for your listening pleasure,The Executioners!"

They all turned their heads to the curtain behind them,and the executioners including Schroder walked out with traditional executioner attire such as the black mask and red leather attire.

Lucy instantly recognized Schroder on his piano,but she didn't even bother trying to insult him because she was too exhausted from her work from that day.

 _ **Executioners:** It's time to face the reaper,you're on your way to hell,prepare to kiss this mortal coil goodbye._

 _But while you have the chance,you might as well just dance,dance dance dance until you die. Dance dance,dance dance,dance dance dance until you die._

"Everybody,let's boogie!"

 _Your eyes will soon be bulging,you'll beg and scream as well,you'll break down like a baby girl and cry._

 _You'll probably soil your pants,to pay your royal debts,dance dance dance until you die. Dance dance,dance dance,dance dance dance until you die._

 _Do the strangulation! Do the decapitation! Do the burn at the stake,while you shimmy-shimmy-shake. Do the poison potion! The_ _drown in the ocean! The crusufiction all high! Do the eating at my aunts or we'll sentence you to death,dance dance dance until you die!_

 _Dance dance,dance dance,dance dance dance until you die. Dance dance,dance dance,dance dance dance until you die. Dance dance,dance dance,dance dance dance until you die. Dance dance,dance dance,dance until you die!_

Everyone was dancing in the room and performing the dance moves that resembled execution methods,Lucy and Madelena were he only ones not dancing because Madelena couldn't find it in herself to dance,and Lucy was too tired to do so as she lay in the spot where Schroder usually kept his piano.

Speaking of him,Schroeder was jamming to his piano along with the executioners,his music was although drowned out by the horns and drumming of the song,but he sure had a lot of fun which was honestly something he hadn't experienced for a longtime. Sure Lucy had her little bit of fun messing with the king,but Schroder most of the time just went and played his music and observed what went on in the castle.

Richard soon started to notice that the faces of the dancers were almost entirely miserable,and that Lucy had fallen asleep on the floor along with Madelena's emotionless stare. This ball wasn't going according to plan,and he had to do something about it as shouted at the top of his lungs "STOP!"

* * *

Immediately all the dancers stopped,the music stopped,and Lucy shot wide awake as she yelled "What's the big idea Richy!"

"I'll get to that Lucy!" Richard yelled before Schroder timidly asked "My king,may I please get off the stage with my piano?"

Richard turned around to him and replied more politely and calm "Because you were polite yes you may."

Schroeder soon picked up his piano and ran back to his usual spot where Lucy was and she asked in between a yawn "Why are you coming back down here? I thought you'd be the first to yell at him for interrupting the music."

"Yeah I thought so too Lucy,but those lyrics were making me a tad uncomfortable. I never thought there could be so many ways to die. It's quite terrifying now that I think about it Lucy." Schroeder replied with a shaky voice and widened eyes.

Lucy was still yawning and Schroeder felt it was right to help her for once. He decided to set his piano down and let her use it as a pillow.

"Just this once Lucy." He made clear as she lay her head down on it,although she did keep one eye open because she was interested in what was going to happen with Richard and his ball.

"You guys aren't having any fun are you?" Richard asked softly as they all replied in unison "Time of my life." and even one person yelled "I'm so hungry!"

"Oh come on,pick any adjective to describe this ball. It's alright,safe throne room."

"Ill-conceived." The king of Valencia started as Richard approved "Okay."

"A little short sighted." The queen of Valencia added as Richard approved even further "See that's what I'm talking about! Come on! Do some more! Wait. Do me. Come on. Tell me what you think of me. Roast away."

Immediately Lucy shot up from her sleep and yelled "You are a wimpy,wishy washy failure and a complete blockhead that can't run a kingdom for crap! I could be a much better ruler than you,wait a minute Charlie Brown could be a better ruler than you! Charlie Brown a better ruler than King Richard!? You are a complete joke!"

The king and the Valencians stared at her with wide eyes,and when Lucy saw the complete dead eyed look on Richard's face,she thought she was a goner until he exclaimed "Oh great job Lucy! Great first start! Valencians your turn."

"Pompous." The king of Valencia said as Richard exclaimed "It's true! I am! Always have been!"

"Ridiculous!" The queen added as Richard laughed "While finally somebody said it."

"Stupidest king in all the land!" Another person added as the entire audience roared with laughter and Richard yelled in a mockingly deep voice "How dare you?!"

Unbeknownst to them,Madelena and the jester ran off together with almost no one seeing them.

Schroeder despite not typically being one for insults,also felt a desire to join in as he shouted "You're wearing tights!"

Richard made fun of himself in a high pitched voice when he heard that and yelled "Oh yes,I'm wearing tights! I'm so dainty!"

The entire audience was eating it up,Schroeder and Lucy were yucking it up,and even some of the animals from the outside window could hear it and were cracking up too.

"He'd have to be blind not to know that his wife's getting it on with the jester!" The eunuch shouted and this caused the entire audience to stop and Richard starred at the throne room seats to see that Madelena was indeed gone.

"Am I Right?!" The eunuch continued to joke as the Valencians around him backed away,and even Lucy was getting unsettled by the sheer amount of rage that was in Richard's face.

"Party's over and Gareth kill the eunuch." He commanded as the drummer played the execution prelude and Gareth slowly walked towards the eunuch.

* * *

Back in Sidneyland,the party for Sidney was going great,people were having a great time,nearly everyone was unfortunately subjected to the squire's spit,and the Peanuts gang was having a great time as well. Almost all of them were dancing along to some of the music,all except for Galavant however who was watching Sid at the table across from him.

He soon noticed that Charlie Brown and Linus sat by him,he suddenly thought that Charlie Brown was worried about how he'd treat him after the stuff he and Linus heard from the squires,so he decided to clarify some things.

"Chuck,I just want you to know that I'd never subject you or your pets to that stuff those other squires go through okay? So why don't you guys go over there with the others and have fun?" Galavant said reassuring but Charlie Brown merely replied "I didn't come here because I was worried about that kind of stuff. I just wanted to cheer you up."

"While true I may have learned today that there are some...interesting knights to say the least,I still know that you Sir Galavant are not one of them." Linus added and patted him on the back as Charlie Brown added "Yes,while true you may be a little bit of...everything,you're still Galavant. And that's honestly what we like about you,you may be a pain to deal with at points,but it's worth it if it means being with you and going on this journey in the first place."

Galavant got a bit of a smile on his face and said "Thanks you two. It's kinda pathetic in hindsight realizing that I need mental help from kids but I guess I'll take it. Go on you two have some fun with the others,I feel better now."

Linus hearing that told Charlie Brown "I think there is a root beer drinking contest being held. You wanna join?"

"As long as Snoopy's not joining or else he's the winner by default." Charlie Brown replied as Galavant watched them run off to have fun.

* * *

"Congratulations Sid." A bypasser patted Sidney on the shoulder as he replied somewhat annoyed "Thank you." This was obviously beating Sid down,he knew he had to tell them eventually but he didn't know what or when to do it.

"We are so proud of you Sidney." Gloria exclaimed as the father added "Every father dreams of his son being greater than he is,but no father dreams this big."

Sidney got a nervous smile and chuckled "Oh,thanks Dad. Just wanna make you proud."

Isabella soon came around and happily greeted them "Gloria...if I didn't know any better,I would think that you were the princess."

Gloria happily gasped and told Sidney "Sid,she's a keeper." Isabella gave Sidney a kiss and happily stated "We're so excited about our wedding aren't we Sid?"

"Yay!" Sid faked exclaimed as Galavant starred at them with a increasingly growing smile. Thanks to the encouraging words of Charlie Brown and Linus,he realized that maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Sometime later Galavant decided to give Sidney a pep talk and it required him to borrow him for a bit.

"A word...my liege." Galavant whispered to Sidney as he more than happily agreed "Mm-hmm excuse me."

They went somewhere a little more private,in fact it was behind a pair of stairs,however it wasn't completely private as Charlie Brown's gang was walking by and they just so happened to overhear the conversation.

"Man Snoopy,I don't know how you can drink that much root beer without exploding. Patty wondered as Charlie Brown replied "I think Snoopy's stomach is a endless hole. He never seems to get full anymore."

Indeed there was a root beer drinking contest,and of course Snoopy joined in and won. He walked home heroically with Fifi holding his left hand while he held a gold trophy in his right hand with Woodstock happily sitting inside it due to his size.

"If we could bring our pets to school,I'd have Snoopy eat my lunches for me." Sally said as Snoopy belched at the mere mention of any food.

"I think we should look for Sir Galavant,it's getting pretty late-" Marcie suggested but Patty shushed her when she heard a familiar voice in the corner.

"Is that Sir Galavant?" Patty asked herself as she looked behind the corner to see Galavant talking with Sidney behind a pair of stairs.

"It looks like him and Sid are having a conversation. Let's just wait here and when they're done we can find someplace to crash." Patty suggested as the others shrugged their arms and decided to listen in for the time being.

* * *

Sidney sighed out of nervousness and relief "You have no idea how mortified I am Sir. I promise that tomorrow I'm-"

"Do you know why I hired you Sid?" Galavant interuppted and asked to which Sidney assumed "I assumed you'd lost a bet."

Galavant merely chuckled and sighed "Everyone else filled their resumes with skills that would impress me except for Chuck and his pets since you picked them yourself,but that's besides the point. Horse shoeing or sword sharpening or some stuff like that,but you were yourself and you told me who you were: a late sleeper and a lover of dolls."

"Figurines. Detailed figurines." Sidney sternly corrected as Galavant replied "Right,so fancy dolls,but anyway the point is it's the hardest thing in the world to find someone who is true to themselves and it's the thing I love the most about you guys. I wouldn't wanna be on the road with you guys if you were any different. Yeah Snoopy can be annoying and Sally's love over Linus is questionable,but they all have a certain charm to them just like you have your own.

"Did you just say you-"

"Don't ruin this. It occurs to me that being a squire isn't a great job to begin with and being mine is probably worse,and quite frankly I hope Chuck won't be subjected to the worst aspects of it,but you Sidney have never complained. Not once. You never abandoned me,never spit in my ale. Right? You've never done that."

"Of course not sir."

"Look,I'll play any part you want me to play here,but you should be proud of the man who you are. I know I certainly am. And even in the end if you aren't as loved,remember that you'll have me,Isabella,Chuck,Snoopy,Woodstock,hopefully Fifi since we haven't known her that much yet,Patty,Marcie,Sally and Linus. We're there for you,so if it all goes down the crapper just remember,you still have us.

Sidney had finally made up his mind,the charade was about to stop. Thanks to Galavant's encouragement Sidney was about to bring and end to this tall tale. Isabella walked up to Galavant dumbfounded and asked "What was that?"

"That,my lady was a knight getting off his high horse."

"Well I'll be damned." Isabella muttered as she held a cup of ale,but Galavant advised against it "I wouldn't drink that."

"Well why not? I've already drunk half of it."

"Yeah just carry on it's fine."

As the were watching Sidney tell his parents the truth,Galavant heard the voice of Charlie Brown ask "Did you mean that stuff you said about us?"

Galavant lifted his head up to see the entire group staring at him with straight faces and he asked "Were-were you guys eavesdropping on us?"

They nodded their heads regretfully as Patty defended them by saying "Well you're super easy to spot and you were talking to Sid. It was best to just listen. So did you mean it or not?"

"Okay I may have meant some of that stuff I said but-"

"May have meant?" Sally asked firmly and specifically as Galavant fully caved in and said "Okay I meant it all okay. Even the stuff about Snoopy,he may be annoying as hell sometimes but...I still think of him and you all as very close friends."

Snoopy "awed" at the compliment and proceeded to lick Galavant all over his body to which he exclaimed "Ahhhh Snoopy why would you do that? I'm all covered in dog spit and ahhh look at this it's all in my hair!"

Galavant started to gag when some of the saliva dropped into his mouth,and his complaining about dog germs just like Lucy would do caused a big laugh to come from the group,they may have their ups and downs at lots and lots of points,but they were almost like a big happy family.


	7. Chapter 7:Of Bandits And Jesters

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 7: Of Bandits And Jesters

It was a nice morning in the countryside of the land,like before they had been making great progress and were getting closer and closer to Valencia every day. Even though their stay at Sidneyland was short lived,,they still had a great time there despite it being in a dishonest way of living.

Charlie Brown awoke to see that the others were already up and cleaning up their camping ground from the night before,they were in a entirely empty field that was consisted of nothing but grasslands and a few trees here and there,all topped off with a great view of the ocean.

He walked up to Linus,who was busy helping Sidney repack some of their stuff and moaned "I don't know about any of you but I could not sleep at all last night."

Linus turned around to see Charlie Brown with half asleep hanging eyes and replied with a yawn "It wasn't much better for me either. I had to sleep next to Sally and she wouldn't stop trying to cuddle with me; claiming it was the cold despite us being by a campfire."

Sidney however tried to one up their bad sleeping experience with his own "You think that's bad? I had to sleep on top of an anthill. You wanna see the bites?"

"No!" Linus exclaimed as Snoopy walked by with his doghouse in hand. He had Woodstock on top of his head and Fifi was with him as well,but their lovestruck daze had definitely died out and Snoopy seemed back to his normal self.

"Looks like Snoopy's back to his normal self." Sidney remarked while Charlie Brown sighed relived "I'm just glad that they didn't just giggle to each other all night,a love struck Snoopy can be just as odd as a "normal" Snoopy."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind. That dog of yours is a complete and utter mystery,and not the kind I want to solve." Isabella stated as she overheard the conversation to which Snoopy scoffed at her insult.

"Oh come on he can't be that bad. He's just…..being a dog. A very interesting and sometimes annoying dog." Galavant retorted from under a tree as Sally joked "Try living with him on a daily basis and then see what you have to say about him."

"Sally,he technically is living with him and all of us right now." Charlie Brown corrected his sister as Marcie asked Galavant "Sir,I was wondering if you could tell us where we are heading today? Because with this map we got from the last town,this journey could be a lot easier now."

Galavant got up from the tree and heroically announced "Behold my fellow travelers. Today,we cross the winding straits,to the rocky river,and to the shores of Valencia."

"No I wouldn't take the rocky river route. There are rumors of thieves and bandits." Isabella suggested as Sally yelled "Bandits! I can't have anyone stealing my stuff!"

"I don't care about bandits. I'm Galavant,and Galavant will be deterred by no foe in his-"

"Hey who ate all the raisins out of the trail mix?" A frustrated Sidney interrupted as Patty added "Yeah,I can't stand this other stuff in it. What gives?"

"I hate cashews,and Brazil nuts are gross. You know what? Heroes get the raisins and they choose the path. That's just the way it goes." Galavant replied smugly as Linus asked "So shouldn't we all technically get raisins then? Because we are also helping you save this entire kingdom as well as Lucy,Schroeder,and Madelena."

"Okay bad wording on my part,but look can we just hold it together for a few more days? We've been doing so well,right?" Galavant asked with a smile to which the others all said in unison "Right."

* * *

"Good then let's go." Galavant said as Snoopy helped Fifi up on the horse,Charlie Brown and the others did so too,and Woodstock flew on top of Galavant's shoulder.

 _ **Everyone:** We eat together,we drink together,we work in perfect sync together we smile,frown,blink together completely._

 _We walk together,in time together,can't help,yelp,kelp but rhyme together our voices chime together so neatly._

 _And togetherness is what we do,together me and them and you,like rock,and scissors,and paper._

Sidney,Galavant,and Isabella were arguing over who was going to kill a capture rabbit,but amidst their arguing the rabbit had slipped away and decided to sleep with Snoopy on top of his doghouse

 _And stuck together,all day together,we're in each other's way together,our quirks are on display together or nearly._

 _They fight together,they glare together,we breath in each other's air together,we watch him do his hair together._

 _"_ Come on really?"

 _But togetherness will see us through unless I kill the others too,or we kill her together._

 _ **Isabella:** But there's some things we don't share,like the way I've kind of sort of totally played them,oh god I've betrayed them._

 _ **Galavant:** And there's some things we don't share,like I'm kind of sort of always thinking about her._

 _ **Sidney:** Or like how you all ignore me all of the-_

 _ **Everyone:** Each day together's,a chore together,a belching,nagging,bore together-_

 _ **Everyone Aside From Isabella:** then listening to her snore together._

"It's like she's a bear." Galavant stated next to a shaking Snoopy and Woodstock as Isabella snores loudly.

 _But together though is what we'll be for what feels like eternity,together me,and me,and me as one!_

 _As one!_

 _As one!_

 _As one!_

"That is so typical." Sidney growled to which Galavant asked "What's typical?"

"I thought you said I was gonna have the big finish this time." Sidney argued to which Isabella interjected "It was supposed to be my turn afterwards."

Pretty soon the entire group got into an argument about who was supposed to wrap up the song,but they were soon interrupted sharply by a barrage of swords being pointed at all of them.

"Bandits. If only someone had warned us." Isabella growled to Galavant as he retorted "Yeah well you snore."

The others were nearly scared to death as Sally exclaimed "We're all going to die! And it's all because my brother brought us on this trip!"

"No it's because someone decided to take us through bandit country." Patty remarked as she and the entire group stared at Galavant with anger filled eyes.

* * *

Back in the courtyard at the castle of Valencia,the jester was practicing his juggling act with some lemons.

Before he could really get into the hang of things,Madelena walked past him and encouraged more cheating by saying "I've got something else you can do with your hands."

The jester instantly threw his lemons away and followed Madelena while Richard,Gareth,Lucy,and Schroeder watched atop a balcony.

Richard was still furious at the revelation from the ball and growled "I cannot believe my queen is cheating on me with that joker."

"He's a Jester Sir." Gareth corrected him as Scheroder added "Yeah he's a jester,entirely different from a joker my king."

Richard rolled his eyes and clarified to them "I know he's a jester you two and I was insulting him by calling him a joker,like when you call someone a clown."

"But people like clowns." Gareth said as Richard yelled "Damn it man! Would you just let me vent?!"

"I think I know why Madelena likes him more than me." Richard someberly realized as Lucy retorted "You think you know? It should be entirely obvious why she doesn't like you. Look at him,he's funny. Something you will never be that's for sure."

Richard frowned and agreed with Lucy when he saw Madelena laughing with the jester "Oh you're right Lucy,he is funny. How do I compete with that?"

Gareth noticed the complete and utter shame in Richard's face and suggested "Well,being funny is easy. I mean,I'm funny."

"Are you sure about that?" Lucy asked bewildered to which Richard added "Yeah really?"

"Yeah,knock knock?" Gareth started a joke as Scheroder responded "Who's there?"

Let's just say that Gareth's joke was something that should never be said in front of a child as they all watched in shock.

When his highly inappropriate joke was over,Lucy's expression went to one filled with enthusiasm as she pleaded "Teach me to be that crabby!" while Scheroder held her down and intervened "Oh no way Lucy! I don't think I could survive that kind of crabbiness."

"Yeah,I think you're not ready yet." Gareth told her as she gave a pouty face while Richard,still shocked by the joke asked "Good grief Gareth. Do you kiss my ring with that mouth?"

Gareth merely smiled and replied "My mum taught me that one." to which Richard groaned "Oof."

As Madelena continued to crack up at the jester's jokes,Richard finally decided to get serious for once and decided "Now,if that jester is tickling my wife's funny bone it leaves me no choice. I know what I have to do."

Richard grabbed ahold of his sword and left the balcony as Lucy remarked "I think it's time Richy grew a spine. I have to watch this."

* * *

In the jester's residence,the jester was reading a book titled "The 7 Habits Of Highly Effective Jesters." when two guards opened his curtains to reveal Richard standing tall with sword in hand. Lucy was watching from behind a corner as Richard started to walk towards him slowly.

"Hello,jester. Do you think I'm an idiot? I know precisely what you have been doing with my wife!" He raised his sword and struck the jester in the chest,only for it to bend because it was none other than a bendy sword.

The jester's scream was cut off short at the revelation as Richard bursted out laughing while Lucy facepalmed.

"It's a bendy sword. Isn't that fantastic?" Richard asked gleefully as Lucy walked in the room and answered "No it's not."

Richard ignored her and mainly payed attention to the jester who was frankly terrified; Richard then frowned and exclaimed "Not even a giggle. See this is why precisely I need your help. Please teach me to be funny. I'm begging you." Richard sat down next to the jester with a more serious and somber look on his face.

"Yes please help him,it'll be nothing but a benefit in the long run." Lucy added with a slight insult as Richard said "You see even Lucy wants me to be funny. Please help me."

Lucy rolled her eyes however when Richard decided to stab the jester again and again as he laughed "Even when you know it bends you still think-whoa!" He interrupted himself as he stabbed the jester again.

Lucy sighed and told the jester "You see why he needs the help? It's just sad really."


	8. Chapter 8:Comedy Gold

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 8:Comedy Gold

The gang thanks to Galavant's choice to go through bandit country,was now being taken to an unknown location with swords pointed at their backs,so they couldn't find any way to escape.

"You know I honestly would have taken the longer route if it meant we wouldn't die from bandits." Patty stated as she turned around and gave Galavant the evil eye.

Galavant however paid no attention to her insult and whispered to Isabella in a panic "Please tell me you hid the jewel."

Isabella groaned and assured him "Of course I hid the jewel...in a place where no one will ever find it."

"At least it's safe and sound,unlike us." Linus sighed as Charlie Brown asked one of the bandits with a shaky voice "Uh excuse me,where are you taking us?"

One of the bandits merely smiled and answered "The pirate king will decide your fate."

"Pirates!" Sally exclaimed as Marcie stated to Patty "I don't think we came all this way to get mugged sir."

"Don't worry Marcie,we'll find a way out of this. With or without Galavant's help." Patty said a little more positivity as Snoopy started writing his will on a unused piece of paper from Marcie's journal.

"I don't care what road we choose. I'm Galavant. I get to eat the raisins." Isabella mockingly insulted Galavant as he struck back "I'm Isabella. I chew with my mouth open like a cow working on a fresh cud."

Isabella scoffed at his insult and defended herself "I have a deviated septum I've told you that. I can't breath through my nose. If I chew with my mouth closed,I'd get no air. Do you want me to die?"

It took awhile for Galavant to answer and the only answer he could get out was "Well….."

Isabella brushed it off when she realized something,these pirates were pretty far away from the ocean and she felt the need to ask "Wait,what are pirates doing miles from the ocean?"

Linus also noticed this and added "Yeah,for pirates none of you seem to get the basics down."

* * *

The pirates ignored their questions until they reached their base of operations,sure enough it was nowhere near the ocean and was instead like a basic camp. Although there were a few added aesthetics to make it look more pirate like,such as a mast like on the top of a pirate ship,a makeshift brig,and a set of treasure chests.

"I'm…...so sorry. Am I missing something? Where's your boat?" Galavant asked bewildered as Marcie added "I don't think y'all understand the fundamentals of pirating."

"Yeah what she said." Sidney agreed as a scruff and raspy voice answered "I'll be asking the questions around here."

The voice belonged to what appeared to be the pirate's leader,he had a typical black pirates hat,an eyepatch covering his left eye,a beard,and all except for a parrot.

"Argh!" His pirate mates shouted as the leader changed his mind while he lifted his eye patch;revealing a perfectly normal eye. "Actually,go ahead I didn't have a question ready."

Galavant was the first one to speak up as he asked "Um...don't you need a boat to be pirates? You're on land."

"Land ho!" One of the pirates shouted as the leader demanded "Carl stop it. All you need to be a pirate is a dark heart and a wicked disregard for other people's lives-"

"And swords!" Another one of the pirates shouted to which the leader scoffed "Of course you need swords you dolt. That goes without saying,everyone knows pirates need swords."

"What about a hook hand?"

"Parrots?"

"Peg legs?" The pirates soon got into a discussion about what a pirate should have as one of them pointed to Woodstock,who was still on Galavant's shoulder and shouted happily "Hey they got a parrot,let's take theirs!"

Woodstock panicked and flew away into Snoopy's arms as Carl shouted once again "Land ho!" The rest of the gang's panicked faces soon turned into ones of pity and confusion as Charlie Brown said to Snoopy "You know I don't feel as scared anymore despite them being pirates."

Snoopy nodded his head and thought to himself "These guys are complete jokes."

"Stop it." The leader tried to call off their discussion until Patty noticed Carl's quirk and whispered to the group "Hey watch this. Land ho!"

Instantly Carl shouted "Land ho!" as the leader had enough and yelled "I said stop it! Maybe it'll be easier to explain in a pirate shanty?"

* * *

Galavant and the others groaned as they knew what that meant,another song.

"What is up with all these songs big brother?" Sally asked Charlie Brown as he answered "I guess life's a musical all of a sudden."

"Yeah but they're starting to annoy me." Patty stated as the pirates began their explanation.

 _ **Pirates:** Ho._

 _Ho._

 _We're cruel and vicious pirate men as hard and tough as brass._

 _By far the fearsomest buccaneers to ever walk on grass._

 _We pillage here and plunder there,we rage from from dusk till dawn,we hoist the anchor and swab the deck then gather for drinks on the lawn._

 _We're the lords of the sea,(except we aren't at sea.)_

 _We're the lords of the sea,(just not of the actual sea.)_

 _Now woe betide ye scurvy knaves who end up in our way._

 _We'll challenge you to a round of gold or possibly crochet._

 _And if you dare to do us wrong you'll walk the plank no doubt,down you'll go to an awful fate those grass stains will never come out._

 _We're the lords of the sea(with quotes around the word "sea.")_

 _We're the lords of the sea(except for the part with the sea."_

The pirates started to lead the gang towards a specific destination as they continued their shanty.

 _Now how we ended up here 'tis a dire and dreadful tale._

 _The kind to leave the meanest rouge a-puking o'er the rail._

 _So fateful,so accursed,such a stroke of evil luck,our ship washed up on that thar hill and hey I guess it stuck._

 _So now we hold the river here by brutal,violent force._

 _We've also taken up gardening sustainably of course._

 _We make you pay to cross this way and squeeze you till it hurts,and on the side we sell a line of homemade organic desserts._

 _We're the lords of the sea,(though technically next to the sea.)_

 _We're the lords of the sea,or sort of "Of the sea"!_

* * *

Their song seemed to be over as the leader continued "So,now we live here and we rob any passersby. Which brings us back to you."

"Please Sir,we're merely poor travelers with nothing worth taking." Isabella lied in a panic as Linus backed her up "Yeah,we're just a very poor and big family that has nothing of value whatsoever."

"Exactly like Linus said,we were just heading towards…..our…..great aunt's place for…..Sunday brunch." Charlie Brown added as he smiled very nervously. Snoopy and the others caught on to it and nodded very quickly hoping for their lie to work.

The leader for a very quick second bought it and replied "Well if y'all are just traveling for a good meal with family than I'm sure we can let y'all go-"

"Hey captain look what I found." Carl interrupted as he handed the leader a green pouch.

Isabella sighed and it was a dead giveaway that she put the jewel in it as Galavant exclaimed "Oh for the love of god in your purse? That's where you thought no one would look for it? In fact,lesson here kids,if you want to make sure nothing gets found…..don't put it in your purse!"

"I put it with my girls supplies. Guys never look there,they must have sisters." Isabella retorted as Sally got curious and said "Maybe I should start doing that."

Galavant sighed as the leader turned around and asked "Poor travelers huh? Sunday brunch you said? Well what do we have here?" He pulled out the jewel of Valencia as Carl answered out of stupidity "It's a jewel."

"I know it's a jewe-you know what? You're having a time out. Go to your tent. Don't you give me that look." Carl did as he was told as Snoopy chuckled to Fifi and Woodstock.

* * *

Back in Valencia,Richard had managed to get the jester to give him comedy lessons.

"Right. Comedy lessons. Let's begin." Richard exclaimed as he suddenly heard the sound of bells jingling.

"I'm sorry what is that noise?" Richard asked as Lucy added when she heard it as well "What on earth is that?"

They turned around to see the jester shaking in fear as he replied in a shaky voice "It's my bells you two,I'm terrified."

"Don't be,I already told you I've decided not to kill you. I mean not that I don't want to,in fact it would be mondo satisfying to cut your face off and sew it back on inside out." Richard reassured him,however Lucy suggested instead "Actually do that instead,it sounds like something I'd like to see."

The jester started to shake again as he held onto his bells so as not to upset Richard any further;Richard eventually spoke up and said "Nah,I'll stick with my first plan. Teach me to be funny so I can woo my wife."

* * *

Lucy sighed out of disappointment as the jester smiled and exclaimed "Whatever you say my king."

 _ **The Jester:** Comedy is easy once you know the basics,starting with the concept of surprise._

"Right."

 _Take what folks think,give it a wink,you try it on now for size._

The jester threw Richard his plaid comedy staff as Lucy encouraged him "It's all on you Romeo."

Richard felt like he was stuck in a corner,but he decided to blurt out his first attempt at a joke "Me? Uhh,what's black and white and red all over?"

"I don't know sire,what is black and white and red all over?" The jester replied enthusiastically as Lucy added more uninterestedly "Yeah what is it?"

"Those guys after I behead them. Huh?" Richard pointed to two guards on the balcony overlooking the throne room. It appeared that he finished the joke as they sat in complete silence,all except for Lucy who said "This is gonna be long I can tell."

Once Richard realized he had to do something,he decided to push one of the guards off the balcony as he hit the floor with a loud thud and Wilhelm scream.

They continued to sit in silence as Richard stated "He was surprised." The jester was getting a bit more uneasy about this,but he got a bit more enthusiastic at the thought of not dying as he continued his lesson while also lying to the king about his comedy so he also wouldn't die.

 _ **The Jester:** Comedy gold._

"Really?"

 _I'm telling you it's comedy gold._

"Yes."

 _You're killing it,if that doesn't slay them,(I'll murder you cold),swear to god it's comedy gold._

"Well our work here is done so I'll just be going-" The Jester tried to weasel out of his comedy school,but Richard insisted "No we're just getting started!"

"Ah right."

"Lesson two!" Richard happily exclaimed as they moved on to lesson two.

 _Lesson number two is also fundamental,something that we call "The Rule Of Three."_

 _Set up the joke,give it a stroke,third time and bam!_

The jester proceeded to pull down the pants of two unsuspecting castle workers as Richard exclaimed _"_ Yes! Now me! Three serfs walk into a bar. The first serf orders a hot grog,the second serf orders a hit grog,and the third serf orders a hot grog. But he has no money and neither do the other two because they're serfs. Huh?"

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of a cricket chirping along with the disapproving stares of Lucy,the jester,and the two castle workers. However the jester lied to the king once again as a way to get out of this with his head still on.

 _Comedy gold._

"Yes nailed it!"

 _I promise you it's comedy gold._ _Hilarious,the crowd will be rolling,(or heads will be rolled),oh not with all this comedy gold._

"More give more more!" Richard pleaded as he was getting more and more into the groove of things.

 _Props can be a riot,ethnic humor,can't deny it,or a pratfall if it's properly applied._ _Depending on the viewer,take it black or work it bluer,or try an observational aside._

"Have you ever noticed how lepers have pieces falling off of them? I mean what's that all about?" Richard and the others merely shrugged their arms ignoring the joke as they continued their lesson.

 _ **Richard And The Jester:** Comedy Gold,comedy gold._

 _I'm telling you it's comedy gold,comedy gold._

 _No doubt about it,talent like yours it never gets old._

"And if it does,you'll never get old because you'll be dead when I execute you. Get it!"

"Got it!"

"Good!"

 _Gonna be killer,gonna be ace,folks dying of laughter all over the place._

 _ **Richard:** And if I get desperate-_

 _ **The Jester:** a pie in the face?_

Richard turned around to see the jester holding a pie ready to slam in his face,with Lucy giving a face that was pleading for the jester to do it. Richard however got a more serious look and said sternly "I dare you." as the jester instantly threw the pie away to which Lucy groaned "I never get to have any fun."

 _ **Richard And The Jester:** Telling you it's comedy gold!_

The lesson was over as Richard happily told the jester "Oh! You are a wonderful teacher. Perhaps now I shall finally be able to satisfy my wife the same way you have. My god we've got a strange relationship." Richard remarked in a shocked tone as he walked off to prepare things for his wife. Lucy strolled up to the jester and asked with a genuine bit of curiosity "Do you think it's gonna work?" to which he nervously replied "No...and that's why I'm scared for my life if he fails."

* * *

The pirates were all doing their own thing as the entire gang was held hostage with apparently no way out. Their hands were tied so they couldn't grab a hold of anything,and their feet were tied together so they couldn't get up. They were complete stuck.

"Please tell me you have a way out of this." Isabella asked Galavant as he answered back sternly "Do you see my hands or feet untied? I can't do jack all like this."

"So we're all gonna die?" Sally nervously asked as Patty reassured her and the others "No way,we just gotta bring our heads together and figure a way out. Maybe Snoopy or Fifi can bite these ropes off."

She turned to Snoopy who smiled and decided to try and use his teeth to break through the rope,but stopped when he saw the pirates give them suspicious looks.

"Ugh,we can't do anything with these guys watching us." Charlie Brown stated as Sidney told one of the pirates "Pirates,that's pomade. It's for relaxing my curls,not eating."

The pirates ignored his clarification and decided to eat it anyway,it was obvious that they were going through all their stuff and the gang was not happy.

"Hey Snoopy,they're rummaging through your doghouse." Sidney told Snoopy as the dog turned his head around to see the pirates throwing out a painting of Starry Night,a grandfather clock,and so much more.

"How can you fit that much stuff in that tiny place?" Isabella asked curiously to which Charlie Brown replied "I honestly don't know."

Linus saw in his peripheral vision that they were tampering with his blanket as he told them furiously "If that blanket so much as gets a hole in it,I'll never forgive you."

Galavant was shocked by Linus's intimidation and increased confidence as he whispered to Charlie Brown "He really cares about that damn blanket doesn't he?"

"You should have seen the constant three way battle between him,Snoopy,and Lucy." Charlie Brown replied with a hint of humor as Galavant remarked in a surprised tone "You know with all the stuff you guys tell us about Lucy,I'm shocked you put up with her for so long."

"She's really not that bad when you get to know her. It just took us a long time to realize that." Linus replied,but their attention was soon directed to the leader who announced "Right men,let's stow this booty in the chest. Carl,give me the key."

Carl proceeded to rummage through his clothes but got seemingly nervous when he couldn't find the key anywhere. The leader got annoyed when he saw this and whined "Oh come on guys,not again."

"These idiots really stink at being pirates." Isabella said as the others replied in unison "No kidding." and Galavant added "Unbelievable."

Sidney noticed the agreement amongst the group and stated with a slight smile "It's kind of nice being on the same page isn't it?"

Galavant smiled at the remark and agreed "It is nice to have a break from the relentless stream of criticism,and the nonstop licking of Snoopy's that I clearly remember telling him not to do."

Snoopy however puckered his lips and raised his eyebrows as Isabella sighed "Well maybe if you did things right I wouldn't have to say it."

"Mouth breather." Galavant retorted as Isabella shot back "Egomaniac." and Linus rolled his eyes "And it's over."

* * *

Their bickering was interrupted when the leader walked up to them,pointed at Galavant and demanded sternly "You. Walk with me."

The others widened their eyes with confusion as Sally pleaded "Take me with you." and Patty asked "Why do you get spared and not us?"

"Shut it you two,it's just me and him." The leader stated as he started to walk away,but Galavant cleared his throat as a way to get his attention because his feet were still tied.

"Oh right,of course." The leader remembered as Isabella muttered under her breath "Dumbasses."

He tried to use his sword to cut the rope,but his sword wasn't sharp enough to do so. So he tried to use his hands,but it turned out that they tied the ropes too tight as the others watched in dumbfoundedness.

"Lads can you help me with this?" He asked his pirate mates to which they proceeded to help him unite the rope. Once it was done and over with and Galavant left with the leader,one of the pirates yelled "Lunch break!" as they left the area to find some grub.

Once they realized that they were alone,Patty frantically told Snoopy "Hey they're gone,quick bite through these ropes." Once he heard that,Snoopy and Fifi proceeded to use their teeth to bite through the rope as the crew didn't and frankly couldn't notice. Even Woodstock decided to help by using his talons,their escape plan was about to go underway,and like Patty said it wouldn't require the help of Galavant.

* * *

Meanwhile Galavant and the leader were on their special walk,with Galavant's hands still being tied and the leader's sword being pointed at his back. After a minute of nonstop silence and walking,the leader decided to speak up and remind Galavant of something that he was sure he had forgotten about.

"You know,we met before,at Lilith Fare the island of Lesbos. I looked a little different,fewer wrinkles." Galavant turned around out of intrigue,and when he took a deeper and more in-depth look at the leader for a while longer,he suddenly remembered.

"Yes of course,you're Peter Pillager. The pirate king. Well your men used to be the scourage of the seas. What the hell happened there?" He asked with a bigger hint of bewilderness as what they had been reduced to now was a unorganized,and utterly pathetic mess that can't decided on anything.

"Oh,you know how it when you spend too much time with people. Little things start to get to you...and before you know it,it's all about who's taken whose booty. "It's my booty" "No it's my booty." Booty,booty,booty." Peter explained regrettably to which Galavant asked "So you stopped working together?"

"Big time. We can't even agree on how to get our ship off that damn hill. The truth is...I could do with a man like you. So I have a proposition. Either "A" I kill all of you,and keep that jewel,and the girls supplies,and the stuff of that dog of yours-"

"Why do you want the girl's supplies and Snoopy's stuff?" Galavant asked out of confusion but Peter continued as he was obviously serious about this "Or "B" you join me and I let your squire,those kids,your pets,and that annoying little mouth breather go."

Galavant sighed and merely replied in a way to defend Isabella "Well in all fairness to her,only 'cause she's not here to defend herself,the mouth breathing is a medical condition so she can't really help it."

Peter shrugged off her condition and suggested "Seems like a pretty simple fix to me. Put food in mouth,close mouth,chew. What kind of moron can't do that?"

Galavant merely chuckled and tried to clarify things even further "Again,not to get into semantics here,but if she closes her mouth while she eats,she's literally not breathing out of anywhere. You get used to it,honestly lately I can't fall asleep until she starts snoring."

"Dude,you're making me uncomfortable. Who are you choosing,me or the mouth breather?" Peter asked sternly as Galavant walked up to him and said even more sternly "Call her a "Mouth Breather" one more time."

"Mouth Breather." Peter said nonchalantly as he and Galavant backed away sharply,however what this did was free Galavant of his ropes. Apparently what he did was that while he was up in Peter's face,he used one of his fingers with wiggle room to subtly swap Peter's sword with the rope so Peter would be holding the rope without noticing. So Galavant had the sword,while Peter had the rope,and when they jumped back it untied the rope.

"How did you do that?" Peter asked in awe and confusion as Galavant smugly replied and raised the sword to his chin "I keep trying to tell everyone...I'm not just the guy that eats the raisins."

* * *

It looked like Richard's little comedy show was about to start and everyone in the castle was gathered in the throne room to experience it,under threat of death of course. Lucy and Schroeder were of course present as Schroeder asked Lucy while he played his piano "So I hear this is a comedy show from the king isn't it?"

Lucy shrugged her arms and replied "It's a last ditch effort from him to get the queen to like him. The jester and him went through a very long training session and I'm convinced that he deliberately taught him terribly."

"Well I'm just hoping for some half decent humor for once." Scheroder said as Lucy muttered "You know you really should open up your funny bone. We need to find something that makes you laugh."

"Oh there are some things,I just can't find them anywhere in this castle." Scheroder replied but before Lucy could respond,the voice of the chef escorting Madelena to her table interupted her.

"Excuse me,excuse me. Chef coming through,thank you. This way my lady,here's your table my queen."

Madelena was very uninterested in what was going on and asked in a cold and emotionless voice "What fresh idiocy does King Richard have in store for me now?"

The chef didn't know what to say as it was intentionally kept a secret to Madelena as he stammered "Uh,I'm-"

"That was rhetorical. Shoo." Madelana clarified as the chef left and said "Chef out."

Soon the candle lights were dimmed and Gareth stomped onto the stage and firmly told Schroeder "Shut off that music!" Scheroder instantly did so with a churned stomach as Gareth yelled "Welcome to the show! I introduce to you,without further ado,the king of comedy!"

Richard gleefully walked onto the stage and cheerfully greeted everyone "Hello! Thank you very,very,very much. Now I understand you've all come here under threat of death and I appreciate it. In fact...I ordered it."

This was meant to be a joke but not a single person in the audience laughed,so Gareth felt the need to force a laugh instead of earn one "EVERYBODY LAUGH!"

Instantly everyone except for Madelena gave very fake and forced laughs as Madelena asked out of sheer confusion "What on god's flat earth is going on?"

Richard smiled and told his wife with a enthusiastic and confident tone "Well,they say to a woman's heart is through her funny bone,so-"

"Oh god let's not do this." Madelena pleaded as Lucy told her from across the room "Prepare for pain my lady."

"Why did the king go to the dentist?" Richard asked to which Madelena instantly answered "To get his teeth crowned." just as Richard repeated it and realized "Oh,you've heard that one."

"Everyone has heard and done those jokes already. You're miles behind the curve." Lucy retorted as Richard sarcastically remarked "Thank you Lucy. Mm,ah "You might be a peasant jokes." If you have more children than teeth,you might be a peasant."

Once again the audience was in complete silence as Schroeder whispered to Lucy "I think I take back what I said about the jester's comedy."

"You think?" Lucy asked firmly and specifically as Richard nervously asked and popped his hand like a microphone "Is this thing on?"

The jester and the chef were watching with very nervous and scared faces as the jester moaned "Ugh,he's dying out there. Give him the pie."

The chef turned to him and exclaimed "Now? That's the big finale."

"Damn it man,look at the poor bastard. Give him the pie." The jester insisted as the chef took out a cream pie and headed up the stage to give it to him just as he was telling another terrible joke.

His "punchline" was cut off when he saw that he now had a pie in his hand and in a instant,smashed it into Gareth's face.

For once the audience had a moment of genuine laughter as even Madelena had a little bit of a laugh which Richard greatly noticed.

"She laughed! It worked! She laughed! Quick give me more pies so I can keep hitting Gareth in the face." Gareth however was not okay with it and slowly started to pull out his sword as Richard changed his mind "Or someone else. I-I can pie someone else. Lucy?"

"Pie me and I'll personally dethrone you for 5 reasons. 1,2,3,4,5." Lucy threatened as she counted down her fingers to reveal a clenched fist,and Schroeder turned to the king and stated with a big hint of seriousness "Those are really good reasons that I suggest you take to heart."

"Will do Schroeder." Richard nervously smiled and stammered as he continued the disaster of a comedy show,but he didn't care as long as he made Madelena laugh,which he did with the pie gag earlier.

* * *

Galavant was walking Peter back to camp with him pointing the sword at his back,his plan had seemingly worked and now it was time to get the others out and cross the ocean to Valencia.

"You're a fool. When my men see me captive they will swarm on you like hornets. No bees,no hornets was better." Peter tried to warm Galavant but he merely shrugged it off and retorted "Well you can let them try,but I'll be damned if I'm letting my team end up like yours. So I'm gonna rescue them,rouse us to work together,defeat your-hold on."

Galavant stopped in his tracks to see that the entire pirate crew was tied up and that his gang seemed to have just gone through a scuffle. Snoopy and Fifi were unsharpnening their teeth,Linus was untangling his blanket and getting some rocks out of it,Sidney was heroically holding one of their swords,and Isabella had gotten the jewel back.

"Oh for the love of mike what happened?" Peter exclaimed with annoyance as Isabella replied "Sid was right. It was time to stop bickering and work together,so we did and overthrew the camp."

"You missed an amazing battle,better than anything at castle black." Sidney added with heroism as Patty exclaimed "Yep and we did it all without your help. I think that's shown how far we've come,right everyone?"

"Yeah,Snoopy and Fifi untied us with their teeth and Linus threw boulders at them with his blanket,Woodstock sung a song so loud I think it broke one of their eardrums,and even Marcie made some laughing gas potions while they were out on their lunch break." Charlie Brown added as Marcie happily replied "I have to say that was actually a lot of fun. My first ever potion too,wait until the others at home hear this."

"Well you all sure did great,but FYI,I was also gonna come back and I was gonna suggest that we start working together too. Wasn't I? Tell them." Galavant stated as he tried to make himself look good,and Peter tried to deny his claimsm "Oh please stop-"

"This whole time,I've been saying that I was gonna-"

"This is all a little humiliating." Peter stated as Galavant retorted "You know what? It dosen't matter. I know we've been driving each other crazy,all of us crazy,like so crazy you want to kill them in their sleep. But I think we've got something really good going on here,I mean look at us,we're gorgeous,very diverse. I think if we pull it together,we could do something great,legendary even. What do you all say?"

"We are diverse." Sidney happily stated as Isabella added "Super diverse." and Sally added even further "And super gorgeous too."

"I remember when we had something special." Peter stated to which Carl added "I miss us."

"Now look,either we can take your pirate supplies,the swords,the hooks-" Galavant started to negotiate but was cut off by the pirates once again discussing pirate essiantsls "Parrots." "Booty." "Peg Legs." "Girls Supplies."

"Yes,yes yes,all of it,or we can work together to get your ship off that hill and you can take us all to Valencia. What do you say?" Galavant flipped one of their swords and held the blade in his hand as Peter took the sword;a way to signify "Yes."

However Peter realized that Gal had the blade in his hand and asked nervously "Did I just cut your hand? to which Galavant replied in a bit of pain "Yes,very badly."

"Sorry." Peter apologized as Galavant asked "Marcie would you mind making a healing potion of some sort hecause I really don't want to bleed out."

Marcie smiled and rearranged her glasses as she said "My second potion,coming right up sir. You know the laughing gas potion was a complete accident and wasn't what I intended to create."

"Well what did you intend to create Marcie?" Charlie Brown asked to which she replied nonchalantly "A bomb potion."

* * *

It was sometime later after the comedy show,and two servants were placing the king and queen's thrones back where they belonged. The jester was exiting his chamber when he suddenly came face to face with Madelena as she asked with a smile "Where are you going? It's time for 4:00 fool-around."

However the jester was more nervous than ever before and played dumb "Is it? M-My sundial must be slow because of the...c-clouds."

Madelean could sense the fear in him and reassured him "If you're worried I'm upset about you helping my husband with that ridiculous show,then don't be. Who cares? He's an idiot."

"That's quite the understatement actually." Lucy added as she walked in to see the display by accident as she was looking for Scheroder. Madelena however paid no attention to her and continued her business with the jester.

"Yes,we'll thats the thing. I don't think I can do this anymore. I guess I just feel a little...guilty." The jester regretfully told Madelena as she replied "Well that's very nobel of you to care about someone's feelings. Guards!"

The jester's stomach churned as Madelena continued "If you're developing a conscience then you're no good to me. Take him to the dungeon,the really scary one with the mice."

"Wait,no please! At least let me change my clothes! These are gang colors!" The jester screamed as the guards carried him away to the dungeon,leaving only Madelena and Lucy in the room.

Madelena soon noticed Lucy's surprised face to which she replied "Oh,you're still here. I'll keep you up here with that piano boy of yours since you and him are so close,but know this...if word gets out about this and I find out it's because of you...the dungeon with the mice will seem like mercy."

Lucy gave a big gulp and stammered back "You make your point very well my queen."

Soon Richard came walking up the stairs and happily greeted them "Oh hello you two,I was just coming to see Steve." to which Madelena asked "Who's Steve?"

"Steve Mckinzie,the jester. Y'all don't know his name? Well no matter. Say,what do you call a tiny mosquito in a tin suit?"

"Oh god." Madelena moaned to which Richard chuckled "Nope. A gnat in shining armor. I've got so many of these."

"Please stop talking." Madelena pleaded as Richard gleefully refused "No I love talking with you."

Soon Madelena and Richard left and Lucy was the only one in the room as she thought to herslef "I hope I'm good at keeping secrets. What could be worse than the dungeon with mice?"

She shuddered at the thought before she continued her search for Schroeder.

* * *

Soon the entire gang was at the base of the hill where the ship was still stuck. Galavant turned to the rest of the gang and asked with confidence "So,you ready to work together for once?" to which Charlie Brown smiled "It's something I've wanted for a long time."

"Right you maggots! Let's get this boat off the hill." Peter yelled to his pirate mates who were also present when he noticed that they were staring at him with very confused yet simultaneously happy faces.

"What?" Peter asked with confusion as Carl replied "Its just nice to hear you call us "maggots" again."

"You've always been maggots in here." Peter pointed to his heart as the pirates shouted "Arghhh." and Snoopy whispered to Woodstock in his thoughts "Even when they work together they're an odd bunch."

* * *

"Prepare the lines!" The pirates shouted as they tied a bunch of ropes from a pulley system,and now it was time for them and the rest of the gang to work together for what felt like the first time in ages.

 _ **Pirates:** We heave together,we ho together,all working toe to toe together,ahoy look out below together!_

 _"_ Run away! Run away!" Peter shouted as the boat fell right down the hill and landed straight into the water.

 _Now off together,we'll cruise together,with pirate stuff we'll use together,guys we should get tattoos together!_

 _And together look what we can do,together we're one scurvy crew-_

 _ **Galavant:** together we're not bad-_

 _ **Isabella:** it's true._

 _"_ My God just get a room you two." Sidney groaned.

 _ **Everyone:** Togetherness will see us through to the end!_

 _"_ Land ho!" Carl shouted once again as Galavant patted him on the shoulder and said "Land ho" indeed Carl."

Woodstock smiled and decided to fly on one of the pirate's shoulder as he cheerfully exclaimed "Hey its the parrot. Will you be my parrot for the time being?" Despite Woodstock obviously not being a parrot,he decided to have a little bit of fun and made a parrot noise;signifying him being okay with it.

* * *

The gang was now officially on their way to Valencia,they had made it through the countryside of their home and now all they had to do was brave the ocean.

"Wow,can you believe it Chuck? We are literally half way there." Patty exclaimed to Charlie Brown as he replied "It's taken forever,but I never thought we'd get this far. Even with Galavant."

"I honestly can't believe what we did today,we took down a pirate camp all by ourselves. With no help from Galavant at all,it's so bizarre." Linus joined in the conversation as Sidney also joined "That blanket of yours can really get some work done. Why don't you show me how you do it"

"Sure thing,tommorow morning sound good?" Linus asked to which Sidney agreeed "That sounds great."

Snoopy and Woodstock walked by with pirate outfits on as Fifi watched with confusion;Charlie Brown noticed this and whispered to her "You better get used to this." She looked back at them and soon shrugged her arms as she followed them to the sleeping area down below.

Isabella walked up to the middle of the deck where Galavant was as she sighed and asked "Gal...can I call you "Gal"?"

"That's what I call him sometimes. Let's do that." Patty suggested as she overheard the conversation,and Galavant replied displeased "Uh,well I don't love it."

"Uh,Patty? I think me and him need to discuss this privately." Isabella polietly told Patty as she smiled and replied "Oh,I see where this is going." before she left to join the others in the sleeping area below. Especially since it was just Isabella and Gal out on the deck,this was the perfect time to have a private discussion.

"I have to talk to you. I feel a little guilty about something." Isabella started but was cut off by Galavant "Actually so do I. I stashed a bag of trail mix before we left. Raisins intact." He took out a bag of trail mix from his back pocket and threw it to her as she chucked "Realy?"

"Knock yourself out,and feel free to eat with your mouth open. It's not as gross as we make it out to be. We mean it's gross,but it's not gross-gross." Galavant smiled as Isabella got an even more guilty look and walked away so she wouldn't have to face him.

"Listen Galavant,I think the reason I've been so difficult recently is that I was villanzing you and the others so I felt better about myself. I'm probably signing my parent's death warrant by telling you this,but I lied. I'm leading you all into a trap." She turned around expecting to see a angry,confused,and frustrated man but instead she saw that Galavant was standing on the top layer of the ship.

"Galavant?" Isabella asked from below hoping he could hear her to which he replied "We're almost there."

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Galavant turned around to see genuine concern on her face and apologized "Sorry. I don't always listen when you talk. I will get better at that. What were you sayin? Something about your parents or something?"

Isabella was about to speak up and finally tell him the truth when she ultimately decided to decline it and lie with a smile "I'm looking forward to seeing them."

"Right,yeah. Parents are the best. Godspeed pirates. To Valencia!" Galavant shouted to which all the pirates shouted "Arrghhhh!"

Galavant walked to the edge of the boat and said to himself "I'm coming my love." Coincidently in the bottom confines of the ship where everyone else was about to hit the hay,Linus looked out a window hanging over one of the beds and said to himself "I'll see you soon Lucy."


	9. Chapter 9:Completely Madalena

Chapter 9: Completely Mad…...alena

The gang was nearing the shores of Valencia,and they were now officially in the endgame half of their journey. All of the endless walking,all the time spent just trying to find somewhere to sleep,and all the endless bickering and simultaneous affection was about to pay off.

Morning had slowly arrived and the entire gang was up and about doing their own thing;Charlie Brown woke up the last and slowly trudged up to the main deck. As he looked out the window to see the sun be a little ways into the air,it reminded him of the day he left so long ago. When he opened the door that led to the outside,he was instantly assaulted by a brown blanket in the form of a whip.

He jumped back and felt his heart pounding as he clutched it very tightly,however his shock and surprise wore off when he saw that it was just Sidney and Linus. Strangely enough,it wasn't Linus that was doing the whip routine with a blanket,but rather Sidney.

"What was that all about guys?" Charlie Brown asked out of a mixture of confusion and shock as Sidney gleefully replied "Linus has been teaching me how to be good with a blanket all morning. I've tried to get Sir Galavant to join but he just shrugs it off as a "baby's hobbie."

"Well it sure is a viable way to take care of any threats without having to resort to traditional weapons. I only caught on to it before we went to Camp Remote and now it's my signature defense mechanism." Linus stated in a intelligent tone and choice of words as Sidney smiled and said "Hey Charlie Brown,watch this."

He picked up a nearby rock and wrapped it up in the end of the blanket,he swung the blanket really fast in a 180 degree angled and soon the rock came flying out as it flew across the ship. Charlie Brown watched with awe until he and the other two realized that it hit a pirate who was climbing on a rope that was tied to the mast and fell into the water.

"Sorry!" Sidney nervously yelled as Snoopy came running by with Fifi,still in the same pirate attire as the day before,but now Fifi had some pirate attire on as well.

Snoopy and Fifi were playfully practicing with wooden swords as Woodstock spectated with a tiny wooden sign with letters written on it in black ink,obviously being a scoreboard,with 9 to Fifi and 0 to Snoopy.

"Well it seems that Fifi has joined in with their,um…..costume training." Isabella noticed as she walked by with Patty,Sally,and Marcie. Snoopy's attention was drawn to her when he heard that,but it also allowed Fifi to knock the sword right out of his hand as it flew up in the air,but before it landed she caught it and pointed it right at him.

The others clapped and applauded as Woodstock erased the 9 and added a 10,Snoopy growled annoyed at Fifi and thought to himself "Dang it,that's her 10'th win already."

Patty decided to respond to Isabella's observation and joked "You think this is excessive,you should see him on Halloween when Linus waits for that pumpkin of his."

Instantly Linus shot back and corrected her "It's the Great Pumpkin thank you very much." as Isabella and Sidney started to snicker.

"I'm sorry,what did you just say." Isabella asked while trying to hold back laughter as Sidney added "I don't think a pumpkin can be great. It's a pumpkin."

Charlie Brown and the others groaned at Linus's delusion as Sally exclaimed "It's that thing he made up that caused me to miss last year's entire Halloween,right big brother?" Charlue Brown didn't answer as he really didn't want to get into arguments this early in the morning.

"I did not make it up,it was just too late for him to show up." Linus retorted sharply as Marcie added "I was hoping we wouldn't have to hear about this until Halloween."

"Can we please not get into this,I thought today would be free of arguing and bickering." Charlie Brown moaned and just in the nick of time,Galavant shouted "Gang! Come see this!"

"Thank you." Charlie Brown whispered as they all left to join Galavant up at the highest layer of the ship,but without Isabella whispering to Linus "I demand an explanation when we're done."

* * *

Once they all climbed up and were met with Galavant staring off into the increasingly getting closer shores,Patty asked enthusiastically "Hey there Gally,what's up?"

Galavant's heroic stare turned to a scowl of annoyance as he asked "Oh Good grief Patty can you not call me that anymore. It sounds like a bad nickname that's only given to someone to spite them and make them feel bad."

"Okay Gally." Patty instantly responded and not catching onto her obvious disobeyment as Galavant scoffed and continued "Oh nevermind,there it is gang. Valencia. How do you guys think this should go down? Do you think we should save the kingdom and then Madelena as well as Lucy and Schroeder? Or do you think we should recuse,then save? 'Cause I just want it to have a dramatic build you know? I mean either way,we're all gonna live happily ever after."

"Yep. I'm sure that's exactly how it's going to be. Especially the living part. For you guys. No reason why y'all wouldn't keep on living. Your lives." Isabella very nervously chuckled as the impending betrayal was about to come into effect and possibly cause Galavant and a bunch of kids their lives. Sidney however noticed her babbling and asked "You know you're talking right?"

"Why don't we just barge in and overthrow it in a day or two?" Sally suggested as Marcie debunked her idea and replied "Because that would be extremely dangerous and could cost us all our freedom and lives while the kingdom,Madelena,Lucy,and Schroeder are still imprisoned."

"So yeah we should really come up with something else." Linus said as he and the others got into discussing ideas,while Galavant walked up to the far edge and embraced the open sea and impending arrival.

* * *

 _ **Galavant:** I can't believe we're almost there!_

Meanwhile in Valencia,Richard stared out a window and was too excited about Galavant's impending arrival.

 _ **Richard:** I can't believe he's almost here._

"Our little Valencian Princess is leading Galavant right into my trap. He'll be here tonight as the sun has cast its last shadow upon the earth and the crescent moon is risen above the eastern ridge." Richard viciously stated with malicious intent as Gareth,who was eating some chicken asked for clarification "So like 9:00?"

Richard sighed and retorted as they headed into the throne room "Yes Gareth,he'll be here at 9:00. And I cannot wait! I will kill Galavant in front of the queen,surprise her with the jewel,and then finally bed the most delicate flower in the seven realms."

His little fantasy was soon interrupted by a very agitated and annoyed Madelena yelling as she walked in "Attention donkey turds! Where is that pox-ridden sack of deformities known as my hand maiden? My hair is a disaster."

* * *

Standing in one of the extra doorways to the throne room stood a very young and pretty maiden with the chef. She had skin white as snow,black thin hair with two side curls,and a dirty maiden's dress. This was none other than Madelena's handmaiden Gwynn.

Madelena soon spotted her and rushed over as she whined in a bossy tone "Gwynn. My hair!" Gwynn instantly apologized in a sarcastic tone that thankfully Madelena didn't catch on to "Forgive me my queen." And she did was move a slight strand of hair to the left.

"Was that too much to ask?" Madelena scoffed as she sat in her throne while Gwynn continued what appeared to be a conversation with the chef.

"Just think about it,hmm? We could uh,we could do a picnic you know? Something super czah." The chef timidly and nervously asked as he accidentally backed into the metal door.

It was fairly obvious that he was in love with her,despite her not feeling the same way back for her own reasons as she declined politely "For the hundredth time,no."

"Your mouth is saying no,but I can see your rotten teeth through that smile." The chef happily insisted as Gwynn laughed "Go on you!"

* * *

Lucy and Schroeder were still present as he played his piano like he did everyday,Lucy overheard Madelena's whining and whispered to Schroeder "Sheesh,not even Freida cared about her hair this much."

"Yeah." Scheroder chuckled and continued with intrigue "You know I do find it interesting that Galavant's coming back,especially since the queen dumped him for the king."

"Well the only reason he's coming is because Richy sent that princess to get him unless he'd kill her parents. And also so he can get her that stupid jewel of Valencia. I mean I like jewels and all,but the means they're going for it are ridiculous."

"Speaking further of Galavant,I heard that when he got dumped,he moved to our old childhood. This is probably wishful thinking,but do you think that maybe…...the others could have come with him?" Scheroder asked in a more serious and wishful tone as Lucy denied it "No way. What could Galavant ever see in those blockheads back home? Especially Charlie Brown and his stupid beagle. They probably forgot about us anyway." Lucy coldly shattered his hopes as he sighed "Yeah you're probably right. I just really miss them sometimes."

They sat in mostly silence for a minute as Richard and Gareth were still having their talk and Richard "whispered" to Gareth out loud "She's going to be so surprised!"

"No she's not,because you keep doing that stupid "evil king whisper" thing that everyone can hear." Gareth objected sharply as Richard tried to lower his voice "How about this?"

"Lower." Gareth objected once again and this time Richard went into a deeper voice this time "How about this?"

"Oh please." Gareth objected once more as Richard went into his normal voice "Oh come on,that's good. For god sakes Gareth you're allowed to laugh." However Madelena interupted their dispute and asked sternly "What are you two yabbering about?"

"Nothing darling. Nothing going on." Richard nervously lied so as not to spoil the "surprise",but Madelena replied much sharper "That's right. There is nothing going on. And shut off that music for god sakes I can't hear myself think!"

Scheroder instantly stopped playing "Symphony No 5" as he rolled his eyes and groaned with annoyance "Not this again."

"I've been waiting for you to find that jewel since we invaded this wretched kingdom a year ago!" Madelena yelled to which Richard tried to calm her down "Maddie,baby...chill. These things have a way of...working themselves out."

Madelena was however confused at Richard's frankly calm and collected attitude compared to normal and asked "Why are you so calm? Normally when I yell at you,you get tummy cramps and have to go poopy. Your words."

"Yeah and you need to come to me for therapy like Charlie Brown did." Lucy added as she pulled out a jar of shillings that was completely full from Richard's visits alone.

"What can I say? I'm sleeping,laying off the wheat. Just in a really good place right now." Richard once again calmly replied hoping to calm his wife in the process,but this backfired as she replied coldly "You're inept. You're all inept! I can't even look at any of you anymore!"

She jumped out of her throne and stormed off as Scheroder got a much more serious look and stated "Ugh,I've never seen her this crabby before." Lucy however started to get up and follow her as Scheroder asked "Where are you going Lucy?" to which she sternly replied "I'm making sure we don't get kicked out,or worse assuming she's doing what I think she is."

Schroeder was confused by Lucy's vague remark,but shrugged it off when she left and went back to playing his music as a request from Richard.

* * *

Lucy followed Madelena down the hallway leading to her chambers,she could see that something was about to go down,and she was going to do something to make sure she and Scheroder wouldn't go down in the process.

 _ **Madelena:**_ _My husband's a wimp,his henchmen are simply useless._ _The servant and staff are inbreeds and half-wits too._ _Oh god how I need someone here,willing to get things done here someone who shares my point of view,but who?!_

She sat down in her chair in front of three mirrors and hung her head down on the desk. However what she didn't notice was that Lucy snuck into her room and was about to give her her own advice.

 _ **Lucy:** It's you,no one but you,no one's as smart and hard of heart and looks the part like you. __Who'd pull off a coup d'eate like you while rocking a push-up bra like you?_ _Well here's a clue,no one but you._ _(And you. And you.)_

 _ **Madalena's Reflection:** Well don't look so shocked no need to concoct excuses._

 _A bottom this tight,why powers your rightful due_ _(It's true you know it too.)_ _And frankly upon reflection,given such sheer perfection someone should take the cue,guess who,guess who._

Madalena then started to develop a devilish smile as she started to agree with Lucy's and the reflection's idea.

 _ **Madalena:** It's me(you you you),no one but me(you you you you),nobody wheels in double deals in killer heels like me. __There's nobody who could rule like you while making her subjects drool like you while tough to the core like you let's face it who's more like you than you?_

 _No one but you!_

 _Who has the brains to break her chains and seize the reins?_ _(Yeah you._ _It's been quite the social climb for you and honey at last it's time for you so answer the call for you and go take it all for you.)_

 _Who else is going to?_ _(Yes who?_ _No one but you! You,you,you,you,you,you!)_

Madelena's mind was made up,thanks to her and Lucy's idea,she was now going to dethrone the king and take the entire kingdom for herself. As she and Lucy were about to walk out of the room to take immediate action,Madelena looked at Lucy and smiled "You know girl,we are a lot alike."

"It didn't take too long for me to notice." Lucy smiled a evil smile as Madelena asked "How would you like to be the second most powerful woman in all the kingdom?"

Lucy's eyes widened and for a brief period turned dark red as she replied "Oh I would love that my queen. Let's take down that blockhead."

"Absolutely."


	10. Chapter 10:Arrival At Valencia

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 10:Arrival At Valencia

It took a long time,it took a long and painful journey through mountains,grasslands,and all the bandits and hazards you could think of,but the entire gang had finally made it to Valencia and were about to put their mission into full gear.

Behind a sign that had the former population of Valencia 1400 crossed out with red paint and replaced with the number 87,the gang was taking a well deserved break from all their travels.

"Can you believe this Chuck? We're in Valencia." Patty exclaimed to Charlie Brown as she patted him on the back,and Charlie Brown replied cautiously optimistic "I'm sure glad we're here,but I'm also a little more cautious now that we're in enemy territory."

"Oh come on we've gotten this far even when we went through bandit country and living off the land for months on end,we can survive this without a doubt." Patty retorted while Marice happily remarked "I've completely filled my journal from top to bottom with so many documented wildlife and flora. I've never thought I'd get that far in my whole life."

"Maybe we could spend an entire school day going through it,better than schoolwork that's for sure." Patty stated as Sidney came out from behind a bush and apologized "Oh sorry everyone,I really had to pee. It takes so long to undo all the laces on my riding pants. You know someone should come up with something around the crotch that would just go "zip" and you could do your business and be done with it."

The others just stared at him with disapproving scowls as Galavant exclaimed "That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Tell him guys."

"That is something only a maniac would think of." Patty disapproved as Charlie Brown added "That doesn't sound very useful Sid." while Linus and Marcie nodded their heads.

"Even my blockhead brother agrees that's a terrible idea." Sally remarked as Isabella added even further "It's really not a great idea Sid."

"Come on you guys,are you sure? I really feel like I'm onto something." Sidney insisted as Snoopy circled his finger around his head to symbolically say that Sid was crazy,while Galavant asked firmly "Can we just focus? We've got a castle to storm. The sun's almost perfect for hero lighting. I should do some push-ups."

Galavant got on the ground to do some pushups as the others groaned and Sally whined "That's the 6th time we've stopped for push-ups. You're good!"

Isabella however was getting increasingly more nervous at their possible impending deaths as she suggested frantically "Wouldn't it be better to storm the castle later? Or,how about on a Wednesday? You never hear of anyone storming a castle on a Wednesday."

"No way Princess,I just want this to be over so we can get back home." Snoopy thought to himself as Galavant retorted "The thing is,Wednesday's are quite hard to rhyme with. And I'm pretty 100% sure they're gonna write songs about this one so-"

"Interlocking little teeth,right in the front of your pants that zip together." Sid interrupted with his idea as Snoopy and Woodstock bursted out into laughter and Galavant retorted "Come on Sid,you're embarrassing yourself."

Once Snoopy and Woodstock regained their self control,Isabella continued her suggestions so as not to get them killed "I mean,it just feels like you're rushing it. If you took the time to think about it….you all smell really bad."

She tried to stall by bringing up their body odor as Galavant retorted loudly "Princess,I'm a knight of the seven realms,about to ride in a battle so epic- oh god yeah. Yeah we should find a place. We need to wash up." Galavant did manage to cave in as the other's smelled themselves to be met with unsuitable odors.

"Well I guess we could use a nice bath,it's been weeks since we've had one." Charlie Brown agreed as Snoopy and Fifi cringed at the thought of a bath while Patty added "Yeah come on,let's get ourselves a quick wash up before the grand battle!" Isabella smiled and whispered to herself "Good. Good." before she and the other's got up on the horses to find a place to wash up.

* * *

Soon they were walking up the stairs of what appeared to be a church as Galavant asked dimwitted "I thought we were getting baths,this is a church."

"This isn't just a church,it's the most famed and revered monastery in Valencia." Isabella corrected him as Linus sighed "I suppose I could catch up on my Sunday duties while we're here."

Isabella happily sighed as she knocked on the door with the handle and almost instantly the doors opened up to reveal a group of 5 monks in brown robes.

 _ **Monks:** Ave,ave,ave,ave do wa!_

 _Bum ba-dum bum bum._

 _Welcome to our abbey,the best in the domain,the order of our father of perpetual refrain and we're the monks,hey hey we're the monks._

 _Hey hey we're the monks._

 _Hey hey we're the monks._

"Back Story please?" Galavant asked out of confusion as Isabella answered "Valencian monks all take a vow of singing."

"Oh bravo!" Sidney exclaimed as Galavant groaned "Kill me." while Snoopy started tapping his foot due to the rhythm.

 _Come in if you are weary,there's food if you would dine,plus 31 varieties of sacramental wine and we're the monks,hey hey we're the monks._

 _Hmm bum ba-dum bum bum._

 _I'm the smart one ahh hallelu._

 _I'm the cute one boopsy-doo._

 _I'm the shy one peekaboo._

 _And I'm the bad boy but not so bad 'cause I'm a monk._

 _Ohh ohh ohh-ohh._

 _Bless you children._

"We seek shelter,water for our horses and baths for my friends." Isabella asked admits their vocalising while Snoopy and even Fifi started to get into the rhythm of things.

 _We'll fetch the holy water,and holy some as well,'cause holy guacamole you all reek to holy hell and we're the monks,hey hey we're the monks._

 _Ooh wee-ahh jazz hands yeah!_

Their introduction seemed to be over as Charlie Brown,Linus,Snoopy,Woodstock,Fifi,and Marcie clapped while Galavant groaned "Can't we just have a normal adventure?"

"You said it. I can't stand all these songs." Patty agreed as Sally added "It's like we're in a musical production."

The monks took them all to their places,all except for Isabella who asked one of the monks privately "Is there anyone available to council a person who might through no fault of her own,be feeling guilty about a fatal plot she's put into motion which may lead to the demise of people she's grown a little fond of?"

The monk took out a harmonica and began playing a note on it until Isabella interrupted "Just nod yes or no." to which the monk nodded.

* * *

Back in the castle,the chef was busy in the kitchen when the call of Madelena startled him and made the kitchen workers panic,

"Where are the kitchen trolls?" Madelena asked out loud to which the other kitchen workers in the kitchen fled,however when the chef tried to flee he was too late as Madelena and Lucy walked in with serious and stern faces.

"Ah,hey M'lady. Greetings to you as well Lucy." The chef respectfully greeted them as Lucy sternly replied "Oh shut it,we just want some tea." while Madelena added "Yes who do we have to disembowel to around here to get a cup of tea?"

"Oh a thousand apologies. I was busy preparing for tonight's celebration." The chef timidly and nervously apologized,for he didn't want to possibly lose his head over a late cup of tea,but Madelena brushed it aside and asked for clarification "What celebration?"

The chef was extremely nervous now,the situation with Galavant was known to every person in the castle except for Madelena,and the king made it very clear that he wanted it to be a surprise when he'd arrived.

"Oh,I-I wouldn't know. I-I'm just trying to stay alive and I find it helps not to ask too many questions." The chef lied through his teeth trying to keep it a secret,however Madelena and Lucy could see right through it as Madelena walked up to him and smiled "You're close with the king aren't you?"

"Yeah,and aren't you always aware of what he does?" Lucy added as the chef answered "Eh,I wouldn't call us close,but we hang yeah."

Madelena chuckled with a smile as she continued "And um,you fancy Gwynn,my hand maiden." and the chef gleefully replied "Sha'!"

"Listen,I know Richard is keeping something from us. You find out what he has up his sleeve,and I will help you get Gwynn into your bed." Madelena offered him in a slimy and sweet voice as Lucy smiled and added "It's an offer you can't refuse Romeo. We know you love her,but if you help us,we can make her love you."

"Ooh. A generous offer you two,but I'm not even sure we could both fit in my bed." The chef chuckled as he lifted up the lid to what appeared to be a bunker,revealing a blanket and a single pillow.

"You sleep in the kitchen?" Madelena asked dumbfounded to which Lucy added "That is bad oh my god."

"Or,do I cook in my room?" The chef jokingly retorted as Madelena said to herself "Why do I even talk to poor people? Do we have a deal?" She smiled a evil and manipulative smile as Lucy started to hammer it in "Come on,you know this is your only chance. If you don't help us,you could possibly never know the sweet embrace of a significant other. You'll die alone due to one of your upcoming diseases,won't that be horrible?"

"What the hell? I need all the help I can get. I sleep in a freaking kitchen. Okay." The chef turned around to make sure they were alone as he continued more quietly "The king is having a secret meeting where I'm to serve snacks and a light refreshment as soon as the croaks of the frogs usher in the raven's last call."

"So like 9:00?" Lucy asked as the chef clarified "Yeah 9:00."

"Excellent. Take us there." Madelena asked as the chef agreed "Yes you two. Right this way." Madelena and Lucy's plan to overthrow the king was now in full force,while Lucy did know that Galavant was showing up later,she didn't want to risk losing the queen as an ally. And god knows she didn't want to end up in the dungeon or the street,or even the afterlife,she had to make sure she and Scheroder would still be around when the eventual takeover was complete.

* * *

Back at the church,Isabella was letting all her wrong doings against the rest of the gang out tomone of the monks while the others bathed.

"And King Richard said if I didn't bring the jewel and Galavant back,he'd kill my parents. So I lied to Galavant and told him that the queen still loved him. And now that Charlie Brown,his friends and their pets are with us,they have an even bigger risk of dying because they're kids,and it's all because of me. They're walking into a trap of my own making. What can I do?"

The monk was about to play a note on his pipe before Isabella sternly said "Break your vow or I break your pipe." The monk did as he was told and sighed as he looked out the window to see more singing by the other monks "So,uh basically you made a deal with the evil king,but that was before you fell for the handsome knight-"

"Fell-fell for what? Fell for him?" Isabella asked in denial about falling in love with him,but the monk insisted her to admit it "My child,if you argue I'm never gonna be able to make it back in time for their big finish."

The monk was obviously eager to get out of this so he can get back to singing,but Isabella sighed and persisted "But I need your advice. I'm supposed to bring Galavant to the king when the barking of the hounds wakens the fairies in the evening so that they may begin their nocturnal dance."

"So like 9:00?" The monk asked for clarification to which Isabella clarified politely "Yeah,9:00."

* * *

It was around 9:03 in the castle,Richard and Gareth were in a private room in the castle as Richard discussed Galavant's and some of the castle workers themselves tardiness.

"It's 9:03. Why am I the only one who's ever on time?" Richard complained angrily as Gareth thought for a second until he got an idea "There should be a standardized system based on the rotation of the earth in relation to its position to the sun and moon."

Richard however scoffed at his supposedly ridiculous idea and joked "You sound like a witch. Regardless,it is very rude of Galavant to be late to his own killing."

Unbeknownst to them,Madelena,Lucy,and the chef were eavesdropping on them through the door,and Madelena asked herself out of surprise "Galavant's coming?"

"The king didn't give me a head count." The chef said as Lucy added beneath her lie of not knowing "Things just got interesting. Very interesting."

Richard and Gareth walked to the throne room where Scheroder was of course playing Beethoven as Richard discussed how he'd greet Galavant.

"Oh,I came up with the most perfect line for when I first see him. In my most intimidating voice,I'm going to say "Well Well Well."" He said it in a very deep voice before he went back to his normal voice and remarked "Nope. I'm gonna save it."

Once Richard noticed that Scheroder was playing his piano,he said to the boy "Scheroder,when I kill Galavant in front of Madelena. Why don't you play a sad and somber tune for our fallen enemy."

"Consider it done my king. Anyways have you seen Lucy? I haven't seen her at all since the queen stormed off earlier." Scheroder asked with a bit of concern in his voice as Richard regretfully replied "Hmm,I can't say I have. I'll keep an eye out for her."

Soon they could hear the door opening to the throne room and since they were expecting Galavant,Gareth said to himself "Oh here we go."

Richard turned around and started in his deep voice "Well well-" but stopped when he saw only Isabella walking towards him with a stern and determined face.

"Where the hell is Galavant?" He asked with confusion and displeasure as Isabella sternly announced "There's been a change in plans. You'll get the jewel and set my parents free,but Galavant and the kids stay alive."

Scheroder raised his head up and stopped playing when he heard the term kids,while Lucy gave a realistic idea that the other's could not have come,this did bring a little bit of hope in him. But he couldn't ask Isabella about it since she and Richard were having their negotiation.

"Kids? Did Galavant finally do it? Well it's sure as hell about time." Richard happily asked as Isabella replied "No it's not that,but that's not the point. You will get the jewel and everything you could ever want but my parents,Galavant,and the kids will not be harmed."

"Oh I see. How utterly predictable,the Princess has fallen for the Nobel knight. Of course she has,I can't let a guy like that live,and I dare say that those kids of yours could make some mighty good servants next to Lucy and Schroeder. They've been away from their home for so long and they need some playmates. I didn't want to take them from their home initially,but that girl Lucy said so many unacceptable things about me when I strolled through that wretched town of theirs,that I only felt it necessary to teach her her place. In terms of Schroeder,well he merely followed me here with the hopes of rescuing her and I suppose you can see that didn't work out,he can claim over and over again that he hates her guts,but if he came here to rescue her then that clearly shows some affection. Right Schroder?"

Richard turned to Schroder expecting a verbal response from him,but all he did was lay his head on the piano and say to himself "That was two years ago. Why did I follow him here?"

"This is not the point Richard,if you're going to harm Galavant or take these kids away than the deal's off. You'll never see the jewel again." Isabella sternly retorted as Richard ignored her threat and said "You're adorable"

Richard started to walk towards a table by the fireplace with two silver platters next to each other,with a silver plate covering what it was as he continued "No my darling,you see,you will bring me Galavant,the jewel,and my new servants or else you'll suffer the same fate….as your parents!"

Richard lifted the plates off the platter to reveal what appeared to be the severed heads of the king and queen of Valencia,Isabella gasped in horror when she saw them,but it soon went away when they started to move their eyes.

"It's all right honey."

"We're alive." They both clarified as Isabella shouted "What?!" to which the king of Valencia explained "The king convinced us it would be funny."

"We've been prisoners a long time,we lost perspective." The queen added as Richard laughed out loud "You should have seen your face! You were like "ahh! Ooh!" Oh but make no mistake,if you don't bring me Galavant,the jewel,and the kids I will kill them both. For realsies." Isabella sighed out of nervousness at the king's threat,now the kids were on the chopping block far more than before,and she knew she had to do something.

* * *

 _ **Everyone Except For Galavant,Sally,And Patty:** And we're the monks,hey hey we're the monks! Yeah!_

With the exception of Sally,Patty,and Gal,the monks,Sidney and the rest of the peanuts gang finished a rehearsal of the monk's song. Isabella had also made it back to the church and was confused to see that they were all wearing brown cloaks like the monks.

"What's happening?" Isabella asked Galavant as he happily replied "I'll tell you what's happening. Our kids and Sidney sing like freaking angels."

"No this plan,this whole thing. How did it come to this?" She asked more nervously and confused as Galavant calmed her down "Princess,relax. It's gonna go great. They already expect these guys to perform at the castle,we're just gonna sneak in with them and infiltrate from the inside. You got that gang? Exactly that,we sneak in with them and infiltrate from the outside."

Snoopy,Woodstock,and Fifi stopped their dancing to give Galavant a salute while Charlie Brown replied "We got it Sir Galavant."

Once the monks finished their next rehearsal,they left the room to leave the rest of the gang alone to do their own thing.

"So Linus,I guess we're finally here. It's now or nothing,I've never thought we'd see Lucy and Schroeder again,but I guess we will tonight." Charlie Brown told Linus as he happily replied "Those two years of being alone were very hard because she wasn't there. True I hated all those times she tried to steal my blanket,or get me to do stuff for her she could have easily done herself,but she's still my sister."

"I'm not the biggest fan of Lucy myself,but I am a little glad to see her again." Patty added while Sally moaned under a yawn "I just hope her attitude may have changed a little."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. Do you think Scheroder is still all about Beethoven?" Charlie Brown asked to which Marice retorted "It's 100% given that he is,I don't think he could live without Beethoven."

Their conversation was soon interrupted by Galavant clearing his throat and telling Isabella "Turns out you were right. As usual I needed a better plan."

"Galavant-" Isabella tried to seriously talk to him but Galavant cut her off and said "I'm only magnanimous once every 10 years so just let this happen. You saw the best in me and…...ultimately reminded me of what it means to be a knight,and here we are. Actually all of you did,it was Chuck's idea to bring the rest of you along and,I think it would have been a lot harder for me to remember if you hadn't. So thank you all…..for bringing me back to me. Against all the odds,it's um….well it's been a pleasure."

Charlie Brown and the others sat in awe at Galavant's high regard of them as Charlie Brown got a smile on his face when Snoopy gave him a hug and the others patted him on the back.

"You know Sir Galavant,we've been doing some talking and we've all thought that although this has been hard,we've gotten a lot more….confident now. I don't think we've felt this way since Camp Remote,and we just wanna say…...thanks." Charlie Brown nervously stammered as Patty added "You sure know how to annoy us sometimes Galavant,but I'd be definitely lying if I said I didn't have fun during this."

"This is something the other kids at school would pay me to here about,I'll be rich in no time when we get back." Sally happily fantasized as Galavant joked "Well Sally you owe me some of the money then since it was me that brought you on this adventure."

"No way?" Sally retorted as they had a quick laugh before Isabella gave her stance on Galavant's words "You really don't have to thank us for anything. You actually have a lot of nice qualities…..all on your own." Isabella admitted with a smile as Galavant chuckled "Careful Princess,you're getting dangerously close to paying me a compliment.

"I can do compliments. I mean,you know your way around a horse,you're not so bad with a sword,and your beard magically stays the same length all the time. And…..you have an ability to see the best in people even after they've wronged you. Like with Madelena." Isabella gave Galavant a full complement as the others watched with smiles,and even Snoopy gave him a hug that Charlie Brown could not get him to stop;it didn't really matter though since Galavant stood there in a daze for a minute until he agreed "Right. Madelena."

However their really sweet and tender moment between them all was cut off short when Sidney barged in and exclaimed "Oh man this robe is really itching my junk."

Sidney soon noticed that the others had put on their cloaks on top of their clothes instead of taking them off entirely,so Sidney had nothing underneath the cloak as he realized "Oh,you left your clothes on underneath. Right."

Sidney left the room to supposedly put his clothes back on as Galavant sighed,picked up his sword and hid it in his cloak,it was nearing time to go. He shot Isabella and the others a quick smile before he left to do stuff alone.

However Gal wasn't alone for long as Woodstock flew off Fifi's head and sat down on his shoulder. Galavant noticed this and asked the bird "You really seem to like me don't you?" Woodstock merely shrugged his feathers as Galavant stated "Well at least I have someone to talk to that's not human. Sometimes I think they're too chatty for their own good."

Soon the others got up to follow Galavant and do last minute preparations as Isabella got more and more nervous by the minute.

* * *

Meanwhile the Queen was writing a mysterious document on the back of the chef,as she had no solid texture to write on. After what she and Lucy saw an heard,she was even more determined to take action on their plan.

"I hope you two are pleased with what I've shown y'all. Judging by the pressure and what seems like the amount of exclamation points,it's a little hard to tell." The chef remarked with a bit of excitement in his voice as Madelena stated "This is the writing of a happy queen and girl who've decided to take control and set a secret,evil plan in motion. Ohh,let's keep that last part between the three of us." Madelena whispered the last part when she realized what she said as Lucy added firmly "Yeah,you tell a single soul and you can kiss that girl and your head goodbye when we take control."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind Lucy." The chef assured her as Madelena finished writing and handed the document to a carrier pigeon owner "For your fastest pigeon. This absolutely,positively has to be there overnight."

The pigeon owner took the letter and replied "Yes my queen." before he left to send the pigeon off while Madelena smiled and told the chef "You upheld your end of the bargain,so we'll uphold ours. You have our permission to make the most romantic of meals tonight for you and my hand maiden. Spare no expense. Fresh oysters,braised rabbit,and a nice Bordeaux from my private cellar."

She clearly was being very specific with what the chef should cook,and he replied nervously and timidly as they walked down the hallway "Oh,I don't even know if she'll say yes. I mean we flirt and stuff but when I ask her on a date,bubkes."

Lucy shrugged at the chef's cowardness as she groaned "Ugh so we have to do everything around here?" She stormed off to Gwynn's room as Madelena and the chef followed.

* * *

Meanwhile Gwynn was busy sewing with her two friends Violet and Patty(not Peppermint Patty),Violet and Patty were formerly friends with the peanuts gang back home,well except for Charlie Brown since they dealt a lot of the emotional abuse on him,but that's beside the point.

Violet and Patty were very close,and it just so happened that both of their families had to move away from their village…...to Valencia. Anyone could guess that since they were in Valencia when Richard took over,that they were involved in the takeover and taken in as servants. The reason why they never showed up to any of Richard's "events" was that they were often busy with Gwynn and whatever stuff she did such as clean or assist Madelena. Violet had a green servant's dress and a black ponytail while Patty sported brown hair with a bow,and a brown servant's dress with checkerboard patterns on it.

"So has he asked you out again? That loser chef has no chance with you." Violet stated in her smug and cold tone as Patty added "Why does he think you'll fall for him."

Gwynn sat down her needle and sighed "It's not that I don't like him,I just don't think it'll work out for us. I wish he'd understand that."

"Hmph,I don't know about you Patty,but that chef reminds me so much of Charlie Brown. He's like a complete clone of him." Violet smiled as Gwynn retorted "You know I think this Charlie Brown guy back home sounds sweet,at least he's being true to himself. It's a shame that love isn't meant for people like us."

"Well just wait until you actually meet him and then you'll be singing a different tune." Patty stated as the door to the room swung open,and Lucy barged in and demanded "Gwynn! You're having dinner tonight with smallpox over here."

"Uh Lucy I don't know about that-" Gwynn started to object but Violet and Patty's laughter interrupted them "Dream on chef,she'll never go out with you!"

"Oh really? Actually she will." The stern voice of Madelena interrupted their laughter as she walked in with a serious and firm scowl while Lucy added "Why don't you two leave them alone."

Violet and Patty did as they were told as a run in with the queen could end in any way possible and left the room with a silent giggle from them. Omce they left the room,Madelena turned to Gwynn and asked her "You two aren't cousins or anything are you? Ah who cares? You guys couldn't get any weirder looking."

"You two have fun alright. I'm in a good mood so consider it my early Christmas present." Lucy gleefully stated as she and Madelena left the room to continue their plans.

* * *

Once the two of them were completely alone,the chef timidly said to the shocked Gwynn "I know a hook-up from your boss isn't the smoothest thing,but….I don't care. Because truthfully,I think we could be great together."

"But love isn't meant for people like us." Gwynn sadly retorted as the chef held out his hand and objected "I beg to differ." Gwynn faintly smiled and took the chef's hand.

 _ **Chef:** If I could share my life with you,just think how happy we'd be._

 _We'd share our hovel,built for two,complete with vermin for three._

 _We could while away each hopeless day,comparing open sores. Yes life would blow,but much less though,if I could share mine with yours._

"No I can't,it's impossible!" Gwynn exclaimed as she gave her reasons why it wouldn't work.

 _ **Gwynn:** If I could share my life with you,(admit it,it would be nice.)_

 _We'd share one cot,one chamber pot(plus trench mouth,tapeworms and lice.)_

 _ **Chef:** In the freezing night,we'd cuddle tight,and sip some rancid wine. _

_**Chef And Gwynn:** And life won't taste like human waste,if you could share your's with mine._

 _We would have a dozen kids,and maybe one won't die. And the plague,the runs,invading Huns,just think how time would fly._

 _If you could share your life with me,I'll cherish every foul breath._

 _The filth,the rot,the leprosy,the painful,lingering death._

 _Thank the lord our life expectancy,is merely 32._

 _ **Chef:** Yes it would be sweet misery if I could share it with you. _

_**Gwynn:** Yeah it might be sweet misery,_

 _ **Gwynn And Chef:** to share what's left with you._

Gwynn seemed to be convinced to go along with the date as the chef happily asked "So,me,you,dinner tonight,my place. You bring that pretty little smile of yours,and I'll supply the rest."

He left Gwynn's room happy as he could be as he whispered to himself "Yes!" with Gwynn smiling at him.

* * *

The gang was now arriving at the castle courtyard,with their hoods on so as to seal their identity. They slowly crept through the darkness as Galavant huddled them together and asked "Alright everyone,you ready to take your things back?"

"I've been waiting a long time for this Sir Galavant,let justice reign." Linus bravely replied as Isabella strangely suggested "I've been thinking,I can get another kingdom. It's a buyers market now,let's just free my parents,get Madelena,Lucy,Schroeder and get us out of here."

"Yeah,it's very creepy here and I don't want us to get caught." Sally shakingly agreed as Charlie Brown replied "It's alright Sally,we just have to be very careful."

"Oh no way princess,we've come this far and we can't eat this half baked." Patty objected to which Galavant added "Yeah absolutely not. Patty's right,when I make a promise I keep it. We're gonna get your kingdom back as well as their friends."

"But-" Isabella tried to object even further but Galavant continued "Once the concert starts,we're gonna have about an hour to move about the castle. Where do you think they're keeping your parents as well as the other two?"

"Perhaps they're up your butt." The voice of Richard answered from atop a pair of stairs behind them as the gang jumped up and turned around.

"Y-you see because that's the most unlikely place. I mean obviously they couldn't be up your…well well well." Richard ignored the joke and went straight into his deep voice hoping to sound intimidating but he instantly went back to his normal voice "Ah it's too late. I had to go for the stupid butt joke. Forget it,guards just seize them."

Charlie Brown gasped at the sight as he stammered under an immense amount of fear "Richard! We've been caught."

"In the flesh my dear boy. Why you all certainly look like wonderful servants to add to the collection,Lucy and Schroeder will be delighted for some new playmates." Richard said in a slimy voice as Linus angrily gritted his teeth and yelled "Lucy?! Where's my sister?!"

He took out his blanket and swung it around as it cracked like a whip to which Richard smiled "Oh you're a feisty one,just like Lucy actually. I guess you will need to be taught some respect down in the dungeon where the guards should be taking you!" He yelled as he noticed that the guards still weren't there yet.

Snoopy and Fifi started to growl as they showed off their teeth to Richard,and Patty balled up her fist as she insulted Richard "You think your shoddy guards will stop us? We traveled for months to get here and we're gonna tear this castle from top to bottom and save Valencia. Right Chuck?"

"I don't know Patty,i'm too scared to try and be intimidating." Charlie Brown whimpered as Richard yelled one last time "Oh for gods sakes,GUARDS!" Soon the guards finally showed up and Galavant instantly took action. He whipped out his sword and took out one of the gaurds with a swift punch to the face,and Linus threw one of the weaker guards onto the ground with his blanket as his armor smashed into pieces. Snoopy and Fifi took out their swords and dueled with the guards,admits this Snoopy managed to bite one of the guards on the leg as he screamed and fell om the ground. When he was laying on the ground in throbbing pain,Fifi jumped up on the guard and knocked him out with a kick to the face. Even Patty joined in the fight by kicking the shins of the guards as they fell down promptly and left room for more of Fifi's knockout kicks.

* * *

Things seemed to be looking good as the gaurd's numbers were dying down,however they stopped their fighting when they saw that Charlie Brown,Sally,Woodstock,and Marcie were being held at sword and arrow point. Isabella was being held hostage by Gareth with a knife held to her throat as he smiled "Your move...'Cause I haven't killed anybody all day."

"Gareth we agreed I would say the cool things." Richard whined to Gareth as he cautiosly continued before Richard could continue "So what's it gonna be?"

"Damn it Gareth!" Richard complained as Patty yelled "You let them go you creep. Or I'll slug those perfect teeth of yours right out of your mouth!"

However Galavant wasn't as feirce as Patty,and he reluctantly gave Richard what he wanted to the disappointment of the others.

"Fine." Galavant admited defeat as he dropped his sword,and Patty exclaimed "Galavant,what are you doing?!" to which Linus added "Come on this is our chance!" Galavant however payed no attention to them and only focused on what Richard wanted.

"Galavant no!" Isabella added even further as the gaurds grabbed ahold of Galavant's arms,and now that he did what Richard wanted,he pleaded "Now you let her and the others go. They had nothing to do with this."

Isabella however actually did have everything to do with this,as now Richard decided to finally break the bad news to the entire group in a mockingly slimy voice "You are so nobel all of you. And yet the women in your life never seem to honor that nobility. In fact,this one tricked you all into coming all the way out here so I could kill you...and take you kids and your pets as my new servants."

It was then and there that Galavant's heart was shattered,and the jaws of everyone else dropped to the floor.

"What?" Galavant dumbfoundely asked as Patty nervously laughed "No way Isi,he has to be lying. There's no way he can be telling the truth." However the lack of a response from Isabella and only a face dripping with guilt and a frown proved that Richard was right.

"Princess? Wha-why?" Charlie Brown and the others took it very hard as he continued "We did all that stuff together and you even taught me to be less gullible around Lucy,and...you're actually with them?"

Snoopy started to back away from Isabella out of fear and anger as he rejoined Charlie Brown's group,and Woodstock and Fifi joined him as well. Woodstock pecked Isabella in the head as he flew by her,and Linus quickly whipped her but not too hard.

"I never thought we'd be betrayed by someone so close,I'm starting to wish I stayed home now." Marcie stated as the entire group was left in complete silence due to shock,anger,and in Galavant's case,heartbreak.

"Well,well,well. Looks like it's time for dinner." Richard said in his deep voice as he held the jewel of Valencia in his hands before he went into his normal voice and exclaimed "Nailed it!"

Gareth smiled and agreed in his gravely voice "Boom."

* * *

They were now being hauled to the dark confines of the castle dungeon that was alien of torches as Galavant was still questioning Isabella's betrayal.

"But...what the...all that time..." Galavant babbled as Sidney angrily stated "He may not be able to talk,but we can. This is messed up Princess!" and Linus added "You're supposed to be our friend,and you just up and betray us like this!"

"I didn't have a choice. He was going to kill my parents." Isabella tried to defend herself but to no avail as Gareth shouted "Shut up!" before he shoved them all in a prison cell,but not before Snoopy bit him on the leg.

"Arghhh! You stupid beagel. I've always hated beagles!" Gareth shouted as he punched Snoopy in the eye and threw him into the stone wall to which Charlie Brown shouted "SNOOPY!"

He ran over to his dog that was having stars float around his head as he asked in a panic "Snoopy! Are you alright buddy?" Snoopy gave no response of any kind since he had been knocked out. Woodstock flew over to him and Fifi placed her ear on his chest to look out for a heartbeat. Thankfully he did have one,but he was out cold for the time being.

"You went get away with this! I'll get out of here and slug you myself!" Patty fiercely stated as she pulled on the bars,but Richard showed no fear and said "Well,seems like you kids have lots to talk about. I'll let you get to it,oh but do hurry. I'm executing Galavant in 10 minuets,it's nice to finally have people down here. Feels lived in."

Richard was about to walk away to celebrate,but he stopped and came back as he continued "Oh and depending on how I feel,maybe some of you will die too. Hey that almost kind of rhymed."

"No! No!"

"I don't wanna die!"

"Where's Lucy!" They all shouted various cries and pleas for mercy as Isabella tried to apologize to Galavant "I'm so sorry,I wanted to tell y'all but I-"

"But What? You didn't have time? Not in the hundreds of miles we traveled or the meals we shared?" Galavant angrily interupted her as Sidney remarked "In retrospect the trip through the forest of honesty would have seemed like an appropriate time."

"Yes if you had told us before we got here,we could have surely formed another plan and came out alive in the end." Marice stated a little calmer than the others as Isabella tried to defend herself "But my family."

"Well like Marice said,you could have told us and we could have made a plan." Galavant reminded her as the others stopped their yelling and threats to send Isabella cold and hateful stares.

"And you would have helped me? Even if you had nothing to gain from it?"

"I guess we'll never find out. If even a single ounce of you was real just tell me one thing...did Madelena want me to come for her?" Galavant asked as the door to the cell opened,for it was time for his execution,but all Isabella could muster up was "I don't know."

The guard put a brown bag over his head,and took Galavant away. Leaving only Isabella,Sidney,and the others behind as Isabella shouted and the others shouted "No!"

* * *

Meanwhile Gwynn was on her way to the kitchen for her and the chef's dinner date,she seemed to be humming a gleeful tune as she walked into the kitchen,but what was strange was that the chef was completely absent with no food at all ready.

Elsewhere,Galavant was about to be hanged along with another group of prisoners. Like Richard asked,Scheroder was there as well as he played Moonlight Sonata. It wasn't a bittersweet tune like Richard asked,but it did give the prisoners a severe feeling of dread. Richard walked up to Galavant and evilly asked "Not so tough are you now Galavan-" he pulled off the bad to be met with a shocking surprise. It wasn't Galavant at all,it was the chef! Richard and the chef reacted accordingly as Scheroder stopped playing.

The real Galavant however was sat down in a soft chair,and had the bag pulled off his head to reveal a set up dinner table for two in front of him.

"He's awake my queen!" The voice of Lucy shouted after she pulled the bag off to which a familiar voice welcomed him "Hello darling."

Galavant turned around to see Madelena appear from behind a curtain to which he asked out of confusion and relief "Madelena?"

"There's braised rabbit and Bordeaux,your favorites." Madelena pointed to the table as she walked towards him slowly,it turns out the suggestions she made to the chef earlier were for her and Galavant's reunion. And she also forced the chef to replace him at the execution wether conscious or not,Madelena and Lucy were defiantly playing dirty.

"You two saved me?" Galavant asked to which Madelena replied "Oh,we've done a lot more than that." She took out a knife and cut the rope that was binding Galavant's hands together as she happily stated while she sat down "We have a lot of catching up to do. Me and Lucy have written someone,and he's coming to execute our plan. He dosen't play nice. Everything's about to change."


	11. Chapter 11:A Troublesome Reunion

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 11:A Troublesome Reunion

It was a nightmare come true for everyone,their plan to get Lucy and Schroeder out while saving Valencia from the clutches of Richard had all but failed thanks to Isabella's betrayal,and what seemed to be Lucy working with Madelena. Galavant sat at the table where Madelena was while Lucy watched with a evil smile.

"Did you miss me Gal?" Madelena asked in a seductive tone to which Galavant instantly stated "Madelena,I have traveled 1,000 miles to see you. I fought pirates. I stared death in the face a dozen times,and I did all that to be with a woman who chose a fierce and cruel man over my unconditional love."

Lucy rolled her eyes and thought to herself "Ugh,get over it it." while Galavant picked up a chalice of wine.

"So-" Madelena started to ask for specification as Galavant smugly clarified "You crossed my mind yes." before taking a sip of wine.

Madelena however wasn't convinced as she smacked her lips and asked in a whiny tone "Then why didn't you act happy to see me?" to which Lucy added "For the love of your life you don't seem to act very happy to see her indeed."

Galavant turned towards Lucy and asked "Uh why is she here? Don't you think this reunion should just be between us?"

"Actually no. Lucy has become my….assistant to say the least,and I just need her to be around for the time being." Madelena answered as Galavant shrugged it off and asked "Whatever. To be honest,I don't know how to feel. Isabella told me you wanted me to rescue you. Did you even know I was coming?"

"Well,me and Lucy found out earlier today,and as soon as we did we made a plan so you and me can be together." She replied as Galavant retorted "Yeah,well I had a plan as well. We were gonna live in a cottage by the sea. We were gonna be together,plant a garden…...have children. I was gonna sing songs of your beauty."

"Oh,Gal. That sounds awful." Madelena smugly declined Galavant's idea in a strangely happy tone as Lucy added "Do you think she would give up all of this just so you can downgrade her to a leaky cottage?"

"Lucy's right Gal,look around you,I live in a castle. And you know what I've learned about myself? I really like stuff. I mean like Lucy said,why would I give all this up to get fat and pregnant and grow my own food?"

Galavant started to get more and more uncomfortable at the words Madelena was using,she definitely wasn't the same sweetheart he'd known from a year ago,even her offer to still be friends with him at the wedding didn't seem to hold much water anymore.

"So you didn't want me to come?" Galavant asked hoping for a straight answer,but when Madelena or Lucy didn't give him an answer,he continued "I should never have trusted Isabella. How could someone so small tell such a big lie?

"You're even more gullible than Charlie Brown. I think even he could see right away that she was lying through her teeth." Lucy firmly joked as Madelena confidently continued "Well none of that matters now. We have a plan that will allow me and Lucy to remain dominant as the most powerful women in the seven realms,and you will be taken care of as my…..special companion."

"Your boy toy,you mean. Is that how you see me? Hmm? As some well-groomed,ruggedly handsome,yet oddly delicate-featured plaything?" Galavant sternly asked as all Madelena did was reply "Yeah."

* * *

Galavant sighed at the realization of what she saw him as and told the woman "Madelena,I've got something to say,and I've come a really,really long way to say it.

"Oh no." Madelena nervously stated when she realized what was coming as Lucy groaned "I'm getting seriously tired of these songs."

 _ **Galavant:** I want you,I need you,you cut me and I bleed you. You're like some kind of sonnet,all I want to do is read you and I love you._

"I know."

 _I mean I love you._

"Yes thanks."

 _I said I love you._

"You did."

 _And now don't you want to tell me something too?_

Madelena started to slowly sit up from the table and lean in for a kiss,but firmly backed away as she gave her views on love.

 _ **Madelena:**_ _I love you,as much as someone like me can love anyone._

"Huh?"

 _I mean I love how we make people stare,we're quite the stunning pair._

 _(In other words you love me?) As_ _much as someone like me can love anyone._

"Ok?"

 _I mean I love how when we hit the hay,it's more than just okay._

"Right?"

 _I'd absolutely say more like middling to fair._

"Yeah. Wait,what?"

 _Dance with me,can't you see how freaking gorgeous we look? Can't you feel the frantic beat of our hearts as our various parts run with such delicious friction?_

 _(So that's all you really-)dance with me,why not finish what's already begun?_

 _(So,what you're saying is you love me),as much as someone like me can love anyone._

"So let me get this straight."

 _ **Galavant:** I've moved you,(yep),and stirred you,(sure),so maybe I've misheard you,you sort of didn't answer when I only assured you that I love you. (So sweet.) Just say "I love you."_

 _ **Madelena:** I love you,(aha!),as much as someone like me can love anyone. (Oh come on!)_

 _I mean I love that it's meaningless fun,(so basically you love me.)I_ _love_ _you.(Really love me) I love you.(And always loved me?) As much as someone like me can love anyone!_

"Does that clear things up for you?" Madelena asked calmly to which Galavant replied louder "No. And when did you learn to how dance?"

"I don't think I can handle anymore of these songs. I think I may find a way to get killed off if it means no more of them." Lucy said to which Madelena agreed as she let go of Galavant "You said it."

* * *

Galavant and Madalena's tango seemed to be over as Madelena suddenly called for a pair of guards.

"Guards!" Madelena called loudly to which Galavant asked in a confused voice "Why do we need the guards?"

"Quiet. I'll tell you when we get down there." Madelana sternly demanded just as two guards arrived in the room and asked in unison "What is it my queen?" to which she smiled evilly and told the guards "Take Galavant and Lucy down to the dungeon."

Lucy brushed aside Madelena's sudden desire to take her down to the dungeon as she thought it was just to see the prisoners and discuss their plans,and the guards proceeded to tie a rope around Galavant's hands. However her typical crabby frown soon turned to a confused and slighty nervous look when the guards tied a rope around her hands.

"Uh Madelena,I think there has been a mistake. They seem to think I'm a prisoner." Lucy nervously laughed and asked hoping for Madelena to tell the guards to untie her, however she merely turned to her and stated with a smile still on her face "Oh no it's not a mistake."

Lucy's eyes widened and she started to quiver out of confusion until she finally spoke up "What are you doing? I thought this was supposed to be our big plan! I was the one who gave you this idea in the first place!"

"Wow Linus was right,she is crabby." Galavant said to himself as Lucy was trying to lunge at Madelena,but she was unable to due to the guards holding her back.

"Oh I know it was your idea,and we were supposed to do this together. However I also think since we're so much alike,you'll try to overthrow me sometime down the road,and I can't have that. Oh Lucy,did you actually think you would get in with royalty? I've seen a lot of halfwits and dummies in this castle and kingdom,but I always thought you were one of the biggest." Madelena regrettably told Lucy as she bursted out in anger "Oh this is not right Madelena and you know it!"

"I know it's not right to mess with a kid,but hey that's politics for you. Take them down to the dungeon,but I'll see that they're in their cells myself." Madelena coldly told the guards as they proceeded to take them down,with Lucy shouting "Oh you dirty,manipulative blockhead! If I didn't give you this idea you'd still be crying and looking for a way to get Richard to respect you!"

Madelena ignored her various insults as she walked with them and the guards down to the dungeon,now she was working on this all by herself and it all came from betraying the person who gave her the idea in the first place.

* * *

Meanwhile Richard was ranting to Gareth,the chef,and Scheroder after the chef told him something that made his blood boil.

"Are you hearing this Gareth? My own wife and Lucy try to trick me into killing my favorite chef,so one of them can save her ex-boyfriend. Are you sure it was them? Pretty girl,tiny waist,big eyes and a very crabby girl too?" Richard pointed to the chef hoping for an answer as the chef reassured him "Definitely my king."

Scheroder was too stunned by Madelena and to a bigger extent Lucy's actions as he remarked in a puzzled voice "I never thought Lucy would have it in her. It seems all her ravings about becoming a queen have seemed to pay off."

Richard took notice of Scheroder's statement and asked rhetorically "Oh why did I take that girl in? She's been nothing but a pain in my ass,calling me nothing but a blockhead and that nickname I've told her over and over again not to call!"

Gareth however didn't notice his rhetoric question and answered "Because she insulted you and everything your kingdom stands for."

"I know that Gareth it was a rhetorical question." Richard scoffed with frustration in his voice as he continued more somberly "No one has it as bad as I do. No one!"

He slammed his hand down on one of the levers holding one of the hanged men up,and the man instantly fell down through the floor with a wilhelm scream.

"Uh….don't worry." Gareth told the chef when he noticed him shaking out of fear as Richard continued "Why do I continually allow people to treat me this way? Oh come on,forget I'm yall's king and talk to me like a friend."

"All right. You keep acting like a prat. You need to be more of a geezer. You know I've tried to tell you time and time again. You don't turn your ear." Gareth let out all his criticisms against Richard as Scheroder added "You really need to get more assertive with them if you want to be respected. I don't think Lucy can respect someone,it's not part of her,but Madelena can be persuaded if you just go up to her and show her you're not her punching bag."

Richard stood in complete silence for a moment until he spoke up as he fiddled with the second lever "Oh you two,I can't understand a word either of you say. Now let me ask you two this? Do you both like me? You know a-as a person?"

Before anyone could answer however,Richard accidentally leaned on the second handle and the other guy who was about to be hanged fell through the floor,leaving only the chef and his lever left. Before Gareth or Scheroder could answer again,a castle servant came up to Gareth and whispered something in his ear.

Once the servant passed whatever news he had to Gareth,he turned around and told Richard "I got to go. My queen needs me."

However Richard wasn't pleased by this and said a little louder and more frustrated "Your Queen? Are you hearing this? Now it's his queen. Fine,go ahead. Leave me too,be that guy. Go. Go."

"Yeah okay." Gareth nonchalantly said and left as Richard's obvious attempt to guilt trip him failed;he stood there speechless and asked himself as he got more teary eyed "Why am I like this? Why do I continually allow people to treat me this way?"

He was just about to slam his fist down on the last lever,this time intentionally before Schroeder yelled in a attempt to save the chef's life "SIRE! I think the chef knows something that may help you."

"I do? I mean yes I do." The chef nervously backed Schroeder up as Richard let go of the lever and asked with intrigue "Really? What?"

"Have either of you heard of Xanax?" The chef asked to which Richard replied "Xanax? Is he that new magician I'm hearing so much about? Merlin's replacement?"

"Yes my king. I occasionally buy herbs from him." The chef backed up his suggestion as Richard questioned his use for herbs "Herbs? For what? F-f-for cooking?"

"Yeah-f-for cooking." The chef stammered to which Richard sighed and gave into the chef's idea "All right,it's worth a shot. Let's go see Xanax. I should probably put on something more casual."

Richard suddenly snapped his fingers in a "I figured it out" manor and said "The Brown. Oh and by the way Scheroder,you're coming with us too. I could really use some tunes on the way there."

Scheorder suddenly got a big smile and happily replied "Actually I'd be honored to go with you my king,it's been a long time since I've stepped out of this castle."


	12. Chapter 12:Dungeons And Dragons Lady

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 12:Dungeons And Dragons Lady

Now that Madelena had cut Lucy out of the plan,it was just her and the mystery person she contacted that would perform her master plan. Like Madelena said she would,she escorted Galavant and Lucy down to the dungeon,and as they stood outside the door that led to the cells,Galavant turned towards her and asked "Now would you mind telling us why we're back in the dungeon?"

"Just wait here. I'll come and get you when it's time. Someone's coming to help execute my plan." Madelena giddily replied with genuine excitement as Lucy retorted "Yeah the plan you kicked me out of."

Madelena shrugged out of annoyance and groaned to the girl "Oh for god sakes Lucy,get over it and get in there where you belong."

However that didn't stop Lucy as she continued more fiercely "Just you wait you witch,I'll get out of here and make it look like an accident."

Madelena however chuckled at her threat and said in a sarcastic and uninterested tone "Oh no some little girl and a bunch of prisoners are going to overthrow me and my army. You need to stop believing in fairy tales and go back to your place."

"Move along." One of the guards told them as he pushed them both into the dungeon where Isabella was let out for a quick moment.

* * *

Isabella turned around quickly when she heard the sound of footsteps and gasped "Galavant!" as she ran forward to give him a relieved hug,to which Galavant showed no emotion. Aside from Snoopy since he was still knocked out,the others instantly shot up from what appeared to be a nap as Sidney exclaimed enthusiastically "Hey guys! Galavant's back!"

Charlie Brown ran towards the cell bars and exclaimed out of excitement "Galavant! You're back!" but when he saw that Lucy with him as well,he added with a mixture of disbelief and excitement "Oh my god. Linus! Lucy's here!"

Linus instantly dashed towards the cell bars and yelled with excitement "Lucy! You're really here!" to which Patty and the other's added "Hey Lucy!" and "You got to get us out of here!"

Lucy redirected her eyes from the sight of Isabella hugging Galavant to see a shocking surprise for her,despite what she believed and stated to Scheroder earlier,her friends from back home were indeed there smiling and waving at her.

She rubbed her eyes out of disbelief and slowly walked towards their cell as she asked with a shaky voice "Guys? Linus? You're with Galavant?" What are you all doing here? I thought you would have forgotten me and Schroeder,and who's the other dog next to Snoopy?" Lucy asked these questions of hers with genuine surprise,but the relived cries of Isabella interrupted their answers.

"I thought you were dead." Isabella happily exclaimed as she continued to hug him,but Galavant was still humongously bitter at her for her betrayal as he unemotionally asked "You mean because you betrayed me? You thought they would hang me? Because you betrayed me?"

"Oh trust me sir,we've been guilting the crap out of her down here." Sidney angrily remarked as Sally turned towards Charlie Brown and added "And I've also been guilting you big brother for taking us on this journey in the first place!"

Charlie Brown however got a little defensive and reminded her "Hey I didn't know that Isabella would have betrayed us…..and I even said you could stay home if you didn't want to go."

"Yes he's right Sally,you can't blame this entirely on him." Linus defended Charlie Brown to which Lucy asked "It was his idea to come here?"

Before anyone could answer however,Isabella interrupted "We can all talk about this later okay! The point is King Richard said if I didn't deliver the jewel and you,he would kill my parents. I tried to warn you all. So many songs,so many asides." Isabella soon noticed that Madelena was there as well and tried to negotiate with her "And so Queen Madalena,you have the jewel,you have Galavant,and you must release my parents."

"And us too!" Sally shouted to which Madelena replied smugly "Must I?"

"Yes,you have to." Isabella firmly stated but Madelena smugly asked again "Have I?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Why are you just repeating everything I say as a question?"

"Am I just repeating everything you say as a question?"

"You….don't hear it?" Isabella asked in a confused manner to which almost everyone in the dungeon agreed "I hear it."

Galavant even noticed this and brought attention to it "You're sort of doing it a little bit." as Patty asked out of annoyance "Yes and can you please stop it?" to which Isabella continued more seriously "I had a deal with King Richard,and you will honor your end of the deal!"

* * *

However Madelena brushed aside the deal that Isabella had with Richard and smiled "My dear girl….I am not King Richard." But before she could continue,Lucy surprisingly defended Richard and stated "Yes,you're not King Richard. Because at least King Richard doesn't mess with people behind their back! I know I've trashed on Richy in the past,but I now see he's a far better ruler than you ever will be!"

Everyone in the dungeon was surprised to see Lucy stand up to the queen like that,and Linus whispered to himself with a smile "I'm glad to see you haven't changed Lucy."

Madelena however paid no attention to Lucy's insult and instead continued "Nevermind all that,she's just an delusional child. But in the end,I will enjoy killing the woman who tried to eat my leftover man mutton."

She grabbed Galavant by the head and gave him a long and drawn out kiss on the lips as the other's gasped at the sight and Lucy gritted her teeth with anger.

Sidney turned to the others and asked "Is anyone else uncomfortable?" to which Marcie agreed "I think we're a little too young to be seeing this sir." before she turned to the corner.

* * *

Once Madelena finished her assault on Galavant's lips,she coldly called Gareth and turned to Isabella as she commanded him "Cut her face. Torture the rest." The others in the cell started to panic as they started breathing heavily,and Sally exclaimed "Why did I ever come on this stupid journey in the first place? This is all your fault big brother!"

"I can't see into the future Sally." Charlie Brown retorted as the guards proceeded to take Galavant,Isabella,and Lucy and throw them into the dungeon,but not without Lucy temporary resisting,but eventually the strength of grown adults soon outweighed her.

Galavant however was given his own cell while the Peanuts gang,Sidney,and Isabella shared their own,and the king and queen of Valencia along with the jester shared their own cell.

Gareth however was confused by Madelena's command and asked "Excuse me?" to which she repeated herself "I said torture them. Is there a problem?"

"No. There's not a problem. I like torturing,I'm pretty good at it. I once kept a guy alive for a week,and he was just a head and a finger. But that order came from the king,and I serve my king." Gareth explained to which Madelena tried to convince him to be on her side "Your king is weak Gareth. You know this. He cries like a baby,he cares like a woman,he makes decoupage footstools as a hobby."

She not so subtly referred to a footstool of Gareth's that she turned to,it was painted red and had the words "For Gareth." in yellow paint accompanied by two axes in the shape of a "X".

"Hey! That was a birthday present. He got me that so I could have a sit down." Gareth defended the king's hobby but Madelena wasn't having it and tried to convince him once more "You're a dog Gareth,and a dog needs a strong master. Now sic'em."

* * *

She left the dungeon leaving only Gareth and the prisoners,and as Lucy tried to think of a way to get out,Linus happily walked up to her and stated "It's been a long time Lucy. I just wish we saw each other again under better circumstances."

Lucy stopped her panicked thinking and turned to Linus as she replied more calmly "I never thought I'd see any of you again. Two years is a long time and…...I thought you all had forgotten about me."

She turned towards Charlie Brown,who was still with Woodstock and Fifi as they looked over Snoopy and greeted him "So Charlie Brown….it was your idea to come here?"

Charlie Brown raised his head and looked at the girl who had a face of genuine intrigue as he stammered "Yes Lucy. On my first day as a squire for Galavant,I heard at the tavern that Galavant was going to rescue Isabella's parents,and I remembered that you and Scheroder were taken by Richard. So it just felt like something we outta do."

"You still seem like a wishy washy guy Charlie Brown,but if I have to be 100% honest now…..I'm glad you all came." She smiled as Linus gave her a quick hug before she noticed Snoopy laying on the ground,and when she noticed his black eye,she asked "What on earth happened to Snoopy?"

"He bit Gareth on the leg and in return he knocked him out." Patty replied as Gareth scratched his bitten leg to which Lucy exclaimed "Oh my god,is he alright?"

"He's fine Lucy,we just need to give him time. Speaking of which,where is Scheroder?" Charlie Brown asked to which Lucy shrugged her arms and replied regretfully "I don't know."

* * *

Richard,The chef,and Scheroder arrived at a village not too far from the castle,Scheorder like Richard asked played music on his piano,but it was a little hard for him since he had to play it on the back of the chef's horse that kept bobbing up and down.

"Here we are Sir." The chef told Richard as their horses walked past the gates of the village. Scheroder soon stopped playing and was in complete awe at the realization of being outside the castle for the first time in 2 years.

"You know it's been so long since I've been outside the castle,that being in a village feels like a brand new experience." Scheroder quietly remarked as Richard nervously asked when he saw a bunch of people staring at them "Are we safe? This neighborhood looks a little dodgy."

"Don't worry sire,we'll be fine. Just...try not to look scared." The chef respectfully suggested as Richard nervously smiled and greeted the passing by villagers.

They soon arrived at a mixture of a bell tower and a house as Richard knocked on the door. Scheroder was frankly impressed by the craftsmanship of the building as he remarked "This Xanax guy lives in quite a nice place."

'Oh yes definitely,he's the type of person you go to when you need…..well anything really." The chef stated to which Scheorder chuckled "I'll keep that in mind if I'm ever permitted to leave the castle again."

The door to the bell tower/house soon creaked open to reveal a elderly woman asking them in a annoyed tone "What do you want?"

"We're here to see Xanax." The chef polietly told her their business there to which she directed them to his current whereabouts "He's up in the attic."

"Mom! It's a laboratory! Call it a laboratory." A younger and calmer voice yelled when he heard her supposed misuse of the word "attic" to which she smiled and whispered to them "It's an attic."

* * *

Once they reached the attic,Richard and Scheroder were stunned to see that it was indeed a laboratory with potions of all sorts sitting on shelves,a personal lounge,and pots boiling with supposedly brewing potions.

"Hmm,this is….cozy." Richard calmly remarked as Scheroder added "That woman was wrong,this is indeed a laboratory."

Once they reached the center of the laboratory,the chef presented them out loud so Xanax could hopefully hear them wherever he was "King Richard,Scheroder,may I present Xanax The Magician."

"Actually,I'm not legally allowed to call myself a magician anymore 'cause of the whole…..thing. Don't worry,think of me as a spiritual guide. I'm allowed to call myself that,anyone can it's meaningless." A somewhat drunken voice corrected the chef as a man wearing a robe with a black hat got up from his bed near the window.

As he walked towards the trio in a sluggish and drunken walk,he noticed Richard's crown and giggled "Look at his shiny little hat Toad." He pointed to his left to reveal what appeared to be an average peasant,but what was strange was that he ribbited like a toad to the their confusion.

"Who's that person?" Richard intriguingly asked to which Scheroder added "I think I'm owed an explanation here."

"It's Toad,he's cool." Xanax nonchalantly replied to which Toad ribbited again and Xanax chucked "Don't ask. He was a toad. I did a spell...turned him into a human-ish…..type thing. So,uh,yeah,I flipped it."

"That's a,uh,very…...interesting use of your powers Mr Xanax." Scheroder smiled to which Xanax told the boy "Just call me Xanax boy. Anyway,what can I do for you gents?"

"Well,it's...no big deal really. We were just….in the neighborhood and um,I was sort of wondering,you know why I am the way I am. Amd this boy said that this chef thinks you might be able to help me." Richard stammered with a hint of nervousness to which Xanax replied "Xanax can help anything."

"Wonderful." Richard whispered as Xanax burped very loudly to the disgust of Scheroder as he covered his nose.

"Sorry,but of wind there. Right,let's get you started." He proceeded to head towards his work station as he threw something into the boiling pot. However Richard noticed his frankly unsanitary work station and brought it up "This is a….kind of disgusting workstation isn't it?"

"I think you really need to clean up this place." Scheroder added when he was looking through a mysterious hole in the wall to which Xanax replied "You see the toilet? It's basically a window. And by window I mean hole-in the wall. That wall right there."

He pointed to the decently sized hole that Scheroder was looking through and he instantly jumped back from the wall in disgust as Xanax picked up a lizard's tail and moaned "This defiantly works,you just need one of these."

Once he noticed that Toad was eying the lizard's tail with an intent or desire to eat it,he jokingly remarked "Oh Toad has spotted it,you'd love that wouldn't you?" before he chuckled and threw it in the pot.

* * *

Soon the potion seemed to be finished as Xanax took a tiny spoonful of the ocean blue liquid and placed it in a cup that instantly started steaming at the slightest touch of it. Richard and the other two watched with growing curiosity and nervousness as Xanax picked up a magic wand and said quietly "Now the magic words. Abracadabra. Alakazam. Habrazamdabra,flanimal ham."

The potion was now entirely ready as Scheroder asked timidly "Are...you sure that's safe to drink?" to which Xanax replied "Oh sure of course it is. Try that now Richard,it's all magic."

"So I just...drink that down?"

"Yeah."

"Straight down the gullet?"

"Yeah."

Richard started to pick up the cup that was still steaming and was just about to take a sip of it when he heard the sound of Scheroder groaning at a terrible smell.

"Ugh,what is that smell?" He exclaimed as he held his nose tightly to which Richard added "Ohh. That is pungent."

"Yeah,that's the anus." Xanax nonchalantly clarified as Scheroder fainted on the floor,and Richard said to himself before taking a sip "Oh what the hell."

"Oh god. Mm. Hmm." Richard remarked as the taste was less than pleasant to say the least,and Xanax stated calmly like a doctor "Takes a little while to kick in with a strong-willed-" but was interrupted by Richard ecstatically stating "I'm feeling it."

"Yeah." Xanax said to himself when he saw that Richard was already succumbing to the effects of the potion as Richard's eyes widened and he exclaimed "Oh. Wow."

* * *

Back in the dungeon,Gareth was sharpening a knife at his torture table that consisted of various weapons and tools as what appeared to be the jester hung on a torture rack via arm holders.

"All right boss,we need an escape plan. What are you thinking?" Sidney confidently asked to which Lucy added "We need to find a way to get out of here and teach that no good snake Madelena to not mess with us."

"Here's what I think. If you really break it down.."I love you as much as someone like me could love anyone" could mean a lot of things." Galavant was ignoring the possibility of an escape plan and was still in denial that Madelena didn't love him as Sidney groaned "Oh come on man."

Linus overheard their discussion and regretfully told Galavant from the other cell "She doesn't love you Galavant,as someone who deals with Sally on a daily basis,I know full well what not loving someone feels and looks like."

Isabella groaned as well at Galavant's dimwittsd delusion and agreed "Linus is right,just let it go! She's the worst!"

"She imprisoned us." The queen of Valencia added to which the king added even further "She stole our jewels."

"Yeah not a fan." The jester moaned as Lucy exclaimed "She is a a slimy and manipulative snake that cares only about herself." and Charlie Brown added a little calmer and less loud "It was her and Richard's henchman that knocked out Snoopy."

Speaking of which,Snoopy had just finally woken up from his knocked out state with a yawn and stretch to which Charlie Brown exclaimed "Snoopy!" as he hugged his dog very tight. Snoopy was slowly turning blue and gasping for air at the tightness of his owner's grip as Charlie Brown soon noticed and let go and apologized "Oh sorry Snoopy,you were just out for a long time and I didn't think you would make it." Galavant however rolled his eyes and thought to himself "At least he won't be licking me since I'm in this other cell."

Snoopy regained his breath and composure as Woodstock happily gave him a smaller,less tight hug while Fifi smiled and gave a sigh of relief. Once Snoopy started to observe his surroundings and remember what happened before he was knocked out,he looked through the bars to see Gareth still sharpening his knife as he growled ferociously with sharper than usual teeth. However he stopped his growling when he heard the voice of Lucy greet him from behind in a surprisingly glad voice for her "Hey Snoopy. Big surprise but I'm back. All because that treacherous snake dumped me down here with all you...nevermind."

She decided to hold back back calling everyone a blockhead since they were all just reunited. She felt it in her to go up to the small dog and offer him a friendly hand shake,usually this was very much unlike her when she was around Snoopy,but even she knew that a long time away from someone can make you feel different things about them. Just before Snoopy was about to give her a handshake like she offered,he got an evil smile and decided to lick her in the face as she yelled "Ugh! I've been kissed by a dog! I got dog germs,get hot water,get some disinfectant,get a healing potion!"

The other kids and Sidney smiled to see that their gang was reunited again and things seemed to be somewhat back to normal,but Gareth and the rest were annoyed by Lucy's screaming and Snoopy's laughing as Gareth shouted "Shut your traps already! For gods sakes that dog's laugh sounds like you're chocking a duck!"

Lucy and Snoopy reluctantly did what they was told,but Lucy soon noticed that Snoopy and Woodstock were still quietly giggling at her "misery" so she decided to stomp up to them with an angry scowl as they immediately noticed and cowered in fear. However Lucy merely beeped Snoopy on the nose as the king of Valencia whispered to his wife "These new kids are quite interesting for all the wrong reasons." and Charlie Brown whispered to Linus "It seems things are somewhat back to normal again."

* * *

Isabella brushed aside Lucy and Snoopy's "reunion" and asked Galavant as he paced back and forth "Do you want to know what I think? I think you're in a dungeon wondering if the woman that put you there loves you. And the real question is why do you still love her? I mean,yes,she's beautiful:in a perfect-skin,perfect-body,perfect-hair kind of way if you're into that sort of thing. I know you Galavant,I know your heart and you deserve better. You deserve to be with someone who will lift you up as a man,someone who will fight with you,not against you,maybe someone who's small and cute and ethnically hard to put down."

Galavant walked up to the bars where Isabella and even some of the others were waiting for an answer,but the answer they did get make them all groan loudly.

"What you're saying is….you don't think she loves me?" Galavant was STILL in lovestruck denial as they all groaned in annoyance and even Snoopy exclaimed "Blahhhhhhhh!"

The jester,who was also annoyed at Galavant's denial moaned out loud on the rack "Bloody hell. Oh please,just stop the torture and kill me already!"

Gareth stopped sharpening his knife and refused "I haven't even started yet." to which the jester joked "He's not part of it?"

"Will everybody just shut up? Do you want to know what real torture is?" Gareth asked out of frustration as he walked towards the jester with a mace in his hand to which the jester replied "No,I'm good thanks."

"If even you can consider something torture than I really don't want to know." Marcie added while she cleaned her glasses that were covered in dirt without her showing her eyes of course,but Gareth brushed it aside and said "Whatever four eyes I'm telling you pratts anyway."

Gareth dropped the mace and sat down on his stool and began his supposed description of what torture was "Imagine being loyal to someone your whole life. I'm not gonna tell you who,but hypothetically we'll call him the king. He's a bit of a ponce,but I like him. Then he gets married to this rump-fed basket cockle,who hypothetically we'll call the queen."

"We all know who you're talking about Gareth." Galavant interrupted to which Linus added "It's pretty needless if you ask me."

"Yeah but let me be cryptic for a minute will ya?! Just give me that! Now she's not like the king,but she's strong and I admire strength. But then again,I've sworn an oath to protect the king,so I don't know what to do. I mean that's real torture,isn't it lads?"

Not a single person in the dungeon answered aside from a cough from Charlie Brown,the jester however decided to place his hand on Gareth's shoulder as a means of comfort.

* * *

Richard,Toad,the chef,and Scheroder were laying down on red pillows in absolute silence in the middle of Xanax's laboratory,with Xanax himself standing above them and introducing some type of magical experiment.

"Welcome to Richard's journey,to find out why he is the way he is. There's bottles of water in easy reach. Please stay hydrated and no kissing."

"Of course,wait what?" Richard asked out of confusion at the idea of kissing being involved as Scheroder added "Why would there be any kissing in the first place?"

"Oh...it shouldn't be an issue,but it has happened in the past,so I made a blanket rule of no kissing." Xanax explained himself to which Scheroder replied "Well I guess it's nice to have some ground rules."

"Mm,good idea." Richard agreed as Xanax concluded his introduction "Okay. Everyone ready?" to which Scheroder smiled and sighed "As ready as I'll ever be."

 _ **Xanax:** Close your eyes,open your mind,your journey's about to begin._

 _Relax your karma and try not to barf as the universe starts to spin._

 _Hocus-pocus,expealidocious,set your aura free._

 _Petrificus totalis,drink deeply from the chalice,tell us what you see._

The three of them suddenly woke up standing up as they seemed to be standing in front of a small door with crystals of all colors embedded across it from top to bottom as Richard took note of it "I see a door!"

"This is really weird. But it beats anything in the castle." Scheroder moaned in a somewhat sick voice as Xanax suddenly appeared and opened the door without touching it.

"Go through it!" Xanax told them as Richard exclaimed "It's opening on its own!"

"That's magic!" Xanax reminded them while they all entered the door to suddenly find themselves in a throne room. They're appeared to be a large crowd gathered in front of the two thrones,but only one throne was occupied,the queen's throne.

"This is the day my father died."

 _ **Pope:** The king is dead,long live the king. _

_**Crowd:** The king is dead,long live the king!_

 _ **Pope:** Where is his son who'll inherit everything?_

"Is that you sire? So handsome." The chef asked as he pointed to a nervous and simultaneously agitated teenage boy with blonde hair. Richard however regretfully told him and Scheroder "No you two,it's my much older brother Kingsley."

The actual young Richard was in the crowd of people but he couldn't see anything due to his much smaller size as he exclaimed "I can't see anything!"

"That's me." Richard groaned as his younger self tried to jump up to get a better view of the ceremony. Only for the people in the crowd to verbally shut him down,

 _ **Crowd:** Shut up you!_

 _"_ I can't see anything!"

 _Shut up!_

 _"_ Oh dear." The chef sadly remarked at the display to which Schrodoer added "I don't think even Charlie Brown had it this bad." and Richard regretfully stated "I ate my feelings,and a lot of bread."

 _The sword,your highness,here's the royal sword!_

The man who held the kings sword tried it give it to Kingsley,but he scoffed and pushed the sword away as he yelled "No one gives me anything."

 _To be the king,you must receive the sword!_

"If I want something,I take it,and I don't want to be any king." The entire audience gasped at Kingsley's desire to not be king as the queen tried to convince him otherwise "Oh but Kingsley,it's your destiny. We literally named you "Kingsley." God told us to,it's not like we were being trendy."

"My destiny lies beyond the castle walls mother,I'm going to conquer and kill and spread bastard children throughout the land like wildfire seeds. Somebody else can sit on their ass and rule."

 _ **Queen:** But who?_

 _ **Crowd:** Who? _

_**Pope:** But who? _

_**Crowd:** Who? _

_**Everyone:** But who?_

Their arguing over who would take the sword and become king was quickly interupted by the fart of young Richard,the entire crowd backed away in horror leaving only Richard in the frankly embarrassing spotlight.

"Dickie?" Richard's mother asked out of desperation as the chef quoted his name in a derogatory manor as Scheroder silently chuckled at his name.

Since Kingsley wasn't going to be king,the man who held the sword instantly decided that Richard was going to become the king as he called forth "Gareth!"

A young Gareth,who still had a sword at such a young age responded from the crowd "Aye! as the man told him "You shall be the king's guard."

"I'm only 10 but...all right." He slowly walked towards Richard and happily greeted him with the upmost respect as he stood by him in a bodyguard manor "I'm Gareth,and I'll faithfully serve you my king."

 _ **Crowd:** The sword,your highness,here's your royal sword! _

_To be the king you mu-_

 _"_ Actually,I think I will take the sword." Kingsley interupted the ceremony and took the sword from Richard as he mockingly told him before he left the throne room "Good luck being king...Dickie."

* * *

"How humiliating." The chef exclaimed as Scheroder backed up his previous statement about Charlie Brown and said "Yes,this is worse than anything he had to go through. I mean he just took your sword and humiliated you in front of everyone,and you took it!"

"That's right,it was humiliating. Everything comes back to this very moment. I have spent my entire life behaving as if I'm everyone's second choice. My parents',my kingdom's,and now my queen's. Let's go take back my kingdom!" Richard was about to exit his flashback and return back to reality,but he couldn't seem to find the door as he asked "Where's that bloody door?"

It turns out the door was on the throne room ceiling as Richard exclaimed dumbfounded "Well how the hell are we supposed to get up there?"

Soon they did manage to get through the door as Richard happily exclaimed "That was amazing! Thank you Xanax? I know exactly what I must do. Come on you two,to the horses!"

However before they could leave,Xanax suggested to them "Actually I wouldn't ride just yet. Again,it's a legal thing. A guy once...he took his horse through a farmers market and there's was "rahhh!" The hooves and the crushing and s-screaming so...let the potion wear off. An hour?"

"Oh okay." Richard sighed a little disappointed that he couldn't go back at this time,until he suddenly got an "amazing" idea "Hey in that case,you guys want to see my room from when I was a kid?"

"Wow. Let's-let's do this." Xanax nonchalantly agreed to do so as Scheroder remarked "With how wishy washy Charlie Brown can be,this could be very useful for him." And they headed back through the door to head towards Richard's childhood room.

* * *

"Listen you guys...I know what I did to y'all was horrible,probably even worse than what Madelena did to Galavant because she at least had the guts to do it to his face. And I won't say it again,but I'm more sorry than you'll ever know. Just so you know,I'm really sorry." Isabella tried to apologize to the entire group and especially Galavant since they were still giving her hairy eyeballs whenever she walked past them,and Sally replied "I'll forgive you when we get out of here. For the time being you're on my hit list."

Charlie Brown while defiantly not happy with how Isabella betrayed them,he,Linus,and Marcie were more understanding than Patty or Sally and replied "I'm really not happy that you tricked us,but I honestly can't be super mad at you for it either. Richard was going to kill your parents and say...if Patty or Snoopy and the others we're held hostage like that...I'd probably do whatever it takes to save them,even something along the lines of what you did."

Snoopy "awed" at his owners willingness to do anything to save him and gave him a hug,and Patty patted him on the back and stated "Well now that you put it like that Chuck,I guess we are a little harsh on her. I mean I'm still mighty peeved at you princess for tricking us...but I guess I do understand why a little more now."

"A little more?" Isabella asked dumbfounded to which Galavant smugly added "Oh god. You must feel really bad,you were babbling earlier. You only babble when you feel really bad." as Isabella scoffed at his assumption and retorted "I do not babble when I feel bad."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. To be honest I've rather grown to like it. But you do babble princess. Princess Isa-babble." Galavant joked to which Patty and Sally chuckled at his name usage.

"Okay,hang on a sec. Babbling is when someone talks nonsense,and I do not talk nonsense. I mean...sometimes,at times I guess I do babble but it's only because I have a lot going on in my head and-" she suddenly stopped and gasped when she realized that she was indeed babbling,and she turned around to see the entire Peanuts gang looking at her with very smug smiles. She turned back to Galavant and admited defeat "Oh never mind."

* * *

"Look you don't have to feel bad. Like Chuck said they're your parents. When you care about somebody...you'll do anything for them. Love is...strange." Galavant finally forgave Isabella as the others smiled at his statement and at each other.

 _ **Isabella:** Love is strange and sometimes kind of gross,it's embarrassingly gassy,and it leaves its dirty underwear in piles around the place._

 _Love is rude it has a sort of smell,and it thinks that you don't notice,and it blurts out things that make you want to smack it's stupid face. And it's awkward and confusing,it annoys you half to death,then it grins that dopey grin,and you can't catch your breath._

 _ **Galavant:** Love is strange and sometimes sort of smug,and it's really really bossy,and it's messes with your head till you're a hopeless basket case._

 _ **Isabella And Galavant:** And it's stubborn,it's insulting,it's obnoxious,it's the worst,you keep pushing it away and you fall in headfirst._

 _Love is strange and often pretty drunk,it looks different without makeup,and it's nothing like the fairy tales you grow up dreaming up,love is weird,love is dumb,love is strange,and that's why what makes it love._

Their little thesis on what loved was seemed to be over as Galavant,after all this time came to a stunning realization "I've been so blind. Madelena never loved me. When you love someone you shout it from the rooftop,not couch it in a riddle."

"Or in a song." Isabella added to which Galavant defended the usage of a song "Its more cinematic." as Isabella chuckled and asked "Well how's that for timing? Our stars are finally aligning on the same day I'm going to die."

The others' sense of happiness for Galavant and Isabella's possible newfound love started to fade into dread filled frowns as Snoopy started crying and howling at the thought of dying,but Galavant objected and heroically stated as he pointed towards everyone in the dungeon cells "No. No you're not going to die today. And you're not going to die today,and you're not going to die today,you might already be dead. None of us are going to die today." Soon all their confidence was regained as Linus stated "We've gotten this far everyone,we just have to make a plan and get out of here."

"Right indeed Linus." Galavant agreed as Isabella asked more curiously "Well what exactly are you going to do?"

"What else? Save the day." Galavant replied with a heroic smile until he noticed something peculiar,he and Isabella were outside the cells and their doors were unlocked the whole time as he asked dumbfounded "Have these been open the whole time? No one thought to check? Really?"

The jester opened the door to his cell as Lucy rolled her eyes and retorted "And it took you this long to figure it out hero?"

"Shut up Lucy." Galavant muttered under his breath as she chuckled at Galavant's frustration and his own brand of stupidity.

* * *

Madelena was anxiously pacing back and forth in the throne room as she awaited Gareth's return from supposedly torturing the prisoners,once he did come back she gleefully ran up to him and asked "Is it done,did you torture them?"

What Madelena wasn't expecting however was Garteh telling her straight to her face "Nah."

Madelena was furious at his deliberate disobedience and angrily reminded him "But I gave you an order."

"I don't give a rat's arse about your orders. I might be a dog,but at least I'm a loyal one love. Now I serve the king,so I only follow his orders."

"That is so nice to hear.' The voice of Richard happily joined in their conversation as he,the chef,and Scheroder appeared from behind a curtain.

"You have always been my most loyal freind Gareth. I know you're not a hugger,but if you were,I would wrap myself around you like a leather jacket made of love." Richard stated to which Gareth asked "Xanax?" and the chef replied "So much Xanax?"

"Okay,couple of things. First chef,I am so munchey. Could you make me like a cheesy omelette with some ham chunks,and potatoes fried in bacon grease?"

"Right away sire." The chef happily said as he ran off to start cooking and Richard continued as he pointed to Scheroder "Scheroder,I need some dramatic music for what I'm about to do right here." He excitingly commanded as Scheroder sat down and started to play over the top music even if it wasn't Behhtoven.

Once the mood and timing was just right,Richard pointed to Madelena and announced out loud "And finally,now that the mood is right,I'm breaking up with you. Gareth would you please escort Madelena down to the dungeon and lock her up forever? Huh?"

Gareth patted him on the shoulder and was just about to drag her down to the dungeon where all the others were,and frankly this could have been a brilliant opportunity for Lucy and the others to give her a piece of their mind and or fists,but Madelena suddenly intervened and shouted as Scheroder stopped playing "Wait! It would be rude to imprison your queen when we have such a special visitor."

"What visitor? What are you talking about?" Richard asked out of confusion when Scheroder's peripheral vision suddenly directed his eyes to the throne. Something was very wrong and familiar at the same time as he saw a very familiar sword.

"Uh,Richard?" He nervously and timidly asked which was very much unlike him to which Richard replied "What is it?"

Scheroder raised his hand and pointed his index finger to the throne as he nervously continued "Does that sword look familiar to you?"

Richard and Gareth turned to the throne to be met with the same sword that Richard was denied access to all those years ago by his brother. It was because his brother was sitting on his throne,only much older than before.

"Hello brother." A shrill and cold voice arose from his old and fickle body as Richard nervously whimpered "Kingsley?" and Gareth added "What's he doing here?"

"I'm here to take your life." Kingsley replied firmly and determined as Richard asked for clarification in a shaky voice "My life?"

"Your lifestyle. Your kingdom. Of course if you get in my way,I'll have to take your life too." He got up from the throne and slowly walked towards Richard,once he got up and close to his face,he ripped a hair right off his beard as he reminded him of his past with a simple word...or name "Dickie."

Madelena bursted out laughing at Kingsley's low key insult of Richard and happily exclaimed "Oh,this is going to be fun."


	13. Chapter 13: Dungeon Days

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 13:Dungeon Days

 **Thirty Winters Earlier**

Out in the outskirts of a average everyday village,a typical knight in his glamorous and shining armor was riding into the village on his white horse. He was none other than the father of Galavant,Sir Arnold,he rode into the village and said hi to the local villagers until he noticed a upset and distraught kid sitting on the stairs that led into his house.

This was also none other than young Galavant,thirty years younger. He wore a typical peasant outfit like all the other villagers,but he was more saddened and down in the dumps than the others which caused Arnold to notice as he got of his horse.

He lifted off the part of his helmet that shielded his face and asked in a concerned yet slightly annoyed voice "Did they steal your chain mail again young Galavant?"

Galavant had clearly been attacked by bullies as he lifted his head from his knees and weakly whimpered "Yes. They left me here in my under armor Father."

Arnold started to show sympathy for his son while he sat down next to him and tried to comfort him "No,no,son. A hero doesn't cry,and you are destined to be a great hero,young Galavant."

"But they hurt my feelings." Galavant tried to object to his father's claim to which Arnold confidently insisted as he took off his entire helmet "A hero doesn't have feelings. Talking,feelings...all that stuff and nonsense just clouds the mind. You don't want your mind cloudy or you won't be ready when your moment comes."

 _ **Arnold:** A man waits all his lifetime for one moment to arrive,the moment he is destined for at birth._

 _The moment he will show the world the reason he's alive,and prove to one and all what he is worth._

 _And when that moment comes,you'll hear the sound of drums,and then at last you'll know,this is your moment in the-_ "Arnold! You lazy fat ass. We're out of firewood!"

The shrill and frankly crabby voice of Arnold's wife and Galavant's mother interrupted his life lesson to his som as he mumbled "Oh son of a-yes my turtle dove."

Before he headed inside to grab more firewood,he turned to Galavant and encouragingly told him "Your moment of glory will come young Galavant. Be patient,be ready,and also….never get married."

* * *

Back in the present time,the gang was still imprisoned in their cell,although the king and queen of Valencia along with the jester and Galavant were moved to the rest of the gang's cell. Snoopy and Linus did their typical fighting over the blue blanket while Lucy intervened at a few times,Charlie Brown was talking with Sidney and the jester since they seemed to be the butt monkeys of whatever group they came from,Fifi was bonding with the queen of Valencia due to their natural beauty,and Sally,Patty,and Marcie were discussing about stuff they wished they could have done before they got caught and possibly executed.

Galavant and Woodstock however were staring out the cell bars and he whispered to himself and the bird "This is it. This is my moment of glory. I'm gonna make you proud father. I'm gonna save them,I'm gonna save all of them,especially her."

He turned towards Isabella's presence where she was handing out their daily food rations to each of the prisoners as Woodstock smiled at Galavant due to his obvious love for Isabella. However the sudden echo of his father entered Galavant's and sternly said "Son,don't marry her."

"Damn it dad!" Galavant exclaimed a little louder which caused Woodstock to jump out of shock and caught the attention of the others as the king of Valencia described Galavant in one word "Crazy." to which Sally added "You should see my dog."

She pointed her finger to where Snoopy was as he and Linus went back to their fighting after Galavant's outburst as the king replied "I don't know how you kids live together. You're all crazies."

"Sometimes I don't know myself." Lucy retorted as she overheard the conversation,but she and Sally obviously didn't catch on to the fact that the king was talking about them as well.

* * *

Sometime later Galavant,Linus,and Marcie we're making a map of the castle as a way to hopefully find a way out by using a unused piece of paper from Marcie's journal,Galavant was also able to do this with Marcie's pen and things seemed to look a little hopeful for him.

"So you're sure this map can help us?" Linus asked with a hint of nervousness and confidence to which Galavant smile and assured him "I'm not sure so Linus,but it's a start."

"Well I guess a start is better than being stuck." Linus sighed a little more cautiously when Marcie suggested "I think if we look at the way the dungeon is constructed,maybe that can give us a idea of how the castle is constructed."

"Yeah,I think that may be a little impossible Marcie,but I guess if we have to we will." Galavant sighed as Linus and Marcie soon heard Isabella come up and happily greet Galavant "Hey. So,um,last night,a lot of things were almost kind of said. We hinted at some budding feelings,sang a song,our faces got unusually close-"

"I'm really sorry,I can't talk. We're in hero mode now,planning our big escape. We'll talk later." Galavant interrupted Isabella's babbling as their map seemed to be mostly done,well as done as you could get with a lack of understanding the castle's layout and such.

"Just you wait princess,soon we'll all be out of here and we can finish our mission." Linus enthusiastically told her as she replied "That's great and all,but-"

"Isabella. Ch-ch." The king of Valencia interrupted her as well to which she told the trio "Um,I'll be right back you three."

"No problem,take your time." Linus said while Isabella headed to the corner where her father and mother were as he told her "Let manscape,blanket boy,and four eyes spin their wheels over there. It doesn't matter,your cousin Harry is coming to save us."

The rest of the gang heard that and silently cheered with excitement as Snoopy,Woodstock,and Fifi started to happily dance.

Sally ran up to Linus and gave him a big hug to which he got green in the face,and Marcie remarked "Well I guess we have a backup plan if this fails. And also a wasted piece of paper."

Galavant rolled his eyes at the news and scoffed "I worked very hard to come up with this map Marcie." to which Marcie contimued "It's still useless if Harry comes to say it."

"Oh just forget it." Galavant shrugged as he continued to to study the map and try his hardest to make sure it wasn't in vain.

"Cousin Harry's coming? But...how?" Isabella gasped out of sheer surprise as her mother gleefully explained "Your father sent a carrier pigeon through the skylight when the guards weren't looking."

"You go king!" Patty exclaimed to which the queen and the king bopped their fists together as he excitingly continued "Boom. Your cousin will save us." However he whispered something else a little quieter so the others wouldn't hear "And then you will marry him as planned."

It turns out Isabella and her cousin had a frankly disturbing arranged marriage as she was obviously against it and top whispered so none of the others would hear "But I don't want to marry my cousin. I mean,the age difference is so weird. Plus he's….my cousin."

Her parents however were not having it and were dead set on making sure their wedding plans would be fulfilled as the queen sternly stated "Straight up Isabella. Our family tree goes straight up,no branches."

Sally and Lucy however overheard the term "marriage" be used and although they didn't know what it was for or about,they instantly wanted to be apart of it as they both walked up to them and Lucy sarcastically asked "Did my ears hear something about a wedding?"

"Oh yes,our dear Isabella is marrying her-" The queen started but before she could get to the part about Prince Harry,Isabella covered her mouth in a panic and said "I'm marrying…...some time soon. What about it?"

"Well me and Lucy were wondering if…..we could be the flower girls?" Sally ecstatically asked as Lucy added "I guarantee that the wedding would be much better if we were involved. I can give you 5 reasons why 1,2,3,4,5."

She balled up her fist so she could look intimidating and the king instantly replied with a small hint of fear "Why that sounds like a splendid idea." to which he bopped the queen in the hip as she added "Why yes,when Harry busts us out and takes us to Hortensia we can start the plans right away."

* * *

Meanwhile Charlie Brown,Sidney,and the jester were watching Galavant and the other two plan their escape as the jester sadly remarked "Look at them all. Galavant,Linus,and Marcie planning things,looking cool."

"Even the old,bald guy sent that pigeon message. That was kind of brave." Sidney added as he sighed out of the feeling of being left out,while Charlie Brown added a little more positively "It's nice to see Linus and Marcie being that brave. I don't think we've been this brave since Camp Remote."

"Yep,and what are we doing?" The jester sarcastically asked to which Sidney replied regretfully "Oh,we're just here for the jokes."

"Story of my life." The jester sighed out of disappointment while Charlie Brown chuckled and retorted "You should see what I have to go through back home." to which Sidney agreed "Oh yeah,he has it pretty bad. You see that girl over there,Lucy?"

"Oh definitely,I had to deal with her on a daily basis. And just when I thought one of the only benefits of being down here was test she would be gone,she get's sent down here by Madelena." The jester laughed as Sidney got up to his ear and whispered something to which the jester asked out of shock and disbelief "She did that to Charlie Brown all the time?"

Charlie Brown instantly knew what Sidney was talking about and nodded his head in shame as the jester quietly exclaimed "She's even more of a bitch back at your home."

* * *

Isabella was now having the guilt and uncomfortableness of marrying her cousin pound down on her just when she and Galavant could have found love,so she sighed,walked up to the trio and tried to break the news to him.

"Um...so,a little wrinkle. My cousin's coming to save us. Thing is,he's not just my cousin-"

"We don't need anyone to save us. I'm gonna save us." Galavant heroically interrupted as Linus agreed "We've gotten this far already,we can get out of this without your cousin."

"Right,friends listen up." Galavant said out loud to which everyone in the room redirected their attention from whatever they were doing to Galavant.

 _ **Galavant:** I've waited all my lifetime for one moment to arrive,the moment I was destined for at birth._

 _The moment I would show the world the reason I'm alive,and prove to one and all what I am worth._

 _And now that moment comes,it's calling loud and clear,my time at last has come,this is my moment in the sun. This is my-_ "Up to the throne room now! All of ya!"

The sound of the guards opening the cell's door and one of them yelling interrupted Galavant's speech,and the hopeful and determined faces of the gang went back into nervous frowns.

"Ruined it. Thanks." Galavant sarcastically remarked as they started to leave the cell while Lucy whispered to Sally in a relived voice "At least the song was short."

Snoopy tried to bite one of the guard's legs,but one of them saw ahead of time thanks to Gareth telling them and kicked him and Fifi in the nose. Charlie Brown got a little nervous and whispered to Linus "What's going on? I thought our execution wasn't for a few more days."

"I don't know Charlie Brown,something seems wrong but I don't know what." Linus stated as they all were pushed out of the dungeon and hauled to the throne room where Madelena,Richard,Gareth,and unbeknownst to them Scheroder and Kingsley were waiting.


	14. Chapter 14:Moments In The Sun

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 14:Moments In The Sun

The gang was slowly being hauled up to the castle's throne room in the manner of a single file line. What was strange was that their possible and proposed execution wasn't supposed to be for a few more days,and for them to suddenly be called up to the throne room confused and unsettled them. Once they reached the throne room,they were surprised to see Schroeder playing his piano in front of Richard,Madelena,Gareth,and some older unknown man they hadn't seen before.

Madelena and the man sat on the throne while Richard was forced to stand aside Gareth,and once they all entered the room and stood in front of the throne,Madelena turned towards Schroeder and sternly commanded "Shut that off."

Scheroder reluctantly stopped playing to which Lucy whispered to him from across the room "Scheroder,you have to get us out of here." but to no response. It's not like Scheroder didn't want to give a response,but all he could do was follow Madelena and now Kingsley's orders.

"Hey Scheroder,long time no see." Patty quietly exclaimed to once again get no response. After a few silent and happy greets from each of them,they realized that Scheroder wasn't gonna talk,so they stopped their waving and silent cheering to await what Madelena and the king wanted.

"Who's the super old guy Chuck? And why's he in Richard's throne?" Patty whispered into Charlie Brown's ear hoping for a straight answer,but unfortunately he didn't know and meekly replied "I don't know Patty. I've never seen or heard of him in my life."

Madelena heard their whispering and firmly commanded "Silence!" to which they all did,despite Lucy holding back her inner rage towards Madelena. Richard was also confused as to why Lucy was with the prisoners,but before he could ask Madelena about it she cleared her throat and began a speech.

* * *

"Prisoners….I've called you up here to catch up my brother-in-law slash future husband." Madelena chuckled as she placed her hand on Kingsley's chest armor,while Richard asked in a dumbfounded tone "You know I can hear you right?"

"Madelena's dumping Richard for this guy? That's low even for her." Linus remarked as Charlie Brown replied "I certainly wonder if she can genuinely love anyone. She's gone through Sir Galavant,Richard,and possibly this guy in the future."

Madelena however brushed aside their discussion that she could hear,and introduce everyone to Kingsley as she pointed to each of them.

"So,that's the king and queen of Valencia,their daughter she annoys me,and that's my ex."

"I am Galavant,and so help me god I will-" Galavant tried to appear intimidating to the queen,but Kingsley interrupted his threat and retorted "Shut up pretty boy." as Madelena smiled and continued.

"My former boy toy slash jester. He was cuter pre-dungeon. There's my former business associate Lucy,and that boy over there is my musician Scheroder." Madelena pointed to Scheroder who whispered under his breath "Help me." and Lucy gritted her teeth and growled "You'll regret the day you cut me out of the deal you no good snake."

Madelena groaned and told the frankly annoyed Kingsley "Don't worry,we'll execute her soon enough,and….not sure who the other kids and their pets are." to which Charlie Brown retorted as he rolled his eyes "Good grief."

"And of course you know my current husband,your brother,Richard." Madelena smugly concluded her introduction to Kingsley as Richard asked dumbfounded "I'm sorry,you would actually go for him over me? I mean,he's really,really,really,really old."

"And you weren't when you kidnaped Madelena?" Lucy asked a little more sarcastically to which Richard snapped and yelled "Oh shut up Lucy! You know what? I'm glad you're being executed so you'll be out of my head for good! Anyways,I'm a lot better for you Madelena than this shriveled up thing!"

"If you're so confident about being tougher than me,we could settle this with a duel." Kingsley suggested with a clear desire to shut up his brother as Richard replied more fierce "Oh. Oh-oh,you want to go there?"

"I'm there." Kingsley replied to which Marcie started to chant "Duel." over and over again to the others surprise as Richard agreed "Okay,fine. This is a long time coming brother. A duel to the death!"

Marcie started cheering excitingly,very much unlike her to which Charlie Brown asked more puzzled than anything else "What are you doing Marcie? I've never seen you like this. Why are you so excited about a duel?"

Marice stopped her cheering and groaned as she whispered back "Why do you think everyone? With these two having their little sibling rivalry,that'll give Prince Harry more time to get here-"

"And thus give us more time. You're right Marcie." Linus ecstatically finished her sentence as Charlie Brown and the other's gasped out of surprise and hope,and even Snoopy happily jumped in the air with Fifi and Woodstock.

"Good idea,Marcie." Isabella complimented her idea to which Richard turned to the rest of the gang and stated "And now like every great king to come before us,we shall choose a companion to fight in our stead while we watch from a safe distance while sloppily eating oversized turkey legs. And for my champion I choose-"

"Gareth will fight for me!" Kingsley quickly and intentionally interrupted to which Gareth was very shocked,and Richard exclaimed out of a feeling of being cheated "Now that's-that's not fair. I was gonna choose him! Gareth."

"I don't have a choice my lord." Gareth regrettably told Richard as Lucy remarked "It's a shame we'll most likely be back in the dungeon when this happens."

"Your move,little Dickie." Kingsley smugly told him to which Snoopy and Woodstock snickered at Richard's nickname,and Richard timidly asked with a nervous laugh "Well,who's gonna fight for me? Anyone? Anyone here good with a sword?"

* * *

Suddenly Galavant got an idea that could possibly save him and the other's asses,so he quickly stole Gareth's sword from his scabbard and bopped him in the face with his elbow. He punched one of the accompanying guards in the face knocking him out,and and kicked another guard in the stomach as he fell other. Unfortunately he couldn't use the blade itself on any of the gaurds side his hands were binder together with rope. Soon more guards started to show up as the group cheered him on,but rather than kill anyone despite him having a sword,he merely knocked them out with the handle and slowly walked towards Richard to the other's disappointment. Kingsley was about to take out his sword to engage Galavant,but stopped and put it back when he saw that Galavant dropped the sword and wanted to negotiate.

"I'll fight for you Richard,but when I win,you'll release my friends. Agreed?" Galavant suggested to which Richard instantly agreed "Totally cool with that. Galavant fights for me!"

"Well that's good,because it just so happens….

 _ **Galavant:**_ _This is my moment in the sun! This is my-"_

Galavant tried to have his moment but was cut off by Kingsley knocking him out with a chloroform covered piece of cloth as the others gasped and Kingsley apologized "Sorry,that was annoying." to which Madelena agreed "So annoying." Even Sally agreed even further "At least I'm not the only one who hates these songs."

The others were left in shock and surprise as Kingsley left the room and stated out loud so everyone could hear "I'm hungry."

* * *

Sometime later Galavant and Gareth's dule was about to begin,and Galavant and the others were sent back to the dungeon as expected. Galavant was putting on his traditional knight's armor as Isabella walked up to him and asked "Can you explain to me why you're fighting for the man who's imprisoned us?" to which Marcie added "It could have been easier to just wait for Prince Harry to show up while they fought. Or for us to make a backup escape plan incase Harry dosen't come through."

Galavant however pushed aside those other ideas and reminded them "Y'all heard the king,if I win,he frees us right away. And Galavant doesn't lose a duel."

"Ooh,third person alert." The king of Valencia moaned due to Galavant's somewhat use of self narration and egotism as Isabella continued "Look I know you have a lot on your plate,but my parents and even some of the others can't stand you and my cousin is-"

The sound of the cell's door opening once again interrupted their discussion as Madelena surprisingly walked iin and greeted them "Hello stinkos."

Once they say that Madelena was in their cell,Snoopy growled ferociously and Linus flicked his blanket like a whip. Lucy and Patty tried to run towards Madelena and slug her,but Charlie Brown and Fifi held them back as they knew it wouldn't end well for any of them.

Madelena brushed aside their threats as she tried to oddly bribe Galavant out of his obvious rescue scheme "Stop being dumb and call this off. Take the offer to be my shag hag,Kingsley's down with it."

Galavant however being the hero he was,denied her offer and smugly retorted "You know,I think I'll pass."

Madelena sighed and finally gave up on her plan as she whined in a quiet and soft voice "Fine. Come along then." However she also turned to Isabella and suggested "You should come too. Then I can watch you watch him die. Oh look at that,I just made it fun for me again. Guards!"

Two guards started to haul Galavant and Isabella out of the cell as Charlie Brown said surprisingly enthusiastically "I Know you'll win Sir Galavant." and even Snoopy and Woodstock did an army type salute as Patty exclaimed "Don't you even think about losing."

Before they left the cell entirely,Galavant turned to Sid and said in a more serious tone of voice "Sid,if anything should happen to me,look after them. But don't worry about me everyone,Galavant's got this."

As Galavant and Isabella finally left the cell with a last wink from Galavant's right eye,Lucy shrugged and asked the others in a annoyed voice "With how egotistical this guy is I can say safely say that the journey was painful."

"Defiantly Lucy,but sometimes he's a very nice guy." Linus replied as Sidney agreed "So cool." while the jester disagreed "A waste of space." and even the king of Valencia agreed with the jester "A total dumbass." to which Snoopy finally imitated a donkey noise.

* * *

Outside in the dueling area,there was a large crowd present in the stands, with the special stand for the royals being in the middle. Scheroder was providing a little bit of music in the royal stand for Madelena and Kingsley,though mostly for Madelena since Kingsley wasn't super fond of Schroder's style of music. It wasn't super far away from the castle but it was just close enough for even people in the dungeon to hear the roaring cheers of the crowd. Galavant was soon hauled to the middle of the main battlefield down belo where Gareth was practicing his sword skills for the impending battle.

Richard however stormed onto the battlefield and headed towards Gareth in a nervous and frustrated panic as he exclaimed "I cannot believe this Gareth. You've been my champion since we were 10 years old. Now here you are,having to fight my stupid brother. I mean this is a disaster! If you win,I lose my crown and kingdom. If you lose,you die."

Gareth however showed no fear and nonchalantly replied as he went back to his practice "Yeah I know,it sucks." Admits his practice,Richard suddenly placed his hand on Gareth's cheek as he instantly stopped his practice out of uncomfortableness and Richard stated "I'll miss our banter."

"I don't like it when men touch my face." Gareth silently retorted in a deeper voice to which Richard apologized and let go as he turned to the royal stand. Kingsley sat down in Richard's blatantly marked seat and threw his napkin onto the seat to the left as Richard did indeed notice and growled "He took my bloody seat! I left my napkin right there!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the audience's stand,the chef was advertising and selling various snacks and goodies as he yelled "Horse dog! Cat tails! Rat bits! Get your snacks before the duel everybody!"

He stopped his loud advertising when he suddenly came across Gwynn,Violet,and Patty staring off into the battlefield,Gwynn was obviously miffed about the failed date with the chef and he tried to politely give her some rat bits on the house "Some rat bits for the pretty little lady on the house?"

"No thank you." Gwynn sadly turned down the offer as Violet turned to him and angrily retorted "Nice job messing up your date. You couldn't even be bothered to show up." while Patty added "Even when you bribe her into going on a date you mess it up. What a blockhead you are."

The chef felt pretty guilty about missing the date,but he had been dragged into other things such as the trio to Xanax's and being almost hanged,he tried his hardest to apologize and said "Look,I'm sorry our date didn't work out,but please don't give up on us."

"Listen chef-" Gwynn tried to tell him something important she had on her mind but the chef interrupted her and kindly suggested "Ah please,call me Vincenzo."

"I'd really rather not. If I named you I could get attached. No point in getting attached if tomorrow,we'll all be dead." Gwynn was obviously scared about the possibility of a new king sentencing them to death the instant he becomes the new ruler.

Vincenzo could easily tell and tried to reassure her that they'd be safe "Just stick with me you three,the king and I are tight. We'll be fine."

"But tomorrow there'll likely be a new king,and he doesn't seem like a very nice guy does he? These royal games have been going on for centuries chef,and they always end badly for the downstairs people. You go on,being adorable,selling your rat bits,pretending everything's okay. I'm gonna make my peace with god,pray for a quick death and a proper burial." Gwynn regretfully told the chef as Violet and Patty nervously looked up to Kingsley as he pulled Madelena's chair closer towards him.

"You have a very bleak view of the world Gwendolyn." The chef remarked surprised at Gwynn's depressing speech and view of the world as she chuckled "I've had a pretty bleak life chef." before she,Violet,and Patty walked away. Leaving the chef alone on the stand.

* * *

Soon Galavant was finally relieved of his handcuffs and given his trusty sword,it obviously meant that the fight was about to start and he and Isabella decided to have what would hopefully not be their last conversation.

"Well,I guess it's time." Galavant stated in a somber voice to which Isabella sighed and replied "I know you need to stay focused,so as you head off to your life-and-death duel,I'm not gonna mention any of the myriad of unsaid things between us."

"If I'm gonna do what I have to right now,then I can't have my mind or my heart clouded. But trust me Princess…..my mind and heart would be clouded if I allowed such things." Galavant remarked to which Isabella chuckled and smiled "Well…..break a leg."

"For you,Chuck,and the others I might break both of his."

 **Galavant:** ' _Cause now my moment's here._ ("I know.") _It's calling loud and clear._ ("I've heard.") ( _My time at last has come.)_ ("Ok.") _This is my moment in the sun,this is-_

The sudden fanfare of a blowing horn once again interrupted Galavant's moment as he yelled "Oh come on! Are you kidding me!" to which the man blowing the horn announced "A pointy-hatted army approaches!"

* * *

The crowd diverted their attention to the north of the battlefield,and they saw what appeared to be a small army approaching them with many horses and soldiers. They wore what seemed to be middle eastern attire with blue pointed hats and curved daggers unlike the typical swords that go straight up. The crowd started to murmur out of confusion as Richard called out his guards to engage the enemy,and soon Richard's army was at equal ground with the foreign one with Gareth being at the center and leader of it.

When the two armies were about to go into a glorious battle,a shockingly young and kind voice yelled from behind the foreign army "No,no,no! It is not nice to fight!" The guards split apart to make room for a shocking surprise.

Sitting on top of a carpet that was being carried by four servants,was a 11 year old boy wearing a blue cloak and black hat as he announced out loud "It is I,Prince Harry. Ruler of Hortensia and my mommy's special big boy."

"Oh isn't he adorable?" Richard remarked with a smile to which Kingsley surprisingly agreed with his brother for once "He is cute."

"Hi cousin. Looking good." Harry happily greeted Isabella as Galavant asked out of confusion "I'm sorry,who's this?"

Isabella knew it was time to break the news about her frankly disturbing marriage to her cousin and replied "My cousin. Prince Harry." But before she could get to the part about the marriage,Harry already did for her "You haven't looked this pretty since our engagement ceremony."

"He's also my fiancé." Isabella regretfully clarified as Harry gleefully clapped his hands. Galavant was mortally shocked to say the least,he couldn't even muster up a sentence as he stared at Isabella to which she remarked "We may actually have a few things to talk about."

Harry got down from his carpet and joined Richard,Gareth,Isabella,and Galavant in the battlefield as Gareth stated "I'm confused." to which Galavant replied "Me too." and Isabella clarified to them "Prince Harry is my cousin. Our parents have arranged for us to wed."

"Gross."

"Oh that's not right."

"Horrible."

"How could you not tell me you were engaged?" Galavant frustratingly asked to which Isabella defended herself "Because it's ridiculous. I mean when he's 30,I'll be in my early 40s."

"That's not that ridiculous." Galavant retorted as Isabella stayed silent for a moment until she realized that he was right and agreed "No. I guess not. Honestly I never thought if it that way before."

"Do you really think this is the appropriate time to tell me all this? I'm just about to fight for all our lives." Galavant asked because all he could think of was the idea of a adult woman marrying a kid to which she retorted "I was trying to tell you this morning,but you,Linus,or Marcie didn't want to talk."

"Well it's too late now isn't it? It's out there,it's rattling around in my head,taking up space where fight thoughts should be." Galavant walked away annoyed as Isabella scoffed at his statement while Richard whispered to Gareth "This whole thing's gotten completely out of control. I've got to do something."

"You think?"

"Watch this." Richard suddenly got an idea that could hopefully stall or even better put off the duel and announced to the crowd "Ladies and gentlemen. As eager as I am to begin this duel and golly am I eager,protocol dictates the arrival of a fellow royal necessitates a pre-duel welcome feast."

"What?" Galavant asked out of disbelief to which Richard ignored him and exclaimed "All right everybody! Let's do the feast!" as the crowd and audience cheered and applauded while they existed the stands.

"You're joking. You're serious. Where is everybody going? Come on!" Galavant exclaimed as everyone started to leave the dueling arena,leaving him alone in the field.

* * *

However the cheering was so loud that it could be heard in the dungeon where the rest of the gang was,but unfortunately they didn't know the context of the situation as the jester said while he leaned on the cell door "You hear that? They're cheering."

"That must mean Galavant is dead. Good night,sweet prince." Sidney regretfully assumed as he held back tears to which Charlie Brown and Linus shouted "No!"

Sally stopped fawning over Linus and gasped out of shock,Marcie lifted her head out of her journal and stared at the ceiling out of disbelief,Snoopy bursted out sobbing to which Woodstock and Fifi soon joined in,with the dog's cries soon turning into howls. Peppermint Patty exclaimed half angry,half shocked "What! No,this has to be a mistake!" and Lucy remarked "He didn't make it. Wow,I never thought he'd have it in him to lose."

Sally started to get tears in her eyes as she whimpered "H-h-he's actually gone?" as Charlie Brown regretfully replied under his own tears before he burst into sobbing "Sally I'm-I'm afraid,Sir G-G-Galavant!"

Linus was crying pretty hard as well,but he actually felt it in him to let Snoopy use his blanket as a tissue and means of comfort,and the queen of Valencia tried to comfort them as well "I'm sorry for your losses."

Lucy was the only one who wasn't crying since she didn't know Galavant long enough to consider him a freind like the others,but admists all the crying and sobbing that came from the group,Sidney took a deep breath and stated more heroically "We'll mourn later. Galavant always taught me and all of us that heroes repress their feelings,which is what I'm doing right now."

The others stopped their crying and turned towards Sidney expecting more heroism and confidence,but instead he turned around and sobbed loudly for a moment before he turned around again and asked much more enthusiastically "So,ideas?"

Linus sniffled his nose and exclaimed more heroically like Sidney "Galavant may be gone,but he will not be forgotten. He wouldn't want us to sit in here and wait for our deaths,but rather for us to work together and find a way out of here. We need to think of an idea."

The others' frowns started to turn back into hopeful smiles as Charlie Brown agreed with Linus and remarked "We have gotten this far everyone. We can't sit back and give up now,although Sir Galavant is gone,we can do this without him like with the pirates,like at Camp Remote,like when we saved the Chateau Of The Bad Neighbor in France,we can do this."

"Yeah!" The others all shouted in unison as the jester stared out the cell bars and got an idea.

"Call that guard over." He quietly suggested to which Sidney walked towards him and asked for specification "Which one? Ivan The Mutilator,or Keith?"

The jester told him Keith as Sidney tried to get Keith's attention and called out "H-hey Keith? Can you come here a sec?"

Keith reluctantly came over as he was told,and the jester playfully tried to pull a magic trick on him "Hey Keith,check this out." He made a straight face and lifted his hand over it to reveal a happy face,he did it again only to whistle and move his finger out of the way so Keith's eyes would always follow it,before he suddenly pulled a handkerchief tied to a multicolored piece of cloth before the guard walked away,frankly unimpressed.

While Snoopy,Woodstock,Fifi,and Sally clapped at his little magic trick,Sidney was dumbfounded by this seemingly pointless gag as he asked "What was that?"

Instantly the jester revealed that he snagged the keys from Keith as the others were astounded by it,and Linus exclaimed quietly as Snoopy held up a sign that had a "10" written on it "Wow,how did you do that?"

"First thing they teach you in jester school Linus,classic misdirection." The jester happily clarified as Sidney suddenly frowned and stated "Should have done this before they killed Galavant."

"I would honestly prefer it if you didn't remind us about it Sid." Marcie politely replied as Sidney took the keys from the jester and told the group "Now,if we could just get rid of the guards-"

"Hey guys! Pre-duel lunch! Come on!" One of the guards shouted as he and all the dungeon guards left to join him. Sidney took this oputuinty to quickly unlock the cell door and stated "This isn't luck. Galavant must be helping us from beyond the grave."

"Well let's be sure take his advice because I'm not dying in here. Come on everyone!" Patty exclaimed as she and the others left the dungeon,with the king of Valencia predicting "This ends badly." to which Lucy agreed "Of course it will dummy,there are two chapters of this season left."

* * *

Meanwhile,Scheroder was walking down a seemingly empty hallway with his piano in hand as he said to himself "I still can't believe they're all here. I mean I thought Lucy had a point when she said that they'd forgotten about us,but they actually came with Galavant. I just hope we can all go back home one day."

He was about to head towards the servant chamber when he heard a faint noise from behind him,it sounded like someone quickly rushed behind a curtain so as not to be spotted. He tried to brush it off and continued towards his destination when he suddenly felt a hand tug at his shirt and pull him into a dark corner,and it turns out that the hand surprisingly belonged to Violet. He was quite frankly surprised to see her since he rarely saw her in the castle and asked in a panic "Violet? What are you doing here? I rarely see you."

"Shut it,do you want to get out of the castle or not?" She sternly and quietly interrupted his questions to which he instantly replied "Oh,uh,yes yes. What do you have a plan?"

"I don't,but Gwynn does. If you want out,you have to come with us now." Violet insisted with a big hint of seriousness as Scheroder stammered "O-o-okay,but can we also get Lucy and the other's out."

"Yes we can,but we gotta hurry. Time is running out. Come on!" She whispered as she started to drag Scheroder by the arm to the kitchen where Gwynn,Patty,and Vincenzo would be as he exclaimed "Ow,ow,ow you're dragging me too hard!"

* * *

Vincenzo was busy in the kitchen preparing the food for the big feast that Richard was having with the Hortensians,when Gwynn and Patty suddenly came in holding a mysterious book as Gwynn said in a relieved tone of voice "Oh good,you're here."

"Turn around chef,we got work to do." Patty commanded in a determined tone as Vincenzo turned around to see Gwynn and Patty to which he asked "Hello you two,well where else would I be? I'm preparing an impromptu feast for 75 uppity royals,because screw me right?"

"Violet and hopefully Scheroder should be here in a second. We got work to do if we're going to get this right." Patty rolled her eyes and continued as Vincenzo thought they were here to help him cook and polietly replied "Oh you 4 don't need to help me cook. I can do this by myself."

"That's not-" Gwynn tried to clarify her mystery plan to Vincenzo but the voice of Violet from across the kitchen interrupted "We're here Gwynn. This one took little convincing."

"Oh good you're here too. We have to get to work fast." Gwynn exclaimed in a panic as Scheroder greeted them more confused "Hey Patty,Gwynn,chef? What are ya'll doing here?"

"Yeah what are you all doing here if you aren't going to help me cook?" Vincenzo added to which Gwynn replied somberly "You know that me,Patty,Violet,and Scheroder don't want to live bleak lives anymore. Look,there are three factions of wearing royals here for a feast that you're cooking that me,Violet,and Patty are serving. This ends with all of us dead,maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow but it always ends the same way. I know it,you know it,they know it,and those prisoners down there in the dungeon know it too. It always ends the same way."

Vincenzo stopped chopping the onions for a split second and replied in a fearful voice "Do you know,I'm beginning to think you're right?"

* * *

Gwynn started to smile and drag Vincenzo away as Violet,Patty,and Scheroder followed while Gwynn asked a simple question to all of them "Why can't we change the ending."

 _ **Gwynn:** When rich folks war,who dies?_ ("The poor?") _On that you can depend,so obviously for you and me,there's only one way this can end._

She sat down her mysterious book on a table to reveal the title as "Poisons And Potions." Gwynn opened the book and went through the pages along with the others as she said "Let's see,appetizers,salads,aha."

 _Let's spike the soup with some arsenic._ ("What?") _Just a few droplets like thus. Serve and each blue blood will die as they spew blood a happy ending for us._ ("Gosh.")

 _How 'bout a pie full of cyanide?_ _Can you imagine the fuss? Oh,cramps,diarrhea,convulsions (then see ya!) a happy ending for us!_ _Picture that great big pool of puke and stool,a happy ending for us._

"I could fry up some heirloom toadstools with a little hemlock vinaigrette."

"Ooh!

"What?!"

 _If they survive to the entire._ ("Go on.") _Strychnine can be your best friend._ ("Nice!") _Poison the meat first they'll leave the hall feet first a perfect fairy-tale end._

 _ **Vincenzo:** Tra-la-la-la-la!_

 _ **Gwynn** How 'bout a tray of bad shellfish? _("Yes!") _Ooh! Chicken's delicious served rare._ ("A tartare.") _Choose any toxin then toss the whole box in voila,they're gasping for air._

 _Oh how they'll heave and spurt and for dessert,do things too gross to discuss. And_ _they will claw and choke till all of them croak._

 _ **Gwynn,Violet,Patty,Scheroder,And Vincenzo:** A __lovely ending,a story book ending,a happy ending for us!_

"What do you say Vinenzo?" Gywnn asked to which he replied "I better get cooking."

Time was of the essence until lunchtime as they all dashed towards the kitchen to make their death day meal and finally escape. This was very much unlike and immoral for Scheroder to go along with such a haenous plan,but if it meant finally getting out of there and going back home with all the others,it was a necessary evil.

* * *

Soon the guests were starting to pour in and lunchtime was starting,unfortunately Galavant was brought in as well to partake in the unbeknownst to them poisened meal as Madelena walked towards him and greeted him "Hello Galavant. Last meal. Anything else you'd like to do for the last time?"

She not so subtly implied that she wanted to have some fun make out Tim with Galavant,but he merely took a deep breath and declined "No." as he folded his arms.

"Oh. You're doing your strong-and-silent hero thing." Madelena caught onto how little Galavant spoke throughout that day and decided to confront him about it to which he asked "What?"

"That thing your dumb dad drilled into your head." She clarified as she started to mockingly insult him in a deep voice most likely reminiscent of his father "Son,a hero dosen't talk. He might not hear it when his moment arrives. Blah blah blah have another drink."

"Oh my god. That is exactly what I'm doing. You know,sometimes I see this glimmer in you. You know,you're-"

"If you est that last danish,I will reach down your throat,pull it out,and beat you to death with it!" Madelena interupted Galavant's redemption speech and yelled at a woman who was about to have the last danish on the snack table. Madelena stormed off to Galavant's shock as he sighed and said to himself "Never mind." while the woman hid the danish in her pouch.

* * *

Meanwhile Sidney and the gang were slowly creeping through the hallways of the castle,with Sidney leading the group and using Galavant's map as a guide,while Snoopy watched their backs to make sure they weren't followed. He also did some sniffing on the ground to make sure they wouldn't run into any guards.

"Up here,we want to go left." The queen of Valencia suggested once they reached a fork in the road,but Sidney however suggested they follow Galavant's map and go right.

"Really? 'Cause Galavant's map says we go right."

"Here's a good idea genius,why don't you listen to the person who've lived in this castle for two years!" Lucy angrily whispered to which the queen of Valencia agreed "I mean Lucy's right,it's not like my husband and I have lived here 40 years,but really tell me more about your dead friend's hand drawn map!"

"Whatever route is the fastest should be the one we take." Charlie Brown meekly suggested as the queen retorted "Yes and my route is faster!"

The other's were surprised to see the queen of Valencia get that angry before as the king apologized and said "Apologies for my wife. We've been in that dungeon a really long time."

Sidney however stopped them when he saw what appeared to be a knight from around the corner and warned them all "Everybody shhh! A castle guard." They all poked their heads from the right corner to see what appeared to be a typical guard making watch as Sidney suddenly agreed with the queen's route "You know what? We'll go your way."

Linus however instantly showed signs of bravery and ran forward as he threw his blanket around the neck of the guard and slammed it on the ground which should have instantly knocked him out. However the guard wasn't actually a guard after all,but rather a set of armor that got left sitting around. Once they realized that it was just a set,Linus got red in the face and slumped back to the line as Snoopy chuckled at his screw up.

"Oops." He nervously laughed as the noise from the armor started to attract the attention of real gaurds as Sidney exclaimed "Come on let's move."

* * *

Richard's plan to distract the guests and Kingsley from the duel seemed to be working as they all sat down at the table and ate accordingly. However Richard was still uncertain about wether this would work or not and whispered to Gareth "All right Gareth,I bought us some time. What's next? What do you think?"

Gareth however didn't exactly agree with this plan of his in the first place and replied more annoyed "You know what I think? I think you should start acting like a man and not like a king. I think you should have fought that old geezer of a brother of yours,kicked his ass,and we wouldn't be in this position we are right now. And how does he get this humus so creamy? I mean,when I do it myself I can't get it this creamy. And the chickpeas's so perfectly blended it's yummy."

Richard tried to respond to Gareth's views on the situation but he suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to sneeze,and when he did all the people at the table shouted "Bless you!" to which he thanked them. He tried to respond to Gareth again but once again he had a massive urge to sneeze to which they blessed him again.

"Enough!" He exclaimed as he sneezed once again but this time they didn't bless him like he said and he decided to backpeddle on his command "Well hurry! Bless me before my soul escapes!"

Soon more and more people started to sneeze and cough and have what appeared to be almost allergic reactions to the food.

Little did they know that this was all part of Gwynn's plan to off them with poisoned food as she,Vincenzo,Violet,Patty,And Scheroder watched from the balcony.

"It's starting! The poison's working! Die swine! Rot in hell! How long till they die?" Gwynn exclaimed as Scheroder remarked "I don't know if I'll be able to live this down,but I really want to get out of here and get back home with Lucy and the others."

Vincenzo however shook his head and regretfully told them "I couldn't do it." to which Gwynn replied "What?" and Violet angrily growled "You couldn't what?"

"I know what y'all said,but I'm not a killer." Vincenzo explained himself as Scheroder brushed it aside and asked "Then what's happening?"

"I've been feeding these royals my whole life. I know every single thing they're allergic to. They won't die,but at the very least we'll get to see them in a great deal of discomfort before they kill us." Vincenzo told them as they watched down below to see the guests and royals retching and scratching themselves due to allergic itches.

"Well,you've let us down terribly. But it was nice to be reminded there still are good-hearted people in the world. If this is my last day in earth,at least it wasn't a bleak one. I thank you for that Vincenzo." Gwynn smiled as she and Vincenzo leaned in for a kiss,and it was after that that they knew they were meant for each other as Vincenzo remarked "You have a family of spiders in your hair."

"Your breath reminds me of the time I found my uncle's body in a well." Gwynn added as Scheroder wiped a tear from his eye and said to himself "Well,she is right. At least it wasn't a bleak one." as they looked down at the mess and torment the guests were going through.

"The king is scratching." Vincenzo and the other's chuckled as they gleefully watched the chaos unfold below,with Violet surprisingly giving Vincenzo a compliment "You messed up royally and probably cost us our lives,but you got her in the end after all."

* * *

"We may need to clear the throne room!' Madelena exclaimed in a strained voice as she tightly gripped her stomach and got out of her chair to deal with her situation. Richard got out of his chair to try and discuss what was going on with his brother when Sidney and the others suddenly found themselves in the throne room. When they saw Galavant just standing around by the snack table as if nothing happened,they were more than surprised to see him alive as Charlie Brown happily exclaimed "He's alive!" and the others rubbed their eyes out of disbelief. Snoopy happily laughed with Woodstock and Sidney shouted Galavant's name as he threw him a sword he picked off of a knocked out guard that Linus and Snoopy took out. Once Galavant caught the sword,he suddenly heard the echo of his father return and tell him "This is your moment Galavant. Kill the kings,be the hero."

One of the guards behind Galavant whipped out his sword and tried to attack,but Galavant easily disarmed him and knocked him to the ground with a powerful swing. Soon multiple guards started to try and attack him as he tried to make a dash towards the unguarded Richard and Kingsley,but Linus,Snoopy,and Fifi joined in as Linus used his blanket to take them out with a few whip attacks,and Snoopy and Fifi used their teeth to make mincemeet of the guards. It was now the moment of truth,now that the guards were out of the way and Richard along with Kingsley were unguarded and unarmed,Galavant now had the opportunity to do away with them and end this journey once and for all. However he merely pushed them out of the way and used his sword to stab a piece of crab on Isabella's untouched plate as she gasped "What are you doing?" and Charlie Brown and the others yelled "AUGHHHHH!"

"You're allergic to crab. If you eat that your throat's gonna get all itchy,and you're gonna be be making that snorting sound all night. I'm sorry we didn't speak earlier. Speaking to you and the others is one of my favorite things to do. Perhaps my favorite conversation ever was our four-hour analysis on what Sid's "Thank you" meant and how Snoopy can fit all that stuff in his doghouse."

"I meant thank you!" Sidney annoyingly clarafied as he and the others were now being held hostage once again by the guards to which Galavant retorted "Sid! and Isabella remarked "So passive-aggressive."

"My father was wrong. You don't have to hide your feelings to be a hero. If I did,I wouldn't be yall's type of hero. And frankly Princess,that's the only type of hero I want to be." Galavant happily continued to which Harry had something to say and announced out loud "Well,sucks for me. I better go home or my mom's gonna be mad. Have fun changing your name when you get married."

Before he took his leave of the place and returned to Hortensia with his guards,he turned towards Galavant and called him a freak before Isabella said goodbye "Bye Harry! Well would you look at that? You didn't have to kill a soul,but you finally got your moment."

"Not quite yet."

 _ **Galavant:** This is my moment in the sun,this is my moment!_

After an entire day of having his moments be denied or blocked out,Galavant finally had his short but well deserved moment in the sun as everyone in the room stared at him awkwardly to which Isabella disappointingly asked "That's it?"

"Yeah that's all I got." Galavant regretfully told her as Snoopy thought to Woodstock "That was really disappointing." to which he agreed with a thumbs down.

* * *

Suddnely Kingsley barged in the room with Vincenzo in hand as he suggested viciously "Well I say let's execute the chef and his cronies." Apparently he suspected that the castle's chef could have been behind this and brought Gwynn,Patty,Violet,and Scheroder down with him.

Once Lucy saw that Scheroder was being held hostage,she tried to bolt towards Kingsley to save him,but the guards that held her back were too strong for her to escape,and even Charlie Brown had a surprised reaction to see Violet and Patty here too. Although Violet and Patty knew that there were new prisoners down in the dungeon,they didn't know that they were their old freinds from back home so they were surprised too.

"Patty? Violet?" He asked out of disbelief to which Violet exclaimed "Charlie Brown? Linus? Marcie? What are you all doing here?" Before they could get their little reunion started,Kingsley interupted and exclaimed "Enough of this,I'll kill them all here right now."

"Excuse me! He is my chef and muscian,only I can execute them." Richard sharply objected as he grabbed Vincenzo and Scheroder by the arms to which Kingsley suggested "Then do something about it,Little Dickie."

"Show him your a man for once...Richard!" Lucy encouragingly yelled as Kingsley's embarrassing nickname was the last straw for him as he exclaimed "Maybe I will! I hereby declare that I shall be the first royal in history to fight his own duel."

The entire crowd that surrounded him gasped in shock as Lucy started to actually show support for Richard and yelled "You kick him out of your kingdom for good!"

"Very impressive,I'm looking forward to the day that Gareth will kill you." Kingsley surprisingly retorted as Richard tried to clarify things for him and continued "Gareth? No,no,no. I thought you and I were going to fight."

"No. It'll be fun watching your best freind kill you,Dickie."

Madelena bursted out laughing and remarked to Kingsley "Oh,I am so excited right-" but before she could finish,her still upset stomach interupted her as she quietly whimpered "'Scuse me." before she left for the bathroom.

"Who knows sire? Maybe you'll win." Garteh tried to cheer Richard up and lighten the mood,but Kingsley chuckled and stated "Only one thing is certain."

"I'm a dead man?" Vincenzo meekly asked admits his shaking as Kingsley threw him,Gwynn,Violet,Patty,and Scheroder to the gang's group. Now they were all reunited again,but it was sure under less than comfortable circumstances.


	15. Chapter 15:A Season's End(Season 1 End)

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 15:A Season's End

 _Hey welcome back my friends,here's where our season ends,it's getting heavy now on "Galavant!"_

"ENOUGH!" The entire gang shouted and fiercely interrupted the jester's recap song as Sally yelled "If I have to hear another song one more time,I'm going to scream!"

"Technically you already are Sally." Vincenzo quitely corrected her while he held his ears shut to which she continued louder "Louder than this chef!" as Vincenzo got red in the face from embarrassment.

"Tensions are high,and maybe take 5?" Sidney suggested as everyone was clearly annoyed by the large abundance of musical numbers as the jester rolled his eyes and pouted "Sorry,I was just catching people up."

"Why would you need to catch people up? It's the end of the season and they most likely would have been following the story." Charlie Brown asked out of confusion due to the jester's response to which he chuckled and corrected him "Actually,some people do just go to the end and whine that there is no recap. It's not pretty my friend."

"Why would they skip to end?" Lucy dumbfoundedly asked to which the jester shrugged his arms and replied "I don't know!"

* * *

The gang was all sent back to the dungeon for the last time thanks to Galavant not killing Richard and Kingsley at the banquet from earlier. Violet,Patty,Schroeder,Gwynn,and Vincenzo were the dungeon's newest prisoners,and they all shared the same cell that the gang did so it was a full house.

Frankly out of all the ideas and plans that went horribly wrong that day,at least one good thing happened to Charlie Brown and his group,Scheroder,Lucy,and surprisingly Patty and Violet were back in the group and temporally freed from Richard and Madalena's grasp.

Galavant was pacing back and forth admits Lucy and the jester's discussion and soon he finally spoke up and said "All right gang. I realize now that I've been going about getting us out of here the wrong way. I was thinking of big,strong hero moves but um...well I think that was just ego stuff."

"If you put aside your ego for a minute we'd be out of here by now." Violet rudely retorted as she tried to file her nails with a rock lying around to which Galavant sighed "Well that's what I'm doing Violet so be patient. So,I've come up with a plan that involves gaining King Richard's confidence and loyalty using my wits."

"Yeah,this was the last idea you could think of if we're gonna try and get our sworn enemy on our side." Peppermint Patty nonchalantly remarked at the sheer idea of this plan,but Isabella tried to be more optimistic and supported it "It actually sounds splendid Patty. We believe in you Galavant,we trust you,right everyone?"

She briefly turned her head around and expected the supportive cheers and kind words,but all she heard and saw were silent murmuring and insults. Scheroder also felt that this plan was a very last resort and merely stated "I don't know Galavant,this feels like it could heavily backfire,and we don't need to be in more trouble than we're already in."

"No,he's got this. Galavant's the complete package,and I for one am finally just throwing my arms in the air and giving in to it." Isabella brushed aside Scheroder and the others' concerns as she wrapped her arms around Galavant's neck,with the intent of giving him a kiss.

The gang started to catch onto this as Gwynn gasped "Are they gonna kiss?" to which Vincenzo answered nonchalantly "Yeah,they are." while Snoopy and the others excitingly watched.

Snoopy started to get excited and ecstatic,but Galavant merely smiled and thanked Isabella for her support before he broke free of her grasp and walked to the corner as Snoopy groaned and Sally complained "This romance is taking forever!"

* * *

As Galavant started to walk to the corner of the dungeon,Sidney patted him on the shoulder and whispered "Hi,so if you keep ignoring the Russian bathhouse-like steam surrounding you and Isabella,you could find yourself in the permanent friend zone. So are you gonna as they say…."Kiss de girl." huh?"

Galavant was obviously in love with her and really wanted to kiss her,but he was clearly feeling nervous about possibly messing it up as he sighed and groaned "I don't know what's wrong with me Sid. This thing with her is just so big,I feel like a kiss with Isabella could just go on forever. And with everyone watching I'll probably mess it all up and she'll want nothing to do with me."

Sidney was frankly surprised to see Galavant this nervous before,and it was all because of a relationship with a woman as he sighed "What has happened to you?" But before Galavant could find some cop out answer,the cell doors opened to reveal Gareth and a guard who had a small sack in his hand.

"2:00. Time for lunch. Enjoy yourselves." Gareth told them in a uninterested tone as the guard dumped the contents of the sack on the ground to reveal a pack of black rats to which Linus and the others gagged at the sight,except for Gwynn and Vicenzo since they were already used to earring rats and any kind of scar they could find. Vincenzo and Gwynn obersved the rats and the former told her "You can have the fat one."

Suddenly Galavant had a light bulb go off in his head for how his plan could work,and he would only need Woodstock to come along as he whispered to him "Hey Woodstock,I have a plan but I need you to come with me. I'm gonna try and get the king on our side,and I need you to be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

Woodstock instantly saluted and flew onto Galavant's right shoulder,and just before Gareth was about to leave the dungeon, Galavant quickly called out to him "Gareth….I demand an audience with the king."

Lucy was about to ask Galavant about what he was doing,but Linus quickly shushed her as he and the others knew this was possibly their last chance to escape,and they knew it had to go as perfect as possible.

"Oh do ya? What makes you think he'll grant you that?" Gareth asked with a smug smile to which Galavant replied "'Cause I've got some very mean gossip about Madelena."

Gareth however wasn't convinced at the idea of Richard allowing such a audience and jokingly asked "And you think the king's gonna drop everything just to hear some scuttlebutt about some girl?"

"Yes." Galavant nonchalantly answered as Gareth got surprised and caved in "Oh,well right this way. Also what's with the bird?"

"Uh,he-he needs to stretch his wings out...and this crowded dungeon isn't exactly the best place to do it. Right Woodstock?" Galavant nervously stammered and turned to Woodstock since he was obviously backed into a corner,and Woodstock quickly nodded his head with a nervous smile as Gareth eventually fell for it and took them to Richard's bed chamber.

As Galavant and Woodstock left the dungeon and headed upstairs with Gareth to Richard's chamber,Charlie Brown walked up to Linus and sighed "Being in the dungeon isn't pleasant,we never do anything."

"You should see how I feel normally." Sid jokingly suggested as he overheard the complaint.

* * *

"She's got feet like a 90-year-old troll." Galavant lied and spreaded slander about Madelena to Richard's face as he lay in his bed with white pajamas,and like Galavant expected and hoped,Richard was eating it up as he gleefully laughed "It's delicious."

"No its disgusting. She's got bunions,gnarled knuckles,warts."

"No way?"

"Yes way,that's why she wears her socks in bed." Galavant assured Richard as he and Woodstock bursted out into laughter,with the latter falling off Galavant's shoulder with a loud thud as Richard exclaimed "I haven't laughed so hard in minutes."

Once Woodstock regained his posture and flew back onto Galavant's right shoulder with him still snickering from Galavant's choice description of Madalena,Galavant cleared his throat and continued "Anyway,the point is we've all been scorned by the same woman. I just thought you'd like to know that. Good night….unless you want to get a drink."

Galavant was starting to try and get Richard on his side as his first order of business was to offer him a drink to which Richard replied with intrigue "That's an interesting proposition. Little guy time between frenemies burnt by the same flame,bros before hoes,all that-"

"No I don't think so. The king needs to get his sleep." Gareth sternly interrupted and tried to call off this idea of Galavant's as Richard poured and asked "Gareth,why do you have to always poop on the party?" to which Gareth reminded him "Maybe because you've got to fight me to the death in the morning. Or maybe that your brother has decided that I'm gonna be his champion,and for the first time ever you've decided to fight one of your own battles,and your whole kingdoms at stake. Does that ring any bells?"

"Aw,you worried about me Gar-bear?" Richard asked in a baby like voice to which Gareth sharply retorted "Don't call me that." as Richard yelled "Well I'm so sorry if I upset you the night before you'll probably kill me! This sucks. Gareth,do you remember the lullaby Pearl used to sign to us when we were boys? Pearl was our nanny. Old woman,sweet face,big,gigantic boobs. Come on man,you must remember."

 _ **Richard:** Lay by my side and we'll sail away,off to the shores of another day _

Richard tried to remind Gareth of Pearl's lullaby when Gareth didn't seem to remember to which he quickly replied in a slight panic "Good night." as Richard yelled "Well fine! I didn't want to sing the stupid song with you anyway!"

When Gareth slammed the door to Richard's room,Richard turned around to surprisingly see Galavant holding two chalices as he suggested with a smile "Let's have that drink. Shall we?"

* * *

Sometime later the three of them were at a tavern in the nearby village away from the castle,and Galavant was doing everything he could to get Richard on his side while Woodstock was quietly whistling the lullaby that Richard started to sing earlier. He sat on top of Galavant's head and did lookout to make sure Madelena or Kingsley didn't follow them here,and thankfully they didn't as Galavant poured Richard a glass of beer and continued a conversation they were having "You must have felt badly. Madelena absolutely destroyed me. Drink up,drink up. I couldn't get out of bed. I didn't play my flute for weeks."

Galavant and Richard were apparently having a conversation about how Madelena screwed they over in the past as Richard tried to one up Galavant's bad experience "What you think you've got it bad? Madelena and I never even…...well let's just say she never let me walk through her garden."

"I don't follow." Galavant wasn't catching onto Richard's innuendo as he tried to use another metaphor "I never pollinated her flower." to which Galavant finally did catch on and was frankly shocked.

"Are we talking about the same Madalena?" Galavant asked out of confusion and shock as Richard exclaimed "Yes!"

"But you were married. You didn't insist?" Galavant asked for all the details to which Richard sat his mug down and retorted "I'm not an animal. I mean sure I'll kidnap a woman and force her to marry me,but after that,I'm all about a woman's rights. I'm a modern 13th-century man."

"Good for you,cheers to that."

"Thank you very much." Galavant and Richard clanged their mugs before they took another big swig of their drinks as Richard continued their discussion "You know,the truth be told,I've always sort of felt that that business should never happen until two people really love each other you know?"

"Oh yeah,yeah." Galavant agreed under a drunken tone of voice as the excessive amount of drinks was starting to get to the two of them,Woodstock however only had a bag of bird seed and some root beer and rolled his eyes at their drunken antics.

"I never loved anyone until I loved Madalena,and so that's why I'm…..I've never actually walked in anyone's garden." Richard regretfully and somberly admitted to which Galavant instantly knew what that meant and replied "But you're the king."

"That's right. I am the king so watch your mouth boy." Richard suddenly growled more fiercely as he stood up from his seat and Woodstock cowered behind Galavant's head.

Once Richard realized what he did,he sighed and apologized as he sat back down "Sorry I barked at y'all,see? This is why I don't have guy friends."

"Hey it's alright,it's alright. You're under a lot of pressure. Brother's trying to steal your kingdom. He's trying to steal your lady,put you against your best friend. Times are tough,drink up." Galavant forgave Richard as he poured him another glass full of beer while Woodstock re-emerged from behind Galavant's head and did more lookouts,just in case.

Richard was slowly but surely converting to Galavant's side as he whispered to Woodstock while Richard drank "I think it's time we put this plan into motion."

"Here,let's-let's play a game. Let's just say there's this standing king. And his bewildered,treacherous brother comes into town,and we wanted to sort of "take care" of him. I don't know,like,say tonight. Do you think anyone would care?" Galavant asked as he tried to subtly tell Richard to do away with Kingsley,but he didn't catch onto it and replied "I don't follow." as Galavant sternly explained "Kill your brother."

Woodstock and Richard's eyes widened at the mere idea of killing Kingsley as Richard exclaimed "What? Have you gone absolutely mad? What do you expect me to do,just sneak into Kingsley's bed chamber and slice his throat while he sleeps? What in this outfit?!"

"Yes." Galavant nonchalantly replied to which Richard suddenly gasped and stood up as he announced to the whole tavern for everyone to hear "Everyone! I'm going to kill my brother! Drinks are on me!" The entire tavern cheered and applauded as Richard sat back down and demanded "Fill her up." while Galavant poured him even more beer.

* * *

"There we go." Richard happily remarked as Galavant whispered to Woodstock "By the end of tonight,we'll all be on our way home. Trust me." to which Woodstock gave him a trusting smile.

 _ **Richard And Galavant:** Oh,oh,we're off on a secret mission,we've got us a secret plan,we're going to go and slay your bro as quietly as we can._

 _We'll sneak up and then surprise him,before he has time to think. We're off and away but first another drink da-da,da-da,da-da._

 _We're off on a secret mission,a totally secret scheme,we'll slyly do in your next of kin and quietly make him scream._

 _We've got to be swift and stealthy,so no one'll raise a stink. We're off on our way but first another drink da-da,da-da,da-da._

 _A secret,secret,hush,hush,hush. Secret,secret,everybody sing along!_

 _Oh,oh,we're off on a secret mission,it's some kind of secret plot,we're gonna go-yeah-and then-exactly-who are we? I forgot._

 _Ooh,ooh,we're gonna go kill the…..someone. My brother! The rat! The fink!_

"Shh! Lower your voice." A raspy and firm voice interrupted their singing as they were confused to suddenly see a line of men outside Madalena's chamber.

"Hey w-what are all these dudes doing in front of Madalena's room for?" Richard drunkenly asked as he and Galavant slowly trudged to the front of the line with their weapons in hand to which Galavant added "Yeah what is it? A party?"

"T-the queen's interviewing new consorts." The man at the front of the line nervously stammered when the previous man walked out of Madalena's room to which she shouted "Next!"

"Oh god she's the worst." Galavant moaned as he took another swig of wine when Richard playfully suggested to the next man in line "Hey,you know what? The queen is really proud of her feet."

Galavant started to smile gleefully when he heard that use of his slander and added "Mm. Yeah,yeah. Ask her to take her socks off." to which Richard giggled "Ask to kiss her feet. That's an order from your king." as he,Galavant,and even Woodstock walked off laughing.

 _Oh,secret,secret,30'th verse,same as the first. Whoah. There's some serious acoustics down here._

Before they headed off to Kingsley's chamber,they decided to make a quick stop in the dungeon as Richard exclaimed "Hey everybody!" and added when he saw a prisoner on a torture wheel "Whoa,it looks like someone couldn't do anything if I went like this!" before he started tickling the man in the armpit.

Galavant slouched towards the cell where the others were as Peppermint Patty asked "What's up with him. He looks like he just got out of bed." to which Linus noticed the wine bottle in his hand and chuckled "I think the wine bottle explains things perfectly."

Galavant slowly and sluggishly leaned on the cell door and greeted Isabella as she walked up to him "Hi pretty Izzy. Oh,you're so pretty. But not just your face,your brain. It's like your beautiful brain exploded all over your face."

"Are you drunk?" Isabella asked out of suspicion due to his slower talking and overly happy mood compared to usual when he merely shouted out loud "Mommy!" before he whispered out loud "Hey,I'm so excited about Isabella getting older. Way to keep it high and tight. Oh look it's the little stick man in the red. Hello!" He pointed to Vincenzo and greeted him to which Gwynn happily exclaimed "He remembered you!" as Vincenzo smiled slightly.

The others were mortified to see Galavant like this,seeing such a well respected and dignified hero be reduced to a slurring and idiotic slouch due to his drinking was hypnotizing.

"I'm starting to see why there's an age limit to this." Marcie joked as she cleaned her glasses while the queen of Valencia asked her husband "You see why I don't let you drink?"

Suddenly Galavant's happy mood spontaneously switched to a depressed and angsty one as he sighed "I should have just kissed you. I should have kissed you ages ago." to which Isabella quickly suggested "Yeah,we'll,um maybe we should talk about this tomorrow. Ok,bye-bye."

"Yes,and we will,and we're gonna kiss,and it's gonna be one of those forever sort of kisses. Tell her Sid,didn't I say that earlier? When I sat down over there,I said it didn't I?"

"Burned into my brain sir." Sidney happily reminded him as Galavant lightly bopped Isabella in the nose and announced "Ok. I've got to kill a king." before he went to Richard,who was still tickling the tied up prisoner and dragged him by the shoulder as Richard yelled "Bye everybody! Thank you! Thank you! It was fun! You try it! Echo! Echo! Listen to it!"

"Be careful you three!" Charlie Brown yelled only to get no response,but he soon saw Lucy holding one of the bigger rocks in the dungeon and staring at him,he instantly knew what she was doing and said "Don't even think about it Lucy." to which she threw the rock at a half awake Snoopy,who was half awoken from his sleep thanks to Galavant and Richard's babbling.

Once they left the dungeon,Lucy crawled over to Linus and whispered "I'm glad he stopped talking. What about you?" to which he replied "He sure is a mouthful sometimes. And an even bigger one when he's drunk."

 _Oh,we're off on a secret mission,to finally kill my sib,and now that we're in his bedroom-_

* * *

Galavant slowly raised the sword he got from the armory and was just about to kill the supposedly sleeping Kingsley,before Richard suddenly interupted "Hey,before we do this thing,I just want give my thanks to you two for tonight. I really needed to get out." to which Galavant whispered "Just focus! You want to kill him in the head,or do you want to kill him in the neck?"

"Right,here we go." Richard menacingly replied as he and Galavant slowly lifted their weapons with the intent to kill,but Richard once again held off the killing and panicked "Hey,oh,and you promise me both of you that ya'll won't say anything to anyone about that thing I said."

"What thing?" Galavant moaned in a much more whiny tone of voice to which Richard clarified "About me being a virgin."

"I think we've heard enough." They all froze in their places as all their stomachs churned at the realization that Kingsley busted them.

"Oh no." Richard whimpered as the curtain to the left opened to reveal Kingsley,Gareth,and a group of guards holding lit torches. They tried to escape and retreat back to the dungeon but they were cut off by another group of guards with lit torches as well,they were all corned as Kingsley laughed "Oh my dear,little,Dickie brother,untouched by war and women." to which the other guards laughed at the premise.

Richard got red in the face due to embarrassment and tried to defend himself "I mean,what I meant was Virgin Slayer." but neither of them fell for it and continued their mocking laughter as Kingsley smiled "You're screwed. Throw lover boy,washed up knight,and the bird in the dungeon. I'd personally cook the bird but I'm in a good mood so I'll go against it."

The guards started to haul them to the dungeon,with one of them grabbing Woodstock tightly in his hand with him struggling to escape.

Richard angrily grolwed "So mean." and was about to be hauled off with the other two,but Kingsley stopped him and smugly stated "Oh,and you won't be needing this." before he took his crown which caused Richard to gasp "My crown! He stole my crown." and Gareth suggested "Keep your chin up. Don't let him see you cry. Never let you see him cry."

Before Gareth and the guards left,Kingsley called out to him and gave him a proposition "Gareth,I assume you like women. If you fight for me,I will give you land,a title,and as many women as you desire. What's your type?"

"Either really fat or really skinny,nothing in between." Gareth replied as Kingsley further encouraged him to fight "I'll give you fat AND skinny." to which he smiled "I'll get back to you." When Gareth finally left Kingsley's chamber,he relished in the fact that he was now the king and put on the crown as he told himself " .Awesome."

* * *

Isabella was pacing back and forth in the dungeon and the others were starting to worry about whether or not Galavant and Richard would succeed,but whatever ounce of hope they had left was shattered when they heard the cell door open and saw Richard,Galavant,and Woodstock hauled back into the dungeon. They failed.

"It was so rude! Who does that to my favorite crown? Did you know that I got it for my birthday!" Richard rhetorically asked as Peppermint Patty exclaimed "What is he doing here?!" and Snoopy and Fifi started to growl and guard the others incase Richard had any ideas.

"They failed." Sally whispered to herself as she buried her face in Linus's shoulder,to which he surprisingly let her do it,since he too felt shocked and nervous now at the revelation.

"Galavant." Isabella greeted him in a panic but all Galavant could muster up was "Izzy,you're so pretty." before he fainted onto a pile of hay where Charlie Brown was.

Galavant barely missed Charlie Brown and he nervously remarked "Thank god I wasn't right there,I would have been crushed for sure." as he got up to join the others.

The rest of the gang all surrounded him to make sure he was alright as Vincenzo jokingly tried to lift the mood "Oh well,at least he stopped talking." to which Violet agreed "I can't stand the sound of his voice." and the others all agreed with varying responses.

"I failed in my mission Gareth. And now it's our last night before we have to duel to the death. Come on,let's sing Pearl's song together,for old times sake." Richard tried to have one last happy moment with Gareth before the duel,but Gareth was not happy and retorted as angry as he could get "Shut up. Me,Lucy,and Schroeder have told you all your life to grow a pair,and you just wouldn't listen,and now you're gonna die for it. Even though I'm the one who's gonna kill you,it's not my fault! It's not my fault! We warned you!"

"I know you did my freind." Richard regretfully told himself as he sat on one of the only beds in the cell away from the others,since they sure wasn't going to let him near them after all the stuff he put them through.

Gareth and the others starred at Richard with angry and cold scowls,but before Gareth left the cell and them for the night,he turned to the others and shouted "Tonight is all your lasts,execution tomorrow morning!" before he slammed the cell door shut.

All their stomachs were churning,and all their eyes were widening and tearing me up at the news that they would all by dying the next morning,and the Peanuts gang took it the hardest as they couldn't find it in themselves to scream or sob,but only sit in silence.

They didn't say a word for most of the night aside from a few sniffles from crying and whimpers here and there. Sometime later Charlie Brown decided to make a small fire for him and his riends with some of the spare hay lying around and the rocks,and eventually they decided to gather around to keep warm but they still didn't say a word. Snoopy,Fifi,Woodstock,and Sally sat by Charlie Brown,with Snoopy leaning his head on Charlie Brown's lap as he whined.

When Charlie Brown started showing immense feelings of grief and sadness on his face,Linus finally spoke up and suggested under his own tears and shaky voice "So….anyone want to give any last words before the….end?"

Still no one responded for a good minute until Charlie Brown decided to speak up "I-I-it's very hard to say,but…...ugh,why is this so hard?" to which Lucy kindly suggested "Just let it all out Charlie Brown,there's no point in hiding your feelings anymore."

Charlie Brown started to smile and completely let out all his emotions,feelings,and thoughts he had been building up as tears started to well up "All of us together again,how long has it been?"

"About two years." Scheroder clarafied to him as he put aside his piano and joined the others around the campfire,more specifically at Lucy's side because it was the only empty spot left,but he didn't cringe or groan like he usually did,he just sat by her and tried to bond with her.

"Man,time flies." Patty remarked to which Charlie Brown gulped and continued "So….we end up finishing our mission,but it came at the cost of...everything. And….knowing this is it,and seeing all of us here again,it's more than I can take."

"Yeah,it is. I've never felt so scared and alive in my life. I'm surprised I didn't see it coming,our luck had to run our sooner or later. This is our last stop." Linus sadly remarked as Charlie Brown gulped once again and asked something really important that he had to know the answer to "Can I just ask….that…..no matter what place we go to after it's done….friends forever?"

Linus started to get up and walk towards Charlie Brown with a smile as the others started to follow him one by one,once they were all there and standing above Charlie Brown,he stood up and smiled as they gave a group handshake and hug and said in unison "Friends forever."

Once the fire was out due to a lack of hay,they decided to finally head off to sleep for the last time,with Sally,Linus,Schroeder,and Lucy sleeping together,Peppermint Patty and Marcie sleeping together,Patty and Violet sleeping together,and Snoopy,Woodstock,Charlie Brown,and Fifi sleeping together.

* * *

Before Charlie Brown shut his eyes for the final time,Snoopy decided to cuddle up with him and give him a long hug to which Charlie Brown smiled and told him "Snoopy...all those times I said I wanted a normal dog,I don't hold those in high regard anymore. I'm actually glad you weren't normal." Snoopy wiped a tear from his eye and smiled before he decided to slowly lick his owner's face. They all said good night to each other one more time before he and everyone finally headed off to sleep as Woodstock lay on top of Snoopy's head. This was their last night,and they wanted to make it something special and peaceful.

Unbeknownst to them,Richard overheard their heartfelt conversation from his bed,and he silently sighed before he moaned "Friends forever huh? I wish I still had freinds,Gareth's right,it's not their fault."

 _ **Richard:** Lay by my side and we'll sail away,off to the shores of another day. All set to go once I hear you say,"Goodnight my friend until the morning."_

 _Up we will float as we close our eyes,stars all around us like fireflies. Just me and you drifting through the skies,goodnight my friend._

 _Not a thought,(ahhhh),not a care,(ahhh),resting safe and sound,with each other there._

 _And so we'll rock on our nighttime ride,cozy and warm on the rolling tide,till we arrive on the morning side,at journey's end._

 _Good night,sleep tight,we're gonna be alright,goodnight my friend._

* * *

The next morning slowly but surely arrived,and Galavant was just starting to wake up from his little episode from the night before. Everyone was already up and about,but they tried to spend as much time with each other as they possibly could before their execution.

Isabella saw that Galavant was slightly moving and decided to fully wake him up. "Good morning sunshine." She uplitingly greeted him as he tried to move,but a bad headache seemed to get in his way because he was having a hangover.

"Ow. Hi." He greeted the others when he saw that they were all looking down at him as they asked in unison "How are you?"

Galavant tried to respond but Snoopy had decided to get up on his chest to which he moaned "Oh god Snoopy,ow." as Isabella asked "Rough night huh?" as he groaned "I don't remember what happened."

"You said her pretty brain exploded and went all over her face." Vincenzo vividly reminded him as Gwynn added "And you tried to kiss." to which Sidney added even further "You were a bit of a mess Sir."

"A big hot mess." The others said in unison as Galavant sighed out of frustration and regret "Well that's the least of our problems. I think I might have ruined our only chance and I don't know what to do."

"Good thing I do. Wake up sire,we've come to get you out of here." Gareth barged in with a couple guards to which Charlie Brown and the gang cheered as Snoopy hugged Fifi out of sheer joy,and Richard suddenly woke up and exclaimed "Oh god,well I knew you cared."

"Take him outside." Gareth commanded one of the guards as Richard moaned "This place was terrible." while Sidney and the others started to pack up.

"All right everyone,take only the bare essentials. We can always pick up odds and ends on the road.' Sidney suggested as the others started to happily and quickly pack what little of their belongings they had left,only for Gareth to strictly dash their hopes and dreams "None of you are coming. Except for you,the spotted dog,and the bird."

Gareth pointed to Galavant,Snoopy,and Woodstock and was about to grab Snoopy by his red collar and Woodstock in his fist before Charlie Brown exclaimed "Excuse me,but that's my dog!"

"So what?" Gareth dumbfoundedly asked as he couldn't understand why Charlie Brown was obviously against this to which he replied "So that means he's staying."

Gareth however let go of Snoopy and dropped Woodstock as he slowly started to stomp towards Charlie Brown and threaten him in a deep voice "I don't have time for your whining,and I'm gonna give you 5 reasons why. 1,2,3,4,5." before he clenched his fist like Lucy does to which she angrily said "Hey,that's my thing."

"Shut it girl." Gareth sternly shushed her as he continued to threaten the trembling boy "So you let me take the dog and the bird so they can guard those two pratts,or I'll do away with you right now." to which Linus somberly suggested "It might be for the best Charlie Brown,at least they'll live. Don't you want that?"

Charlie Brown's heart started to sink as he knew Linus was right,but he didn't want Snoopy to leave him like he did before with Lila,but deep down he knew it was for the best as he whimpered "Okay,but can I at least say goodbye first?"

"Whatever baldy. Anyways,you're coming with me." Gareth turned to Galavant and grabbed his arm,but Galavant quickly swiped it away and heroically declined "I'm not going anywhere,not without everyone in here."

Gareth's patience was wearing thin and he gritted his teeth as he persisted "You don't have a choice son." He grabbed his arm again and lead him towards the cell door,but Galavant took this oppurtunity to kick him in the gut and slam the open cell door on his head as he fell to the ground.

"Nice going Galavant!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed as Galavant quickly headed to Isabella and stated "Listen,I remember what I said last night,and I meant every word. I think you're the most wonderful-"

Isabella took no chances and quickly kissed him on the lips as the others cheered and applauded,and even Sally happily exclaimed "Its about time!" before she turned to Linus and asked "Hey Linus-" "Not in a million years Sally."

Snoopy and Fifi awed at the display and quickly gave each other a goodbye kiss as they both got red in the face. Once Isabella and Galavant's kiss was done,Galavant happily smiled and told himself "I think I'm in love." before the mood was quickly interrupted by Gareth knocking Galavant out with one of the wooden beds.

"Hey! You ruined the mood!" Violet shouted as Gareth menacingly remarked with a psychotic smile "Tough squash. Anyway nice kiss,I hope he remembers it. Come on you." He picked up Galavant and started to drag him on the floor and out the cell with Woodstock reluctantly following as Isabella yelled "No Galavant! Please! Gareth!" but Sidney grabbed ahold of her and tried to comfort her "Princess,like Linus said as long as they're alive,we stand a chance of being rescued."

"No we don't we're being executed!" Lucy yelled to which Sidney suddenly remembered and nonchalantly apologized "Oh,sorry princess." as Gareth yelled "Hurry up with your dog bald boy because my patience fuse is running thin!"

* * *

Charlie Brown sighed,got on his knees so he could be more close to Snoopy's size and whimpered "Well Snoopy,I guess this is it. Snoopy, I just want you to know,that you are the best friend I could have ever had in my life. You've always been there for me even when I didn't think you were,and I just want you to know that…..I'll miss you."

Snoopy started to tear up and whine as he and Charlie Brown gave each other a very long and heartfelt hug that seemed to go on forever,but Charlie Brown soon noticed that Snoopy wasn't letting go. He knew that Snoopy didn't want to go with Galavant,but Charlie Brown more sternly insisted "Snoopy,you'll still be alive I don't want you to die with me. Go!"

Snoopy still wouldn't let go as his grip got tighter and it got to the point where Charlie Brown had to exit the cell and push Snoopy off his body,the second he was able to get Snoopy loose,he dashed back into the cell and slammed it shut. The cell was now locked and Snoopy tried to rip the cell door open,but it was no use. He started to bawl uncontrollably and howl like a wolf would at the moon,but Charlie Brown admits his own tears told him with a smile "It'll be alright Snoopy. Goodbye."

It hurt Snoopy a lot to do this,but he eventually decided to follow Gareth and Woodstock,but he did take one last look at the cell and howled once again before he exited the dungeon for the last time.

* * *

Miles and miles away from the castle at the ocean shores,a band of pirates was getting ready to haul cargo out to their ship that was already miles into the water. Gareth threw Galavant into their pile of cargo,while Richard stood at the base of the boat,and Snoopy and Woodstock slowly trudged behind out of their own sadness and grief.

When Gareth saw how slow they were,he groaned and picked them up as he threw them into the cargo pile,Snoopy tried to escape but Gareth stopped him and firmly encouraged him to stay put "Uh,uh,uh,you take one step out of that pile and I'll make their deaths even more painful."

Snoopy instantly stopped his growling and nervously smiled as Galavant started to wake up and question his situation and change of location "What's this? Where am I?"

When he turned his head around and saw Snoopy and Woodstock,he got even more confused "Snoopy? Woodstock? What are you doing here?" to which Gareth explained "These pirates will take you and the king back to his kingdom where he'll be safe,and the animals will be your bodyguards."

"What? No. I don't need a dog and a bird to be my bodyguards." Richard objected out of his own sense of pride as Galavant heroically added "I'm not leaving them,I'm going back."

He quickly got out of the pile of cargo and tried to get past Gareth,but he instantly stopped him with his strong hand and denied him "Oh no,I've left word with my men. You step one foot in that castle and everyone you love gets the ax. No more games Galavant."

"Listen Gareth,I'm moved,but I've made my bed,and for once I should lie in it." Richard tried to convince Gareth to let him lie in his own grave,but he was having none of it and demanded "You get in theat boat right now."

"No Gareth. I know you're doing this because you love me."

"I don't love you,I don't even like you. No one here likes you,not even the animals do,so go." Gareth lied through his teeth to Richard as a way to push him away,even though deep down he truly did care about him,but Valencia at the moment was not safe and he had to get him away.

"At least we can agree on something." Snoopy thought to Woodstock when he heard Gareth's claim about no one liking Richard as they reluctantly got on the boat.

Richard however could see straight through his lie and retorted "Well now you're just being mean to me so I'll go." as Gareth continuously tried to get him to leave "You're self-centered,self-absorbed,and you wear too much velvet."

"Now you're just going into a lot of specific details so I'll believe you." Richard once again saw through his lies and Gareth was obviously running out of insults as he continued "You have a skinny left calf and a crooked-"

"Ok,ok fine,I'll go. But you're not fooling anyone." Richard finally caved in and got on the boat with Snoopy and Woodstock,although Snoopy growled at Richard to make sure he wouldn't sit next to him as Richard joked "Man's best friend? Ha!"

All that was left of the human cargo was Galavant,and he was frankly easier to convince than Richard as Gareth commanded him "Go on you."

"Not one hair. And know this,I will return for them. Justice will be done." Galavant sternly and intimidatingly stated as Gareth showed no fear and retorted "You have my word. I'm excited for you,but let me give you a few instructions. He can't sleep at night if he ain't got a second pillow to hug. Dairy makes him gassy. And if he gets cross,give him some salty snacks it's good for his electrolytes. But if one hair on his head gets harmed,I will hunt you down,I will gut you,and I will use your skin as a lap blanket. Do you understand?"

"We have a deal." Galavant and Gareth shook hands as they pushed the boat into the water and headed off to the ship,but as Gareth was walking along the cliff sides of the beach back to the castle,he looked out to the ship and sung " _Good night,my friend."_ before he smiled and gave Richard a salute.

Soon they were getting closer and closer to the ship,and Galavant was sitting up straight in a determined manner while Richard was sleeping with his head on his right shoulder,and Snoopy lay on Galavant's lap while Woodstock sat on his left shoulder. However a more strong wave in the water woke up Richard as he asked "What what? Oh it's you three. Come on this will be fun. Make the best of it right? It's like a buddy trip. What are those….fables? Buddy,buddy books. Buddy fables? This'll be a good time you three."

Galavant however was already annoyed and silently whispered to Snoopy and Woodstock "No it won't." as Snoopy thought to himself "I think I should have stayed at the castle."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle,the guards were all panicking as Madelena was confused by it and exclaimed "What in god's name is going on here?!" to which one of the guards informed her "Galavant and King Richard have gone. We don't know where they are."

Kingsley,who accompanied Madelena stomped walked towards the guard and sternly told him "Find them or I'll eat your firstborn for breakfast." to which the guard ran off obviously frightened.

Immediately after that,Gareth walked into the throne room and Madelena instantly suspected that Gareth was behind it as she accused him "He's behind this I know it. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry malady,I must have slept in." Gareth lied to her but she was still suspicious and smiled "Oh really? Well why don't you help wake yourself up by going down to the dungeon and killing everyone who's left?"

"Ok,it will be my pleasure.

Soon Gareth was hauling the entire gang to the courtyard with the supposed intent to hang them as they all silently cried and whimpered.

Charlie Brown whispered to Linus admits his heavy and panicked breathing "It's been nice knowing you Linus. Next to Snoopy,you were my second closest friend."

"The pleasure has been all mine." Linus nervously smiled as they stared at the large amount of nooses to accommodate each and every one of their necks,but suddenly something happened that they didn't expect,something that would actually increase their lifespan rather than end it like they expected. A literal miracle.

Suddenly Gareth turned towards them and quickly stated "Ok,here's the plan. One of you is gonna knock me out and take my keys."

"What,you're not gonna kill us?" Isabella gasped out a mixture of happiness and confusion while Sally happily exclaimed "Dreams do come true!" and Marcie wiped the sweat from her head.

"Shut it,I don't wanna get caught. But anyways,the point of the matter is that I keep my promises,and I promised your little lover boy that I'd take care of you. So who's first? Come on."

One by one they tried to knock out Gareth with a punch,starting with a very bad one from the chef and even trying to choke him with Linus's blanket to which each and every attempt failed. After the 5th punch from Gwynn,Gareth shrugged and threw Isabella the keys as he said "Just take the keys and go."

They all started to scurry out the gate with complete awe,shock,and happiness that they weren't dying,but just as Charlie Brown and Sidney passed by Gareth,he decided to grab both their arms and viciously denied their freedom "Not you two,y'all are coming with me." to which Sid nervously asked "Why?"

"I think I'll keep you two for insurance." Gareth replied to which the others noticed and Sally fiercely demanded "You let go of my brother right now!"

"We're not leaving without them!" Peppermint Patty added as Linus whipped his blanket and stated "For the time being,they're family,and we don't leave family behind!"

"We just recently reunited,we're not being separated again!" Scheroder yelled as he threw a rock at Gareth's head to which he responded "For god sakes just leave! You don't have much time." but the Peanuts gamg and Isabella didn't budge.

However Sidney didn't want to risk them losing their freedom and lives,and he insisted that they left without them "Just go! We'll be fine,just get everyone to safety." as Charlie Brown added "Just go! I've already lost Snoopy,I don't want to lose you guys too!"

"We'll come back for you." Isabella reassured them as Sidney exclaimed while Gareth hauled him and Charlie Brown away "Please do! So scared!"

"We have to go you guys!" Isabella snapped the others out of their heroic daze as they all ran past the gate,and before Isabella shut and locked it with the keys,she looked back at the castle and whispered to herself "You're a good man Charlie Brown."

* * *

When Gareth returned to the throne room after throwing Sidney and Charlie Brown back to the dungeon,Madelena coldly asked as she sat on the throne with Kingsley "Gareth,did you kill everyone who needed to be killed?" to which he replied "No milady."

Kingsley was shocked at Gareth disobeying their orders and asked her as he got off the throne and walked towards him "What kind of kingdom are you running here? A henchman that doesn't kill,a queen who does nothing about it. This place has gone soft-"

He was just about to kill off Gareth with his stolen sword,but just as he was taking it out of the scabbard,he felt a sharp and deadly pain in his back. He tried to make some sense of what was going on,but before he could,he saw the world go black and he fell onto the ground,Kingsley was dead.

It turns out that it was Madelena who was behind his death,she apparently used a poisoned knife that she started to clean with a red piece of cloth as she explained herself "Turns out he wasn't my type."

Gareth picked up Kingsley's sword and felt a large feeling of superiority and power flow through his mind as Madelena smiled when she sat back on the throne "You just got a promotion. Sit."

Gareth was now officially the new king of Valencia as he devilishly smiled,sat on the king's throne,and told Madelena when he noticed her thighs "You're gonna have to either lose or gain a lot of weight."

* * *

In the desert city of Hortensia,it seemed to be a average normal day in the Arabian palace,until a sudden knock was heard at the door. Prince Harry and his guards answered the door and were surprised to see Isabella and the others as she instantly explained herself "We had nowhere else to go."

"You really hurt my feelings Izzy. I don't think I want to be your future husband anymore. I'm sorry." Harry clapped his hands to which the doors started to close,but it was merely a joke as he playfully exclaimed "Just kidding! Come on in! Let's get to know each other,my future wife."

He grabbed Isabella by the hand and gave them a tour of the royal palace as he happily remarked "So happy you came. I built a room just for you,my perfect,pretty princess." to which Linus quietly asked "Are we just gonna ignore the fact that Isabella is marrying her cousin?" as Lucy whispered back "Not if we don't want to be kicked out!"

"Yeah,we had to walk a long way to get here,I am not sleeping in the dirt tonight!" Peppermint Patty added as the king of Valencia told the upset Isabella "You see,it's not so bad."

They soon reached what appeared to be a very special room for Isabella,it had a blue and carpet textured outside with only one window,but the inside was reminiscent of a doll house with pink and cushion like walls,and a swan themed mirror and bed that had a doll of Isabella near the pillows.

"It's for you. To live in forever. Everyone say bye-bye to Izzy." Harry happily showed his makeshift present to her as Isabella slowly walked inside while they shut and locked the one and only door.

Harry decided to show the others to their chambers,and once the Peanuts gang was given their own massive room to share,Linus sighed and stated as he sat on one of the beds "So we didn't die today." as Peppermint Patty exclaimed while she flopped on one of the beds "This is the closest we've ever gotten to dying,and we still came out alive in the end."

"But big brother and Sidney are back in Valencia,and Galavant,Snoopy,and Woodstock are out there somewhere." Sally sadly replied as Scheroder tried to lighten the mood "We can talk about this another time,we nearly escaped from Valencia with our lives,so why don't we sit back and relax for a while?"

Linus sighed and smiled a hopeful smile "Yeah,you're right. Let's all have faith that Charlie Brown,Sidney,Galavant,Snoopy,and Woodstock will make it back alright. It's the least we can do." After all the adventures they've had and the ups and downs that came with them,a well deserved rest was all they could have and want at the moment.

Meanwhile in her special room,Isabella was scared yet hopeful that Galavant would return for her and the others,as all she could do was stare out the window that showed a beautiful view of the ocean that Galavant was sailing.

* * *

 _Our season ends right there,with questions everywhere,like will the princess waste her whole life waiting?_

 _Will Gareth and the queen,rule the entire scene? Will all this singing kill our Nielsen ratings?_

 _Sid,the peasants,the entire crew,will they be back for season 2? Who knows? But if there are no posts,then off our hero goes,and so the legend grows,the legend known as Galavant!_

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _So that wraps up season 1 of It's Galavant,Charlie Brown. Before anyone asks,yes I do plan on doing season 2,not as a separate story but as part of this one big story. But they won't be for a while since I want to write other stories and finish other ones I haven't,so stay tuned and I hope you enjoyed season 1._


	16. Chapter 16: A New Season

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 16: A New Season

Galavant,Isabella,Sidney,the rest of the Peanuts gang were sure in for a major surprise when they realized that their adventure wasn't over. Their quest to save Valencia as well as Lucy and Scheroder from King Richard that lasted for months on end,they were actually beginning the second half of it,well more specifically Galavant,Snoopy,and Woodstock. It was a long story for sure that had many twists,turns,betrayals,alliances,and friendships born and reborn,but now it all picks up weeks after Galavant,Richard,Snoopy,and Woodstock left the beachside shores of Valencia.

Weeks and weeks of non stop sailing and dealing with the antics and problems of their caretakers,the pirates was not an easy thing to do. Richard was constantly getting seasick each and every day,Snoopy and Woodstock were trying to deal with the fact that their friends and Snoopy's owner Charlie Brown were possibly dead from execution despite them actually being safe and sound in Hortensia,and Galavant often stared off into the ocean and sky alone. While Galavant,Snoopy,and Woodstock were very tight and close friends despite Galavant finding them both very annoying sometimes,the same could not be said for Richard. It wasn't like Snoopy didn't want to try to open up to Richard like he was opening up to them,after all Snoopy was a very friendly dog,it was just he was having a hard time looking past his past deeds done to them.

It was another typical day of sailing the open sea on a cloudy and moist day,Snoopy and Woodstock were at the top mast looking out for land through a telescope,and Galavant was once again staring off into the horizon at the front and top layer of the deck. His large amount of time away and on the water allowed him to grow a small beard and grow his hair a little,but anyone could look at him and still recognize him as Galavant. The same could also be said for Snoopy and Woodstock. Snoopy still had his black and white fur,large nose,black ears,and red collar,while Woodstock was also virtually identical to how he usually looked although his flying skills had massively improved.

"Pirates!" Galavant shouted in the scruff and raspy voice a pirate would use as the pirates as well as Snoopy and Woodstock directed their attention to him,with the latter two jumping down from the mast and joining Galavant on deck.

"Soon we will come ashore,and I will return Richard to his own kingdom….and hopefully rescue Isabella,Charlie Brown,and the others from-"

"Oh god I do not feel good! Is there a name for when you throw up through your nose?" The whining and pricy voice of Richard interrupted Galavant's heroic speech as Galavant and the other two groaned at Richard's complaining.

"I'm getting this close to throwing this guy off the ship." Snoopy angirly whispered to Woodstock in his thoughts to which the small bird nodded his head in agreement.

Richard was sleeping in a pile of ship supplies behind them due to being seasick,and they all turned around to face him as Galavant asked him in a frustrated voice "Oh please try and keep it together?! We're almost there. And it's called snarfing."

Snoopy exclaimed "Blahhh!" in disgust as Richard got up and objected in his typical whiny voice "Almost there. You've been saying that for weeks! Listen,I'm tired,I miss Gareth. I miss Scheroder. I even miss Lucy,and you all smell horrible."

Snoopy gave himself a quick sniff along with the pirates and shrugged his arms as he calmly thought to himself "I don't smell that bad,you do."

"Sing me the song Galavant. It's the only thing that'll make me feel better." Richard pleaded Galavant to sing a song to which Snoopy and Woodstock surprisingly agreed with Richard as they happily sat down with energetic smiles.

"You see even they want you to sing the song. Please Galavant. Please." Richard continued like a little child to which Galavant obliged "If I sing you the song,will you shut up?"

Richard merely made a cross on his heart before Galavant finally started to sing his classic and catchy theme song.

* * *

 _ **Galavant:** Way back in days of old,there was a legend told-_ "Oh do it for real!" _about a hero know as Gala-_

"Sorry to interrupt it's a very catchy tune and all that." Peter,the king of the pirates who the gang had a run in with on their journey to Valencia politely interrupted Galavant's song as they directed their attention to him.

"Yeah it's a real ear worm."

"Yeah totally gets stuck in your head." Some of the other pirates added as Peter continued "But there's only so many times you can hear it. Don't know if you 4 have noticed,but 4 pirates walked the plank last week,middle of the ocean,just walked right off."

"So what are you saying?" Richard asked in a curious and intrigued voice while Snoopy and Woodstock stood up and leaned against the ship.

"What I'm saying is." Peter started as he and the other pirates stood up and gave them their reasons for not wanting to hear the song.

 _ **Pirates:** We're gonna have to kill you if you sing the freaking song. _(What?") _It didn't win an Emmy,now it's time to move along._ ("But") _Winter's not just coming hell it came and then it went,now it's back with this year's least expected big event!_

"You mean?" Richard asked the pirates when he thought what he thought the pirates were thinking before Snoopy and Woodstock got super excited looks on their faces.

 _Arrrgh! It's a new season for our hero and pals. A new season and it's gonna be scorchin'._

 _Off on new sprees in new exotic locales. With new guests who'll cost the network a fortune._

 _ **Richard:** I'll go reclaim the castle I'm the rightful ruler of,_

 _ **Galavant:** I'll suffer through the hassle then go save my one true love. _

_**Pirates:** It's a new season so we won't be reprisin' that tune._

 _ **Random Man In Hortensia:** Way back in days of old,there was a legend told,da-da,da-da,da-da-da Gala-no!_

 _ **Horrensia Guards:** It's a new season in Hortensia too! _

_**Jester:** A new season and it's totally bitchin'._

 _ **Gwynn:** We've got new fleas in our new clothing-_

 _ **Vinenzo:** it's true! A new cheese in our cutting-edge kitchen._

 _ **King Of Valencia:** We'll stay here with the princess till she weds her little cuz._

 _ **Queen Of Valencia:** Yes we know it's incest still it's what our family does. _

_**Guards:** It's a new season-_

 _ **Harry:** and my Izzy why she's in her room._

 _ **Isabella:** I've tried desperately to win my freedom,tried,yes I've tried,dear god,I've tried. Though as a feminist I don't quite need him. Where is my Galavant,come find me Galavant,when will our plotlines re-collide?!_

 _ **Madelena:** It's a new season for our brand new regime._

 _ **Gareth:** A new season here in sunny Valencia. _

_**Madelena:** With new treason to deliciously scheme. _

_**Gareth:** At new levels of psychotic dementia._

 _ **Madelena:** I'm putting ev'ry qualm aside to seize the kingdom's reigns._

 _ **Gareth:** I'll commit some homicide and sing a few refrains. _

_**Sidney And Charlie Brown:** And this season maybe we'll get to squeeze in some-_

 _ **Everyone:** So in the time to come ignore the pageants that they'll hold. Skip the football matches,and the globes made out of gold. Screw all those apprentices and evr'y bachelorette,give into the miracle that no one thought we'd get!_

 _It's a new season though it's still not that long. A new season with some slightly new shadings. There's still no reason why we burst into song. You'll know hell's freezing if we decent views._

 _Join the royals,and the jester,and the servant,and the chef,the queen,the thug,the hero,and the hero's BFF._

 _ **Sidney:** And the whole season ends with armies from Valencia,Hortencia,and Richard's Land in one ginormous battle,to decide who's going to be the one true king to rule the whole entire- _

"Way to blow it you blockhead!"

 _ **Everyone:** It's a new season so hang on to your sword. A new season which you'll prob'ly steal. A new season so get comfortable please and let's go! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

* * *

Snoopy and Woodstock cheered and applauded after their song and dance as Galavant got a smile on his face and told Richard "See now that was a number."

"I see land!" Richard suddenly exclaimed when he saw land approaching in the distance as Snoopy and Woodstock happily danced and laughed at the realization that they made it to land and were getting off the boat.

"Wait,I know this area. There,that is the safest place to come ashore." Richard added when he started to recognize the lay of the land,but Galavant wasn't too sure about it and asked cautiously "You're certain?"

Richard chuckled in a arrogant voice "I've never been more certain of anything in my life." unaware that they would be soon be washing up on the beach soaking wet and covered in mud with the wreckage of the ship slowly washing up too. With Snoopy and Woodstock managing to wash up in a empty barrel.

"Wow! I do not know what I was talking about. Not even a little." Richard surprisingly stated in a positive tone of voice as Galavant,Snoopy,and Woodstock exchanged him angry looks before Snoopy thought to Woodstock "If we weren't legally obligated to protect him I'd strangle him now."


	17. Chapter 17: Trapped In A Bar?

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 17: Trapped In A Bar?

 _Author's Note: Here's just a little heads up,despite not having Snoopy and Woodstock talk a lot Season 1,i'm gonna give Snoopy a lot more dialogue and have Woodstock have actual words this time since they're much more focused on in season 2._

Back in Valencia where Gareth and Madelena had fully taken control of Valencia from Richard after she killed Kingsley behind his back,there was a small group of people apparently waiting for them in the throne room most likely for business or complaints about their living situation. After a few more minutes of patient waiting,one of the castle's guards came in with a scroll and read it out loud as Madelena and Gareth entered the throne room "Here Ye! Here Ye! Presenting the queen,and the guy that was with the queen when she killed the other guy,who was kind of the king!"

"Maybe later we can discuss my title." Gareth asked Madelena hoping for a change in his overly complicated title but she merely ignored his request and stated out loud to the peasants "And what trifling business is before the court today?"

Two peasants from the crowd stepped forth to the throne with one of them holding a chicken as he began his complaint "My queen,my guy who was with the queen when she-"

"Get on with it." Madelena asked more impatiently to which the peasant did accordingly "A chicken laid an egg on the border between our two properties. We didn't know what to do so we just let it sit there,but then this chicken hatched from that egg,and-and now we don't know who the new chicken,um,belongs to."

Madelena sat there completely bewildered with her jaw dropped as she asked "Is this for real? Is this really happening?" to which Gareth suggested "I got this,I think what we need to consider here is what came first. We have a chicken and there was an egg,but then before that,there was another chicken-"

"Kill the chicken,I'll eat it for dinner. Next!" Madelena rudely interrupted Gareth's inane rambling before Sidney and Charlie Brown came out of the crowd and bowed before them as Sidney greeted them "Our Queen. Our guy who was with the queen-"

"Oh get on with it!" Madelena interrupted once again but this team even louder as the duo stood up nervously and Sidney cleared his throat "We guess we have a few questions about our situation here. Are we captive? Are we free? How's my hair? I mean I haven't seen a mirror in weeks."

"It looks fine Sidney." Charlie Brown replied and reassured Sidney about his hair to which Madelena asked smugly "Perhaps y'all would like to go the way of the chicken then?"

"Look,we don't mean to complain. We just...don't know what our roles are here and that's weird." Sidney explained him and Charlie Brown's concerns to which the boy added "You've been letting us wander the castle freely and while I'm more than thankful we don't have to live in the dungeon anymore,we just don't know what to do or what your endgame is. I just kinda want a role in all this now that Snoopy and the others are all gone."

"Yeah,it's a bit rough not having a role." Gareth surprisingly sympathized with their personal dilemma to which Madelena retorted "You have a role Gareth." to which he asked "I do?"

Madelena turned to Gareth and got a slimy smile on her face as she commanded him "Go kill the chicken." Gareth started to smile evilly as he got out of the throne and slowly walked towards the men with the chicken.

* * *

While Charlie Brown and Sidney were busy being held hostage at Valencia,and Snoopy,Woodstock,Richard,and Galavant were on their little road trip,the rest of the gang was having it much easier and living a peaceful life at Hortensia. Harry was kind enough to let them all live in the royal palace and it allowed them all to rest wonderfully after such a long and tiring journey. Lucy and Linus had even more time to catch up with each other while still typically arguing about his blanket,and even Scheroder had the honor of being able to play music for Harry.

The same kind of luxury could not be said for Isabella however,for she was on the verge of being forced to marry her 11 year old cousin,and she was also held hostage in a giant dollhouse built by Harry,with her only being let out a few times a day.

It was another typical day of her starring out the window and into the ocean just hoping to see Galavant's ship come along the shore,but each and every day she would be disappointed. The king and queen of Valencia were present as well and carried a plate full of wedding cake toppers as the queen excitingly asked "Honey,since the wedding to your cousin is back we thought you might want to choose a cake topper."

"You see nothing wrong with this? Your only daughter is about to marry her own cousin who happens to be an 11 year old boy." Isabella asked with a nervous and bewildered voice to which the king disagreed "We're good with it."

"Father!"

"Honey,Galavant is gone. He was a tall drink of water,and I will keep him forever in my spank bank,but it's time to move on." The queen tried to persuade Isabella to let go of Galavant,but she was having none of it and refused "No. Wherever he is,Galavant will come for me,and then we will marry."

"If you marry Galavant I have to pay for the whole wedding and Lucy will slug us in her own words. You marry your cousin I only have to do the rehearsal dinner and get to live." The king expressed his own reasons for wanting Isabella to marry Harry to which she scoffed "True love is not about rehearsal dinners and threats of violence from a girl!"

"You haven't seen the Verkakte Bill or that girl long enough,you are marrying your cousin." The king replied much more sternly as Isabella retorted "I can't believe you two,planning this wedding as if nothing's wrong whilst I'm locked away in this prison!"

"Oh baby bella honey,we love you. But your being a tad dramatic,this is not a prison." The queen disagreed before she pounded her fist on the pink cushioned door and the guards announced out loud "Visitor is coming out and visitor is coming in." and opened the doll house door.

The king and queen stepped out of Isabella's prison before Linus slowly entered the room after them,he was perhaps the only one who sided with Isabella fully on the wedding. It wasn't like Patty or Marcie or Scheroder didn't want Isabella to marry Galavant,but they just didn't feel the need to get involved in that kind of business at such a young age. Isabella was sitting on her pink bed in the corner with her head hung down as Linus greeted her positively in a way to lighten up the mood "Hey Isi."

"Hey Linus." Isabella somberly greeted him back with her head still hung down to which Linus nervously continued "So I see the wedding is still going on,I think I overheard the king and queen say that there's a wedding planner on the way. His name's something Cherrywood I think."

"Yeah,and it sucks. Here I am being forced to stay in this godforsaken room for the past few weeks while everyone else gets to be free and do whatever they want. All because of a stupid arranged marriage to someone around your age,how can they possibly not see what's wrong with that?!" Isabella replied with her voice getting much louder and full of frustration as Linus promplty agreed with her "I certainly don't get how they can all be okay with this either,I think that kind of stuff should be saved when someone loves someone very much,and its not from a family member."

"Yeah,and that person for me is Galavant. I can only imagine what he's doing right now." Isabella pondered at the thought of what Galavant could be doing as Linus sighed while he leaned on the window hole "I hope Charlie Brown and Sidney are doing alright,they're still stuck in Valencia and who knows what Madelena is doing to them? Just when we all got together again,we all got split up. Well anyway I'm gonna leave you alone for now,the chef and Gwynn are teaching me and the others cooking classes and I'm surprised by what we've made so far."

Linus proceeded to head towards the door and exit the room,but before he pounded his fist on the door,he turned towards the still moping Isabella and comfortingly stated "You know if you need someone to talk to,I'm always open. Personally,I think Galavant,Snoopy and Woodstock will be back here in no time."

Isabella raised her head up from her knees and thanked the boy "Thanks Linus. I'll keep that in mind." before Linus smiled back and headed out of the room. Once Linus was gone and Isabella was all alone again,she got off of her bed and headed back to the window and stared off into the sea once again as she asked herself "Where are you Galavant?

* * *

Galavant and his group were slowly trudging through the forests and wilderness of Richard's home land as multiple sun rays sliced through the tall trees,with Snoopy following Galavant from behind and Woodstock sitting on top of Galavant's shoulder. Richard on the other hand merely walked behind them all as he remarked out of confusion "Well those pirates were a bit snippy with me no?"

"Yeah I mean it's not like you crashed us and their ship or anything." Snoopy sarcastically thought to Woodstock in a bitter tone to which Galavant asked out of annoyance "Please stop talking."

"Are y'all still upset about the shipwreck? Geez you guys what's the point of a bygone if it can't just be a bygone?" Richard asked as he obviously didn't get why the other three were angry with him to which Snoopy facepalmed at his stupidity and Galavant reminded him out of bewilderment "A pirate died."

"That's what pirates do! Huh I really thought I knew where we were. Oh well my kingdom can't be too far away from here." Richard shot back at Galavant's reasoning as Snoopy thought to himself "The sooner we get you to your kingdom the better." and Woodstock nodded his head in agreement. The gang continued their hiking for a few more moments until Richard suddenly stopped in his tracks and gasped as he started to frantically observe their surroundings,Galavant took notice of this and asked "What now?"

"Oh no."

"What oh no?"

"Oh no."

"Oh no what?"

"I think I may have lead us into the enchanted forest and that is not good. My father warned me to stay away from here at all costs." Richard explained his nervous breakdown as Snoopy thought to himself out of disbelief "Really? It looks fine to me." before Woodstock chirped "It would be enchanting if he would just shut up for once."

"There's a queen,an evil queen,in fact once my father and his best friend/camping buddy Keith,who I called him Uncle Keith 'cause he was always around-"

"Spit it out!" Galavant interrupted Richard's continuous rambling as he got to the point "They wandered in here,and Uncle Keith was never heard from again."

"Oh great. Oh yeah. Mm-hmm,typical. God can't you do anything right?" Galavant angrily asked Richard as Snoopy and Woodstock yiped and hid on top of Galavant's head before Richard replied out of fear "Ya'll just gonna keep walking?!"

"Yeah so we can get out of this place before you get us killed!" Galavant exclaimed as he slid down a small hill,but they would soon stop in their tracks when they came across a strange yet reliving sight.

Sitting in the middle of the forest and seemingly built into a giant tree,was a small cottage that had a small sign hanging from the top with the words "The Enchanted Forest" written below a rainbow. There was also another sign hanging by the door which read "Happy Hour. 6-8. All drinks 3 for 2."

Snoopy and Woodstock got intrigued looks on their faces as they got slowly down from Galavant before the man read the sign. When he saw the sign with the rainbow hanging down,he realized that it was merely a bar and stated "The Enchanted Forest is a pub." to which Snoopy and Woodstock instantly darted into the bar,leaving dust and dirt in the air.

"Well they sure seem excited don't they?" Richard sarcastically chuckled as Galavant in relief retorted "They love root beer and music,I think you get the picture. God you actually had me scared for a minute there."

Galavant and Richard then proceeded to head inside the bar only to be met with Snoopy and Woodstock standing still near the doorway for some unknown reason. It seemed to be the fact that the bar was entirely composed of men and that they were all staring at them intently,Galavant and Richard headed to where the two animals were and Richard gleffuly exclaimed "Oh this place is fabulous! It's all men,a real gentlemen's club."

Galavant and Richard greeted the bar goers politely as Snoopy nervously thought to Woodstock "I think I'd just like to get a root beer to go now." to which Woodstock agreed "Yeah me too."

"Get used to the attention guys,this is what happens when y'all hit the mainland with King Rich." Richard smugly boasted about his fame as a king to the other 3 before one of the bar goers walked up to Gal and said "Haven't seen you guys around here before. Trust me,I'd remember. Jean,looks like you got some competition."

Galavant and the other three turned to the right to see Jean Hamm talking with another man as Galavant asked bewildered "Jean Hamn?" and Snoopy thought "Isn't he the one from the jousting thing? The one who threw up everywhere?" to which Woodstock confidently replied "I think so."

Jean turned around to see Galavant and the others staring at him in confusion as he nervously greeted them "Hello,don't tell my wife or Thibault. Come Bobby." before he quickly darted off with the man he was talking to.

"The queen's gonna want to get a look at this one. The old one and the animals not so sure,but you are defiantly her type." The bar goer remarked before a feminine voice suddenly shouted from behind "I do!"

Suddenly all the bar goers including the travelers turned around to see a group of men in white shirts gathering below a flight of stairs while Snoopy,who had gotten a root beer with Woodstock excitedly remarked "Ooh,I love a good musical number."

Soon after a woman who was implied to be the owner of the bar with blonde curly hair,a beige blanket covering her body and a blue cotton dress came down the stairs as she greeted the group in her own "subtle" way.

 _ **Bar-Owner:** You trespassed upon my kingdom,and now you are in my sway. Which basically means as the queen of all queens,I'm going to make you pay._

 _ **Bar-Goers :** Will we be throwing them in the dungeon? Or tossing them to the bear? _

_**Bar-Owner:** Well,one thing for sure,we'll settle the score,and trust me it's more than fair._

 _Off with his shirt,(yeah!),strip him down,don't be shy boys,go to town,I'll bet that chest is heaven blessed so firm and pert. Off with his top,let it fly,check that six-pack,it's to die tell ev'ry lance and bruce and curt,off with his shirt!_

"Oh this is so fun! I want to fly like her too! Someone pick me up!" Richard excitingly asked as he offered himself to he picked up by the numerous men,but they instead went to the now shirtless Galavant.

 _Ooh,so now that you're in my power,we'll put you behind these bars. And there you will stay taking orders all days,till Mars is aligned with Mars._

 _And for our pleasure we'll keep you waiting. Who knows just how long you'll serve? But,baby you bet,you're gonna get,the punishment we deserve._

 _Off with his shirt,(yeah!),that's the deal,you're our beefcake happy meal,go on you guys,just feast your eyes until they hurt. Off with his shirt,(yeah!),till the dawn dig that lush pectoral lawn,drink in those last and traps and delts,and after that who knows what else? So save some room boys for desert,off with his shirt! (Yeah!)_

The crowd started to roar with cheers and applause as Snoopy and Woodstock tossed two gold coins at Galavant,and Richard brought him his shirt to put back on as he sternly said "Put this back on,you'll catch your death."

"Well,I have had a blast. You know,I've never been to one of these places before." Galavant impressively remarked as he got down from the bar table before Snoopy ecstatically thought "I may start going to these places,lotta fun."

"What a pub? Oh don't be stupid. You've been to a pub before." Richard laughed bewildered at Galavant's statment before the kinght announced to the bar goers "Anyway uh,I think we're gonna head out. Got to get him back to his kingdom,I got to return to save my one true love. She's-"

"Aww!" The bar goers interrupted Galavant's departure speech in disappointment as he continued "Yeah,SHE'S waiting for me,but thank you all for everything,and thank you for not feeding us to the bear. Goodbye Bear."

Galavant turned towards the bear who was in actuality one of the more obese bar goers as he bid Gal goodbye "Laters."

"Richard,Snoopy,Woodstock,vamos." Galavant and the others then proceeded to try and head out,but before they could even move from their spot and head for the door,the bar owner loudly halted them as she counted the money they had made "Where do you think you're going? We just had our best night in years. You'll be staying here forever,or at least until those abs go soft."

"But-"

"Guards!" The bar owner interrupted Galavant's attempt to negotiate out of being held hostage as a group of guards showed up with spiked staffs. Snoopy and Woodstock yiped and hid behind Galavant as the dog thought in a panic "I think I'm starting to take back what I said now." and Woodstock replied "You think?!" Bear however started to quietly clap happily to which they all glared at him intently and Richard remarked "Well at least Bear seems happy."


	18. Chapter 18: Escape Plans

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 18: Escape Plans

Back in Valencia,Sidney was busy taking a nice and relaxing bath in the servant's quarters,Charlie Brown was also present as well but he was facing away from Sidney in a chair and was skimming through a book he found on one of the nearby shelves.

"Are you almost done Sid? This is the first time I've washed up since we went to that monastery with the others." Charlie Brown asked as he skimmed through the book he was reading to which Sidney replied "I'll be out in a second,there's an extra bucket of water over there if you need it."

"Thanks. Now I know how Lucy and Schroeder felt being here,it's almsot like we swapped places." Charlie Brown chuckled as he started to imagine what it was like for his two friends before the door to the servants room opened to reveal Gareth with a scroll in his hand as he greeted them "Oi!"

Sidney took immediate notice of this and exclaimed as he tried to conceal himself "Geez gorilla! Make a fist! Pound the door! It's called knocking!" to which Gareth replied not caring anout privacy "Listen….the boss lady thinks she's the boss of me and I'm trying to figure out if she is."

"Yeah it's kinda unfair for you to kinda be the king and not get recognized as such by her." Charlie Brown admitted as he sat up from the chair he was in to which Gareth replied "Now y'all wanted a position. So here it is,be my assistants."

Gareth then proceeded to lean towards Sidney and open the scroll he carried as Charlie Brown joined him,Gareth then started to quietly whisper so Madelena couldn't possibly hear him as he showed them the scroll "This is the kingdom's charter. It outlines the changes of power when a king is deposed,but I can't read."

Sidney and Charlie Brown were left speechless at Gareth's inability to read for a few moments before Sidney smiled "Aw Gareth,are you asking us to teach you to read?" to which Gareth retorted "No,readings for morons who can't understand pictures. Just read it!"

* * *

Back in Hortensia,Isabella was angrily pacing around the royal palace main hall,for she was allowed to exit her room and go outside for a while before being forced to return to her prison.

"Ten more minutes of outside time my lady." One of the castle guards announced an update to the princess to which she sighed and sarcastically remarked "Yeah,not a prison at all mom."

Isabella's sulking would shortly be interrupted by Harry and the Jester,with the former riding on top of his back as he greeted his fiancé "There's my beautiful bride to be! Jester,Jester,do it for the princess."

The Jester then proceeded to make a farting sound with his mouth which Harry greatly enjoyed as he laughed "Every time he gets me. Stop I'm gonna pee myself!"

The Jester however ignored his request and continued to make the noises as Harry suddenly frowned "Oops. I did. Let me down." to which the Jester did so and chuckled as Hary ran off "Great kid. Oh he's gonna make a wonderful husband your cousin. I mean once he stops peeing himself."

"I feel like I've been drinking crazy grog. How can you be happy about this?" Isabella asked bewildered to which the Jester replied "You kidding,this is the easiest gig I've ever had. It's all fart noises and poop jokes with this kid,the other kids are not amused by them but I haven't had to write new material in months regardless. And truth be told it's given me time to work on my real passion,I'm trying to break into drama."

Isabella was left in silence and disappointment for a few more moments until the Jester suddenly made another fart noise and apologized promptly "I'm sorry,I can't handle a moments silence. What's wrong with me?"

The Jester then proceeded to leave the royal hall in slighty embarrassment,most likely to check up on Harry as Isabella turned around to see that Vincenzo,Gwynn,and the remaining members of the Peanuts gang were about to start a cooking class in front of a table with various peppers and herbs. Isabella gasped out of relief at the sight and headed over to them with a possible idea on how to escape.

"Ok,so you have all been doing very good lately,but I feel that today we should try something more exotic." Vincenzo announced to the kids to which Marcie asked as she cleaned her glasses "I was thinking we could try making some elixirs today,since I've been studying potions myself and they're pretty much the same despite a few differences."

"I think that kind of stuff would be better suited for the alchemist division of the kingdom Marcie." Gwynn politely declined Marcie's suggestion to which Scheorder added "Yeah,I've learnt a lot of new ways to play piano through the music division."

"Yeah I think we've noticed Scheroder." Sally retorted somewhat annoyed as she started to remember the last few nights and how she and the others couldn't sleep due to Schroeder's constant practice.

"Can we just get to the lesson already? I need to get my beauty sleep relatively soon." Lucy groaned out of impatience to which Vincenzo surprisingly agreed "Why yes Lucy,let's get this show on the road."

As they all began to start their cooking lesson,Isabella quickly came up to them and asked them out of desperation "Guys,you have to help me escape and find Galavant. Y'all must see how insane this all is."

"Absolutely,I can not understand how anyone can be alright with this" Linus instantly showed support of Isabella's escape to which Scheroder added "I'd love to help you Princess,but I don't wanna risk getting my block chopped off. We're in a foreign country after all,and you gotta be super careful in these kind of places."

"I gotta agree with you Isi,you should save that kind of stuff until you truly love someone. It's not something you should be forced into out of tradition." Peppermint Patty also agreed with her idea to escape and Vincenzo agreed even further "They're right you know,I do hate the idea of you being forced into marriage. I'm kind of big into women's rights."

"He really is. He said he's gonna let me keep our first daughter,and not just throw them out." Gwynn happily backed up her husband's claim to which Isabella thought to herself "Wait what?" It seemed that the entire gang was in support of Isabella,except for Lucy however,for she was super excited about being able to help plan the wedding as promised by the king and queen of Valencia as she disagreed "No way princess,I was promised the opportunity to help plan this wedding."

"Lucy!" Linus quietly exclaimed in sheer disbelief to which Peppermint Patty added "How would you feel if you were forced to marry someone? I don't think it would feel so good if the shoe's on your foot Lucy."

"What? There's no way that could ever happen to me." Lucy mocked Patty and her obvious attempt to make her feel guilty as Linus stated "It sure can Lucy,you know when we get home I can talk about it with our parents. It would sure save us a lot of time and make the family tree easier to follow."

Lucy's eyes instantly widened out of shock and fear as she nervously asked "You wouldn't dare Linus." to which he sternly denied "Oh yes I would,which means no Schroeder for you-"

"Okay okay! I'll help! Oh my lord that sounds so bad now that you mention it." Lucy broke down and gave into Isabella's idea as Scheroder thought to himself "Well if it meant she'd be kept away from me….."

"So are we actually gonna do this? I mean we'd be doing a serious crime here and I don't think we need to stir up controversy." Violet asked out of a sense of nervousness to which Isabella replied "It's the right thing Violet,trust me. When you find the love of your life you'll understand."

It was settled,the gang was gonna help Isabella escape and go off to find Galavant as Vincenzo clasped his hands and announced quietly "Okay,so the lesson is gonna be cut off short today because we need to help someone find their true love. The guards,they ordered a lot of room service. Let us see if we can't slip them some sleepy-time pie and get you a key."

"I don't think that will be a problem chef. I think I can make us a sleeping potion and if I do it just right,only one drop in the pie should be enough to knock someone out for at least an hour." Marcie stated as she begun to rummage through her alchemy journal to which Isabella happily gasped "You are all so kind! Thank you guys so much."

"No problem Princess,I think you should be allowed to marry whoever you want,and true I won't be able to help plan a royal wedding,but it's the right thing to do." Lucy replied to which Linus proudly patted her on the back,but not before she viciously whispered into his ear "You better not talk to our parents about that or I'll shred that blanket of yours personally."

"Okay Marcie,I think you should go ahead and make the sleeping potion while the rest of us will make the pies." Vincenzo stated as Marcie instantly headed off to the alchemy division of the palace and the others headed off to the kitchen for a bigger working space,but not before Vincenzo turned to Gwynn and reminded her very sternly "One daughter! Then we leave the rest to the white walkers." Gwynn turned back to Isabella and scoffed mockingly "Men." before she followed Vincenzo and the others into the kitchen,and Isabella headed back to her room.

* * *

So while Isabella was on the verge of being able to possibly escape from Hortensia with the help of her friends,Galavant,Snoopy,Woodstock,and Richard were at the mercy of The Enchanted Forest and were all being forced to work there by the bar owner.

Richard was trying to cut through a large crowd of men and head to the front bar while Snoopy and Woodstock followed behind him,they were all wearing white and stained aprons and Richard was carrying a tray full of empty mugs and glasses. Once they reached the front bar where Galavant was supposed to be working,Richard sat down the tray on the bar table and stated over the music "Need another round of mead lights for Philip and Sebastian please."

Galavant however was not present and Richard asked for him "Hello? Galavant! Galavant? " a few times before Snoopy thought to himself "Oh great,he ditched us." Galavant however soon came back down the stairs with a bunch of other men and was thrown violently behind the counter as Woodstock nonchalantly said "Nope,he's still here. I think he tried to escape."

"Tried to escape,made it all the way to the door but my hands were too cold from mixing slushy drinks and root beers. We are wasting time." Galavant explained himself and his predicament in a panic to which Snoopy stated "It was well worth the effort though."

Richard however didn't seem to be too concerned about being held hostage and tried to calm Galavant down "Relax my brother from another,have a drink,feel the beat,oh that reminds me. Bear told me a ripper,a bear walks into a bar-"

"Oh you're having fun I'm so glad because the people I care about are in real trouble." Galavant interrupted Richard's joke and dismissal of their problem to which he replied "Well I'm sorry I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well stop trying. The more you try the worse it gets,just stay out of my way."

"Fine,but from now on we're pooling our tips!" Richard angrily gave into Galavant's request and stormed off alone while Galavant continued to work at the bar. Snoopy and Woodstock sat down on two of the chairs and sighed loudly to which Galavant stated "Believe me I know. Can you believe this guy? He annoys us at sea for weeks,crashes our ship,gets us lost in the woods,and now we're being held hostage at a men's bar. It's a miracle I haven't pulled my hair out yet."

"Believe me I've tried at points." Snoopy thought to himself as Woodstock added while he flew on top of Galavant's shoulder "You know I do wonder what the bear joke was."

While Galavant and the two animals were trying to live with their sudden new found jobs,Richard was angrily walking down the hall and angrily asked himself "Who doesn't like to hear a good bear joke? Bears are funny,I'm so-"

Richard's self monologuing would be sharply interrupted when he felt himself be violently grabbed and pulled into a darkened corner. His heart was pounding and his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden darkness,but when he was finally able to adjust to the darkness,he would be shocked at what and who grabbed him.

"Uncle Keith?!" Richard gasped out of shock at the revelation to which Keith quickly shushed him. Keith had white swavy hair,a blue vest with a white shirt underneath,and a small grey beard.

"Dad said you entered The Enchanted Forest and never came out." Richard said out of confusion hoping for an explanation as Keith corrected him "The other way 'round kid. I belong here. Your father god rest his soul,he belonged here."

"Was he an alcoholic too?" Richard gasped and asked,but Keith didn't answer and instead continued his previous statement "But you don't belong here. I'm gonna help you and your friends escape." to which Richard clapped gleefully and exclaimed "Marvelous!"

"Okay,maybe you do belong here." Keith started to pull back on his previous statement as Richard clapped once again and exclaimed excitingly "Oh this is gonna be fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile Madelena was forcing the two peasants with the chicken from earlier to watch her eat said chicken with a combat knife. The throne room was almost completely empty aside from a few guards and one of the peasants meekly asked "Why is she making us watch her eat out chicken?" to which the other peasant asked out of disbelief "What do you mean our chicken?"

"It was my egg first."

"It weren't I had it first."

"I found it!"

"This is why! This is why you're watching!" Madelena angrily interrupted their dispute and argument before Gareth came in with Charlie Brown and Sidney and said "Queenie,I need to talk to you about my title. Now I helped you overthrow a king."

"You helped your friend escape,watched as I killed his replacement,and allowed those kids and the other prisoners to escape including Lucy and the princess,two of my most hated people of all time." Madelena tried to correct Gareth and his claim about what really happened that day when she killed Kingsley as Charlie Brown nervously gulped,but Gareth wasn't through yet and continued much more seriously and stern "I'm sick of not being treated as an equal. I'm sick of having to park my horse in the stable with the assistants! Look,according to the scrolls I have had read to me,I banished the king. So technically,I am the true king of Valencia,and it would mean a lot to me if I was treated as such."

"What is it with men and their emotions? Fine,you're king." Madelena reluctantly gave into Gareth's demand as he silently whispered to himself "Yes!" and Charlie Brown whispered to Sidney "I was half expecting her to send guards after us." to which Sidney nervously asked through his teeth "Don't jinx us man."

Gareth and the others stood there for a few more moments before he turned to one of the guards and commanded him "Oi,say it." to which the guard loudly announced as Gareth sat in the throne "Presenting,the queen and king of Valencia!"

Gareth was a little displeased by the order of which they were introduced and tried to ask Madelena "Oh you don't think-" but she quickly denied his request "We're not changing the order." to which he admitted so he wouldn't have the risk of losing his title "Nah,it's great,it's fine."

* * *

Galavant,Snoopy,and Woodstock were still at the front bar constantly refilling people's drinks and not catching a single break,not to mention the loud and constant music making things even worse and more mind numbing.

Richard however soon came by and joined Galavant behind the bar as he quietly whispered to them "Psst! Hey! I got us a way out of here,but you guys got to follow me right now. We don't have much time before the real annoying music starts." to which Snoopy and Woodstock instantly joined Richard's side despite their bitterness towards him.

Galavant however was reluctant to join Richard 'cause of his past screw ups as he sarcastically replied "All right sure,I'll listen to you,like when I listened to you about when we were gonna come ashore,or maybe when I listened to you about-"

Galavant's sarcastic rambling would quickly be shushed when Richard took a nearby spoon and smacked him across the face,knocking him clean out with a loud thud as Snoopy and Woodstock yipped at the sight.

"What was that for?!" Snoopy exclaimed in his thoughts as he held on tightly to Woodstock and Richard replied almost as if he understood the dog "I want you all to know,that hurt me a lot more than it hurt you. Come on." before he picked up Galavant and headed down the hallway.

Snoopy and Woodstock gulped at the thought of Richard finding them a way out or getting them caught,but they still reluctantly followed the man down the hallway as Woodstock thought to himself "I don't care how we do it,let's just get out of here."

"Yeah I gotta agree with you,this place was fine and dandy until they started keeping us hostage." Snoopy replied as Woodstock flew on top of his head and Richard continued to carry Galavant.

Galavant was a heavy man despite his thin body build and Richard had a hard time carrying him as he said to himself "Use your core Richard,use your core. Where is my core? Oh there it is."

They would soon reached their supposed destination and way out,which was actually the door to the ladies restroom as Galavant was starting to wake up and Richard happily remarked "Ah you're waking up,excellent. Good morning sunshine."

He sat Galavant down on his legs and slapped him once again just to be assured that he would wake up as Galavant remarked in pain "What are you doing?!"

"I'm rescuing us!"

"What through the ladies room? This is your dumb plan? And you two are going along with it?" Galavant asked Richard and the two animals out of bewilderment as Snoopy and Woodstock started to get red in the face,while Richard merely smiled and nonchalantly opened the restroom door,only to reveal a big patch of empty space leading to the outside woods.

Galavant and the two animals gasped out of shock and Snoopy and Woodstock instantly laughed happily as they ran out to the woods and started kissing the ground. Galavant slowly walked out of the bar and onto the dirt and soil as Richard explained the lack of an actual restroom "The bar needed a ladies room to be built up to code,but no one was ever gonna use it. So they didn't bother to finish it."

Galavant and the others slowly took off their aprons and threw them onto the ground as Snoopy exclaimed out of relief "I'm glad to be out of those,those things smelled horrible." to which Woodstock added "They smelled like Spike if he went through a rainstorm."

"Well I don't know if they smell THAT bad." Snoopy disagreed with Woodstock's description as Galavant chuckled and asked Richard out of disbelief "You know you just-"

"Saved the day?"

"Yeah."

"I know,I can't take all the credit. Galavant,Snoopy,Woodstock,I want you guys to meet my Uncle Keith." Richard said as Uncle Keith revealed himself and handed them two bags full of supplies for their trip,and Galavant thanked him with a handshake before Snoopy kissed him on the hand.

"We are indebted to you Uncle,forever and always." Richard thanked his Uncle for the help repeatedly to which he replied "It's nothing. Seriously it's nothing."

Richard and Galavant proceeded to carry the bags on their shoulders before Richard asked Keith "Are you certain we can't convince you to come with us?" to which he politely declined "No son,my destiny is here." before a slightly younger man joined his side.

"Destiny,this is Richard. Richard,Destiny." Keith introduced the man to the group to which Destiny politely greeted them back "Hello." before they heard a very faint yell "Galavant!" as the starting of music could be heard. For the bar goers and workers had noticed their absence and was frantically searching the bar all over for them as Keith yelled "You just go!"

"I'll miss you." Richard bid his uncle farewell as Keith replied one last time "God speed!" as the group hurried off into the woods far away from the bar,their escape plan had worked. As the music and frantic searching started to intensify in the bar,Keith turned to Destiny and shouted ecstatically "Let's boogie!" before they headed back into the bar.

* * *

Isabella was sitting on the end of her bed and was fixing up her hair for a few moments before she heard a knock on her door and one of the guards shouting "Visitor entering!" bedore the door slowly creaked open. Isabella started to raise an eyebrow as she was confused about who could possibly be coming to visit only to be surprised when Lucy entered the room.

"Oh,hey Lucy. I honestly wasn't expecting you to come in here." Isabella remarked slightly out of confusion as she sat down her hairbrush to which Lucy replied "Well it's just that I had a special delivery for you Princess." before she pulled out a golden key from he pocket.

Isabella gasped out of shock and exclaimed as she got out of the bed "The key! You got it!" to which Lucy replied "Hey we said we were gonna get you out. As soon as they took a bite of the pie,they were all out cold."

"Oh thank you so much,it really means a lot to me." Isabella thanked Lucy as she took the key from her and put it in her pocket to which Lucy replied "Hey,I sure wouldn't like it if I was forced to marry someone. And yeah I may not be able to help plan the wedding,but hey what are you gonna do?"

Isabella started to frown out of sense of guilt that Lucy wasn't gonna be able to help plan the wedding before she suddenly got an idea and said "Lucy…..I'm sorry about the wedding,but when I find Galavant maybe you can help plan our wedding."

Lucy's eyes widened and her stomach churned out of excitement as she meekly asked "Really? Thanks Isi,I didn't think you'd be down with me planning your wedding at all."

"Hey it's the least I could do for the help. Thanks again Lucy." Isabella smiled as she happily flopped back onto her bed and Lucy started to head towards the door,but before she left the room Isabella rose up and turned to her and suddenly asked "Hey Lucy,maybe before I leave tomorrow,you me and the other's could get some drinks."

Lucy stopped in her tracks and stood in silence for a moment before she turned to Isabella and accepted "You know,I think I'd like that very much." before she exited the room.

* * *

Galavant and his group had managed to make a great distance away from the bar,assuring them that they wouldn't be followed. After a few more minutes of constant running,they stopped in the middle of a glen to catch their breath as Richard asked out of curiosity "Hey! This is a silly question,but do you think my Uncle Keith might be-"

"Yes Richard." Galavant answered Richard's question ahead of time as Richard asked "Wow,you think Destiny knows?" to which Galavant gave no such answer. As they continued to catch their breath and bask in the slowly setting sun,Snoopy happily laughed out of excitement and dashed toward Richard as he unexpectedly gave him a hug.

Galavant,Richard,and Woodstock's eyes widened out of surprise as Richard asked bewildered "Well now,where's this coming from?" to which Snoopy realized what he was doing and let go of Richard instantly as he turned away from Richard and folded his arms.

"Oh come on! I didn't say I didn't like it." Richard groaned as Snoopy thought to himself out of a sense of nervousness "I…..was just giving you my thanks for getting us out." to which Woodstock decided to give Richard a genuine hug,well as much of a hug as his tiny body could muster.

"Oh come on,lighten up a bit. He saved us." Woodstock happily insisted as he sat on top of Richard's shoulder and Snoopy turned around and gave Richard a very faint smile as he reluctantly gave him another hug,this time more genuine and not out of impulse. Snoopy was slowly starting to warm up to Richard,wether he wanted to admit it or not.

Once Snoopy let go of Richard and Woodstock flew onto Galavant's right shoulder,the hero sighed and told Richard somberly "You know what? I owe you an apology 'cause you really came through for us today."

"Thank you. I know you guys don't think very much of me,and I know I screw everything up all the time,but you have to understand I was coddled my entire life." Richard tried to apologize to them for all of his screw ups as Galavant accepted "I know." to which Richard continued "I was breastfed until I was nine."

"I know-wait what?"

"I had a nanny named Pearl-"

"No I don't want to know." Galavant declined to hear about Richard's childhood and his experience with Pearl as Snoopy gagged out of disgust and Galavant continued "The point is,today's a new day. This is a new chapter in your life. You got to find your inner king."

"You really think so?" Richard asked out of genuine curiosity to which Galavant smiled "I do." and Richard smiled back. Richard then gave Snoopy a quick glance in his peripheral vision and leaned down to get closer to his size as he said "Snoopy,I know I've done terrible things to you and your friends,and I know I didn't deserve that wonderful hug of yours,but I'm trying to be better man now. I don't know if I will ever be a friend in your eyes,but if we're gonna get back to my kingdom,we're gonna have to work together."

Richard stood back up and stood in one of the many rays of sunlight as he held out his hand and asked the group "So…...partners?" to which Galavant and the others smiled as they all grasped Richard's hand and said in unison "Partners." And they were off.

 _ **Galavant:** It's a new season,and there's change on the way. _

_**Richard:** A new season-_

 _ **Galavant:** let's go make you a ruler._

 _ **Madelena And Gareth:** Time to start seizin' so much more than the day,with a new title that's incredibly cooler. _

_**Isabella:** And I won't have to marry now that I have got the key. I'll leave before Prince Harry even reaches puberty. _

_**Everyone:** It's a new season there's so much to be done. A new season and it's only begun. A new season-_

 _ **Sidney:** one I'm singing high g's in you'll-_

 _ **Everyone:** yeah!_

"Seriously?"


	19. Chapter 19: World's Best Kiss

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 19: World's Best KIss

The rest of the evening for Galavant and his group was entirely consisted of walking through small forests that rung with the sound of birds and other animals,wide and vastly open fields that stretched as far as the eye could see,and rivers and lakes they had to jump across rocks to get across,and of course accompanying them was Richard's constant complaining about every little thing. As it started to get darker and darker in the forest they currently were in,Richard suddenly tripped on a small rock and groaned once more in annoyance "Oh perfect,my boot broke." as he lifted up his torn boot to show to the group.

"Oh no. Your shoe broke." Snoopy sarcastically thought to himself as he yawned loudly out exhaustion while Woodstock flew up to Richard's boot and examined it for a few moments before he agreed "Yeah that's pretty bad,I think we should fix if we come across a town."

"Ugh,fine. Fine. You win." Galavant admitted in defeat by Richard's constant whining and threw down his bag of supplies before he continued "We'll camp here tonight. You happy? But tomorrow,we're gonna fix your boot,I'm gonna get you to your kingdom,drop you off,and then I can go and rescue Isabella."

"Oh thank heavens. I don't think I can walk another step without my legs breaking." Snoopy exclaimed in relief as he flopped down on a nearby rock,and Woodstock gave a sigh of relief as he tried to search for sticks so he could make a small nest for himself.

"All you care about is saving your precious Isabella. Y'all don't care about me. Nobody does,except for Gareth,Scheroder,and even Lucy. They cared." Richard wallowed in sorrow as he sat down on a nearby rock before he continued "I miss them. I mean Lucy said all that mean stuff about me every single day and I did say I was glad she was gonna he executed,but I do kinda miss it."

Woodstock overhearing the conversation,decided to take a little bit of pity on Richard and smiled as he flew over to him and sat on top of his head to which Richard remarked "At least you're becoming tolerant of me." Galavant however ignored Richard's moping and stared off into the clouds as he said to himself "I'm trying Isabella. I'll get to you guys,I promise."

* * *

Nighttime soon came at the royal palace and Isabella was once again staring out the window in her white sleeping garments as the full moon hung over the ocean. However her hopeful staring would be sharply interrupted when she heard the locks of the door disengage and she quickly turned around to be greeted by Vincenzo,Linus,Scheroder,Sally,Marcie,Lucy,and Fifi.

"Hi there Isi. I was wondering if you could use some music to calm your nerves,what with you escaping your prison and all." Scheroder happily greeted the princess as he carried his toy piano in his arms to which Isabella politely declined "That won't be necessary Scheroder."

"You asked to see me my lady?" Vincenzo asked as the doors slowly shut behind them,and Vincenzo suddenly continued much quieter and confused "I thought you'd already escaped. What are you still doing here?"

"Yeah I thought you would have taken your chances." Linus added in confusion as well to which Marcie added "Something like this takes a lot of planning Linus. I don't think something like this should be rushed."

"I haven't left yet because I wanted to say goodbye to all my friends,and there's also something I have to give to y'all first." Isabella explained her reasoning for not leaving yet before she unwrapped a necklace that was around her neck that sported a golden amulet that housed a blood red diamond."

"It's the amulet of Valencia. It was given to me at my brith,and I've worn it everyday since then. It's helped me through some dark times and-what?" Isabella suddenly stopped and asked when she saw that the others looked slightly confused to which Vincenzo replied "Well nothing,it's just everyday you've worn it. I don't think I've ever seen it before."

"I haven't seen that before either,have you been hiding it?" Sally asked in confusion as well to which Isabella replied "No,I've had it every day since I was born."

"Well that's certainly weird." Vincenzo remarked in intrigue as Isabella clarified things more specifically "I mean I do take it off every now and then,but maybe y'all are thinking of one of those times."

"Mm no I saw plenty of you when we were in that dungeon with the other dog,the round headed kid,and the bird. And also on the way from Valencia when we went through security at the border,we had to put all our stuff in that basket." Vincenzo continually insisted since he was dead sure that he never saw the amulet before to which Lucy retorted in frustration "Don't remind me of that."

"The dungeon or the border?" Vincenzo asked to which Lucy exclaimed "Both!" and Isabella broke up the argument "They both sucked and I've always worn it okay? Look,the point is,it's special to me,and I want you guys to give it to my parents as a way for you and them to remember me by."

"We'll do it Isi." Lucy reassured Isabella that they would give her parents the amulet to which Vincenzo asked "When do you leave?" and Isabella replied "Tomorrow,I was gonna try and get us some drinks as a small going away party,but I found out that the horns will sound the changing of the guard at the exact same time,and that's also the perfect time for me to escape. Do you guys think I'll have enough time?"

"Oh definitely. The changing of the guard is ridiculously elaborate." Vincenzo replied in confidence to which Linus suggested "We can find some way to distract the guards if you want? I mean Lucy can…...negotiate with them for a few moments or Marcie could whip up another potion."

"It's surpisngly fun making potions,you should come down to the alchemy lab sometime." Marcie happily suggested as she sat on Isabella's bed and looked at some of the room decorations.

"Perfect. Thanks you guys,for everything. I know I found some of y'all annoying during our trip to Valencia,but I'd be lying through my teeth if I said you weren't some of the best friends I could ever have. I just wish Charlie Brown,Sidney,Snoopy and Woodstock were here to see me off." Isabella remarked as Linus and the others started to get a little teary eyed at the thought that this was potentially the last time they'd see Isabella,and even Fifi walked up to Isabella and let her pet her for a few moments before she continued "Galavant and I only had a single kiss,but soon I'll be holding onto him,and not just in memory."

 _ **Isabella:** It was the world's best kiss,and it was utter bliss. Though it was moister than I thought it would be._

 _ **Galavant:** It was the world's best kiss,save for the awkwardness. And how we fit,which I admit,felt sort of weird to me._

 _ **Isabella And Galavant:** And in my dreams I still can taste it. Slightly yeasty. Oddly musty. Distance and time have not erased it,I wouldn't change a single thing. I wouldn't change a single thing._

 _It was an awful kiss,kind of a total miss. Clumsy and forced,way too much teeth,messy and wet. Far from the world's best kiss,still I can tell you this,it was a kiss I won't forget._

* * *

The next morning soon came after a wonderful night's sleep for all of them,and Isabella slowly started to wake up in her bed after the crowing of a rooster rung through the palace,only to be met with a strange sight. Vincenzo and only Vincenzo was still standing by her bed with a frustrated look on his face as Isabella asked in confusion "Have you been there all night?"

"You never handed me the damn amulet." Vincenzo frustratingly replied due to lack of well deserved sleep as Isabella apologized "Oh. Right. Sorry." and handed him the amulet before he headed out the room with an annoyed scowl.

"What a dumbass I am." Isabella thought to herself in shock and dumbfoundedness as she slowly got out of the bed and stared out the window once more.

"Just you wait Galavant,I'll come find you,and we'll save Charlie Brown and Sidney and live happily ever after. I promise."


	20. Chapter 20: Operation Set In Stone

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 20: Operation Set In Stone

As it was another new day in Valencia,Charlie Brown and Sidney were in the throne room and patiently waiting for Gareth and Madelena to come on in so they could start the day. Sidney seemed to be holding a brown scroll in his hand and Charlie Brown was busy eyeing one of the new paintings of Gareth's that hung above the fireplace. The painting in question was of two dogs jousting in an open field and Charlie Brown chuckled before he remarked "I'm surprised Snoopy didn't try that out when we were at the jousting tournament,another alter ego he could have made up in his head." to which Sidney sighed "It feels just like yesterday since we were riding the countryside and eagerly wanting to see what lied up ahead."

"You know if we're gonna be living here for now on,why don't we try to get the king and queen on our good side? Might as well try to make the best of it." Charlie Brown asked slightly more serious as he took his eyes off the painting and glared at Sidney before he replied "Well the best thing we can do right now is do what we're told,remember any mess could cost us our head."

"Definitely." Charlie Brown nervously gulped at the thought before they suddenly heard the voice of Madelena call out from behind as she and Gareth entered the throne room "So,Brett,Blockhead,what's on the schedule for today?" to which Sid corrected her "Uh it's Sid and Chuck your…..highness." Madelena however ignored the two servants and merely sat on the throne with Gareth as Sidney brushed their name pronunciation aside and opened the scroll and stated "You have a nine o'clock review of the troops followed by a noon burning of poets,then leeches and bleeding at five." to which Charlie Brown added "Oh and don't forget the 7 o'clock dungeon and chimney sweeps as well as the nine o'clock foot massages."

"Ugh five o'clock leeches and bleeding? Why do we always schedule it so late?" Madelena shrugged and groaned out of dread to which Gareth suggested "Well why don't we just skip it? I mean I know it's within the 24-hour cancellation period,but who cares?" and Madelena remarked in a slimy voice "Wicked. Perhaps you are the guy ruthless enough to help me invade all seven realms."

"Subtle foreshadowing is subtle." Charlie Brown whispered to Sidney before Madelena noticed the painting above the fireplace and asked in disgusted awe as she got out of the throne "I'm sorry what…...what is that above the fireplace?" to which Gareth replied "Oh that is Dogs Jousting,I thought that now I'm the official king I'd put some of me own personal touches around the throne room."

"It's nice." Madelena smiled and complimented the painting and its contents as Gareth happily agreed "Yeah it's great ain't it?" However Madelena was lying straight through her teeth and slowly walked away from the throne before she whispered to Charlie Brown and Sidney "Throw it in the moat." to which Charlie Brown mumbled "Aww,I liked that painting."

* * *

Meanwhile Galavant and his group had managed to find themselves at a fair in a nearby town,where there were plenty of street performers,games,petting zoos,and ways to get some food as Snoopy exclaimed in excitement "You smell that? That's the smell of Heaven boys!" to which Woodstock added "I feel like I haven't eaten anything in days,aside from berries and worms. I hate worms."

"Oh,pre-renaissance pleasure fair. So fun!" Richard chuckled at the display before he suddenly gasped "They've got Whack A Serf. We have to play." before Galavant sternly refused "No,no. Just give me your boots so I can take them to the cobbler. I want to get out of here." Snoopy and Woodstock awed in disappointment as Richard got a frown on his face and jokingly remarked "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the dirt." to which Galavant apologized "I'm sorry,I actually didn't sleep very well. I dreamt a very upsetting musical number. I just want to keep moving….why don't you and them have some fun here? I have a feeling this is gonna take a while anyway." before Snoopy and Woodstock cheered and hugged Galavant very tightly.

"Or maybe I'll just take you two with me with how clingy y'all are." Galavant threatened to take Snoopy and Woodstock with him to which they instantly let go of him and got red in the face as they clinged onto Richard's leg with nervous smiles. Galavant then proceeded to head off to search for the local cobbler as Snoopy and Woodstock let go of Richard's leg and Snoopy remarked "Gee I never thought he'd be scary and that this guy would be someone we'd want to stay with." to which Richard stated "All right fellas,let's have some damn fun here." Richard and the others then started to walk around the fairgrounds in the hopes of finding something fun to do,and thankfully they found one very quick as Richard spotted what appeared to be a white unicorn in the petting zoo and he remarked out of shock "A unicorn. No way."

"I thought unicorns only existed in fairy tales and songs." Snoopy thought to himself as he and Woodstock followed Richard to the petting zoo,and it seemed that the unicorn was already taking a liking to Richard as it started to walk towards him anxiously to which he happily awed "Oh,oh aren't you gorgeous? Oh hello." The unicorn then proceeded to lick Richard all over the face and neck as he petted the horse like a gleeful child,and even Snoopy and Woodstock climbed on top of the man and joined in.

"He sure does seem nice." Woodstock remarked as he decided to fly on top of the unicorn's head to which Snoopy agreed "Yeah if only he wasn't stuck here and he could give us a ride." Once Richard was able to get himself free of the unicorn's affection,he turned to the man running the petting zoo and asked "Excuse me animal person. How do you know this is a real unicorn?" to which the man replied "Easy. Unicorn's are drawn to children and those who are pure of body."

"What's that mean "pure of body"? Richard asked out of intrigue as he continued to pet the unicorn to which the man clarified "Those who have never been with a lady." Richard instantly stopped petting the unicorn and Snoopy and Woodstock gasped at the revelation as Richard got a frown on his face and tried to deny his pure body while he backed away "Yeah well this is obviously a fake unicorn because believe you me I've been with plenty of-"

Richard and his lying would frankly be cut off when the unicorn seemed to follow him wherever he went,the man running the zoo started to intently stare Richard down as the king nervously excused himself "I got to go." to which Snoopy and Woodstock followed him. Once the trio was a little ways from the petting zoo and the reminder of Richard's pure body,they suddenly heard the frustrated voice of Galavant call out to them from the side "Can y'all believe his boots are gonna take all day? Bloody artisans." to which Snoopy groaned and Woodstock asked "Well if we're gonna be here all day,what do you say we find something to eat? I'm starving."

Snoopy and Woodstock then tried to sneak off to find themselves some food,but Galavant noticed their escape attempt and halted them "I know you two are hungry,I'm starving too. We'll get something to eat real soon." before Richard asked "What's the matter big G? Something's different about you,you're still all "I've got to get to Isabella and my unofficial kids." but today it's much more "Mwah."

"You want to know?" Galavant asked slightly more annoyed as he continued "We haven't been together for weeks and months,and if I'm honest me and Isabella have really only had one romantic moment together. I mean,what if it wasn't enough?"

"You're still worried about the crappy kiss." Richard called out Galavant's lovestruck nervousness and assumed his worries as Snoopy made gross kissy noises and faces to which Galavant stammered "My crap-what are you talking about?"

"The kiss with her in Valencia before you got knocked out. I heard it was terrible….like the worst." Richard chuckled at the thought of Galavant and Isabella's kiss to which Snoopy slightly disagreed "Hey for a starter it was passable.' and Woodstock added "Yeah,and it was kinda cute looking back at it. I just wish Gareth didn't smack him with a bed,real mood killer."

Galavant started to sarcastically chuckle at the thought before he got a much more stern look on his face and asked "Who told you that? Was it you two?" before he pointed to Snoopy and Woodstock as they nervously shook their heads and got red in the face.

"No it was Gareth on the beach when you were unconscious. We were all cracking up about it,apparently it was the talk of the dungeon." Richard corrected Galavant and his assumptions as he was starting to crack up at the seems,but he soon noticed that Galavant was looking more and more depressed as Snoopy and Woodstock tried to comfort him to which Richard suggested "Oh come on now,if you're that worried about it I've got just the solution….a fortune teller."

Richard then pointed to a nearby sign next to a tent that read in fancy letters from top to bottom "Edwin The Magnificent. Fortunes Told. Questions Answered. Mysteries Resolved." before the unicorn mysteriously appeared by Richard's side to which he made up a lie "I do not know why he's doing this." before he whispered to Snoopy and Woodstock "Please do not say anything to him."

* * *

The changing of the guard had finally come and as a result,there were no gaurds to be found in the palace,Isabella's one and only chance to escape forever had finally arrived. As she was about to use the key Lucy and the others got for her the other night,she took a deep breath as she stared at the golden key in the palm of her hand "Okay,first I get out of here,save Charlie Brown and Sidney,then find Galavant. You got this Isi."

Soon the door to her room started to slowly and quietly creak open as she nervously peaked her head from behind it to thankfully see that no guards were present at all,she slowly closed the door and had managed to run a good few feet before she heard the voice of Harry call out from behind "Yoo-hoo!" Isabella then turned around to see that Harry was about to enter the room through a silhouette behind some of the doors as he continued "Here I come! You can't hide from me!"

Isabella was hypnotized by fear and nervousness at the thought that she may get discovered and thus couldn't move,however she would thankfully yet oddly be pulled away by a mysterious figure and pulled into a corner before she could be discovered. Once she regained her posture and was able to move properly,she realized that the person who grabbed her was the jester,along with the peanuts gang too as she gasped quietly "Jester,Linus,Lucy what are y'all doing?" to which the Jester replied "We're playing hide and seek with Prince Harry."

"We decided to tag along,it's pretty fun in a giant palace like this." Linus added quietly to which Peppermint Patty stated in her typical competitive voice "Yeah and we're gonna lose if you don't keep quiet."

"I got this Patty." The jester confidently reassured the girl before he turned to back to Isabella and asked her "Okay then what are you doing?" before Lucy replied "She's trying to escape,this place is a madhouse,and I thought Madelena and Richy were insane when it comes to politics." to which Isabella added slightly more nervous "Yes and I have to get to the front gate so I can sneak out during the changing of the guard."

"Good idea,that ceremony's ridiculously elaborate." The jester thankfully showed support of Isabella's escape plan before Marcie added "So elaborate that any rat could sneak in or out,anyway I made you a spare knockout potion,just in case." before she handed Isabella an ocean blue potion and the jester complimented the girl "Nice use of precautions Marcie,anyway you should come with me,I've been playing hide and seek for weeks now I know the place pretty well,but tread lightly,for we cannot get caught. I hate being hit."

Isabella,the jester,and the peanuts gang then proceeded to sneak their way through the palace while avoiding any of the higher ups or any of the guards who somehow weren't at the changing ceremony. While they continued to make good progress and sneak through the Arabian inspired hallways and architecture,Sally,who was at the far end of the group,asked Isabella quietly "Isabella?" to which Isabella whispered "Yeah Sally?"

"Before or after you look for Galavant,could you please try to save my brother? I don't think he can survive that long all by himself,even with Sidney." The group then stopped in their tracks as Isabella stood up and reassured her "It was the first thing I thought of doing Sally. I'll find him,I promise." to which the group sat in silence for a few moments before Lucy got a determined look on her face and stated "I'm coming with you."

The entire group gasped at Lucy's sudden desire to join Isabella on her quest as Linus asked bewildered "What are you doing Lucy? I'd thought you wanted to be as far away from Valencia as possible." to which Peppermint Patty agreed "Yeah,I sure don't wanna go back there with that crazy lady running things now."

"Yeah that's kinda the point." Lucy retorted before she continued "Madelena has royally messed with us for a long time. She was okay with me and Scheroder being there even when she knew she kidnapped us,she cut me out of her plan to overthrow Richard and make Valencia half-way decent for once despite it seeming like that was a lie too,and now she's keeping Charlie Brown and that Sid guy hostage. Are we really just gonna sit here and do nothing while our friends are being held there? Because I'm not."

The entire group was now staring at Lucy in awe and bewilderment as Linus stammered "Lucy…...I don't know about this-"

"I'm going too." Peppermint Patty suddenly interrupted and agreed to join Lucy as she joined Lucy and Isabella at the front before Linus gasped and Marcie also joined "Well if you're going sir then I might as well come too." to which Sally also joined as well "I'm going as well."

Fifi also barked quietly and joined them up front,but mainly for the possibility of seeing Snoopy again after being away from him for so long,leaving only Linus,Violet,Patty,and Scheroder behind as Linus face palmed and groaned "Oh what the heck,I can't stop y'all. I guess I'll come along." before he joined the others at the front.

Violet,Patty,and Scheroder didn't seem to show any interest in coming along,and it was hard to blame them considering how long they were in Valencia for as Scheroder got red in the face and apologized "I'm sorry you guys,I just don't think I can go back there." and Violet and Patty nodded their heads with a slight hint of guilt.

"Whatever,you guys stay here. Plus I think the 7 of us plus Galavant,Snoopy,Woodstock,and Richy are more than enough." Lucy surprisingly agreed to let Scheorder and the other two stay behind as they all silently cheered and Sally happily exclaimed "Let's get our friends back!" before the jester panicked when he heard distant footsteps behind them "I hear someone coming,let's move."

* * *

Meanwhile Galavant and his group entered the mysterious tent that supposedly had a real fortune teller inside as they soon laid they're eyes on an old man with a white beard,and a red cloak with golden emblems embedded on it playing with a crystal ball.

"Hopefully he can tell us somewhere where we can get something to eat." Snoopy thought to himself before Richard cleared his throat and greeted the man "Hello great one." before the man looked up and stood up as he greeted back and introduced himself "I am Edwin The Magnificent."

"You know if you have to call yourself that,you're probably not." Woodstock mocked the man's over the top name as Richard greeted Edwin once again "Hello Edwin The Magnificent. I-"

"I know exactly who you are." Edwin interrupted Richard's introduction before he continued "You are Richard,the king from the north…...with your friend Galavant." as the travelers gasped at his knowledge of them before Snoopy and Woodstock cleared their throats hoping for some recognition to which Edwin looked down at them and continued "And of course who can forget their companions Snoopy and Woodstock,with the former being known as The Masked Marvel and the world's greatest…...well everything."

Snoopy and Woodstock got red in the face due to the admiration they received as Galavant remarked in awe "That was actually really impressive." and Richard added "He called us friends. I'm sure you know we're on a quest to return me to my kingdom,return Galavant to his lady love and his kids who may or may not be waiting for him it's sort of a long distance thing,and whatever Snoopy and Woodstock want to do."

"Ugh,those things rarely work out." Edwin groaned at the mention of a long distance relationship as Galavant polietly objected "No,no it can." to which Edwin insisted "Very rare indeed,sir down."

Galavant and Richard then proceeded to sit down in the two available chairs as Snoopy sat on Galavant's head and Woodstock flew on top of Richard's shoulder before Edwin dramatically stated "Let me tell you your fortune. Pick a number."

"Uh seven." Galavant anxiously picked the number seven as Snoopy and Woodstock watched with excitement to which Edwin suddenly shouted "Seven!" as he rose up and dropped two very light smoke bombs. The others were of course shocked and startled by Edwin's sudden spaz attack before he started to count with a folded piece of paper with numbers written on it "1,2,3,4,5,6,7." Once he reached the number seven he left the paper open as he slowly asked Galavant "Choose a color."

Galavant was starting to realize that this was obviously a scam and not a real fortune teller as he sighed out of disappointment and reluctantly obliged "Blue." to which Edwin folded the paper once again as he spelled out the word "B-L-U-E." Galavant and his group were left in complete silence and disappointment as Snoopy had already fallen asleep out of boredom and Woodstock thought to himself "Yeah you are the farthest thing away from magnificent sir."

However their little session would be interrupted when they suddenly heard a repetitive jingle come from the corner as Snoopy woke up from his very short lived nap. Apparently the jungle it was coming from Edwin's staff that was sitting in the corner,and sitting on top the staff was another crystal ball that was now starting to glow as Edwin apologized for the interruption "Oh,uh,uh,forgive me. Uh,I'm sorry." before he grabbed the staff to see what it was doing.

"Yes? Yes? What is it?" Edwin whispered into the crystal ball before what sounded like a woman's voice called out to him "Edwin,you need to pick up the children." to which Edwin replied in a slight panic "I-I'm working. Can you pick them up from school?"

"Like I have the time?"

"Yes yes I know what you do is a job too of course."

"See you tonight."

"Y-Yes before dinner."

"Love you honey."

"Love you too." Edwin then ended his call as he turned off the crystal ball and apologized once again as he put away the staff "I'm so sorry,sometimes I wish I'd never got a thing for communicating with a person from another realm no matter how far away." Galavant's eyes then started to widen out of shock and surprise,for it seemed that he had got an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile the changing of the guard in Hortensia had started and one of the palace guards shouted from atop the red palace walls "Commence with the changing of the guard!" to which the guards down below proceeded to do so in a very elaborate way while Isabella and the gang snuck their way past.

 _It's the changing of the guard! Huh! The changing of the guard! Huh! Yea for Hortensia! It's time to change the guard! Hortensia! Hortensia! Yippee-yay hurray!_

Once Isabella and the others managed to sneak past the guards and their ridiculous ceremony,Isabella turned towards the jester and thanked him for the help "Thanks so much for this." to which the jester replied "No thank you. It's been great spending time with an adult,honestly I think y'all are making a good move,it's getting really weird here."

"Yeah I'd say." Linus agreed as he gave the ceremony a quick glance before they heard the voice of Harry call out from behind "Olly olly oxen free!" to which the jester sighed "Oh crap,got to go. Good luck with the rescue mission you guys!" before he ran off to continue his game of hide and seek with Harry.

"Ok,let's go." Isabella told the peanuts gang before they proceeded to continue their search for the way out,with Scheorder,Patty,and Violet following them so they could see them off.


	21. Chapter 21: Betrayal!

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 21: Betrayal?!

While Isabella and the Peanuts gang continued to successfully sneak their way through the palace with the help of the jester and Isabella's own sense of direction,Gwynn and Vincenzo were busy in their small little kitchen and practicing some cooking,with Isabella's amulet sitting on a nearby table.

However Gwynn and Vincenzo would be confused and startled when the red amulet started to glow bright red in spermatic intervolves and emulate the same jingle that Edwin's staff did at the fair as Gwynn remarked in confusion "Freaky." before Vincenzo sat down the hot water pot and asked "What do we do?" to which Gwynn suggested with a hint of uncertainty "Answer it?"

The couple slowly and caustically headed over to the still ringing amulet and Vincenzo slowly picked up the jewel before a zing sound could be heard,and the ringing stopped as Vincenzo answered it in a confused voice "Isabella's amulet,chef speaking."

"Isabella?" The voice of Galavant suddenly and excitedly replied through the amulet,for he was actually using Edwin's magic staff to try and call Isabella through her amulet as Snoopy and Woodstock got curious looks on their faces and got up close to the amulet along with Galavant. Immediately after Galavant asked for some kind of response from Isabella,they would suddenly hear the crinkling of static followed by a close up image of Vincenzo as Galavant replied "Oh my god you look terrible." to which Snoopy gagged at the sight.

"Sir Galavant,Snoopy,Woodstock,it's me the chef." Vincenzo ecstatically greeted the knight when he realized who was calling him and Gwynn as Galavant gave a sigh of relief "Oh thank god." and Snoopy exclaimed as he waved his paw in front of the amulet "Hey!" before Galavant told the dog "Yes Snoopy he knows you're here,anyway why have you got Isabella's amulet? She never takes it off."

Vincenzo however was still confused by everyone's insistence that Isabella never took off her amulet and kindly disagreed "Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure today is the first time I've seen it." to which Gwynn agreed "I agree,I think it's new." and Galavant disagreed slightly more sternly "Yeah well you're both wrong,but it doesn't matter. I'm coming to Valencia to rescue you and the others."

Vincenzo and Gwynn however seemed to show no reaction at this news despite the fact that they were all in Hortensia aside from Charlie Brown and Sidney as Snoopy rolled his eyes and thought to himself "Wow what does it take to impress you?" to which Galavant also brought attention to the uncomfortable silence "Really? No reaction? I thought that was a pretty heroic statement."

However it turned out that the crystal ball was in actuality frozen as the crinkling of static could be heard once more and Vincenzo asked admits it "Uh,hello? Did you say something then? You fro-froze up. We couldn't hear you."

"Sometimes it does that. Hold it up,you'll get a better signal." Edwin quietly explained the sudden interruptions and suggested that they to hold up the staff as Galavant did so with the help of Snoopy and Woodstock and asked the couple "Hello? Can you hear me? Can-"

"There he is. Hi again!" The newly unfroze Gwynn happily interrupted Galavant's babbling as Snoopy groaned and thought to Woodstock "Gee I hope stuff like this gets better in the future." to which Woodstock confidently stated "Of course they will,better technology will always equal better results."

"Yes look I need to talk to Isabella and the others." Galavant anxiously told the couple to which Richard joined in "He's worried about their kiss." as Galavant asked in a panic "Wait why would you say that? They don't need to know that. Look I-I might've just gotten it in my head it wasn't that great."

"You're right to worry." Vincenzo kidney confirmed Galavant's worries about the kiss as Gwynn agreed at the same time "It was pretty bad sir." to which Woodstock rolled his eyes and disagreed "Well I didn't think it was that bad."

* * *

Galavant's confirmed suspicions would however be cut short when Richard took the staff and ecstatically greeted his former chef "Hello little man who used to bring me my food! Are Gareth,Lucy and Schroeder there? I would very much like to speak with them." before he concealed the ball with his hand and whispered to the others "They are my best pals,I'm sure they're worried sick about me." to which Vincenzo regretfully bid bad news to Richard "Um sire I...I have some bad news."

"Hmm?" Richard nervously asked for clarification as Vincenzo continued while Richard got a distraught look on his face "He took the throne. He went and hooked up with Madelena,the ultimate act of betrayal. He's now the king. He makes you look like an ass-ass-ass-ass-ass-ass-ass-ass-ass-ass-astronomical leader by comparison."

"Aww man. That's cold." Snoopy surprisingly showed sympathy for Richard's betrayal and patted him on the back as Richard asked bewildered "Gareth betrayed me?" to which Vincenzo sadly replied "Big time." before Richard continued in a panic "Wait-wait what about Lucy and Schroeder? Did she betray me again?"

"No my sire,we're all in Hortensia now. Well except for Charlie Brown and Sidney,unfortunately Gareth took and kept them right before we left." Vincenzo replied and clarified things to Richard as Galavant perked up and exclaimed "Wait what?! Chuck and Sid are still there?" to which Gwynn replied sadly "Unfortunately yes,who knows what they're doing to them." and Snoopy and Woodstock gasped at the mention.

"It is a most tragic outcome indeed,but now the rest of us are now in Hortensia,and Princess Isabella is being forced to marry her cousin." Vincenzo provided an update on what was going on in their group as Snoopy and Woodstock gagged at the idea and Gwynn added "It's gross!" to which Edwin agreed "Oh,that is weird."

Galavant however wasn't gonna let this whole marriage thing slide and anxiously took back the staff as he stated "Now-now listen I need to speak to Isabella and the others immediately." to which Vincenzo regretfully declined "Um,sorry I don't have them right now. Can they return?",but Galavant wasn't through yet and sternly commanded them as he got up close to the crystal ball "Now you go and get them."

Richard however was still completely distraught by Gareth's betrayal as he remarked in awe and bewilderment "I cannot believe Gareth would do this,and that's counting the time Lucy tried to kick me out with Madelena. Did they even care?" to which Snoopy and Woodstock showed sympathy for the man and comforted him with a small hug as Richard smiled and remarked "I'm starting to remember why I liked dogs so much." before Snoopy shot him a quick smile. However their touching little moment would be cut off when the snorting of a horse could suddenly be heard behind them and Richard opened up the curtain behind him to reveal that it was the same unicorn from before.

"Would you get out of here?" Snoopy told the unicorn in an aggravated tone of voice as Richard got an annoyed look on his face and growled "I'm going for a walk." before he angrily stormed out of the tent.

* * *

While Galavant was anxiously waiting for Vincenzo and Gwynn to put Isabella and the others on the ball,he noticed that Snoopy and Woodstock seemed to be chatting with each other in the corner since Richard had stormed off and left them to be alone. It was then and there that Galavant got an idea as he sat down the staff and asked Edwin,who was busy messing around with some cards "Hey,you. Do you happen to have a spell of some sort that can let me and Richard understand them. It's just that we've been with them for so long that we kinda need someone else to talk too,because Richard can be a real mouth full sometimes." as he pointed over to the two animals.

Edwin starred at the duo for a few moments before he obliged with a groggy tone of voice "Sure why not? Bird,dog,come over here!" as Snoopy and Woodstock perked up and slowly headed over to where Galavant and Edwin were.

Edwin slowly stood up from the chair he was sitting in and pulled out a long black magic wand he had from his back pocket and took a deep breath before he swished the wand around and loudly yelled "Animalicus talkilcus!" before four long beams of magic launched out of the tip of his wand and struck Galavant,Snoopy,Woodstock and even Richard who was far away from the tent by now in the chest. It was practically painless despite what the description would indicate as Richard questioned "I wonder what that was about."

Once Edwin put away his wand and sat back down to fiddle with some more cards,Galavant got a disappointed look on his face and stated thinking the spell didn't work "I don't really feel any different here." to which Snoopy agreed "Yeah me too." and Woodstock added "Why are we here again?"

However Galavant's eyes widened out of sheer shock and utter disbelief as his stomach churned violently and he slowly turned to the two animals before he stammered "Snoopy,Woodstock,d-did you just say something?" to which Snoopy asked back "Did you just understand us?"

"I-I-I think I...did." Galavant slowly but surely confirmed his and Snoopy's own suspicions as Woodstock quietly remarked "We can now talk to each other." before the trio started to slowly smile widely and exclaim all at once "We can talk!" before they all gave each other a big group hug as they all laughed hysterically,and Galavant even gave Snoopy a noogie as he exclaimed "Finally I have someone else to talk to!" Once they all let go of each other and tried to let this incredible groundbreaking moment sink in,Snoopy and Woodstock anxiously jumped up onto the table as they decided to have a celebration.

 **Snoopy:** _We can talk!_

 **Woodstock:** _We can talk!_

 **Snoopy and Woodstock:** _We can actually factually talk! Isn't it great? That we can-_

"No! No singing!" Galavant sternly interrupted their celebration song before they groaned and jumped off the table as Edwin agreed "Good. Can't stand these drive by singers." to which Galavant regretfully replied "Well we do have a habit for singing,I just don't want it now."

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle gates of Valencia,Charlie Brown and Sidney were busy hauling in a barrel full of Gareth's personal belongings to put inside the castle as Charlie Brown remarked admits the strain of the weight "Well it is nice to be let out of the castle for once,even if it's just to bring heavy stuff in." to which Sidney agreed nearly out of breath "I haven't gotten a hint of fresh air in weeks,makes me wonder how the others are doing in Hortensia."

Charlie Brown was about to curiously speculate on what the others were doing in Hortensia,but Gareth sternly cut them off as he grumbled "Shut your traps you dolts,now anyway I think the picture of me mum's gonna look great in the throne room don't you?" to which Sid agreed "Yeah."

They were just about to head inside the castle to start decorating and organizing the throne room,but Gareth stopped in his tracks when he noticed that his painting of the dogs jousting was thrown into the moat and effectively ruined as he angrily asked "Who threw my painting in the toilet?" only to receive no answer from Charlie Brown and Sidney.

Soon Gareth was angrily storming into the throne room with Charlie Brown and Sidney following behind him,and Madelena was relaxing on the throne until she saw the barrel of Gareth's belongings as she asked "What's all this?" only for him to command her "Move your feet love." as he yanked the blanket she was using right off her.

"That's irreplaceable! I killed the family of weavers who made it!" Madelena yelled in a panic as she immediately followed after him while he merely replied in a sarcastically playful tone "Well let's see what it looks like in the moat!" before he tossed it right out a window and into the moat down below as Madelena looked on in utter frustration.

"Ah a little wet,but I like it." Gareth playfully stated before Madelena angrily glared at him and growled "How dare you." to which he explained himself and his actions before he sat down in a chair "You made me king. So I can have my stuff in the throne room,and you can't toss it!"

Madelena however wasn't keen on giving Gareth his own rights despite him being the king and merely asked in a slimy voice "Oh really?" before she noticed that Sidney and Charlie Brown had brought in the barrel and decided to throw one of Gareth's skinned deer heads out the window as Charlie Brown whispered to Sidney "Oh no,I think I know where this is going."

"Fine." Gareth said in a deep and malicious voice as he stood up from the chair and continued "Its on." as both Charlie Brown and Sidney nervously gulped.

* * *

Soon Gareth and Madelena were actively throwing out each other's belongings right out the window and into the moat such as vases,pots,more paintings,glasses,and much more more as the people in and outside the castle looked on in confusion. However it soon seemed that Charlie Brown and Sidney were on the chopping block as Madelena grabbed them both by the arms and was about to throw them out as well.

Charlie Brown and Sidney tried their hardest to resist her grip but Madelena was simply too strong for them both as she yelled "Stop resisting,this isn't about you!" to which Sidney yelled for help "Gareth!" and Charlie Brown added as well "Assistance please!"

"You're not throwing out my assistants!" Gareth yelled in a determined tone of voice as he grabbed Charlie Brown and Sidney's free arms and got into a straight up tug of war match with Madelena for at least a minute until Sidney yelled "Hold on!" and Charlie Brown added "Please calm down!"

Gareth and Madelena reluctantly stopped their tug of war match despite them still having angry and hateful looks in their eyes as Sidney continued "Killing us won't solve anything! You are just two people with very strong opinions! If this is gonna work you need to find some common ground. Just try please?" to which Charlie Brown added a little less panicked and more relieved "As someone who's been around Linus and Lucy for most of my life,I know full well what's it's like to hate someone close,but I also know what it's like to get along with them. You two need to get along,if you do,things will without a doubt workout out so much better."

Madelena and Gareth continued to stare at each other bitterly for a few more moments before they reluctantly let go of the two servants and tried to find some way to get along.

 **Gareth** : _I like living plainly,chains and leather mainly._

 **Madelena:** _I prefer a lavish suite._

"Go on." Sidney said calmly.

 **Madelena:** _I like eating lightly,vegan dinners nightly._

 **Gareth** : _I like meat with extra meat._

"You're not even trying." Sidney stated a little more frustrated.

 **Madelena:** _I'm deluxe to my silken undies._

 **Gareth:** _It's commando for me._

"Eww." Charlie Brown groaned in disgust.

 **Madelena:** _My ways clearly better._

 **Gareth:** _Boringer and deader._

 **Madelena and Gareth:** _Let's agree to disagree._

"Right not exactly what I had in mind,but not a bad start." Sidney stated in a cautiously optimistic voice as Charlie Brown added "Come on,you guys need to find a way to meet in the middle."

 **Madelena:** _I like drinking vino,preferably pinot._

 **Gareth:** _I prefer a keg of beer._

 **Madelena:** _I like getting randy,with whoever's_ _handy._

 **Gareth:** _I prefer a keg of beer._

 **Madelena:** _Long massages,long walks in sunsets._

 **Gareth:** _Beer,beer,beer,beer,beer,beer._

"Guys the rhyme scheme." Sidney groaned.

 **Madelena:** _Frankly you disgust me._

 **Gareth:** _You're no picnic trust me._

 **Madelena And Gareth:** _Let's agree to disagree._

"Maybe you're not getting the concept." Sidney suggested.

 **Madelena And Gareth:** _Just one of us can lead-_

 **Madelena:** _And that means me._

 **Gareth:** _Hell no._

 **Madelena:** _You want a piece of this?!_

 **Gareth:** _All right then._

 **Madelena:** _Fine!_

 **Madelena and Gareth:** _Let's_ _go!_

The two then proceeded to get into a short fist fight on the executioners stand which to make a long story short,Madelena ended up winning before they continued to stroll through the castle and tried to ignore each other.

 **Madelena:** _We will never get on together._

 **Gareth:** _Ditto obviously._

"Right there did you hear that? I think we finally-"

 **Gareth:** _God are they annoying._

 **Madelena:** _Positively cloying._

"Guys?"

 **Madelena:** _Why are they still talking?_

 **Gareth:** _Can it with the squawking! You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?_

 **Madelena:** _We're definitely syncing._

Because of how annoying Sidney and Charlie Brown were being,it gave both Richard and Madelena an idea as they eevilly starred at the two servants and Sid nervously remarked "You know what? I think it's time to seek outside help." and Charlie Brown added "Yeah,I think we'll just go." But Madelena and Gareth didn't even care and proceeded to slowly carry Charlie Brown and Sidney over to the window before they threw them out the window and into the moat as they both screamed in fear.

 **Madelena And Gareth:** _Let's agree to disagree!_

Once both Sid and Charlie Brown were out of their hair for the time being and soaking up in the moat,something strange started to happen,Madelena and Gareth finally agreed on something as the former excitedly remarked "Wow,that was so much fun." to which Gareth asked "Want to go and get some more? Throw them out as well?"

"Hells yeah." Madelena instantly agreed to join in on the fun as they both walked off to throw more servants into the moat,it seemed that love or even a small friendship was starting to blossom.


	22. Chapter 22: The Misunderstanding

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 22: The Misunderstanding

Isabella and the others were now just barely at the front gates of the royal palace,all they had to do was sneak past the remaining guards and Isabella and the others that were going would be free at last,no marrying Prince Harry,and they would be able to save Charlie Brown and Sidney from Valencia. However they would have to sneak past them quickly because the changing of the guard was about to come to an end,and Vincenzo had just now decided to try and get them on the amulet.

"You really had to pick THIS time to show us this chef?" Peppermint Patty quietly asked Vincenzo in an annoyed tone of voice as Marcie added slightly more nervous "We have to make this very quick,the changing of the guard could end any minute now." to which Lucy growled "If you cause us to lose our chance to escape,you'll be sorry."

"I'm sorry you guys I really am,but this is very important." Vincenzo apologized for the sudden interruption and halting of their escape plan as he handed Isabella the amulet,and she slowly held it up to reveal Galavant anxiously looking at her to which she gasped in absolute awe "Galavant?"

"Oh finally Isabella." Galavant gave a massive sigh of relief as Linus perked up and exclaimed in confusion as he got up close to the amulet "Sir Galavant! Is that you?" to which Galavant happily greeted him "Linus! There you are!"

"Hold on a second let me in!" Peppermint Patty ecstatically remarked before Isabella showed her the amulet as she exclaimed "Galavant! How are you doin'? I've been wanting to see you again for a long while! Marcie come over here!" to which Marcie got up close to the amulet as well and greeted the knight "It's a pleasure to see you again Sir,it's been a long time since the dungeon."

"Hold on a second you guys,I just want to see you all at once. Quick get in a group." Galavant happily and kindly told them as Isabella handed the amulet over to Vincenzo,and he slowly stepped back a little so the amulet could get a better view of them as they all got into a group.

"Now that's more like it! Patty,Marcie,Sally,Schroeder,Lucy,Linus,Fifi,other girls I don't know,I'm so glad you guys are safe!" Galavant ecstatically exclaimed in sheer joy before Snoopy and Woodstock quickly stole the staff and exclaimed "Hey!" to which the others and even Lucy happily cheered in unison "Snoopy! Woodstock!"

"You guys are alright!" Linus stated in awe as Snoopy and Woodstock laughed hysterically at the sight of seeing all their old friends again before Fifi happily barked over and over again at the sight of her true love to which Snoopy stopped laughing and started to blush intensely.

"Hey where's Richy?" Lucy asked in confusion when she noticed that Richard was completely absent as Scheroder quietly added "I have to admit,I do kinda wanna see him again. You know to see if he's changed or not." to which Galavant took back the staff and replied "Yeah well he's out taking a little walk,he has some masculinity problems that he needs to solve."

"Yep that's the same old Richy all right." Lucy chuckled and mocked Richard like she usually did as Sally's smile faded away and she timidly asked Galavant "Have you found my brother yet?" to which Galavant heroically replied "No,but I'm gonna go get him and bring him and Sid home,I promise." before Vincenzo handed Isabella back the amulet so she and Galavant could get some well deserved catching up.

"Oh my love,we're all so happy to see you." Isabella happily told her one true love before she continued much more nervously "My cousin Harry is forcing me to marry him." to which Galavant loudly replied "Isabella don't marry Harry it's gross! Don't do it my love I'm coming for you!"

However it seemed that Galavant's message wasn't exactly getting through to Isabella,for the amulet seemed to be completely frozen as Isabella sighed "It's frozen. What are you trying to say?" to which Vincenzo calmy suggested "Move it around a bit." and Scheroder added "There's so much we need to talk about,I especially wanna show him the new music I've learnt overtime."

Soon Isabella managed to finally regain control of the signal,it was still a little choppy due to a bad connection but it was still completely audible as Galavant's words finally came through "Isabella-ma-marry Harry. You're-you're gross. Not coming for you."

"What?" Isabella got confused by this sudden behavior coming from Galavant as Patty chuckled and retorted "Oh come on Galavant,you don't mean that. Marrying Harry is the last thing you'd want her to do." to which Isabella nervously agreed "Yeah she's right,you can't mean that. I love you,and I'll wait for you forever. I mean,I know our kiss wasn't so amazing but,we'll get it better next time."

Back in the tent,Galavant was hearing Isabella's words come out much clearer now despite the glitchy audio jump here and there,but due to a certain audio jump in particular,he heard the words "Our kiss-s-so amazing." as he smugly replied "Yep,I knew it."

However Isabella's amulet would freeze up once again as she nervously asked in a panic "Galavant? Can you hear me? What do I do?" to which Lucy retorted "Just smash it and it will work." as Linus kindly disagreed "No I don't think it will work like that Lucy.

Almost immediately after that,the amulet unfroze once more,but due to the continuous stuttering and glitches,it sounded like Galavant was angrily yelling at Isabella "Die-in a fart-brown cow!" as Isabella meekly asked "What?" and Violet angrily replied "Hey what's the big idea!" only for Galavant to not respond at all as it froze up once again.

"Yowsers,blunt." Vincenzo commented on this harsh display of words in a shocked tone of voice as Sally angrily added "This had better be a joke Galavant! And if it is,it's not very funny!"

While on Isabella's end it looked like Galavant was straight up dumping her,in actuality Galavant,Snoopy,Woodstock and Edwin were trying to push out a brown cow that had somehow gotten into the tent as Edwin groaned in disgust "God it's like we climbed into it." and Galavant added in confusion "I don't even understand how it got in here." to which Edwin regretfully clarified "Petting zoo."

"Ugh,just get outta here already!" Snoopy groaned in absolute exhaustion due to the cow's massive weight as Woodstock rhetorically asked "What is it with our luck with animals today? Can't we catch a break." to which Galavant replied in a strained tone of voice "Just….keep…..pushing….guys. Pee-yew! This is disgusting!" unaware that he was unintentionally speaking into the crystal ball as Isabella and the others heard the words "You're disgusting. You're disgusting. Move on. You cow." before the amulet shut off.

"Galavant? Galavant!" Patty angrily spoke into the amulet in the hopes of getting some sort of response from Galavant,but the connection had been entirely cut off as Linus tried to stay calm and suggested "Look everyone there has to be some sort of explanation to all this." to which Lucy retorted "Yeah there's an explanation for this alright,that Galavant just dumped Isabella."

"No this has to be a mistake-"

"She's right Linus." Isabella interrupted Linus's attempt to rationalize things before she continued on the near brink of tears "He doesn't love me." as she slowly dropped the amulet onto the stone floor,shattering it into countless pieces like her heart.

* * *

The rest of the peanuts gang was left in absolute shock and disbelief,for Galavant had just supposedly broken up with Isabella after she had been patienly waiting for him for weeks and weeks on end,it was hard to really blame them for thinking that as Sally disappointingly remarked "Wow,you think you know a guy." and Lucy added slightly angrier "What an absolute blockhead." to which Violet yelled "He could have been much nicer about it,he called her a cow. What a jerk."

"Well,we can sure get an explanation for this out of him when we find him. Come on let's go!" Lucy tried to lighten up the mood and sneak past the remaining guards so they could escape,but Isabella and the others didn't seem to follow her as the former whimpered "We're not going. I'm staying here." to which Lucy retorted bewildered "What? Lady you're so close,this is your last chance to get out of here."

"Yeah she's right. There has to be a logical explanation for this,we just have to go out and find him so we can figure it out." Linus surprisingly agreed with Lucy's idea to go out and find Galavant as Isabella merely kept silent for a few more moments before she started to slowly walk away from the gates and back to her room as she whimpered "I need to be alone."

"Wait. Isi." Marcie tried to call out to Isabella in the hopes to try and calm her down,but she merely ignored them and continued to walk to her room to be by herself as Scheroder regretfully whispered "I think we should let her be by herself for a while." to which Lucy thought to herself "Well I'm gonna find him. One way or another."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the renaissance fair,Richard was sitting alone by himself on a stone bench next to a tree stump that had a sword sticking out of it. Richard had a pretty rough day,he found out that his best Gareth betrayed him and became the king,and that he was being constantly humiliated by the fact that he was a virgin because of a unicorn that was constantly following him around.

Richard gave a deep dissapointed breath before he heard the grunting of a horse behind him as he turned around to see the unicorn once again,his depression had now faded away into pure anger and hatred as he stood up and growled "Oh that is it. I've had it with you! I've had it with being embarrassed and with betrayal and with heartache. I am a king for god's sakes! I am a king!" before he saw the tree stump and ripped the sword clean right out of it.

The unicorn neighed in fear at the sight of a sword as Richard coldly intimated the creature "Now back off,or I swear I will make you into a none-icorn." to which the unicorn slowly walked away to never bother Richard again. Once the unicorn was gone from sight,Richard threw down the sword and sat down on the bench once again for a few more moments before Galavant,Snoopy and Woodstock came by and sat down as Galavant showed sympathy for the man and stated "Look,Richard we're sorry about Gareth." to which Richard scoffed and asked "Oh what do y'all care."

"Well I do know a thing or two about betrayal...and it sucks. Real bad." Galavant replied as Richard got confused and asked "Please when have you ever been betrayed?" to which Snoopy and Woodstock facepalmed at such a question before Galavant scoffed "Uhhh,okay just off the top of my head,when you kidnapped Madelena and then she chose you over me,or when you literally forced Isabella to betray me and the others."

"Yeah he's right. He does know a thing or two." Snoopy nonchalantly agreed with Galavant as Richard reluctantly accepted it "Right that. And that-whaaaaaaaaaaa.",for he had just realized that Snoopy was directly talking to him to which the dog burst out into laughter and remarked "I knew that was the way you were gonna react! Point for point!" before Woodstock gleefully added "You guys are too predictable sometimes."

"You too!? And what do you mean predictable?" Richard exclaimed at the discovery that Woodstock could talk as well before he quickly turned to Galavant and frantically asked "Do-do you see this Gal? They're talking!" to which Galavant got slightly annoyed and replied "Yes I know they're talking,it was a spell Edwin cast while you were out and raging some hormones. I just thought we could use some more people to talk to and…..voila."

Richard was now left in absolutely silence and awe at the revelation as he intently starred at Snoopy and Woodstock before the two started to snicker at the display to which Snoopy remarked "Look at him he doesn't even know what to say." before Richard snapped at them "Oh would you two stop it!"

Snoopy and Woodstock soon stopped their childish giggling as they were now left in complete silence for a few more moments before Richard sighed "I just don't know what I'm gonna do without Gareth." to which Galavant tried to show some support "I think you'll just figure it out. Come on,let's get your boots and get you back to your kingdom." before they all got up and started to head off. But not before Galavant took notice of the sword and asked confused "Where'd you get the sword?" as Snoopy and Woodstock oohed at the sight of it to which Richard clarified "Oh,uh,someone left it in the stump. Finders keepers right?"

"Yeah,fair enough. Gonna name it?" Galavant asked out of curiosity as the group started to slowly walk away from the stump and get Richard's shoes to which he giddily replied "Oh that's a good idea. What about "Dawn Breaker?" Or how about "Mr Stabby?" Now that's more descriptive than "Dawn Breaker",unaware that on the tree stump behind them,there was a faded plaque that read "The Hero Sword. To be Drawn By The One True King."

* * *

Back in Hortensia however,Isabella was still distraught and utterly heartbroken by Galavant's supposed breakup with her as she slowly walked through the palace halls and back to her room as she reflected on their one and only kiss.

 **Isabella:** _How could I ever think he'd love me? All that waiting,all for nothing. He wasn't ever thinking of me,and we were never meant to be._

 _We had a single kiss,no need to reminisce,and now it's gone,fading away,over and yet,if not the world's best kiss,still it was one I'll miss,and it's the only one we'll get._

Suddenly in Isabella's clouded and empty mind,her room in the palace didn't seem like much a prison anymore.

* * *

Sometime later,Galavant and his group of travelers were finally on the verge of reaching Richard's kingdom as the former king of Valencia happily thanked his companions accordingly "Finally,my kingdom. Thank you guys so much. Could've done without the forced death march but thank you nonetheless." to which Snoopy stretched out his arms and replied "Hey it's been a long,long journey here but,you really aren't so bad after all."

"Yeah I mean,you've tried to kill me and our friends but….you've honestly changed a lot since then. You're a good friend Richard." Woodstock calmly added as he perched himself on top of Richard's shoulder before the latter replied "Thanks you two,I knew it was gonna be the hardest to win you over but….it was worth it in the end." to which Galavant asked the newly reformed Richard "What are you gonna do now then?"

"Uh,it's been a tough year. I lost my wife,my best friend,my brother tried to kill me. I really just wanna curl up in my room and eat like a thousand pounds of cake and just let my people adore me. You?"

"I am going to raise an army,rescue Isabella and the others,and get these little rascals back to their owner." Galavant explained his plans to Richard and the other two before he tickled Snoopy's neck as the dog was pinned on the ground due to uncontrolable laughter. Richard however got confused by this and questioned "Wait what? I thought they were your pets?" to which Galavant stopped tickling Snoopy as the dog clarified while he stood up "No,we just came along because Gareth forced us too. The round headed kid is my owner."

"Round headed who?" Richard asked for clarification on who the round headed kid was as Galavant scoffed and replied "He means Charlie Brown...or Chuck as I call him. The kid with the yellow shit and the zigzag?" to which Richard stayed silent for a few moments before he remarked "Sorry doesn't ring a bell to me,you know I really should throw a big party when this is all over,because I am feeling bad for all that stuff I've done,especially to Lucy and Schroeder,I need to make it up to them somehow."

"Hey make sure I'm invited alright." Snoopy said before Richard reassured him and Woodstock "Yes of course you will be invited,but anyway about the thing with Isabella,I'm going to give you whatever you need: my army,my fastest ships,sharpest horses,my-I'm sorry." Richard suddenly slowed down and soon stopped talking before he continued "I swear to god my castle was….right here."

All it took was one clear look at the ground below them to realize that Richard's castle was completely gone,because the imprints on the ground could clearly indicate that there was once a massive stone castle right there as Richard nervously remarked "Well that's not very good." to which Snoopy asked "Uh yeah ya think?"

* * *

Nighttime had soon come in Hortensia due to different time zones between the lands,and everyone in the palace was fast asleep and lounging off in dreamland…..all except for one person however who couldn't be seen due to the darkness of the palace and a black cloak she wore. If one could somehow get a look at her,they would see that she had a large potato sack full of clothes,belongings,and supplies for wilderness survival in her hand as she quietly snuck through the palace and made her way towards an open window. The moon light that was shingling through the window could reveal that she did seem to have black hair,but it wasn't enough to fully illuminate her and reveal herself.

The figure then started to rummage through the potato sake and pull out a long enough rope for her to climb down the palace walls and head down into the city below,she thankfully did manage to climb down the palace walls without any trouble and she damn made sure she couldn't be followed as she cut the rope down with a knife she had and discarded it into a nearby alleyway. The figure managed to easily sneak through the city and make it to the beach line shore where a conveniently placed rowboat was waiting for her.

The figure gave off a sigh of relief that the boat was there at all and pushed it into the calm ocean before she got in it herself and pulled out a small map of the world from the potato sack.

"Okay,if that salesperson was right,this route should be the fastest way to Richard's land,and if I follow it just right,I should be there within a day." The figure quietly whispered to herself as she slowly looked behind her to get one last look at the palace and city before she started to row the boat into the direction of the supposed route. The figure was about a mile or two into the ocean before she took off her black hood to reveal that it was Lucy as she codly stated "It's payback time Madelena."


	23. Chapter 23: Overthrown By Peasants

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 23: Overthrown By Peasants

So it seemed that Richard wasn't gonna be dropped off at his kingdom just yet,because for some unexplained reason his castle had suddenly gone up and completely vanished. The exact same castle that he had lived and grew up in his whole entire life was now nothing but a massive wad of air in the middle of a big green field,and let's just say that Richard was really not happy in the slightest to put it very lightly as he angrily stomped through the empty space.

"This was a hallway! Hallway! Hallway! My room! Fireplace! This is where I kept my formal crowns,my casual crowns,my just for fun crowns,yes this is definitely where my castle was!" Richard angrily exclaimed as he could fully recognize the architecture of the castle just from the imbedded marks on the ground to which Snoopy replied "Well we can just find you another one then. There's bound to be plenty of castles you could take."

"That's not the point Snoopy. Without my castle I don't have my armies,my weapons,my servants,and worst of all my pantry full of sweets and flower bed sheets!" Richard sighed and retorted at Snoopy's insistence that it wasn't a big deal as Woodstock got a nervous look on his face and stated "Ohhhh that's pretty bad then. We're hosed."

Snoopy however scoffed at such a statement and tried to shed some light on the situation "No we aren't,we just have to put our heads together and find ourselves another army. In fact I can see if my brothers and sisters are around and-"

"Wait a minute you have a family?" Richard interrupted Snoopy's suggestion and asked to which Snoopy confirmed his question "Uh yeah. Seven to be exact." before Richard's eyes widened as he exclaimed in bewilderment "Seven!? You have seven other family members just out there in the blue?!"

"Yeah you never told me this before even on the first trip." Galavant joined in the conversation before he pulled himself together and continued "Ugh never mind,but regardless are we done here? Because we either need to find your lost army or we need to go and find another one so I can go and save Isabella and the others." to which Richard reassured him "Oh relax chisel chin you'll get my army. We just have to figure out where they went,and if they took my castle with them."

The group then proceeded to head away from the castle's former place of residence,but not before Snoopy noticed Woodstock quietly giggling to himself as he asked "What's so funny?" to which Woodstock flew on top of his head and replied "I'm sorry it's just…..I've never thought of the term chisel chin before."

"I guess it was kinda funny." Snoopy chuckled and admitted before the two animals followed the others in the hope of finding the army and or castle.

* * *

They soon made their way towards a small yet lively and bustling town that was oddly enough not too far from the castle grounds,and what was even odder was that Richard swore that it looked familiar as he remarked "Strangest thing but I-I know I've never seen this village before and yet somehow it seems oddly familiar to me." to which Woodstock suggested "Maybe you saw it in a dream or something?" before Galavant scoffed "Oh please Woodstock,dreams don't give visions of the future. That's ridiculous."

"I don't know Gal,I know something familiar when I see it. In fact the first time I saw Madelena,I thought she looked like a grown up Lucy somewhat and somehow even more evil." Richard kindly retorted before he caught sight of a group of peasants working nearby to which he sat down his satchel and called out to one of them as he walked forward "I say peasant,I have a question. And please don't get all star-struck because I'm speaking to you directly."

The supposed leader of the group and seemingly the whole town John sat aside his daily duties and turned around to face Richard as he exclaimed in excitement "No way! It's you!" to which Richard smugly replied "I know you're flustered."

However John wasn't talking about Richard in actuality and was instead talking about Galavant as he called out to the rest of the town "Guys look,it's Sir Galavant,the famous knight!" before the crowd started to gather around them all to which Snoopy said to himself "Well at least they know of us. That's good so far."

"Hello. Hi." Galavant kindly greeted the awestruck and excited residents of the town as John ecstatically remarked "What a thrill!" to which Richard tried to get some attention as well as he giddily asked "Is there perhaps someone else here you recognize?"

"Why yes I do,it's the two animals that have joined Galavant on his quest to save Valencia!" John answered Richard's question although not in the way he wanted him to as he pointed to the now blushing animals before Richard asked once more and slightly more nervous "Anyone….else you recognize? Like maybe….your king?"

It took a moment for John to comprehend the fact that Richard was indeed standing in front of him and the townsfolk,but it soon hit him like a rock to the head as he remembered "Oh yeah. Oh yeah."

However when Richard noticed that John didn't seem too excited by his mere presence,he took it upon himself to introduce himself to everyone as he loudly and proudly announced "Greetings lowly ones! It is I,King Richard! I have returned! Good to see you again,so I have a question. What the hell happened to my castle!"

"Yeah we uh,we sort of...tore it down to make homes and shops for everybody." John regretfully explained the disappearance of Richard's castle as his eyes widened out of shock and anger to which Snoopy facepalmed and remarked "So that explains it." before Galavant added "Oh well,that would explain the familiarity."

"You knocked it down!? I demand you to rebuild it immediately,or I will have every one of you drawn and quartered and-what's going on? W-why are they not scurrying to do my bidding?" Richard's anger filled tantrum and threat would however be suddenly brought to a screeching halt when he noticed that none of the townspeople seemed to be the least bit intimidated by his threat to which John replied as he casually leaned on the seemingly former king "Oh well,here's the thing,when you and those two kids of yours left to go in search of the jewel of Valencia,we didn't hear anything for a really long time."

"All right,that's fair,that's on me. I should've sent a pigeon or two." Richard fairly enough admitted as he removed John's arm off him to which he continued "Yeah but while you were away,we realized that a king is only a king if the people say he is. And if they don't,well he's just a man with a metal hat who's only in charge because his father wore a metal hat before him,which is pretty crazy if you think about it." before the crowd broke into a fit of laughter as Galavant shockingly agreed with him "You know he's...he's got a point. It is pretty crazy."

"Hmm,so them we came together and asked ourselves what if there was a different way of doing things? A better way? A fairer way?" John continued and asked rhetorically before Galavant groaned "Oh no,I know what's coming." to which Snoopy remarked "Hey if it's sung well then I'll take it." as they followed the man through the town.

 ** _John:_** _We've been trying something new in the dominion,since you went away. With no king above the throne we've all been left alone to build a new tomorrow here today._

"Right." Richard skeptically remarked.

 _What if every single soul with an opinion,got to have their say? If on every point of note we simply took a vote (we'd build a new tomorrow here today.)_

 _ **Galavant:**_ _So,the butcher gets a vote?_

 _ **John:** Yep!_

 _ **Richard:**_ _The baker gets a vote!_

 _ **John:** Yep! And everyone who couldn't vote before. (Except of course the women,and we won't let him or him in),we mean everybody else (except the poor.)_

"Progressive for the Middle Ages." Galavant remarked somewhat surprised as Richard disagreed "Eh."

 _ **John:** Then we vote on every pressing public question,either(yay!),or(nay!) Everybody gets to choose(except the you know who's as we build a new tomorrow here today!)_

 _If you'd like to make a statement or suggestion,simply stand and hey!_ ("Him!?") _Every person counts the same(except of course the lame. And the lepers,and the gingers,and the witches,and the heathens,and the bastards,and the gypsies,and the commies,and the hippies,as we build a new tomorrow),a fair and square tomorrow,(a more aware tomorrow here today!)_

 _(So we all will march together towards the future) well not all per se,just the ones who look like me(it's called democracy! The landed,and the wealthy,and the pious,and the healthy,and the straight ones,and the pale ones,and we only mean the male ones.)_

 _If you're all of the above,then you're okay! (As we build a new tomorrow here today!)_

So it was practically confirmed that the peasants had all banded together and torn down Richard's castle so they could form a new although highly flawed society of their own as Galavant remarked somewhat impressed "Well that is intriguing,voting who to fight." to which Woodstock added "It needs some work,but it has some potential here."

Richard however was mighty pissed off to the tenth degree as he turned towards the others and threatened "If any of you are about to bring up looking for an army again I swear to god I will freak out because I just lost my damn castle!" before he angrily stormed off to which Galavant scoffed "Touchy." as he,Snoopy and Woodstock walked off into the town.


	24. Chapter 24: The Wedding? Oh God

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 24: The Wedding? Oh God.

Back in Valencia during the dead and mostly quiet time of night,Gareth was nonchalantly strolling down the hallway and into the mostly dark throne room in his black pajamas as he chomped down on a chicken drumstick. However he would be surprised and startled when he heard a very familiar voice call out to him "Hello my friend." Gareth slowly turned to the left to be met with a shocking yet comforting image,his best friend/former king Richard was sitting on the king's throne and smiling at him as Gareth happily exclaimed "Richard!" to which the former gleefully replied "Surprise."

"What are you doing here?!" Gareth frantically asked as he slowly walked towards the throne to which Richard clarified "Oh just thought I'd pop in for a visit." before he got off the throne and said "Come here you,give us a hug." as he and Gareth gave each other a tender heartfelt hug,but by doing so they accidentally knocked Richard's crown off as he remarked "Oh,my favorite crown." to which Gareth offered to pick it up for him "Don't worry I'll get it."

For the first time in months it seemed that Gareth was finally back to doing what he liked most,being a dog for the king. At first it wouldn't sound like an desirable job in the slightest,but Gareth knew Richard long enough to know that it was worth it if it meant just being with him and doing stuff for him. As Gareth leaned down to pick up the fallen crown,something strange began to happen,he was now suddenly on the stand and carpet where the throne was instead of the stone pavement of the castle,Richard was standing on his knees and was looking at Gareth and the crown intently like he had just seen a train wreck as he moaned "What the hey Gareth?" before he turned around to reveal a sword stuck in his back as he fell down dead on the floor.

Suddenly Gareth shot out of his bed and screamed "Ahhh!" in absolute terror and shock,for he was actually having another nightmare about Richard guilt tripping him for taking the throne. A few rooms down the hall,Madelena was awoken from her beauty sleep due to his screaming as she groaned "Oh bloody hell not again!" before she got out of her bed and stormed off to the servant's quarters were Sid and Charlie Brown were sleeping.

"That is the third time this week the king has awoken me because of his screaming!" Madelena loudly yelled as both Sid and Charlie Brown shot wide awake from their beds and Sid nervously suggested "I think he's having bad dreams my Queen." to which Charlie Brown added "Have you tried giving him medication?" before Sid whispered to him "Chuck that hasn't been invented yet."

Madelena however wasn't too keen on fixing this problem of Gareth's as she merely folded her arms and commanded the two servants "I want y'all to fix it." before Sid meekly asked "How do we do that?" to which Madelena coldly replied "Not my problem,what is my problem is his screaming is interrupting my beauty sleep,and do y'all know what happens when a queen loses her beauty sleep?"

"She can sleep in later because she's a queen and she can do whatever she wants?" Sid subtly suggested with a nervous smile as Charlie Brown meekly added "And she can make a law that makes it illegal for people to interrupt her beauty sleep?" to which Madelena shook her head and gave them the "right" answer "She can get a wrinkle. And if she gets a wrinkle…..she'll make sure you both get wrinkles…..on your necks!" before she stormed out of the room.

However she would soon come back a few moments later and apologize "I'm sorry I'm,not being very clear I'm really tired and what I'm trying to say is if y'all don't fix I'll cut your throats. Okay? Nighty-night." before she exited the servants quarters for good,and both Charlie Brown and Sidney gasped nervously before they tried to go back to sleep,despite that being exceptionally hard now due to the queen's threats.

"We gotta fix this Sid." Charlie Brown nervously gulped and whispered before he continued much more frightened "If being around Lucy has proven me one thing,it's that you should never interrupt someone's beauty sleep. Ever."

* * *

While Richard was trying to comprehend the fact that he was overthrown by the local peasants while he was away trying to find the jewel of Valencia,or Gareth trying to live with the guilt of betraying his best friend/king,things were not much better in Valencia or especially in Isabella's shoes. She had been so heartbroken by Galavant's supposed breakup with her that she had locked herself in her room for days by choice rather than by force,and was forcing the jester to perform a special puppet show with makeshift dolls of herself and Galavant as she munched on pink sugar cubes to wallow her misery in.

"No,I never loved you Isabella. But I don't understand Galavant! Too bad sucker,I'm outtie!" The jester performed his little show with an attempt to sound like Galavant and Isabella respectively before he threw Galavant's doll off the bed and bowed down to which Isabella quietly requested "Play it again."

The jester groaned at the thought of him having to perform the show yet again as he nervously tried to decline "Oh,apologizes my lady,but do you really think it's healthy to keep reliving this breakup with Galavant?" to which Isabella requested much more sternly "I said play it again." before the jester sighed reluctantly and began the show again "I'm Galavant,the jerkiest jerk in all the land!"

However the jester's puppet show would be thankfully interrupted when the door to Isabella's room suddenly opened to reveal Linus as he slowly walked in and somberly greeted the princess "Hey there Isi,hey jester." before Isabella groaned "Hey Linus." to which the boy nervously asked "Have any of you seen Lucy anywhere? I haven't seen her in a few days."

"No I can't say I have." The jester replied in a somewhat concerned tone of voice as Isabella merely suggested coldly "Try searching the palace some more. She's bound to be here somewhere." to which Linus nervously retorted "But that's the thing,we've searched the palace and every place where she would go. I'm starting to get worried that something may have happened." before he suddenly heard the voice of Peppermint Patty yell from down the hall "Linus! Come here quick!"

Linus abruptly turned around to see Patty and the others running down the hall frantically with what appeared to be a white piece of paper in the tomboy's hand as Linus stepped outside and frantically asked "What,what? Did you guys find her?" to which Marcie replied "No,but you gotta see this."

"We found this behind Lucy's bed and we think you should read this." Sally suggested in a panic as Patty handed the paper over to Linus to reveal that it was actual a letter that Linus read out loud "I went to look for Galavant since Isi wouldn't. Madalena needs to pay. I'll be back soon."

Linus was absolutely shocked after reading what Lucy apparently left them before she straight up ran off on her own to look for Galavant,and he was so shocked by this that he accidentally dropped the letter and whimpered "What? She left?" to which Patty angrily remarked "She straight up left us here,without even telling us. Why would she do that?!"

"It's because she thought we'd try to stop her." Linus replied in a frustrated tone of voice before he continued "Yeah it's dangerous out there but if she told me she was going,I would have gone with her! You can't just stop Lucy like that." to which Scheroder asked much more confused "But….where exactly did she go? She can't be going back to Valencia unless she wants Madalena to kill her."

"Isn't it obvious?" Marcie asked as she straightened up her crooked glasses before she continued "She's going to Richard's land,that's where Galavant and Richard are most likely going and even are right now." to which Linus anxiously suggested "We gotta do something. She could get herself killed out there."

"Well what exactly can we do? We don't even know how far she's gotten by now? What if she's stuck in the middle of the ocean?" Scheroder asked in an attempt to try and calm everyone down,but that question fell upon deaf ears as Linus and the others ran into the room where the jester was performing another puppet show and Linus frantically interrupted them "Lucy's gone guys,she went to look for Galavant!"

"What?!" The jester exclaimed out of surprise as he sat down the puppets down and Isabella merely groaned somewhat sarcastically "Oh no,she went to look for that jackass." to which Patty angrily retorted "Now listen here Isi,regardless of how you feel about Gal,Lucy is still out there and could get herself into some major trouble. So how bout you stop sulking and help us figure something out here!"

However before Isabella could respond with most likely more and more sulking,the door to the outside suddenly opened behind them to reveal the king and queen of Valencia along with a few guards as they all turned their heads towards them and Linus gave a sigh of relief before he remarked "Oh thank god. King,queen,our friend and my sister Lucy left the palace and we need to-"

Linus's attempt to tell the king and queen about Lucy's little stunt would be unfortunately halted when the queen kindly interrupted the panicking boy "I'm sorry to interrupt you Linus but would y'all please excuse us so we may have a moment with our daughter?" as the jester whispered to himself "Oh thank god." and bolted out of the room since he was finally free of Isabella's puppet show to which Linus and the others reluctantly did so as well and watched their conversation from the outside.

"Ugh,what are we gonna do? They're clearly not gonna help us now because of that stupid wedding of theirs." Linus whispered to the others in a panicked and nervous voice before they suddenly heard the queen say to Isabella in such a blatantly sarcastic voice "Sweetheart….as you know we're very sorry about Galavant ditching you." as the king added in his typical monotone voice "He dropped you like a plague rat."

"Way to rub it in guys." Marcie quietly remarked as she rolled her eyes at their statement as the queen continued much more seriously "But it's been several days,and that biological sundial of yours continues to grow long if you know what I mean." before the king added "You're 25! My mother was a great-grandmother by then!" as Sally slowly leaned on Linus's shoulder at the thought to which he got red in the face and groaned.

"While we're happy you agreed to be forced to marry your cousin,maybe it's time to start making some decisions hmm? At least meet the wedding planner. He's very excited to meet you." The queen suggested much more giddily and excited as Sally raised an eyebrow and asked out of intrigue "Wedding planner?"

Isabella however wasn't the least bit excited to see the wedding planner or deal with this whole wedding business in general and merely moaned "I don't care about any of it if I'm not marrying someone I love." to which the queen laughed "Oh sweetheart! Marriage isn't about love!" before Marcie remarked "There are so many things wrong with that statement I could be here all day."

Afterwards the queen snapped her fingers and excitedly announced "Let me introduce you to Mr Wormwood!" as the guards opened the nearby door to reveal an old man with grey locks of hair,a grey and slightly thin mustache,and wearing a fancy purple cloak with various golden emblems on it over a black fancy robe. Everyone in the palace turned to face the newcomer including the peanuts gang as he handed his cloak over to the guards and slowly walked over to Isabella with a somewhat evil grin on his face to which Patty whispered to the others "I don't know about y'all,but this guy looks pretty shady to me." as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Once Wormwood was with the king and queen and Isabella diverted her attention over to him,he greeted the princess somewhat gleefully as he remarked in a slimy voice "Princess Isabella,how delightful. Chester Wormwood of Wormwood Weddings And Events,I'm here solely to serve your every wish and desire." before he graciously bowed before the slightly intrigued princess,with the king and queen unaware that he was crossing his fingers behind his back for some unknown reason as Linus nonchalantly stated "Yep something's up with this guy."

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy had finally managed to make it back to the shores of Richard's home kingdom,it was a very bright and sunny day on the beach and she was almost considering just lying down and bathing in the sunlight due to how relaxing it felt,but she knew she had a mission of hers to do and brushed that feeling aside as she slowly stepped out of her boat to keep her from falling in the sand or water.

Unfortunately it took her a few days instead of just one to get to the shore like the man who she got the map from had told her even when she took the fastest possible route,but it was still likely faster than the route the pirates took when they harbored Galavant and Richard and that's all that really mattered to her despite a little bit of frustration.

"What a rip off,that blockhead said I'd be here within a day and now I'm almost out of food." Lucy angrily remarked at the sight of her half empty potato sack before she groaned,took out the map and looked over it as she told herself "Okay,Valencia is north and Richard's Kingdom is south. So that means…...aha it's west. If I'm gonna find Galavant and bust Charlie Brown and that Sid guy out,I'm gonna need a team. First stop,my home town." before she picked up her sack and headed off into the woods.

* * *

Back in the town formerly known as Richard's castle/kingdom,the leader of the town was busy showing Galavant and his group around as they were now in what appeared to be the town hall as the peasant gleefully told them "This is our new rec center,we're very proud of it." to which Snoopy agreed with him "Looks like a nice place to have a New Years party. Very stylish looking."

However Richard was still in a very sour mood due to them tearing down his castle and noticed that some of his bedsheets had been used to make a dressing room,with not even the "R" or the crown emblem removed as he remarked in disbelief "Oh….my….god. Those curtains used to be my sheets,I know because I had the "R's" embroidered with the plucked hairs of all the kingdom's redheads!" to which Woodstock whispered to Snoopy "Well I'm sure glad that the red haired girl the round headed kid liked wasn't here when he did that." as the dog nodded his head in agreement.

"You'll find we've turned everything from the castle into something for the common good." The leader happily explained the reasoning for using Richard's curtains for such an idea before he continued as he pulled out a large brush "Such as this dog brush." as he began to lightly brush Snoopy with it to which Richard also recognized the brush and remarked "That was my tooth brush!"

"Sorry." The peasant meekly apologized as Snoopy stole the brush from his hand and began brushing himself with it before Richard suddenly smiled and asked out of pure desperation "Are you sure you're not planning some big surprise where you're gonna wheel away some huge wagon to reveal you've rebuilt my castle but only better,huh?" only for the leader to deny it as he laughed "Sorry buddy." before he playfully punched Richard in the arm.

Richard though didn't find this the least bit funny and merely yelped "Ah! Oh! "Buddy!" Oh great that's what it is now,it's not "My king" or "Your worship" or "Your highness" it's "Buddy!" as the peasant merely shrugged his arms and Richard stormed off as he gripped his arm in pain and whispered in frustration "God!"

However Galavant wasn't too interested in Richard's dethroning and instead turned to the peasant and took a deep breath as he asked out of curiosity "I have a question,do you still have an army?" to which the peasant replied "A citizen's army yeah."

"Good,I'd like to use it to invade Hortensia." Galavant happily remarked and asked in the hopes of them loaning them their army,only for the man to nonchalantly decline "Absolutely not." to which Galavant retorted in a confused voice "Really? Well hang on I thought this was a democracy. Aren't you supposed to let the people decide?"

It was then and there that the leader remembered their reason for overthrowing Richard in the first place as he replied "Oh yeah,tell you what,there's a town-hall meeting being held here tonight where anybody can bring up new business. Why don't you give it a shot there?" to which Galavant agreed in relief "Okay." before the peasant added jokingly "Now I can't imagine a free people ever voting to send an army into an open-ended foreign conflict which profits only the few. That would be madness."

"Wouldn't that be crazy?" Woodstock chuckled and asked Snoopy only for the dog to ignore him and keep on brushing himself since he liked it so much while Galavant confidently stated "Well,s-sure,but you're forgetting one thing,this smile." before he smugly gave off a smile that twinkled in the sunlight as the peasant calmly agreed "Oh yeah,it's nice isn't it?" However they as well as the entire hall would be startled when they heard a woman screaming "Help! Help! Get off!" before they turned around to see her fighting with Richard over one of his old tunics as he yelled over and over again "That's my tunic!"

* * *

Charlie Brown and Sidney were incredibly nervous for their lives,because of Gareth's non stop screeching that would howl through each and every night,Madelena was threatning to chop their blocks off if they didn't put a stop to it,but how in the world were they gonna do that? They were walking down the hallway and were about to head out to the courtyard as Charlie Brown moaned nervously "What are we gonna do Sid? How in the world are we gonna fix up Gareth?" to which Sid tried to stay positive "If we can figure out a way to get him to stop his nightmares,maybe Madelena can start being nicer to us and eventually…..you know….let us out?"

"Yeah and if we fail we get our heads chopped off." Charlie Brown rolled his eyes and cynically added before he saw Gareth standing by the doorway and frantically whispered "Hey there he is,let's go." as they cautiously walked over to him before Sid grabbed his shoulder and greeted him "Hey Gareth-" to which Gareth screamed in terror and pinned them both against the wall as Charlie Brown nervously yelled "Hey! Hey! It's just us! It's just us."

"You prat's scared me half to death! I could've killed y'all!" Gareth yelled in a mixture of relief and anger as he let go of them so they could catch their breath before he continued and asked "Now what do y'all want?" to which Sid cleared his throat and asked "Sir have you been having bad dreams?" as Gareth angrily replied "Who's been telling y'all I'm having bad dreams?"

"The queen!" Sid clarified "She's heard you screaming at night and wants us to help!" before Charlie Brown added "Or else she's gonna cut our throats!" to which Gareth intimidatingly said "Come here." as he pulled them over into a corner while Sid and Charlie Brown nervously cried "Oh god this is it!"

"Shut up!" Gareth mockingly whisepred as he pinned them against the wall and continued "Relax I'm not gonna kill y'all!" while Charlie Brown and Sid gave a deep sigh of relief before Gareth admitted "Yes okay,I've been having bad dreams about King Richard. I don't know what to do."

"Well when I was younger I had a recurring nightmare." Sid replied in an attempt to relate to Gareth and his bad dreams before he continued "But then my mom helped me figure out what it meant and it went away." as Gareth retorted "No this is much more complicated than that. It's more of a riddle. I'm always holding King Richard's crown! And he's accusing me of betraying him."

Sid and Charlie Brown stood there in complete silence for a moment until Sid broke the uncomfortable silence "Yeah that's a real enigma. Do you think that maybe you're feeling…..I don't know a little…..guilty?" as Gareth asked out of stupidity "What's "Guilty?" to which both Sid and Charlie Brown chuckled at what they thought was a joke,but the serious and legitimately confused expression on Gareth's face made it clear that he was being serious and didn't know what guilty meant as Sid tried to explain it to him "Oh um...when you feel bad about what you've done." to which Charlie Brown added "Like say when you take the last cookie from the jar that was reserved for someone else and they wonder where it is while you don't tell them."

"That's not a thing!" Gareth angrily denied the concept of guilt in disbelief "I'm wasting my time talking to y'all!" before he stormed off,with Sid and Charlie Brown then noticing Madalena standing in the throne room doorway with an angry look on her face as she made a cutting motion across her throat before Sid and Charlie Brown both gulped and walked off to figure out another strategy.

* * *

It took a little while but Galavant was finally able to put up some promotional flyers for the purpose of hopefully getting people to join him on his quest,the flyer itself was of a very bad drawing of him with the words "Vote Today For True Love! Sir Galavant!" written on it in fancy letters as he asked Richard,Snoopy and Woodstock "What do y'all think?" to which Snoopy gagged at the drawing "Who'd you get to draw that? It looks terrible." before Galavant replied "Uh….I did." as Woodstock tried to stay positive about it "Well…..you can do better."

"Well screw you both,what about you Richard?" Galavant brushed aside their frankly negative opinions on it and asked as Richard confidently suggested a different slogan while he put away his sword "How about "Die For The Guy Who Wants His Gal?" See "Gal" is a play on your name,and it rhymes. Yeah I think it's good." to which Galavant of course disagreed "I just think it's a bit dumb for me." and Snoopy added "Yeah sounds a little forced." before Woodstock added even further "But you got a good idea there. It's just a little dumb for him."

"Oh,oh,but it's not too dumb for me?" Richard retorted and asked in an angry and self loathing tone of voice before he continued "I can't even write a slogan for a stupid election. I'm not a writer,I'm not a castle owner,I'm not a king,and I don't know if I'm even a good pet owner." to which Galavant sighed "Do we have to do this again?"

"Do what? Realize I'm in the darkest hour of my soul?! Just go win your stupid election!" Richard angrily told him as Galavant instantly obliged to do so as he decided to start getting people on his side before the meeting that night,while Richard merely decided to be by himself as he stormed off while Snoopy and Woodstock followed.

* * *

Richard started to try and get some of the passing by townspeople's attention as he pulled out his sword and smugly greeted them "Hi,King Richard. Or is it just Richard?" but soon stopped trying to show off when he saw that he was being ignored constantly,no longer being treated like a king or even a former one and instead just like a regular man as he sat down his sword and sadly remarked "Honestly I have no idea what I am. What am I gonna do?"

When Richard noticed that the two animals were actually following him intently,he smiled faintly and remarked "At least y'all are here,god it seems like my only friends here are a bird and a dog." to which Snoopy replied as he shrugged his arms "Hey,you look like you could need some help here." before Woodstock added as he flew on top of Richard's shoulder "Yeah,you just need to figure out something you're good at."

"Like what?!" Richard asked in disbelief and insistence that he wasn't good at anything until Snoopy pointed to a nearby blacksmithery and suggested "Maybe something like that? Go on figure it out,we'll come with you." to which Richard smiled and obliged "All right,I'll go. Thanks." before he headed off to find something he was good at.

 _ **Richard:**_ _If I were a jolly blacksmith,what a happy guy I'd be. I would do all kinds of blacksmith stuff in my blacksmithery. I would hit the thing,with the other thing,till I made a different thing. If I were a jolly blacksmith-_

"No I'm not feeling it. Besides I'd get filthy." Richard stopped when he thought that he wouldn't be a good blacksmith as Woodstock replied "Well what else do you think you can do?" to which Richard pondered "There must something better. Ooh!"

 _If I were a friendly farmer,wouldn't that be oh so sweet? I'd be planting greens and lots of beans and other things to eat. Then I'd plant some eggs,then a couple pigs,then a yummy chocolate cake-_

"Uh I don't think that's how farming works." Snoopy corrected Richard on his ideals on farming as the man agreed "Yeah that's not right,besides any moron can plant a cake. I want to be special,needed,liked. I've got it!" before he headed over to a nearby brewery.

 _If I were a merry brewer,that would be a grand career. I would pick the grapes and peel the grapes and stop them into beer-_

"Dammit!" Richard yelled out frustration at the realization that he probably couldn't even do that right as he continued "I don't know how to do anything except he a king. No one wants me to be a king." before Snoopy tried to lighten up the mood "Hey don't be like that? We can find something for you to do-"

"Just stop. Please. I know y'all are just trying to help but…..I just can't do anything." Richard asked them desperately as they merely hung their heads and followed him back to the town square and where his sword was as he sat down on a barrel.

 _If I'm just a jolly nothing,what am I supposed to do? I don't have a skill no niche to fill,no one to come home to. Don't know where to go,don't know how to fit,don't know who to even be. If I were a jolly tailor,juggler,barber,wet nurse,cesspool worker._

"Ugh what difference does it make?" Richard asked himself in utter despair and self loathing as Snoopy quietly whined to himself.

 _I would still be...me._

Richard,Snoopy and Woodstock were now completely alone in the town square as the sun was slowly starting to set,but Snoopy decided to be a good friend to Richard and get up in his lap and lay down as Richard smiled at the dog and remarked "You guys are the best." to which Snoopy and Woodstock smiled at the man as well before Richard petted the dog,with all three of them unaware that Richard's sword was glowing a golden aura.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Hortensia,Wormwood was about to start showing Isabella and her parents his ideas for the upcoming wedding as he quickly ran into a room where numerous decorations were present such as plenty of fancy wedding dresses,and what was most striking a golden tiara with a white jewel imbedded into the top of it sitting on a red stand. There was also another man in there as well aside from Wormwood,he wore a black outfit that was slightly less fancy looking than Wormwood's with a small brown belt in the middle of the wasit,he also had black curly hair similar to Sidney's and sported brown skin.

"Ah Barry,the princess is on her way." Wormwood frantically greeted his assistant next to the tiara before he whispered in the hopes of no one hearing them as they stared intently at the tiara "Now remember,not a word about my plan." to which Barry asked for clarification "The wedding plan? I thought that's why she's coming?"

"No the evil plan you idiot the one to control her mind with this enchanted tiara,and take over the kingdom." Wormwood reminded Barry of his actual plan to take over the kingdom as he waved his hand around the tiara,causing the jewel to glow brightly. Wormwood then started to chuckle evilly as he took out what appeared to be a bottle with a green liquid inside it as Barry replied confused "I thought that was the scheme." to which Wormwood corrected him in an annoyed voice "No the scheme is the colors.

However Barry was still confused by Wormwood's frankly poor naming of his multiple plans as he stated "I'm confused." to which Wormwood scoffed and inhaled deeply "Barry I swear to god….okay for clarity's sake from now on we'll call it "The Wedding Plan","The Evil Plot" and "The Color Scheme." Got it? Good?"

However they would be cut off from discussing their naming of their plans when they heard the door open as Wormwood told Barry "Oh,she's here,be cool." before they turned around to see Isabella,the king and queen of Valencia,as well as Linus and all the others as Wormwood greeted them "Princess Isabella! How delightful!" but stopped when he noticed the kids and the dog as he asked "I'm sorry who are these other fellas?"

"They're just some friends of mine,I wanted them to come with me because they're the only ones who seem sane here.' Isabella coldly explained the reasoning for them being there as they all introduced themselves promptly in skeptical tones of voice "Linus,Marcie,Sally,Scheroder,Violet,Patty,Peppermint Patty." before Linus introduced Fifi "And the dog is Fifi...Mr Wormwood."

Wormwood was slightly puzzled at the fact that these kids and their dog were gonna join them in their planning of the wedding,but he soon brushed it aside thinking they couldn't do any real damage to his plan and replied "Well,that's nice to know. Welcome,would you care to look at your options here Princess?" before Isabella walked up to the stand where the decorations were and emotionlessly replied as she pointed to the props "Let's just get this over with,I don't care,I don't care and I don't care. Decisions made,let's go."

"Well that was quick." Scheroder chuckled and remarked at how fast Isabella had made her choices as she clasped her hands and tried to walk off the stand and head back to her room,but the queen was not having this behavior of her's as she sternly stopped her "Isabella." to which her daughter coldly retorted "Mother,I may have agreed to get married but I'm not gonna be happy about it."

"Yeah and you guys are acting like you don't understand why." Linus agreed with Isabella as she replied "You see even the people around my husband's age agree that this is stupid." to which Wormwood laughed and tried to lighten up her as well as the kid's moods "Oh but my dear I have so much planned for you. Trust me this is gonna be fun!" before Patty held her ears shut and asked "Oh he's not doing what I think he's doing?"

 _ **Wormwood:**_ _First we get to choose invitations,make a list of distant relations,then we can decide on bridesmaids you'll need about twenty!_

"You're joking,tell me he's joking please?" Isabella asked in a nervous tone of voice.

 _Next we'll try on dozens of dresses,settle on a 'do for your tresses and we're well on our way to the happiest day of your life._

"Right so if we're just...yeah." Isabella tried to convince them to stop this madness but was cut off by the queen.

 _ **Queen:**_ _We'll pick your florist,(la,la,la,la,la,la),and then select a manicurist,(la,la,la,la,la,la.)_

 _ **King:**_ _You'll want to register at all the top stalls within the town walls. (No doubt!)_

"Kill me now." Isabella groaned.

 _ **Wormwood:**_ _Next on the checklist,we'll get you braceletted and necklaces._

 _ **Hortensia Guards:**_ _Just wait and see it's gonna be like the wedding,we've always dreamed about._

"Please god,make it stop." Isabella whimpered.

 _ **Queen And King:**_ _Then we'll have to spruce up the venue,figure out a thirty course menu._ ("This is insane.")

 _ **Jester:**_ _Find a guy to draw some pictures-_

 _ **Wormwood:**_ _you're going to want plenty(la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la.)_

 _ **King And Queen:**_ _Plus we must audition some bands to,choose the song you'll do your first dance to._

 _ **Isabella:**_ _This whole stupid cliche-_

 _ **Everyone Except For Peanuts Gang:**_ _on the happiest day of your life._

"Ugh,can't believe this." Isabella exclaimed in disgust as the others added in agreement "You said it!" while Wormwood started preparing the tiara with his green potion.

 _ **Wormwood:**_ _And up on your head,(la,la,la,la,la,la),glowing right above your forehead,(la,la,la,la,la,la.) You will wear this little present from me enchanted to steal your soul(unh!) And once it's on you,(la,la,la,la,la,la),it will cast a spell upon you(la,la,la,la,la,la.) You'll do everything I tell you to do,and ruling through you,I'll seize full command,get rid of the prince,install my own men,take over the throne,till I'm in complete…_

Wormwood started nervously chuckling when he turned around to see the others staring at him as he excused himself "Nothing to see here move along!" before he placed the tiara on Isabella's head,and in an instant she fell upon his control as she smiled widely and the jewel glew brightly,much to the confusion and shock of Linus and the others.

 _ **Isabella:**_ _What are you all standing around for? We've got an affair to break ground for,there's so much to do guess who is becoming a wife? True my husband's only eleven,still the wedding's gonna be heaven,go and get my bouquet it's the happiest day of my life._

 _ **Queen And King:**_ _Cousin Harry will pay it's the happiest day of my life._

 _ **Wormwood:**_ _Now you're under my sway it's the happiest day of my life!(La,la,la,la,la,la,unh!)_

* * *

Thanks to Lucy's map and some actual traveling experience and knowledge,she soon managed to make it back to her hometown village where she and all the other kids grew up,it was a hugely nostalgic feeling to be back after being away from it for so long,but again she knew she had a mission to do and immediately went looking for this "team" she was wanting. She was talking to another girl around her age but she couldn't be seen due to her being covered by shadow,but Lucy could still recognize her by her voice and her hair as she spoke "Now look,Galavant is out there along with Richy and those dumb animals,and I need to get back at Madelena for everything she's done and get Charlie Brown and Sidney out of there. But I need a team,I'm gonna look for Galavant of course,but I need some of you guys to come with me just in case Madi has upped her game,as well as some others I plan on finding along the way. Keep in mind,this is all so we all can be home again…..so are you in?"

The shadowy girl stood there in complete silence for a few moments before she slowly nodded her head as Lucy smiled widely and they both shook hands. As the figure slowly walked out of the shadows to reveal herself,Lucy smiled and gleefully remarked "Its very nice of you to come along with me…...Freida."


	25. Chapter 25: The Army Proposal

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 25: The Army Proposal

As the sun was slowly starting to make it's daily decent,the town-hall meeting had long since started and like the town leader told Galavant,it was a place where people could propose ideas for new businesses and in Gal's case,try to get the citizens on his side and form an army so he could invade Hortensia. Richard however was an absolute wreck ever since he came to the conclusion that he couldn't do anything beside be a king as he was sadly getting drunk all by himself in the nearby corner while Snoopy and Woodstock watched in pity. The duo soon trudged over to Galavant,who was busy watching the meeting go down as he sighed and asked them when he noticed how glum they looked "What's eating y'all up?" to which Snoopy pointed over to Richard and replied "Well we tried to help Richard find something he's good at." before Woodstock added "And no offense to him but...he's pretty bad at everything. Feel really bad for the guy."

Galavant turned his head towards Richard and noticed that he was quietly crying to himself as he sympathized with him when it reminded him of after Madelena dumped him "Yeah,I can relate." before they proceeded to watch the meeting and wait for Gal's opportunity to propose the idea for his army.

"All those in favor of moving the drinking well away from the graveyard say "yea."" The town's leader asked the many members of the audience to which they all loudly agreed "Yea!" as Richard walked over to the group with beer bottle in hand and remarked bitterly "So they would prefer to decide their fate by majority opinion rather than being ruled by me whose right to kingship was passed down from ancestors said to be a god and a mermaid. Fools." before he took a big swig of beer.

"What are you the town drunk?" Galavant asked the once former king in a bewildered tone of voice as the man regrettably replied "I wish. At least then I'd know what I was supposed to be,that position was already taken." before he pointed to one of the crowd members throwing up in an empty barrel to which Richard remarked "Lucky bastard." before he took another swig.

"How many of those have you had?" Snoopy asked when he noticed how slammed Richard seemed to be as the man merely retorted "Far too many my friend." before he pointed to large pile of empty beer bottles in a garbage barrel outside. However the gang's attention would be quickly diverted back to the stage as the town leader clasped his hands together and announced "Right,that concludes all old business,uh but I do believe we have one bit of new business. Galavant,the floor is yours." before Galavant took a deep breath and headed up to the stage as Snoopy tried to encourage some good luck "It's all on you champ."

* * *

Once Galavant quickly hurried over to the stage and turned around to face everyone,he took another deep breath as he saw Snoopy and Woodstock silently cheering him on before he started his proposal "Hello,Galavant. I've come to take your army to Hortensia to rescue my one true love." to which one of the crowd members asked in confusion "Who? Madalena?"

"No,Isabella." Galavant politely corrected the man before a woman suddenly asked "But didn't you and those kids already do that?" as the knight replied even more politely "I don't think I'm quite explaining this properly you see Isabella and even some of those kids are actually being held hostage." before another crowd member interrupted him yet again "We know,in Valencia." to which Galavant chuckled and corrected him as he was getting slightly more annoyed "Uh no,again that's Madelena,Chuck and Sid. Isabella and the others are in Hortensia." only for the same woman from before to remark "I don't think he knows what he's talking about."

"No I do you're just not listening-it's true love people,I just need your vote. Please?" Galavant retorted in a much more annoyed and desperate tone of voice as the crowd started to murmur amongst themselves for a moment while Richard and the others watched with pity. It was then and there that Galavant decided to unfortunately resort to Richard's suggested slogan for the posters and remarked "Uh,die for the guy who loves his Gal?" to which the crowd immediately started to boo the knight,for it seemed that Galavant's plan to get them on his side was completely backfiring as Snoopy stated in nervousness "Good lord." to which Woodstock added "Wowzers.",all the while Richard stood in complete silence.

"Can you hear yourself?!" One of the crowd members insulted and asked as Galavant tried to explain himself "Look hey listen-" only to be rudely interrupted once again "Hero?! More like Zero!"

"You suck!"

"Pompous jackass!"

"Galadookie more like!" The crowd continued to hammer in and spout these vicious and discouraging insults for at least 10 more seconds until Richard suddenly yelled and shut up the crowd to the surprise of Galavant,Snoopy and Woodstock "I can't believe what I'm hearing!" as the crowd turned around to see the once former king walking to the stage after he threw away and shattered his beer bottle "Standing before you now is a man of noble intention,a man who knows what his purpose is-to be a hero! And me and my pals over there admire that! While I am no longer your king…..unless of course you'd like to put it to a quick vote? All in favor? Yes? Anyone? Hmm? No?"

Richard's final attempt to convince the townspeople to rebuild his castle and rename him king had ultimately failed as the crowd merely kept silent as expected before he continued much more sternly "Fine. But if I were still your king,I would force every single one of you to join this man's army,not because I was a tyrant,a child kidnapper and a terrible leader who hosted baby fights which I now realize is weird and not that entertaining even after the addition of the cobra,but because true love is rare,and worth fighting for. It is life's greatest purpose. So...as someone who is "not️" your king,I ask…..who will join this fight for true love?"

The entire crowd as well as Galavant's group was left in complete silence,with the latter mostly being shocked that he stood up for Galavant like that,however it still seemed that none of them wanted to go on Galavant's quest as Snoopy shrugged his arms and sadly remarked "Well at least we tried." to which Woodstock added as they began to walk out of the rec center "I'm sure there's at least someone out there who will help us." before a woman suddenly rose up from the crowd and shockingly agreed to join Richard and Gal "I will join King Richard!"

"Wait what?" Snoopy and Woodstock both asked out of surprise as they both turned around to see a woman around Richard's age with orange stringy hair and a black dress standing up and smiling happily at the two travelers as Snoopy wolf whistled at the sight of her to which Galavant happily remarked "Well,there we go that's a good start. Right,who's next?"

However it seemed that this mysterious woman was the only one who wanted to join Richard and Galavant on their quest as the rest of the rec center was left completely silent as Galavant asked once more "Anyone at all?" before Richard replied out of discomfort "Well this is certainly uncomfortable." to which Woodstock tried to stay positive "Well...at least we got someone to help us."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Valencia during the dead of night,Gareth was about to head off to bed once more and hopefully not deal with any more of his guilt filled nightmares as he lifted the blanket off his bed to be met with a shocking image. Richard's severed head was laying right there next to his pillow with a lifeless expression on his face as Gareth screamed at the sight before Richard blew away one of the hairs that was in his eyes and growled "You did this to me!" before Gareth shot right out of his bed again and screamed in terror,he was having another nightmare.

"Oh no!" Charlie Brown gasped in fear when he and Sid heard his screaming come down the hall as both he and Sid soon burst into his room with their pajamas still on before Sid tried to keep the man quiet "Shh! Are you trying to get us both killed?!" to which Charlie Brown nervously added as he gripped his neck "I really like my head where it is Gareth!"

"I saw his head! It was right there! And it was giving me that look." Gareth gave a sigh of relief and explained his most recent nightmare to them as Sidney sighed and sympathetically replied "My king,we think we know what's going on. Richard was your friend,and yes you took his throne and his queen and his kingdom and his favorite shirts and his weekly bridge game-"

"Oh get on with it!" Gareth angrily yelled as he tried to move things along and not be reminded of all he's done to which Charlie Brown added "Yeah that's really not helping Sid." before Sid continued as he sat down on Gareth's bed "But the fact you feel bad is a good thing. It means you're actually...surprisingly human."

"This is all part of being human Gareth,we all feel guilty about things we've done in the past,and it's perfectly fine to feel that way like Sid said." Charlie Brown added as he tried to comfort Gareth to which the man finally admitted "Maybe y'all are right,maybe I do feel guilty. I do miss the old bastard,I'll even admit I miss Lucy and that piano guy."

Gareth,Charlie Brown and Sid sat in silence for a few more moments now that Gareth had finally admitted his guilt until Sid got an idea and remarked "Look,there was one other thing my mother used to do for my dreams." before he pulled strands of air out of Gareth's head and sung a short little song.

 _ **Sidney:**_ _Good dreams only,good dreams only,bad dreams out of his head. It's time tonight,for dreams of fright,to leave this little boy's bed._

However it seemed that Gareth still had one more bad dream left in his head as he nonchalantly asked Sid "There's one more in there." before the latter replied "Oh." before he smiled and pulled one more strand of air out of Gareth's head to which the man surprisingly gave them a genuine smile and laid back down to go back to bed,confident and hopeful that the dreams would finally stop.

Once Charlie Brown and Sidney slowly exited Gareth's room and creaked the door shut behind them,they both gave a sigh of relief and proceeded to head back to the servant's quarters as Charlie Brown remarked "You know Sid,that was really something back there." before Sid chuckled "Hey it was something my mother always did when I had bad dreams. It really helped me in the long run,in fact a few nights before I went off to become Galavant's squire,I was having nightmares about messing up so my mother did this the night before to help me get a confidence boost." to which Charlie Brown meekly asked "Do you think….maybe you could do that for me? I mean I sometimes worry about Snoopy and all the others and sometimes I get nightmares about…..something bad happening to them."

"Sure thing Chuck." Sid agreed to do so before he and the boy smiled at each other as they were getting closer to their room.

* * *

The next morning shortly but surely came in Richard's former kingdom as Galavant's group with the exception of the the mysterious lady from the night before were past the outskirts of the town and were patiently waiting for her to come on so they could leave for good. Galavant had managed to get himself a black horse the night before for himself,Snoopy and Woodstock since Richard told him that he was gonna stay in the village and figure out who he truly was inside.

"I did not get a wink of sleep last night." Snoopy yawned out of pure exhaustion as he leaned on Galavant's horse while Richard chuckled and retorted "You think you had it bad? I was constantly throwing up all night due to all that beer." before Woodstock realized "So that's what all those noises were. I just thought it was a water mill or something." to which Snoopy sighed and decided to bid Richard farewell "Okay that's very gross but….I guess this is goodbye Richard. It's been...fun I'll admit." as he gave Richard a sweet and tender hug.

"Yeah,you've really turned things around since we were in Valencia Richard." Woodstock added in agreement before he gave Richard a small hug as well "I hope you find what you're looking for." as the man replied with a hint of sadness "I'll admit,I didn't like dogs or birds too much before…..but now I think I'll get one of each myself. Still though,thanks you three for putting up with me all those months."

"No problem buddy." Snoopy kindly replied as he and Woodstock gave off a salute before Richard asked Galavant out of curiosity "So what now?" to which the knight replied with his plans "We're off to Hortensia to rescue Isabella and the others,recruit some soldiers along the way,and after that,march to Valencia to reclaim her kingdom and rescue my two other squires."

"Well I have a bit of a surprise." Richard retorted in a slightly happy tone of voice as Galavant and the other two got curious looks on their faces as Richard continued "Your old pal Rick's gonna come with y'all!" and playfully punched Galavant in the shoulder to which Snoopy and Woodstock both cheered out of excitement and hugged Richard tightly as Snoopy happily yelled "Way to play with our emotions a minute ago!" before Richard retorted "You didn't think I'd just stay here while y'all are out on some adventure?"

However Galavant wasn't too pleased by Richard's sudden desire to come along with him and the others as he stammered out of confusion "What? No. No,no,no,no you said you were gonna stay here and try to figure out who you are." to which Richard nonchalantly explained himself "And I did,I realized I'm the guy who's going to help y'all rescue Isabella. Even though technically I'm the guy who started this whole disaster. So,what do you say?" before Snoopy pleaded to Galavant "Come on let him come along. The more help we have the easier this whole thing will be."

"Yeah come on Gal,he's already helped us out so why don't we help him find out who he is?" Woodstock ecstatically added as Galavant sighed and reluctantly obliged with a smile "Why not?" to which Richard exclaimed "Awesome! You,me,Snoopy,Woodstock,Roberta. Oh this is Roberta by the way,do y'all remember her from-from the election? She stood up,pledged to join me." before he pointed behind him to reveal the lovely Roberta walking down the country road with two horses to which he whispered to them "Watch this."

Richard then turned around and sarcastically asked Roberta "Oh Roberta?" before she replied almost on instinct "Yes my king?" to which Richard turned around and giddily whispered to them "She calls me "king."

"Oh my god." Galavant said in an almost bored sounding voice as Richard happily exclaimed "Oh this is gonna be so much fun!" only for Galavant to instantly disagree "No it's not." to which Richard suggested "Well we should probably go,I stole these horses and just set fire to the rec center." before he angrily growled as he stormed off "Dismantle my castle will you?"

Richard was just about to get on one of the horses he and Roberta stole until he suddenly perked up and remembered "Oh yeah Roberta I almost forgot,let me introduce you to Snoopy and Woodstock. Consider them our pets before we can return them to their owners." before the two animals jumped off Galavant's horse and bowed graciously before the lady as the dog greeted her "Hello there gorgeous. Pleasure to meet you." and kissed her on the hand.

However what he and Woodstock didn't realize was that Edwin's spell only worked for themselves,Galavant and Richard so all Roberta could here was high pitched gibberish come out of Snoopy's mouth as Galavant nonchalantly broke the bad news to them "Uh guys I don't think she understands you." to which Roberta asked out of confusion "I'm sorry what? What about understanding them?" only for her to be ignored as Snoopy pondered "Oh yeah…..that's gonna be a bit tough here."

"Oh wait a second! I think I may have an idea!" Richard suddenly exclaimed in excitement as he pulled out a black magic wand from his back pocket to which Roberta asked "Can I please be filled in on what's going on here?" only for her to be ignored once again as Galavant merely asked Richard "Where did you get that wand?" to which Richard clarified "I bought it last night while I was in town,maybe we can cast the same spell Edwin used so they can talk to people."

"Richard that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard,that thing is probably a toy for kids." Galavant facepalmed as he showed huge amounts of skepticism towards Richard's idea while Roberta asked "What is going on here?" to which Richard enthusiastically persisted "Oh come on it's bound to work." before he raised his wand into the sky and tried to cast the spell "Okay what was the spell again? Was it Animalicus Talkilcus?"

Immediately after Richard asked that,the wand suddenly levated out of his hand and shot out a large beam of purple light and struck the sky like that of a lighting bolt until the wand suddenly exploded into a million pieces,causing a massive and powerful shock wave across the entire world. Once the shockwave ceased and the wand fell back to the ground in tiny little bit sized pieces,Roberta coughed due to the dust and gravel in the air and asked out of confusion and shock "What the hell was that?" before Snoopy coguhed as well and replied "I think this wand of Richard's was a rip off." to which Woodstock woozily added "Well that was a lot of money likely wasted."

"What the hell!? They talk!?" Roberta screamed in terror and shock when she realized that she could suddenly understand the words coming out of Snoopy and Woodstock's mouth as the bird gleefully added "Hey we can talk to her now! Names Woodstock madam." bedore Roberta yelled once more "The bird too!?" to which Richard ecstatically remarked "Hey it worked! Now we can properly introduce ourselves. Would y'all kindly do the honors?"

"Hey there gorgeous. My names Snoopy-" Snoopy tried to greet the shocked and horrified Roberta properly only for Galavant to rudely interrupt him "Hold on a second guys. We have a long,long trip ahead of us and that means we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other. So how about we move things along and get going?" to which they all disappointedly sighed and got on their horses so they could start their journey,with Snoopy deciding to get on Roberta's and get in front of her as he made gross kissy faces at her to which she gagged "Ugh!" before she smacked him in the face and threw him off the horse.

Woodstock mockingly laughed at the display atop of Richard's shoulder as Snoopy regained his posture and yelled as he ran after the horses "Hey wait up guys!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Hortensia,Wormwood and Barry had managed to successfully take control of Isabella's mind thanks to their enchanted tiara. All they had to do was keep this scheme of theirs up and eventually they would gain complete control of Hortensia,with the only ones being slightly suspicious of their scheme being Linus and the others.

Isabella was happily greeting a crowd of peasants outside the royal palace as Wormwood asked her in a manipulative tone "Princess Isabella,isn't there something you'd like to say?" before the jewel inside the tiara started to glow once again as she gleefully announced to the crowd "Good news everyone! I've set a date for my wedding. It's in six weeks and you're all invited!" to which she as well as the crowd ecstatically cheered and applauded.

Meanwhile from the sidelines,the jester,the king and queen of Valencia as well as the peanuts gang were watching the announcement play out as the jester asked out of a slight hint of suspicion "Does something seem different about Princess Isabella?" to which the queen dismissed his suspicions and gleefully retorted "Who cares?! She's getting married!" before she and the king gave eachother a fist bump,all the while the peanuts gang were looking at the tiara and Wormwood with raised eyebrows.


	26. Chapter 26: The Fancy Life

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 26: The Fancy Life

After Galavant successfully managed to get at least one person brave enough to join his cause with that being Roberta,he and his now increased gang of travelers managed to make their way through the countryside without any major hurdles or problems. In fact the long journey did a good enough job of giving Roberta a chance to get to know Snoopy and Woodstock better,and overtime she really started to warm up to them although she did find them very annoying at times like Galavant did. However their mostly pleasant travels still didn't change the fact that they needed an army,and Galavant was fully determined to find one as they were now at what seemed to be a camp of bandits and Gal,Richard,Snoopy and Woodstock were trying to negotiate a deal with the leader inside the hut,while Roberta would take watch outside.

Galavant wasted no time and immediately tried to get their attention "Let's cut to the chase,if you help me save my love and my friends,you'll be celebrated in song for a hundred years,and that's a promise from Galavant,the most beloved warrior in the five kingdoms and Knight Beat Magazine's Swordsman Of The Year….three times running." before Richard nonchalantly pointed at the knight as a way to tell them that they meant business as Snoopy took a sip of root beer and added "The man's right you know? The songs people write of him are to die for especially his trademark theme song,once you hear them you can never get them to leave." to which Woodstock added lastly "So what do you say you guys? You got the deal of a lifetime here."

The leader of the bandits sat there in silence for a few moments as he was clearly thinking the situation over until he eventually spit out the chicken he was eating and groggily replied "Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah you've already given us your resume,so….what's in this deal for us? Really?" to the surprise of the others.

Before Galavant or the animals could try and add some extra layer or offer to the deal,Richard suddenly perked up and politely made an offer of his own "Perhaps I have something that might help." before he reached into his jacket and pulled out a very familiar and unexpected sight,for it was none other than

"The Jewel Of Valencia!" Richard smugly exclaimed before he slammed the jewel onto the table and continued "Boom!" much to the shock of the others. Snoopy and Woodstock's eyes widened out of sheer surprise as the dog soon started to smile before he picked up the jewel and asked out of bewilderment "Richard when did you get this? This plot-device was dead and buried in the water." to which Galavant added equally as confused "Yeah where did you get that?"

Richard kindly relieved Snoopy of the priceless jewel as he smugly explained himself "I smuggled it out when we escaped the kingdom." before Galavant asked even further "But how we didn't have anything with us?" to which Woodstock added as he flew up on Richard's shoulder "Yeah Gareth took all our stuff before we headed to the beach."

"I swallowed it." Richard nonchalantly explained as the entire hut was now left in complete silence and shock due to the fact that Richard managed to swallow such a huge jewel as Snoopy closed his dropped jaw and remarked "And I thought I could eat anything." to which Galavant retorted out of skepticism of Richard's claim "It's huge." before the man continued much more bewildered himself "Believe me I know I had to slather it with bacon grease to choke it down."

Snoopy and Woodstock both gagged at the thought of such an action while Galavant merely replied out of disbelief "Richard that's insane." before Richard disagreed and retorted "No what's insane is when it came out. Do y'all remember that day on the ship when I was screaming for hours? Well now I know what my mother was always complaining about."

"Wait…..are you saying you?" Woodstock slowly asked when he thought what Richard meant by that before Snoopy quickly realized what the man was referring to and exclaimed in disgust "Bleahhhh!" as he wiped his hand on his body to get rid of any….germs to which Galavant jokingly retorted "Well you sure are a trooper then."

"Enough!" The leader of the bandits interrupted their conversation so he wouldn't have to hear any more of Richard's story before he continued much calmer "We have a deal...I mean rinse it off one more time….and we have a deal." to which Snoopy jokingly added "And get that thing dry cleaned too."

"Yeah of course….but otherwise you got yourselves a deal." The bandit leader chuckled and replied as Galavant and his group gave deep sighs of relief and each other high fives,they officially had an army to help them overthrow Hortensia. However this time for celebration would be cut off when Richard suddenly chuckled and gratefully replied "Excellent,uh can I just say,it is so nice to negotiate with men of honor. I mean,you outnumber us 10 to 1 you could've just as easily murdered us and kept the jewel for yourself but you sir….are a class act."

It was then and there that the leader of the bandits started to get a look of intrigue on his face as Richard frankly didn't realize what he had just done,Galavant got a very nervous look on his face along with Woodstock while Snoopy merely facepalmed and remarked "I can see this going bad in 3,2-"

* * *

"1!" Snoopy yelled in utter fear as he and the others quickly ran and in Woodstock's case flew out of the tent and for their lives while the bandits chased after them relentlessly,for Richard had just accidentally caused the bandits to turn on them due to his stupidity as Galavant in a panic called out to Roberta,who was still watching the horses "Roberta we're leaving!" to which she pulled out out a sword at the sight of the bandits and told Richard "Grab the horses pup-pup!"

As Richard ran off to grab the horses while Galavant,Roberta,Snoopy and Woodstock held off the bandits,he called out to her "Right!" but stopped in his tracks when he realized she called him "Pup-Pup" as he pondered in confusion "Uh….pup-pup? Well no one's called me that since...wait a minute."

Richard then decided to quite frankly ignore the fact that they were running and fighting for their lives and slowly walked up to Roberta,who was in a swordhold with one of the bandits and asked "Are you Roberta Steingas?!" before she broke free of the bandit and knocked him on the ground with a punch to the face and replied "I am!"

"Oh….my….god! Bobby Steingas! Why didn't you say something?!" Richard happily asked out of excitement and surprise while Roberta continued to fight off the bandits to which she turned around and happily replied "I didn't think you'd remember me." before she suddenly yelled when she saw a bandit that was about to surprise attack Richard "Duck!" as the man did so,so she could finish the bandit off with a throwing dagger.

"Not remember you?! Are you crazy?! We grew up together you big dummy!" Richard happily exclaimed as he rose back up before Roberta chuckled and went back to fighting off the bandits to which Richard walked up to Galavant and the others,who were triple teaming a bandit at the same time and tried to tell them of his sudden reunion "Galavant,Snoopy,Woodstock you're not gonna freakin believe this! Our new traveling companion is Bobby Steingas! She was one of the children my parents used to hire to play with me!"

"Do you think maybe we could catch up later!?" Galavant asked out of a mixture of frustration and annoyance as he was nearly in a chokehold with one of the bandits while Snoopy added as he was on top of the bandits head and punching it over and over again "Yeah cause we're trying to not die here!" to which Woodstock added as he tried to poke the bandit in the eyes "There's a time and place for everything Richard,now is not one of them!"

Galavant and his two temporary pets finally managed to break free of the bandit's grasp and went back to fighting some more as Richard merely ignored them and continued "Oh sure,she was seven and I was thirteen,but it just worked you know-" but stopped when Galavant barely managed to keep a throwing dagger from being lodged in Richard's throat as the man finally obliged "Yeah we can talk about this later."

After managing to avoid some more of the bandits,the gang finally made it to their horses and rode off at just the nick of time since more and more bandits were showing up,but Galavant and his group thankfully managed to escape. Once they were far away enough so the bandits couldn't possibly follow them,Snoopy gave a deep breath and sarcastically remarked "Well that went well." to which Roberta asked "What the hell happened in there?"

'Let's just say that Richard kept his mouth open for too long." Woodstock replied as he tried to catch his breath to which Richard tried to retort "Now-" but was cut off by Galavant as he interrupted "Richard,I need you to focus. Yes,it's good that you smuggled the jewel out in your…."

"Bottom. Well mouth first." Richard nonchalantly finished Galavant's sentence for him since he was having a hard time trying to say it due to how gross it sounded as Roberta got confused by this and asked "Wait what?" to which Snoopy tried to get her mind off it "Don't ask sister,you do not wanna know." before Galavant added "You're right,she doesn't,but we can't have any more mistakes. This jewel is now our key to getting an army,and it's Isabella's life,her salvation. How she must be suffering in Hortensia."

* * *

Meanwhile in Hortensia,Isabella was happily planning the wedding along with Cherrywood and some of the others thanks to the former's hypnotizing tiara he placed on her earlier. The only ones who weren't helping out with the wedding were Gwynn,Linus and the other kids,because they were quite frankly suspicious of Wormwood and Isabella's sudden desire to go along with the wedding,especially Linus and Peppermint Patty. They all knew Isabella long enough to know that she would never go along with this wedding willingly even after Galavant's supposed breakup and that something had to be up.

Isabella was busy practicing a dance routine with her fiancé Harry by her dollhouse like room,with Wormwood,Gwynn and the kids watching from the sidelines. Due to Harry's much smaller height compared to his bride to be,he was instead tied to the jester's back while the latter mimicked what Isabella wanted out of her first dance.

"No,no,no,no,no. Jester,it's slide,back,slide. Please get it right otherwise my wedding dance is gonna look so stupid." Isabella disappointedly whined when the jester accidentally messed up the way she wanted the dance to go as the jester turned around and regretfully apologized "Sorry Princess,I'm a prop comic,not a dancer."

Linus rolled his eyes at the display and Isabella's overly perfect nature as he whispered to the others "Something's up with her,and Wormwood here is certainly not making things better." to which Marcie fixed her crooked glasses and suggested "I think it's something to do with that tiara,ever since she put it on she's been way too happy with this."

However their speculation on what was up with Isabella would be interrupted when Vincenzo came in with a table full of snacks and shouted "Snacky time!" to which Harry gleefully replied before he united himself and rushed over to the table "Yay!"

"Okay everyone,let's take five!" Wormwood happily suggested that they take a break as Sally whispered to the others "Well we can talk about this later,I'm starving." before Gwynn suddenly replied as she overheard their conversation "Ya'll go on ahead,I'll try and talk to the princess." to which Linus added "We'll both talk to her,maybe more than one of us can figure out what this is all about." before the others reluctantly headed over to the snack table.

Gwynn and Linus slowly walked over to Isabella to help fix her up and make sure she looked nice since the latter had unofficially become Isabella's hand maiden as she politely asked "Milady,I hope it won't sound impertinent,but we all can't help noticing this big change that's come over you lately." to which Linus politely added "I mean,you're usually so passive aggressive and cynical towards the wedding but,now you're so excited about this. What happened here?"

Isabella however merely smiled widely and replied as the tiara glew once again and her pupils briefly spun around "Oh,I guess I'm just…...happy. After all,I'm getting married." to which Linus nervously replied "Isi? Did your eyes just….spin?" before Gwynn nervously added as well "Linus is right,you're pupils just spun round then and your tiara started to glow which-"

"She said...she's happy,okay?" Wormwood suddenly interrupted their conversation in a nervous and even kind of intimidating tone of voice as Linus squinted his eyes at him out of skepticism before Wormwood said out loud "Right,let's all go back to one shall we?" to which the jester got on his knees so Harry could climb up on his back again before Gwynn and Linus angrily stormed off.

* * *

"It's so obvious she's possessed or something due to that tiara. Why hasn't anyone else aside from us noticed?" Linus asked out of bewilderment and frustration as he and Gwynn walked down the hall to which she replied frustrated as well "It's because of that wedding,that's all those folks care about."

"Yeah well I'm sure gonna get that thing off of her one way or another." Linus chuckled and retorted before he continued "Well I'm gonna go tell the others,try to figure a way to get that thing off her." to which Gwynn bid him farewell as he headed back to where the others were "See you later Linus."

Once it was just Gwynn alone by herself,she sighed and headed around the corner to see that Vincenzo was dumping some of the snack leftovers in the trash as she gasped and exclaimed "Chef no don't throw it away!" before she ran over to the trash to get some of them out. It seemed that after all this time,Gwynn was still not getting used to her new life in the palace where she didn't have to scavenge for crumbs or eat leftovers anymore as Vincenzo tried to calm her down "Gwyndolin,bae,you know you don't have to do that anymore. We are officially big-pimpin,no more living on leftovers. We can be as wasteful as the fine folk." before he dumped another plate of leftovers in the trash.

Gwynn however was still not convinced about this and meekly replied "I don't know,it just doesn't feel right." to which Vincenzo gleefully disagreed with her and asked "Oh what do you mean? It feels fantastic!" before they went to their room and tried to reap and embrace the benefits.

 _ **Vincenzo:**_ _We got a snazzy new room with two whole benches,it's practically rodent free._

 _We've got expensive perfume for all our stenches,as swellegant as can be. And with these pointy new shoes to walk through mud in,fancy silk squares to cough up blood in,baby let's face it,this is as good as it gets._

"I suppose it is rather nice." Gwynn couldn't help but admit with a smile.

 _ **Gwynn:**_ _We've got the classier type of bedbug species between our new burlap sheets._

 _ **Vincenzo:**_ _We've got a custom-made pipe that dumps our feces on one of the nicer streets._

 _ **Gwynn:**_ _And when there's something amiss inside our breeches,_

 _ **Vincenzo:**_ _our barber applies his fattest leeches,_

 _ **Gwynn:**_ _why not embrace it?_

 _ **Both:**_ _This is as good as it gets._

 _ **Vincenzo:**_ _We're part of the upper lower class now._

 _ **Gwynn:**_ _Sickly,yet,oh,so chic._

 _ **Vincenzo:**_ _Our glass is half full,_

 _ **Gwynn:**_ _we own a glass now._

 _ **Vincenzo:**_ _We bathe once a week,_

 _ **Gwynn:**_ _well,"bathe" so to speak._

 _ **Both:**_ _And as our station in life keeps growing stronger we're growing in more ways too._

 _ **Gwynn:**_ _I think my tapeworm is like a whole foot longer._

 _ **Vincenzo:**_ _By now I might have a few._

 _ **Both:**_ _And though our breath and our teeth may still be rotten,together just look how far we've gotten,_

 _ **Vincenzo:**_ _baby we made it!_

 _ **Gwynn:**_ _Totally slayed it!_

 _ **Both:**_ _Why would we trade it?! This is,as good as it gets!_

However admits their discussion on why their new living arrangements were great,it seemed that Vincenzo accidentally dropped a small piece of a vegetable as Gwynn was now starting at it intently to which Vincenzo reluctantly remarked "Go ahead,I know it's driving you crazy." before Gwynn scrambled to the floor to grab and eat it.

* * *

Back in Valencia,Madelena was checking herself out in front of a mirror in her room,for she seemed to be dressed up much more fancier than usual as she was wearing a glittery gold colored dress and a golden necklace as well. She was clearly dressed for some sort of special occasion and she knew she had to look her best,although she was having trouble deciding what earrings to pick as she turned around to Charlie Brown and Sidney,who were also in there with her and were helping her out and asked "Which are better,gold or diamonds? Gold? Diamonds?"

However before either of them could give their two sense on what Madelena should wear,she had already decided by herself as she stated "I'm going with gold." before Sid complimented them "They're beautiful my queen." to which Charlie Brown nodded his head in agreement.

"And you two are sure they don't make me look poor?" Madelena asked out of nervousness that these would instead make her look poor at whatever mystery event she was going to or holding as Sid politely reassured her "No because they're gold." before Charlie Brown added "Everyone wants gold these days,you're gonna look great my queen."

Suddenly Gareth burst into the room and asked out of annoyance at the sight of Madelena's earnings "Still with the earrings? For god's sake just pick a pair,and just because you've been invited by a couple of old tarts to a Sunday roast,does not mean that you can take my manservants for days." to which Sid politely corrected him "Uh I thought we agreed on "personal assistants?" before Madelena ignored them and retorted as she went back to stare into the mirror "And the Von Falconburgh Sisters are not tarts. They are the most popular queens in all the seven realms. I remember the first time I saw them,I was just a little girl and they passed through my village. I'd never seen anything like them,they could've bought or sold all of us with just one of their spectacular earrings. And to my amazement they singled me out for special attention."

Madelena then proceeded to have a traumatic flashback to her childhood where the two sisters came strolling through her village in their carriage and how they pulled over and offered her younger self a ride,however it was nothing more than a dirty trick as everytime she tried to get in with them,they drove forward a little to the point where it was just a sick prank as they soon rode away and mocked and laughed at her for being poor.

"They sound awful." Sid remarked with a hint of sympathy for Madelena as Charlie Brown added "And I thought Lucy,Violet and Patty could be mean sometimes. That's just evil." to which Madelena evily smiled and replied "Oh they were mean,and they were awful. And that's when I realized I wanted to be just like them,and this invitation to their Sunday roast proves that I've finally arrived. Also blockhead boy you're coming with me."

Charlie Brown gasped at the thought of him being able to leave the castle and going somewhere with Madelena as he nervously stammered "W-w-why me?" to which she coldly retorted "Because if I have someone as weak and wishy washy as you with me then I'll look even better." before she picked up her invitation to relish in it.


	27. Chapter 27: Roasted Literally

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 27: Roasted. Literally.

Galavant and his gang were peacefully sitting at their newly formed campsite as they were now trying to avoid a small yet problematic rainstorm. It was a very nice break from all the non-stop traveling and avoiding life or death situations with bandits or any other oddities. Snoopy,Woodstock,Richard and Roberta were casually sitting by the campfire and telling each other stories and jokes,with Snoopy and Woodstock more specifically telling them stories from their neighborhood and gang. Galavant however was sitting by himself on a rock as he looked over a map they got from a nearby town,Galavant was very serious about finding himself an army ever since he found out they had the priceless jewel of Valencia,and didn't want to partake in any distractions for the most part.

"And Lucy does what after telling him to kick the can?" Richard gleefully asked Snoopy admits his own giggling as the dog and bird went up to his and Roberta's ear and whispered Lucy's classic football punchline to them which caused all four of them to burst out into laughter. For it seemed that even when he wasn't present and miles and miles away from them,Charlie Brown was being mocked by people he knew and didn't know at the same time.

"Oh my god she's pure evil." Roberta remarked as she tried to keep herself from laughing anymore to which Richard hysterically added "Oh man,if she ever did that to me I'd have executed her immediately." before he got up and headed over to Galavant to talk while Snoopy and Woodstock continued to talk to Roberta.

"Hey Gal,listen I want to apologize again for screwing up earlier I…was only trying to be helpful but I promise from now on,I'm gonna do everything right." Richard confidently and genuinely apologized for some of his more outrageous and stupid actions as he sat down on the rock where the map was to which Galavant nonchalantly let him know of that "You're sitting on the map."

"Oh,sorry. From now on." Richard apologized again and proceeded to try and take the map out from under him,only for that to backfire when he ended up ripping the thing in half as he meekly apologized again "Sorry. From now on,now on." before he handed the torn map over to Galavant and continued "Sorry."

Galavant however was surprisingly not angry or annoyed due to Richard's screw up and merely let it be a harmless by gone "No need to apologize. Listen,I was thinking from here on out maybe I'll do the hero thing….alone."

Richard sat there in complete silence for a few moments until he nervously whimpered "What? Why?" as Galavant tried to explain his reasoning for wanting to leave the hero stuff to himself "Well,because you nearly got us killed by those mercenaries and the mercenaries before that or any of the countless other times you've put our lives in jeopardy." to which Richard desperately tried to get him to change his mind "But helping you guys is all I have right now,I mean what else would I even do?"

"I don't know,for arguments sake,maybe you could spend a little more time with Snoopy,Woodstock or even better Roberta." Galavant kindly suggested a way for Richard to be out of his hair as the latter merely got a confused look on his face and grunted "Hmm?" before Galavant continued "I mean you two obviously have something going on. You've been talking to her a lot,and you even offer to go hunting with her even though you couldn't hunt down an earthworm."

Richard was left absolutely dumbfounded at the prospect that he and Roberta could possibly be a thing as he quietly asked out of bewilderment "Me and her? Are you serious?" to which Galavant surprisingly agreed with the man "No I just said it to get out of an awkward situation but,actually now that I think about it yeah that would be a really good way to get you out of my hair."

"Okay that is officially the grossest thing I have ever heard. Me and Bobby?! I could see Snoopy and Lucy getting together before me and Bobby could. I mean we played together as children?! She's like a sister! And not the kind of sister you marry." Richard retorted out of insistence that he and Roberta would never become a thing as Galavant persisted anyway "Yeah look,I know it's hard to see people in a different light. Unless someone come up with a ridiculous plan to force you together."

It was then and there that Galavant had a light bulb go off in his head as he slammed his fist down and announced out loud "Apropos of nothing,why don't we all go for dinner tonight? Hmm? Somewhere...candle lit." to which Snoopy and Woodstock instantly agreed with the idea.

"Woo hoo!" Snoopy and Woodstock ecstatically jumped up in the air to show that they were okay with the idea as Snoopy imagined a giant pizza the size of a table in his head before Richard more calmly agreed "Hmm. So…..anywhere?" to which Galavant nonchalantly replied "Yeah pretty much anywhere at all."

Richard then took the opportunity to head back over to Roberta and get into some more friendly small talk,this also gave Galavant the opportunity to quietly whistle to Snoopy and Woodstock as they stopped their ecstatic,dopey dancing and walked over to where he was.

"Hi there Gal,what do you need?" Woodstock cheerfully greeted the knight as he leaned in closer to them and whispered "You know how we're going to dinner tonight? Well I'm gonna try and get Richard and Roberta together because….I mean just look at them. There's more steam surrounding them than you and Fifi." before they turned over to see Roberta and Richard laughing at each other's jokes.

"I gotta admit,they do seem to get along nicely." Snoopy happily admitted as he thought of his lover back in Hortensia before Galavant cleared his throat and continued "But I may need you guys' help,and if you can help me get them together,I'll treat you both to desert. We got a deal?" to which Snoopy instantly took him on his deal with an okay hand motion "Sure thing." and Woodstock added "Hey why not?" before they gave each other a high five. This plan of their's was gonna work and Roberta and Richard would become a couple.

* * *

Vincenzo was slowly walking down the palace hall and heading to Isabella's room with a small metal table full of food and snacks covered by a metal platter. He seemed to be wearing a somewhat depressed and concerned look on his face which was most likely due to Gwynn still being unsure about this new life of their's after all this time. He gave a deep sigh of uncertainty and continued to head over to Isabella's room until he noticed the peanuts gang talking to each other in a nearby corner.

"Good afternoon everyone. How are y'all doing?" Vincenzo happily greeted the kids as he walked over to them before Peppermint Patty greeted him back "Hi there chef. We're just thinking up a plan here." to which Vincenzo got a confused look on his face and asked "Plan? What plan?"

Linus and the others shot Patty an angry look for possibly revealing this mystery plan of their's before Linus rolled his eyes and quietly whispered "Chef,can you keep a secret?" to which he nervously stammered "Oh-oh I'm a pretty decent secret keeper. I once kept a secret that my sister had warts all over her foot and body,and that I wouldn't tell anyone for years. She's dead now because it was actually the plague." before he realized what he had just done and whispered up to the heavens "Oops,sorry Penelope."

Linus and the others were left mortified after hearing Vincenzo's secret as Marcie jokingly remarked "Well you learn something new everyday." before she continued more seriously "We think Isabella may be mind controlled by that tiara Wormwood gave her. Have you noticed how overly happy she's been acting,and that she never takes it off at all?" to which Vincenzo chuckled and retorted "Oh we've all noticed this,but Isabella's parents are too focused on the wedding to really care. And me and Gwynn don't want to bring that up to them because…..we don't wanna get our blocks chopped off or get thrown out."

"Well we're gonna try and find a way to get that thing off her and expose Wormwood for what he's doing." Sally stated in a determined voice before Linus nodded his head and asked Vincenzo "Yeah so that's what we're doing,what are you doing?" to which the chef enthusiastically chuckled "Well I'm just on my way to deliver some goods to the princess. Why?"

* * *

Back in her room,Isabella was sitting on her bed and still wearing the same wedding dress and tiara that Wormwood gave her,she was entirely under his control and nothing could sway her or encourage her to take it off. She was happily writing something on a brown piece of paper while she smiled widely,normally an image like this would be nothing to get too worked up over but in this case it was just downright unsettling.

Soon the door to her room slowly opened as Vincenzo and the others walked in to check up on Isabella and see how she was doing as Linus whispered to the others in awe "She's still wearing that thing,I haven't seen it off her at all." to which Patty angrily gritted her teeth and growled "If I have to rip that thing off her than so be it." before Marcie held her back and whispered "Hold on Sir,we can't make ourselves look suspicious here."

Patty reluctantly held herself back as Vincenzo happily greeted the princess "I've brought luncheon...your highness,as well as some guests."

"Hi there Isi." Linus and the others happily greeted her in unison so as not to make themselves look suspicious as Isabella enthusiastically replied "Oh just a moment you guys,I'm practicing writing my married name." to which Vincenzo awkwardly chuckled and replied "Oh,although isn't it exactly the same as your current name?"

"Yeah that's sounds a little….redundant?" Scheroder cautiously replied as he tried to not anger Isabella or get them in trouble,and all she did was merely giggle "Yeah." to which Vincenzo raised an eyebrow and nervously asked her as she sat down her pen and paper "My lady,we all hate to trouble you with the problems of those so far,far beneath you. But we can't help noticing after weeks of constant escape attempts,you've settled in here pretty fast. My Gwynn is having a hard time adjusting. Is there anything I can do to help her?"

"You just need to let Gwynn know how special she is." Isabella gleefully suggested as the tiara suddenly glew once again and she gasped "Buy her something expensive. Every woman wants to be treated like a princess,I sure know that Sally would love to be treated like one by her sweet babbo."

Sally then got bright red hearts in her eyes and swooned over Linus as she said "Maybe she's right cutie." much to his disgust as he got red in the face and gagged "Yeah she is nuts,there's no way she'd ever advocate for this….violation of my personal space." to which Violet whispered to Vincenzo "We gotta get that thing off her now!"

Vincenzo subtly nodded his head and sat down the cup of food he was about to give Isabella as he nervously asked "Have you been sleeping in that thing? Allow us to straighten it for you?" before Linus played along and added "Uh y-yeah l think that thing's a little crooked. Why don't we fix that up for you-"

"Mine!" Isabella suddenly yelled in a raspy and brash voice as Linus and the others jumped back in fear.

"Holy moly!" Scheroder exclaimed in fear as Sally held on tightly to Linus much to his annoyance as they slowly backed away.

"A million pardons my lady. I'll go get you a lozenge for that throat." Vincenzo nervously apologized for his attempt to take the tiara off as he knocked on the door so the guards would let him out,with Linus and the others merely staring at Isabella in awe. One of their closest friends had been frankly turned into an overly possessive and happy lunatic as Linus nervously whimpered "Isi? What happened to you?" before Peppermint Patty added "Come on Isi,you gotta snap out of it."

However Isabella wasn't moving or budging at all and merely grunted in a much deeper voice "Mine." before Marcie calmly suggested "I think we should do what she wants." to which they all slowly backed away from Isabella and headed outside. Once they were all gone,Isabella's bloodthirsty glare slowly morphed back into her creepy smile as she went back to practicing her writing.

* * *

At the residence of Madelena's idols,The Falcoburgh Sisters,their traditional Sunday Roast was about to begin. In the highly fancy and humongous dining hall,many snooty people were gathered at a large table with filled wine glasses and fine quality meats spread across. All that was missing was the guest of honor and the sisters themselves.

Soon the doors to the dining hall opened and all the guests stood up out of respect as the two twin sisters walked into the room. Despite their noticeable age,they were still the fanciest looking of them all in terms of their clothes,earings,and sense of class as one of them kindly announced while she held her sisters hand "May I present to you our guest of honor,all the way from Valencia...Queen Madalena!"

The entire room gave a huge round of applause for Madelena as the two sisters made way for her to enter the dining hall as she chuckled and thanked them for their invitation "Thank you so much." Meanwhile Charlie Brown was stuck outside waiting by the carriage,for he wasn't even allowed to step foot inside the sisters' club due to how in their own words "peasantry" he looked. However that didn't stop him from sneaking over to a nearby window and watching the dinner party carry out anyway,because even he wasn't just gonna sit by and do nothing for an hour and a half.

One of the castle's servants brought out a chair for Madelena to sit in as she was frankly given the best possible seat in the house,sitting right in-between the two sisters,the highest honor one could be given at a Sunday Roast.

"It is such a thrill to be invited to share Sunday Roast with such esteemed company." Madelena politely stated as she sat down in her chair before she made a joke at Charlie Brown's expense "Although I do wish my blockhead of a servant could join us,but let's admit he'd just get the place dirty." to which the crowd bursted out into mocking laughter as Charlie Brown groaned "Even when I'm not a guest I'm getting belittled."

Once the crowd stopped their mocking laughter,Madelena clasped her hands together and asked "So,what are we roasting? Wild boar,stag,heretics,Charlie Brown?" before she and the other sisters had a good laugh at her joke. However this dream come true of Madelena's wouldn't last for very long as the first sister that introduced her,Ivanna replied "Oh no Madalena you've got it all wrong." before she continued much more sinisterly "We're roasting you."

"What?" Madelena nervously asked as her stomach churned and the two sisters stood up and clinked a glass to get the crowd's attention,while Charlie Brown got a nervous look on his face and said to himself "I think this is about to go really bad."

"Welcome gentle lords and ladies and especially you Friars,thank you for letting us use your club." The second sister Catherine happily stated as the aforementioned Friars waved over to them before she continued much more excitedly "Today we roast Queen Madalena,a target so easy it almost doesn't seem fair." to which the two sisters and some of the other guests laughed at the joke. Madelena on the other hand tried to keep calm as she nervously smiled and went along with the jokes,for surely they must have been done in just good fun. But oh how wrong she was.

"Now we all know how she got her title. By killing or beheading all her exes,which just goes to show that even when she throws them in a dungeon,she still can't keep her man!" Ivanna joked once again but this time it was much more sinister and hateful as the crowd bursted out into laughter once again while Madelena still tried to keep a positive and cheerful look on her face,but it was clearly obvious that these jokes were eating away at her.

"But this isn't all about what an absolutely hussy Madalena is. Yeah she is very regal." Ivanna continued once more until Catherine decided to have her own crack at Madelena's self esteem "We always knew she would end up in a castle. Yeah we just thought she'd be cleaning it." as the crowd laughed once more and Madelena's smile started to slowly fade away. Even Charlie Brown felt that these jokes were a little too much even when considering how he personally felt about Madelena as he quietly remarked "I don't think even Lucy would go this far."

However it seemed that the jokes had finally come to a stop as Catherine decided to show a bit of human decency for once and stated in a much nicer tone of voice "Okay let's get real for a moment. Madalena,you have done so well. You have come from nothing,and we are really,really proud of you." as Ivanna agreed "Mmm-Hmm." before Catherine continued "We think that you've turned yourself into the queen who has everything."

Madelena's frown slowly turned back into a smile as she felt that she was finally given some respect,and even Charlie Brown grew a little bit of a smile. However it was nothing more than a ruse as Ivanna suddenly continued "Except love,respect,friends." before Catherine finally concluded "And a decent pair of earrings!" as Ivanna agreed "Oh yes." and the crowd bursted out into a laughing fit like never before. Charlie Brown's jaw dropped at their horrible joke and it seemed that this was the straw that broke Madalena's back as she grabbed a hold of her earrings and was on the verge of tears. Even when she became a queen,she was still not respected in the slightest by her formal idols as she imagined Richard and Lucy joining the crowd and laughing at her as well.

* * *

After about another hour of nonstop jokes and straight up verbal harassment,the Sunday Roast had finally come to an end and Madalena slowly walked out of the club shaking and on the verge of tears. Not helping was that the two sisters decided to see her off as Ivanna happily stated "That was so much fun for us." before Catherine added "Yeah thank you for being so easy to make fun of."

"We should definitely do this again." Ivanna happily remarked and suggested as they both laughed smugly,for their attempt to break Madelena had worked as she turned around and tried to get in the carriage in the hopes of letting this nightmare come to an end. However she would be cut off when Charlie Brown slowly walked up to her and meekly tried to comfort her "Hey there my queen. I saw what happened and-"

"Shut it." Madelena angrily interrupted Charlie Brown's attempt to comfort her as Ivanna jokingly retorted "She can't even accept help from a child." before she and Catherine mockingly laughed again. It was then and there that something in Charlie Brown must have snapped as he angrily balled up his fist and yelled "Would you stop criticizing her!?" to which the two sisters stopped their laughing and were left in complete silence and shock along with Madalena as the boy angrily growled "Come on my queen,let's go."

Charlie Brown and Madalena tried to get into the carriage to head on back to the castle,but it seemed that the sisters had one last trick up their sleeves and performed the exact same trick they did to Madelena as a child as they mockingly laughed like children. The two guests tried to get in again only for them to be denied entry once more as Madalena couldn't even find it in herself to get angry or break down in tears and merely sighed "Of course." before she took off her shoes and decided to head home on foot,with Charlie Brown following shortly after,but not before he angrily glared at the two sisters. Even he felt like they were being too cruel to Madelena and held himself back from slugging them.


	28. Chapter 28: The Date

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 28: The Date

It was a few hours after Madelena's horrific public shaming thanks to the Falconburgh Sisters and the gang's failed attempt to get the cursed tiara off Isabella's head,and nighttime had soon arrived in Hortensia. Vincenzo and the others were on their way to his room as they were discussing Isabella's pervious spaz attack after they tried to get the tiara off her,and Vincenzo was also carrying a covered plate of a food and a napkin for Gwynn.

Scheroder took a deep breath and chuckled "I never thought Isabella would ever be scary but...I stand corrected now." before Patty retorted much more frustrated and angry "Tomorrow morning we're gonna march up to Wormwood and slug those teeth right out of his mouth."

"Sir we can't do that until we get any proof." Marcie politely declined to partake in Patty's violent method of exposing Wormwood as Linus added "The only way we're gonna expose him is if we show Isabella's parents the tiara-"

"But that's gonna be super hard considering we can barely get the damn thing off her." Vincenzo interrupted and interjected before Linus and the others sighed out of nervousness. They were stuck in a corner,they had to get the tiara off her but barely anyone cared since they were too focused on the wedding to do anything.

"I wish Galavant were here. He'd know what to do." Sally sadly remarked as she looked up to the stars before Peppermint Patty retorted "I still don't think he broke up with Isi,it has to be a misunderstanding."

"Yeah now that I think about it more me too,but the first thing we can do now is get Isi out of Wormwood's control." Violet nodded her head and replied before they headed inside Vincenzo's room,only to be surprised and confused when Gwynn was strangely absent.

"Gwynn? Gwyndolin?" Vincenzo called out to her in the hopes of her responding as Peppermint Patty called out to her as well "Hey Gwynn where are ya?" before the others called out to her as well.

However they would all be surprised and confused yet again when they heard a muffled and condensed voice respond to them "In here guys!" It turned out that the noise seemed to be coming from a nearby dresser as Vincenzo sat down the plate and slowly opened the drawer to reveal Gwynn laying down in it like it was a bed.

Linus and the others gasped at the sight with the exception of Patty who instead quietly chuckled and asked Gwynn "Uh Gwynn...you have a bed right there. What are you doing down there?" to which Vincenzo added as he pulled Gwynn out of the drawer "Patty's right,what are you doing in there? You have a bed to sleep in now."

Gwynn slowly sat down on the dresser and was about to give an explanation for why she was using the drawer instead of her bed,but she started to feel a little bit uncomfortable when she noticed that the kids and Fifi were starring at her and kindly asked "Um….could me and Vincenzo talk about this alone? We'll all talk when we're done." to which Linus agreed "Uh...sure Gwynn. Come on let's leave them alone." before they headed outside.

* * *

Once it was just Gwynn and Vincenzo alone,the latter turned to her and kindly asked "Now what is this all about sweetie? You have a bed to sleep in now,don't you like that?" to which Gwynn retorted somewhat bitter "Like I'm gonna sleep in the thing people use to give birth and die in,sometimes simultaneously."

Vincenzo was mortified at how bitter and how specific Gwynn was being as he nervously remarked "Wow. Grim." before Gwynn bid him some bad news "I can't live like the fancy folk. It just isn't me. I'm never on edge anymore. I haven't had a disease for weeks." to which Vincenzo asked out of bewilderment that she missed that kind of life "But isn't that a good thing?"

"Maybe for some people…...for you." Gwynn replied with a deep breath before she continued on the verge of tears "But the thought that we're drifting apart has gotten me so down I can barely get out of the drawer. So I think it's best if I just leave." as she got down from the dresser and tried to head outside,for she was done with Vincenzo. However she would be halted when he quickly called out to her "Wait. I'll pack our things." before he took a single small pouch and put a red apple in it,for he was gonna go with her even if it meant that he would give up the fancy life.

"Done."

"What? No. Unpack right now. You can't leave,you love it here,you love Linus and the others. What about the cooking classes,that's what you want right?" Gwynn sternly tried to persuade Vincenzo to stay behind and live the life he wants but he merely declined and asked "Gwyndolin,don't you understand? Sure it's nice not going hungry,and my bones don't bend anymore,and my teeth don't wiggle in their sockets,and having good friends like Linus and the others. I could be the king of a castle….but without you,I'd be the lowliest man in the world."

Gwynn was left absolutely awe struck at the fact that Vincenzo would rather lose everything if it meant to be with her as she happily smiled "Oh Vincenzo." before they gave each other a hug and Vincenzo excitedly stated "We leave the castle together. Tomorrow."

* * *

Galavant's group was finally about to have a half decent meal for once since they managed to find the best possible candlelit restaurant they could find,but the best part about this was that this was their chance to get Richard to fall in genuine love. Not lustful love like with Madalena,but pure genuine love. While Richard and Roberta were busy getting dressed for their date that they didn't even know they were having,Galavant,Snoopy and Woodstock were trying to make sure things went perfectly.

"So,as soon as we're all seated,you come and send for me." Galavant frantically told the owner of the restaurant as he did the honor of personally setting up Richard and Roberta's table before Snoopy told the owner "We need to make sure that after tonight,they'll never wanna leave each other." before Woodstock added much more sternly "Ever." to which the owner left promptly.

Galavant turned around to see that Snoopy and Woodstock were suddenly wearing very fancy Italian style clothes like the restaurant's music performers were and that Snoopy was holding a lute guitar and that Woodstock was holding a small violin as the man got very confused and asked out of bewilderment "Okay why the hell are you two dressed like a circus tent got screwed by a paint bucket?"

"We had to improvise." Snoopy replied out of annoyance before he pointed over to a sign behind them that read "No Dogs Allowed." along with a smaller sign next to it that read "That Goes For Birds." as a deep booming voice could be heard " _No Dogs Allowed_." followed by a chorus of women " _That Goes For Birds."_

"Well that explains it,although I've never seen those signs before." Galavant remarked as it all made sense now somewhat before he continued much more ecstatic as he diverted his attention back to the table "Now this table is what you call romantic. That looks romantic doesn't it?" to which Snoopy seemed to wolf whistle at the sight.

"I know it looks great." Galavant replied in excitement before Snoopy suddenly jumped up on one of the chairs and turned Galavant's head around to see Roberta walking towards them. She was absolutely beautiful,even more so than before as she tied up her hair so it would be shorter and she wore a beautiful green dress.

"Oh Roberta! Ooh you look smashing!" Galavant happily complimented Roberta and her good looks as Woodstock flew on top of his shoulder and gave two thumbs up before he smiled and added "You look great Roberta. I kinda wish you were a bird now."

Roberta however merely chuckled and denied it "No I don't,please excuse the dress. The blouse I usually wear under it has completely disappeared." before Richard suddenly joined in from outta nowhere "Wha-mine too!" to which Galavant politely tried to move things along "Must be fairies. Big problem around here,shall we sit?"

* * *

Galavant then proceeded to direct them all to their table as Roberta promptly sat down in her chair and Richard was about to sit beside her,but Galavant however stopped him and gave him his spot "You're across from her." For if they wanted them to fall in love,then they needed them to have the best possible seats for this kind of scenario. Finally Galavant sat down in his chair soon after and Snoopy and Woodstock brought out two extra ones for them and set aside their instruments.

"All right. Isn't this nice? We're all together with no bandits,or goblins,or dragons. Just us about to have ourselves a good meal." Galavant happily stated as they all smiled at each other before their waiter suddenly came by with a black crow as he told Galavant "An urgent crow for you sir." to which Woodstock asked out of bewilderment "Hey how come that bird is allowed in?"

"Oh,thank you. Unexpected." Galavant politely stated as he unwrapped the tiny message from the crow's foot and took a look at it before he groaned and stood up "Oh,I've got to take this. Uh,you guys carry on without me." with Richard and Roberta unaware that the paper was entirely blank and that it was just part of his scheme to get Richard and Roberta together.

However before he decided to take his leave and leave them alone for the time being,he handed Richard over a bright red rose as the man thanked him for it and decided to start sniffing it,unaware that Gal wanted him to give it Roberta as he pulled his arm towards her before he finally left them alone and watched from the sidelines.

"Thank you." Roberta lightly chuckled as she kindly relived Richard of the rose and took a whiff of it before Snoopy noticed that Galavant was signaling for both him and Woodstock in a corner.

"Hey,Gal wants us." Snoopy quietly whispered to the bird as he saluted and quietly flew over to Galavant's position before the dog politely excused himself with a nervous smile "Well I'm gonna go take a peek at the country shop. Don't order until we're back alright."

"Sure thing Snoopy." Roberta chuckled and excused the dog as he took his lute guitar and Woodstock's violin with him. Now it was entirely just Richard and Roberta alone as the former jokingly mumbled "They're-they're a bit odd." which resulted in a slight laugh from Roberta before Richard continued much more excited and dumbfounded "I'm sorry,this is crazy. If you had told me a week ago that I would be sitting here with my old pal Bobby,I'd say you got a goblin in your head." as she chuckled in agreement.

However Richard would go into his trademark stupid territory when he suddenly gasped "I can still fit my entire fist in my mouth. Do you want to see?"

"Oh-" Roberta tried to interject but would be cut off when Richard tried to fit his entire fist in his mouth anyway,much to Roberta's disgust and Galavant's annoyance as the latter groaned "Oh Richard,honestly do we have to do everything ourselves?" Snoopy got a very nervous look on his face and whimpered "Oh no,he's dying out there,which means-"

"No desert for us." Woodstock finished his sentence for him as Galavant tried to stay positive "Hey we'll figure something out here. Wait do y'all still have your instruments?" to which Snoopy nodded his head and Woodstock asked out of curiosity "Yeah why?"

"I got an idea." Galavant confidently replied as Snoopy replied caught onto his idea and stated with a smile "Ooh,I know what you're going for." to which Woodstock asked when he still hadn't figured it out yet "What's he talking abo-" but stopped when he finally realized it and smiled "Oh,I get it. And hey this one is warranted too."

* * *

"Lutes." Galavant said as Snoopy started playing his guitar.

"Viols." Galavant commanded as Woodstock started playing his tiny violin.

"Irritating little crumhorns." He called one last time before a man playing a crumhorn trumpet joined in for a few moments before Galavant got annoyed and shoved him out of the way as he started to try and to get Richard and Roberta together his own way,while also putting on clothes like Snoopy and Woodstock were wearing.

 _ **Galavant:**_ _Gaze at the person across from you now,feel the sweet spark of connection. If you don't screw up this moment somehow,maybe you won't die alone._

 _Don't be too needy or bring up your ex. Don't say the words "Herpes Simplex." Don't ever mention you've never had sex. Trust me,I promise,she knows._

 _And now her defenses are starting to fall,smile and return her affection. If you don't manage to ruin it all,maybe you won't die alone._

"It is the damndest thing but….looking at you right now…." Richard remarked in the sense that he was feeling something strange,something almost like true love as Roberta interrupted him when she realized she felt the same way "Yeah."

"I mean it's almost as if-"

"You're on fire." Roberta interrupted once again but this time she sounded slightly more nervous as Richard scoffed "I mean,I don't know that I'd say I'm on fire but-" but would be interrupted yet again when Roberta flat out exclaimed "No,no you're on fire!" to which Richard looked down to see that his beard was starting to catch fire and smoke because he was too close to one of the candles.

"Oh,oh,oh god! Oh,ow,oh god!" Richard yelled in pain as he ran off to find a way to put out the fire with Roberta following after him.

 _Don't begin screaming,you'll blow the whole mood,maybe you won't die alone._ "Ow!" _Maybe you won't die alone._

Galavant sluggishly sat down in Richard's empty chair and groaned as Snoopy and Woodstock stopped playing,for their attempt to get Roberta and Richard together had failed. However that didn't stop Galavant from asking them anyway since he knew they would whine about it "What do you want for desert?"

* * *

After the frankly crazy night they all had at the restaurant,they were at least grateful to move on and continue their travels the next morning. Although they certainly slept good that night since they had a good meal in their stomachs,the experience overall was just very embarrassing. Galavant,Snoopy and Woodstock sluggishly walked over to their horses to see that Richard had already packed their's up as Gal asked out of confusion "What's all this?" to which Richard kindly replied "I just packed up all your gear like a good sidekick. By the way...I know what you three were up to last night."

"Oh yeah,I guess it was pretty obvious. Because I sang it out loud." Galavant couldn't help but admit that their attempt to be Cupid was not at all subtle as Snoopy tried to lighten up the mood "Well,at least we all got a good meal out of it. Those burgers and pizzas were five stars." to which Richard agreed "Oh yeah,delicious food after we managed to put out the fire. Hey Bobby,I was right! These three were trying to set us up."

"Hilarious!" Roberta laughed at such a ridiculous idea as Richard retorted "Creepy right?"

"Disgusting!"

"The worst!"

"Yeah all right."

"But hey,at least we got that all figured out. We know that we are just good friends." Richard brushed aside how gross and weird the idea of them getting together was and tried to cement them as just good friends,however Roberta stayed oddly silent for a few moments before she seemingly agreed "Right."

Richard then turned around and enthusiastically asked about what they were doing next "So,what's next for Gal and his Galigang?" to which the knight clarified "We head to the forest,I hear there are giants in the southern reach. Perhaps we can convince them to join us in attacking Hortensia."

"So we're right back where we started?" Richard asked gleefully as Galavant determinedly replied "Yep! Nothing has changed." to which Richard softly reaffirmed that "Nothing." before they all walked away with their horses and made their way towards their next stop,the land of the giants. However Roberta would suddenly pull out the rose that Richard gave her and gave another sniff of it before she added in an attempt to stay positive "Nothing at all."

* * *

Back in Hortensia,Gwynn and Vincenzo were at the city gates and finally about to head on out,to leave the fancy life behind them and start a new life for farming,diseases,and so much more. The peanuts gang was also there as well so they could see them off,since Vincenzo and Gwynn told them the night before after they made their decision.

"Are you guys really sure you have to go? I'm gonna miss our cooking classes." Scheroder meekly asked with a bit of a shaky heartfelt voice as Vincenzo regretfully replied "Yep,I'm afraid so everyone. This life...it just isn't for us." before Gwynn added much more enthusiastically "We would prefer a life of farming and having to work for life's benefits."

"Well,make sure ya'll live long enough to earn those benefits." Marcie jokingly retorted as she was somewhat happy for them as Linus chuckled and replied a little more nervous "I just don't know how we're gonna help out Isabella here. Galavant's out there with Snoopy and Woodstock,Sid and Charlie Brown are stuck in Valencia,Lucy's gone,and now you guys are leaving too."

Now even though it wasn't the least bit common for Vincenzo to give any type of emotional or inspirational support,he did find it a little neccaracy to give them some words of wisdom as he confidently retorted "I may not be the smartest man in the world,but I know that you guys will find a way to get that thing off her and stop whatever Wormwood's plan is. I know you will." to which Violet smirked and remarked "You know chef,back when we were in Valencia,I thought you would never amount to anything at all. I thought you were just a blockhead like Charlie Brown,and to be honest you still kind of are. But….I have to admit that you and Gwynn are made for each other." before Patty nodded her head and agreed with Violet "You earned her chef. You earned her."

"We're really gonna miss you all." Gwynn happily stated as she started to tear up at the seams before they all came together for a group hug. Once their hug was done and over with,Vincenzo and Gwynn proceeded to walk out of the city gates,but just as the gate was about to shut for good,Vincenzo turned around and called out to them all "Take care everyone!" to which they all waved and shouted goodbye.

* * *

The night for Madelena and Charlie Brown was not the least bit enjoyable at all to put it very lightly,after being refused a ride home by the FalconBurgh sisters,they were forced to walk all the way home barefoot. It was a terrible,TERRIBLE night and not helping was that Sid and Gareth had a much better night when all they did was get drunk and play an early version of guess who all night long and even into the morning.

Gareth and Sid were still at it in terms of their game and the former took a big gulp of beer before he sighed and told Sid "Your turn." to which the latter asked very groggily and woozed out "Am I…...King Arthur?" before he passed out right on the table as Gareth chucked at the display and replied "Yeah."

"So this is what you two half-witts do when we're gone? Just get sloshed?" Madalena angrily asked as she and Charlie Brown walked into the throne room,with the latter being incredibly agitated for understandable reasons as Gareth retorted "Steady on queenie. I'm completely sober,and he's only had one." before he pointed over to Sid and Charlie Brown tried to wake him up "Sid?" but to no avail.

However Gareth's attention would be quickly diverted to Madalena and Charlie Brown's legs when he noticed how filthy,bruised and cut up they were as he asked out of shock "What happened to you two?"

Madelena was left in complete silence for a few moments since she didn't want to let him know what happened before she suddenly smiled and made up a clear and obvious lie "Nothing. It was a great party. Danced all night. You'd understand if you'd ever been anywhere nice." before she angrily stormed off and went into her room on the verge of tears,with Gareth and Charlie Brown watching her with pity.

Madelena barged into her room and was about to start sobbing intensely after what a horrible day and night she had,but she stopped when she suddenly felt and realized something she had sworn she had lost. She was having a genuine human emotion again as she brought her hand close to her mouth and gasped "What's happening to me?" as she started to walk around her room and ponder,unaware that Gareth and Charlie Brown were watching her from the crack in her door.

 _ **Madelena:**_ _What am I feeling? Is it a feeling? Could I be feeling somehow? All this time I've never truly had one,why would I be starting now?_

 _If it's a feeling? Truly a feeling? Why is it hurting me so? Could it be my first one is a bad one? How am I supposed to know?_ _Is it meant to make your insides ache? Meant to make your chest go tight? Meant to make you sweat and shake? How could anything like that be right?_

 _If I am feeling,some stupid feeling,why can't it just go away? Why did all these feelings have to start,tearing at my armor plated heart,what if god forbid they're here to stay? How can I unfeel,the way I feel today?_

However Madalena's heartbroken sulking would be interrupted when Gareth suddenly walked into her room and presented a small black box before her as she asked out of surprise "What is this?" to which he replied "A present."

"I got you the exact same earrings those queens had." Gareth explained what the gift was as Madalena opened the box to see that it was indeed the exact same earrings as the sisters had,with their ears still attached to them as Gareth remarked at the sight "Oh,I forget to take the ears off." He was about to take the box away so he could fix it,but Madelena was happy with them as they were and happily declined "No. I like them this way." before she sat the box down,stood up and thanked him "Thank you." before she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Gareth didn't know what to make of this at all as all he could do was slowly walk away,with Charlie Brown watching with a smile. However he didn't realize that he accidentally revealed himself as Madalena suddenly called out to him "Charlie Brown?" to which he frantically tried to apologize "Oh-oh-I'm so sorry my queen. I was just-"

"Save it,just come here please." She interrupted him a little more sternly as the boy slowly and nervously walked towards her to see what she wanted.

"I just want to say...thanks for standing up to me back there. I don't think…..I had the strength to do so myself." Madalena stated with a strange sense of gratitude as Charlie Brown got red in the face and replied "Hey it's...it's just something I thought I outta do my queen."

"Okay,you're dismissed.' Madalena kindly dismissed the boy with a smile as he slowly began to walk away,but before he walked out of her room for good,she suddenly perked up and called out to him once more "Charlie Brown?"

"Yes my queen?" The boy turned around and nervously asked as she merely got a smile and replied "You can call me Madalena if you want." to which the boy got a smile and thanked her for the honor "Thanks….Madalena." before he exited the room and shut the door behind him.

 _What is this feeling? Is it a feeling?_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I really hope someone gets the "no dogs allowed,that goes for birds." joke.**_


	29. Chapter 29: Scales Of A Dragon

It's Galavant,Charlie Brown

Chapter 29: Scales Of A Dragon

Galavant and his gang continued their travels peacefully and as typically as they usually did as they all searched for the fabled giants down in the south. For they were rumored to be the tallest and most powerful beings in the entire world and could easily take down Hortensia if Galavant could convince them to join him and the others. Considering the fact that they had a priceless jewel that Madelena or Isabella's parents didn't seem to really care about anymore,all they had to do was present the jewel and see where things went from there.

It was another typical morning in the middle of a small glen and Galavant,Snoopy and Woodstock were sleeping in the shade of a big tree by a mostly put out campfire,with the latter two sleeping on top of Galavant like they did on Snoopy's doghouse that was still in the Valencian monastery since they just liked doing it. Roberta however was completely absent since she had the duty of going hunting in the mornings since she was very big into it as a sport,but what was strange was that Richard was also completely absent,now true he did sometimes go off with Roberta to hunt despite him being terrible at it,he was relatively still asleep when Roberta left that morning.

A few more moments later and Richard suddenly came walking by with a very gleeful smile. He was quietly giggling to himself in excitement and seemed to be holding something in his hand as he excitedly whispered to himself "Oh just wait till they see this,they're gonna he so excited."

Soon he reached the whereabouts where Galavant and the other two were sleeping as he quietly awed at the display "Aww they look so cute,it almost makes me not wanna wake them up. But I have to anyway." before he leaned down and quietly whispered to them " Psst! Psst! Psst! Guys! Guys! Guys,wake up. G-guys! Wake up! I have incredible news!"

Galavant and the others slowly woke up due to Richard's sudden excitement attack as the former asked in disgust when he noticed Richard's morning breath "Ugh,is that news that you've misplaced your toothbrush?" before Snoopy added with a yawn as he and Woodstock climbed off Galavant's chest "Or found yourself a barber because you really need to get that beard trimmed."

Richard however merely laughed at their guesses and corrected them "Zinger! No,no,you know how today we're heading into the land of the giants to offer them the jewel of Valencia in exchange for joining our quest to save Princess Isabella and those other kids of yours?" to which Galavant assured him in a groggy and still tired tone of voice "Yes we all discussed it last night in great detail. There's no need for your clunky exposition."

It was then and there that Richard would suddenly drop a massive bombshell in all the wrong ways as he gleefully continued "Well,I have managed to trade the jewel for something even better than an army." to which Snoopy and Woodstock gasped in shock,and a massive burst of energy and life filled Galavant as he quickly leaned out of bed and angrily asked "You traded the jewel?"

"Yep,for a dragon." Richard clarified more specifically as he brought out a small scaled lizard with yellow eyes as Snoopy,Woodstock and Galavant looked at it in awe for all the wrong reasons.

"Can you guys believe it? Imagine how all our foes will run in terror! Well I mean,once he grows a little. I'm going to call him Tad Cooper,a name that evokes strength and valor and bravery. What do y'all think." Richard continuously gushed about the lizard he held in his hand as Galavant and Snoopy got angry looks on their faces while Woodstock merely looked at the lizard in confusion.

"I think you're a complete idiot,and you're taking it back. Now." Galavant angrily and quietly replied as he started to get out of bed as Snoopy added equally as annoyed "You have to take that thing back and get ourselves our jewel back man." Richard on the other hand wasn't too keen on taking Tad Cooper back and stammered "But,no,I ca-I can't,I pinkie swore and said no backsies." to which Galavant retorted "You do realize that without a jewel we have no army,and without an army we have no chance of rescuing Isabella or the others!"

"Hold on,calm down you guys!" Woodstock intervened as he flew in between the others and tried to calm them down,but that frankly wouldn't work as Galavant angrily asked the bird "Oh so now you're on his side now? Fine be that way!" to which Snoopy added in support of Galavant "He sold our jewel and now we're stuck with a lizard!"

"It's a dragon!" Richard retorted much more defensively as Snoopy and Galavant scoffed at his statement and proceeded to walk off as the latter took out his sword.

"Well-hey where are you two going?" Richard asked much more bewildered than anything as Galavant angrily replied "To find the giants without you!' before Snoopy added "Richard I thought you changed,but you're still as stupid as when we first went to Valencia. We're done with you." all the while Woodstock was trying to think of something to say. He too was annoyed at Richard for his actions but he wasn't going to straight up condemn them like the other two were.

Richard was still confused about why they were deserting him as he frantically asked them out of shock "What? Why?!" before the knight yelled much louder than he ever had before as he walked towards Richard "Because we are done! Don't you understand that?! We are done cleaning up your mess! We are done telling you that it's not your fault because news flash Richard,it is your fault. It was always your fault!" We're done with your weakness,we're done with your whining,but most of all,we are done with you!" before he shoved Richard.

Richard was left absolutely speechless at the seams for a few moments before he decided to try and defend himself "Okay,I admit I'm on a bit of an unlucky streak,but I am destined for great things. You'll all see." to which Galavant insultingly retorted "You have about as much chance of great things as that lizard does of breathing fire,or Charlie Brown kicking a can." before Richard angrily "corrected" them once again "It's a dragon and it CAN breath fire,show them Tad Cooper!"

Richard held up Tad Cooper in an attempt to get him to breath fire,but it of course wasn't working as the man tried to encourage him "Show him. Come on." while Snoopy and Galavant watched in pity,anger and bitterness before the latter sighed "The perfect pair….a dragon that isn't a dragon….and a king that isn't a king." before he and Snoopy proceeded to walk off.

"Well I am down with ya'll too!" Richard angrily retorted as he stormed off in the opposite direction,leaving Woodstock completely alone before Snoopy turned around and asked "Are you coming with us?" only for Woodstock to stay there in uncertainty as Snoopy yelled "Fine,go with him!" before he followed Galavant.

Woodstock flew there for a few more moments in shock and uncertainty until he eventually sighed and followed Richard,he was very annoyed with him like Snoopy and Galavant were,but he wasn't gonna turn on him and abandon him like they did. Sometime later Roberta came back to the camp as she carried a dead deer she hunted behind her as she called out in confusion when she noticed that they were all absent "Hello!? Hello?" before she sat the deer down and said to herself "Guess I'm eating breakfast by myself then."

* * *

Meanwhile Richard was angrily pacing through the forest with Tad Cooper in his hand as he mumbled insults towards Snoopy and Galavant for a few moments until he suddenly felt a pair of talons land on his shoulder.

He turned to the left to see Woodstock sitting there as he groaned "Oh it's you,are you here to tell me how stupid I am or how right they are?" to which Woodstock shook his head and replied "Neither,that was incredibly stupid,you trading the jewel for Tad Cooper and all,but they didn't have to go at you like that." before Richard groaned and continued his rambling "You can't do anything right Richard,everything's a disaster Richard,you've ruined my life Richard,that's not a real dragon Richard. Well you know what?! Galavant and Snoopy may not believe in you,but we do. Right Woodstock?"

"Uhhhh sure?" Woodstock nervously replied as Richard confidently told Tad Cooper "Right,we super believe in you Tad Cooper."

 _ **Richard:**_ _Hey little fella I know just what you're thinkin'. Nobody gets you or sees what you could be(ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh.)_ _But pluck up your courage and turn that frown up,soon we will eat this entire town up,then they'll believe in my dragon pal and me. (Doo-doo,doo-doo,doo doo doo doo,doo-doo,doo-doo dragon pal.)_

 _That's right little fella we'll leave those doubters blinkin'(do-do,do-do,doo,doo,doo,doo.) We're gonna show 'em a thing or two or three(show 'em a thing or two or three.) Imagine the wonder that we'll inspire,when we are setting their heads on fire,then we'll be even my dragon pal and me. (Doo-doo,doo-doo,doo-doo,doo doo.)_

 _We'll rise up,(my dragon pal and me),and open their eyes up,we'll light the skies up,(light the skies),and rain destruction and death on their wives and kids. (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba.)_

 _So when little fella you feel your heart is sinkin'(when you feel your heart is sinkin.) Just you remember one day we'll make them see(then they'll see.) And when they are watching completely flipped out,as their intestines are being ripped out,they'll all look up to us that I guarantee(ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh.)_

 _Then they'll believe in me dragon pal and me,(doo-doo,doo-doo,doo doo doo doo.) They'll believe in me,they'll believe in…...me._

Richard soon happily lay down in the grass with Woodstock and Tad Cooper only to be suddenly ambushed by what appeared to be bandits as Richard tried to intimidate them "I must warn you…..I have a dragon." before Woodstock nervously remarked "We're dead."


	30. Chapter 30: Wormwood's Manipulation

Chapter 30: Wormwood's Manipulation.

Wormwood was fully confident in his evil plan to take over Hortensia,and he was starting to act very cocky and egotistical about it whenever he could. However due to how much Isabella was instantly agreeing with every single idea Wormwood had for the wedding and the fact that she never took off the enchanted tiara,Isabella's parents and especially Linus and the others were starting to get highly suspicious,despite how much the formers were ecstatic about the forced wedding.

The aforementioned Wormwood was nonchalantly showing off some more ideas for the wedding as he presented an eggplant colored tablecloth "It's a bold tablecloth choice,but Eggplant is going to be the "It" color this wedding season." to which the tiara glew and Isabella predictably smiled and showed instant support for it "Wonderful. Eggplant. So me. Oh I'm ever so excited about my special day."

The king and queen of Valencia along with Linus,the others and Barry were also present in the room too as the king and queen glanced at each other in confusion before Marcie rolled her eyes and quietly remarked "How ironic,last time I checked,Isi couldn't stand the color of Eggplant. And I can't say I blame her." before Scheroder asked as he played his piano "This charade has got to stop eventually,or else Wormwood's gonna use his power to do…..something."

"Yeah!" Sally quietly yet ecstatically agreed before she continued "But we just gotta get that tiara off her,but she won't let us get near it. It doesn't even look that fancy too!" to which Peppermint Patty balled up her first and retorted "If we have to rip it off her somehow then we will."

"Aww. Barry! Place the order." Wormwood suddenly commanded his assistant as he picked up the tablecloth and slowly walked over to the man before he slimily whispered in confidence "My plan is working to perfection." to which Barry agreed "It appears so sir. Once Isabella becomes queen,you will be the most powerful man in all of Hortensia."

However it seemed that Wormwood was not actually talking about the evil plan and was instead talking about the wedding plan as he quietly corrected him in nervousness and anger "No. Why,the wedding plan you twit. Do you think I'd discuss the evil plans so publicly? God knows those kids and their poodle over there are already suspicious of me enough. Hell they probably already know."

Barry took a quick glance over at Linus and the others as they were shooting them both suspicious looks before he suggested "Well why don't you just throw them down in the dungeon and get them out of your hair?" to which Wormwood scoffed "I can't just through a bunch of kids down in the dungeon for no reason. That would only make things even more suspicious! That's why we shouldn't talk about our plans out in the public!"

"This is why I thought we agreed to call one "The Plan" and the other "The Plot" to avoid these kind of mix-ups." Barry reminded Wormwood of their previous agreement before the man slowly walked up closer to him and coldly asked "Barry….what is so hard to understand? We have two plans right? One is evil and the other-" but stopped when he realized that he was accidentally speaking up and nervously chuckled as he turned around to face the confused group "Sorry. Moving on. Um,we have a serious issue to discuss. We've had most of the RSVP's except for a Princess Jubilee. I need to know if she's coming." to which the king monotonically replied "Just mark her as a "Yes" and order the steak. I'm not paying so I don't care."

Wormwood however wasn't too keen on this idea of brushing Jubilee's possible absence aside as he closed his book list and asked "Really? Well I do care,sir." before he snapped his fingers and commanded Barry "Barry,go on,tell them the mirror idea." to which Barry uninterestedly did so "He's going to hand-draw each guest's name and table number on a fancy mirror."

The group was left in complete silence as they were quite frankly unimpressed by the idea due to Barry's uninterested tone of voice as even the sound of crickets could be heard and Scheroder stopped playing his music before Wormwood brought attention to this "Way to undersell it Barry. It's a masterstroke. It's both functional and a work of art but it'll all be for naught if the guest list isn't finalized."

"Why don't you just make place cards?" The queen of Valencia suddenly suggested enthusiastically as Wormwood laughed and walked over to her "Place cards? Place cards? Madam am I planning a royal wedding or a medical convention? Isabella,you think my mirror is a good idea don't you?" to which the jewel glew once again and Isabella ecstatically agreed with his idea "Oh yes,it's a masterstroke."

* * *

It was right then and there that the king and queen have had enough of this charade of Wormwood's as the latter stood out of her chair and asked him sternly "Okay Mr Wormwood,I don't know what you're up to but my daughter has been acting very strangely ever since you arrived and I have had enough." which prompted Linus and some of the others to finally speak up as Patty ran up to them and yelled "It's the tiara! Wormwood has to be using that to control her!" before Sally added "This blockhead is a two time snitch that has stayed here for long enough!"

However before the king and queen of Valencia could fully process this and take affirmative action,Wormwood nervously smiled and interrupted them in an attempt to conceal his plan from the others "Isabella,seems your mother and your friends don't want your wedding to be perfect. Perhaps they should be somewhere else,you know somewhere secure….and damp. Hmm? Somewhere dungeonesque? A dungeon? _Send them to the dungeon."_

Once more Isabella's tiara glew brightly and she angrily stood out of her chair and commanded the guards "Send them to the dungeon! No one ruins my special day! Guards!" to which Patty nervously yelled "Are you really believing this guy? Snap out of it Isi!" before she slapped Isabella in the face,much to the shock of everyone in the room as Marcie calmly remarked "That wasn't a good idea sir."

"How dare you strike the royal skin?! Send them down at once!" Isabella angrily stated as the guards proceeded to haul them all down to the dungeon with the exception of Linus and Fifi as the former called out to his friends nervously "Guys!" before Wormwood suddenly looked down at them both and remarked "Oh would you look at that,your friends and only allies here are gone. Would you like to join them?" to which the two nervously backed away and declined "No thanks Mr Wormwood."

"You won't get away with this Wormwood!" Patty suddenly called down from the hallway as her yelling echoed throughout the palace before Scheroder nervously groaned "Just when I thought I'd never be in a dungeon again." to which Sally added much more heroic and stern "You better stop that madman Linus! Or I'll never ever forgive you!"

Pretty soon the only ones left in the royal palace were Wormwood,Barry,Linus,Isabella and Fifi as Wormwood evilly told the two survivors "Do you two really think that you can stop me? I have everything right in the palm of my hand…..and you're just a child and a mangy mutt." to which Fifi angrily growled and Linus remarked "Patty's right. You won't get away with this Wormwood,Galavant is on his way right now and he will take you down."

Wormwood however merely laughed in Linus's face before he asked rhetorically "Oh aren't the tall tales of such ignorant children such the delight to listen to? Oh isn't it lovely to be working with a client who just….gets it." before Linus and Fifi walked away and left the three alone for their wedding plan.


	31. Chapter 31: Giants VS Dwarves

Chapter 31: Giants VS Dwarves

Galavant and Snoopy were sluggishly walking through the woods by themselves after Richard lost them the jewel,and Woodstock seemed to join his side. They were both mighty pissed at them both actually as Galavant angrily lamented Richard "What an incompetent idiot. Here he thinks he can just sell our jewel and severely dampen our chances for an army!' to which Snoopy nodded his head and added "And what's worse is that Woodstock is sympathizing with him! What's he even thinking?"

"He's trying to see both sides of the issue when there aren't any that's what he's thinking." Galavant assumed before they suddenly tripped on a rock and were met with a booming and powerful sounding voice call out to them "Who goes there?" to which they both looked up to see three very tall men standing at the top of a hill. These were none other than the highly fabled giants as the leader wore a brown eyepatch over his left eye,and they were indeed the tallest creatures that they had ever seen as Snoopy calmly remarked in awe "Woah. These guys really are tall." before Galavant greeted the giants in excitement and relief "Oh thank goodness,giants. We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"State your business wee man and wee dog." The leader of the giants,Andre boomingly requested as more giants came on by which prompted Galavant to cut to the chase and explain his predicament "I'm Galavant,and this is Snoopy." to which the dog waved his paw and greeted the giants "Hi." before the knight continued "We need an army,and we're told your people are among the fiercest warriors in the land."

"Among?" Andre asked in disbelief and egotism before he continued proudly "We are giants,with fists the size of pumpkins-"

"Pumpkins,good." Galavant interrupted Andre's speech quite impressed as the giant brushed it aside and continued "And heads so big they blot out the sun." to which Galavant retorted in satisfaction "Perfect." and Snoopy asked in shock "Even bigger than the round headed kid? Wow." before the leader thankfully agreed to help the two weaklings "You've come to the right place. 'Cause we love a good war don't we fellas?"

The other giants cheered roughly in agreement as Andre sternly shut them up "Hush!" before he commanded his two right hand men "Titan,Colossus,pull them out of there." to which the two giants stomped forward with a loud thunderous foot step and easily pulled both of them out of the pit.

"This is great,thank you so much. Hi. Galavant." Galavant gratefully thanked the giants for their assistance with a handshake but stopped when he and Snoopy noticed something very odd,these giants were actually very tiny. In fact they were all slightly LESS tall than Galavant as Snoopy quietly said "Wait a minute." before the knight chuckled in confusion "I'm…...I'm so sorry,aren't you supposed to be….taller? I mean not to be rude but you did say that your heads blocked out the sun." to which Snoopy added equally as confused "You know….like giants? Thunderous beasts that live up in beanstalks?"

"Yes they do block out the sun. You've just got to catch it at the right angle." Andre calmly refuted Galavant and Snoopy's suspicions about them actually being giants as he then tried to get at an angle where the sun was shining and effectively block it out with his head and put Galavant's head in shadow,when really he just used his tippy toes to get to the required height.

"Uh there….complete darkness." Andre confidently stated in a "gotcha" manner as Snoopy sarcastically retorted "Wow. Such amazing and powerful giants." before Galavant smiled and nervously asked still in disbelief "Mmm. Are you sure that you're giants?" to which Andre stepped down and stubbornly "confirmed" that they were "Of course we are giants. Just very short giants is all."

"Fee fie fo fum." Titan stated the classic giant catchphrase as Andre complimented the man "Well said Titan. We will join you two on your quest…..on one condition." to which Snoopy quietly groaned and Galavant softly remarked "There's always a condition. Yeah go on."

"You must prove your loyalty by helping us fight our most hated enemy…..the dwarves!" Andre stated their end of the deal which prompted the other giants to angrily cheer "Yeah!" before Titan bitterly insulted the aforementioned dwarves "Stinkin',tiny,awful,high-pitched-voiced dwarves."

"Right again Titan. Tonight we meet to set the rules of battle,and tomorrow we fight. So what do y'all say? It shouldn't take long,they're only very small-"

Andre's attempt to work out a deal would be suddenly interrupted when the other giants started laughing mockingly at the dwarves supposed size despite them not being that tall at all as Andre yelled "Stop laughing!" before he continued much more dignified "Galavant,Snoopy,what do you say?"

Snoopy and Galavant were left in complete silence for a few moments,they finally had the chance to get themselves an army but they would have to get themselves involved in a most likely foreign conflict. Snoopy soon came to a decision and shrugged his arms "Hey if it gets us an army,let's go for it." to which Galavant nonchalantly agreed "Yeah why not? I'm desperate. Let's do this." before all the giants cheered in excitement.

* * *

Ever since Charlie Brown rightfully stood up to the two Falconburgh sisters at Madalena's public shaming,she had been slightly nicer to him and Sidney ever since then. Granted she was still a very powerful and threatening Queen to them and she was still someone they despised to an extent,at least they were starting to feel a little more safe around her. Especially since she was now letting them out of the castle for once,even if it was just for the farmer's market a small jog away. Not to mention the fact that even Gareth was starting to act different too,he was acting more dignified,clean and even lovestruck for some reason.

Charlie Brown,Sidney and Gareth were nonchalantly walking around the farmer's market and getting stuff for the castle as Sid decided to bring up Gareth's sudden change "There's something different about you lately. I mean you've only punched a couple of people today,and I know it sounds crazy but…..I feel like you took a bath. What's going on?" before Charlie Brown added "Yeah,there must be something going on here. You can tell us if you want."

"All right,I'll tell you two,I think I'm in love." Gareth fully admitted that he was starting to fall in love as Charlie Brown congratulated the man "Wow that's great Gareth." bedore Sid added awestruck "Oh Gareth that's wonderful. Is it the executioner's daughter? You know the one who hangs on their legs if the noose doesn't quite do the trick?"

"Loretta?" Gareth asked out of confusion as Sid excitedly confirmed "Yeah." but that apparently wasn't the person Gareth had fallen in love with as he politely debunked their guess "She is something. Heavy as an iron pot,but she doesn't compare to my girl."

However Gareth's attention would be suddenly directed to a nearby balcony as he whispered to Charlie Brown and Sid "There she is." They both turned their heads around to be met with a shocking surprise,the woman that Gareth had fallen with love in was Madalena. She was standing there at the edge of the balcony as she wore a bright and chipper smile,something almost unheard of from her,and she also seemed to be holding a bouquet of flowers as she happily waved and called out to Gareth "Hey Gar!" to which he waved back.

"Thanks again for the flowers!" Madalena thanked Gareth for what was apparently a gift from him as both Sid and Charlie Brown were shocked to say the least,Gareth was mean but Madalena was mean incarent to the point where even Gareth disliked her for a bit.

"Queen Madalena?! But we agreed she's the worst!" Sid exclaimed in utter shock and confusion as Charlie Brown nervously asked "Gareth,what are you doing here? She is mean,she's like Lucy and Violet and Patty combined." only for Gareth to brush that aside and apparently agree with them both "Yeah." before he shoved himself past them and they made their way back to the castle in bewilderment.

* * *

Galavant and the rest of the giants were about to start their pre-fight meeting with the dwarves,and frankly Galavant and Snoopy could have cared less if the meeting went well or not,as long as they got themselves an army,that's all that mattered. Sometime later Titan came on walking by as he loudly announced "The dwarves approach!" to which Andre decided to have a last minute meeting with his brethren "Oy,alright,lads. Remember keep your cool. This is just a pre-fight meeting. We save the killing for tomorrow." before the giants growled in anticipation.

However Galavant was slightly curious about what started the rivalry between the two groups as he asked out of curiosity "Do you mind if I just ask what started the feud with the dwarves?" which prompted the rest of the giants to angrily growl at the mere mention of the dwarves as Galavant asked out of annoyance "Must you grumble every time I say "Dwarves?" only for the giants to growl again.

"Give it a rest!" Andre sternly commanded his people as he started to explain the story behind the rivalry while Snoopy somehow got a bag of popcorn ready "Started generations ago,we were building a bridge to unite our two peoples,half by us and half by them. When the day came to unveil the bridge,they had built their side too low." before he pointed behind him to reveal a finished blue bridge that had the left side very low and the right side very high. It was a visual mess that explained their bitter rivalry as Andre continued "And those whiny little bitches blamed us for building our side too high. We have been at war ever since." before the dwarves came marching up a hill and joined the giants,but what was even stranger and more baffling was that the dwarves were the exact same height as the giants.

Snoopy facepalmed at the sight of the dwarves and Galavant groaned "Oh come on. These aren't dwarves," before one of them tried to refute his claim "We are too. We're very tall dwarves." to which Andre bitterly added "Look at their hideous little bodies." The giants mockingly chortled at the dwarves despite them being the same height as Galavant retorted "Hideous? You are the same height! You could literally be brothers." to which a very familiar voice replied "Spoken like a true giant." before none other than Richard walked to the front of the group,with Woodstock sitting on his left shoulder as he continued "A giant jerk face that is. Hello Galavant,Snoopy,you two are looking well."

"We saw you this morning you idiot,we thought we got rid of you." Galavant replied out of annoyance and hatred towards Richard before Snoopy added equally as bitter "Yeah and we thought we'd actually be having a decent adventure here." to which Richard smugly retorted "Y'all thought wrong didn't you? It's fitting to see you bozo's take up with the giants considering you two are humongous blowhards."

The rest of the dwarves laughed at Richard's little pun as he gave one of them a high five before he asked Woodstock "What do you think Woodstock,considering you're the shortest of us here." but before the bird could give his own insult,Galavant interrupted him and asked "Woodstock what the hell are you doing with this guy?" to which the bird clarified "Well I just thought that Richard here needed a little comforting after you two abandoned him in the woods,despite his frankly stupid deed of giving the jewel away."

"Yeah,that's why we ditched him in the first place." Snoopy retorted in annoyance and bewilderment that Woodstock was taking Richard's side before Galavant continued and gave an insult of his own "Yeah but that must have required some actual thinking,but that'd probably be too taxing on your tiny brain. And I think it's rather fitting that you two have fallen in with the dwarves considering you've been of little use to me."

The giants laughed and cheered at Galavant's insult as Titan exclaimed in excitement "Oh no he didn't!" while Snoopy mockingly laughed at an increasingly getting angrier Woodstock before one of the dwarves suddenly shouted "Forget the meeting! Let's go now!" to which they all stopped their childish insults and proceeded to get into a literal fight. However it would soon be halted when Roberta suddenly came riding by on her horse and shouted "Stop!" as they all turned around to face her before she asked her companions "Guys,a word?" The 4 former friends reluctantly let go of each other as Roberta got off her horse and they decided to have a private discussion.

"What the hell is going on? You all dessert me at camp,I spend the whole day tracking y'all only to find you're about to join a battle between two groups of very similar 5'10" men." Roberta asked out of sheer confusion as Galavant pointed to Richard and shouted "He lost the jewel of Valencia!" before Snoopy added "Woodstock's on his side!" to which Woodstock added angrily "They emotionally tore him to shreds!" and Richard finally gave his side of the story "They don't believe in my dragon!"

Roberta on the other hand was mostly confused by Richard's claim of having a dragon as she stammered out of confusion "Wait. Wh-dragon?" before Richard pulled out and presented Tad Cooper,only for Roberta to take Galavant and Snoopy's side as she continued "I'm-i'm sorry that's…..not a lizard?"

Richard was heartbroken by the fact that even Roberta didn't seem to believe that he had a dragon as he pulled Tad Cooper away and nervously stammered "Don't. Not you too." before Roberta bushed this aside and stated "Look the point is these guys seem really serious about killing each other. Don't you see how ridiculous this is? Do yall really wanna die….in a battle this ludicrous?"

However the four of them weren't so easily swayed as Galavant merely glorified this battle "If it gives us a shot at Richard and Woodstock. Yes." before Snoopy nodded his head and Richard retorted "Ditto,big boys!" to which Woodstock added determinedly "Tomorrow I'll poke your eyes out like at the end of Cinderella!"

"Let's go to war!" Andre suddenly shouted in excitement as the four rivals headed back to their respective groups before Andre continued "Tomorrow we fight,giants vs dwarves." to which they all cheered and roared. This war was officially on and they started to head back to their respective camps to prepare,but not before one of the giants accidentally followed the dwarves as Andre called out to him "Billy,Billy,Billy you're a giant,come on."

* * *

Meanwhile in a local tavern by the castle called Ye Bottle Yard,Gareth,Charlie Brown and Sid were taking a well deserved break from their respective duties and having some drinks,while Charlie Brown merely got himself a root beer.

"So,hey,have you,um….by any chance told Queen Madalena how you feel about her?" Sid asked out of curiosity as he sat down with him and Gareth's drinks before the latter confidently leaned forward and stated "Gonna do it tonight." to which Sid nervously remarked "Great. Or,and just thinking out loud here….what i-what if you don't?"

"Yeah,maybe you could hold it off for a while." Charlie Brown suggested almost as nervous as Gareth smiled and asked "What are you two trying to say?" to which Sid continued much more seriously "There's something we need to say but before we do,have you ever heard of the bro code?"

Gareth however didn't know what that term meant as he asked for clarification on what it was "Is that a black thing?" before Sid corrected him "It means what's said between guys stays between guys. Look,don't fall in love with the queen she's bad news. Think about her last three relationships,they ended in betrayal,exile and murder. She will rip your heart out and I don't mean symbolically." to which Charlie Brown sat down his mug and added "Even Lucy was cut out of her life,I don't know all the details but they were clearly both in cahoots for a while,and in the end she just threw Lucy down in the dungeon with the rest of us."

Gareth was very split down the middle here,he knew he loved Madalena and that he wanted to take things to the next level with her,but he also knew that she would ruin someone's life if it meant more power for her. However in the end he knew that Sid and Charlie Brown were right as he sighed and admitted "Yeah you're right. But she's so skinny and mean,just blinded me. Thanks for having my back you two." to which they both smiled and the former stated "Hey,it's what friends are for."

"Friends? You two think we're friends?" Gareth asked out of confusion as Charlie Brown and Sid's smiles faded away before the latter nervously replied "Well,I'm a little woried that if I give you the wrong answer you'll kill us right where we sit but….yeah we've come to consider you a friend." and Charlie Brown added "I mean,you got this brash and rough side to you,but I still like talking to you sometimes,and you got this nice side to you that I admire. That's sort of what I look for in a friend."

"Well to friends then." Gareth surprisingly decided to go along with this friendship idea as they clinked their mugs and went back to drinking.

* * *

Meanwhile Isabella was on her way to the residence of Princess Jubilee so she could see if she was coming to the wedding or not,accompanying her were a couple Hortensian guards along with Linus and Fifi,for they felt that this could be an opportunity to try and get the tiara off. As they were approaching Jubilee's castle,Linus turned to Fifi and whispered so the others wouldn't hear "I'm surprised Isabella let us come along after she threw the others down in the dungeon. When the time is just right,we take that tiara off and smash that jewel inside it,I think that's what's causing her to be hypnotized." before Fifi nodded her head.

* * *

"I present Princess Isabella Of Hortensia!" One of the guards loudly announced to the palace as Isabella walked inside the main living room,with Linus and Fifi following shortly after. The castle itself was your typical royal palace,with it being a little bit smaller than say Valencia or even Richard's castle when it was still up. However it seemed that Jubilee was nowhere to be found and only the castle servants seemed to be present,and what was strange about them was that they looked a lot less classy than most other servants do. They all had this rough gang like look to their clothes and their overall appearance as Isabella brushed that aside and kindly asked for Jubilee 'Oh,I-I'm sorry,I'm looking for a princess. Princess Jubilee?"

"And you found her." Another woman's voice suddenly answered Isabella from behind as they all turned around to see a middle aged looking woman walking down the stairs. She looked a lot like the rest of the castle servants,looking more like a tough gang member rather than a typical princess as she sported long white hair,a black set of armor instead of a dress,and a pitch black metal crown.

"She sure looks different than most other princesses." Linus quietly remarked when he saw how different Jubilee looked compared to most princesses as she sternly replied when she overheard that "I heard that blanket boy. How's it hanging?" to which Isabella nervously chuckled and greeted her "Hello. My wedding planner asked me to find out why you haven't RSVP'D to my fabulous wedding."

However it seemed that Jubilee didn't want to go to the wedding at all and merely asked "And why would I want to do that?" as Isabella nervously clarified "Because it's a wedding and we're princesses?" only for Jubilee and her servants to burst out into laughter before she retorted "Oh honey,wake up and smell my unshaved armpit." She then proceeded to literally show off her unshaved armpit to Isabella and the others with wicked laughter,much to their disgust as Linus gagged at the sight of it "Oh that is unsanitary madam."

Jubilee however merely ignored Linus's remark as she grabbed Isabella by the arm and dragged her into another room nearby that was just big enough for a musical number as Linus and the others followed.

 _ **Jubilee:**_ _I like to eat meat,swill booze,wake up with brand-new tattoos. I like to talk loud,play rough,I ain't got time for that girly-girl stuff._

 _I'm a different kind of princess,can't you see? I don't lift my pinkie when I'm sippin' tea,I'm a different kind of princess,got no class. And if you don't like it kiss my...royal ass!_

"Princess! That's not very lady like!" Isabella scolded Jubilee in horror due to how different she was acting to which the latter retorted "Oh from what I've heard you didn't used to be either." before she bopped her on the nose.

 _I like to live fast,make noise,swap spit with both girls and boys. I like to start fights,make a big mess,but this is one damsel who ain't in distress._

 _I'm a different kind of princess,don't you think? I don't wear glitter and I don't like pink. I'm a different kind of princess,got no gown. But that ain't stoppin' anyone from bowin' down!_

 _I'm a different kind of princess,no one's fool and if you're my kind of princess,be that kind of princess. Free your inner princess!_

Admits all this,Jubilee decided to take a nice big swig of beer and belch right in Isabella's face,in fact the burp was so strong and powerful that it blew the tiara right off her and shut off the jewel. Isabella was no longer in control.

 _And you will rule!_

As soon as Linus saw that the tiara was off her and that she was free of Wormwood's control he shouted in a panic "Hey the tiara is off!" before he ran towards it and ripped the jewel right out of it before he crushed it with his foot.

Isabella on the other hand was very confused by what was going on since she hadn't been in any kind of control for who knows how long as she asked in a very woozy tone of voice "What happened to me? Ohhh,where am I?' before she noticed that Jubilee was standing atop one of her servant's shoulders and laughing maniacally at her as she remarked in a mixture of fear and confusion "Oh wow."

"Isi! Thank god you're free!" Linus yelled in relief as he and Fifi ran towards the princess before she replied in confusion "Linus,Fifi? What are you doing here? Where am I? Where are Patty and the others?"

"Well….we got some stuff to tell you." Linus nervously chuckled as he proceeded to tell Isabella of everything that happened since Wormwood came,and let's just say that she was shocked.

* * *

The next morning had quickly arrived and it was finally time for the dwarves and the giants to end their feud once and for all,and it all started with Woodstock and the leader of the giants whistling a small little tune while the others snapped their fingers in a gang like manner.

 _ **Richard:**_ _Let's go and pop a few giants._

 _ **Dwarves:**_ _Kick some gargantuan butt. Hack out those huge knobby kneecaps,and make them keep their big mouths shut._

 _ **Dwarves,Richard,And Woodstock:**_ _Someone,has got to cut them down to size. Someone._

 _ **Richard:**_ _And we're the ones who will climb them and slap their fat faces._

 _ **Galavant:**_ _Let's mess a whole bunch of dwarves up._

 _ **Giants:**_ _Stomp on those wee little tots. Laugh at their wee little biceps,and itsy-bitsy you-know-whats._

 _ **Giants,Galavant,And Snoopy:**_ _Someone,should punch their beady little eyes. Someone._

 _ **Galavant:**_ _When we're done squishing the runts there won't be any traces._

 _ **Roberta:**_ _Listen people there's no need to fight,holy freakin' cow you're the same damn height. Dwarf or giant both will die tonight,there must be a way I can make things right._

 _ **Dwarves And Giants:**_ _It's time to finish the dwarves off,it's time to take down the giants(there's no need to fight.) Rip out their teeth and their eardrums,kidneys and tonsils and livers(you're the same damn height.)_

 _Gonna cream those giants,dwarves,we really,really hate those guys(you're just the same!) Really hate those giants,dwarves,let's put 'em in their places._

 _ **Richard:**_ _I'm gonna kill me a giant!_

 _ **Galavant:**_ _Bring it….you dwarf!_

The fight was finally on,the war between the giants and the dwarves had finally begun. They turned on eachother like a pack of wolves and wouldn't stop until one side was dead,however the problem here was that because they were the exact same height they ended up attacking their own group as Galavant accidentally hit Titan,Richard was accidentally hitting his own men,and even Snoopy and Woodstock were not spared from this.

It soon got to the point where Richard had to stop the fight as he called out "Everyone! Time out!" to which they all did so while still holding onto who they were fighting before he continued "Show of hands,who here's a dwarf?" All the dwarves including Woodstock raised their hands before Richard asked "Right,and who's a giant?" to which the giants including Snoopy raised their hands before Richard mumbled "Well this isn't going to work."

However Galavant was fully determined to get a chance to kill off Richard once and for all as he instantly suggested "Okay,okay,let's go shirts and skins." However before they could even start to take their clothes off,they would be interrupted when they heard a loud noise come from behind them. They all turned around to see that Roberta had fixed the bridge by cutting down one of the pillars so the tall half of the bridge would fall on top of the small half and efficiently make it a completed bridge.

"Roberta what are you doing?" Galavant called out to her in confusion as Snoopy added "Yeah sister we got a war to get going here." to which Roberta came riding by and clarified "Fixing the bridge. You're fighting over nothing." before she got off her horse and continued "You've been so busy arguing this whole journey that you can't see that you all need each other. Snoopy,Woodstock,you two are tighter than rope. And you two are gonna fight each other just because one of you is on Richard's side?" Snoopy and Woodstock then got looks of immense guilt on their faces as they both let go of each other and got shades of deep red in the face.

Galavant however wasn't too convinced about this just yet as he mockingly laughed in disbelief "Hah! Please,I don't need him!" before Roberta retorted "What's been your sole purpose this entire time huh?" to which the knight sharply reminded himself "Been trying to rouse an army to rescue Isabella and the others."

"Mm. And how many men have you got to join your quest?" Roberta asked almost kind of smugly as Galavant couldn't even think up an answer for a moment before she answered for him "Three." to which Richard asked out of confusion "You got more people to join you? Who are they? Do I know them?"

"You Richard. She's talking about you,Snoopy and Woodstock." Galavant corrected Richard before he sighed and finally came to his senses "Roberta's right,I'm sorry. I've been using so many horrible words to describe you two that….I've forgotton the one that describes you both best." to which Richard quickly guessed one "Musky?" only for Galavant to correct him once again "Loyal. You're all loyal,especially you two,Snoopy,Woodstock. And Snoopy,don't you have something to say?"

Snoopy stayed silent for a few more moments until he ultimately gave a deep sigh as he faintly smiled and apologized to Richard and Woodstock "Sorry you guys,I'm really sorry about what happened the past couple days. Forgive me." before he gave Richard a long heartfelt hug. Afterwards Woodstock smiled and flew down into his arms as he forgave him as well "Apology accepted,and I'm sorry too."

"Aww." The rest of the giants and dwarves awed at the sight of the two animals making up before Galavant dropped his weapon onto the ground and held out his hand "Forgive me. Rejoin my quest." to which Richard ultimately forgave him as well as he shook his hand "It would be my honor. But first,I must ask...do you two believe that Tad Cooper is actually a dragon?"

Richard held out Tad Cooper and presented him to the entire group as Galavant sighed and reluctantly replied "I believe….you believe he is." before Snoopy smiled and added "If he does,I do too." They still didn't believe that he was a dragon,none of them did fully,but if it meant making Richard happy then that's all that mattered.

Richard was ecstatic to learn that the others "believed" that Tad Cooper was a dragon as he happily told the lizard "I knew it,do you hear that? They believe in us Tad Cooper." before Woodstock flew on top of Galavant's shoulder and stated "I'm really sorry too." to which the man chuckled and replied "You don't have to apologize to me,you did what you had to. Right,well,now that all the fighting's over,off to Hortensia!"

However it seemed that the giants and the dwarves didn't want to join them on their quest anymore as the leader of the dwarves regrettably replied "Actually I think we need to bow out. Before we do any more fighting I think there's a certain bridge that needs our attention. What say you giant?" to which Andre agreed to put aside their differences "Right you are dwarf,right you are. Now give me that little hand of yours." before they shook hands and they all cheered happily. The rivalry between the dwarves and the giants had come to an end.

* * *

Gareth was sitting in the king's throne by himself as he was looking over a brown scroll in confusion since he still couldn't read yet,but he would soon be interrupted when Sid and Charlie Brown came into the throne room.

"Hey there friend." Sid happily greeted Gareth as Charlie Brown happily greeted him as well "How are you doing today Gareth?" before the former pulled out three golden tickets from his pocket and announced "Got a few tickets for tonight's joist. Third row,want to go? Last time I sat there I caught a tooth." to which Gareth surprisingly declined to go "No thanks."

Both Sid and Charlie Brown were shocked and confused by this as Gareth was no stranger to violence considering how much he loved it as Sid asked in confusion "But you love violence." before Charlie Brown added "Yeah I saw you beating up the dead pig before we cooked it last night."

"Yeah I know,but I think it'd be better if you guys went without me. You should go NOW." Gareth declined to go with them once again but this time he sounded very nervous,like he wanted them to leave for their lives. However before Sid or Charlie Brown could go,Madalena suddenly called out from down the hall "Is it them?" to which Gareth nervously groaned "Aw crap."

Madalena suddenly appeared behind Charlie Brown and Sid as they both turned around and tried to bow to her "Our Queen-"

"Oh don't you "our queen me." I'm bad news aren't I?" Madalena angrily asked as she clearly knew about the conversation that they had at the tavern as they both turned around and Sid asked Gareth out of annoyance "You told her what we said." to which Gareth whispered "Only that little bit."

"I'll rip his heart out and you don't mean symbolically?" Madalena continued directly quoting their conversation as Gareth told them the truth "Okay I told her the whole thing." before Madalena continued with another quote "I'm more shrew than woman?" to which Gareth continued once more "And I made some stuff up."

"What about the bro code?!" Sid asked the man in a panic as Gareth tried to apologize for him breaking the code "I know! I'm starting to really like her and she's super-pretty. We just started talking and-I think you two better run." before Madalena commanded the guards "Guards! Kill them both!" to which Sid and Charlie Brown ran for their lives,they were officially free of being castle servants but they had to be quick if they wanted to stay alive.

Once it was just Madalena and Gareth in the throne room,she sat down in the queen's throne as she couldn't help but smile and admit "Turns out I like you too."

* * *

Meanwhile Galavant and his group were heading on out to find another army,while true they lost the dwarves and the giants,they at least learned what friendship was truly about as Woodstock decided to sit on top of Snoopy's head.

 _ **Richard:**_ _Hey there old buddies,you know what I believe in?_

 _ **Galavant:**_ _I think we're gonna pull through-_

 _ **Richard:**_ _me too-_

 _ **Roberta,Snoopy,And Woodstock:**_ _we three._

 _ **Madalena And Gareth:**_ _Yes I believe something might just have started._

 _ **Sid And Charlie Brown:**_ _And I believe we'll be joining the dear departed._

 _ **Isabella:**_ _And I believe I have a wedding planner to see,better believe it,his ass belongs to me._


	32. Chapter 32: The Uprising Begins

Chapter 32: The Uprising Begins

Sid and Charlie Brown were fearing for both their lives,for Madalena had sent some guards after them when she heard of their gossip that they spewed at the bar the other day. If there was some good news though,it was at least they were no longer servants to Madalena and assistants to Gareth,but it came at the cost of them being wanted targets. Wanted posters of them both were spread all throughout the kingdom and they had to sneak out if they were gonna find Galavant,since that was their only source of safety at the moment. The two outlaws were as to expected hiding from the guards behind a barrel in a nearby village as Charlie Brown nervously whispered "What are we gonna do here Sid?" to which the man determinedly replied "If we can sneak out of the kingdom undetected,we look for Galavant."

"Aren't he,Snoopy and Woodstock in Richard's land though? That's very far from here." Charlie Brown asked in confusion and skepticism of Sid's plan as the young man agreed "Yeah it is,but if we can find ourselves a horse and a map it shouldn't take us too long to get there and find him. Come on let's go.' before they crawled out from behind the barrel and tried to sneak through the marketplace. They tried their hardest to blend in and appear as normal citizens but that attempt would quickly be shut down when a man carrying a basket of carrots suddenly called out to them "Hey,aren't you two those guys from the poster?"

Both their stomachs churned at the thought that they had been caught as Sid nervously tried to make up a lie "What? N-no those are-those are our cousins. We got different cheekbones,they are better the lucky bastards." to which Charlie Brown added even more fearful "Yeah our cousins,Barney Clown and Cid,with a C."

However the man who called them out wasn't buying their lie at all and called them out on it "Well I think it's you two,I'm getting that reward." before he started to frantically chase them both through the market. However Sid would soon try to stop him as he stopped running and frantically yelled "Hold on,hold on!" to which the man reluctantly stopped chasing them and a crowd started to gather around them before Sid continued "If you hand us over they'll kill us,and one of us is just a kid despite me not knowing how old he actually is. Do you really want our deaths on your conscience for six lousy gold pieces or worse shillings? What could you even buy with that?!"

"A farm!" One of the crowd members shouted in excitement before another one of the crowd members added "I could get a new wife! I hate the old one!" to which the man from before changed his mind "I'm changing mine,I want a new wife too!" as they started to circle around the wanted men like vultures circle around a dead corpse.

"Wait please! Even if you deliver us to the king and queen they'll never pay!" Sid pleaded in a panic as Charlie Brown nodded his head and added "A friend of mine was royally betrayed by the queen herself and thrown right into the dungeon with me and the rest of my friends!" to which Sid agreed "He's right! Look what they've done to this once proud kingdom! They plundered and destroyed it and ruined all of our lives,kidnapping children and nearly killing them in the case of this boy right here! I mean where's it written that those jerks get to life in the castle and feast on lamb,while the rest of us wallow in the muck and starve?! Where is it written?!"

"The kingdom charter." One of the crowd members broke this news to them as Sid decided to ignore the facts and proudly retorted "Forget where it's written! I say we storm the castle,and take back what's rightfully ours,who's with me?!" to which the entire crowd cheered and they all begun to march towards the castle,they were about to take their kingdom back.

 _ **Sid,Charlie Brown and Peasants:**_ _We will march and we'll fight,for the cause of good and right,though the odds of us surviving are ridiculously slight. And we'll stand proud and tall,till they come to kill us all,then we'll beg and plead and soil ourselves as one by one we fall._

 _Some they'll slash,some they'll hack,some they'll bludgeon blue and black,some they'll gut from top to bottom,some they'll mangle front to back. And we'll all realize as they're gouging out our eyes,that tomorrow we'll regret it but today we rise._

 _And our corpses will rot on the plain,leaving only a gross,bloody stain,then the world it will see as will all of history,we had truth on our side but we still died in vain._

 _And the brave lucky few who will somehow make it through,scarred for life and missing limbs and needing help to pee and poo. They can stand 'neath these skies,begging change from passer by,is it hopeless? Yep you said it. We might as well forget it. Tomorrow we'll regret it but today we rise,oh my god will we regret it,but today we rise!_

"Not so tough now are you?! We're gonna tear this castle down! Right everybody?! I said right everybody?!" Sid heroically exclaimed as he jumped off their battle wagon but stopped his chanting when he realized that it was just him and Charlie Brown,for the townspeople were so horrified by Sid's graphic descriptions of what could have happened and decided to ditch the whole revolution idea.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe we shouldn't have been as honest as we were." Charlie Brown nervously remarked as one of the many castle guards fired a warning arrow at them to which Sid retorted in a panic "Tell me why do musicals get us so worked up?!" before they both ran for their lives. Their attempt at a revolution had failed.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy had finally managed to find herself a small team to look for Galavant and take down Madalena down with,it took her quite a while but she managed to find herself just the right people. However she now had to actually search for Galavant and he could have been anywhere,so she decided to get some special help from Edwin The Magnificent.

"Alright Edwin,where's Galavant? I really need to find him." Lucy somewhat aggressively asked the old wizard as she was the only one in the tent with him,while the others were outside and enjoying the fair. Edwin sat down his pipe that he was smoking out of and looked in his crystal ball for a few moments before he stated "Galavant,Richard,Snoopy and Woodstock lie in the south. For they are searching for an army to invade the land of Hortensia,however they are in dire need of shelter and food,if they go another night without food,they could be on their very last legs."

"This is bad,can you give me some directions to them? Or a map?" Lucy asked in a nervous tone of voice as she rubbed her chin to which Edwin pulled out a map and stated "This enchanted map will show you the fastest possible route to their current location,but you all better hurry."

Lucy took a quick glance at the map only to be surprised that it was just a blank sheet of paper as she asked out of surprise "Hey this isn't a map at all,this is a sheet of-" but stopped when blue streaks of ink suddenly started to magically appear on the map. Lucy's eyes widened out of shock and awe as Edwin cracked a smile and remarked "I told you it's an enchanted map,it'll tell you exactly where you need to go and in the shortest amount of time possible."

"Thank you so much sir." Lucy ecstatically thanked the man for his assistance as he shook his head and replied "It's really nothing girl,god knows I need some business here." before Lucy handed him 10 shillings and headed outside the tent. She and her team were finally about to search for Galavant and his team.


	33. Chapter 33: Wormwood's Downfall

Chapter 33: Wormwood's Downfall

Like Edwin had told Lucy earlier,Galavant and his group were way down in the southern lands and they were nearly on death's door,they hadn't been lucky with finding food at all lately and two of their horses had up and died too. So now they were all trying to get by on the only one they had left but it was proving to be very difficult since they were all cramped and smushed together as a result,and the horse wasn't even willing to cooperate most of the time. Not to mention that it was even worse for Woodstock because since he was so small,he was tightly smushed right behind Snoopy and in front of Roberta,so that was very unpleasant for the bird.

It was relatively early in the morning and the gang was trying endlessly to get by on what supplies and energy they had left,but that was once again proving to be difficult as Snoopy groaned in exhaustion "So…..tired. I think I'm seeing a light here." to which Woodstock added nearly out of breath "About to pass out,being smushed here between you two."

"Oh no,keep it together you two we'll find some-" Galavant tried to encourage the two animals to keep on going but was interrupted when the horse suddenly stopped in it's tracks as Richard stated the painfully obvious "It stopped. This is what happened to the last one." to which Snoopy groaned in annoyance "Oh come on."

"Okay. Okay. Let's just try giving it a kick it worked before. One….two….three. Kick." Galavant nervously suggested a strategy to try and get the horse to move as they with the exception of Snoopy and Woodstock due to their size did so,only for that attempt to fail as the horse merely stood there and did nothing as it neighed softly.

"It's useless." Richard fully gave up hope that they'd get some kind of good luck as Snoopy agreed "You said it." before he fell off the horse half asleep to which Galavant and the others followed. Woodstock gasped for air now that he was free of being nearly smushed to death by Snoopy as he remarked in half relief and half disgust "Oh,I'm glad to be out of there. You really need to wash down there,ugh." before he flew down to join the others. Snoopy however didn't seem to hear his remark as he was fully asleep now and was snoring loudly as Galavant groaned and snapped his fingers over and over again to wake the dog up.

"What? What?" Snoopy quietly asked frantically as his eyes tried to adjust to their surroundings before Galavant replied in a half-hearted attempt to try and lighten things up "Come on,it's too early to make camp,we have to keep going." to which the dog moaned in frustration and reluctantly got up.

Richard on the other hand was completely flabbergasted that things went so wrong for them in such a short period of time ever since they left the dwarves and the giants as he meekly whimpered out of bewilderment "How could things have gone bad so quickly? Those stupid bats are all our food,we all got the same cold,Snoopy now has fleas and worst of all-"

"Please don't say it again." Galavant suddenly interrupted Richard's sulking reminder of their troubles as Snoopy added out of what appeared to be guilt "Please don't remind us of that. I feel so bad for doing it." only for Richard to ignore their pleading and remind them anyway "We had to eat that family of hobbits." to which Roberta groaned in disgust and the two animals got green in the face.

"Well we wouldn't have had to if you'd let us eat your stupid iguana." Galavant retorted much angrier and frustrated as he begun to walk towards Richard as the man safely concealed his pet and corrected him "Tad Cooper is a dragon,and we are not eating a dragon." Galavant however completely ignored Richard's desire to not eat his pet as he tried to deny that Tad Cooper was a dragon "He's a lizard,a very sumptuous,meaty lizard." before he started to eye the lizard with hunger to which Snoopy added "Yeah,a scrumptious looking lizard,I hear lizard is very good roasted."

"No,no,we are not eating my dragon." Richard stated in a nervous panic as he was worrying that they will try to eat his dragon before he pointed to the two animals and suggested "Hey why don't we just eat them? They're much bigger and I hear dogs and birds have lots of protein." Snoopy and Woodstock yiped in fear as they both ran and hid up in a nearby tree as Galavant shook his head and declined "Oh we are not eating them,if I lose them Chuck and the others will kill me in my sleep when this is all over. But we ARE eating that lizard." before he tried to grab ahold of Tad Cooper only for Richard to slap his arm away.

However it seemed that even Roberta was on Galavant and the others' side as she sympathetically tried to persuade him to give up his pet "Richard look I'm sorry we had to eat hobbits. I'm sorry that we'll soon have to eat you igua-" but was cut off when Richard angrily cleared his threat to which she corrected herself "Dragon. But we don't have a choice we're starving,and we can't just eat a boy's dog without his consent or even at all,that's horrible."

"Yeah,come on down,you two are safe." Galavant nodded his head and agreed as he called out to Snoopy and Woodstock before they slowly climbed down the tree and rejoined the group. However Richard's attention would be suddenly diverted over to a nearby sign in the distance as he stated in confusion "Hold on a minute." before he,Snoopy,Woodstock and Roberta walked over to the sign in intrigue and Richard read the sign out loud "Entering The Property Of Sir Arnold Galavant."

"Huh? Is he any relation of yours?" Richard asked out of curiosity as Woodstock added even more curious "Wait,does this mean that Galavant is your last name and not your first name?" to which Galavant replied oddly nervous and worried "Uh...no."

However the others were not buying this blatant lie of his one bit as they all turned around and stared at him intently expecting the truth to come out as Galavant lied once again "Maybe." before they all folded their arms to which the man finally caved in and told them the truth "Okay fine yes he's my dad. Look I knew he lived around here somewhere,I just don't want to see him."

"You knew? We ate hobbits." Roberta angrily asked in shock that Galavant could have prevented them from resorting to cannibalism as Snoopy whimpered in guilt "You mean we didn't have to eat the hobbits after all? Now I feel even worse." to which Richard surprisingly brushed that aside and retorted out of excitement "Oh forget about that,I smell backstory and I love backstory."

"Honestly,I don't want to talk about it. Can we just move on? I'm sure we could find a warm bed and a nice meal in literally any other direction." Galavant insisted that they just move on and don't visit his father for whatever reason he had as he looked to the left to see a sign that read "Nothing For 20 Miles." before he looked to the right to see a sign that read "Nothing For 50 Miles." and finally they looked in another direction to see a final sign that read "This Way Certain Death." They had literally nowhere else to go and would ultimately have to resort to visiting Galavant's father as he sighed in annoyance and reluctance to go "Oh fiddlesticks."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Valencia,Madalena and Gareth were now the only ones left in the castle aside from the guards and the rest of the servants ever since the former banished Charlie Brown and Sid. But she quickly brushed all that aside since today was a special day,to be more specific,it was Gareth's birthday and she knew that she had to do something special.

In the throne room there was a large gathering of people and a huge table filled with gifts and food for what seemed to be a party thrown by Madalena herself as she announced to the servants surprisingly happy and excited "As you all know this is the first birthday party I've thrown for Gareth since he became king. If you ruin the surprise,I'll cut your tongues out with a dull knife,and maybe send them to Lucy in Hortensia. Thanks for your hard work and I cherish you one and all."

Sometime later one of the servants came in carrying a giant present box and shouted "He's coming!" as Madalena excitedly yelled "Oh,places everyone!" to which they all did so. Gareth soon came waltzing in the throne room and was expecting nothing to happen,only to be shocked when they all came out of their hiding places and shouted "Surprise!" In fact he was so shocked by this that he screamed in terror and slashed two of the servants with his sword as Madalena ran up to him and shouted "Gareth wait! It's a birthday party for you,you kook." to which he replied in embarrassment "Oh." before he put away his sword and followed Madalena over to the gift table.

"Come take a look at your gifts,I think you're going to love them." Madalena started out of excitement as Gareth picked up his first gift which was a small crystal bowl and remarked "This is a bit fancy." to which she explained what it was "It's a crystal nut bowl."

"Yeah. It'll never fit." Gareth replied in a somewhat disappointed tone of voice as Madalena kindly corrected him "No,for dinner parties." to which Gareth cleared his throat in disappointment and sat down the bowl. Madalena was starting to get worried that Gareth may have been disappointed in his party and asked meekly "You don't like it?" as the man replied "It's not that. It's just that….all this hoity-toity king stuff….it's just not me. For you and Lucy it may be,but not for me."

"Oh. Okay. So what is you Gareth? I mean if you could get anything for your birthday what would it be?" Madalena nervously chuckled and asked out of a desire to make Gareth happy on his birthday to which he oddly replied "A scar. Every year on my birthday,we used to go down to the pub and get in a good old scrap. When I was nine years old,I went to the pub and got this one on my nose. Greatest gift a kid could ever want aside from a dog,but I hate dogs,especially beagles. This one on my forehead,I was 14. I left a man bleeding to death in the sawdust,he wanted me to finish him off but I wouldn't." before they both laughed at his story and Madalena suddenly got an idea "That's what we're going to do. I'm taking you to the sleaziest tavern in Valencia….to get you a new birthday scar."

"Really?" Gareth asked out of pure excitement as Madalena smiled devilishly and replied "Really." before they headed off to the tavern.

* * *

Now that Isabella had fully learned about Wormwood's evil plan thanks to Linus and Fifi,she was fully determined to take him down and set things right as they rode back to the royal palace in determination. Like they usually did the royal horns blared out their fanfare and the gates opened as Isabella rode into the courtyard and demanded "Where's Wormwood?" to which Linus added "He's got some explaining to do." Meanwhile the aforementioned mastermind was in the planning room of the palace and still confident that his plan would be a success since he didn't know that Linus crushed the jewel inside the tiara,so he would shortly be in for a rude awakening,

"My plan is almost ready Barry." Wormwood confidently stated as Barry asked for clarification on which plan it was "Your wedding plan?" to which Wormwood devilishly clarified "Yes and my evil plan. It's so close to completion and those wretched kids will watch it all play out from the depths of the dungeon."

"Think again Wormwood!" The voice of Linus suddenly shouted as the boy came out from a nearby corner,along with the rest of the kids that were thrown down in the dungeon before Patty angrily stated "The gig is up Wormwood,you're finished!" to which Sally added "You bullies thought you could keep us down there,well think again you creeps!' and Fifi angrily growled and showed off her teeth.

Wormwood on the other hand was not the least bit intimidated by their empty handed threats as he simply laughed and retorted "Oh children,so innocent in thinking they know how the adult world works. Listen here children,as long as the princess is under my control,I can do anything I want and will not stop until Hortensia is mine." before Patty smirked and asked "Oh really? Come on out Isi!" to which the doors to the planning room slammed open to reveal Isabella along with two guards as she angrily stated "Mr Wormwood,we need to talk." before she threw the broken tiara over to Wormwood.

The two nefarious villains were horrified,their plans to take over the kingdom had entirely come crashing down as Marcie surprisingly asked smugly "What was that about us not stopping you Mr Wormwood?" to which he nervously tried to make up a lie "Now everyone there is a perfectly good explanation for this."

However Isabella was not having any of this and instantly retorted out of anger as she and the others started to walk up to Wormwood "You were using it to control my mind and take over our kingdom as part of some nefarious scheme." before Scheroder added "And you used her to treat everyone horribly,including throwing us in the dungeon." to which Wormwood finally admitted everything "Okay yes that is the explanation."

"You're lucky I don't have my guards strike you down just for that. Or have Linus suffocate you with his blanket." Isabella angrily threatened the man as Wormwood still showed no fear and merely chuckled "Oh you guys,I am a master of the dark arts,yes and the only thing to kill me is the sword wielded by the one true king to unite them all. And no one knows where that is." unaware that at that exact time Richard was using the end of the sword to crack open walnuts.

Isabella was still not threatened by Wormwood's claims of invincibility as she coldly stated "I can still have them chop off your arms,or have Patty break them till you're crippled." to which Wormwood laughed "Hah!" but would be cut off when the guards unsheathed their swords and Patty cracked her fists before Wormwood asked much more nervous "Oh. Can you? Can she? Yes hadn't thought of that."

"Begone,Chester Wormwood. You are banished from Hortensia." Isabella finally put her foot down and commanded as Wormwood reluctantly obliged "Fine. You win. For now. But mark my words,I will return to take this kingdom by force,and you,your family and you bastardly kids most of all will decorate my highest tower with your heads!"

He then proceeded to make his way towards the door but suddenly turned around and stated much calmer "Oh but don't forget,the wedding is fast approaching,so have the groomsmen's gifts engraved with their initials. It's a classy move." before he continued much more gruffly "But you will all die,I swear." before he continued much calmer again "Oh and don't forget to tip the waiters on the day,they work so hard." before he finally yelled as he exited the palace "Rot in hell,swine!"

However it seemed that he still wasn't done yet as he suddenly reappeared from behind the door and and calmly commanded Barry with a head motion "Barry." before he exited the palace and his assistant slowly followed him. It seemed that Wormwood was finally gone once and for all as they all stared at the door to the planning room for a few more moments before Wormwood once again came out from behind the door and screeched as he angrily stomped towards the group "YOU WILL ALL RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH CHESTER WORMWOOD!" to which Linus started to whip him with his blanket as he shouted "Back! Back! Back!" before Wormwood finally left the palace for good. Justice had finally been served.


	34. Chapter 34: A Family Reunion

Chapter 34: A Family Reunion

Sometime later Galavant and the others had finally made it to the residence of his father Arnold,and it was quite the big and nice place,even for a retired knight. The yard was ginormous in terms of how wide and long it was,and the main house itself was a huge and towering chateau like in France that they with the exception of Galavant were awestruck by as Snoopy and Woodstock both "Oohed." at the sight of it.

However Galavant was still quite reluctant to visit his father for help as he bitterly groaned "Yeah,we're here. Are you sure you wouldn't rather face starvation? I would." to which Woodstock shook his head and declined "Nope." before Snoopy asked out of curiosity "What's your beef with your father anyway? What's he do?"

"Yeah they're right,I do not understand it. My father died when I was just a boy,I would do anything to see him again. So hungry." Richard stated out of bewilderment that Galavant was so hostile towards his father as Roberta couldn't help but agree "Yeah. It"# pretty odd." before Snoopy shrugged his arms and added "I mean,I haven't seen my parents at all ever since I was a puppy before I got adopted,I'd love to see them again."

"Well,your dads probably weren't serial philanderers,who were never around,and left your mums." Galavant retorted as he was starting to get angrier and angrier to which Roberta showed some sympathy "That is so sad." before Woodstock gave off a saddened frown.

However Richard didn't seem to agree and merely retorted "Not as sad as having a dead dad right? I mean my story's sadder." as Roberta and the others shrugged their heads to which Galavant continued as bitter as he could sound "And just wait until he finds out I'm on a quest for love. Oh! He's gonna make such fun of it,especially when he hears about Chuck and the others."

Roberta was starting to get tired of Galavant's bitter rambling and retorted out of annoyance "Well if he criticizes you over dinner,I'm fine with that especially if dinner is steak." as Richard nonchalantly agreed "Hear,hear." before Snoopy and Woodstock high fived her. Galavant though was still not through trying to convince them that his dad was horrible and instantly tried to intimidate them "Okay. Well,be prepared to meet an ice-cold,loveless monster that makes Lucy and Madalena look like the biggest sweethearts in the land."

However that statement of his would quickly be proven wrong when they immediately heard the sounds of happy children and an older man shouting as they soon saw what appeared to be a small group of kids and the man in question appear from behind a bush. They were all holding wooden swords and were happily playing swordfights with each other before the man quickly noticed the presence of the visitors and ecstatically greeted Galavant "Ah greetings son! It's been forever! Come in!" to which Richard sarcastically remarked "Oh yeah,he seems terrible." before they proceeded to follow Arnold and the kids to the house,while Galavant was left in utter shock and confusion.

"I will be damned,I never thought I'd live to see my oldest son with such a bushy beard." Arnold happily chuckled in excitement as he fiddled with Galavant's beard before the knight brushed his father's hand away and bitterly retorted "Its not bushy,it's correct for the period." to which Arnold happily replied "And it suits you,come,come,come."

"You have a lovely home sir." Roberta politely complimented Arnold's fancy looking home as Snoopy added equally as polite "It's a real nice place sir,I wish I could live in a place like this." to which Arnold thanked the dog and Roberta promptly "Thank you." However it was then and there that the kids noticed the presence of not just a dog but a talking one to boot as they all sharply their heads toward him and shouted "Doggy!" before they all grabbed ahold of him,much to his fear and embarrassment.

Many of the kids held onto the dog very tightly and he was getting bright purple in the face due to how tight they were holding him and how embarrassing it felt as he weakly whimpered almost like he was used to this "Help." to which Woodstock merely chuckled and flew on ahead with the others before the kids rejoined the group,with Snoopy still in their arms. Richard on the other hand was mostly impressed by the amount of kids Arnold seemed to have as he stated in awe "You have a lot of children,your wife must be sore." to which Roberta angrily punched him in the chest and Woodstock snickered at the remark.

"They're not mine. I run a swordsmanship school for at risk youth. Have been ever since I retired from the heroics game." Arnold corrected Richard's assumption that these weren't his kids as Galavant rolled his eyes and mumbled "I really should have trained Chuck and the others before we went off,it really would have helped us down the road." before Woodstock asked out of intrigue "So you run a school here? Would have helped us down the road on our first journey if we knew about this place."

"I literally just said that." Galavant angrily mumbled to himself as Arnold nodded his head and clarified "Yes magical talking bird,this place is widely renowned and respected all over the land for training the best knights and knights to be.'" before they finally reached the main training area that was inside of a barn. Arnold slowly creaked open the doors to the barn to reveal that there were even more kids inside as he happily greeted them "Hey boys!" before the kids ecstatically cheered and ran up to greet their old teacher.

"Oh,woah,woah,woah,woah! One at a time!" Arnold happily laughed as all the kids tried to pile on top of him at the same time while Galavant merely watched in disbelief and bitterness as he walked inside the barn and scoffed "Oh please." Unfortunately it seemed that even then he was still very bitter and angered by his father's past deeds and was still not convinced that he had fully reformed into a better and more respectful man,despite the overwhelming evidence suggesting so.

* * *

Meanwhile Madalena and Gareth had made it to the best and possibly roughest,toughest bar they could have found,it was a little ways off from the castle but in Madalena's eyes it would be worth it. In fact an immediate sign that this was gonna be turn out good was when one of the many bar goers threw an axe right into a barrel for Madalena and Gareth to see. Once the two royal figures slowly stepped into the main area of the bar,one of the bar-goers instantly shouted "Crown!" and they all stopped their currently ongoing bar-fight and headed back to their tables in an attempt to appear respectful and dignified to the king and queen.

"So,how does this whole bar fight thing work?" Madalena asked out of a hint of curiosity as the now excited and ecstatic Gareth clarified "Well usually we have a pint or two,and then I catch someone looking,I insult his mother and then away we go." to which the queen replied quite anticipated herself "Oh good,let's start."

Madalena then tried to search the bar for a possible target for Gareth to beat down as one of the bar goers quickly glanced over at him before he went back to minding his own business. It was then and there that Madalena had found a possible target as she gleefully suggested "Oh,what about him? He gave you a momentary glance." to which Gareth replied out of excitement "Mm,did he?" before he walked over to the man with the intent to intentionally get into a hussle.

"Oy!" Gareth loudly called out to the man as he punched him in the arm,and the bar goer quickly rose up out of his seat to face the king head on before Gareth asked "You got a problem?" to which the bar goer replied out of nervousness and intimidation "Don't know your highness."

"Well you should,Gareth here just called your mother a whore." Madalena lied out of a desire for Gareth to get into a fight as the man tried to call her out "No I….I did." before he decided to go along with it.

 _ **Gareth:**_ _She's a whore. (Yep.) A whore. (Sure.) Your mother is a whore(she's the biggest freaking whore you've ever seen before.)_

 _ **Bar Goer's Mother:**_ _Yes it's so. (What?) Hello,I'm his mother. (And a hoe.)_

 _ **Bar Goer:**_ _If your grace would have a go just say the word._

 _ **Madalena:**_ _God no!_

 _ **Bar Goers:**_ _Mine's a tramp and a harlet to the nth degree. God forgive me,mine's hot but she'll put out for free. Mine's a slag,mine's a wench,mine is both and also French,she's a whore god save the king._

"There's gotta be someone here who I can insult. Someone? Anyone?" Gareth asked out of a desire to find at least someone to emotionally abuse as Madalena quickly found someone else "Ooh,him!" to which Gareth immediately took his chance.

 _ **Gareth:**_ _She's a *beep.* (What?!) A *beep.* (Eww!)_

 _ **Bar Goers:**_ _My mother is a *beep* you. Your highness mine's a *beep* who likes to *beep* and *beep.*_

 _Mine will *beep*,I don't kid. Loves to *beep* men always did. (Gross!)_

 _ **Madalena:**_ _You kiss her with that mouth?!_

 _ **Bar Goer:**_ _No that's an extra quid._

 _ **Gareth:**_ _Well your grandma-_

 _ **Bar Goer:**_ _A *beep-ing* *beep* from way back when._

 _ **Gareth:**_ _And your aunt?_

 _ **Bar Goer:**_ _She's a nun before she *beep-s* a man._

 _ **Bar Goers:**_ _And our wives? Total skanks,of the very lowest ranks,plus my dad is a whore god save the king._

"I can't believe this!" Gareth exclaimed in disappointment that he couldn't find someone to insult before one of the bar goers pointed to the front door and yelled "Quick,the door of fresh meat!" as a newcomer came into the bar and Gareth quickly rushed towards him to give him an insult.

 _ **Gareth:**_ _Your mother is a *beep* and a *beep* and *beep.*_

 _ **Newcomer:**_ _Yes my king she *beep* until she *beep-s* a *beep.* (Ecch!)_

 _ **Gareth:**_ _Your mother *beeps* a *beep-ing beep* all over the place._

 _ **Newcomer:**_ _Yes she *beep-beep* and *beep-beep-beep* your grace._

 _ **Gareth:**_ _You your mother *beep-beep-beep.*_

 _ **Bar Goer:**_ _Sure she loves to *beep-beep-beep.*_

 _ **Gareth:**_ _Wait and then she *beep-beep-beep.* (What?!) Up until she *beep-beep-beep.* (No!)_

 _ **Bar Goer:**_ _Yes and then she *beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep.*_

 _ **Gareth:**_ _So-_

 _ **Bar Goer:**_ _Wait,she also *beep-beep.*_

"Just _wow_ _."_ Madalena quietly remarked in shock of their descriptions.

 _ **Bar Goers:**_ _So they're whores,filthy whores,all our mothers dirty whores. No one's sluttier or smuttier. (Well maybe yours.)_

 _Utter charts,off the charts,I left out the sickest parts and we mean it from the bottom of our loyal hearts. Though I love my dear mamma more than anything,lord above we can't disagree with you our king. Though they're bores,she's a whore. (Wait I'm actually a whore?) What's more,you terrify us to the core,so one more drink and out the door,god save the king!_

"This is a disaster." Madalena quietly groaned in disappointment that Gareth wasn't able to personally insult someone's mother as the king angrily stormed out of the tavern. His birthday was indeed a disaster.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **This chapter was one of the hardest I've ever had to write,and it's all because of the tavern scene. Originally there was gonna be a song sequence in the show that I included in the story in the end they decided to cut it out due to there being too many bleeps. But this song is so good and catchy that I wanted to include it in the story,and since the demo of the song only has Alan Menken singing,I had to constantly give dialogue and lyrics to the characters,and that was really hard. Maybe down the road I'll go back to chapter 4 and rewrite it so I can include Manlyology.**_


	35. Chapter 35: Reunited

Chapter 35: Reunited

So while Galavant and the others were staying over at his father's place for the time being and Madalena along with Gareth tried to get into a fight at the bar and quite frankly failed,Wormwood and Barry were trudging through the woods in desperation to find some way to get revenge. Ever since Isabella banished him from Hortensia, he had been traveling endlessly to find some kind of way to get his desired revenge.

"For god's sakes Barry,try and keep up!" Wormwood angrily yelled when he noticed that Barry was lagging far behind him thanks to him having to carry all of their supplies as Barry asked nearly out of breath "Do you have any idea where we are." to which Wormwood asked out of bewilderment when he saw a sign a few feet ahead "Barry are you completely illiterate? Look,we're in The Forest Of Coincidence."

Barry was starting to get very tired and sore from having to carry all of their supplies and groaned "God I wish we had a cart." only to be surprised and relieved when he immediately saw an abandoned cart lying around with a sign that read "Free cart." as Barry remarked in surprise "Free cart! No way! Finally,a stroke of luck."

As Barry begun to place all of their supplies inside their new cart,Wormwood's attention would suddenly be directed to two more people who suddenly entered the woods,they appeared to be a young black man with a young round headed boy. It was Charlie Brown and Sidney still trying to escape from Valencia,and it seemed that Charlie Brown was carrying a red doghouse,Snoopy's doghouse actually.

"Man,Snoopy's gonna be so happy when he sees his doghouse again,I still can't believe it's been in the monastery for so long. Nice of the monks to guard it for us,while we were gone,and lucky us that we went there to freshen up." Charlie Brown enthusiastically remarked and not nearly as nervous as before when Wormwood suddenly called out to the two outlaws "Ah,hey,you there,little chaps. Where are you two coming from?"

Charlie Brown and Sid both turned around to face the man along with Barry as the former set down the doghouse and Sid explained themselves still a little nervous "Valencia,we're escaping and we couldn't be more lost." before Charlie Brown walked up to the man and added "Yeah,we've been servants to the king and queen for months,it's nice to finally be out of there."

Wormwood was slightly intrigued by their predicament and the fact that they were also escaping from a kingdom as he remarked in surprise "How very strange. We're escaping from Hortensia,hey,maybe we can help each other." to which Charlie Brown chuckled "Well it seems we got something in common here sir. Sure we could help you two." before Sid ecstatically agreed "Yeah that'd be brilliant. We're trying to put as much distance as we can between ourselves and an insane king and queen."

"Believe me,we get that." Barry chuckled due to how similar both their predicaments were as the two outlaws nodded their heads and said in unison "Uh-huh." before Barry continued "We've just been kicked out by Princess Isabella and her bratty kids." It was then that Sid and Charlie Brown's eyes widened at the revelation that they knew Isabella and the others as Sid exclaimed in surprise "Princess Isabella?!" before Charlie Brown added equally as surprised "Kids?! Was one of them carrying a blue blanket?!"

"Yeah." Barry calmly confirmed their suspicious as Sid ecstatically stated "They're some of the people we're looking for!" to which Wormwood replied with even more intrigue "Really? How incredible." before Sid continued in more of a panic "We're desperate to find them and Isabella's true love Galavant." and Charlie Brown finally concluded "And my dog Snoopy and his friend Woodstock,they're supposed to be with Galavant."

However Wormwood was slightly confused by their desire to look for Galavant and that they referred to him as Isabella's true love as he retorted in confusion "What are you talking about? Galavant told her he wished she would die,in a fart if I remember correctly."

Sid and Charlie Brown on the other hand were frankly not convinced that Galavant would ever use such lowbrow humor and were just about to try and refute Wormwood's claim,but would both be interrupted when they heard a familiar voice call out to them "Is that Charlie Brown and Sid? Hey gang it's Charlie Brown and Sid!"

Charlie Brown and the rest of the group turned around to see that the voice belonged to none other than Lucy as she seemed to be riding a small pony in the middle of the forest as Charlie Brown asked himself in shock "Is that Lucy?! What's she doing here?" but would be even more surprised when it turned out that she wasn't alone. After Lucy called out to the other members of her group,4 more ponies came riding out from behind her,and on said ponies there were even more familiar faces. These included Freida,Franklin,Thibault,and Pig-Pen.

"Are these people in relation to you?" Wormwood curiously asked Charlie Brown and Sid as the former frantically replied "I know them all back home actually,but Lucy is supposed to be with Isabella and the others. What's she doing out here?" before Sid added mostly confused "I know Lucy and the kid with the side burns a little but I don't know those other guys."

As Lucy and the other members of her group quickly rode over to Charlie Brown and Sid,Lucy immediately jumped off her pony and enthusiastically greeted her friend "Hi there Charlie Brown,I thought you and Sid were stuck in Valencia? Seems you two must have busted out." to which Charlie Brown stammered in confusion "L-Lucy,guys what are you all doing out here? Lucy I thought you were with Isabella and the others-"

"Hold on a second there Charlie Brown." Lucy interrupted the boy's frantic rambling as she continued "I need to make sure everyone's here." before she pointed and counted the ponies "I,2,3,4,5. That's only 5,we're missing one. Heather where are you?!" to which another girl's voice loudly responded "I'm coming Lucy! I just had to pick out some berries!"

It was then and there that Charlie Brown felt his stomach churn violently,his eyes widen,his face turn bright red,steam pour out from the inside of his shirt and his forehead sweat a waterfall,for hearing that familiar name and that familiar voice brought him straight back to a couple years ago when he got his very first crush. Sid quickly noticed this odd behavior of his and whispered to the boy in confusion "Chuck? Chuck are you alright,what's going on?" to which the boy meekly stuttered "I-i-i-it's her. S-s-s-she's here."

"Who's here?" Sid asked once again when he didn't receive a straight answer as Charlie Brown merely pointed up ahead to reveal a beautiful girl with bright red hair that glowed like fire in the sunlight of the forest,an ocean blue dress,and an absolutely adorable face riding a pony of her own. It was her,Heather,the little red haired girl.

Heather quickly came riding over to the rest of the group as Lucy clasped her hands together and scolded her "Heather you gotta stay with the group,I didn't hand pick you for nothing girl." to which she replied somewhat embarrassed "Picking the right kind of berries that don't make you sick is a long procedure Lucy,it takes time." before she pulled out a large bag full of edible berries.

Lucy rolled her eyes and brushed Heather's temporary absence aside as she finally decided to explain herself "Well me and the others were just relaxing in Hortensia when Galavant suddenly called us on Isabella's amulet and told her that she was gross and needed to die in a fart,so I decided to sneak out of Hortensia,find Galavant so he could explain himself,and in the end take Madalena down and make her pay for all she's done. But I knew that I needed a team,so I headed back to our village and brought some of our other friends,and also Heather and Thibault since they moved away. Does that explain everything?"

Charlie Brown,Sid and even Wormwood and Barry were left in complete silence and shock that Lucy did all of this by herself as Wormwood remarked in surprise "Quite the hefty exposition dump." before Sid shrugged his arms and replied "I guess it makes sense now,but we still gotta find Galavant,and we don't even know where he is."

"Uh-uh-uh. Actually we do." Lucy smugly debunked Sid's claim as she slowly pulled out the enchanted map that Edwin gave her earlier before Pig-Pen confidently added "With this map we'll find him in no time." to which Freida added even further as she brushed her naturally curly hair "You guys all got to go on an adventure with Galavant without us,so we decided to have our own with Lucy."

"It's been very fun actually,I can't wait to tell Patty and Marcie of all the stuff we've done." Franklin ecstatically remarked as Thibault folded his arms and angrily groaned "It'll be really fun when I can get away from you losers." Lucy however heard that insult of his and sternly reminded him "Hey,you were the one who wanted to come along and I'm still paying all of you,so shut it." to which the boy merely rolled his eyes.

"Wow Chuck this is great,you got some of your other friends here." Sid happily stated but Charlie Brown didn't seem to respond at all since he was too busy staring at Heather's beautiful hair as all of Sid's words were heavily muffled and he couldn't hear them.

"Chuck? Chuck?" Sid asked the boy again and again for some kind of response only to receive none every time,and it got to the point that Lucy had to slap him in the face a few times before he finally snapped out of his love struck daze.

"What? What?" Charlie Brown asked in a nervous panic as he temporarily forgot what was going on as Lucy shook his body violently and sternly commanded "Snap out of whatever fantasy you're having there Charlie Brown,we need to keep going and find Galavant so he can explain himself for his breakup."

"Okay,okay Lucy,but he doesn't really do fart jokes from what I recall." Charlie Brown slowly calmed down and agreed to go along with Lucy's plan as he now actively tried to avoid all eye contact with Heather before Sid continued much more bewildered "Galavant never makes fart jokes,no it must be a misunderstanding. We all have to find him right away."

However the entire group would be startled when another man suddenly appeared behind Wormwood and curiously asked "Excuse me. Did you say Galavant?" before Freida asked out of surprise "Where did you come from?" only for the man to ignore her and continue "Oh I hear he and his pets are staying at his father's place just a five days walk away from here. Oh and I just found his sword. Do you want it?"

"Hell yeah!" Sid instantly agreed to take Galavant's sword as the man handed over the bright red scabbard that contained it and suddenly vanished from sight before Franklin nonchalantly remarked "Well that was convenient." to which Sid gleefully retorted "Yeah it was,oh wow this is amazing. Now if only me and Chuck had a horse we could all make it by nightfall."

"Horse for sale! Horse for sale!" Another man suddenly announced out loud before the whole group turned around to see that a peasant was selling a white horse as Pig-Pen asked out of surprise "Now who is this?" to which the man ignored him like the one from before ignored Freida and continued "Take you five days' walk in a single afternoon."

"Oh my god that's perfect,but I have no money." Sid replied in disappointment that he couldn't pay for the horse as the man declined to take any money and continued "I don't need money,what I need is a a used pair of size seven shoes." to which Sid ecstatically stated "I'm a size seven,and I have an extra pair!" before he pulled said extra pair out of his pants.

"What are the odds?! Let's do this!" The man excitedly yelled as he and Sid traded the horse for the shoes before the man ran off into the woods. Immediately after another man suddenly came out of the woods holding a large barrel of water as he yelled "Free baths! Free baths for the filthy and mucky!" before he noticed Pig-Pen and his personal dust cloud and offered him a free bath "You there,you look like you could use a nice warm bath." to which the boy kindly declined the offer "No thanks mister,I'm fine."

"Really? Because you really look like you could use one." Sid replied in confusion when he too noticed how filthy Pig-Pen was to which Lucy sternly declined "He's a literal dust magnet Sid,nothing can clean him." before the man running the free business sadly hung his head and walked off into the woods.

After Charlie Brown tied Snoopy's doghouse on the back of their new horse and after he and Sid climbed up on said horse,Lucy got back on her pony and suggested "All right,now that we're all together,let's go find Galavant!" to which they all cheered in excitement However before they all took their leave of the forest of coincidence,Sid turned to Wormwood and heavily warned him and Barry of Valencia and it's rulers "Good luck to you friends,if you're in Valencia be careful. The king and queen are crazy,war-minded monsters." as Lucy added more heroically "But don't worry,soon they'll both be taken down and Valencia will be a peaceful kingdom once again! That,I assure!" before they finally rode off into the woods to head to Arnold's home and more importantly,Galavant. Once it was just Wormwood and Barry left in the forest,Wormwood slowly started to develop an evil and twisted smile as he remarked in intrigue "Crazy,war-minded monsters?" before he evilly chuckled and continued "What a wonderful coincidence."

* * *

Meanwhile over at Arnold's training school,things were going mostly smooth aside from Galavant's continued bitterness towards his father,and the kids had finally shown Snoopy some mercy and let him go. Down in the main training area of the school,Richard decided to try and get some swordsmen training from some of the kids while Snoopy,Woodstock,Roberta,Galavant and some of the other kids watched from the stairs.

"All right boys,who's gonna train me?" Richard enthusiastically asked the kids before they all took out their swords and pointed them at the man as he nervously whispered "Oh." One of the kids then stepped forward and proceeded to swish his sword quite impressively as Richard backed away and nervously exclaimed "Oh! Watch the face! What's wrong with you? Good lord." before he got into a duel with the boy.

"You know there was a time when I would've paid good money to see this." Galavant remarked in awe when he realized how much Richard had changed as Snoopy nodded his head and agreed "Yeah,it's like it was just yesterday when we were all locked in the dungeon and we all hated his guts." to which Woodstock happily added "He's a fully changed man now,man time flies."

"It's nice that he's good with kids though." Roberta happily stated when she saw how nice he was being to them before Richard yelled "Why you little!" and swung his sword at the boy,only for him to dodge his attack as the other kids dog piled him.

However Roberta started to get more and more worried that Richard wouldn't survive their impending fight with Hortensia when she saw how bad he was at sword combat as she nervously told the others "Guys I'm starting to worry that Richard won't be ready when the real battle comes." to which Galavant playfully retorted "Careful Roberta,you're starting to sound like someone who cares for the guy."

"Admit it girl,you're all over him." Snoopy tried to persuade Roberta to admit that she was falling in love with Richard as Woodstock flew up on her shoulder and added "Come on,we can keep a secret." before he laughed hysterically. However Roberta still wasn't convinced that she was falling for the man as she scoffed "In love with him? Me? What? I'm not in love with him…...at all." unaware that deep down,she actually was.

Roberta then quickly brushed that feeling of love aside and asked the others out of curiosity "You know you all talk about these kids that are with Isabella a lot,what are they like?" to which Galavant clasped his hands together and went over the kids as Snoopy and Woodstock brought out bags of popcorn "Well,first there's Charlie Brown or Chuck as I call him. He's…..very wishy washy and a bit of an idiot,but that's honestly what I like about him. I just hope he and Sid are doing well in Valencia. Sally is his sister,she's very annoying and she whined a lot about everything,but she's mostly alright when you get to know her more. Linus always carried around his blue baby blanket even though he is way too old for it,but I have to say it did save our asses whenever we had run ins with bandits,and Sally has a near psychotic crush on him. She always called him the stupidest name,her sweet baboo."

"Oh god." Roberta groaned in disgust of Sally's special name for Linus as Galavant chucked and continued "Peppermint Patty or just Patty is very rough for a girl her age. She loves sports,any kind of sport actually,in fact she would turn even the most minor things into some kind of game like dinner time,or cleaning up our campsites. And last but not least there's Marcie,she has these glasses that are so thick that you can never see her eyes,and she is really big into books,I think she brought a journal that she wrote and drew stuff that she saw on our trip in. I remember the time we were caught by some pirates and she used a laughing gas potion to take them down,even though she intended to make a bomb potion. So yeah….that's all of them,I don't know Lucy and Schroeder too much,but they seem like nice kids despite Lucy sometimes being more sour than water after you brush your teeth."

They all had a good laugh at Galavant's joke about Lucy and her crabbiness before Roberta kindly assumed "It sounds like you really care about them." to which Galavant nodded his head and replied "Yep. I do." before Snoopy suddenly sighed "I hope the round headed kid is doing okay without me. Sometimes a dog's gotta be there for his owner,and I think this is one of those times but I can't."

Galavant and Roberta patted the dog on the head and the former reassured him "I'm sure he's doing fine." as the dog faintly smiled at them both before one of the kids suddenly walked up to the base of the stairs and asked Galavant "Sir Galavant,tell us what it was like to grow up with your awesome dad!" to which the knight happily replied as he walked down the stairs "Well,kiddies….there was this one time…..well,I remember it like it was yesterday. Gather 'round,he told my mother that he didn't love her right in front of my face. And then he passed out on the dog,and it was Christmas,and the dog died." before he continued much more bitter and angry "That man...doesn't care about anybody but himself."

"Jeez." Snoopy remarked in shock as one of the boys immediately refuted and denied Galavant's claim "That's not true." as Woodstock said to himself "More songs,nice."

 _ **Boy:**_ _I was starving in the poorhouse where they fed us twice a year,and they tossed me out the day I asked for more._

"Aww." Richard sadly moaned out of sympathy.

 _Then your dad brought me to your house and he gave me bread and beer,also everything you left here in your drawer._

"Wait what?" Galavant asked out of surprise.

 _ **Kids:**_ _He was there,he was there. (Gave me all your underwear.) With his sweet,loving care,he was there._

"Are you kidding me?" Galavant groaned in disbelief before another boy came up and told him his story.

 _ **Boy #2:**_ _I was carried off by slavers when my parents died of pox,and they sold me to be rendered into glue._

"Ew!" Richard exclaimed in disgust.

 _Then your dad did me two favors first he cleaned their freaking clocks,then he gave me all the gear he gave to you._

"Hey that's my favorite hat!" Galavant yelled in shock.

 _ **Kids:**_ _He was there,he was there,random back flip in the air. So much more love to spare,such a gem,such a-_

 _ **Galavant:**_ _Stop! I was practically abandoned by that smug and selfish jerk,it's like nothing that I did was quite enough._

"That's rough." Richard remarked in sympathy as Snoopy and Woodstock nodded their heads.

 _Plus he's ego's out of hand and all he cares about is work,and I can't believe he gave you all my stuff._

"What?! No!" The kids exclaimed in disbelief.

 _ **Kids:**_ _He was there!_

 _ **Galavant:**_ _Never there!_

 _ **Kids:**_ _He was-_

 _ **Galavant:**_ _Never,ever there!_

 _ **Kids:**_ _Sweet and kind!_

 _ **Galavant:**_ _Au contraire!_

 _ **Kids:**_ _He's a saint!_

 _ **Galavant:**_ _Not a prayer!_

 _Nasty and cold-hearted,such a pig don't get me started,he's a schmuck,he's a schmo,he's the worst,I should know,he's my dad,he's a cad!_

Galavant however stopped his inane ramblings about his father when he got the feeling that he was being watched as he sighed "He's right behind me,isn't he?" before he turned around to see his father watching the whole thing,only for for him to slowly walk away in shame and guilt.

* * *

Back in Hortensia,now that Wormwood was out of commotion and Isabella herself was back to running her body,she and the rest of the gang were standing before the royal court and trying to call off the wedding,all they had to do was wait for Isabella's parents to be released from the dungeon and see how things would go on from there. After a few more minutes of waiting,Isabella's parents were finally brought out of the dungeon along with a couple of guards,they both looked absolutely terrible,with torn,wrinkled clothes,and most of all,they looked pissed.

"Oh dear." Linus nervously whispered when he noticed how angry the king and queen looked as Marcie calmly remarked despite her being nervous as well "Here it comes everyone."

Isabella gasped at the sight of her parents and nervously greeted them "Mama! Dad! You look terrible." as the king monotonely replied despite how furious he was "Because you threw us and the kids in the dungeon." to which Isabella instantly tried to apologize "I know,and I'm so sorry. But it wasn't me,it was a spell."

"We slept in an inch of water,I have mold in the crack of my tuchus." The king angrily told Isabella of their terrible experience in the dungeon as the queen sternly shushed him "Todd,enough. Isabella,we owe you an apology,we tried to force you to be somebody you weren't,and we are sorry." to which the king agreed although far less emotional "Sorry."

"Took them long enough." Violet whispered to Patty in relief as Isabella hugged her parents tightly and thanked them "Oh thank you." much to the pleasure of the others as Linus patted Sally on the shoulder surprisingly and Scheroder happily stated "Love is not something to be forced upon you,it's something that is to be earned."

"My baby." The queen happily told her daughter as Isabella remarked in relief "And now it's over,forever." before she let go of her parents and continued more authoritarian "Because I am so done with being controlled by my broken hearts and Prince Harry. And I'm ready to become my own person,lets do this."

Afterwards the prince's royal bishop finally decided to start Isabella's trial as she sat down in her chair with her parents and the others watching from behind before he announced "Let us begin. Typically,and by kingdom charter,when a princess breaks off her engagement with the prince it requires one simple action." to which Isabella replied in determination "Great." only to be shocked when the bishop continued "He demands your bra."

"What?!" Linus loudly interjected with the trial as Violet angrily added "Prince Harry is not even old enough to know what that is!" to which Patty added "Isi don't give this perv your bra." However Isabella was still mortified that Harry desired her bra at all as she merely stammered "My,my bra?" before Harry gleefully clarified "Your bra,to show to my friends."to which Isabella instantly stood up and declined "Absolutely not! I am a liberated woman,I am a warrior princess,and I will not be giving an 11-year-old my bra."

"Then death it is." The bishop stated the only other option Isabella had as she sighed and reluctantly obliged "Fine. Unbelievable. But I am lobbying to change this law." to which Harry happily whispered "Yes!" Isabella was officially free of being Harry's fiance.

* * *

Meanwhile Galavant and Snoopy were taking a look at his old room from when he was a child all by themselves,for Woodstock,Richard and Roberta were playing with the boys outside. The room was exactly the same as he had last left it,except that there was now a long line of tapestry work stretched across the wall.

"Wow,this was your room? There's so much stuff we don't know about you Gal." Snoopy remarked in awe of the room and it's contents as Galavant chuckled and retorted "There's a whole bunch of stuff we don't know about you either,I don't even know what's in your doghouse." to which Snoopy laughed at the remark "Yeah,but still that's some nice tapestry work,nicely stitched too."

However as Galavant begun to examine the tapestry work further and further,he begun to realize something he hadn't before,the artwork of the tapestry was based on the events of his life as the door to his room suddenly opened and he gasped in awe "This is me."to which the voice of his father agreed "It is." Snoopy and Galavant both turned around to see Arnold standing at the doorway as he continued "I stitched it,it's your whole life. There's you when you were born,that's you being fitted for your first suit of chain-mail." before Galavant remembered that moment of his life and stated "Yeah I remember that,the blacksmith was all hands." to which Arnold replied "Yeah you can see it right there. And that's you,waiting for me to play cabbage around….when I forgot and never showed.

"You're kidding. That's the day I won the M.V.K at the ST. Julian's Day Massacre." Galavant excitedly stated when he noticed that even that moment of his life was documented as Snoopy asked in confusion "What's the M.V.K?" to which Arnold clarified "Most Valuable Knight. You ripped those serfs to pieces. You couldn't know how proud I was that day,mostly because I didn't tell you."

"You've been following my adventures this whole time." Galavant remarked in awe when he realized what his father had been doing before Snoopy suddenly noticed some tapestry works in a box that weren't put up yet as he pointed to them and stated "Hey there's some more."

"Oh,I haven't had the time to put those up yet." Arnold clarified on what they were specifically as Snoopy went over to take a look at some of the tapestry work before he gasped in shock and excitement "Oh. My. God. This is the day we became your squires,and look there's the jousting tournament,Sidneyland,the pirates,the monks,the dungeon,The Enchanted Forest,Edwin,the town,the date,the dwarves and the giants! We're apart of this story too!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Galavant asked out of bewilderment that his father hid so many things from him as Arnold regrettably replied "You know us old-school knights,we can really only express ourselves through tapestry." before Snoopy sat down the tapestry pieces and asked "Really? Isn't there any other way?' to which Arnold rubbed his chin for a few moments before he replied "Maybe."

 _ **Arnold:**_ _I went mucking all about on endless quests and empty wars,an adventure in a hundred ports of call._

 _And yet somehow I missed out on one adventure,mine and yours,and it should have been the greatest one of all._

"But there's something you should know." Arnold lovingly stated.

 _I was there,I was there,in my heart and every prayer,never said it out loud,but I've always been proud,if you somehow can forgive me,I'll be there._

Snoopy was starting to tear up at the seams and so was Arnold and Galavant as the former lovingly told his son "Go and rescue your princess and your kids Galavant. Marry her….and be the father and husband I never was. And you do the same for Fifi Snoopy." to which Snoopy gave a salute and determinedly replied "I will."

Arnold was about to exit Galavant's room and go back to training the boys,but would suddenly be halted when Galavant called out to him "Dad? You want to play throw the cabbage around?" to which Arnold happily replied "Grab a head." Galavant had finally forgave his father for everything.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Valencia,Gareth was shining some of his armor and weapons all by himself,his birthday had been an utter disaster. From a pretty lackluster party by Madalena and the castle workers,to a terrible experience at a bar where he couldn't get into a single fight,it was understandable that all Gareth wanted to do was be by himself.

As he continued to shine his armor and weapons,the door to his room slowly creaked open to reveal Madalena as she apologized for how bad his birthday was "I'm sorry your birthday's been such a bust. I really tried to get someone to hit you." to which Gareth sat aside his work and replied as he put his helmet on top of a body of armor "It's alright,it's just nice to know you care."

However it seemed that Madalena had one last trick up her sleeve that could hopefully turn this birthday around as she confidently stated "But I do have one last birthday surprise that unexpectedly arrived. I think you're going to love it." before Chester Wormwood slowly walked into the room and Madalena asked "How would you like an unprovoked war with the kingdom of Hortensia?" to which Gareth instantly lifted up his sword and took her up on her offer "Best birthday present ever."

All three of them evilly chuckled at the seams as Wormwood stated "Dingdong." for he was about to get his revenge like he swore he would,and nothing was gonna stop him.

* * *

Meanwhile Galavant was happily playing catch with his father in the front yard while Snoopy,Woodstock,Richard and Roberta happily played with the kids. It seemed like they finally got a well deserved break from all of their troubles and were finally given the opportunity to relax in peace. After Arnold caught one of Galavant's throws,he happily complimented his son's throwing ability "Nice throw son." as Galavant thanked his dad promptly "Thanks dad." before Arnold stated "This cabbage is spent. I'll grab another."

As Arnold headed off to grab themselves another cabbage to throw,Galavant would be utterly shocked when Sid and Charlie Brown suddenly came riding by as they both shouted "Galavant!" before the voice of Lucy echoed far behind them "For pete's sake slow down you two!"

"Sid! Chuck! You escaped!" Galavant happily exclaimed at the sight of his two squires as they both got off the horse and gave Galavant a big ol hug,however Galavant soon noticed that they were holding onto him real tight as he kindly called them out on it "All right,okay. That's-that's close. Too close,okay."

"Oh it's so good to see you sir!' Sid happily remarked as both of them let go of Galavant before Charlie Brown added "How long has it been since the dungeon?! It's very nice to see you again sir! Wait where's Snoopy?' to which Galavant laughed and replied "Snoopy! Woodstock! Look who's here!"

Snoopy and Woodstock both redirected their attention from the rest of the boys and over to the north as they both saw Charlie Brown and Sid standing in the yard. As soon as their eyes saw who it was,they both exclaimed in unison "HEY!" as they both ran over to the round headed boy and Charlie Brown yelled equally as happy "Snoopy!" before the boy and the dog gave each other a very long and heartfelt hug.

"How have you been buddy?! I missed you so much!" Charlie Brown happily exclaimed as he tightly held his dog before Snoopy let go and licked him all over the face before he pounded on his owner and kissed him again and again. Charlie Brown laughed uncontrollably as he strangled his dog in another hug while Sid,Galavant and even Woodstock laughed at the display. When Snoopy noticed that Sid was there as well,he got off of his owner and ran over to the man as Sid happily greeted him "Hey Snoopy! How have you been?" before they gave each other a high five,and Woodstock flew over to Charlie Brown.

"Woodstock! Hi there!" Charlie Brown happily greeted the bird as well before he suddenly noticed that he was actually flying in the air. This was shocking since the last time he saw him,he wasn't that good of a flyer as he remarked in awe "Woodstock you're flying! You've done it,way to go!" before they gave each other a high five. It seemed that everyone was finally given a happy reunion,Snoopy and Woodstock were reunited with Charlie Brown,and Sid was reunited with Galavant,but alas it seemed that a full on celebration would have to wait as Sid suddenly told Galavant much more seriously "Me and Chuck have news,Princess Isabella is being forced to marry her cousin in Hortensia." to which Galavant replied "I know,and I'm not gonna let it happen. I'm gonna raise an army to rescue her."

It was then that Sid remembered that he had Galavant's sword and enthusiastically replied "Then we've got something you'll want. Come here Chuck." to which Charlie Brown got off of the ground and added "Yeah,you'll love it sir." before he ran over to the horse where Sid was. Once they were both together,they both pulled out Galavant's sword from it's scabbard and Sid held it up in the air as he yelled "Your sword!" before he asked Charlie Brown "You wanna help me throw it to him?" to which he agreed in excitement "Yeah!"

"One,two,three!" Sid counted down before he and Charlie Brown launched the sword at once,but it seemed that Galavant didn't know that it was coming towards him since he heard Roberta yell from behind "Richard they're children!" since Richard was getting a little more rough with the boys.

"Galavant,look out!" Sid and Charlie Brown yelled when they saw that Galavant still didn't see the sword coming to which the man finally did so,but by the time he did,it was too late,for as soon as he turned around the sword struck him in the chest with it still sticking out. Snoopy and Woodstock screamed at the sight of it and Sid and Charlie Brown gasped in sheer horror as Richard and Roberta quickly noticed before Galavant was brought to his knees.

"No!" Sid and Charlie Brown yelled in horror as they all ran over to the now limp knight before Sid asked in shock "Oh what have we done?" to which Galavant tried to brush it aside and lighten up the mood amidst his pain "I've had worse. Mm,maybe not." before he passed out and fell on the ground. Immediately after,Lucy and the others came on riding by and as soon as Lucy saw what had become of Galavant,she jumped off her pony and yelled "What the-"


	36. Chapter 36: Time Is Of The Essence

Chapter 36: Time Is Of The Essence

Sid and Charlie Brown had royally screwed up harder than they ever had they had done before could even compare to what they had just done,they just stabbed their knight in the chest by accident and he was on death's door. Immediately the gang along with Lucy's group wasted no time and quickly tried to get him to a healer as quickly as possible,Richard didn't even have the time to process the fact that Lucy was back in his life after so many months.

As they were frantically riding throughout the countryside in utter desperation to find a healer of some sort,Lucy angrily turned to Sid and Charlie Brown before she furiously asked "What the heck did you two do?! We finally find Galavant and you two just up and stab him?!" to which the latter nervously tried to apologize "We're sorry everyone! It was an accident we swear!"

"Well sorry's not gonna save his life you miserable idiots!" Thibault angrily retorted as they all tried to keep up with the fully grown horses before Snoopy nervously panicked "Oh man,oh man,oh man!" to which Charlie Brown's eyes widened and he asked out of shock at the revelation that his dog just talked "Wait Snoopy,did you just talk?! When'd this happen?"

Before Snoopy or Woodstock could explain why they could suddenly talk,Richard suddenly butted in and cut them off in a panic "That can wait! He's losing consciousness,move! Move! Galavant,stay with me! You're all right buddy!" as Lucy angrily retorted "He better be all right or this whole thing was pointless!" to which Franklin calmly remarked "Well at least the rest of the adventure was fun."

* * *

Soon the gang came up to a wooden sign in the middle of a field that pointed in 4 other directions as Sid frantically asked "Which way? Wait,The Groove has great shops and an apple store! Apples are said to be good for your health!" before Richard angrily declined "He needs more than apples! We're losing him!' to which Thibault sarcastically replied "I don't know,maybe Sid could use some apples if it turns out this whole thing was pointless."

"Ugh,where's Marice and her potions when you need her!" Charlie Brown nervously asked rhetorically as Roberta suddenly suggested "Sporin has a healer." before Heather confidently backed up her claim "Yeah my parents like to order herbs and medicine from him,let's go there." to which Richard instantly agreed with their idea "Right,to Sporin! Ride fast!"

"Yeah!" Sid and the others replied in unison as they all rode off to the northeast caves of Sporin,for it was their only hope if Galavant was going to survive. It didn't take them too long for them to reach the aforementioned caves as they carried the nearly lifeless Galavant through the doors to the healer's office before Sid nervously asked "Let us help!" to which Charlie Brown added "Yeah let us help!"

However Richard on the other hand was quite reluctant to let Charlie Brown and Sid help as he angrily refused while he carried the limp knight "Oh you two have done quite enough already!" to which Thibault suggested "If you two wanna help us,then jump off a cliff so you can spare us of your stupidity!"

"It was an accident guys,lay off them a little!" Heather angrily tried to defend Charlie Brown and Sid as the former got bright red in the face,Heather was actually standing up for him despite him never having the courage or bravery to ever talk to her.

"We'll deal with this later! I'll handle this!" Richard furiously growled before he suddenly screeched like a high pitched little girl "Help! For the love of god! Somebody! Help!" as Lucy,Snoopy and Woodstock covered their ears in pain before the girl exclaimed in pain "Oh god Richy shut up!" to which the man stopped his shrieking and angrily scolded her "Lucy stop calling me that!"

"Hello? Oh,my friends,please forgive the mess. My cleaner won't do Tuesdays." Another man's voice suddenly joined in the conversation as what appeared to be a thin,middle aged man with a brown afro and a slightly plaid cloak came down the stairs and joined the group. Snoopy however snickered at the mere sight of his hair and sarcastically insulted it "Nice hairdo." as the man enthusiastically retorted not understanding sarcasm "Why thank you,it's very trendy around here. Welcome,I am Neo of Sporin,I can heal anything." before Galavant suddenly gasped in a groggily sounding voice to which Richard nervously pleaded "Mr Neo of Sporin,you must help us. Our friend is in dire shape."

"Oh please,a-bring him hither!" Neo instantly agreed to take a look at the wounded knight as the others hauled him up to a stone table while Neo frantically continued "Up,up a step. There we are. All right,upsy-daisy. Like a baby. There we are. Oh!" before they slammed the man down on the table. Galavant continued to groan in agonizing pain and anguish as Neo apologized for his predicament "Sorry,sorry,sorry. All right,what happened here? Was it a "Rose All Day" situation?" before Richard corrected the man "These two guys stabbed him with a sword." to which Lucy shook her head and angrily retorted "No it was two blockheads that stabbed him!"

"It was an accident!" Sid tried to defend himself and Charlie Brown in a much angrier tone of voice as Lucy and Thibault scoffed at the remark and Richard merely continued "Please,you must save him,he's my bestie." to which Charlie Brown nervously added "Please save him Mr Neo Sir! I won't be able to live with myself if I found out he died because of me!"

"Yeah what he said!" Snoopy nodded his head and agreed with his owner as Neo frantically obliged "I'll do what I can but we must act fast!" before he flipped over an hour glass and tried to save Galavant's life.

 _ **Neo:**_ _Time is of the essence,so I need your acquiescence if we're going to save this fellow from the grave._ ("What?") _Let me finish,time is of the essence,we have minutes,maybe less since as you see there's not much left of him to save._ ("No!")

 _Yes indeed he hasn't got an awful lot of life left in his eyes,but if in fact we quickly act we might stop his demise so guys,time is of the essence or he dies!_

Neo then proceeded to bring over some kind of blue potion over to the table as the others thought it would help out Galavant,only for Neo to simply pour some in a chalice and take a sip of it before he stated in relief "Ahh,that's what I needed."

 _Moving on then,time is of the essence,see his natural effervescence is succumbing to the shadow of disease._ ("But he just-") _What I mean is time is of the essence,take a whiff of that putrescence,I'm detecting notes of dill and is that cheese?_

 _Either way I give him half an hour that's my educated guess,well 20 minutes tops,let's call it 10 the man's a mess so yes,time is of the essence wait unless,no it's of the essence but…_ ("But?")

 _Perhaps we ought to pause right here to say a silent mass._ ("Right.") _Go ahead and savor it we might as well alas._ ("What the hell are you-") _Wait,I have some gass. Shh,let me finish._

 _Time is of the essence,if you've got antidepressants,take 'em now your friend is on the verge of death._ ("No!") _Let's rephrase it,time is of the essence,and there's not much point in rhyming now 'cause frankly he's about to bite the-_

"Crescents!"

"Excellent!"

 _We done all that we could for him but look how much he bled,we still might do some good for him if we don't let it spread I said,time is of the essence,keep your head,time is of the essence or he's dead! Dead! Dead!_

Galavant then started to groan some more as Neo asked out of surprise "Not dead?" to which Sid nervously asked "Is he-" but would be rudely interrupted by Neo and Lucy "Shh!"

 _Time is of the essence or he's…._

"Sorry,if only you'd gotten here sooner." Neo regretfully broke this very bad news to the group as Snoopy and Woodstock's jaws dropped and their eyes started to well up with tears. Sid and Charlie Brown started to whimper uncontrollably and Lucy and Thibault started to fume with anger and rage. Galavant was officially dead.

* * *

Meanwhile Wormwood,Gareth and Madalena were going over their plans on how they would invade Hortensia over a war diorama in the throne room,with little figurines of Gareth,Madalena and even the kids there as well. Wormwood was fully determined to get his revenge on Isabella,and Gareth and Madalena were the perfect pawns to help him do so.

"So we take your army onto the great plain of endor and take the hortensians and those wretched kids by surprise." Wormwood went over and demonstrated his suggestion for a war strategy before he proceeded to use the figurines of the Valencians to violently brush aside the figurines of the Hortnesiasns and the kids as he gleefully yelled "Ha ha! Valencians! Hortensians! Snot-nosed brats! Die! Off with their heads! Whoo!" Once he realized what he was doing he set them all aside and apologized for his actions "Oh,sorry,so excited."

However Wormwood soon started to notice that Gareth and Madalena didn't seem the least bit excited for their impending war as he nervously asked "Y-you don't seem excited. You're not- you're not excited." before Gareth calmly retorted with a straight face "I'm excited,I'm very excited,this is my excited voice." to which Madalena suddenly asked as she picked up the figurines of Isabella and Lucy "And can you confirm that um….Isabella and Lucy will definitely be there? No reason,just asking,just kidding,there's a reason."

"Oh yes,they'll be there. Sadly with no plus one. Isn't that just the pits?" Wormwood reassured her that her two most hated people of all time would be at the war with a twisted smile as Madalena slimily whispered "So sad." before she dropped the two figurines onto the diorama.

"And don't worry,I've told my men to take Isabella and Lucy alive,so you can do the honors." Gareth confidently reassured Madalena that she would be able to kill them herself before she suddenly felt a huge burst of affection inside her as she grabbed ahold of Gareth and exclaimed "Oh my god,I love you so much right now!"

Gareth's confident smile slowly faded away into a confused glare as Madalena slowly got a look of horror on her face when she realized what she had done as she let go of Gareth and Wormwood giddily stated "Love. I smell a wedding. Wedding map,now."

One of the servants came up to the table and quickly replaced the war diorama with a huge wedding list as Wormwood set down two figurines of Madalena and Gareth before he excitedly called out "Okay,bride,groom. Mm-hmm,right." Madalena was starting to get extremely uncomfortable now that the idea of her marrying Gareth was being hammered into her head as Wormwood pondered for a few moments before he calmly suggested some decorations "I'm seeing hydrangeas,everywhere. And a cranky poet who can write custom poems for the guests,oh she's such a bitch but it's great,great,trust me. What do you think? Hmm?"

"Um." Madalena nervously replied before she suddenly darted off to be by herself in embarrassment and shock as Wormwood disappointedly stated "Nerves." However Gareth was more so focused on the fact that Madalena straight up admitted that she loved him as he remarked in awe "She said "I love you." No one's ever said that to me,not even my mum. It's like the world looks different,I'm seeing things I never noticed before." before he proceeded to have a fantasy in his head where he was strolling through the outer gardens.

 _ **Gareth:**_ _The skyball's doing its shine-thing,the moving air is so sweet. This flopsy colorful vine-thing,smells as pretty as meat. And those wingy-beasts with their feathers,they make a squeaky like sound._

 _And I'd never have guessed what I'm trying to say. Frankly I hadn't a clue. Now this chunk of my chest keeps flump-flumpin' away,love makes the world brand new._

 _My lip-ends look how they twist up,and hark a laugh-sound ascends ha! I'm always openin' my first up,to flap my fingers at friends. And there's sparkly fizz in my nethers,whenever she is around._

 _And I've never quite said what I'm trying to say….love makes the world brand new._

Now that Gareth's fantasy was over,he was in actuality back in the throne room and doing something that no one thought he ever could,he was genuinely smiling,he was officially in love with Madalena. Wormwood was quick to notice this and remarked in sheer surprise "Oh Gareth,you're smiling…..sorry could you stop it? I just find it deeply un-s-settling."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the caves of Sporin,the gang was hopelessly mourning the loss of Galavant,Snoopy and Woodstock were sobbing intensely and the others were looking over his corpse in sadness and disbelief. Just when they thought they'd finally have a good day for once,Galavant had to go and die on accident. Lucy and Thibault however were more furious than anything as the former threw an empty potion bottle against the wall before it shattered into many glass pieces and she angrily yelled "I can't believe this,I go through all the trouble to sneak out of Hortensia,sail the ocean and find a team to look for this guy,only for those two blockheads to kill him!"

Charlie Brown slipped away from the group in utter shame when he heard that as Heather rolled her eyes in sympathy and moaned "I wish I could have met him personally before all this happened,I was such a big fan of him growing up." before Pig-Pen sadly sighed "I can't believe he's gone though,and just when I thought I could have met him before this happened too."

Richard on the other hanrd was more bewildered and shocked by this rather than deeply saddened as he remarked in awe "I just can't believe he's dead." before Roberta stated out of shock "Does seem awfully early in the season for something like this." to which Sid somberly asked Neo on the verge of sobbing "Could he be mostly dead? But not all dead 'cause mostly dead is slightly alive?"

"That makes no sense Sid." Woodstock sadly debunked Sid's question admits his and Snoopy's crying as Neo backed them up "Yeah the bird's right,that's not a thing." to which Lucy suddenly spoke up and asked "Speaking of that,why can they talk all of a sudden? I'm not glad they can talk but,still why?"

"It was some kind of spell that Richard cast on them I think,it's been a long time since it happened." Roberta kindly explained why Snoopy and Woodstock could talk to them all as Charlie Brown remarked "Well that was shockingly simple. I thought it would have required some kind of ritual of some sorts." before Richard scoffed and explained it even further "No,all we did was use a magic wand and boom,they could talk."

"Well I'll be. Maybe I could use a magic wand to get rid of my stupid brother's blanket." Lucy said to herself as she started to slowly develop an evil smile before Neo continued his debunking of Sid's mostly dead theory "Where were we? Oh yeah,mostly dead does not exist. It's physically impossible,either you're alive or you're dead." to which Sid retorted much more frustrated "We'll I'm sorry,but you sang too long."

"Yeah well you and the boy stabbed him first." Neo clapped back at Sid's retort as Roberta tried to see if there was anything else they could do for Galavant "Is there anything else you can do?" to which the man deeply sighed and admitted "There is a potion for reviving the dead…..that I've been working on."

Snoopy and Woodstock immediately stopped their sobbing and dashed up to the man as the former asked frantically "Wait what? You can bring him back?!" before Charlie Brown started to smile out of sheer relief as he added "So you're saying that we can fix this?"

Neo slowly nodded his head and confirmed their assumptions as he held up a chalice "Yes indeed." to which Lucy ecstatically jumped up in the air and exclaimed "All right! Let's get that thing finished and-"

"But. It's a big but." Neo suddenly interrupted Lucy's celebration as the girl's smile faded away before she groaned and asked out of annoyance "What now?" to which he continued "I've been missing one rare ingredient so it's never been fully successful." before Richard suddenly grew some balls and heroically asked "What is this ingredient? I will climb any mountain,fight any foe,slay any beast!"

Snoopy and Woodstock slowly wiped away the tears from their eyes and got serious game faces on as the former heroically added "What is it? We'll get it if it's the last thing we do." before Lucy pounded her fist and hand together and also added "Count me in too." to which Neo finally told them the last required ingredient "A grey hair from the beard of a middle-aged man who is pure of body,untouched by a woman."

The group was left in complete silence and confusion that this was the last required ingredient before Thibault suddenly laughed and asked "What? What middle aged man wouldn't have been with a woman by now? That's ridiculous." to which Richard finally broke his silence and nonchalantly declined to search for it knowing that one of his hairs was required "Rest in peace my friend,we shall all miss you."

Sid on the other hand could have swore that he heard that Richard was still a virgin as he softly gasped and asked "Didn't I hear that you-" but would be sharply interrupted when Richard yelled "You heard nothing!" to which Lucy suddenly added "But in all that time at the castle,I never once saw you and Madelena-"

"You too Lucy!" Richard yelled once again as Snoopy and Woodstock were about to open their mouths and say something but Richard sternly interrupted them once more "Don't you dare." to which they reluctantly kept their mouths shut.

"Where can we possibly find a bearded middle aged-man who hasn't been touched by a woman? Spain?" Roberta asked out of curiosity as Neo regrettably replied "Who knows? To be honest the chances of finding that are as rare as that unicorn." before he suddenly gasped at the revelation that a white unicorn was somehow in the caves with them "Guys look there's a real life unicorn looking in the window at us right now."

"Good grief,a unicorn!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement at the sight of the unicorn before Charlie Brown added mostly surprised "I thought those things were made up,if only Marcie were here and she'd be freaking out." However Richard in the back of his mind knew that unicorns were only attracted to people pure of body as he angrily and quietly tried to shoo it away "Shoo." before Woodstock suddenly remarked "You know we did see a unicorn at this fair once,and I remember this one interesting fact about their species. I just can't remember what it was."

"Unicorns are only attracted by those untouched by-" Neo tried to rationalize why a unicorn was suddenly in the caves with them but was interrupted when they all heard Richard frantically whisper to the beast "Get away!" and it was then and there that his secret finally slipped out. Everyone knew that he was a virgin now,and they wasted no time and tried to persuade him to give up one of his hairs as they all stared at him intently,not to mention that Thibault was immaturely cracking up at the seams.

"Hand it over Richy." Lucy calmy demanded as she held out her right hand to which Richard sighed and reluctantly obliged "Fine I'll donate the damn beard hair." before Neo called out to the unicorn "Gentle creature,if I live 1000 years I will never forget the day I laid eyes on the likes of you. And the unicorn's cool too." to which Thibault started to laugh uncontrollably at the joke while the others merely rolled their eyes.

* * *

Richard angrily stormed off in shame and annoyance while Thibault continued his mocking laughter before Roberta tried to comfort him "Hey,you don't have to be embarrassed,they're not even old enough to get into that kind of business yet. They don't know what they're talking about." to which Richard sighed and retorted "Honestly Bobby I…..I've just always felt that something that special should be shared with someone you love and…..I've never been in love."

Roberta then started to faintly smile as she tried to encourage him to not give up hope that he'll fall in love "Well not yet,there's still time." before Neo suddenly came by and plucked one of his many grey hairs out of his beard.

"Ow!" Richard groaned in pain as Neo nonchalantly thanked him for his contribution to his experiment "Thank you."

Meanwhile Charlie Brown was busy looking at some of Neo's alchemy books in the corner while he patiently waited for Neo to make the potion,for he had calmed down quite a bit ever since Neo said that Galavant could come back.

"I think Marcie would like one of these books,maybe I'll see if Neo will let me borrow one." Charlie Brown thought to himself as he skimmed through Neo's countless books before he suddenly heard the voice of Heather call out from behind "Hey Charlie Brown." to which he lost all feeling in his hands and dropped the books right into the ground. Heather was actually talking to him despite the fact that he never talked to her before.

His legs started to turn into jelly and his heart pounded like a drum as he slowly turned around to see the little red haired girl smiling at him innocently,he didn't know what to in this kind of situation,but it sure didn't stop him from nervously babbling "Heather,w-what are you doing here? Wouldn't you rather look around the office with the others and away from me?" to which she merely shook her head and declined "I wanted to see you,we never got to talk when I lived in your neighborhood."

Charlie Brown was starting to shake violently and steam was beginning to pour out of his shirt as he nervously stammered "Why? W-why would you want to talk to someone like me?" before Heather kindly clarified "Because during my time there I saw what kind of person you were."

"An insecure,wishy washy failure?" Charlie Brown asked as he slowly started to regain control of himself before Heather shook her head and retorted "That's not who you are at all,I really liked that you stood up for your sister at the talent show,that's something only a good brother would do. I love how much you really care for your dog like he's your only best friend,most dog owners I've seen only treat them badly and like slaves,but not you. And at the winter school ball,you were great,and funny. And….just the fact that you were brave and courageous enough to want to go with Galavant on his quest to save Valencia,and that you managed to survive on your own for so long in the castle,it really shows that you are a good,brave man."

Charlie Brown was left absolutely speechless that someone he never even talked to his whole life was saying such kind and passionate words about him as he slowly begun to smile and his face turned beat red before he timidly asked "Y-you really t-think that about me?" to which she nodded her head and replied "Of course,and to be honest,the reason I came with Lucy and the others on this journey…..was so I could see you." before she kissed him on the cheek.

Charlie Brown instantly turned bright pink and he seemed to float in midair as hearts floated above his head before he tried to thank her for her kind words "Heather,tha-" but stopped when he realized that she was gone and talking to Richard and Roberta over at the table,but for the time being,that was okay.


	37. Chapter 37: Goodbye?

Chapter 37: Goodbye?

Back in the now Wormwood free kingdom of Hortensia,everyone was in the royal throne room and happily celebrating their victory over Wormwood and Barry,unaware that this was merely the calm before the storm. Scheroder was playing an energetic little tune on his piano while Linus and the others were celebrating with mugs of root beer and playing a new game they made up.

Patty had just finished her turn in said game as she smugly walked up to the king and held out her hand "I believe you owe me 20 gold pieces king." to which the king groaned and handed the tomboy 20 gold pieces from his pocket.

"Thank you." Patty smugly thanked the king for holding up his end of the bet as she tightly closed her hand before she walked back to Linus and the others. Linus was slightly displeased by the fact that Patty was straight up gambling with the king as he sighed "Did you really need to turn this into a betting game?" to which Patty scoffed and retorted "If it gets me some money here,I'm all for it."

Linus rolled his eyes and went back to sipping his root beer as the king crankily told the jester since he was still in a sour mood about losing a bet to a kid "Jester,you're up." before the latter ecstatically ran up to have his turn in their game.

"Four syllables,and it goes like this." The jester excitedly gave two vague hints on what he seemed to be talking about before he held his arms out and ran around the throne room as he made airplane noises,despite no one knowing what an airplane was at the time.

The others all tried to guess what the jester was talking about as the king made a guess of his own "Sounds like an albatross." to which Linus disagreed and retorted "No,it's gotta be some type of flying machine." before Violet scoffed "A flying machine? That's stupider than that great pumpkin thing you made up."

However their frantic guessing on what the jester was talking about would be quickly interrupted when Isabella suddenly burst into the throne room with a panicked and nervous expression on her face,she also seemed to be holding a brown slip of paper too.

"We just got a save the date from Wormwood." Isabella nervously announced to everyone only for her father to brush her concerns aside as he interrupted her "Shh-shh,we're playing a new game. It's called "Guess The Future." And who cares? The wedding's been called off anyway?" to which Sally happily added "Thanks to us,Wormwood is outta here!" before they all clanged their mugs together for a toast.

"I think he may be trying too hard to get a wedding going." Marcie chuckled and joked with a smile before Isabella retorted in a more frustrated voice "It's not for a wedding,it's for a war!" to which the kids spit out their root beers in shock and Scheroder immediately stopped playing his music as Linus asked in bewilderment "What?! A war?!"

"Wormwood is in Valencia and they plan to invade us on Sunday,January 31st,8:00 P.M. Eastern,set your DVR." Isabella continued as she read the save the date invitation she was sent before the king asked out of confusion "DVR? What does that mean?" to which Isabella nonchalantly clarified "Just trying to play the guess the future game."

* * *

Linus and the others were starting to panic at the revelation that they were about to go to war as Linus nervously paced throughout the throne room "This is bad,this is really bad. I knew we should have just thrown him in the dungeon." to which Sally asked out of nervousness as well "What are we gonna do? I've never been in a war before. I feel like I've been drafted."

Peppermint Patty on the other hand while still nervous,was a little more confident than the others as she determinedly started "Big whup,if Wormwood steps a single foot in here,I'll knock his teeth clean out. Save the date or no date." before the queen of Valencia suddenly asked out of confusion "Wait,he sent a save the date for a war? Who does such a thing?"

* * *

Back in Valencia,Wormwood angrily slammed his fist down on the table as he lamented Barry in frustration "For real Barry?! You sent out save the date invitations to the people we are surprise attacking?! There are two lists! Two! Save the date for the wedding,and save the date for the war! Not,that,difficult!" to which Barry surprisingly retorted "Maybe if you stopped yelling and took the time to teach."

"And who knows that they mean by "light refreshments." Isabella asked herself in confusion as she looked over the invitation before she continued "So,what do we do here? Call for a war council? Sound an alarm?" to which all the adults and royal figures aside from Isabella's parents and the jester started to place their fingers next to their noses,much to the confusion of Isabella and the kids.

"Wait,what's happening,why is everyone doing that?" Isabella asked in confusion as Harry clarified "Hortensian tradition,in time of war,the last person to put their finger next to their nose leads the troops." to which Scheroder remarked in awe "Well that's an interesting bit of culture." before Marcie quietly added "I don't think it's wise that someone around our age is in charge of a kingdom."

"Oh yeah that also includes kids." Harry suddenly gasped and remembered to which the kids,the jester,the king and queen of Valencia and Isabella immediately did the same as the others,but alas Isabella was the last one standing,she had to lead the troops.

"Uh,oh,darn! Dad!" Isabella groaned in frustration and anger that she would have to lead the troops as the king regretfully declined to take her place "I'm sorry bunny,I suck at war. That's why our kingdom was taken by Richard in the first place." before Isabella nervously chuckled "Well don't look at me! I don't know anything about leading troops. I mean,one-on-one combat yes,but armies? And I've finally got the chance to just relax and have some me time. You encouraged that mom."

"Well maybe you can do both." The queen tried to encourage Isabella to lead the army and have some alone time as her daughter groaned in bewilderment "Oh this is insane." before Linus and the others agreed in unison "Agreed." before Harry suddenly agreed even further "Agreed,but traditions are traditions."

"I'm starting to wish that Galavant was here,despite the break up. He'd know what to do." Sally nervously remarked as Patty heroically disagreed "Hey we don't need Gally here to help us fight a war,all we need here is a smart person running things,and that smart person is Isi." to which Linus looked up at Isabella and added "You can do this Princess,think of all the stuff we've done without Galavant. We can win this thing."

The others all smiled and nodded their heads in agreement and support as Isabella sighed and reluctantly obliged to lead the troops "Fine,I'll do it. Not like I've ever led an army before but….well I guess I could try. I suppose." before she waltzed out of the throne room to head to the library to search for army leading tips.

Once Isabella left the throne room,the king of Valencia suddenly remarked "I can guess the future,we're screwed." as the queen agreed "Mmm-hmm." and Linus and the others couldn't help but agree in nervousness as well.

* * *

Madalena was in her room by herself and quickly packing up all of her things in a trunk to take with her for the war,for they would have to leave Valencia behind for the time being if they were all gonna take over a nearby kingdom. She tried endlessly to brush aside the fact that she told Gareth that she loved him but it continued to eat at her mind as she packed in front of her mirror. However her packing would be suddenly interrupted when Gareth knocked on her door and entered her room as she turned around and he greeted her in relief "Oh there you are. I've been looking all over for ya."

"I'm packing for war." Madalena sternly explained herself as she went back to packing her things before Gareth suggested in a surprisingly shaky voice "Yeah,well,after that,maybe I thought we'd go and address the troops." only for Madalena to keep quiet.

"Uh,why don't I put my stuff in there with yours? I mean I don't have a lot and uh,well,basically I wear this everyday." Gareth asked out of a sense of convenience as Madalena turned around and asked in bewilderment of such an idea "Share a trunk?" to which Gareth nonchalantly nodded his head before she continued "I don't want your stuff touching mine."

"Is everything okay?" Gareth asked when he got the feeling that something may have been wrong with Madalena but before she could answer,Wormwood suddenly knocked on the edge of the door and greeted them "Knock Knock! Gentle reminder,uh,I've had a crow from the vicar. He'd love to set a date for the wedding soon because he fills up in August. Inquisition season-"

"Go,shoo!" Madalena suddenly commanded as she angrily shoved the man out of her room and slammed the door shut as she remarked in annoyance "God he's just so...ugh!" before she laughed for a quick moment and continued much more calmed down "You know?"

However she would start to feel slightly uncomfortable again when Gareth seemed to agree with Wormwood as he politely disagreed with her "Well,actually,he has got a point. I mean it's a bit confusing,you know the king and queen not actually being married and….it was really nice when you said that you loved me."

"Look Gareth let's not-" Madalena nervously chucked and tried to brush aside Gareth's slowly developing love for her but would be horrified when he suddenly got into a proposing stance as she yelled in horror "OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" before she violently kicked him in the face and knocked him over before she ran out of her room.

Gareth was left mortified and shocked after what had just happened but he quickly regained his posture and yelled as he got back up and tried to go after her "I wasn't proposing! I was doing me boots up! Oy!"

* * *

Meanwhile Isabella was heading to the royal library so she could try and find some tips on how to lead an army,she needed some kind of help due to how inexperienced she was in this field.

Once she made it to the library,she quickly went to the front desk where a monk was writing something down in a notebook before she nervously greeted the man and asked "Oh,hello. Question,I was wondering if you had any scrolls that could help lead an army against an attacking foe? Maybe something that could have a person save the lives of everyone in Hortensia from certain slaughter?" to which the other library workers stopped what they were doing and turned to face Isabella in horror before she stuttered "D-d-do you have any of those?"

* * *

After about 30 minutes of patiently waiting,Neo's potion that could hopefully revive Galavant from the dead was finally complete. Everything was riding on this one potion and it was literally their last hope for the fallen knight. Sid,Charlie Brown and Lucy were with Neo while they watched him pour some type of liquid into a potion bottle as Sid asked "Are you sure this is gonna work? 'Cause if not our careers are kind of over,squires killing their own knight and all." to which Charlie Brown nervously added "If the others find out I killed Galavant,I don't want to begin to think of what Patty would do to me,not to mention Lucy."

"Good thing you two have got your priorities in the right place." Neo sarcastically retorted as he poured the green potion into a cylinder like bowl that was now steaming before he enthusiastically stated as he ran back to Galavant's death table "Right,the moment of truth,it's ready,isn't this exciting?"

"Please work,please work,please work." Snoopy nervously stammered again and again as Thibault angrily retorted "It better work,or else." before he glared over to Sid and Charlie Brown and made a slashing motion across his neck to which they both started to sweat.

"I really hope this works. I don't want him to die." Freida stated her concerns for Galavant as Neo anxiously retorted "Well let's test it out then,Sid you do the honors." to which Sid calmly replied "Oh,yeah." before he held Galavant's mouth open so Neo could pour the still steaming potion inside. Once Sid closed Galavant's mouth and the knight swallowed the potion,they all leaned in closely to him so they could see if the potion had worked,but it seemed that Galavant was still not budging as Richard whispered "Now what?" to which Neo replied out of excitement "We wait…." before he suddenly continued at his normal speaking volume "Personally,I'm not not a man who was born with the gate of patience,so I choose to stay distracted by decluttering."

Neo then proceeded to walk off and to try distract himself from Galavant's predicament but not before he walked back to Sid and the kids as he added "Y'all are helping aside from the bald kid,try not to stab me. Right,we will start in the pantry and work our way down." before they all reluctantly followed Neo,leaving only Richard,Roberta,Snoopy,Woodstock and Charlie Brown to watch over Galavant.

* * *

As Galavant continued to lay there without a single hint of life inside him,Snoopy started to quietly whine as a single tear dropped from his eye and the others all sighed in sadness before Charlie Brown wrapped his arm around his dog in an attempt to comfort him,to which he started to faintly smile.

"Stay strong everyone." Roberta hopefully stated with a smile as Charlie Brown sighed and retorted "I'm sure trying here,Roberta is it?" to which the woman nodded her head and chuckled "I'm sorry,I haven't really had the time to get to know all of these new kids after what happened….here. What's your name?"

"Uh,Charles ma'am,but everyone just calls me Charlie Brown." The boy politely told Roberta his name as they shook hands with each other before the latter asked out of curiosity "So I guess Snoopy's your dog? I always thought he was Richard and Galavant's." to which Charlie Brown confirmed her suspicions as he scratched his dog's ear to make him feel better "Yeah,had him since I was really little. About a year ago,he and Woodstock had to leave because they had to go with Richard to take him back to his homeland,and I hadn't been able to see them at all until today. Sometimes whenever I fell alone,Snoopy's my only friend,he's more than just a dog,way more actually. He's...my best friend."

Snoopy quietly "awed" after hearing that as he patted his owner on the back before Roberta sighed and admitted "You know I used to really hate dogs in the past…..but I guess Snoopy really opened my eyes and made me see things differently." to which Richard smiled and added "He's quite the fun dog to have around,maybe when this is all over I'll get myself a dog."

"I'm okay for a play date." Snoopy playfully retorted as they all had a quick laugh before Richard somberly remarked out of irony "It's funny,when you're king,you're given everything you ever want. Now all I want is my friend and there's nothing I can do about it."

* * *

Meanwhile in Galavant's state of mind,he suddenly bursted wide awake as the screech of a hawk rung through his ears. He was breathing heavily and immediately grasped his chest to see if the sword was still there,only to be surprised when it turned out that it was gone. He was still laying on the operation table but he was now in some kind of foggy cathedral that echoed with the sound of organ music,and he was very confused and shocked by where he was.

As he started to examine his surroundings to try and figure out where he was,his eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a clocked man with blue skin and yellow hair standing at the top of a flight of stairs and in front of a closed door with holes that heavenly light shined out of. He didn't do anything,instead he just starred at Galavant intently as the man asked the figure "Are….are you death?" to which the figure nodded his head as a bell rung throughout the cathedral.

"I'm dead?" Galavant asked for more specific clarification as the figure nodded his head again accompanied by the same bell toll to which Galavant sat up and angrily groaned "God dammit you two!" but would be startled when the figure suddenly appeared behind him with a whooshing sound. Galavant slowly got off the table as the figure brushed it aside with a hand motion as he took off his hood and multiple pale skinned ladies wearing white dresses appeared behind him.

 _ **Death:**_ _Goodbye,yes it's time to say goodbye. Sad I know but hey you're done with living and it's time to give in and go._

 _And,so,goodbye,funny how the time did fly. Really it's a crime you're heading forever to the great big whatever in the sky. Don't bother packing,simply say "Sayonara" 'cause there ain't no tomorrow where you're going. Sure,we all feel for you,but things just got real for you so why not make amends to all your family and friends?_

Suddenly the figures all got together and pointed over to a corner where Sid and Charlie Brown emerged.

 _ **Sid and Charlie Brown:**_ _Goodbye,("_ Sid,Chuck."), _sorry that we made you die._ ("It's not okay you two.")

 _ **Lucy and Madalena:**_ _Yeah we're here,we're not sure why._ ("Yeah seriously who invited you two?")

 _ **Richard,Snoopy and Woodstock:**_ _Hold us 'cause we're gonna cry._ ("No.") _Our,_ ("Please."), _Gal,_ ("Don't.") _,pal._

 _ **Roberta:**_ _Goodbye,("_ Roberta?"), _seems as though we just said hi._ ("Yeah,well we did,who's this?")

 _ **Random Guy:**_ _I am just some random guy._

"What happened did I just run out of friends?" Galavant asked out of confusion before Death tried to lead him over to the door as he commanded "Come." to which he tried to decline "No I'm not leaving,not without-" but stopped when he suddenly saw a vision of Isabella looking distressed.

"Isabella,but wait is she in trouble?" Galavant asked out of nervousness as he walked over to try and talk to her,only to phase right through her when he tried to touch her as she gasped almost as if she sensed his presence "Galavant?!" to which he added equally as confused "My love?"

 _ **Isabella:**_ _War has come and with no Gal here_ _(I am with you) beside me to support me,(in spirit),and guide me,I could fail here. (Literally.) Yet somehow strangely I am sure I can do this,(yes,you can.) Sure I'll somehow get through this,and I sure don't need that jackass who completely broke my heart._ ("Wait,what?") _And like he said to me,that schmuck can go die in a fart._

"I didn't say that,I've never made a fart joke in my life." Galavant retorted in shock and tried to refute Isabella's claim before the jester and the rest of the kids suddenly joined Isabella as the former asked "You asked to see us princess?" to which Isabella replied in determination "Take me to the armory,it's time to defend this kingdom."

"Wait,no,Izzy,guys there's been a misunderstanding!" Galavant tried to call out to Isabella and the kids as they ran off into the darkness but would be cut off by Sid and the others.

 _ **Everyone:**_ _Goodbye,_ ("Stop singing!) _,now it's time to say goodbye._ ("I have to go back.") _Wish that you could stay._

 _ **Death:**_ _You can't though,and we both know why._ ("I have to tell Izzy.") _Now your big finish is nigh._ ("She has to know that I love her.") _Time to look death in the eye and say…._

However Galavant wasn't too keen on going through the now opened door and instead kneed Death in the balls and bid him farewell "Goodbye." before he walked off into the cathedral to find his way out.

"Why do I still have these?!" Death asked in pain while his lady friends in white screamed in fear as he yelled "No,I'm all right! Leave me alone! Oh shut up!" before he went inside and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Back in the land of the living,Galavant still hadn't woken up yet and everyone was starting to lose hope that he would ever see the light of day again as Charlie Brown sadly sniffled "He's still not waking up guys." to which Richard sighed in despair. Roberta on the other hand was fully convinced that it was time for them to accept his death as she somberly suggested "Perhaps it's time to let him go." to which Snoopy and Woodstock finally caved in as they hugged Galavant's body one last time before they and Charlie Brown joined Neo and the others.

Richard on the other hand was still unwilling to let Galavant go as he declined "No,I'm not ready." to which Roberta kindly tried to persuade him "You must."

"He's all I have." Richard somberly retorted on the verge of tears as he continued "I mean,Snoopy and Woodstock have Charlie Brown,Lucy has those other kids in Hortensia,Galavant's all I have." before Roberta politely disagreed with his sulking "That's not true,you got me." to which Richard looked up and asked in disbelief "I do?"

It was then that Roberta finally decided to tell Richard that she loved him,she was no longer denying it any longer and was finally going to let it all out unaware that Snoopy,Woodstock and the others with the exception of Sid and Neo were watching "Richard you're the reason I came on this journey to begin with. It's always been you,and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met Snoopy and Woodstock. I guess what I'm trying to say when all's said and done…...I'm just a girl,standing in front of a boy over a dead body,asking him to like her."

"Way to go Richy. Way to go." Lucy happily sighed and actually complimented Richard as Heather quickly winked at Charlie Brown to which he got bright pink in the face. Richard started to smile as he happily exhaled sharply and they slowly started to lean in for a kiss,and they were just about to do it before Galavant suddenly shot wide awake as he gasped and screamed in terror.

Richard,Roberta and the others were absolutely shocked at the sight and were left frozen in place for a few moments before Snoopy and Woodstock happily exclaimed as they ran over to the now revived knight "Hey!" with the others following shortly after. Snoopy hugged Galavant tightly and kissed him over and over again as the others all laughed in excitement and relief before Richard happily greeted the knight "Welcome back old friend! Mwha!" before he kissed him on the cheek as well.

"Isn't this terrific everyone?!" Richard happily asked in excitement admits everyone else's cheering and laughing as Roberta laughed and replied "Yeah,you couldn't wait 30 more seconds to come back from the dead huh?"

* * *

It was nearing time for Madalena and all the residents of the castle to leave Valencia and head off to Hortensia for the grand war,and Madalena was standing atop the balcony in the courtyard while she watched the servants tie her and Gareth's trunks on top of their carriage as she sternly told them "Scratch that trunk,and you'll be in pieces in the next trunk."

Madalena would soon be startled however when Gareth suddenly came up the stairs and tried to talk to her about the wedding "Listen…..we should talk about this whole wedding thing." as Madalena nervously smiled and replied "What? Talk? Since when do we talk?"

Gareth then tried to have his discussion with Madalena but would be cut off when Wormwood suddenly called out to the former from down in the courtyard "Your highness….your troops are ready for review." as Madalena groaned in relief "Oh,thank god. Look,Gareth,I can't talk about these kinds of things. I'm sorry. Let's drop it." before she walked off to check on the aforementioned troops,but Gareth still wasn't through yet and followed her into the gardens outside where the troops were.

* * *

"Come on Queenie. When we started this we said we'd never go to war angry." Gareth tried to persuade Madalena to lighten up her mood as the queen retorted "I'm not angry,I just don't want to discuss it with you." before Gareth cheerfully suggested when they reached the troops "Okay then,we'll discuss it with someone else."

Gareth then turned to face his troops head on and proudly yelled "Soldiers of Valencia,I love you!" to which Madalena got a shocked and horrified look on her face as Gareth continued "There it is! It's out in the open! I said it for the first time in my life! What do you think about that?" before all the soldiers yelled in unison "We love you too sir!"

It was clear that Gareth was talking directly to Madalena through the troops and she knew that she had to say something as she nervously gulped and replied "And I appreciate that….soldiers. And yes,I too am starting to feel the same way. But this is all new to me,you know? I've never felt this way before,and now there's this pressure to move forward,forward,forward!" to which the troops marched forward 3 times before Gareth showed some sympathy and support "It's important that you feel comfortable soldiers,so maybe we should slow down a bit. We got something special,and I don't want to ruin it."

Madalena then turned towards Gareth and smiled as she replied much calmer and quiet "That's good to hear." before she turned back to the troops and continued as loud and brash as before "At least,I imagine it is….for the soldiers."

It was then and there that Gareth finally got everything he needed out of their little conversation and that he knew it was time to go to war as he raised his fist high up in the air and yelled "Who wants to go to war?!" to which the other soldiers cheered in determination and bloodlust before Gareth yelled once more "Yeah!" All the while Wormwood was watching the whole thing carry out from the stairs above as he looked down at the troops and calmly said to himself "Hmm,whoop-de-do. It's party time,get ready kids."

* * *

Meanwhile Isabella and the others were on their way to the royal armory as they all quickly paced through the palace,they had to get to work fast if they were gonna hold back Valencia's army and more importantly win the war.

"Let's move people,the sooner we get to the armory,the sooner we can start prepping!" Peppermint Patty yelled in an authoritarian and stern voice as Marcie suddenly got an idea of her own "I'm gonna head to the alchemy lab and try to make us some battle potions,maybe these can help us down the line."

"Good thinking Marcie. Get going,Violet,Patty you two should go with her,the more potions we got brewing the better. Marcie can show you two the ropes." Isabella complimented the brunette's idea and suggested as all three of them nodded their heads and headed off to the alchemy lab before Isabella continued "I need all maps,timetables,previous battle plans,and a glass of milk because I have a really stressy tummy."

"Sally,you get her the milk!" Peppermint Patty sternly commanded Sally as she instantly ran off to do so before they all reached the doors of the armory to which Isabella commanded the guards "Guards,open the armory. Show me Hortensia's weapons of war."

On command,the two guards opened the doors to the armory as Isabella and the others walked inside expecting the highest quality weapons in all of the kingdom,only to be mortified with what they actually saw. Instead of razor sharp swords,spears,sturdy shields and bows and arrows,what they actually saw were toy swords,shields,axes and stuffed horses and camels.

Sally quickly came in soon after and enthusiastically stated "Here's your glass of milk princ-" but stopped when she noticed the aforementioned toys and stuffed animals. The entire group was mortified,they had no actual defenses and were stuck with toys as Isabella picked up one of the sticks that had a horse's head on it and asked in shock "This is it? These are all toys!" to which Patty angrily added "This isn't an armory,it's a literal playhouse!"

"We're all gonna die." Scheroder nervously whimpered as Harry replied in slight embarrassment "Yeah. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to put an 11-year-old in charge of designing the army." to which Linus retorted in a mixture of anger and fear "Maybe?!"

"Does anyone have a piece of paper where I can write my will?" Scheroder asked in a shaky voice as the king of Valencia picked up one of the axes to see that there was chocolate underneath before he took a bite of it and moaned "Chocolate." before the others picked one up to stress eat.

* * *

Now that Galavant was fully recovered and Lucy finally had her dream team together,all that was left to do was leave the caves and head off to Valencia and more importantly Hortensia. As Richard and Roberta were helping each other pack up their things,Sid noticed that they seemed uncontrollably happy and airheadish as he asked out of confusion "Did something happen between you two? 'Cause you're kind of creeping me out." to which the two instantly tried to deny it in unison despite Lucy and the others already knowing "No."

"Really?" Sid asked once more as Franklin came walking by and whispered into his ear "Sid,it's spelled-" but would be cut off when Neo and the others suddenly came down the stairs as the healer remarked in satisfaction "Well,I've really enjoyed spending some time with you all,and I've never actually worked with kids before,so that's a first."

"Thanks for letting me borrow some of your books Mr Neo. I'm sure Marcie will love these." Charlie Brown respectfully thanked Neo for letting him borrow some of his alchemy books as the man replied "Hey no problem,see you guys again I hope." to which Galavant anxiously agreed "Yeah,yeah sure,we good to go?"

"Yeah because I know a certain queen that needs a quick boot to the posterior." Lucy added as she not so subtly referred to Madalena before Galavant continued "Hortensia is still a few days away-" but would suddenly stop when he started to make hacking throat noises out of nowhere,much to the horror of the others.

"What in the world was that?" Freida asked out of surprise as Galavant apologized for his sudden outburst "Ugh,sorry. I feel like there's a very tiny,wiry little hair stuck in the back of my throat." before the former nervously asked "Was it one of mine? Because if so,then I'm really sorry."

"No it's not that Freida,but it does feel very old and like it came from a beard." Galavant shook his head and replied as Richard quickly realized that it was his hair before he quickly tried to brush it aside "Weird." to which Snoopy remarked "You know that does remind me,I need to get a fur cut sometime soon. This stuff is getting long and shaggy."

"Those actually exist? Oh never mind,you were saying?" Sid asked Galavant to continue where he left off as the knight did so "We must come to Isabella's aid,whether we have an army or not? Lucy's group is a nice upgrade but it's still not enough." to which Lucy raised an eyebrow and asked somewhat angrily "What do you mean "not enough?" before Neo suddenly showed intrigue in their desire for an army.

"Army? You know if you guys are looking for an army,I have something here that might be of interest to you." Neo stated as he lit a small torch and set what seemed to be a small circular channel of flammable liquid around them on fire before Woodstock asked "That's a little excessive,don't you think?"

"No,there was a war here a few years back." Neo disagreed and continued before the group would be horrified when they suddenly heard the sounds of hissing and groaning as Richard took out his sword. "Uh,guys,what is that?" Pig-Pen nervously asked as Snoopy and Woodstock hid on top of Charlie Brown's head before what appeared to be undead soldiers emerged from the darkness of the caves before Neo continued "And I've been using the dead and buried soldiers to experiment on. With a bit of success." to which Galavant took out his sword as well.

"Kids,get behind me." Galavant calmly commanded the clearly terrified kids as they all hid behind the brave knight,with the exception of Thibault who was quite frankly excited at the idea of there existing undead soldiers as he remarked in excitement "Wicked,actual zombies!"

"You've got a freaky side Neo. But I like it." Richard remarked quite impressed at the display as Neo replied quite nervous himself "There's a few hundred of them back there,which makes them an army,half-dead army,or half-alive. Depends on whether you're a glass-half-dead kind of guy. Either way,they're yours if ya'll want them. Please take them,they freak me out."

Galavant was very quick to agree to take the undead warriors to be his army as he smiled and agreed "I like it." before Neo suddenly used his torch to hold them back "Back! Back! Have to be careful,they're….a bit bitey." to which Charlie Brown nervously remarked "Gal,I don't like this."

"Me either,but if this gets us an army then I'll take it. What about the rest of you?" Lucy asked the others for their views on the matter as they nervously gulped and slowly nodded their heads,they officially had their army,and the battle of the three armies was soon to follow.


	38. Chapter 38: Off To War

Chapter 38: Off To War

It was very late into the night and the full moon hung over the land as the howling of wolves,zombies and dogs,one of which being Snoopy rung through the countryside while Galavant and his team rode through the forests on route to Valencia. And by "rode" they were slowly trudging through the fields on their horses and ponies at an incredibly slow pace since the zombies were too stupid toactually use their legs to run,but on the bright side it did allow them to get into some neat discussions.

"Doesn't this breeze feel nice everyone? We've been so caught up in wars,and rescuing princesses that we've forgotten that Winter is upon us." Sid enthusiastically asked as he embraced the nice and cool breeze of the night while Lucy quite frankly disagreed as she folded her arms "It's freezing out here Sid,are you cold blooded or something?"

Richard on the other hand didn't seem to mind the cold as he scoffed and playfully retorted "Hey it's not that bad,I dealt with the blizzard of 1198 when I was a kid. Don't complain about a light breeze if you weren't there for that." to which Heather asked out of shock "You were in the blizzard of 98? I heard it was so bad that entire towns were snowed in."

"Yep,but I sure survived it all right. Richard here has thick skin." Richard smugly replied as he kissed his biceps before Lucy coughed and retorted "Says the guy who cried when he got jelly on his fancy pants." to which the group had a good laugh at Richard's expense while he puckered his lips in frustration.

"Yeah well that's the old Richard. The new Richard is much tougher than that." Woodstock sighed and remarked as he flew on top of Richard's shoulder before Galavant confidently backed him up "Yeah he's got a point,he actually goes to the bathroom by himself now instead of having his servants do everything for him."

Snoopy and the others bursted out into laughter at the seams as Richard gasped in shock and asked "Who told you I used to do that?" to which Galavant merely pointed over to Lucy.

"Dammit Lucy." Richard angrily growled due to Lucy telling Galavant some very private information before the latter heroically remarked "Look at me go,leading an army of half-dead zombie warriors on a quest to save a princess along with some kids. Now that is some solid hero stuff." to which Sid happily agreed "One of your most heroic scenarios sir."

"Legendary." Roberta agreed with Sid and Galavant as well before Richard agreed even further "Totally,though you guys have to admit,when the flesh hits the road,it is feeling just a bit challenging is it not?"

Richard and the others then turned around to face the massive horde of zombies slowly trudging behind them as Charlie Brown chucked and remarked "In all my years of being alive,I never thought I'd be helping to be lead an army of zombie warriors before I win a baseball game." before Thibault mockingly added "Or do anything right or worth noticing."

Charlie Brown rolled his eyes and sighed before Galavant noticed that the zombies were so stupid that they were bumping into trees and falling onto the ground as he tried to redirect them back on the right path "No,guys,guys,guys go around the tree. Go around. I don't know why I bother,I mean they're basically useless aren't they?"

"Yeah,pretty much." Sid couldn't help but agree with Galavant as Lucy sighed and retorted "Yeah,well they're all we got. So we have to make the best of them." to which Sid nodded his head and agreed "Yeah we have to,although I have noticed they are quite drawn to you sir. Maybe it's because you were briefly dead." before he chuckled lightly.

Galavant chuckled as well as he asked his two squires "Oh yes,and why was that Sid? You too Chuck,I think you two remember that reason quite well. Why was I briefly dead?" to which Sid immediately caught on and retorted in guilt "We told you how bad we feel about that. You ever gonna let it go?" before Charlie Brown nervously added "Can we please let bygones be bygones? I feel bad about it enough already,a grudge is certainly not helping."

"Yeah I think you're being a tad too bitter here Gal." Woodstock agreed as he tried to defend Sid and Charlie Brown up before Snoopy added "Let's just let it go already,besides you still came back." to which Galavant continued anyway "Oh you mean like…...when they let go the sword and it flew through the air sticking into my chest,temporarily killing me?"

Charlie Brown got deep shades of red in his face as he put one of their empty potato sacks over his head before Heather whispered to him in an attempt to comfort him "I'm sure he'll get over it eventually." to which the boy smiled underneath his sack and replied "I sure hope so."

"So we'll take that as a no then." Sid groaned to himself with hints of guilt as they all went back to riding towards the castle. Once they were all in good enough walking distance of the castle,Galavant pulled them all over as they got off their horses and Franklin asked out of confusion "Why are we stopping here? Are we close to the castle?" to which Galavant confirmed "Right,we're almost to Valencia,me and Snoopy are gonna scout ahead to that casket to see if it's truly empty."

"Hey,why does the stupid beagle get to go?" Lucy asked out of a clear desire to go with them as Galavant retorted "Because I know he'll listen to me and not go straight for Madalena's throat at the sight of her." to which Lucy angrily folded her arms and Richard remarked in awe "Wow….Valencia,seems just like yesterday I was the worst tyrant this land has ever seen. That was weird."

"I'm gonna miss the days when you were a whiny self imposed fool." Lucy remarked in disappointment that those days were gone as Richard got a stern look on his face and growled "Why I oughta-"

"Yeah,cuckoo bananas,you stay here with Roberta and the kids." Galavant anxiously interrupted Richard's nostalgic rambling as Roberta showed support for the idea "I think that's a great idea. Don't you,guys?" to which they all gave varying responses that basically stated that they were okay with the idea with the exception of Richard who merely stood there in silence for a few moments before he suddenly called out to Galavant "Hey,Galavant,quick story I want to tell you. I need your advice."

Richard frantically walked up to the knight and the dog before he nervously whispered "I really want to kiss Roberta and stuff and I think the timing is right. But did she say she likes me?" to which Galavant retorted in annoyance "Get to the point." before Snoopy added "We kinda don't have much time here Richard."

"Do-do I ask her? Do I just grab her and kiss her? Sneak up behind her in dark clothing,shout "boo" and kiss her while she's screaming? What?" Richard frantically asked in the hopes of finally being able to kiss Roberta as Galavant tried to excuse themselves "Look,we would love to help you but like Snoopy said we've sort of got more important things to do okay? But no,definitely don't do the "boo version". It's sort of frowned upon okay? We've got to go. Snoopy,stay close to me." to which the dog saluted before they headed off to scout the castle,leaving Richard and the others behind as the man reminded himself "No "boo version." Good to know."

* * *

As Galavant and Snoopy slowly walked through the forest with the intent of scouting the castle up ahead,their attention would suddenly be diverted to behind them when they heard the zombies groaning and following them as Galavant quietly tried to shoo them off "Look,guys,guys,guys! Stop! You can't go with us,we're sneaking!" before Snoopy added "We don't wanna become like you guys,stay put." to which the zombies did so.

Snoopy and Galavant tried to continue to head to the castle but would be stopped when the zombies started to follow them once again as the latter groaned "No,seriously! Just,we're trying to do a secret castle scout. Just….." before they went back to sneaking around,only for the zombies to follow them yet again as Snoopy exclaimed "Would you guys cut it out?!" to which Galavant gave up and reluctantly obliged to let them come "Oh for the love of god,yeah,yeah,all right,come on."

As Galavant,Snoopy and now the zombies headed off to the castle,it was now just Richard,Roberta,Woodstock and the kids left behind as Freida asked "So,anyone got any games or something?" to which Lucy replied as she pointed to the zombies behind her "I got a game we could play,it's called let's follow them to the castle."

"Lucy you know we can't do that,Galavant said we have to stay behind." Roberta kindly refused to go with Lucy's idea as she groaned out of annoyance and replied "Whatever." before Richard walked back to the group and tried to talk to Roberta "So…..uh,Bobby I meant to ask you…...hey what's your favorite tree? Because kids these days are all into oaks,but I like a spruce and I-"

Richard's lovestruck babbling would be quickly interrupted however when Roberta pulled him over and kissed him smack on the lips as the others gasped at the sight. Lucy was especially impressed by this sudden display as she gasped in awe "Woah! Richy you did it?" before Woodstock started to smile happily and said to himself "You done good Richard,you done good."

Once Roberta finally let go of Richard,the man stood there in complete silence and shock after what had just happened before he remarked in bewilderment "Oh my god,that was wonderful. Lucy,you're in charge." Richard and Roberta then came together for another kiss before they laughed and waltzed off behind a tree,leaving only Sid,Woodstock and the kids as the only adult left remarked "So,we'll just stand her and listen to this happen then I guess." to which Charlie Brown nervously suggested "I think we should head somewhere else for the time being,something tells me we're a little too young to be hearing this."

"Definitely." Lucy and the others agreed as the kids walked off to get away from Richard and Roberta's sudden date and or make out section while Sid merely stood there with the horses with nothing to do.

* * *

It didn't take very long for Madalena and her army to make it to Hortensia as they had now set up a war camp near the war battlefield,for the great battle for Hortensia was about to begin. Isabella and the others on the other hand were scared of of their wits,cause thanks to Prince Harry's decision to only have chocolate and stuffed animals in their armory,they literally had no weapons whatsoever,so their only hope was to try and negotiate with the enemies. Isabella,the jester and the kids were slowly walking through the enemy camp as the jester swung a yellow flag,signaling a truce as he nervously called out "Flag of truce! Nothing to worry about! Guaranteed safe passage! Super form to kill us!" to which Sally nervously retorted "We're not safe at all,we're in their war camp!"

"I think it's safe to say this is our last hope." Marcie calmly stated as Peppermint Patty tried to lighten the mood "Hey don't be like that Marcie,once they hear our terms they're bound to call this whole thing off. I hope." to which the jester nervously panicked "Or else they'll use our limbs as sticks for kabobs!"

"Oh will you stop it?" Isabella angrily whispered in the hopes of shutting the jester and his panicking up as she continued "You're making us all look like tools,even the kids are braver than you." to which the jester nervously joked "We are tools,tools that will be used to make the valencian swords dull,with murder! Sorry when I'm nervous,my jokes get kind of weird." before Scheroder retorted "Still better than your older material."

"Patty's right,we'll be fine." Isabella confidently agreed with Patty's statement from before "Sure we can't defeat the valencians with my cousin's toy army,but terms of service are always offered before a battle. Easy-peasy,pudding and pie."

"We're gonna pudding and die." The jester nervously joked once again as they were approaching the royal tent to which the others all yelled "Shut up!'" before the jester tried to apologize "I'll try and pull it together." This was the moment of truth.

* * *

Meanwhile Madalena and Gareth were relaxing inside said tent and happily fantasizing and gushing about the war to come tomorrow as Madalena was giving her king a haircut better suited for war despite the fact that he had very little hair to begin with. "This was such a good idea. I think getting out of the castle was great for us,you know?" Madalena asked in a relaxed and soothed voice as Gareth smiled and added "There's nothing like a good old war camp." to which Madalena showed interest "Hmm." before Gareth continued in excitement "Fresh air,sounds of nature,and the promise of getting to kill people. It just really gives a man a lift,you know what I mean?"

"Yeah,it's nice." Madalena happily agreed with Gareth as she patted him on the head "I can't wait till tomorrow so I can make Lucy and Isabella watch all of their friends be horrifically slaughtered,and I'll make sure Scheroder gets it the worst because I know she has a thing for him." before she suddenly noticed Isabella and the kids approaching the tent as she asked in confusion "What"

"Hmm?" Gareth added in confusion as well as he looked up at the queen before she got a horrified look on her face and panicked "Flag of truce? No,no,no,no,no,no,no what are they doing here?" to which Gareth guessed as he got out of his chair and got the shaving cream off his head "They've probably come to discuss terms of surrender."

"I don't want them to surrender,I want to kill them!" Madalena whined in nervousness that she may not get to kill Isabella and the others as they all came waltzing into the tent with serious game faces on before Isabella greeted them "Madalena,Gareth." to which Gareth greeted them back "Princess,and the fool?"

The room was left in complete silence as the king and queen starred at the jester intently before he suddenly blew a loud raspberry,much to everyone's confusion as the jester apologized "Sorry,it's pretty tense in here." before Madalena noticed the angry kids and greeted them "Well,well,well,if it isn't the sweet little tots from before,nice to see y'all haven't changed a bit,kid with the blanket,four eyes,stringy haired dude with the freckles,Violet and Patty the divas,whiny blonde that always complained about everything to her big brother believe me I could hear it in my room,my former Beethoven obsessed musician Scheroder,the wretched poodle and last but not least,L-"

Madalena suddenly stopped her greeting of the kids when she noticed that Lucy was completely missing as her smug smile faded away into a confused glare before she stammered "W-w-w-where the hell is Lucy?" to which Linus angrily retorted "You tell us miss,as far as we know she left the kingdom to look for you in Valencia." before Violet added "Yeah,she got a beef with you lady."

"B-but-but we just…..oh god dammit!" Madalena angrily exclaimed as she angrily punched a nearby pillar "Lucy's all the way in Valencia right after we ditched the damn place! And just when I thought I could off her once and for all!" to which Peppermint Patty smugly retorted "Oh look at this,Madalena here is still continuing her whining after all this time,good to know she hasn't changed a bit either."

"Now you listen here you little brats-" Madalena tried to threaten the kids but was suddenly interrupted by Isabella "I thought we might discuss terms,avoid unnecessary bloodshed." as Madalena calmed down and declined "Well I kind of am here for the unnecessary bloodshed." to which Isabella persisted "The rules of war dictate that-"

"You better follow the rules Madi or prepare to get your teeth knocked out!" Peppermint Patty angrily interrupted Isabella's attempt at an negotiation before Scheroder stated much calmer "We looked over the rule books and they specifically say that-"

"God you all are going to be lame about this aren't you?" Madalena interrupted them and their rambling before she obliged to negotiate as she stated her terms "Fine,here are my terms. Complete surrender. Hand over your castle,your gold,your jewels,your livestock." to which Isabella tried to refute them "I think that's a bit extreme."

"Not done." Madalena replied as she was still not done with her terms "All the men of fighting age will be conscripted into our army. Oh and I want all the children to put their toys in a pile then I'm going to light it in fire. Yay! I'm having fun after all."

"We don't really have any toys." Marcie corrected the queen as she straightened her glasses before Madalena made a loophole "Oh,well the kid with the blanket will hand it over." to which Linus's eyes widened and he held his blanket tightly before Madalena evilly continued "That's right,I saw how attached you were to that wretched thing before,so that's why you're going to hand it over while I make you watch as I burn it myself."

"No way lady! You're insane if you think I'm gonna be okay with this!" Linus determinedly refused to agree to such terms as Isabella and the others stood there in complete silence before the princess stated "If I could have a moment,group meeting everyone." to which they all stepped back and huddled together to discuss the terms.

"These terms are impossible!" Isabella whispered in a nervous panic as Patty frantically added "They're literally gonna rob us of everything. They might as well kill us!" before Linus nervously asked "They're gonna take my blanket away,we can't agree to these terms they're insane."

"What choice do we have?" The jester asked as he was considering to agree with the terms as Sally scoffed and retorted "We do have a choice here,and it's called not agreeing with these terms." before Scheroder added "It's all up to you Isi,it's your call." to which Isabella nervously sighed "You're right jester." and exited the group circle.

"Wait what?" Peppermint Patty asked in confusion as Isabella ignored her and told the queen "Your terms are monstrous but I think-" before being interrupted once again by Madalena "Oh and one last thing…..I want you and the girls to be my new handmaidens. I was gonna kill all of you,but things change."

"What?" Violet asked in anger as one of Madalena's servants came by as he held and opened a small black box to reveal the crown of the queen of Valencia before Madalena put on said crown and smugly stated "Your main duties….will be cleaning my crown." to which Violet sternly refused "If you think me and the others will ever be going back to that castle so we can be your slaves,think again lady!"

"Yes,and that is not your crown. That is the official crown of the queen of Valencia,and my mother is it's rightful owner." Isabella angirly growled at the sight of Madalena wearing her mother's crown as the latter commanded them like animals "Settle down tiny tots. You're the ones who came here to surrender." to which Peppermint Patty yelled as she tried to slug Madalena only for Linus and some of the others to hold her back "What did you just call us?"

"You all heard what I said...tiny tots." Madalena smugly retorted as Isabella finally put her foot down and stated "You're gonna regret calling us tiny tots!" to which the jester exclaimed in excitement while Madalena took off her crown "Yes! Catfight!"

"Finally,I've been waiting two seasons for this!" Gareth added equally as excited as he sat down in a chair to watch as Sally encouragingly yelled "Dim her outlook! Shorten her lifespan! Rearrange her landscape!" before Isabella and Madalena got into a fight.

 _ **Madalena:**_ _I don't like you._

 _ **Isabella:**_ _I really don't like you._

 _ **Both:**_ _I really,really,really,really want you gone. This won't surprise you,but I despise you,you want to see,step to me,cause it's on._

 _ **Madalena:**_ _I'm thinner,cooler,clearly much crueler and check out the bling I'm your kingdom's new ruler._ ("Boom!") _Got a jeweler to pimp out your crown._

 _ **Isabella:**_ _The surf may be up but I'm taking you down._ ("Ooh yeah.") _Enough pleasantry,you're queen presently,but hon you're just one of the peasantry. Kosher as bacon and fakin the funk._

 _ **Madalena:**_ _You'll just have to deal._

 _ **Isabella:**_ _Oh I'll deal with you punk. I'm smarter,tougher,my biceps are buffer,you're clever,whatever,I'm clever enough-er._

 _ **Madalena:**_ _Except as a kisser,I've heard you're the worst._

 _ **Isabella:**_ _I still got the guy._

 _ **Madalena:**_ _But I had him first._

 _ **Isabella:**_ _Huh,that's not all you've had now is it? The whole feudal system has paid you a visit._

 _ **Madalena:**_ _Yet it's you who's now royally screwed._

 _ **Isabella:**_ _You think so ho?_

 _ **Madalena:**_ _I know so prude. Let's see...I've got the sharper weapons,(yeah right),I've got the fiercer horde,(right but-),I've got your booty pinned against the wall._

 _ **Isabella:**_ _I've got the-(You've got nothing.) I've got the-the hero sword,that's right the one king to unite them all!_

"You don't have the bearer of the one true-"

"Oh I most certainly do,don't I everyone?"

"Uh,yeah. Word up." The jester nervously lied despite Isabella not having the hero sword as the others slowly and nervously nodded their heads in confusion.

 _ **Madalena:**_ _I don't like you._

 _ **Isabella:**_ _I really don't like you._

 _ **Both:**_ _You really,really,really crossed the line,and soon your castle and your ass'll be mine,I don't like you!_

"We will see you on the battlefield!" Isabella angrily stated before she stormed out of the tent,with the jester and the others following shortly afterwards.

* * *

"Ugh,this just keeps getting worse and worse!" Linus exclaimed in a total panic as they walked back to the castle before the jester agreed "You said it,you challenged this giant army to a fight,and you told them you have the bearer of the the sword of the one true king,which I might add we don't. No one knows who it is!" to which Sally angrily remarked "Way to go Isi,we could have stopped the war then and there if you didn't blow up at them."

"Don't get your bells in a bunch,I lost my temper. You all heard Madalena's terms. We have to fight,and we will win." Isabella frustratedly tried to defend herself as Peppermint Patty retorted in determination "No matter what happens,I am not gonna become her crown cleaning slave,never!" to which the jester nervously asked "How exactly? Our army has no weapons."

"We'll improvise." Isabella confidently replied "We still have Linus's blanket,Marcie's potions,and Fifi's combat training. Tell the people to gather anything we can use as weapons. And we will make our stand." to which the others replied in unison "Right!" before the jester agreed as well "All right,I just wish you hadn't riled up Madalena. She seemed really pissed."

* * *

Speaking of which,Madalena was having an absolutely panic and anger attack back in her tent as she was terrified to think that Isabella and the others could have the one true king on their side as Gareth tried to calm her down "Queenie,relax. Everything's fine." to which Madalena sarcastically smiled and retorted "Relax? If the one true king is really on their side that's bad news. The prophecy says he who pulls the sword from the stump will unite the kingdoms under his glorious rule. The prophecy's never wrong,that's just science."

Gareth on the other hand didn't believe in such a myth as he confidently tried to make her feel better "Look I trained this army,and they're more than capable of handling some stupid king with some fancy sword." before he comfortingly held her hand and continued "Don't worry." to which the voice of Wormwood suddenly and surprisingly disagreed "Oh you should worry."

Madelena and Gareth turned to the left to see Wormwood and Barry standing in the corner as he continued "But luckily we have a secret weapon on our side and that secret weapon is….." before he kissed his hand and concluded "Moi." It seemed that Wormwood had even further of a dark side than he let on as Madelena asked out of confusion "What?" and Gareth added "Prat." before Wormwood continued "Not only am I the most respected wedding planner in the land,I'm also a practitioner of the dark arts,a master of the D'Dew."

Madalena and Gareth were both intrigued and slightly confused at such a technique as the former asked out of curiosity "What's that?" before Barry clarified "Dark,Dark,Evil Way. The D'Dew." to which Wormwood sternly commanded "Shut up Barry. But what he said is right."

"Why do you call it the D'Dew? Wouldn't it be simpler to just to say "The Dew?" Gareth asked when he noticed how simpler it would have been to just call it the dew as Madalena agreed "Good point." to which Wormwood frankly disagreed "No the way isn't just dark. It's dark,dark." before he turned around to the snack table and picked up two flaming chalices and explained the D'Dew "D'Dew…...is the most powerful force to ever exist. With it you can control events,bend them to your will,and turn everything to your favor." before he suddenly continued more upbeat and cheerful "It's also helped me with my stubborn tummy fat."

"So all we have to do is eat this,and we have magic?" Madalena asked out of pure determination as she was fully down with using this mysterious magic. Wormwood however stood there in complete silence for a few moments before he corrected her "No,no,oh sorry. Yeah,I see where the confusion lies. This is Cherries Jubilee,something I was thinking about for your potential wedding,hmm? Imagine a darkened hall,hmm? Hundreds of these coming in at once. Oh wow!"

"I'm in." Madalena suddenly agreed to go with the idea in a determined tone of voice as Wormwood stopped his rambling and replied "Yeah…..oh good,Barry,order the bowls." before Barry started to leave the tent,but it turned out that Madalena was actually talking about the D'Dew as she corrected him "I meant with D'Dew." to which Barry stopped and Wormwood started to develop an evil smile.

However Gareth didn't seem too keen on using this dark magic as he tried to intervene "Hold on a minute. I said I can handle this." before Madalena anxiously whispered "Come on Gareth,let's do D'Dew." to which Gareth kindly asked "Can I have a word with you for a minute?"

"What? Why?" Madalena asked in a whiny voice as Gareth pulled her over into a corner before he tried to dissuade her from using the D'Dew "Look,we've got a good thing going. Do you want to bring dark magic into this?" to which Madalena smiled and insisted that they go along with Wormwood's idea "I don't know,a little D'Dew might be exiting. Spice things up." before she chuckled and Gareth sighed deeply out of disappointment.

Madalena knew that Gareth wasn't in love with the idea as her smile slowly faded away into a frown and she asked the man "This really bugs doesn't it?" before Gareth meekly replied "Yes."

"Are you sure you can win the battle without it?" Madalena asked for absolute certainty that Gareth would win the battle without the use of dark magic as he assured her "Positive." to which Madalena reluctantly decided to do the right thing for him. Her frown slowly reformed back into a loving smile as she placed her hands on his chest armor and obliged "Okay,for you." before she kissed him on the cheek and told Wormwood "Sorry Mr Wormwood. No D'Dew."

Gareth then left the tent in satisfaction and relief that Madalena didn't resort to using the D'Dew,unaware that she wouldn't hold up her end of the promise. When it was just her and Wormwood left in the tent,she slowly walked over to the man and happily sighed before she calmly and quietly told him "I'll find you later." before she continued much more excited "D'Dew!" Once she finally left the tent and went to rejoin Gareth,all that were left were a few guards and Wormwood with a psychotic and excited smile,everything was going according to his plan.

* * *

The next morning Galavant and the others had finally made it to the castle of Valencia,for after he and Snoopy scouted the castle they came to the conclusion that it was abandoned for some unknown reason and decided to have everyone come with them. As they all slowly walked into the now empty courtyard,Charlie Brown nervously gulped and remarked out of irony "I never once for a second thought that I'd be back here,last time I was here me and Sid were being chased by guards." to which Pig-Pen asked out of curiosity "That reminds me,how did you two get out of the castle? Didn't you say you and Sid were servants?"

"Let's just say that Madalena heard some of our more degrading comments about her." Charlie Brown replied as Lucy surprisingly complimented the boy "Nice going there you two,they must have been so bad that they got y'all thrown out." to which Heather suddenly joined the conversation "You know before Richard took this place over,that's where my family was considering moving. Glad we didn't do that."

"Yeah,or else you would have been taken in along with Violet and Patty since they also lived here when it happened." Franklin stated in relief before Woodstock decided to bring up the odd lack of people in the castle "You know this place seems to be deserted,it's actually kind of unsettling to be honest." to which Sid couldn't help but agree "Yeah,are you sure they're gone sir?"

"Well it looked empty from the tip of the hill." Galavant replied in certainty that they were all gone as Snoopy nodded his head in agreement. Lucy however scoffed and rolled her eyes as she tried to debunk their claim "It's not abandoned you guys,it's just cause they probably set up an ambush around here somewhere,so we gotta be careful." before Sid suddenly perked up when he noticed a note plastered on the door to the throne room "There's a note."

"A note? Who leaves a note on the front door of their castle?" Snoopy asked out of confusion as Sid took off the note and read it "Off to invade Hortensia,back in a jiffy." to which the rest of the kids gasped before Lucy asked in anger "What?"

"Yeah looks like we definitely have the place to ourselves." Sid continued in relief that no one was there before Galavant took a look at the note. Lucy on the other hand was massively disappointed that Madalena and the rest of the castle workers were gone as she groaned in disappointment "Oh man,I wanted to kick her to the curve so bad but now she's all the way in Hortensia."

It was then and there that Charlie Brown realized something terrible as his eyes widened in shock and fear before he nervously whimpered "Oh….oh no guys. If Madalena is in Hortensia,then that means Linus and the others could be in trouble!" The others on the other hand kept silent for the most part as the severity of the situation started to hammer itself into their heads as Snoopy replied in nervousness "Oh man,I hope they're doing alright over there." to which Woodstock asked "Do you think they can handle themselves over there?" before Galavant heroically tried to cheer them up "Don't worry everyone,we're gonna head over there soon and help them out. I promise. We just gotta rest up and we'll head out either at sunset or tomorrow morning. For now let's try and scavenge around for supplies."

Charlie Brown and the others smiled and slowly nodded their heads as Galavant's reassurance helped cheer them up a little,but before they could even start to look around the castle for supplies their attention would be suddenly directed over to Richard and Roberta. It was obvious that they must have had a great night out together because all they did was giggle to each other uncontrollably as Galavant asked out of confusion "Do you guys know what's going on with them?" to which Sid tried to brush it aside since he was forced to listen to them make out all night "Don't ask." before Freida added "We don't know because we didn't feel like snooping around."

However Richard seemed to have overheard Galavant and the other's remarks as he suddenly perked up and cheerfully asked "What's that? You all want to hear how we spent our evening?" before Galavant,Sid and especially the kids tried to politely decline,only for the two of them to ignore them and tell them anyway as Lucy groaned "3 more chapters and no more songs,3 more chapters and no more songs."

 _ **Richard:**_ _We went to the lake._

 _ **Roberta:**_ _Things got kinda snuggly._

 _ **Richard:**_ _She led me behind a tree._

 _ **Roberta:**_ _He began to shake._

 _ **Richard:**_ _It was pretty ugly._

 _ **Roberta:**_ _I had given up basically._

 _ **Both:**_ _Then finally,things began to happen. Finally,things involving tongue. Finally,and the night was still kind of young._

 _ **Richard:**_ _Do you wanna know more?_

 _ **Zombies:**_ _Uh-huh. Uh-huh._

 _ **Roberta:**_ _Can I tell you the rest?_

 _ **Zombies:**_ _Uh-huh. Uh-huh._

 _ **Both:**_ _You're not gonna believe it._

 _ **Zombies:**_ _Uh-huh. Uh-huh._

 _ **Both:**_ _But you've probably guessed._

"So how many songs did you guys go through on your journey? Was it more than ours?" Charlie Brown asked Snoopy and Woodstock out of curiosity to which the latter replied "About as much as before." before the former added "And there's still 3 chapters left of this story so that doesn't count the ones in those."

"This is how tiring these songs are getting,we're shattering the fourth wall now." Lucy groaned out of annoyance as she leaned her head on her fist.

 _ **Richard:**_ _Soon we found our groove._

 _ **Roberta:**_ _Still,he kept on trying._

 _ **Richard:**_ _Super hot._

 _ **Roberta:**_ _Well sad but sweet._

 _ **Richard:**_ _Then I made my move._

 _ **Roberta:**_ _When he finished crying._

 _ **Both:**_ _Swept her,dropped me,off her feet._

 _Finally,we were getting jiggy. Finally,his word not mine. Finally,it only took three bottles of wine._

 _ **Richard:**_ _Think she knows how I feel?_

 _ **Zombies:**_ _Uh-huh. Uh-huh._

 _ **Roberta:**_ _Should I keep my thoughts hid?_

 _ **Zombies:**_ _Uh-huh. Uh-huh._

 _ **Richard:**_ _Should I tell her I love her? Oops,I think I just did._

 _ **Both:**_ _Finally,finally,finally!_

"Aww!" The zombies happily exclaimed in unison as they were the only ones who seemed to care about this sudden musical number as Thibault angrily mumbled remarked "Stupid songs." to which Heather polietly disagreed "I don't mind them actually."

"Well you mostly get used to them after a while." Woodstock shrugged his arms and replied as Richard and Roberta ecstatically walked back to the group. It was clear that they were a full on couple now as Snoopy happily congratulated the two "Congrats on the sudden…...coupleage you two." to which Thibault snarkily told Roberta "You better prepare to make sandwiches your whole life girl,that's the only thing your kind are good for."

"Ow!" Thibault suddenly shrieked in pain as Lucy punched him clean in the jaw and knocked him out temporarily before Richard chuckled and remarked "Thanks for that Lucy,those comments of his were getting very annoying. But anyway if you'll excuse us,my girlfriend and I are gonna go inside and um…...have brunch."

"Oh can I have some too?" Franklin asked out of a sense of hunger since he and the other kids obviously didn't catch onto their suggestive remark while Galavant on the other hand quickly caught on and frankly didn't let them "No guys we'll eat later." In fact once they were both inside Roberta came back out for a brief moment and happily clarified what they were actually doing "We're not having brunch kids,don't come inside." to which Galavant groaned in annoyance "Kill me. Not you Sid or you either Chuck it was just an expression." Snoopy and Woodstock started to quietly giggle at Galavant's joke as Sid sarcastically remarked "Another good one,sir." before he walked off to be by himself while Charlie Brown rolled his eyes in slight embarrassment.

* * *

The next morning had soon arrived in Hortensia and it was the day right before the war,Madalena was fully determined to win the war at any cost even if it meant betraying Gareth and using the D'Dew behind his back. While Gareth was busy training the troops and Isabella and the others were desperately trying to scavenge up some weapons,Madalena decided that this was the perfect time to have her audience with Wormwood.

As she quickly snuck through the camp in the hopes of not being spotted,she soon made it to Wormwood's personal tent as she determinedly stated "I'm ready to do whatever I need to join the dark,dark,evil w-" but gasped and recoiled in shock when Wormwood turned around to reveal that he was holding a baby and a knife as he evilly replied "Excellent."

"Oh,god no,sorry. That's behind even me." Madalena laughed out of sheer uncomfortableness since even she wouldn't even resort to killing an infant as Wormwood looked at the baby and the knife in confusion before Madalena suddenly changed her mind "Oh,fine give it here."

"No,no,it''s alright. I'm just babysitting for one of the kitchen staff. I was cutting up a peach for the little chap." Wormwood nervously corrected Madalena and her assumption that he wanted her to kill a baby as the woman apologized for her impulsed reaction "Oh,sorry,I thought you meant…..kcch!" before Wormwood sat the baby down and proceeded with the D'Dew initiation "Ah,right,so the D'Dew,you're interested?"

"Very. I'm in,let's d'do it." Madalena replied with a subtle little joke as Wormwood quickly caught on and complimented her "Oh,god,that's very funny. Hah!" to which she thanked him for the compliment "Thank you." before Wormwood confidently predicted"I think with these powers,you'll definitely win the war. And I think you'll find the D'Dew folks a fun group of people to be with."

"So is there a ceremony or something?" Madalena asked out of curiosity as she was getting more and more excited by the minute before Wormwood corrected her and stated "No,you just sign a contract for your immortal soul."

"Oh." Madalena replied in a little bit of awe that the process was that simple and straightforward as Wormwood handed her the knife and tried to find the contract "Ah,where did I put it?" Once he managed to find the contract he picked up a quill and stated as he tried to hand it to her "Ahh,here,if-" but stopped when he turned around to see that Madalena was suddenly beginning to cut herself with the knife as she whimpered in pain to which he immediately halted her "No,no,no you don't have to sign in blood."

"Huh?" She asked in confusion as the man continued "I just gave you the knife to hold. A-a quill is fine." to which Madalena nervously chucked and wrapped a bandage around her wound. "Yes,but points for enthusiasm though." Wormwood complimented Madalena and her enthusiasm as she signed the contract promplty,she was now officially qualified to use the D'Dew and she was determined to keep it a secret as she kindly asked "If you could,let's just keep this as our little secret. There's no reason Gareth needs to know."

"No." Wormwood evilly chucked in agreement before he continued much more seriously when he noticed that she was standing by the baby "Now please step away from the baby. You really freaked me out before." to which she cheerfully obliged "Yes,sure,of course."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield in Hortensia,Isabella was preparing to have a huge meeting with all of the residents of the kingdom in the palace courtyard. For they had all done what they had been told and gathered everything they could find and placed them in a gigantic pile for Isabella to examine. Linus and the others were also standing in the crowd and patiently waiting for Isabella to come on out as he sighed in nervousness "Tomorrow's the big day everyone. We really gotta make this count." to which Scheroder remarked as he looked at the pile of rubbish "Looks like everyone has found all the stuff they could."

"Yeah and all they found was junk." Violet angrily retorted when all she saw were household appliances and other useless junk before Isabella suddenly came outside and the entire crowd died down as she stated out loud "I want to thank everyone for pitching in,and collecting things we can use as weapons. But…..we may need to sort through and pick out the best bits. Okay? Right?"

"She's dying out there. This is defiantly eating away at her." Marcie nervously remarked when she saw that Isabella's serious and stern tone was quickly devolving into a nervous breakdown as the latter went through the pile of junk "Pots and pans. Very good for bonking heads. A couple of spatulas,a whisk. Weren't there any knives in the kitchen? No? Shame."

"Princess,we just finished the 10 dozen blankets you ordered the cobblers to make." One of the Hortensian guards interrupted Isabella's speech as he entered the courtyard with a large pile of baby blankets like Linus's.

"Okay,that's good. It's clear that if in the right hands,a blanket can be a powerful weapon. So I'm gonna assign all the fighters a blanket and Linus over there can teach you all how to use it." Isabella stated much more confidently and less nervous then before as she pointed to the boy sucking his thumb and holding his blue blanket in the crowd to which he got red in the face and nervously waved his hand free hand around.

"Now,moving on-" Isabella tried to continue her town meeting but a sudden burst of wind blew almost all of the blankets away high into the sky,leaving only 6 of them left as Isabella nervously remarked "Okay…..change of plans…any other weapon ideas? Anyone?" to which one of the peasants in the crowd suggested "I got a potato,it's very pointy." before one of the women confidently added "I didn't find any weapons,but I'm really gonna give those Valencians a piece of my mind."

"Her words can be very cutting." The woman's husband backed her up as Schroeder rolled his eyes and remarked "It just makes me wish that Lucy was here to help us out,and I can't believe we're in a situation where I need to say that." before Isabella overheard him and called out "You got a point there Schroeder,while Lucy and other clearly more capable warriors may not be here,they are at least here in spirit. And well,we may not have much in the way of weapons but uh….we got grit,and determination. Yah!"

However despite Isabella's heartfelt attempt at an inspirational speech,the crowd merely stood there in complete silence as one of the men remarked "I mean,it's a bit desperate isn't it?" to which one of the women nodded her head. The townspeople were all drained of any kind of hope and the others knew they had to do something,or more specifically Peppermint Patty did as she tightly clenched her fist and slowly walked up to the front.

"Yay! Go us! Rarrrrr!" Isabella continued to try and rile the crowd up only to be met with the sound of crickets every time before she suddenly heard the voice of Peppermint Patty as she turned her head to see that she was standing next to her "Hortensians! My name is Patricia,and I come here before you all today to prepare to fight! Me and all of my friends may be foreigners who have never been in a war in our lives before,but we are also people who will not stand for Queen Madalena's reign of terror any longer! And while she does have an army larger than life,we have something that they don't and will never know,humanity! So I ask you all,who will stand up and fight with me and Princess Isabella?!"

However it still seemed that the crowd was still not willing to show support and enthuisam for the war as they all kept silent once again,Patty's energetic and determined war face slowly morphed into a saddened frown as she hung her head and started to head back down to the crowd.

However she would suddenly be halted when she and the others heard the chanting of a young boy "I will!" over and over again,and it turned out that the boy was Linus as Sally and the others quickly joined him. Soon all of the kids were showing Patty some support and true bravery as the rest of the crowd started to slowly join them one by one. Isabella slowly started to smile widely as she walked back to the front of the crowd and raised her arm high up in the air before she yelled "Yahhhhhhhhhhh!" while the crowd continued their chanting.

* * *

So while Isabella and Madalena had their armies up and ready to go,the same could unfortunately not be said for Galavant and his group as they were trying endlessly to get the zombies to show some kind of desire to fight. Nighttime had quickly arrived and Galavant and most of the others were out in the courtyard and still trying to motivate the zombies,with Thibault still being knocked out and Richard and Roberta "having brunch."

"Ugh,these guys are useless. Nothing we do is working!" Lucy angrily exclaimed as she sat down on the stairs of the hanging stand to which Charlie Brown sighed and remarked "The only thing we haven't done yet is offer them food,and I think we all know why we can't do that?" Galavant on the other hand was still confident that they could get the zombies to fight as he tried to encourage them "Come on guys,show me something. There's must be more than this aimless amble. You were soldiers once weren't you? Don't you remember any of that? Huh."

"Have we tried doing anything with weapons yet?" Heather asked out of curiosity as Lucy scoffed and retorted "Yeah but it's not like it'll work-"

"Actually no we haven't Heather." Galavant excitedly interrupted Lucy before he commanded the zombies as he pulled out his sword "All right,raise your weapons!" only for the zombies to stay put and not do anything as the others all groaned in annoyance before Galavant continued "Or not?"

"Okay,Pig-Pen's dust won't work,bribery,threatening,and even another musical number won't get them to do anything. It's literally hopeless." Franklin hopelessly went over their past attempts to get the zombies to do anything as Snoopy pondered "How about we try attacking them?"

"What and risk us all getting eaten?" Woodstock disagreed with Snoopy's idea as Galavant immediately decided to test it out "Snoopy's right,maybe you'll respond to danger!" before he ran toward a zombie and raised his sword with the intent to attack,only for the zombie to groan in fear as it passed out on the ground.

"Oh for the love of-" Galavant remarked in utter disbelief and shock as he scoffed and finally gave up "We're gonna fail. We're gonna fail,you guys are right,it's hopeless. We're gonna-" before he sat on the stairs where the others were and continued "And Isabella and the others are gonna die,with Izzy thinking I don't love her,which isn't true. I love her to the very fiber of my being you all know that,and she'll never know."

"Well….at least we tried everyone." Freida regretfully sighed as Charlie Brown made one last suggestion "The way I see it,all we can do now is just have faith that they'll get through it all. And maybe that they'll somehow beat Madalena and come out on top."

"Isabella,no matter what happens,I just wish I could tell you have much I love you…..but you'll never know." Galavant remarked in utter sadness before he suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder as he continued "I'm alright Snoopy,you can let go now.." to which the dog replied in confusion "Uh,it's not me doing that. Look."

Galavant raised an eyebrow out of confusion and slowly turned his head over to the right to see that it was instead one of the zombies grabbing him as it made an "aww" noise before Woodstock remarked in confusion "Uh….they never did that before. Say it again." to which Galavant stated "I love her." before another zombie patted him on the other shoulder.

"Loooooovvvvve." The zombie groaned in its typical gross and hacked voice as Lucy asked in shock and confusion "What's happening here? Are they finally doing something useful?"

"I think so Lucy. I think it's because-"

"I came back from the dead for love." Galavant interrupted Charlie Brown's pondering about what was going on before he asked the zombies out loud "Does love speak to you?" to which all the zombies groaned at once "Looovvveee!"

"They respond to the idea of love. Of course." Snoopy remarked in excitement as he finally figured out what was going on before Galavant stood up and asked the zombies "Will you follow me for love?" to which all the zombies suddenly perked up and stood up tall as the knight walked on top of the hanging stand and straight up yelled "Will you fight with me for love?!"

"Love!" The zombies all proudly cheered as they raised their decaying weapons up in the air before Lucy suddenly smirked and joined Galavant up on the stand as she yelled "Will you fight with all of us for love?!" to which the zombies cheered once again. Soon all the other members of the gang caught onto Lucy's idea as they all walked up onto the stand and asked the same question one by one before Galavant finally asked "Now who's with me,with us?! For love?!" to which the zombies cheered "Love!"

"Love!"

"Love!"

"Love!" Galavant,the others and the zombies cheered one last time before one of the zombie spouted some inane gibberish as Galavant couldn't help but agree with whatever he said "Yes,well said my freind,well said." All three armies were finally up and ready.

* * *

The next morning came quicker than they could have ever imagined as the day of the war had finally come and they immediately wasted no time in preparing for their departure from Valencia. Richard and Roberta were busy packing up the last of their things as Richard now wore a brown suit of armor fit for battle before Galavant and the others entered the throne room,and they were also wearing sturdy and powerful suits of armor as well including the kids surprisingly enough as Charlie Brown remarked in awe "You know I'm grateful and all that there was some smaller sized armor for us in the back,but I'm still shocked to think we're all gonna go to war today. It's a little overwhelming sir,and a little tight too."

"Yeah,I wish I could have trained you all properly without having to rush it overnight,but I guess you'll all have to go with what you got." Galavant replied since he realized that he should have trained them more before the great battle as Snoopy nervously added through his now closed helmet "I hope they got war insurance just incase this whole thing goes really bad."

"Oh we'll be fine,and open that helmet a little you'll suffocate." Woodstock confidently retorted as he kicked Snoopy's helmet and opened the face area of it before Galavant suggested "Let's saddle up,it's time for battle."

"And time for Madalena to get what's been coming to her!" Lucy heroically added as Richard agreed with the girl "Right indeed Lucy,I am ready for war. And not just to sit in a comfy chair and watch up on a hill while eating cucumber sandwiches,although that was delightful. No I am actually going to stand next to all of you and fight."

"Sounds like you've finally found your manhood Richard." Galavant proudly remarked as Lucy couldn't help but agree "I mean it took you 50 years too long but,I have to admit you've finally done it. Good on you." to which Richard quietly and playfully retorted "Bobby found it,a bunch of times if you know what I'm saying huh?"

"Unfortunately I do and don't tell the kids." Galavant regrettably replied before Richard lightly punched the knight in the armor,only to recoil in pain as he groaned "Ow. That's really thick armor." to which Pig-Pen replied as his dust cloud turned his armor brown "I think Snoopy got us these from his doghouse,nice of him to keep stuff like this just in case."

"I could have made far better armor than whatever loser made this by myself if we weren't so tight on time." Thibault angrily remarked as he held a few cubes of ice over his jaw where Lucy punched him to which Galavant sighed and retorted "Yeah well that's all we got. Has anyone seen Sid? There's this one strap on my armor I can never get and Chuck is too short at the moment." before he started to head out of the throne room.

"Oh,sorry. He asked me to give you this last night." Richard suddenly replied enthusiastically as he pulled out what seemed to be a note from Sid before he handed it over to the knight.

"More notes? Whatever happened to just talking to people directly?" Lucy groaned and asked to which Galavant ignored her and read the note "I can't stand the shame of having briefly killed the greatest hero in the seven realms along with Chuck. I've left to redeem myself,Sid." He doesn't need to redeem himself,I was just given him and Chuck a hard t-damn it Gal. Mother always said she never knew when I was joking. Oh I hate it when mother's right."

"Wait,so Sid just left like that? I don't think even I would have done that,what are we gonna do?" Charlie Brown nervously asked as Lucy scoffed and retorted "We don't do anything,right now we gotta head to the battlefield quickly." to which Galavant disagreed as he tried to look for Sid "No we still got a little bit of time,I'm gonna go find him. Stay here."

* * *

Once Galavant left the throne room to search for Sid,Richard turned towards the throne and remarked out of a sense of nostalgia "Strange being in this room again. It seems like a lifetime ago I sat on that throne,Scheroder used to sit in that exact same sunspot over there and play his tiny piano while Lucy always tried to hook up with him while also berating me at the same time. So much has changed." to which Lucy happily sighed and admitted "I have to say,it is kinda nice being back here again. To be honest I keep on expecting to suddenly wake up in the servant's quarters only to find out that this was all a dream after only a few days of being kidnapped."

"Remember when we all came here in the hopes of taking Richard down and saving Lucy and Schroeder? Only for that to just be the tip of the iceberg?" Charlie Brown asked out of nostalgia as well despite it only being a year ago since it happened as Snoopy took off his helmet and agreed "Yep. Yes I do. And I remember when the three of us were stuck on that boat with Richard and the pirates for weeks and how we all thought we would die thanks to him. Granted we came close a few times,but in the end we didn't and instead became friends…..lifelong friends."

"Good times." Woodstock calmly laughed before Richard smiled and remarked "You know you guys if I ever got the chance to be a king again,I would do things so differently." to which Snoopy chuckled and joked "Something tells me that village we passed by will make you king again once they hear of you fighting in the war."

After a quick laugh from Richard,Snoopy and Woodstock,Roberta suddenly joined in the conversation and nervously stated "Richard,I have to…..tell you something. Alone." to which Charlie Brown and the others instantly took the hint and left the throne room. Once it was just Roberta and Richard in the throne room,she cleared her throat and nervously continued "Um….it's hard to say but,um…..I can't go into battle with you and the others."

Richard was slightly confused at the revelation that she wouldn't be going to war with them as he asked in a still upbeat and happy tone "What are you talking about?" to which Roberta finally let it all out and let her heart do the talking "Richard you and the others are not fighters,and I love you too much to watch you all die and…..you will all die. Horribly. Mutilated. Crying blood."

Richard was starting to get mighty uncomfortable with these graphic descriptions of ways he could possibly die on the battlefield as he scoffed and tried to brush them aside "Okay." but Roberta still wasn't through yet as she continued "Having soiled yourselves with people trying to cut off your heads. People pointing and laughing,gloating on the battlefield. It's gonna be hideous."

"Okay."

"It can be quite fun but not for you."

"Got it."

"I can't be part of that. It'll destroy me." Roberta nervously stated and showed concerns for Richard and the others as he confidently tried to reassure her that he'd be okay "My darling,you worry too much. I'll be fine. Yes perhaps a bit less confident after your very charmingly graphic description,but believe me,we'll be fine."

However Roberta still wasn't keen on having Richard go off to fight the war as she suggested an alternative "Let's forget this whole battle and leave and go build a life for ourselves. My aunt has a farm across the lonely sea,in the shadow of Mount Spinster. It's so beautiful,lots of cats. We can be happy there. I can get us one way tickets and-"

"Bobby." Richard kindly interrupted her emotional babbling as he made up his mind and continued "I have to do this,I can't let Galavant and the others down." to which Roberta retorted on the verge of tears "And I can't watch you die."

"So what are we saying?" Richard nervously asked in fear as Roberta held back tears and choked out "I think we're saying goodbye." before she ran out of the throne room in heartbreak,leaving Richard alone with heartbreak as well. They were breaking up and it hadn't even been a day since they were together. Unbeknownst to Roberta,Snoopy was eavesdropping on the whole thing as he watched it play out through one of the windows,and he was absolutely mortified. He hid himself from Roberta after she left to make sure she didn't find out he was spying on them as he headed back into the throne room where Richard was still standing there heartbroken before he nervously greeted the man "Richard…..did she just-"

"Yes…..yes she did." Richard somberly replied on the verge of tears as Snoopy instantly tried to comfort the man with a hug before Richard continued much more determined and heroic "But it will not be in vain. Come on,let's go!" to which Snoopy let go of Richard and nodded his head before they headed out to the horses to head off.

* * *

Outside the outskirts of the castle Galavant and the others were all set up and ready to head out to Hortensia,unfortunately Galavant was unable to find Sid as Charlie Brown asked the knight "So Sid is just gone?" to which he sadlly nodded his head before Woodstock sighed "I hope he pulls it together. The more help we have the better."

Richard and Snoopy soon came on by as they got on their horse without saying a word,Charlie Brown quickly noticed that they seemed disheartened and that Roberta seemed to be absent as he asked in confusion "What's wrong you two? Where's Roberta?" before Richard meekly replied "She's not coming."

"What? Why?" The boy asked in bewilderment before he suddenly noticed Roberta looking down at them in the distance with a saddened and heartbroken frown,and that was all he needed to know what happened as he gasped in shock "Awww. Sorry Richard." to which Woodstock glanced at her for a brief moment and sighed in disappointment.

Lucy however wasn't too bothered by this since she merely brushed it aside in determination "Keep it together you guys,it's the point of no return here everyone. Let's end this once and for all,no matter what happens." to which Richard did so and heroically replied "Lucy's right,let's make this sacrifice worth it." before he and Snoopy also noticed Roberta as they both concluded "For love."

"For love!" Galavant and the others all yelled in determination to which the zombies yelled as well "For love!" before they all marched to their final destination,Hortensia,where the fates and lives of so many people would be in the balance.

* * *

 _ **Isabella:**_ _It's a dark season and its been all along,a grim season,there's no point in pretending._

 _ **Gareth:**_ _For some reason we're still singing this song._

 _ **Madalena:**_ _But this time with a d'doozy of an ending._

"What just happened?" Gareth asked out of shock when he noticed Madalena's eyes suddenly turn dark red as she nervously replied "What?" before Gareth continued "I thought-"

"Oh look a squirrel!"

 _ **Sid:**_ _Now I must ride_ to _somewhere to do something to atone._

 _ **Roberta:**_ _I'll cross the lonely sea to spend my lonely life alone,beyond the bitter desert,in the shadow of Mount Spinster,with a bunch of stupid cats!_

 _ **Richard:**_ _Now this season needs a hero._

 _ **Galavant:**_ _And he's on his way!_


	39. Chapter 39: A Good Day To Die

Chapter 39: A Good Day To Die

This was it,the final battle,one of the biggest and most epic battles in the history of the seven realms,the battle for Hortensia. Everything had been building up to this very moment,every day that involved preparing for the now canceled wedding,Madalena and Gareth falling in love with each other,to Galavant and his team traveling across the land to find an army,and it all came down to this. Both armies were standing in a large desert field next to the kingdom while Galavant and his army were well on their way,and the jester felt the need to step out to the middle of the field as he cleared his throat.

 _ **Jester:**_ _The plot is gaining steam,so back to this old theme,here's what's been happening on Galavant._

 _When we saw Izzy last,this guy had been outcast,he vowed revenge and fled to Madalena. He brought to her palais,the dark,dark evil way,Gareth's against it but the queen's insaner._

 _Will she use it and go overboard? Not if the man who wields this sword stands tall,the hero that they the call,the one true king of all,which brings us back to Galavant._

 _And,our heroes plow ahead,their army's kinda dead,and yet their energy is far from flaggin. King Richard rides with Gal,bringing his lizard pal,which may or may not be a real life dragon._

 _Plus,he's got the sword which you'll recall means,he's the king who'll rule them all and so! To war three armies go,one evil,one so-so,one dead and lead by Galavant!_

 _Will Richard kill his former best friend,who stole queen and crown and made him look buffoony? Can Gal still win back the princess again? True,they're more than likely through,unless he can redo,that really awful smooch-a-roomy._

 _And Sid is who knows where? Him and his awesome hair,seeking redemption for a little while._

 _And Roberta's said goodbye,since Richard's sure to die,and now she's on her way to Spinster Island._

 _Gosh,so much to dump upon your doormat,in our cool crossover format,still,there's plot holes we must fill,and though I doubt we will,we're gonna try on Galavant!_

* * *

After the jester finished his little recap on everything that had happened so far,both of the armies stood there in complete silence and shock until they both started to clap their hands and cheer as the jester thanked them all for their compliments "Oh thank you! Oh thank you,thank you very much! Here all week…..unless I die. Thank you,thank you very much." before he ran back to his side.

Linus and the others were especially impressed by his singing voice as he exclaimed in awe "Way to go there jester,that was amazing!" to which Sally added equally as impressed "Now I wanna be a singer when I grow up!"

"Assuming we're all still alive after today." Scheroder chuckled and mumbled as Peppermint Patty shoved him aside and enthusiastically retorted "Oh come on,let's not sulk before the great battle. A good song's a good song,a nice war ballad."

Madalena was also quite impressed by the jester's pre-war performance as she couldn't help but admit "I got to admit,the boy can sing." before Gareth brushed the quite frankly great song aside and quieted down his soldiers "Okay,cut it. The recap song's over,it's time for war!" to which all of his soldiers cheered in anticipation and lust for blood "Yeah!"

Wormwood was also excited for the impending battle as he now wore a plate of fancy armor and agreed in anticipation "Yes. War indeed,soon all of the Horentsians will cower in fear as we end their miserable lives,and I got my eyes set on those kids in particular. Just look at them,all they have our blankets and worthless little potions. But in the meantime shall we retire to the royal viewing area? It's up the hill a pace,safe from the fighting,and they've got cookies."

"Oh! Yes please." Madalena instantly agreed to go with Wormwood up to the royal viewing area as she giddily laughed in excitement. However it seemed that Gareth was bewildered at the prospect of such a location as he asked in confusion "Hold on a minute. Wh-what do you mean viewing area? I thought we were gonna fight! I thought you wanted to take care of those kids yourself!" to which Madalena persisted that they go with Wormwood as she pointed to a small,fancy camp atop a nearby hill and next to a skybox set "I know but Mr Wormwood had that cool skybox made,and we are king and queen which means technically we should-"

"Your eyes are doing that thing again." Gareth interrupted Madalena's attempt to not get involved in the actual fight when he saw her eyes turn red again for a brief moment as Wormwood and Madalena were starting to get nervous that he might discover their secret plan.

"What? Don't be crazy no they're not." Madalena nervously tried to debunk Gareth's claim as Wormwood shook his head and agreed "I didn't see anything,did you?" to which Gareth shrugged out of annoyance and reluctantly obliged to go with the two of them as Madalena stated much calmer "Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield,Isabella and her army were preparing to begin the great war thanks to Isabella and Peppermint Patty's encouraging speech the day before. As it was to be expected they had no legitimate weapons and armor suited for war and instead merely sported pots,pans,and other household appliances,with Linus and the others using the spare blankets that weren't swept away in the wind by accident. Technically the only legitimate weapon that was guaranteed to be useful was the large bag filled with potions of all sorts that Marcie,Violet and Patty made in the alchemy lab.

"Wow. There's a lot of them." Isabella nervously remarked at the sight of Gareth's huge army as Peppermint Patty tried to lighten up the mood "Yeah,well I bet we can all beat a bunch of tinmen in black suits if we just stay together and come up with a plan. I suggest a democratic vote."

"Is this really the right time for a vote sir?" Marcie asked in awe that Patty was only now suggesting that they vote for a plan as Isabella added in disagreement "Patty I think the only plan we can really think of now is to just not die. And that's definitely gonna be hard."

"I gotta agree,those guys look like they mean business." Scheroder agreed with Isabella's plan when he took a look at the enemy army through a telescope before Linus added "I'm thinking the only thing that will really be of any use are the potions,and we only have so many."

It was then that Isabella decided to see what kind of potions they have as she suddenly asked "Speaking of which,what kind of potions were you all able to make? I wasn't able to check them yesterday due to all the prepping." to which Marcie looked through the bag and replied "We got some laughing gas potions,explosives,acid ones that burn through armor,and some other ones that we weren't able to test."

"Okay,that's good. Maybe y'all can use the blankets to throw them and maybe some rocks at the enemies." Isabella suggested in relief that they had some useful potions as Sally confidently retorted "With these we're gonna shorten their lifespans and win this thing!"

"I don't know Sally,that's still at least 300 soilders." Violet nervously disagreed as she took the telescope from Scheroder and looked through it before the king of Valencia walked up to them and added "Yeah as a former king who once led armies into battle,I must officially say,we are knee-deep in poopie-ka-ka."

"Thanks Dad,that's helpful." Isabella sarcastically thanked her father for his sny remark before the jester suddenly came to the front of the group and suggested "Actually,I think I've come up with a plan that could turn this whole thing into our favor." to which Sally ecstatically exclaimed "You got us a plan that could help us win against those bullies?! Tell us!"

"Yeah tell us what it is Jester." Isabella added equally as intrigued to which the jester suggested "We beat them to the punch,we kill ourselves before they kill us. It's sure to ruin their morale. If only I were alive to see the looks on their faces."

Fifi face palmed in awe of the jester's stupidity as the others kept silent in awe of his idiocy as well before Isabella decided to give the Hortensias one last inspirational speech as she said to herself "Here goes nothing." She slowly turned around to face the entire army and heroically announced as the king and queen went back to their battle positions "Good people of Hortensia and any unfortunate foreigners,it is true the Valencians have three to our every one,and you are right to worry. Because how can so few of us dig the graves of so many of them?!" to which her army cheered in excitement and determination before the king remarked "She twisted it."

"If you want to leave,leave now. I will not mind,for it will leave more glory for the rest of us!" Isabella continued her heroic speech as she raised her toy sword high up in the air before the army cheered once again to which the queen remarked in awe "She twisted it again." and Scheroder happily replied "She's really been getting better at the speeches lately."

"Arise Horentisa! Today,we fight! Pots shall be broken,pans shall be splintered,blankets shall be stained with blood,whisks shall be….actually let's not use whisks. It'll be a sore day,a red day,but a day for victory! Victory! Stand strong! Stand strong! Stand strong and fight!" Isabella finally concluded her speech as she rode past her army and clinked their pots and pans with her sword to which the entire army showed maximum determination and enthusiasm for the war. Once Isabella made it back to her main position,her determined war face slowly turned into an annoyed and frustrated one as she groaned to herself "Oy,we are completely screwed."

* * *

Meanwhile Galavant and his team of warriors had finally made it to Hortensia as they all climbed up a hill to be met with the sight of the two armies staring each other down,and they couldn't be more excited. Charlie Brown had to cover his eyes from the sunlight since it was still relatively early in the morning,but once he was able to get a look at the battlefield he was left in awe as he remarked "Wow,look at all those soldiers." to which Snoopy added as he and Woodstock walked past his owner "Here we are,Hortensia,and I never thought I'd be coming here for war instead of a tourist trip."

Charlie Brown was about to reply to his dog's remark but he stopped when he noticed that Snoopy and Woodstock weren't wearing their armor anymore and instead the former was wearing only a black mask across his face.

"W-where did yall's armor go?" The boy asked out of confusion as the bird kindly clarified "Oh,it was getting too heavy for us so we decided to ditch it." to which Snoopy nodded his head and added "Yeah we thought it'd be best to travel light."

"So I guess The Masked Marvel will going in your place then?" Pig-Pen jokingly asked as Richard replied out of confusion "The Masked Marvel? What are you talking about it's just Snoopy?" Charlie Brown was about to explain yet another alter ego of Snoopy's to Richard but would be cut off and prevented when Lucy asked out of excitement "What are we waiting for? Let's go down there and get this war started." to which Thibault scoffed and retorted "Don't you mean us men will go down and start the war? You dumb girls would just get in the way?"

"What do you mean dumb girls?" Lucy angrily asked as she was about to slug Thibault and leave him to lay down in the sun before Galavant held her back and stated "Lucy,Lucy,we need all the help we can get. When this is all over you can slug him to your heart's content,god knows I want to myself." to which she reluctantly held herself back.

* * *

Once Galavant let go of Lucy,he suddenly smiled and inhaled deeply as he remarked in excitement "Oh I haven't been in a proper battle in a long time. I'm gonna ride up just at the perfect moment in front of Isabella and save the day. Mwah!" to which Freida raised an eyebrow and asked "You seem very excited about going to war Mr Galavant?"

Galavant chuckled and nodded his head as he enthusiastically confirmed "Yes,it can be quite fun at times although very dangerous and life threatening to the point where I'd never consider sending kids as young as you into the battlefield,but hey y'all need to get some time to shine,consider this y'all's training session." to which Franklin nervously smiled and sarcastically replied "Yep,our very first and very dangerous training session. So excited."

"Yeah,this is gonna be super fun." Richard agreed with a hint of nervousness and shakiness to his voice as Galavant quickly noticed this and laughed "You're all gonna be fine,especially you Richard." to which the man chuckled and tried to appear tough "Oh totally. I know. I'm feeling great and confident. I-I'm just worried about Tad Cooper."

"Who?" Lucy asked for clarification on who this Tad Cooper was in confusion as Richard gleefully clarified "Oh,he's my pet dragon. Traded the jewel of Valencia for him."

"The jewel of Valencia,that's still a thing in this story?" Charlie Brown asked in bewilderment that the plot device was not entirely forgotten as Heather asked even further "And you're saying he's a dragon?" to which Snoopy quietly whispered to them all "It's a lizard."

"What was that?" Richard asked when he swore that he heard someone whisper something as Snoopy got red in the face and nervously lied "Oh nothing." before Richard continued where he left off as he pulled out his pet "But yes Tad Cooper is my dragon and I mean,the little fellow is terrified. Just look at him."

Charlie Brown and the others all came close to take a look at the lizard with raised eyebrows since they clearly didn't believe that he was a dragon as Thibault scoffed and remarked "That's not a dragon,it's a stupid lizard!" to which Lucy agreed "Yeah that's clearly a lizard you dolt" before the others agreed with varying responses.

Richard rolled his eyes at their supposed ignorance as he angrily mumbled "Typical non believers." before Galavant tried to have a serious discussion "Richard,guys,you can all do this. Over the last months me,Snoopy and Woodstock watched you transform from a boob into a real man. And today you all are gonna transform into warriors." to which Snoopy and Woodstock patted Richard on the back in agreement.

However Richard would of course take away the heart of Galavant's remark when he faintly smiled and stated "You said boob." as the others groaned at his immaturity and Galavant added equally as annoyed "Please focus." before Richard meekly apologized "Sorry guys." to which Lucy retorted "Apology unaccepted."

* * *

Galavant then proceeded to head off to the horses but not before he called out to the kids and animals "Uh,guys I need y'all to come here for a second." to which they all headed over to the knight to see what he wanted,leaving Richard alone with Tad Cooper as he frantically whispered to his pet "Alright my friend,if ever there was a moment for you to become the dragon that I know you are,this is it. Show Lucy and the others that you're a dragon."

Richard then held his hand over his pet and commanded him "Breath Fire!" only for Tad Cooper to do nothing and stay completely still before Thibault suddenly came by and whispered mockingly "It's a lizard you idiot." to which Richard angrily punched him in the gut as he fell down.

"Okay,I'll check in with you later." Richard calmly stated as he still held out hope that Tad Cooper would one day breath fire before he put him away to be safe. Afterwards Galavant and the others came back as the kids were now wearing helmets over their heads before Galavant handed one to Richard to which he asked in confusion "Oh,why do we need these? Are we not doing our own stunts?"

"What? Of course we are. Just to preserve the dramatic reveal." Galavant retorted in bewilderment as Lucy added equally as awestruck "Why would we not do our own stunts? You expect us to pay someone else to do them while we lounge around?"

"Yeah it just makes us look heroic when we inevitably take them off." Franklin added in agreement as Richard replied "Ah,that's a good idea. You've obviously done this before."

"Yeah,I have." Galavant confirmed that he was used to doing this before he heroically yelled "Warriors,let's go start a war!" to which they all cheered in determination "Yeah!" before Lucy added "Madalena,your time is up!" and they all headed off to the main battlefield.

Charlie Brown was about to follow them down since he was having a little bit of trouble with his armor and was lagging behind as a result,but he would soon be halted when he suddenly heard the voice of Heather call out to him "Charlie Brown?" He once again felt his heart pound in his chest like before as he turned around to see Heather looking out at the kingdom before he nervously stammered "H-Heather? What is it?"

Heather gave a deep sigh almost out of nervousness as she turned around to the face the boy while he took off his helmet before she stated "Charlie Brown…..I just want to say that…..if there is a chance that we don't come back from this…..I just want you to know that I-"

"Chuck! Heather! Get down here!" Galavant suddenly interrupted Heather's heartfelt speech as she sighed out of annoyance and remarked "Good grief,now? Let's go Charlie Brown." to which he nervously stuttered "Y-y-yeah,sure thing." before he put his helmet back down and followed her down to the battlefield with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile Madalena,Gareth and Wormwood were up at the royal viewing area,and it was quite the fancy and nice place. Madalena and Wormwood got a brilliant view of the battlefield down below as they sat down in two chairs nicely set under a shady tent-like structure,while also being right next to a snack table filled with exotic bite sized refreshments.

Gareth however was getting very anxious and was more than ready to get the war started already as he walked up to the two while they were munching on some of the snacks and asked out of a thin line of patience "Okay,are we gonna start this war or not?" to which Wormwood calmly declined and suggested "I say we wait. In an hour the sun will be at the perfect angle to highlight the color of the spilling blood against the golden sand. It'll be spectacular for the royal painter." before said painter happily waved over to them.

"Brilliant,then we wait." Madalena enthusiastically agreed with Wormwood's idea as Gareth finally had enough of this and asked out of suspicion that something was wrong "Okay,what's going on here?" to which Madalena looked up at the man and replied in confusion "Hmm?" before he continued "This war was my birthday present. It was supposed to be me and you down there killing people and possibly Lucy if she ever shows up,not sitting in some luxury box eating humongous raisins."

"Actually,i-it's figs." Wormwood scoffed and kindly corrected Gareth as the man ignored him and stated "I feel something's changed." to which Madalena lied straight through her teeth "Nothing's changed Gareth."

"Well then let's go down there,hack up a few folk,and go on our vacation just like we talked about." Gareth enthusiastically suggested in excitement as Madalena nervously smiled and replied as she got out of her chair "Yeah,um,about that. Look Gareth,um…..let's put off the vacation. Just for a bit." to which Gareth sighed in disappointment and anger before she continued "I mean we would have just conquered a new kingdom,and it would be impolite to leave Mr Wormwood all by himself after he was kind enough to bring us this conflict."

Gareth was now starting to fully suspect that Madalena may have been resorting to the D'Dew behind his back as he asked in suspicion "Has this got something to do with that Dew-Dew dark magic stuff?" to which Wormwood corrected him on the spot "Actually it's D'Dew. Two darks,dark-dark evil way."

"Back off!" Gareth angrily tried to butt Wormwood out of him and Madalena's conversation as the latter swore that she was not using the D'Dew "Of course not Gareth,I swear." before they both stared at each other intently. However their attention would be suddenly directed back to Wormwood when he saw Galavant's army approaching in the distance "Hold the crow,a second army approaches." before he looked through a telescope and continued "Yes being led by some devilishly handsome hero type,along with what I can presume to be kids and….a dog walking on its hind legs wearing a black mask along with a bird."

"Let me see that." Madalena nervously asked as she took the telescope from Wormwood and looked through it before she groaned in annoyance "Oh god,it's Galavant! With a weirdly large beard and….oh dammit!"

"What?" Wormwood asked out of confusion when he saw how angry Madalena seemed to be as she threw down the telescope and angrily replied "Lucy's with them,she has some armor on but I definitely recognize her from her stupid hair. And now she's gonna be coming for me." to which Gareth finally had enough of this and stated "Right,that's it. I'm gonna go down there and cause havoc just like we planned."

Gareth then proceeded to head off to the battlefield to start the war as he picked up his helmet and asked Madalena "I hope you're gonna join me." to which she merely kept silent and sadly frowned. That was more than enough proof that she wasn't gonna fight with him as he angrily put on his helmet and growled "Right." leaving Madalena with guilt.

* * *

Once Gareth made it back to the battlefield,he finally decided to start the war as he loudly commanded his soldiers "Okay you dogs! To battle!" to which they all cheered with bloodlust and marched towards the Hortensians.

 _ **Gareth's Army:**_ _It's a good day to die,to stand and fight until we're dead. A good day to die,though if somebody ever said "For what?" We forgot. So on reflection perhaps maybe not._

"Who is that? Looks like they're advancing on the Valencians." Isabella asked in confusion when she and the others saw a second army approaching Gareth's as Linus squinted his eyes before they widened as he remarked in awe "What's The Masked Marvel doing with them? Is he on their side?"

"I can't tell but they missed my song. Maybe we ask them to wait so I can run out and sing it again?"

"Oh we'll run out there everyone,but to fight. Hortensians,this is our chance!" Isabella yelled in determination as the jester retorted "Yeah let's do this,I'm just gonna go and check things are locked up." before he ran off to cower inside the city.

"Move out!" Isabella yelled one last time as she pulled out her sword and her army cheered in determination to which Peppermint Patty heroically yelled "Alright everyone,let's go!" before they all marched towards the Valencians.

 _ **Isabella's Army:**_ _It's a good day to die,though not as good as other days. A good day to die,but if there's one a little ways away,well then hey. We can reschedule it's more than okay._

Meanwhile Vincenzo and Gwynn were living out their lives in a small little shack as the former happily remarked as he pulled out potatoes from the garden and put them in a bowl she was holding "Another beautiful day in the country,here's some potatoes for you bae."

"These have bugs,yay extra protein." Gwynn happily replied in awe as she went back inside and Vincenzo went back to tending the garden. But he would suddenly feel his stomach churn and his smile fade away into a nervous frown when he felt the ground rumble as he lifted his head up to see three armies approaching them,for their shack was unfortunately right in the middle of the battlefield as he headed inside to tell Gwynn the bad news.

 _ **Vincenzo:**_ _This is a day,just a day like every other._ ("Is everything okay?") _We've lived as best we could._ ("Looks like we have guests.") _And I must say though we may not get another,if I'm with you,then our last will at least be good._

"Well at least we made it to 25." Gwynn nervously smiled and tried to look on the bright side of things as they both boarded up their house and hid under the floorboard and see how things would go from there,for the war had finally begun as the three armies violently clashed.

 _ **Everyone:**_ _It's a good day to die,to spurt our blood and spill our guts. A good day to die,out loud it sounds completely nuts but still,blood we spill. After that it will all go downhill._

"She doesn't wanna go on vacation!" Gareth exclaimed in disappointment and anger as he violently slashed one of the enemies with his sword before he grabbed another one of them and continued "We were supposed to go zip-lining,who doesn't like zip-lining?" before he threw the man aside and continued fighting.

 _We will try not to die but we will._

"To victory!" Isabella heroically yelled in determination as she helped Linus and the kids fight.

 _In the meantime I guess we can kill. And we'll fight,who knows why,till we say with a sigh,it's a good day to die._

"Time out! Can we call a timeout?!" Richard asked in a panic as he tried to hold off the enemies to which Lucy yelled as she knocked over one of the enemy soilders "No!"


	40. Chapter 40: Do The D'Dew

Chapter 40: Do The D'Dew

The battle was an absolute madhouse that consisted of many people beating the hell out each other,and it just went on and on and on. No matter how much they thought either side was close to beating the other,it seemed like more just kept on coming and coming. The kids were sure having the time of their lives though,they had never been in a war before and the adrenaline they got from fighting off the enemy soldiers was exhilarating.

Linus was using his blanket to choke hold the enemy soldiers and slam them down onto the ground,knocking them out instantly. Fifi was holding her own against the Valencians since she did know her way around a sword as she made mincemeat of them easily with their own weapons ironically. Peppermint Patty despite having one of the extra blankets around,merely decided to use her fists against the soldiers and that surprisingly turned out well for her as she ripped off their less secure bits of armor and gut punched them till they passed out.

Marcie,Violet,Patty and Scheroder were using their blankets to throw the potions they made at the soldiers and like they were hoping,the potions took care of the soldiers easily either with laughing gas,explosions,combustion and acid like substances that burnt through their armor and exposed themselves,but not without the potions that they were unable to test by the way.

"We're getting corned here,what are we gonna do?!" Scheroder asked in a panic when they were starting to get surrounded by the soldiers as Violet screamed in fear "If we have any potions left,let's use them!"

"All we have left are the untested ones,they might not even work-"

"Just throw them already,they're about to kill us!" Patty loudly interrupted Marcie's calm and collected remark to which she sighed and reluctantly obliged "Why do I have the feeling this will blow up in our faces?" before she took out one of the potions and threw it at one of the soldiers.

However it seemed that the potion did absolutely nothing at all since it merely stained the man's armor as he maniacally laughed "Prepare to die you stupid kids!" before he proceeded to raise his sword and attempt to kill the kids. They all nervously gulped and begun to shake in fear as Scheroder whimpered "It's been a pleasure fighting with you all." before the soldier charged towards them,only for an explosion of dust to suddenly envelop him,much to the shock of the others.

Once the dust cleared and faded away,all that stood there in the soldier's place was a white duck next to an empty suit of armor as it quacked a few times before it flew off to get away from the fight. The rest of the soldiers' were shocked and horrified since they jaws hung to the floor,and the kids were surprised at this display as well until they started to smile when they got an idea.

"Oh no. Oh no!" The soldiers screamed in terror when they realized what the kids were about to do as they ran off into the battlefield,but they would be quickly cut off when the kids took out the potions and launched them at the soldiers with their blankets,transforming them individually into a toad,a rabbit and a goose.

"Well that was surprisingly helpful." Scheroder stated in a mixture of awe and relief as Marcie smiled and agreed "If it turns them into harmless animals then it is." before she turned to Violet and Patty and suggested "Why don't you two head back to the palace and make some more. The more we have,the better."

"Right!" Violet and Patty nodded their heads and agreed to do so as they made their way through the armies and headed back to the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile Pig-Pen was holding his own against the enemy soldiers quite well as every time one of them tried to attack him,they ended up backing away in disgust and discomfort when they entered his dust cloud as they coughed uncontrollably at the seams,giving Pig-Pen an opportunity to escape every time. Meanwhile Sally was throwing large rocks and various other weapons she didn't know how to use at the soldiers as they knocked them clean out and she mocked them "Take that you no good freaks!"

And last but not least Galavant,Richard,Snoopy,Woodstock and the rest of his team were fighting alongside each other in a group like manner as Galavant asked them in a panic "Have any of you guys seen Isabella and the others?" to which Charlie Brown regretfully replied as he guarded against some arrows with a shield "No sir! But we'll try and keep an eye out for them!"

Snoopy on the other hand was more so focused on finding his true love that he had been separated from for almost a whole year Fifi as he yelled after he threw a shield at an enemy Captain America style "I'm gonna go look for someone,why don't some of us split up and look for the others?!"

"That's a good idea Snoopy! Lucy you stay with me and Richard,Woodstock you go with Snoopy,while the rest of y'all try to find the others!" Galavant agreed with the dog's idea as he gave out some commands to the others to which they all nodded their heads and exclaimed "Right!"

* * *

So while this grand and bloody war was going on and piercing the air with the sounds of clanging swords and shields,Madalena and Wormwood were still lounging about and watching the whole thing carry out from the royal viewing area as Madalena sipped on a margarita.

"Isn't this amazing? We sit here while they do our dirty work for us. Isn't it crazy what you can talk people into doing?" Wormwood calmly asked when he realized what they could get people into doing if they just told them to as Madalena set her margarita aside and chucked "Well I thank god for the class system every day."

"Mm-hmm,me too." Wormwood nonchalantly agreed with Madalena's sny remark as they stared off into the battlefield to watch the blood spill,however Wormwood's calm and collected face would turn into a nervous frown when he noticed an uncomfortable sight down in the battlefield.

"Oh no. This isn't good." He nervously sighed as he got out of his chair and looked through a telescope to see Richard and Lucy fighting down below,with Richard's sword outright glowing yellow in the sunlight as Wormwood continued "Ohh,the sword of the one true king,and he's down there…..and he and Lucy are gods." to which Madalena started to get more and more nervous by the minute while Wormwood continued "Mmm,they weren't lying,he is on their side. It's time….for D'Dew."

However it seemed that Madalena was starting to feel guilty for lying to Gareth as she nervously tried to get out of using the D'Dew "Actually I've been having second thoughts about the Dark Evil Way-"

"Two darks,Dark,Dark. Why is it so hard for people to remember." Wormwood interrupted and corrected her since he was starting to get annoyed at everyone's mispronunciation of the term before Madalena brushed it aside and continued "It's just I care about Gareth and I promised I wouldn't use it,and he seemed super upset about the vacation. Maybe I'll-I'll go down and help him fight."

Madalena got out of her chair and tried to head down to the battlefield with the intent of helping Gareth out but would be quickly halted by Wormwood as he asked in determination to keep her on his side "Look may I be blunt? You want power,I offer it,you want control,it's yours for the taking. You want the whole enchilada,it's magic hour baby."

Madalena was now starting to have second thoughts about going down to help Gareth and Wormwood was sure helping her lean towards staying as he continued "May I be even blunter? Screw Gareth,he's weak. Losers vacation,closers use magic. Shall we finish this thing?" to which Madalena sadly nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile Charlie Brown was trying endlessly to find the others as he nervously walked through the battlefield,and he was thankfully managing to avoid any encounters with the enemies.

"Linus! Guys where are you?!" He called out in the hopes of finding the others only to met with no response,however he would suddenly freeze in his tracks when he heard one of the enemies call out from behind "Hey you! Kid!"

Charlie Brown began to sweat uncontrollably and his heard pounded harder than it ever had before as it almost hurt himself to turn around. Once he finally turned around,his eyes would be met with a tall towering man wearing pitch black armor as he nervously backed away in fear,only to trip on a nearby rock and fall on his back as the man maniacally laughed "I'm gonna literally kill you child!"

The man smiled psychotically and lifted his sword high up in the air as Charlie Brown's eyes welled up with tears and he held his shield up hoping to guard the attack. However before the man could strike the fearful boy,he would be cut off and knocked out when a large rock suddenly struck his head and threw him across the field. It turned out that the rock was merely a projectile thrown by Linus and his blanket as the boy ran up to the cowering boy with his shield still held up,unaware that the man was taken care of.

"Don't worry,it's okay." Linus heroically told the boy in an attempt to comfort him as he held out his hand. Once the boy realized that the man was gone and that he was somewhat safe again,he slowly put down his shield and faced the other boy,only to be met with a shocking sight.

"Linus?!" Charlie Brown exclaimed at the sight of his friend and Linus was mortified and shocked as well as he added equally as confused "Charlie Brown?! What are you doing here?"

"Me and some of the others back home came here with Galavant after me and Sid escaped,we heard that Madalena was invading Hortensia and we decided to lend y'all a hand." Charlie Brown explained much more calmed down as he sat up and regained his posture to which Linus sighed in relief "So that explains the other army,wait is Lucy with you?"

"Yeah,she's currently with Richard and Galavant. Turns out Richard's a good guy now." Charlie Brown clarified and gave out Lucy's location as Linus smiled and replied "Okay that's good,what are you doing out here I thought you'd be with them?" to which the boy explained himself "We're trying to find Isabella and the others,Galavant really wants to fix the misunderstanding about him breaking up with her."

"Misunderstanding? I knew it wasn't a breakup! Come on let's go find her,I passed them not too long ago!" Linus ecstatically remarked in excitement as Charlie Brown nodded his head before they went off to search for Isabella and the others.

* * *

Meanwhile Richard was having an absolute panic attack as he yelled in fear "This is madness! I should have stayed with Roberta! Why do I always have to be so damn heroic?!" to which Lucy heroically retorted "Pull it together Richard! Don't chicken out,be a man!"

"Lucy's right you've got a lifetime to be with Roberta! You've got one day to be immortal!" Galavant added in agreement before he went back to fighting the soldiers along with Lucy as she slid right into their shins and knocked them over so Galavant could finish them off with a stab to the chest.

"You've got one day to be-" Galavant tried to continue his encouraging speech so Richard would get more involved in the fighting but stopped when he saw Isabella and the kids fighting together in the distance as he happily gasped "Isabella! Kids!"

"I don't want to be Isabella or the kids,I wanna be me!" Richard screamed in a panic since he didn't understand what Galavant was talking about,only for Galavant to ignore them as he commanded him "Richard,stay here with Lucy!" before he ran off to join them.

"What? Where the hell are you going?!" Richard asked in a nervous panic as Lucy suggested while she used some pieces of broken armor lying around to guard against arrows "Quick get behind me,we'll take them on from both sides!" to which Richard frankly disagreed and suggested instead "No you get behind me,I'm older and taller than you!"

"Ugh! Just forget it!" Lucy groaned and decided to ditch her idea as she went back to fighting the soldiers by herself to which Richard called out to her "No Lucy,don't leave me alone out here!" only for him to be ignored.

* * *

Fifi was continuing to make mincemeat of all the soldiers she came across as she knocked one of them over and conked him out with a kick to the head. However she would be suddenly caught off guard when a guard walked up behind her and grabbed her by the hair. She endlessly tried to get herself free since she frantically punched and kicked the air over and over,only for the man to tighten his grip even further as he angrily growled "My men have been coming to me and saying that a dog has been offing us,naturally I didn't believe them,but I still felt the need to see if they were telling the truth. And now I'm gonna put an end to you and-"

 ***CLING!***

The man's attempt to kill Fifi would be suddenly and thankfully interrupted when a shield suddenly hit him in the head as he instantly dropped Fifi and fell onto the ground. Fifi was confused yet relieved that she was saved from certain death as she looked up ahead to see a masked dog running towards her. "Who's that?" She thought to herself in confusion and intrigue before the masked dog reached her and nervously greeted her "Hey Fifi,are you okay?"

The poodle raised an eyebrow in a mixture of confusion and nervousness as the dog took off his mask to reveal a shocking surprise. Her eyes widened and she begun to smile widely at the sight of Snoopy as she immediately embraced him for a hug. They both laughed uncontrollably in sheer happiness at the revelation that they were finally reunited before Snoopy put his mask back on and Fiifi pointed over to Isabella and the others.

* * *

Meanwhile Gareth was continuing to vent his frustrations about Madalena not coming down to fight with him and canceling their vacation upon the enemy soldiers,but soon he stopped in his tracks when he saw the back of a fierce,unstoppable warrior and said warrior was wielding a glowing and fancy looking sword as Gareth remarked in awe "That's one hell of a sword." before he went over to confront him.

At the same time Isabella was dual wielding two of the enemy swords and using them against them while the kids continued to use their blankets and throw weapons and rocks at them as Peppermint Patty remarked in excitement "Man this war is actually fun to be honest,we're on a roll here!" to which Scheroder laughed and retorted "Don't jinx us Patty! Or else things will go bad for us in an instant!"

"Things are already bad everyone! Keep fighting and never let your guard down!" Isabella sternly retorted in disagreement as she punched one of the enemies in the nose to which he fell down promptly. Afterwards Snoopy and Fifi finally made it over to the group as they both happily greeted them "Hey!"

"What are you two so happy about?" Sally asked in confusion when she noticed how abnormally happy Fifi and this mystery dog seemed to be as Isabella added equally as bewildered "Yeah we're kinda in the middle of a war here!"

Snoopy and Fifi both looked at each other in confusion for a few moments before Snoopy giggled,took off his mask and greeted them along with Woodstock "We're back!" to which Sally's eyes widened and she asked in shock "What are you guys doing here?! And how can y'all talk?!"

"Magic." Snoopy nonchalantly clarified why he and Woodstock could suddenly talk as Peppermint Patty's confused stare faded away into a smile as she patted Snoopy on the back and remarked in excitement "We'll I'll be,these two are back and they can talk now." to which Scheroder scoffed and asked in bewilderment "Are we just gonna ignore the fact that they're talking animals?!"

"We'll deal with it later,we're still in a war here!" Isabella sternly replied as the others reluctantly brushed this new and sudden revelation aside and went back to fighting. However that would be quickly halted once again when another man suddenly came by and called out to them "Isabella! Guys!"

Isabella and the others turned around to see a masked knight staring back at them as Marcie politely asked the knight "Are we supposed to know you sir?" to which the knight happily replied as he took off his helmet "Yes you should,I've come for you all." The others were even more shocked than before since Galavant was now standing right in front of them after most of them thought he dumped her as Isabella greeted him so "Galavant?!"

"What are you doing here you two time-" Sally tried to ask since she was one of the only few who thought Isabella was dumped but would be cut off when Snoopy covered her mouth with his paw so Galavant could try and make up with her "My friends,my love."

However it seemed that Isabella was still very much bitter about the supposed breakup as she dropped her weapons and angrily slapped the man in the face over and over again. Snoopy and Woodstock yiped at the display before he accidentally let go of Sally's mouth as she angrily yelled "Beat him Isi,make him pay!" while Peppermint Patty on the other hand tried to get her to stop "No Isi! Stop,stop!"

Meanwhile Gareth had finally made it over to the masked warrior and was about to challenge him to a fight as he raised his sword and prepared to strike,but Lucy quickly noticed this from the distance and shouted in a panic "Richy look out!"

"What?" Richard asked in confusion as he turned around to so what was going on,only to be immediately met with the hard swing of a sword to the face as his helmet was knocked clean off.

"Oooh,that's gonna leave a mark." Lucy cringed to herself since she could feel the pain that Richard must have been feeling in his head as he slowly looked back to face his attacker,only to be met with another surprise.

"Gareth?!" Richard yelled in shock of seeing his former best friend on the battlefield as Gareth added equally as shocked while he took off his helmet "Richard?!" before Richard slapped him as well.

At the same time Isabella continued to slap Galavant over and over again as the knight frantically tried to stop her and the kids with the exception of Sally tried to as well "Look,I know most of you guys are upset. *Slap.* Okay? I'll give you guys that one 'cause it's been upsetting. *Slap.* Izzy please can we just be done with this? *Slap.* Isabella,look,I didn't tell you to die in a brown fart."

Sally and Peppermint Patty finally stopped their mindless ranting about how Isabella should or should not beat the tar out of Galavant as the former asked in confusion "What?" to which he continued " Yes. The truth is,all I've wanted is to come back to you and get you guys home,you're all my friends and you're the love of my life."

"Ah-ha! I knew it wasn't a breakup,just a misunderstanding!" Peppermint Patty smugly gloated when it was finally confirmed that Galavant still loved Isabella as Sally got red in the face out of embarrassment and Galavant continued "Yes,I've wanted to tell you all this for so long. And Isabella if we survive this,I want to marry you. And I want to live by the sea-"

Galavant's lovestruck speech would be suddenly interrupted one final time when Isabella put her hand over his mouth and stated with a smile "You had me at brown fart." before they both came together for a kiss.

"Woo-hoo! Reunited at last!" Peppermint Patty happily exclaimed as she jumped up in the air to which Snoopy and Fifi smiled at the display and kissed each other as well,leaving the former beat red in the face. Once Isabella and Galavant finished their heartfelt reunion kiss,Isabella got a little bit of a grossed out look on her face and remarked "Still sort of yeasty." to which Galavant added a little grossed out himself "And a little bit musty but,we've got a lifetime to work on it."

"I'm very happy for you two sir." Marcie happily remarked as she wiped a tear from behind her glasses as Scheroder added happy for them as well "And here we thought you dumped her for almost a whole year." before the voice of Linus suddenly called out from behind "Isabella! Galavant!"

"Linus?" Galavant replied in confusion as they all turned around to see Linus and Charlie Brown running towards them before he continued much more ecstatic "Linus! There you are,I'm glad you're alright." to which the blanket carrying boy happily greeted the knight "It's nice to see you again sir,and I see you all finally figured out that it wasn't a break up."

"Hey there Charlie Brown,I wasn't expecting to see you here today." Scheroder stated in awe and surprise when he saw Charlie Brown with Linus as Peppermint Patty added equally as surprised as she grabbed the boy and gave him a noogie "Hey there Chuck! Nice of you to join us here today."

"How do you do Charles?" Marcie happily greeted Charlie Brown as she shook hands with the boy before Sally added somewhat angry and bitter "Hey there big brother,I see you've finally decided to come take care of your little sister!"

"It's very nice to see you all again,I just wish it was under better,less life threatening circumstances." Charlie Brown chuckled and stated in relief as Galavant and the others laughed for a moment before the knight heroically remarked "All right,now that almost all of us are together again,let's try and finish this thing!"

* * *

At the same time it seemed that Gareth and Richard had finally made up as well when the former calmly told his friend "I know I've got a lot to apologize to you for." to which Richard sternly retorted "Don't be ridiculous,it's just good to see you again my old friend."

"Richard,you and your boyfriend over here can have your reunion another time. Let's get back to the fighting please!" Lucy anxiously skated as she ran over to the two friends in relief that they weren't fighting each other,but they as well as the entire battlefield would be startled when they suddenly heard the blowing of a horn and a strange purple aura briefly spread itself across the battlefield. All three of the armies stopped their fighting in an instant as the battlefield was now completely silent.

"Uh,guys,would you happen to know what that was?" Charlie Brown nervously asked the others when he nervously started to shake as Isabella nervously added "Yeah can someone please me what was that?" before they all heard the horn blow itself again. Immediately afterwards all of Galavant's undead soldiers started to suddenly turn on the heroes as Richard tried to call them off "Woha! Woah,woah we're on the same team. We're with Galavant,fighting for true love and all that? Galavant,the undead army is turning on us!" to which Lucy added "We're not the enemies here you blockheads!"

"I know they're doing it here too!" Galavant nervously replied in a panic as the zombies started to surround them all. Linus and the rest of the kids were hiding behind Galavant and Isabella as Snoopy tried to get them to back off too "Guys,guys,we're not the bad guys here! What are you doing?!"

"Y'all brought a zombie army?!" Linus asked in a mixture of fear and frustration as Marcie nonchalantly remarked "I don't think it was wise to resort to zombies if I say so myself sir." to which Galavant retorted "It was a last resort!"

Across the battlefield Thibault and the other kids were also surrounded by the zombies as the boy angrily tried to command the zombies "What are you idiots doing?! Go after them,not us!" to which Heather nervously asked "What's going on here? They listened to us perfectly before?"

It turned out that the cause of the zombie army turning on them was due to Wormwood and the dark magic force known as the D'Dew since he was controlling them with a magic wand as Madalena asked in awe "You can control the dead?"

"Oh yes,not only control them but make them stronger. Ha!" Wormwood clarified with an evil and demented smirk as Madalena looked through the telescope to get a closer look at the action while he continued "Seems Galavant and those stupid kids have brought the wrong covered dish to the potluck dinner! Hah!"

However Madalena started to develop a confused look on her face when she noticed that the zombies were not just attacking the hortensians as she remarked "They're kind of attacking everyone,our men included." to which Wormwood brushed that mishap aside and retorted "Well,you make a cake,you break a few eggs. But if I want this demonstration to be successful,I need an audience….there we go."

* * *

Snoopy and the others were still trying endlessly to hold off the now psychotic zombies that seemed to attack everything in sight as he told them in a panic "Seriously guys,this had better be a joke and if it it is,it's not funny!" to which Woodstock added equally as horrified "Guys,come on,you know us,you don't really wanna kill us!" before he,Snoopy,Linus and Lucy suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Charlie Brown was quick to notice their sudden disappearance as he nervously called out to them "Snoopy? Snoopy?!"

Back in the royal viewing area,Snoopy,Woodstock,Linus and Lucy suddenly appeared to be floating in the air across the cliff side as the dog asked in a panic "W-w-where are we?! What happened?!" to which Woodstock guessed when he noticed the battlefield out in the distance "I think we just got teleported away from the battlefield."

"But by what?!" Snoopy asked in shock and bewilderment that they were suddenly transported away before Lucy angrily exclaimed when she noticed Madalena and Wormwood "Madalena! There you are you sneaky witch,I was trying to find you the whole battle!" to which Linus added when he noticed Wormwood "Wormwood,you won't get away with this."

"Hello there Lucy! Nice of you all to join the show!" Madalena smiled and happily greeted Lucy as the girl gritted her teeth and balled up her fist in anger before Wormwood evilly chucked and remarked "Did you really think that a bunch of worthless kids like you could beat me? How pitiful. Alright,now that we have an audience,we can begin."

"Right,so,how do we do this?" Madalena asked in curiosity and excitement on how to use the D'Dew to which Wormwood snapped his fingers and gleefully replied "Simple." before he proceeded to show her the ropes while playing around with the "audience."

 _ **Wormwood:**_ _When you need a lift,when you're feeling low,when you wish that things could go your way._

 _Oh there's a little gift,everyone should know,try it and it's sure to make your day._ _It's called D'Dew,D'Dew,D'Dew. Doo D'Doo Doo Doo. It's the kind of voodoo that we few who do D'Dew do. Is it evil? Sure it's true,still good things ensue,when you do D'Dew,D'Dew,D'Dew._

"This is amazing! I want a turn! Show me! Show me!" Madalena pleaded in utter excitement as she tried to grab Wormwood's wand to which he tried to calm her down "Ooh,relax,it's simple."

 _Keep your shoulders straight. (Like this?) Lift your chin up high. (I'll try.) Think of all the happy thoughts you know. (Okay just don't let go.)_ _Picture those you hate. (Yep.) Shrieking as they die. (Got it.) Then just snap your fingers and hello._

"Oh no." Snoopy whimpered when he saw Wormwood give Madalena his wand.

 _And that's the D'Dew,D'Dew,D'Dew. (Doo,D'Doo,Doo,Doo.) No one can pooh-pooh you with this juju moving through you. (It's taboo.) Well whoop-dee-do,I don't mind do you? Not when you can do D'Dew,D'Dew!_

It was then that Gareth finally caught onto Madalena's scheme when he saw her swinging Snoopy and the others around from the battlefield as he remarked in sadness and disappointment "She betrayed me." to which Richard tried to pull himself together "Gareth,you've got to move! Come on!"

"Fall back men!" Gareth commanded his men in a panic when he snapped out of his heartbroken daze while Charlie Brown nervously called out for Snoopy "Snoopy! Where are you?!"

"Chuck,we gotta go!" Galavant interrupted Charlie Brown's attempt to look for his dog as the boy reluctantly dragged himself into the city while Galavant fought off the zombies and retreated before they shut the doors behind them.

 _And that's it D'Dew,D'Dew,D'Dew. (Do,D'Doo,Doo-Doo.) Do,D'Doo,Doo-Doo. (Do,D'Doo,Doo-Doo.) You can say adieu to those you owe an I.O.U to. Any dude who you'd undo,bid him toodle-oo,when you do D'Dew,D'Dew,D'Dew!_

 _Your highness that's your cue,you know what to do._

 _ **Madalena:**_ _Time to use my new D'Dew,doo-doo!_

With one fell swoop of her wand,Madalena launched Snoopy and the others into the city as they all screamed in terror while also giving the zombies enough strength to burst through the city gates.

"Oh my god I can do magic! Big day!"

* * *

Everyone typically knows the theory that everything that can go wrong in a given situation will eventually go wrong,and that's exactly what happened during the war. Just when they were all reunited and had cleared up any misunderstandings they had in the past,Wormwood and Madalena had to go and turn Galavant's zombie army against them all with the D'Dew.

The zombie's revolt got so bad that everyone had to retreat into the city including the Valencians,only for that to be proven pointless as the zombies easily burst through the gates. Everyone was running for their lives and was desperately trying to escape the dreaded horde of zombies,while Charlie Brown was more concerned about finding Snoopy as he called out in a panic "Snoopy! Where are you buddy?!"

Almost immediately after he called out to his dog,he,Woodstock,Linus and Lucy suddenly and violently crashed through a nearby wall after Madalena chucked them into the city.

"There you guys are! What happened?!" Charlie Brown called out to them in relief as he helped them get up from the debris and rubble to which Snoopy replied in a woozy voice "I think Madalena is using some type of magic to control the zombies."

"Yeah,she was just batting us around like a game of royal tennis!" Lucy added much angrier and frustrated as she wiped the dirt and grime off of her now broken armor as to which Charlie Brown asked in bewilderment "Magic? Madalena's using magic?!"

"Yeah,Wormwood has some type of magic wand on him. It must be the source of his power!" Linus nervously remarked as he cleaned his blanket to which Charlie Brown asked in confusion since he hadn't even met Wormwood "Wormwood? Who's Wormwood?"

"We can talk about this later,we gotta go!" Peppermint Patty interrupted Charlie Brown and the others' conversation as she tightly grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him through the city while the others followed. Isabella and the others that still had weapons on them were offing any zombies they came across as Linus used his blanket to rip their heads off with thankfully no blood or anything like that,and Isabella slashed them all with her swords as she called out to everyone "This way!"

Richard then elbowed one of the zombies right in the face and called out in fear "Wait for me!" while Woodstock tried to fly away from the zombies as he squealed in fear. He was just about to be caught by one of the zombies but Galavant quickly disposed of it with a stab to the face as he grabbed Woodstock and called out "Don't worry I got you!" before he followed the others.

* * *

Soon they all managed to make it back to the palace and they all held the zombies off long enough to close the gates while some of the soldiers on the lookout walls above were throwing cabbage at the zombies as they yelled "Let loose the leafy greens!" to which one of the peasants from the day before added "Get my pointy potato!"

After the Hortensian and Valencian guards finally managed to barricade the door,everyone was relieved yet still terrified at the same time as they all breathed heavily and sweated bullets while the zombies pounded endlessly against the barricaded door.

"What the in the world just happened guys?" Sally asked in bewilderment and confusion as Lucy angrily clarified "It's Madalena and some other guy up on the hill,they're using some kind of magic to try and turn things in their favor."

"So she and Wormwood are cheating then!" Peppermint Patty angrily stated as she balled up her fist in frustration before Marcie calmly remarked "It seems she's willing to do anything to win the war. Even try and kill her own soldiers."

"Oh she's a cheater all right girl." Gareth angrily mumbled in response while he fully processed the fact that Madalena lied to him and used the D'Dew behind his back as Thibault scoffed and retorted "This is exactly why women shouldn't get involved in war,they do crap like this!"

The others all groaned in annoyance due to Thibault's sudden arrival and blatant misogyny as Peppermint Patty stomped towards him and asked in shock "What in the world are you doing here you snake?!" to which Charlie Brown stepped in between them and tried to stop a possible fight from breaking out "Guys,we have enough problems here already,we don't need more-"

"Shut it baldy!" Thibault sternly demanded and interrupted Charlie Brown's attempt to calm them down as Galavant finally had enough of this and shouted "Guys,enough!" to which Patty and Thibault folded their arms and reluctantly stopped their bickering.

"Oh hey guys,did we win?" The voice of the jester suddenly greeted them all in a cheerful voice as they all turned around to see the jester sitting on a stone statue and eating an apple.

"Nice job sitting the whole thing out." Lucy sarcastically stated in annoyance before Violet and Patty suddenly came out into the courtyard and Violet suggested "Alright let's get these potions back to the battlefield and-" but stopped when they saw that everyone was there with them as Patty asked in confusion "Charlie Brown? Lucy? Freida? Pig-Pen? What are you guys all doing in here and not outside?"

"Madalena turned the kind of dead army against everyone." Isabella explained the reason why they all suddenly retreated as Violet got an annoyed look on her face and groaned "Ugh,this war is going on forever."

"Every time we think it's about to be over she pulls another stunt and makes it go on even longer,she's pulling no punches." Schroeder agree when he noticed how determined Madalena was to win the war as the jester asked out of curiosity "Ok so we're cool with all the Valencians and Gareth then,yeah?"

"What's up clown?" Gareth nonchalantly greeted the jester as he kindly greeted him back "Hiya." before Charlie Brown waved towards Gareth and greeted him as well "Hi there Gareth,been a while hasn't it?"

"Sup Charlie Brown,that's still a prat's name if you ask me." Gareth turned towards the boy and greeted him back before the loud banging of the zombies suddenly stopped. Everyone was left mighty confused at the seams as Galavant remarked "They've stopped." before they all heard knocking at the door.

"What in the world?" Freida asked in confusion as Galavant hushed her and stated "Hold it…...who is it?" before the voice of Madalena shockingly responded "It's me!" to which Galavant tried to shoo her away "Madalena-"

"You get outta here right you cheating witch!" Peppermint Patty brashly interrupted Galavant's attempt to shoo Madalena away as the dark queen retorted out of annoyance "Don't be so dramatic,I just want to talk."

"Do you think we're actually falling for that? Perhaps all those heavy crowns of yours are causing some brain damage." Lucy retorted in disbelief with a smug grin as Madalena angrily threatened her "Lucy I swear to god when I get in there I'm gonna-" but stopped when she realized that would make them even more reluctant to let her in as she continued much calmer "Have a nice calm discussion."

"What do we do here Gal?" Snoopy asked the knight for his decision on whether to let Madalena in or not as Gareth asked in confusion "Did that dog just talk?" to which Galavant retorted since he knew he'd have to explain this to everyone soon "It's a long story that we'll tell later." before he reluctantly decided to let Madalena in "Open the gate."

* * *

As the Hortensian and Valencian guards slowly pulled apart the barricade to let Madalena in,the others all prepared their weapons while Snoopy showed off his sharp teeth and Woodstock let loose his talons. Once the barricade was removed and they opened the gate,Madalena sternly told the zombies so they wouldn't follow her in "Stay!" before she waltzed into the courtyard.

Snoopy and Fifi started to growl ferociously and Linus cracked his blanket like a whip at the mere sight of Madalena as she tried to get them to stop "Call your dogs off and put that blanket away or I'll do it for you. before she pulled out a knife she had concealed. All three of their eyes widened at the sight of the knife and they instantly stopped their attempts to intimidate her as Madalena put the knife away before she smiled and greeted everyone "Well,what do we have here? Galavant,Richard,you,the bald headed blockhead who slandered my name,the rest of you wretched kids that should be at school,and of course who could forget the attention seeking half-wit known as Lucy."

"Madalena I am this close to ripping that crown off your head and-"

Lucy's threat towards Madalena would be quickly interrupted when the queen bursted out into laughter and happily lamented her "Even after all this time away she hasn't learned a damn thing,you sure are bad with kids Galavant. Looks like we're all together again how lovely. Our story lines have been far too separated." before she turned toward Gareth and commanded as she begun to head towards the gate "Come on babe,let's go."

However Gareth still hadn't forgotten that she lied to him as he bitterly reminded her "You lied to me." to which she turned around and tried to brush it aside as if nothing had ever happened "No but now I've come for you so you're not killed like the rest of these losers."

Gareth though was still not convinced to rejoin Madalena and her army as he reminded her once again "You promised no magic." to which she slowly walked back towards him and gleefully tried to convert him back to her side "I know but don't you see? With it we're unstoppable. We'll rule the seven realms mercilessly!"

"But I don't-"

"I don't care what you want!" Madalena furiously growled and interrupted Gareth as her eyes turned into a bright shade of red,making her look insane as Snoopy and Woodstock yiped at the sight of it and the queen of Valencia exclaimed in shock "Oh my goodness!"

"Bitch is cray-cray." The king of Valencia emotionlessly added as Peppermint Patty sarcastically gasped "What's next? The sky is blue? Grass is green?" to which Snoopy and Woodstock started to snicker while Marcie remarked "I don't think that was something that needed confirming."

"Silence!" Madalena yelled in anger only for Snoopy and Woodstock to continue their laughter as the dog apologized admits his giggling "I-I'm sorry it's just….it's kinda funny when you're angry."

"What?!" Madalena yelled once more in bewilderment that they found her anger humorous as Lucy decided to add fuel to the fire and join them "Oh look at me,I'm Madalena and I'm a gold digger that dwarves would kill for." to which Snoopy and Woodstock's laughter intensified and some of the others began to join in.

It was then that Peppermint Patty decided to join in on the fun as well as she mockingly insulted Madalena "You're so thin that that if a giant picked you up you'd be confused for a toothpick." to which the crowd bursted out into laughter,even Galavant,Richard,Isabella,and Charlie Brown despite him previously standing up for Madalena during the Sunday Roast.

However Marcie soon started to notice that Madalena was beginning to turn red with anger and she was gritting her teeth so hard they slightly started to crack as she nervously tried to get the others to lay off her "Guys,I think we should stop." only for that plea to fall on deaf ears since they continued their mocking laughter as Snoopy and Woodstock were rolling on the floor.

Soon Madalena had finally had enough of this humiliation of her's as she stomped her foot and screeched in a deeper voice while her eyes switched between red,blue,green,and purple "I SAID SILENCE!" to which they all did so in fear before she continued "Now Gareth,will you snap out of your idiocy and join me? Or will you die a horrible death along with these miserable brats?!"

Gareth slowly turned his head toward Richard and Charlie Brown as they were standing beside each other before he declined once more "I won't leave my friends." to which Madalena's demented and furious glare turned into a saddened frown while Gareth continued "It's one thing being a terrible human being. It's another to be evil. And I would rather die than join the dark forces."

"Me too." Galavant replied in agreement as Isabella added as well "And me." before Richard added "And me." Afterwards Charlie Brown started to develop a determined and heroic smirk as he stated "Me too." before Linus and the others individually agreed.

"Right well no one invited you lot but whatever." Madalena tried to brush them aside and cut them off from their conversation before she sighed and cheerfully decided to bid them all farewell as she walked past them starting with Galavant "Right well I wasn't going to get all sappy but um…..thanks for the adventure." then Richard "Thanks for the power." then Isabella "Thanks for the crown." the Peanuts gang "Thanks for the crossover." and finally Gareth with a much more somber voice "Thanks for the love."

After she bid them all goodbye,she regained her cheerful attitude from before and continued "And since we're all such good friends,I will give you exactly 10 seconds. I suggest focusing all your attention on sealing *click of the tongue* that door." before she turned to Gareth and asked him one last time "Gareth…..this is your last chance."

This was it,Gareth's choice,he had to choose between dying and still being with his friends,or not die and join a tyrannical dictator like Madalena. He slowly turned his head to face everyone who were now staring at him in anticipation for his answer,even Snoopy seemed to be anxious for him to join them as he held up a white sign that read "Don't join her!" while Woodstock nervously shook in fear that he may pick her side.

After a brief moment of complete silence,Gareth finally made his final answer as he sternly declined "No." and stepped back to join the others.

"Ha-ha! Take that,you just lost yourself your man bun!" Lucy mockingly laughed and gloated now that Gareth was on their side as Madalena forced a smile on her face and obliged to let him go "It's fine,suit yourself." despite her feeling nothing but heartbreak on the inside.

* * *

Once Madalena left the palace courtyard and loudly told one of the zombies to get out of her way "Move it!" the soldiers shut the gates and barricaded it once again before the horn blew once more and the zombies tried to get in with a large wooden pillar.

"This is it. We're going to die." Isabella emotionlessly remarked as she had given up all hope that they'd survive the impending fight with the zombies as Gareth commanded Richard and the kids "Richard,kids,stand behind me."

"I will not. I will stand beside you." Richard refused to get behind Gareth as Lucy and the others did so as well. Sally nervously held onto Linus's hand in fear as the boy decided to let her since he was clearly terrified as well.

"Sir,I don't think we have enough potions and we're out of supplies to make them." Marcie nervously remarked as she looked through her bag to see a shockingly short amount of potions to which Peppermint Patty tried to lighten up the mood "Pull it together Marcie,we'll get through this,I know we will." before Charlie Brown told his dog "Snoopy,if we don't make it outta here,I want you to know you're my best friend and the best dog I could ever have."

Snoopy wiped a tear away from his eye and lovingly smiled at his owner as they held each other's hand while Woodstock sat on top of his head and Fifi grabbed Snoopy's other hand. This was it,they were all about to die.

 _ **Galavant:**_ _It's a good day to die._

 _ **King Of Valencia:**_ _We won't there's one more chapter._

 _ **Galavant:**_ _But still we could die._

 _ **Gareth:**_ _We all know that's a massive load of-_

 _ **Galavant:**_ _Right! Still we might._

 _ **Isabella:**_ _And if we did,we will never live ever after,cozy at home by the sea. You writing poems for our seven children._

 _ **Galavant:**_ _Frankly I thought maybe three._

 _ **Richard:**_ _I'll never marry Roberta,and rule the kingdom,loved and respected and cheered. Known for my fair minded ways and my full grown dragon,also my full flowing beard._

 _ **Galavant,Richard,Isabella,And Kids:**_ _It's a good day to die._

 _ **Queen Of Valencia:**_ _Oh please,this isn't Game Of Thrones._

 _ **Gareth:**_ _We're not gonna die,let's end the song and grow some stones and fight!_

 _ **Jesters:**_ _Or will we leave all our readers with pain and anger just like we left them last year? Could we just stop once again on a huge cliffhanger?_


	41. Chapter 41: The One True King(Finale)

Chapter 41: The One True King To Rule Them All(Finale)

 **Years Earlier**

It was a beautiful day in the middle of a typical,everyday school playground,and many of the young and chipper kids were trying to enjoy their temporary time away from school,well at least they were until Richard and Gareth's younger selves entered the playground. It had been a little while ever since he had been named king at such a young age and after Kingsley took the sword that was supposed to go to him,but Richard didn't really mind it all since he was now the most powerful person in the land,and he hadn't even hit puberty yet.

Even when he was a kid Gareth was still the same brash and tough man he would grow up to be as he sternly commanded the other kids "Make way for your King Richard swine!" to which the young king gleefully replied "Thanks Gareth. Hi everyone,I'd like to swing now." Immediately afterwards Gareth pushed the boy that was already occupying the swing off before Richard sat down and cheerfully remarked as he held up and waved his hands "Look Gareth,no hands!"

"Very impressive my king." Gareth instantly complimented Richard for his little "stunt" before he turned around and sternly asked the other kids who were watching "Isn't your king impressive?" to which they all clapped their hands in agreement with unenthusiastic looks on their faces,since they clearly were not happy with Richard's newfound status as king.

Sometime later Richard was playing in the middle of the sandbox all by himself since Gareth kicked all the other kids out. After Richard made a practically non existent sand castle,he ecstatically presented it to the others despite nothing actuslly being there "Ta-da!" to which Gareth turned around and commanded the other kids "Your king made a sand castle,praise him!"

Immediately on command one of the boys began praising Richard unconditionally "Greatest castle ever my king." before one of the girls added in fake agreement "You're my hero my king." to which another boy finally asked the young king "Would you like me to write you a theme song my king?"

"Shut up Menken!" Gareth rudely declined to have the young songwriter write a theme song for Richard before he commanded them once again "Applause!" to which they all did so with the same tired and bored looks on their faces. It was then that Richard started to realize something he hadn't really thought of before as he stared at his peers,he realized that he wasn't earning their respect at all and instead merely forcing it upon him as he shouted "Enough!" before he stood up and continued "They cheer because I'm king,and because they're scared,not because of anything I do."

"Your king had a realization. Cheer his realization!" Gareth completely missed the point of Richard's realization and commanded the kids yet again as they all emotionlessly cheered "Yay." to which Richard interrupted them once again and sulkingly stated "I'm no hero. I'm a phony." before he walked off to be by himself.

 _ **Young Richard:**_ _Will my day ever come? Will my moment arrive? Will I ever be more than just some poor,fat loser?_

 _Do I ever become the hero? Will I wed the girl I love? Am I going to get to touch her boobs?_

"I'm not telling you,you're a child." A man's voice suddenly declined to tell Richard before the boy turned around to see a much older man standing behind the swing set as he asked in confusion "What? Who are you?"

"I'm you,i-in the future." The figure revealed himself to be Richard's older,present day self as his younger self grabbed him by the hand and remarked in excitement "Cool." to which his older self groaned "Oh god." while his younger self dragged him into the castle.

 _Will I be a good king? (Not really?) Loved by all that I rule? (Nope sorry.) Do I stand up and fight for truth and right and good? (Let's see now,no,no,no.)_

 _Will I go on some grand adventures (Well-) with my closest,bestest chum? (Not exactly.) When,will,that,day,come?_

"It's never gonna come is it?" Richard asked himself in despair when he realized that his moment in the sun may never come.

 _Is it hopeless? (Am I useless?) Are we doomed to be completely lame?_

 _ **Richard:**_ _Will my star ever rise? Will my life ever change? Am I destined to be achievement-free forever?_

 _I don't need all my dreams to happen,or a bunch,or even some…...will my day….ever….come?_

* * *

 **Present Day**

It turned out that this supposed flashback to Richard's childhood was in actuality a therapy session with himself as back in reality,everyone else was just staring at him awkwardly as Violet nervously whispered to the others "Is he okay?"

"I think he….died?" Sally whispered back in a more confused tone of voice before Lucy walked up to the man and snapped her fingers multiple times as she tried to get him to snap out of his daze "Richy. Richy! Wake up!" When her attempt to bring Richard back to reality ended up failing however,she ultimately decided to resort to violence as she slapped the man in the face over and over again. "Lucy what are you doing?" Isabella gasped and asked in bewilderment of the display as the girl fiercely replied while she continued to beat at the man's face "I'm trying to wake this blockhead up. Duh."

"Yeah if you don't knock his teeth out first." Peppermint Patty scoffed and retorted in shock as Lucy determinedly stated "One more should do it." before she punched the still dazed Richard one last time. Thankfully it seemed that this last punch of her's finally did the trick since Richard suddenly gasped and exclaimed as he rubbed his cheek in pain "Lucy what was that for,were you trying to kill me?"

"You're awake now,that's all that matters." Lucy nonchalantly retorted and somewhat explained herself as she walked back to the group before Richard tried to scold the girl "But you can't just walk up to me and beat the living tar out of-" but stopped his inane rambling when he noticed that the others were still staring at him in confusion as he asked "What? A-am I bleeding?"

"No." Charlie Brown nervously shook his head and denied before Franklin continued "It's just that you were sitting there and doing nothing for about a minute until you started singing." to which Linus added "It was a little unsettling Richard." Richard sat there in complete silence for a few moments before he finally explained himself and his little blackout from before "I'm singing a duet with my inner child." as Isabella shook her head with a smug smile and Marcie remarked "I'm beginning to think you have issues Richard."

"Changed my mind,you're cray-cray." The king of Valencia back peddled on his statement about Madalena from earlier as Lucy sighed and remarked "I would ask you to come over to my psychology booth but we're short on time here." to which Thibault smugly added "What a loser,he talks and sings to himself. This guy was once a king?"

"Oh I don't give a monkey's butt what y'all think. A zombie army's about to break through that door. We'll all be dead in minutes anyway." Richard angrily retorted as he stood up from where he was sitting before they all suddenly heard muffled music coming from the distance. However for Galavant,Snoopy,Richard and Woodstock it sounded quite familiar as the knight asked in confusion "What is that noise? Last time we heard that we were in the enchanted forest." before Snoopy raised his ears and added "Yeah I'd recognize that beat anywhere." Peppermint Patty on the other hand was really starting to get into the beat of the music as she tapped her feet to the rhythm and remarked "I don't know what it is or where it's coming from,but it's sure got a nice beat to it." to which Charlie Brown asked in confusion "I hate to interrupt a potential musical number but what's going here?"

"Yeah you guys never said anything about an enchanted forest." Sally added equally as confused as her brother before Galavant briefly clarified "It was something that happened in our plot,it'll take forever to explain." to which the ones that weren't there to experience the enchanted forest chapters replied in awe "Ohhhhh." However it seemed that it wasn't just Galavant and his gang that were caught off guard by this sudden barrage of music since Madalena and Wormwood were also well aware of this as the latter asked in bewilderment "Will wonders never cease?" before he looked through the telescope to see a large army coming towards the battlefield with three flags,one of them being a rainbow colored one as Wormwood continued "Another army approaches and,under a rainbow."

"I'm kind of digging this beat." Madalena gleefully admitted since she too was getting entranced by the music as she begun to slightly dance a little before Wormwood agreed and started to dance as well "Yes."

It turned out that the arrival of said army was somehow due to Sid surprisingly enough as he stood at the front lines and wore a sturdy set of armor as he briefly halted them and the music and heroically yelled "Men and women of the second season!" before he pulled out his sword and concluded "Attack!" Immediately all of the newfound soldiers began to quickly rush towards the zombies with the intent to fight them all off as Sid confidently remarked "If I pull this off he's definitely giving us health insurance." before he screamed at the top of his lungs and ran off to join the others. A 4'th army had officially entered the war.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Sid and his newly acquired army to start making mincemeat of the zombies,and by doing so they took all of their attention away from bursting through the door and killing everyone. Naturally this resulted in everyone else in the courtyard getting confused as Snoopy asked in confusion "What in the world is going on out there?"

"It seems that there must be another army out there,but who else could it be?" Isabella suggested in intrigue as she tried to guess who the army could have been or belonged to while Peppermint Patty heroically suggested "Well if they're taking care of all those zombies for us then we should go out there and help them."

However they would all be suddenly interrupted when they heard more knocking at the door and a man's voice call out to them in need "Hello! Anyone in there?!" as Isabella sternly retorted "That depends on who it is." to which Lucy fiercely added "Yeah how do we know you're not some chump Madalena sent to get us to open the door?"

"Hey….I know that voice." Charlie Brown suddenly perked up and remarked when he noticed that the voice seemed kinda familiar as he asked in confusion "Sid?" to which Linus and the others gasped in shock "Sid?!"

"Yes,tis I Sid,of Sidneyland!" Sid proudly confirmed that it was indeed him at the gates and not a rat sent by Madalena as Galavant retorted in bewilderment "Sid? Why are you talking so weird?"

"Yeah you sound like Sir Christopher Walken." Peppermint Patty added equally as confused at Sid's noticeably different voice and speaking pattern as the man nervously explained himself "I was trying something and it didn't work! Can you guys open the gate? It's pretty intense out here!"

"Gal,quick let him in." Scheroder nervously insisted that they let Sid into the courtyard as the knight reluctantly obliged "Oh fine,open the gate!" to which the Hortensian and Valencian guards did so. As soon as there was enough room for Sid to slither in and get away from the fighting,he and some of his warriors instantly darted into the courtyard and the former gave Isabella a welcoming hug as she happily greeted him "Sid!" before Peppermint Patty ecstatically greeted him as well "Hey,long time no see Sid!"

"It seems the gang's all here everyone." Marcie happily remarked now that Sid was here with them all as Sally gleefully greeted the knight as well "It's about time you finally showed up,we would have been killed for sure."

"It's so wonderful to see you all again." Sid cheerfully exclaimed at the sight of everyone before he turned towards Galavant and continued much more seriously "We broke through their lines. We can't hold them forever." to which the knight asked in a mixture of confusion and anger "Sid what are you doing here?"

"Yeah it's not like we could have used you in the fight and maybe this whole thing could have been already over." Lucy sarcastically added as she too was displeased by Sid's sudden arrival before the man explained himself "After I ran off,I went in search for any army so I could redeem myself for me and Chuck accidentally killing you."

"Wait what?" Isabella asked in shock and confusion at such a sudden bombshell as Linus's eyes widened and the boy asked "C-come again?" to which an increasingly getting angrier Peppermint Patty added "Chuck,what did you do?"

"N-n-nothing Patty,it was an accident. Tell her Sid." Charlie Brown nervously tried to defend himself and get Sid to back him up only for the man to ignore him and continue his story about looking for an army as he rhetorically asked "You know it's really hard to find one. Armies are a nightmare to look for."

"Oh tell us about it." Richard showed sympathy for Sid when he was reminded of how hard it was for him and the others to search for an army as Snoopy and Woodstock nodded their heads in agreement while Galavant agreed as well "No kidding." before Sid continued his story "But then I wandered into the Enchanted Forest for a drink,not knowing it was-"

"You knew." The King and Queen of Valencia along with Gareth suddenly interrupted Sid's story and called bull crap that he didn't know what the Enchanted Forest really was with smug looks on their faces before the jester added as well "He knew."

"Yeah I knew." Sid finally admitted that he knew the truth about the Enchanted Forest as Charlie Brown asked in confusion "Knew what?" only for Snoopy to roll his eyes and refuse to tell him "You're not ready to know. I don't think I was."

"When they heard that Galavant and you all needed help they took up arms." Sid cheerfully remarked and continued his story before he pointed to some of his soldiers that had joined them in the courtyard "And so did the pirates,and the dwarves and giants,and Princess Jubilee's entourage did the same thing. And they didn't even know you." However Richard was more so focused on seeing if the Pirate King was with Sid as he asked in anticipation "I-is the Pirate King with you? I love that guy." before Snoopy ecstatically added "Oh and the leader of the giants?" to which Woodstock finally added "And the leader of the dwarves?"

"Who are all these people and why do you all suddenly know them?" Sally asked in complete bewilderment that Snoopy and Woodstock seemed to know these guys only for Linus to brush that aside and remark "I just wanna see if the Pirate King is here so I can thank him. You know for getting us to Valencia and all?"

"Oh yeah,we never did thank him for that." Charlie Brown suddenly remembered that it was thanks to him and his crew for getting them across the sea and to Valencia as Peppermint Patty excitedly added "You know they're right,bring him on out Sid."

"Yeah we couldn't afford him,or the leader of the giants or Jubilee or really anyone else recognizable." Sid regretfully declined to bring out the Pirate King or any of the other major characters with a nervous smile as Woodstock sighed and groaned "Aww man,I really liked those guys."

"I guess not everyone is here then." Scheroder replied with a hint of jealousy that he wouldn't be able to meet the others as Sally angrily lamented Sid "Sid you cheapskate."

"I was really short on money guys,I had to go back home,get my armor,change the color from blue to red and all that other stuff. Cut me a break." Sid nervously tried to defend himself for not getting the more recognizable people that they had met while Isabella merely brushed it all aside and gratefully remarked "You saved us all." before she gave Sid another hug as they both laughed in excitement.

"Well done Sid." Galavant happily complemented Sid for his troubles and efforts of finding them an army in such a short period of time as Lucy shrugged her arms and admitted "I have to say,we'd all probably be dead by now if you hadn't come now that I think about it." before Charlie Brown nodded his head and agreed "Yeah,Sid may not have gotten the more…..relevant people,but he sure did keep us from dying horribly by zombies."

"Chuck's right. Sid you did good." Peppermint Patty gratefully replied in agreement as Sid smiled at them both before Galavant announced to the whole courtyard "Right. It's time to do this. With the extra numbers we should be able to turn the tide. Gareth,Lucy,Linus,Chuck,you and I are gonna go through the center and try and draw Wormwood and Madalena's attention. Isabella,take Richard and the rest of the kids on horseback and flank them,then we'll meet you all on the hillside. And I promise,after this I'll never leave your side again."

"Ah,someone's daughter's gonna get a little whoop-whoop tonight." Richard jokingly whispered to Isabella's parents as the king asked in bewilderment "What the hell is wrong with you?" to which the man replied awestruck himself "I honestly have no idea."

"Everybody….let's move out!" Galavant heroically stated as they all cheered in determination to end this while the guards took apart the barricade. Once it was safe for them to head on out,Peppermint Patty ecstatically exclaimed "Alright gang,let's end this once and for all!" before they,Isabella and Richard headed to the horses.

* * *

Once they all got on their horses and headed on out to flank Madalena and Wormwood from the sidelines,Galavant and his team including Sid ran through the streets of the city and took care of any zombies they found. Linus continued to disarm them with his blanket and Charlie Brown fearfully used his small sword to chop off their legs with no blood of course and fight them off closer to his size as he frantically whispered to himself "Oh man." Meanwhile Wormwood was watching the whole thing play out from afar as he devilishly remarked "Looks like they want to make a game of it. Ha! Fine by me. _Doo,D'Doo Doo Doo-_

"Please stop,we already sang that one." Madalena interrupted Wormwood's attempt to do a reprise of the D'Dew song as the man calmly apologized "Sorry,it's just ridiculously catchy." to which the dark queen continued in a much more serious tone "And I don't care about anyone else. Gareth does not get hurt." since she clearly wanted to give him a second chance.

Wormwood stood there in complete silence for a brief moment until he calmly obliged "Very well my queen. Random thought,there's some very vicious-looking weapons in the armory. Now that you're the dark queen,why don't you go and pick one out? Give you that….iconic look. Besides I think we could expect some….company relatively shortly."

"And you promise that Gareth will be fine?" Madalena nervously asked once again as Wormwood cheerfully reassured her that Gareth would be fine "Ooh,pinkie swear." before Madalena finally obliged to gear up and head to the armory. However once she was completely gone from his sight,the tip of Wormwood's wand started to glow bright purple and he evilly said to himself in a deep voice "Yes."

* * *

Galavant and his group along with the jester continued to fight off the zombies until Sid noticed a doorway that could get them out of the city as he exclaimed "Hey guys I've found a way out!" before he and the jester ran through. Linus had just finished launching one of the zombie's heads through a window and Charlie Brown guarded against one of their attacks with his shield as the former suggested "Quick let's go!" before Charlie Brown added "Snoopy and the others should be at the hill by now!"

Galavant and the others quickly attempted to make their way through the door but just as they were about to head on through,Wormwood held his arms up and shut it tightly as a result as he dementedly denied them entry "Sorry,that exit is closed."

"Whoa! Really!" Gareth exclaimed in utter frustration and fear as Charlie Brown grabbed the door handle tightly and tried to open it,but it seemed that it was sealed permanently shut as he yelled in anger "It won't open,it's sealed shut!"

"Wormwood,he's trying to keep us in here with all the zombies!" Linus frantically guessed what was going on as Gareth quickly noticed an extra pathway up ahead that could get them out of the city and exclaimed "Come on,this way!"

They all ran as fast as they could and tried to head for the open pathway but they would be quickly cut off once again when Wormwood flinched his wand and shouted "Shoop-ah!" before a horde of zombies suddenly appeared from behind the corner as they began to surround them.

"Good grief!" Charlie Brown exclaimed in utter fear and nervousness as he started to shake uncontrollably and Galavant tried to get Lucy's attention "Lucy get behind me!" only to receive no response at all. "Lucy?" Galavant asked once more only to receive no kind of response once again as all of them turned around to see that she was nowhere to be found. It was then that Galavant finally realized why she must have been missing as he screamed at the top of his lungs "God dammit Lucy!" She hadn't gone with them at all.

* * *

Meanwhile Madalena had soon made it to the armory that was really just a small jog away from the royal viewing area as she tried to find herself a suitable weapon "Hmm,what to choose." but soon she finally decided that she would pick a long spear like weapon with the blade of a golden axe at the top of it.

"Ohh,queenie likey." She gleefully remarked at the sight of the weapon as she walked forward and tried to grab ahold of it,only to be cut off when Isabella,Lucy and the rest of the Peanuts gang suddenly appeared behind a corner as the princess coldly greeted her "Remember us?" to which Lucy added more angry than anything "I don't think we properly said goodbye to each other,it's time we did so."

"You're about to be dethroned for good Madalena!" Peppermint Patty heroically stated as Marcie,Violet,and Patty took out some potions they were holding and took off the lids before Madalena smirked and retorted "Oh don't be so rhetorical."

Isabella then proceeded to take the staff/axe that was intended to be Madalena's weapon as she and the others got into battle poses before the queen tried to get her to give up the staff "And that hooky thing is mine!" only for Isabella to ignore her demand and threaten her as she walked towards her "I've been locked in a dungeon and a jewelry box. I've been engaged to my 11-year-old cousin. We spent the better part of two years in the same outfits. We are getting our happy ending."

"All of us." Sally added in determination as she and the others pulled out their blankets and other weapons to which Madalena retorted as she took off her crown "Okay,then." before she grabbed a nearby spear off of the weapon rack,cracked her neck and tried to intimidate them "Bring it." to which Isabella retorted in anticipation "Boom."

"Quick,the potions now!" Marcie exclaimed in a stern tone of voice as Violet threw her last potion at Madalena hoping for her to turn into a defenseless animal,only for that to backfire horribly as she instead turned into a dark brown grizzly bear and intimidated them greatly with a powerful roar.

"Quick another one!" Snoopy yelled in a fearful panic as Patty threw her potion at the bear,and while her next transformation wasn't as dangerous as a grizzly bear,it was still pretty threatening as she was now a small porcupine that started shooting barrages of it's razor sharp quills as they all tried to dodge them frantically.

"We got one left,let's use it quick!" Scheroder exclaimed in a panic while he tried to dodge all of Madalena's quills as Marcie looked at her last potion and whispered to herself "Please be useful!" before she chucked the bottle at Madalena,hoping for her last transformation to be useful and not more dangerous than she already was. And thankfully,it was,cause once the dust faded away all that stood there in her place was a small,defenseless white rabbit as Snoopy "awed" at the sight of it and Lucy smugly remarked "Not so tough now Madalena." to which Isabella added "Now about that crown-"

"D'Dew!" The rabbit suddenly yelled in a squeaky and high pitched voice as a purple/red cloud enveloped it before Madalena stepped out of it with a smug smile,their potion didn't work. The others were all mortified that their only remaining potions had failed to do anything to Madalena as Marcie stammered in bewilderment "It-it didn't work!" to which Madalena chuckled and retorted "Maybe y'all haven't caught the memo,but I've gotten some new magical powers recently. Your simple potions won't do anything to me."

"Fine then,we'll fight you fair and square then!" Peppermint Patty confidently insisted that they could fight her without any potions as she cracked her fists,only for Madalena to sympathetically ask "Oh do you really think it's fair to pit 16 people against one? How about we make it more balanced?" before she shouted "D'Dew!" and summoned 15 clones of herself,one for each member of the peanuts gang.

"Hey that's not fair!" Lucy angrily remarked at Madalena's attempt to make their fight more "fair" as the dark queen shrugged her arms and retorted "Yeah I don't care. Attack!" before the clones of Madalena approached the kids and the real Madalena started her fight with Isabella while the kids prepared their weapons.

* * *

Meanwhile Gareth and the others down in the city continued to fight against the zombies but it was proving to be futile since more and more zombies just kept on coming and coming,it was almost as if they were being summoned out of thin air as Gareth exclaimed in frustration "There's too many of them!" to which Charlie Brown nervously added "Linus if we don't make it out of here,I just want you to know that sometimes,you were the only one I liked."

"Save the speeches Charlie Brown! We can do this!" Linus retorted in determination and hope that they'd fight off the zombies as he used one of the limbs of the zombies to swing it around like a bat and knock them over onto the ground.

Wormwood continued to give them wave after wave of zombies that would eventually outweigh and overwhelm them until the voice of Richard suddenly greeted him from behind "You must be the Mr. Wormwood I've heard so much about." Wormwood slowly turned around in confusion on who this mysterious newcomer was until he realized that it was merely Richard and gleefully greeted him back "Oh,King Richard I presume."

"You know when you presume,you make a "pres" out of "u" and "me." Richard attempted to crack a light hearted joke but it ended up confusing Wormwood more than anything as he asked "Sorry,what,what does that mean?" to which Richard replied honestly confused himself "Not sure." before he pulled out his trusty sword and asked "Care to dance?"

"Love too." Wormwood devilishly obliged to get into a fight with Richard as the one true king replied in excitement "Excellent." only for Wormwood to suddenly take his figure of speech too literally as he asked "Let's be clear right? When you say "dance" you mean "fight. You don't actually want to dance?"

"Correct. Fight not dance." Richard clarified his figure of speech from before as Wormwood replied in relief "Yeah." However Richard started to get mighty confused himself at this little back and forth of theirs as he asked in confusion "Sorry,d-did you want to dance?" to which Wormwood denied it in bewilderment "No ri-come on kind of weird."

"You know,sorry this face-off isn't going great. Would you mind if we started over?" Richard asked when he realized that this pre battle back and forth was starting to turn into a literal mess as Wormwood kindly obliged "Yeah sure." before Richard put his sword away,turned around,cleared his throat and turned around as he greeted Wormwood once again in a deep voice "Well,well,well. If it isn't the soon-to-be-dead Mr. Wormwood."

"Oh,much better."

* * *

Meanwhile the fight between Madalena,her clones,Isabella and the peanuts gang was well into fruition. Lucy quickly took care of her clone of Madalena since they were generally less sturdy and durable as she easily cut off her legs that merely turned into powder and cut off her head with her sword,all with no blood of course before she went to join Isabella,since the real Madalena was her personal target.

Snoopy and Fifi easily took care of their clones as well as the beagle bit one of them on the arm and ripped it clean off and handed it to Fifi while she used it like a baseball bat and knocked both his and her clone's heads off.

Woodstock poked his clone's eyes out with his sharpened talons and as a result of being blinded,the clone merely wandered the armory endlessly in search of a target until it ultimately fell off the cliff and disappeared into dust upon impact with the ground.

Peppermint Patty on the other hand merely used her fists to slug her clone of Madalena until it simply couldn't take it anymore and disappeared into dust due to all of the damage. And Sally and the others that weren't as combat ready as the others merely used their blankets to pelt their clones with rocks and in Violet and Patty's case,balloons that were filled with mud.

All the while Isabella and Lucy continued to fight off Madalena as they continuously locked their swords and staffs together. However Madalena eventually got the upper hand on the two of them and ripped their weapons right out of their hands with her spear before she attempted to swipe at them both with a swing attack which they thankfully managed to duck over. Afterwards Isabella ran up a small pile of supplies and did a quite impressive front flip over it where another set of weapons were waiting,however Madalena was about to try and prevent Isabella from grabbing herself some more weapons by throwing the spear directly at her and thus impaling her,but she would be suddenly cut off when Lucy snuck up behind her and kicked her right in the shin before she ran off to join Isabella and grab some more weapons herself.

"You little brat!" Madalena yelled in pain and frustration as she aimed the spear at Lucy and was about to throw it at her instead of Isabella,but would be once again cut off when Violet and Patty noticed and threw some of their water balloons at her to be immediately followed by Sally swinging a rock at the back of her head as she yelled "You can't catch us you bully!" Once Madalena wiped the mud and grime off her face,she ultimately decided to do away with the spear as she dropped it onto the ground and instead picked up Isabella's axe weapon from earlier.

Meanwhile Isabella and Lucy had finally picked out what weapons they wanted as Isabella grabbed two swords she could duel wield with and Lucy grabbed herself a spiked shield. Isabella fancily twirled the swords over and over again in an attempt to show Madalena just how skilled she was at sword combat only for her to brush it aside as she asked in boredom "Are you done?" before Isabella and her went back into combat.

Lucy admits this attempted to throw her shield at Madalena like a frisbee while she was focused on Isabella,but she unfortuantly ended up ducking the attack anyway as Lucy groaned in annoyance and went to retrieve it. Soon Madalena managed to disarm Isabella of one of her swords as the dark queen attempted to take her out once and for all with some powerful swing attacks,but Isabella managed to dodge her attacks thankfully and ended up cutting Madalena's staff clean in half when she had an opening before Lucy suddenly threw her retrieved shield at Madalena once again,this time hitting her clean in the head as it shattered upon impact and the girl whispered to herself "Yes!"

Madalena however brushed it aside and kicked Isabella right over a haystack as she threw her now broken weapon on the ground in frustration before Isabella regained her posture and ran over to pick up one of her swords while she gave Lucy the other. Although it seemed that Madalena had another trick up her sleeve as she picked up a nearby whip and swung it around for a few moments before she cracked it at Isabella and Lucy's hands,knocking their weapons clean out of them once again as they both cringed in pain.

However Isabella and Lucy would merely brush their pain aside as Isabella looked at her hand and coldly remarked "I just had these done." before Lucy smugly added when she looked at hers "Even when they're broken they're still prettier than yours." to which Madalena suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs and lunged towards them both in pure anger and rage. Madalena was clearly starting to lose her mind.

* * *

Soon Peppermint Patty and the others had finally managed to defeat all of Madalena's clones and reduce them to nothing but dust as the tomboy remarked in relief "Okay,that's all of them. It seems Lucille and Isi have things under control." before Marcie anxiously asked "What do we do now sir?"

"Hey….I can see Richard and Wormwood over there,they're about to fight. We should go help him!" Sally suddenly exclaimed when she saw Richard and Wormwood confronting each other in the distance as they all nodded their heads and ran over to assist the man and potentially take down Wormwood. Meanwhile the aforementioned two were about to begin their final showdown as the latter asked out of a sense of intrigue "You know you have no idea what that sword makes you do you?" to which Richard retorted in an attempt to one up Wormwood "Of course I do…..not. No I don't."

"Well it makes you the one true king to unite them all." Wormwood kindly gave Richard a lecture on what him being the weirder of the sword actually made him as the man replied in intrigue "Really?" to which Wormwood evilly growled "Yes,pity you're going to die." before the voice of Snoopy suddenly called out "Richard! It's us!" Richard turned behind him in confusion and Wormwood looked up ahead to see Snoopy and the others running towards them as the former asked in confusion "What,what are you guys doing here?" to which Wormwood added "Yeah we were kinda banking on this being a one-on-one thing here."

"We're here to help." Woodstock promptly explained themselves and why they were suddenly about to help Richard as Wormwood retorted in awe "You know I really should have brought up in the last chapter during the song but...talking animals? That's really not normal here." Wormwood then proceeded to hold up his magic wand and point it directly at Snoopy and Woodstock as the tip of it glowed bright purple and the man devilishly continued "I think it's time someone shut you two up." before two purple beams of light shot straight out of the wand and directly struck Snoopy and Woodstock as they both acted like they were getting electrocuted by whatever spell Wormwood had cast.

Once the beams of light faded away and after Snoopy and Woodstock regained their posture,Peppermint Patty angrily glared at the wizard and asked in confusion "What did you do to them?" to which the man chuckled and vaguely replied "See for yourself." Snoopy then tried to bring up how weird and painful it felt when he and Woodstock were struck by the beams of light,but all the others seemed to hear was inane gibberish as Scheroder nervously interrupted the dog in confusion "Snoopy…...I don't think we can understand you." to which the dog's eyes widened and he covered his mouth in shock.

"What?! We can't talk to him anymore?!" Richard retorted in completely bewilderment as Woodstock tried to say something as well only for the others aside from Snoopy and Fifi to hear typical chirping and gibberish as well,Wormwood had fully taken away their ability to communicate with the others.

"Oh that is not cool Wormwood!" Sally angrily lamented Wormwood for his little spell as Richard angrily added "If you don't reverse this spell right now,you are so decked!" before Wormwood evilly chuckled and retorted "Really? Cause I'd say y'all are decked instead."

"Well we'll see about that. Ahh!" Richard retorted more calm and determined as he raised his sword and attempted to strike Wormwood,only for the wizard to use his wand to rip the sword right out of Richard's hand and throw it into a nearby stone,leaving Richard completely disarmed as he chuckled in delight.

"Quick let's get him!" Peppermint Patty heroically suggested as they all attempted to make a rush towards Wormwood and fight him themselves,only for the man to suddenly use his wand to push them far away from him and Richard and effectively keep them stuck in the air as Sally remarked in a panic "What? We can't move!"

"Oh man,he's unstoppable!" Violet nervously stated in panic while she tried endlessly to break free of Wormwood's control as Richard called out to them in a frenzy "Guys! Let them go you maniac!"

"No." Wormwood nonchalantly declined to let the others go as Richard merely shrugged his arms and apologized to the others "Sorry that was all I got." before Wormwood gleefully asked the now defenseless king "So any last words?" However it was then that Richard suddenly got an idea and quite frankly a last resort as his panicked attitude suddenly turned into a more heroic and determined one as he retorted "Just four." before he pulled out Tad Cooper and exclaimed "I have a dragon!" to which Sally asked in confusion and excitement "What?! A dragon?!"

"It's not a dragon you dumb broad,it's a stupid lizard!" Thibault angrily retorted in frustration as Peppermint Patty gritted her teeth and exclaimed "What on earth made Lucy think it was a good idea to bring your sexist,no good behind here?! Richard that's about as dumb as Linus's great pumpkin. Help us out here so I can slug these two blockheads!" before Marcie sighed and remarked "If I could move my hands I'd start writing my will sir."

Richard however merely brushed their ignorance and cynicism aside as he nervously tried to get Tad Cooper to attack the mostly confused Wormwood "Don't listen to them,come on now Tad Cooper,I super believe in you. Rain fire!" before Wormwood suddenly slapped the lizard out of Richard's palm and threw him across the field.

"No! Tad Cooper!" Richard exclaimed in utter fear as he frantically ran over to check on his lizard pal,only to see that he was completely motionless and his eyes were sealed shut. Sally gasped at the sight of seeing the lizard be supposedly dead as she whimpered "Oh no,his dragon's dead. What are we gonna do?" to which Peppermint Patty groaned at her stupidity and retorted "For the last time,it's not a dragon-"

"Wait,I have an idea." Marcie suddenly perked up and interrupted Patty's attempt to correct Sally as Scheroder sscoffed and asked in confusion "What idea? We're all stuck here." to which the girl confidently replied "Just watch." before everyone raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

* * *

Meanwhile Richard was looking over his lizard's body in a mixture of fear and sadness as he nervously whimpered while he picked him up "Oh no. Just open your eyes,you're okay! Tad Cooper?" only to receive no response. Meanwhile Wormwood was attempting to pull the sword out of the rock it landed in but it seemed that it was stuck in the rock itself as his confident smile faded away into a confused frown before he tried to use both his hands to pull it out,only for it to still not budge an inch. It was then that Richard had finally accepted the fact that Tad Cooper was dead and he was feeling nothing but anger and contempt for Wormwood as he glared at the struggling man before the voice of Marcie called out to him "Richard,are you gonna let him get away with that?!"

"Marcie what are you doing?" Peppermint Patty asked in confusion of what Marice was doing as she merely repeated herself from before "Just watch." before she angrily continued "What right does Wormwood have to just kill your dragon like that?" It was then that Wormwood had caught onto what Marcie was doing as he franticaslly pleaded "Don't listen to her,don't listen to her!" which finally allowed Patty and the others to figure out her plan as well.

"Make him pay Richard! No one kills Tad Cooper like that!" Peppermint Patty added an encouraging speech of her own as Scheroder smiled and added "Don't let Tad Cooper down in death! Fight for him!" to which Richard started to develop an angry and resentful stare that was entirely aimed towards Wormwood.

"Shut up,shut up!' Wormwood frantically demanded in a nervous panic when he realized that their encouraging words were working only for them to continue on as Sally yelled "Dim his outlook Richard! Shorten his lifespan! Rearrange his landscape!" before Violet added "Why don't you pick on someone your own size Wormwood!" It was then and there that Richard had finally decided to take on Wormwood himself since he slowly rose up from the ground and started to slowly walk towards him as he tried to intimidate the man "You may have killed one dragon,but you've awoken another." to which Wormwood grunted in a panic as he tried to pull out the sword.

The others all cheered in excitement and encouragement while Richard angrily growled "You killed my dragon." before Wormwood finally gave up and let go of the sword as he tried to use his wand against Richard,but that would prove to be entirely futile for Richard snatched the wand right out of his hand and threw him onto the ground before he finally snapped it in half with his knee,sending out a large shockwave that spread across the battlefield as Wormwood fearfully exclaimed "No!" Instantly the zombies that were relentlessly attacking Charlie Brown and the others ceased their assault on them as they all hung their weapons down to which Charlie Brown asked in confusion and relief "What just happened?"

"They've stopped." Galavant replied equally as confused before the doors that Wormwood had closed opened up again to which Gareth instantly suggested "Let's go." before they all ran out to escape the city.

* * *

As a result of Richard snapping Wormwood's wand in half,the peanuts gang was also freed from his curse from earlier as they all dropped back onto the ground while Richard took the sword out of the stone and pointed if at the still downed man. Instantly the man regained his posture and got up as he grabbed a nearby staff with a sword's blade at the top and tried to defend himself in a panic while the others cheered him on endlessly "Go Richard! Go Richard!" before Peppermint Patty suddenly noticed that Thibault seemed to be strangely absent.

While the others continued to cheer Richard on as he fought Wormwood,Patty quickly looked around and down the hill to see that Thibault had taken off his armor and was quickly darting towards his pony with the intent to get on out of there,for he felt that it was starting to not be worth all the trouble anymore as the tomboy smiled and yelled "And stay out! Creep!" before Thibault rode off to never be seen again.

Meanwhile Lucy and Isabella were pinned on the ground by Madalena as she was attempting to choke hold them both,but their attention would be suddenly diverted to up the hill where Richard and Wormwood were fighting,and it seemed that Richard was gaining the upper hand thanks to the others cheering him on and in Peppermint Patty's case helping him out by throwing rocks and other food items lying around at him when he was about to attack Richard.

Once Galavant,Gareth,Charlie Brown and Linus had finally made it out of the city and well past the front gates and outskirts of the city,they quickly noticed Richard and Wormwood's final battle from afar as well as the knight brought attention to it in a tired tone of voice "Look."

"I can't believe that's the same guy who cried when he got jelly on his fancy pants." Gareth remarked in complete bewilderment that Richard had come so far before he shouted in encouragment "Good man! Get him! to which Linus and Charlie Brown added "Take him down Richard! Take him down!" before they quickly ran off to the join the others atop the hill.

Soon Richard had finally managed to completely disarm Wormwood of his staff and any kind of offensive or defensive action as he elbowed him right in the face while the wind blew intensely around them both. "You killed my dragon." Richard angrily stated once again and really tried to hammer it in as Wormwood retorted in annoyance "Look dude,I was there. I know,don't keep saying it. And it wasn't a dragon,it was a lizard." to which Richard's eyes widened in pure anger and rage as Wormwood nervously remarked "Oh nuggets."

With one final attack Richard raised his sword and screamed into the heavens before he slashed Wormwood right down the middle with a powerful strike as he fell down the hill with a wilhelm scream. Wormwood was finally defeated and Richard stood proud and tall atop the hill,his day had finally come.

* * *

Instantly all the kids who were watching the battle from the sidenless cheered in applause and excitement as Snoopy,Woodstock and Fifi happily laughed and danced while Peppermint Patty exclaimed "Way to go Richard!" before Linus and Charlie Brown suddenly showed up to which she greeted them both "There you two are,you two sure missed a grand old smackdown over here!"

"Well we kinda had some problems in the city." Charlie Brown nervously chuckled as Peppermint Patty angrily frowned and lamented them both "Seriously Chuck,you two got lost because you got yourselves lost in the city? I'll never ask you for directions then Chuck." before Charlie Brown got red in the face and rolled his eyes. "It's more than that actually-" Linus politely tried to explain to Patty what actually happened in the city but would quickly be cut off when Sally ran up to him and yelled as she grabbed him for a hug "My Sweet babbo! It's all over,it's finally over!"

'I'm not your-" Linus tried to yell and debunk Sally's claim that he was her sweet baboo almost on instinct but suddenly stopped and smiled as he sighed and reluctantly decided to take it for once "Yeah,it's all over Sally. Thanks."

Meanwhile the others down below were celebrating Richard's triumphant victory against Wormwood as one of the many soldiers exclaimed in worship "It's the one true king!" Sid and the jester had soon joined Galavant and Gareth at the far outskirts of the city as the former put away his sword and remarked in awe "Crazy. That's the same guy who cried when he got jelly on his fancy pants." to which Gareth replied in annoyance "I just said that. I said that exact same thing."

"Sure. 'Cause that's what's amazing right now." Galavant sarcastically retorted in complete bewilderment of the scenario at hand before they all headed up to join everyone else up on the hill. Madalena was also completely awestruck to think that Richard was the one true king to rule them all as she remarked in shock "He was the one all along? You gotta be freaking kidding me." before Isabella suddenly punched her right in the face as she hit the ground with a loud thud.

"I think I'll be taking that crown back now." Isabella smugly stated as Lucy kicked the knocked out Madalena in the face and yelled in anger "That was for lying to me!" before she kicked her in the face once again and added "And that was for everything else!"

* * *

Meanwhile Richard and the others were heading back to the royal viewing area as Scheroder happily complimented the man for his deed "Wow that was amazing Richard." to which Violet added frankly impressed herself "You really came through for us today." Richard was starting to get slightly red in the face due to all of the compliments the others were giving as he nervously tried to brush them aside "Oh shucks,it ain't that big a deal." before Linus scoffed and denied it "Not a big deal? Richard you just saved all of Hortensia today,that's gotta be worth something?"

"Hey,where's Thibault?" Marcie asked in confusion when she noticed that Thibault seemed to be missing as Peppermint Patty laughed and replied "Gone,two time snitch hightailed it out of here as soon as Wormwood's stick was busted."

"Oh thank god!" Richard groaned in complete relief as Freida sighed and remarked "I could not stand all of his sexist comments during the whole trip,it was a miracle I didn't punch him since that would heavily mess up my naturally curly hair." to which Marcie jokingly remarked "I feel very bad for you if you had to spend more than a day with him."

"We really should have left him back in season 1." Charlie Brown stated in a more calm tone of voice before Richard suddenly stopped in his tracks for some unknown reason. The others quickly noticed this and went back to where he was as Linus asked "Richard you alright?" to which the man merely pointed to the ground in front of him. One look at where he was pointing was enough for them to remember that it was where Tad Cooper was thrown as Sally frowned and tried to comfort him "Richard,I'm sorry about your dragon." to which Charlie Brown sighed and retorted "Sally it's…...nevermind. Sorry about your dragon Richard."

"Don't be,I just wish I could have seen him grow up." Richard somberly replied as he slowly walked over to Tad Cooper's death sight,only to be surprised when he saw that his eyes were wide open and that he was actually moving as he stammered in a mixture of relief and confusion while he picked him up "Tad Cooper? Buddy you're alive? You had me so scared. You're not gonna believe what just happened."

Richard then turned around to face the others as he cheerfully called out to them "Hey guys,he's alive!" to which Sally jumped up in the air and exclaimed "Yay! The dragon's alive." before the voice of Galavant suddenly called out from behind "So you're the one true king to unite them all."

"Yes he is Gal,so bow down to him right now." Peppermint Patty sternly retorted as Richard chuckled and replied "No,no you don't and neither do the rest of y'all. I'm just Richard. But still I guess I am. I mean,who else could do this?' before he took out his sword and stuck it right through a nearby rock.

"Wait what?!" Galavant asked in a mixture of awe and bewilderment as the others ran over to take a look at the now stabbed rock. They were all completely speechless as Linus remarked in shock "Richard,that's amazing!" before Marcie added quite impressed herself "Can you do it again Richard?"

Richard on request pulled the sword out of the rock while an angelic choir sung a beautiful tune as Galavant asked in shock "What?!" while the kids gasped at the sight of it before Richard put it back in the rock and silenced the choir.

"Oh my-"

"Pretty freaking cool huh?" Richard smugly interrupted Galavant's awestruck babbling as the knight replied in amazement "Yeah!" before Peppermint Patty retorted "Richard that's a once in a lifetime gift,savor it man!" to which Scheroder added "I think even Beethoven would be awestruck at this display."

Richard then pulled the sword out of the rock one last time and put it away as he kindly requested "Listen,I need you guys to take care of Tad Cooper for me." to which Sally instantly agreed to do so "Sure thing Richard,it's not everyday we get to look after a dragon." before Peppermint Patty decided to humor her and agreed "Yeah we can look after him,right Gal?"

However Galavant was a little reluctant to look after Tad Cooper with the others as he asked in confusion "What?" to which the king vaguely explained his reasoning "There's something I need to do." before Galavant frantically tried to get out of looking after the lizard "No,no,no,hang on. We're not looking after the lizard."

"He's a dragon!" Richard retorted out of annoyance that Galavant still believed that Tad Cooper was a lizard as he got on his horse and yelled "Hyah!" before he rode off to look for who else but Roberta,for she was about to depart and cross the lonely sea.

Once Richard was entirely out of sight and away from the battlefield,Sally turned towards Galavant and confidently stated "He's right,he is a dragon." before the others started to quietly snicker while Charlie Brown whispered to the girl "Do you seriously believe that Sally?"

"Of course I do,what you don't believe in our world that dragons exist? I expect more from you big brother." Sally scoffed and insisted that Tad Cooper was really a dragon and not just a scaled lizard before Lucy suddenly called out to the group "Hiya guys!" Immediately all the others turned around to see Lucy happily skipping towards them with her armor taken off and her sword missing as Linus rolled his eyes and asked her "So Lucy,after all this time and detours you took to get your revenge on Madalena,did you finally get it?" to which the girl gleefully nodded her head and confirmed that she did "Yep,and it was the most satisfying thing I've ever done."

"Wow,even more than the prank on Charlie Brown?" Violet asked in shock as Lucy thought for a moment before she shrugged her arms and replied "Still need time to think about it." to which Charlie Brown moaned "Good grief. Hey where's Isi?"

"She's on her way here,I think she had to polish the crown to get Madalena's handprints off it." Lucy kindly clarified Isabella's current location as Galavant chuckled and remarked "You know I really wanted to wait until we were all together but,I think it's time I tell y'all this. I really couldn't have done this without y'all,each and every one of you,and I'm more than glad that you all came on this journey with me." to which the others all smiled in appreciation.

* * *

Meanwhile Madalena had since woken up after she had been knocked out and was sulking in her own defeat in utter humiliation and despair as she pulled out what seemed to be a broken tooth and threw it on the ground as she sighed. She had been not only defeated at the hands of the people she swore to kill,but many of them were kids and she had no idea what to do anymore.

As she continued to wallow in her own misery Gareth suddenly walked up to her and held out his hand as he tried to talk some sense into her "Come on." only for her to violently brush it away as she declined "Oh I don't need your help!" She then got up out of the dirt and tried to go off to be by herself only for Gareth to try and stop her "Madi stop!" to which she reluctantly did so and turned around to face him while he continued "Let's just put it all behind us and move on."

"I can't." Madalena declined Gareth's offer to brush aside everything that had happened that day as the man said otherwise "Yes you can. Because I love you. And I promise we can spend the rest of our lives together being terrible. Even if we're not as totally terrible as you want."

"It's too late for me. I've tasted ultimate power and I want more. Gareth…...I love you,more than you'll ever know…...but this is who I am. I'm sorry." Madalena once again declined to start a new life with Gareth on the verge of tears before she suddenly shouted "D'Dew!" and vanished from sight in a cloud of white dust,leaving Gareth alone and heartbroken.

* * *

Meanwhile Galavant and the others were sitting around at the royal viewing area and continued to watch over Tad Cooper as they placed him in one of the two chairs at the front while Galavant sat in the other. It was truly a time for them to try and relax and take in the fact that they won the battle as Galavant sighed and asked "So how was y'all's first war?" to which Charlie Brown confidently replied "You know Gal…..I actually feel a lot more confident in myself now,maybe it was due to me being almost killed a hundred times but I feel more confident now."

"I have to say,it was a lot of fun actually. Taking down those guys was mighty exhilarating,I wish I could do it again someday." Peppermint Patty gleefully added as she reminisced of the great battle that transcribed less than a few hours ago before Scheroder scoffed and retorted "Well I can say I never wanna get in a war again,that was nearly traumatizing at points." to which Violet and Patty agreed in unison "Definitely."

"It was still fun and all when we turned the soldiers into animals. I just hope that Mrs Othmar doesn't dump a huge load of homework on us when we get back home." Marcie calmly remarked with a smile as Linus cleaned the dirt off his blanket and added "I'm just glad that Wormwood and Madalena are out of commission,it's about time some real rulers started to run the show."

"I'm kinda the same way honestly,I'm kinda glad I got away from it all for a little while." Freida remarked in a satisfied tone of voice as she brushed her hair while Pig-Pen gleefully added "Same here." before Sally added "I am so ready to get back home and get away from all this adventuring and fighting." to which Lucy finally stated "Getting to slug Madalena made it all worth it if you ask me."

"Well,I'm glad most of y'all enjoyed yourselves." Galavant chuckled and happily stated as they all stared off into the horizon before he somberly remarked "Still it does suck that Snoopy and Woodstock can't talk anymore. I really liked the idea of having an animal to talk to." to which Charlie Brown sighed and retorted "Well,at least they can still communicate to us through paper."

Lucy on the other hand was more than glad for them to have finally stopped their talking as she rolled her eyes and disagreed "Well I am more than thankful that they have shut their mouths for good." to which Snoopy and Woodstock angrily glared at the girl before Galavant brushed it aside and remarked in confusion "You know I don't mean to sound like a jerk guys but I really thought I was gonna be the one king to unite them all."

"Well I guess beggars can't be choosers." Linus sighed and retorted as he leaned against one of the tables before Peppermint Patty cheerfully added "Besides I think Richard deserves the honor more." to which Lucy nodded her head and agreed "Yeah,he's come a long way….still a blockhead but hey I'm okay with that."

However the gang's intimate discussion would be suddenly interrupted when Isabella came on by with her crown in hand and stated "If memory serves,you said something about a wedding. I mean not that I need a wedding. I'm all about the deconstruction of the princess myth but,uh,well….it's been a long year. And you said it,so what's up?"

"Yeah Gal,tell her." Charlie Brown happily encouraged Galavant to express his true feelings for her as they all slowly backed away to give them some space while Sid and the rest of the others arrived shortly after.

 _ **Galavant:**_ _I'm finished with adventure,tired of my sword,those songs about my exploits leave me kinda bored. At last I've seen the sunset,I've been riding toward,a real life happily ever after._

 _ **Isabella:**_ _I'm done with all the intrigue,sick of kicking ass,as far as seeking vengeance frankly I can pass. I'm ready now for something,of a different class,a real life happily ever after._

 _ **Both:**_ _Screw the zombies,and wizards,and dragons,all the magic I need is you._

"I wanted to do a real proposal,with a proper ring but,we'll seeing as we're here...this will have to do." Galavant sighed and stated as he got down on his knees and pulled off one of the metal rings on his armor and proceeded to propose to Isabella while Lucy,Violet and Patty started to cry tears of joy "Will you,Princess Isabella Maria Lucia…."

"Elisabetta!" Sid and the peanuts gang all whispered to him so he could remember her full name as he continued "Elisabetta Of Valencia,do me the greatest honor of becoming Mrs. Gary Galavant?"

"Gary? Is that short for something?" Isabella asked in confusion when she and the others finally heard his full name as he kindly denied it "No." to which she continued in awe "Huh. I guess I always thought your first name was Galavant."

"You could've fooled me." Peppermint Patty whispered to the others in awe as well before Galavant tried to regain Isabella's attention "Um...I'm still kneeling here." to which Isabella gasped and happily apologized "Oh! Oh,of course,I'm sorry. And….oh yes,I will marry you." as she gleefully laughed and the others all smiled at each other,with Sally now swooning over Linus due to the mood.

 _ **Isabella:**_ _A cottage by the seaside._

 _ **Galavant:**_ _With a beach to comb._

 _ **Isabella:**_ _I can tend the garden._

 _ **Galavant:**_ _I can write my poem._

 _ **Isabella:**_ _With seven-_

 _ **Galavant:**_ _Three._

 _ **Isabella:**_ _Small children._

 _ **Galavant:**_ _Journey done we're home._

 _ **Both:**_ _As epic endings go it's rather small. But it's a real life happily ever after,after all._

Isabella and Galavant were just about to come together for a kiss but they would be suddenly and rudely interrupted when Wormwood came running up the hill and screamed at the top of his lungs as the others all turned towards him and readied their weapons,blankets and teeth before the man suddenly continued much calmer "I'm terribly sorry,but if you're planning a wedding,make sure you book the venue in soon because it's the very busy season."

It was then that Linus finally had enough of Wormwood and his nonsense as he picked up a rock and threw it straight at his head with his blanket,knocking him out instantly as he rolled down the hill.

* * *

Meanwhile Richard was racing against the clock as he frantically rode throughout the countryside in desperate need to find Roberta before she left forever,even to the point where he got pulled over by a lawmen and given a ticket due to him riding too fast.

At the aforementioned port where a ship was about to head off across the sea,there was a huge line of people waiting to head aboard along with a small pile of pet carriers that each held a cat inside,and Roberta was second in line. She was still deeply saddened that Richard went off to war with the others and could possibly be dead at that very moment as she wore nothing but a somber frown.

Soon the sound of chimes could be heard and the man overseeing the voyage came on by and announced as he held a clipboard in his hand "Now boarding B passengers only. B passengers to the island of Spinster." before the first old lady in line walked up and handed the man her ticket to which he kindly stated as he handed her a bar of chocolate and one of the carriers "Here's a cat and some chocolate. Enjoy the trip."

After the lady headed aboard the ship,Roberta was next in line as she tried to appear happy while she handed the man her ticket and got her cat "Thanks. Thank you." However before she headed onto the ship,she stopped in her tracks for a brief moment and looked behind her almost hoping to see Richard ready to join her only to see nothing but the line of people and the unwinding country rode as she turned back around and proceeded to slowly walk towards the ship.

Meanwhile Richard had finally made it to the port and was mere minutes away from losing Roberta forever. He quickly found the nearest parking space available and jumped right off his horse with the intent to try and stop her only for a man to try and halt him "You can't park here,it's a red zone!" to which Richard brushed it aside and yelled "Keep it!" as he frantically ran through the port. He ran as fast as he could with all of his strength even to the point where he had to parkour over things that were in his way like barrels,boxes and even people.

Roberta was just about to board the ship and leave the 7 realms behind forever,but she would suddenly be halted when a familiar voice called out to her from behind "Roberta! Wait!" to which the woman turned around to be met with a shocking sight. Richard himself was standing mere feet away from her and seemed to be nearly out of breath as he sternly told her "Put down that cat."

Roberta was left absolutely speechless,the man who had apparently gone off to war was now standing right in front of her alive and well as she stammered in shock while Richard slowly walked towards her and she set down her luggage "Wha-Richard,you're,you're alive? You guys didn't go to war?"

"No we did,but we didn't die. Quite the opposite actually. I killed the bad guy and everything,with some help from the kids but here I am." Richard kindly corrected her quite shocked himself as the woman's confused frown developed into a slight grin before she asked "Wait so Charlie Brown,Snoopy,Lucy,they're all alright?"

"Yeah,totally,they're watching Tad Cooper right now." Richard cheerfully replied as he pointed behind him before he continued much more seriously "Do you know what I discovered? I may have accomplished everything I've ever dreamed of,but without you it means absolutely nothing." to which the crowd "awed" at the display while he frantically pleaded "Please don't get in that lonely ship to day-drink Chablis. Come live your li-"

"No stop talking and kiss me." Roberta happily interrupted the man's desperate plea on the verge of tears before they both came together for a powerful kiss while the crowd "awed" once again. Once Roberta and Richard were done with their kiss the former quietly remarked in awe "Wow." to which Richard confidently retorted "There's more where that came from." before they came together for a more in depth kiss,much to the disgust of the crowd as they all moaned "Eww!"

"I love you so much." Richard stated admits their kissing as one of the many grossed out women pleaded "Enough already!" before another one added "Show off." to which Roberta happily suggested "Yeah this could get ugly,we should go."

* * *

After everyone was finally reunited back at Hortensia and after more weeks of nonstop planning,Isabella and Galavant were finally having their wedding in Valencia. Everyone they had met up to that point including the peanuts gang was there as well and they all wore their most formal and appropriate outfits for the occasion,with the exception of Sid who merely wore a white suit of armor. Lucy and Sally on the other hand were given the opportunities to be the flower girls after Lucy heavily insisted that they were as they stood atop the balconies of the throne room and waited for Barry to give them the signal to throw the pedals down.

Galavant and Isabella were up at the wedding altar where the king and queen's thrones typically would be and they were both wearing white and fancy outfits,while the monks from the monastery were running the show.

 _ **Monks:**_ _Do you your highness,take this male model to be your wedded sp-_

"I do!" Isabella happily interrupted.

 _Do you good sir take your social superior to be your wedded-_

"Yes. I do." Galavant interrupted more calmly.

 _For richer,for poorer,in sickness and health,through rampaging vikings and cannibal elves. Through hobbits,and bikers,and dolphins with lasers,and mutants,and lawyers,and-_

"Oh my god just kiss the bride!" Sid interrupted them out of annoyance as Isabella and Galavant finally kissed each other,signaling and confirming their marriage. Once they were done Isabella happily remarked "Not yeasty." before Galavant replied "Or musty." before they kissed each other once again.

Afterwards Barry finally gave Lucy and Sally the signal as they both threw down the pink flower pettles while the crowd gave a huge round of applause for the newly weds.

"Way to go you guys!" Peppermint Patty happily exclaimed as she clapped her hands while Linus and Schroeder looked upwards to see Sally and Lucy wink at them both,much to their disgust as they both gaged at the sight. Snoopy,Woodstock and Fifi were also clapping happy for Galavant and Isabella until Fifi suddenly stopped and kissed Snoopy right on the lips. Instantly he turned beat red in the face and his eyes widened as his ears pointed straight up and steam poured out them,while Fifi merely brushed it aside and went back to clapping.

Isabella and Galavant then proceeded to slowly walk down from the altar while everyone happily celebrated their wedding.

 _So there's the ever after,as promised all along,who better now to wrap it up and seal with a song except the monks? And,hey,we're the monks. (We're the monks.) That's right we're the genre bending,Twitter trending,bringing you the happy ending monks._

 _ **Gwynn:**_ _And a new season burst all over the land._

 _ **Vincenzo:**_ _With new hope._

 _ **Gwynn:**_ _Despite the whole feudal system._

 _ **King And Queen Of Valencia:**_ _The true rulers reassume their command._

 _ **Jester:**_ _The old tyrants frankly nobody missed them._

 _ **Gareth:**_ _The winners they took all and all the losers they got squat._

"Hey friends. I've decided to go and rescue Madalena from herself. Are y'all up for an adventure?" Gareth asked Sid and Charlie Brown who were talking to each other in the courtyard as Sid happily agreed "Definitely. I was wondering when I was gonna break this armor in." while Charlie Brown kindly declined "No thanks Gareth,I've had my fair share of adventures for quite a while."

Gareth shrugged his arms and playfully punched them both in the chest before Charlie Brown chuckled lightly and Gareth walked off to get ready.

 _ **Sid And Charlie Brown:**_ _And those who had redeemed themselves all got a second shot._

"We got a line in the song they fi-"

 _ **Isabella:**_ _And two heroes got to hang up their swords._

 _ **Galavant:**_ _To live life enjoying simple rewards._

 _ **Monk:**_ _And true evil disappeared within a cloud of minor cord!_

However admits everyone's happy ending,it seemed that there was still evil lurking in the world. At the doorstep of a huge and towering castle against a dark and stormy evening,a dark and shadowy figure walked up to the doorstep and knocked with the door handle.

Soon after a middle aged man answered the door and the light from inside revealed the figure to be none other than Madalena,now wearing a pitch black dress as she coldly greeted the man "I'm here to see the DEL. The Dark Evil Lord." to which the man emotionlessly stated as he held out a chained necklace with an amulet "And he's been waiting for you."

Isabella gasped in excitement at the sight of the necklaces as she asked in intrigue "What is this? Does it hold the dark powers of the universe?" to which the man pulled down the necklace and corrected her "Oh sorry no. I can see why you thought that. No he just thinks you need to accessorize. He's also a fashion consultant."

Once the man put the necklace on Madalena's neck,he slowly stepped back and told her "Now come in,and he will begin your training to make you the most powerful force in the seven realms." to which he stepped aside and gave her room to come in.

"Nothing will stop me now." Madalena confidently stated in an evil and demented tone of voice before she stepped inside to see the DEl as a loud thunder clap could be heard and the man shut the door. Madalena was never seen again by anyone after that fateful day,no one knows what happened to her after she stepped through those doors,maybe the DEL overwhelmed her and she died as a result of his training,or maybe she's still training there to this very day waiting for the right time to exit those doors and take over the world.

* * *

Galavant and Isabella were lounging inside the living room of their cottage by the sea and were living their new lives free of adventure and heroism,a nice way for the most famous knight in the seven realms to go into retirement.

Galavant was sitting in an arm chair and writing a poem while Isabella was dusting off some of the shelves that held books that contained tales of their adventures. Richard,Roberta,Sid and Gareth were also present as well as they were looking around the house in awe of how nice it was. It had been a little while since Gareth and Sid went to search for Madalena,but as stated from earlier they never found her nor a single clue leading to her whereabouts,and eventually gave up hope and quit the whole thing,although Gareth did have a slither of hope that he would find her one day and be with her again.

"This is the life,man retirement is awesome." Galavant happily sighed and remarked as he continued to write his poem to which Isabella nodded her head and agreed "No more adventures,bandits,evil wizards trying to take over the world,this is the life I needed honestly."

However they and the others' attention would be suddenly directed over to the front door when Charlie Brown politely knocked and stated from outside "Galavant,Isi,we're ready to go." to which Galavant perked up and called out "Be there in a second guys!"

"I'm sorry,what's going on?" Richard asked in confusion since he didn't seem to understand what Charlie Brown meant as Isabella kindly clarified "We have to send them home,they've been away for way too long."

"Oh. I'm gonna miss them." Richard somberly replied when he realized that they may never see them again as Roberta patted him on the shoulder and tried to cheer him up "Hey we'll see them again one day."

"Yeah,it's not like we'll never see them again. If the author gets any ideas,surely we will." Isabella kindly backed Roberta's statement up as Galavant got out of his chair and headed outside along with the others. It was relatively late into the evening and the sky was loaded with red,orange and yellow clouds,as it was to be expected Charlie Brown and the rest of the gang were patiently waiting outside,for it was time for them to finally go home after being away for so long.

"Finally,it took you forever." Lucy remarked in an inpatient tone of voice as the knight scoffed and retorted "Oh get a grip Lucy,you'll all be home soon enough." to which Violet asked out of confusion "Well how exactly are we gonna get home,you never actually told us?"

"Simple." Isabella politely replied as she pulled out a small,thin wand and continued "This wand was one of the wedding gifts we got,and with it we can send you all back to your homes in a flash. Easy." to which Galavant grabbed the wand and continued "Example." before he pointed it at Snoopy's doghouse and shouted "Transport!"

Instantly a white beam of light launched straight out of the tip of wand and zapped Snoopy's doghouse completely out of sight. The others all jumped and gasped in awe and shock as Sally asked in complete bewilderment "W-where'd it go?" to which Galavant replied as he handed it back to Isabella "It should be right back in your backyard."

"Wow,I want one of those now." Scheroder stated in awe at the prospect of such a device as Sid chuckled and retorted "Well if you don't wanna spend the same amount you would for a castle then I'd say you won't be getting it anytime soon."

The gang all had a good laugh for a quick moment before Linus brushed it aside and stated "Thanks again for dinner Galavant….and everything else honestly." to which Marcie added as she rubbed her stomach in satisfaction "Roberta really knows how to catch a good deer huh."

"Thanks." Roberta chuckled and kindly thanked them for the compliment as Peppermint Patty gleefully suggested "You know one day you should come on by and give me some hunting lessons. Would certainly be a better alternative than school."

"Now you know we have a whole bunch of school work to get back to Patty." Charlie Brown regretfully broke this news to Patty as she hung her head and groaned "Don't remind me Chuck." before Sally angrily added "Why'd you have to remind us big brother? Now I don't even wanna go back home."

Charlie Brown rolled his eyes in a slight hint of annoyance and embarrassment as Richard suddenly perked up and asked while he pulled out Tad Cooper "Oh,could you please send Tad Cooper back to the castle? We've been out all day and he looks absolutely exhausted."

"Sure thing." Galavant kindly obliged to use the wand to send Tad Cooper home as Isabella pointed it at the lizard and shouted "Transport!" before it sent him away in the blink of an eye.

"Well,I think it's time we all head on out. I'm very tired to be honest." Charlie Brown suggested with a yawn as Galavant politely obliged "Sure thing. Wand set timer for three minutes." before the ticking of a clock could be heard from inside the wand and it started to levitate in mid-air.

"So,I guess this is it. Anything y'all want to say before y'all go?" Galavant asked in the hopes of them saying their goodbyes before they left as Lucy spoke up and stated "I have to say Richard,you've come a long way since you kidnapped me and Schroeder. I'm proud of you Richard. You're a good man." to which Schroeder nodded his head and agreed "Yeah,to be honest I'm gonna miss the back and forths we all had. Well before Madalena came into our lives to be more specific."

"Thanks,it's been real nice knowing you all. Safe travels." Richard chucklied and happily replied as Peppermint Patty sternly remarked "Roberta,I mean it about those hunting lessons. We gotta do them sometime." to which the woman obliged "Sure thing Patty,one day I'll see if I can stop on by."

"Well,I'm just glad both our parents decided to move back to our old home. I don't ever wanna go to Valencia ever again after all that's happened." Violet sighed and remarked in relief as Patty nodded her head and agreed "Definitely. Besides,I kinda missed some of the things back home." before she subtly winked at Pig-Pen,who started to get red in the face and some of his dust formed into the shape of hearts.

"It's been nice meeting you Galavant." Frieda happily bid Galavant goodbye as the knight nodded his head and agreed "It's….it's actually been nice meeting you all. You all came into my life when I was mostly down on myself...without love…..without friends…..and you all really helped fill in the gap. Especially you Chuck….and I just wanna say….thanks for everything. You are no longer my squire,be your own knight one day."

Charlie Brown started to get red in the face at the seams and started to tear up a little as Snoopy patted his owner on the back before he and Woodstock ran up to Galavant and gave him a heartfelt goodbye hug. Galavant quickly joined in on the hug and scratched the dog's ear before he bid them both farewell "Goodbye you guys." Snoopy however suddenly developed an evil smile on his face and kissed Galavant right on the lips as he gagged in disgust "Oh,Snoopy,that's disgusting. Oh my god!" to which the entire group laughed at the display while the dog and the bird made their way back to his group.

Pretty soon there was only two minutes remaining on the clock and it was time that Heather finally decided to tell Charlie Brown how she felt about him as she turned towards him and stated "Charlie Brown?" to which the boy got red in the face again and nervously replied "Heather? What is it?" Heather slowly gave a deep sigh due to nervousness before she faintly smiled and stated "I know we didn't get to talk much during the trip due to all the stuff that was happening like the war and all but….I just want you to know that since I have to back to my village…..I want you to be my pen-pal."

As soon as the boy heard that Heather wanted to actually become his pen-pal,he started to sweat bullets and his eyes widened in shock as he nervously stammered "M-m-my pen-pal?" to which she nodded her head and confirmed that he didn't hear something else by accident "Yes. I really think you're someone worth admiring and I want to talk to you more. Pen-pal."

"Heather…..I….thank you." Charlie Brown thanked her in complete awe that she even wanted to be his pen-pal at all before she smiled and replied "No problem."

"So…..you all good to go?" Galavant somberly asked the kids one last time as they all nodded their heads before Isabella sighed and bid them goodbye "Take care everyone. It was a real honor to travel with you all. I'll cherish all our moments together." to which Linus jokingly replied "And it's been an honor being able to travel with a princess."

"And fight with a king?" Richard suddenly joined in the conversation and asked with a curious tone of voice as Charlie Brown chuckled and added "Yes,it's been an honor to fight with a king. Bye Gareth. Sorry you couldn't find Madalena." to which the man merely nodded his head and gave off a salute.

Soon there was only 10 seconds left on the timer and it was then that they all decided to bid each other their final goodbyes all at once as they all shouted "Bye!" over and over again before the wand finally transported them back to their homes,leaving only a white dust cloud,Galavant,Richard,Isabella,Sid,Gareth and Roberta left behind.

Galavant deeply sighed due to a hint of sadness that they were all gone as Isabella leaned in on his shoulder and tried to comfort him "I'll miss them too Gal." to which Richard added quite saddened himself "Yeah…..they were some good kids." before Sid remarked "They've all grown so much since that first day. It's incredible honestly."

However Sid soon realized that Gareth didn't seem to say anything as he politely confronted him about it "Gareth you didn't say anything?" to which the man sternly remarked "They already know how I feel. I didn't want to say it over and over again…...but…..I admit I'll miss them a little myself."

Isabella then leaned off of Galavant's shoulder and clasped her hands as she remarked in excitement "Now Galavant….about those children of ours." before he groaned in annoyance and pleaded "Just three please?" to which she sighed and reluctantly obliged to only have three "Okay,for you." Galavant started to smile once again as he and Isabella came together for another kiss before they frantically ran inside their cottage,and it was then that the others realized that they should probably get going as Sid nervously suggested "I think it's time we go."

"Yeah." Richard instantly agreed to do so as they all headed off to do their own thing. It was truly a happy ending for all,and Galavant would never forget those kids,and how they made his life an adventure.

* * *

Meanwhile Charlie Brown and the others were slowly walking down the moonlit streets of their hometown village,and it was quite the nostalgic feeling. They had all been away from it for so long and for them to suddenly be back after all this time was a strange yet comforting feeling. They were all talking to each other about their favorite moments from their adventure as Charlie Brown curiously asked Linus "Do you think things will ever be the same after all this? We did kinda help save Hortensia from destruction."

"I don't know Charlie Brown. It seems we'll just have to wait and see." Linus replied with a hint of uncertainty in his voice as Peppermint Patty patted Charlie Brown on the back and stated "Of course things will be different guys,we're heroes now."

"Well I also want to be a bit of a normal kid sometimes sir. I got so much reading to do." Marcie replied in the hopes that they could all just be normal kids and heroes at the same time as Scheroder sighed and retorted "I just hope Mrs Othmar is a little understanding of it all when we head back to school."

Once they all headed back to their own houses along the way,all that were left were Charlie Brown,Sally,Lucy and Linus as the former bid the others goodnight "It's been a long day you two,don't be worried if I don't come outside tomorrow." to which the other boy chuckled and replied "Same here to be honest Charlie Brown. See you tomorrow."

Once Lucy and Linus headed to their home across the street,Charlie Brown and the rest of his group headed inside through the back yard. Snoopy and Woodstock instantly put on their night caps and got on the doghouse to head off to a well deserved sleep while Fifi merely followed the other two inside,since she didn't have a dog house of her own yet.

Charlie Brown quickly took notice of this and assured her as he turned around "You can sleep on the couch if you like,I'll try to get you a doghouse sometime tomorrow." to which she quickly glanced at the dusty couch and proceeded to get on it and fall asleep. After Charlie Brown bid Sally goodnight and headed to his room,he nearly choked to death due to all of the dust that covered all of his belongings as he quickly opened a window and stated admits all his coughing "I don't think Pig-Pen could tolerate all this dust."

After he put his pajamas on and cleared the remaining bit of dust off his bed,he slowly crawled into it to feel the nice and warm familiar feeling of his bed again as he smiled widely and said to himself "It's nice to be back." Before Charlie Brown headed off to sleep,he turned his head and looked through his still open bedside window and out at the stars and full moon as he smiled and stated "Goodbye Galavant,thanks for everything."

* * *

The next day Charlie Brown was slowly walking through his village all by himself to see what was going on around town,and much to his surprise it was just as normal and peaceful as it usually was despite him and the others being heroes. Snoopy and Woodstock were still spending most of their time sleeping atop the doghouse,Freida,Violet and Patty were playing jump rope,Pig-Pen was playing a friendly game of marbles with Linus and Re-Run,and last but not least Peppermint Patty and Franklin were practicing baseball while Marcie merely sat it out and read her books. It was almost as if nothing had even happened in the two years that they have been gone.

Charlie Brown soon found himself in the middle of a small patch of woods and he almost considered laying down on the grass and staring up at the clouds,but his attention would soon be directed over to Lucy who seemed to be facing away from him and was tossing up some new type of ball.

It was brown,oddly shaped and had somewhat of a pointed tip to it. It was quite the mesmerizing image and the boy felt the strange need to kick it as he slowly developed a smug smile and tried to sneak up on her so he could kick it. He snuck behind the countless trees so as not to give away his location and he was just about to finally kick this oddly shaped ball for the first time,but at the very last possible second Lucy suddenly pulled the ball right out from under his feet as the boy flew up into the air and screamed at the top of his lungs before he landed on his back with a loud thud.

Afterwards Lucy slowly came walking by as she looked down at the humiliated boy with contempt before she smiled and stated "It's nice to be back Charlie Brown." before she slowly walked away while she tossed the ball up in the air and caught it. However despite his utter humiliation that thankfully no one else was around to see,Charlie Brown smiled and lightly chuckled as he closed his eyes. After all the adventures he and the others had,it was truly nice to be back home,a truly epic tale to be told.

* * *

 _ **Monk and Ensemble:**_ _And now we're almost done,our tale completely spun,as buffed and polished as a royal duel._

 _There's not much left to tell,and hey that's just as well,unless we get one more surprise renewal._

 _Now we'll probably have to go and get work on some cheap ass cable network,but,the door is not quite shut! So if we make the cut! Here's what you'll see on Galavant!_

Meanwhile back in his and Roberta's castle,Richard was busy shining one of his many shelves before Roberta suddenly came in and told him "Time to feed Tad Cooper. You know he only eats if you feed him." to which the man happily remarked "He's such a finicky little fellow."

Soon Richard was walking a small,white sheep into their moon lit front yard,and once he tied the sheep down so he couldn't escape, he whistled and called out "Oh Tad Cooper,dinner time!" Immediately afterwards loud,thunderous footsteps could be heard before a massive barrage of fire and brimstone incinerated the sheep in an instant as Richard gleefully whispered "I have a dragon."

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **It's done,it's finally done. It's Galavant,Charlie Brown which is currently my longest running and most ambitious story is finally complete after many,many months. I can't thank you guys more enough for being so patient with me and even after all the ups and downs,I did my best to be as faithful to both source materials as possible. But now that it's all done,expect a short break,but when I come back there's a certain Jukebox musical I need to attend to. See you soon.**_


End file.
